


All The Lonely People, Where Do They All Come From?

by Redheadclover



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:01:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 37
Words: 231,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25231291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redheadclover/pseuds/Redheadclover
Summary: She left The Old Guard because of one failed mission that almost broke her, left to wander the earth for decades on end and feeling herself adrift along the way. But when Eleanor decides to come back, to her immortal-made family, she has to wonder if she made the right choice.The old cracks and bruises will haunt Eleanor as an assignment will once again push her to the brink, having her wonder if she will finally be at the demise of time.  Will The Old Guard lift her up and remind her of her own worth?600 years can really make or break an Immortal, and Eleanor is more than ready to show her worth for the sake of her Immortal Brothers and Sisters.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 111
Kudos: 174





	1. You've Been Shooting Lately?

**Author's Note: I** watched the movie and it was AMAZING!I wanted to see what it would be like for there to be another immortal who was hiding out while the movie was taking place and now she's coming back!It's a work in progress believe me, and I will admit I never read the comics.Not yet at least, since now I'm interested in reading them with how great the movie was! 

Give me some grace and leave some love in how I'm doing with this!

* * *

**Paris, France**

The air was sweet, sweeter than other days when I received word from an old friend.

This friend, I haven't seen in decades.

Of course, I would be the idiot to say yes in meeting him and hearing him out, it seemed important.Not to mention I had a nasty thought that it had something to do with what happened in London and the late pharmaceutical giant Steven Merrick.It was all over the headlines all around the world, and of course, being the nosy person I was, I found the demise of the executive seemed too coincidental.

It had their name written all over it.

Which would lead me to walk along the streets of Paris to meet with my old comrade. It was sweet in the air, the single of rain coming as I adjusted my Ray-Ban sunglasses and hammy hood on over my head in both avoidance of the rain and wandering eyes.As soon as I heard from him, I knew this was not a casual meeting.Because the last time I spoke to the group, I broke ties with them on purpose.

Never to talk to me again.

My life was already rained and troubling as it was, and for the past years that I was alone and self-isolating from my old comrades, it made me feel as though I was doing something right and good.If there is one thing I learned about my life is this: exposure will kill you.I've lived long enough to see plenty of royals rise and fall, and yet my own life could be taken from a sheer act of stupidity on my part.I had to be smart since numbers weren't on my side. 

He was leaning against ledge of the bridge, overlooking the river that was below him.I could see him from afar, seeing how he leaned against the stone ledge and looked down at the water with tension in his shoulders.He knew something, and as I ascended the steps to go closer to him, he shifted to face me.His hair pushed back away from his face, sunglasses hiding his eyes, and a dark leather jacket over his outfit of jeans and t-shirt with boots. I stopped as well, not wanting to get too close yet as he was eyeing me up and down as if to analyze and see if I changed.He and I knew I haven't changed.

Neither of us had.

_"Tu as l'air bien,_ " He said in French to me, having me slowly shift my hands from being in my jacket pockets and held them at my sides, seeing him then chuckle and throw up his hands in mock surrender.

"I'm not going to do anything," he said in a grubbed tone, seeing that I was tense in front of him.I would be since it's been some time that I had contact from my past that I swore to leave behind.But yet there was part of it in front of me as if we were friends who were meeting for a casual lunch. 

"I know your track record," I reminded him as I reluctantly walked over to stand next to him and leaned against the same ledge.He nodded in agreement.

"I would question it too.You were hard to find," he commented.

"Wasn't that the point?" I questioned. 

"Yeah, and yet how did I remember this would be the one safe spot that you favorited over all the others, and the one that's under your name?" He asked, having me look over at him briefly as he took off his sunglasses to show his face.Even though he hasn't aged, I could see the worn look there etched on his skin and under his eyes.He has changed, and as much as I wanted to ask, I waited to hear from him.

"So why come back here to see me?" I asked, seeing him in his pause and how he was thinking of the right word to say.He then let out a long sigh, almost like whatever he was holding in was making it hard for him to breathe.

"They banished me,"

I said nothing, though my head was spinning from how casual and yet in pain, it sounded coming out of his mouth. He looked away from me and down in the water below.I sighed too, knowing that this was more serious than before.

"For how long?" I asked because the mere thought of banishment was bitter on my tongue yet he was speaking as though it settled onto his skin and there wasn't any other way around it.

"100 years," He replied.I hummed.

"Doesn't seem long,"

"I deserve it though, after what I did," He said, not in shame but acceptance.He said nothing else after that, having me tap my fingers on the ledge and then look over at him with my cocked head

"So you're gonna try to come back and see if I wanna team up as a duo?" I had to ask, not knowing any other reasons for him to track me down in Paris and talk to me about the others.He had a dry chuckle.

"I know how you work, you'd stab me before I would even try to join you," He replied, having me shrug and nod.

"I've done that before," I reminded him.He chuckled, then laced his fingers on the top of the ledge,

"They don't know I came here to talk to you, in fact after they banished me they didn't look back," he explained, "But you heard what happened in London I'm taking it?"

"As much as I wanted to believe the news reports, I'm sorry to say I had some kind of hunch that you all were involved," I admitted, seeing his somber face looking a bit more somber than moments before. I shifted, sensing the seriousness of the mood as I eyed him carefully, "What is it?"

"Merrick was sure that he could find immortality through us," he explained to me, both of our voices low to have other citizens pass by without them hearing anything. I gave him a confused look.

"How is that possible?" I asked.

"He found out about us," He answered, having me tense up a bit as he cracked his neck slightly and hissed, "We were given a bogey assignment from a CIA agent who framed us and exposed us to Merrick.They got the best of us, and they took Nicky and Joe.."

"Nicolas and Joseph?" I asked in a rush.He could sense my panic from hearing about them both.He gently placed his hand on my arm as he could see me tense up.

"We saved them," He explained, having me sigh in relief, "In fact, we stopped the whole thing before it got worse.But I did have a part in it….which was why I was banished," I bit my lower lip and looked dead ahead, not knowing what else to say since it's been too long since I was with them.I had no say in what was right and wrong since I didn't know their dynamic and how they functioned as a group in comparison to when I was with them.

"Immortality makes you think of crazy things and how lonely you can be," he reminded me, having me see him look at me from the corner of my eye.I knew what he was talking about: in comparison to the others, he and I were still young.Very young, no matter how many decades we took.He knew that being alone with what we were was a death sentence in itself, and I was still juggling with that thought.

"Anyways," He said, breaking out of his own trance as he handed me a few pieces of paper, both of with were heavy parchment with his scribble on the top, "Wanted to give you these."

I took them carefully, the weight of the paper against my oily fingers as I tried to maneuver them carefully.He chuckled.

"Don't worry, it's not as bad as it was when we were younger in the Revolution days," he reassured me as I then looked at the first parchment on the top. It looked to see a set of coordinates and an address to somewhere out in Italy. Venice.

"What's this?" I asked curiously.

"It's the address for their recent safe house," He explained, "We got it a few years before all of this went down.I know Nicky and Joe are going to be there and they're planning on laying low for a while to get their bearings,"I gave him a weary look, thinking that this could be a bad idea.

"Look—" I started but he held up his hand to me.

"Nicky and Joe have missed you," I went quiet when he said this as he shrugged, "It's not meant to make you feel bad, honestly it's not.But you were part of us and when you left it made us all take a step back….it was the worst on Nicky."

"I did what was best," I reasoned, trying to remain calm.

"And I think he knows you made the right choice," He explained some more to me to show he understood, "But you know how he is….you were his favorite,"

"Jesus, that sounds harsh," I grumbled, rubbing the back of my neck.

"Want me to lie?" he asked me, having me breathing out slowly, "Joe misses you too.He doesn't show it as Nicky does, and it's not because of Nicky.Joe does miss you,"

"What about Andy?" I had to ask.Andy was our leader, the oldest one in our tribe, and someone whom we would follow into every battle.If I saw battles that were bloody, she saw battles that were pure carnage.As tough and rough she was around the edges from time to time, I knew her demons were heard for her to swallow as centuries came and went. 

"She does….in her own right," He answered, having me see him grin, "Let's be honest, she does have a heart deep down in there."

"I know she does," I agreed.He even smiled too as I then held up the second parchment paper in front of him, "And this one?"

"My information, in case you need anything," He explained.

"What, you don't wanna buddy up?" I asked, wanting to sound amused by it as he was thinking about it.Loneliness, even for those like us, can kill you quicker and it's a bit deadlier than what we had intended for this kind of life we were all in.

"I think I need to be on my own for a bit," He explained, having me feel a sense of heartbreak for a second for him since he was so calm about being alone, "What I did, and how I did it……I can't be around people for a bit."

That guilt was settling in once again in the pit of my stomach, sensing how he was experiencing this.I knew I wasn't there for all that happened, but there was a smaller sense of feeling what he was feeling.Almost like I was a spirit there with them all, and now that it was fragile…maybe this wasn't a bad idea for me to see the others again.

Carefully, I folded the parchment paper and placed it in the hidden pocket of my jacket, crackling my knuckles and seeing the calloused skin along with the bones.He looked too, his raised eyebrow significantly behind his sunglasses and he pointed with his own finger.

"You've been shooting lately?" He asked, having me shrug slowly.

"Just game," I answered, seeing him give me a small smirk.

"Animal or human?" he asked, having me grin as I turned and leaned my back on the ledge ad folded my arms in front of myself.

"Is there a difference?" I questioned back.

"Depends on the battle you're in," he answered, the both of us laughing from the remark.He then pushed himself up from against the ledge and shoved his hands back in his pocket.I gave him a look, seeing that he was about to go into the mist and off on his own once again.

"Go see them," He said to him simply, "I think they need to see you more than you realize,"

"I'll think about it," I told him.It was the best answer I could give and the best I could say since me going back to both be a blessing and a curse.

"Thanks, Booker," I ended with him. He paused, knowing that he couldn't talk me out of it and make me go there.He slowly nodded his head and I gave him a knowing smile.It felt like it was the best way to end it there.With a turn on his heel, he started to walk in the opposite direction. having me finally remember something that I wanted to ask when I knew we were going to meet up.

"The new one," I called out, seeing him turn and look at me as I was still in my rooted spot on the bridge, "I dreamt of her….I take it you found her?"

"Yeah, Andy did," He answered, "Her name's Nile.An American Marine.She's a young one,"

"Is she good?" I asked.That meant plenty of things in three words.Her morals, her sense of fight or flight, or soul…all of it rolled into one as he thought about it for a second.She was the newest one to come through into our kind of world in over 200 years, which seemed like such a large gap.

"She's not as good as you, but you'll get a run for your money with her," he answered, giving me one last smile before walking offend blending into the crowd.I watched him go, thinking that there was nothing else I could say to him.I went off on my own for only a handful of decades, but now he was going to experience being alone for 100 years.As much as I wanted to have him with me to take away that small glimpse of isolation, he was stubborn in his ways.I couldn't only hope that he was going to be fine on his own.

I shuffled a bit in my spot, now feeling conflicted as I didn't know what I was about to do. 

Once I got back to my flat about ten minutes later, I grabbed the passports and documents that I would need to get through, then packing up my duffle bag to get a few days worth of clothes that would pass me by.It was hard to know what to bring and what to leave behind.I haven't done this kind fo traveling in a decade or so, not for this kind of mission.Was it a mission, or a reunion of sorts. 

I was walking into a delicate situation, not only that the others just back from almost being extinct, but another was there in the mix.It was surreal, and I wondered if I was able to handle this.Why was I doubting this?I knew these people, I travel with them, fought with them, and even seen them fall over and over. 

Why was this different though?Why was I willing to go back?

After I got all of my things together, I looked over at my closet that had my weapon tucked away.I used this weapon plenty of times, on plenty of people I knew were monsters in their own right.I could see how it was slightly visible, and I was tempted to take it with me.But, then again, something about this upcoming meeting with them didn't scream out to me to be prepared.

So I walked over, seeing the secret compartment that was tucked in the back of the closet that would be opened with press against the wood.It was a small slip into the darkness of the closet, I made it to fit my weapon perfectly as I slipped it inside and pushed the door closed again. 

Walking over to the mirror near my closet, I took a long look at my appearance.I had a round face, freckles splattered across my fair skin, and along my arms and shoulder blades from being out in the sun far too many times.My hair was a mixture of red and blond, the darker shades fo red there seeping through the dirty blond locks as my hair was now down barely below my shoulders.My eyes were hazel, though they were learning more to being green today than any other color, and the curves of my hips and stomach showed I was no stick figure, nor was I would of weight or shape.No matter how many times I would look in the mirror, even throughout the periods when I sported the fashion of the day, it was surreal to see my face and how youthful it still was. 

Time, though it was kind to me, never lasted forever.

It was the last thing I did, gathering my belongings and heading locking my door behind me.I was leaving my safe bubble for something that could either be a success or a disaster. 

* * *

**Venice, Italy**

**3 Days Later**

" _Eccola, Signora_ "

_"Grazie,"_

I grabbed my one duffle bag within my grasp and threw my backpack on as I then paid the taxi driver with a generous tip and threw on my sunglasses.it was humid and warm in the city, sun shining down brightly from the contrast of what I was somewhat used to in France.I missed this town, the constant smell of the Canals, and the freshly made food on every other corner of the restaurants.It was a flashback for me as I was looking up at the building that was right in front of me.At least four floors, the top floor had an open terrace with a wrap-around balcony.It had to be them.

Was I ready to see them?

I knew I made the right choice when I walked away, but times does a funny thing to your mind when at first you thought it was a good choice, but then later one you're doubting yourself. I've done that dozens of times, beyond dozens of times, but this was different and much needed now. 

It killed me knowing that they were in trouble, whoever this Merrick person almost killed them all off and they would have been gone forever.However he was going to do it, and no matter how many times I would have to reassure myself that we couldn't die from those kinds of methods, it was still a troubling feeling that it could happen.But I also knew the others, how long they were alive, and how many battles and wards they endured.Far more before I came along, so I knew they could have handled themselves. 

Finally, walking up the four flights of stairs and hearing the people in their apartment chatting away about their own lives, I had to wonder if this was right and if this was good.I found their door, all the way on the end, and I heard nothing at first on the otherwise of the door as I was standing right outside of it.My stomach was now in knots, it almost made me want to vomit. 

This was a bad idea.

I was about to turn back around when I heard a cackle of laughter on the otherwise of the door.It was deep and soothing, having me freeze up and know who that laugh belonged.I sighed suddenly, a wave of emotion came through I saw him in my head,

Joseph.

I loved this laugh, it was soothing and warm at the same time as it was low and gentle.I remember how we would laugh together from a joke or when Andy would win at randoms games we would inflict on her.It reminded me of home, and from what I learned from them all at one time, home is where we all are.I missed my home with him, and before I could even blink twice or re-think my actions, I was knocking on the door.

But I had a specific knock on the door that I would use on them in the past.If they made a new knock, I didn't know.But I knew the one I used many a time.This knock was one slow and two fast.Almost like a quick step in a dance.

It was silent on the otherwise of the door.

I froze, instantly thinking of the worst since this could go either way.I had to think if I left them on a sour note, did I?Plenty you years went by, and though I remembered it clearly in my mind on how the conversation went, how did they remember it? 

The door opened suddenly, and I saw Yusuf Al-Kaysani right in front of me.Or who I called Joseph.

He looked just the same as he did when I left them all behind.His beard, the twinkle of history in his dark eyes that also had love and adoration towards Nicky, his thin and yet strong body that could carry his weight, and how he was always on his feet on high alert. 

It made me so lightheaded to see him there, and as we locked eyes, I could see that he as holding something in one hand as the other was holding open the door.I could tell he had a pasta dish on the plate, one of his favorites.

"Eleanore," he gasped out, his voice though deep and his accent was distinct, it was shocking.I smiled weakly at him.

" _Buon Pommeriggo, Joseph_ ," I said to him calmly, though my voice was wavering. 

The plate in his hand fell to the ground shattered on the floor. 


	2. Strength In Numbers, Right?

**May 8th, 1429**

**Orlêans, France**

My first death was accidental.I want to clear that up.

I could barely remember now the distinct moments of my childhood since it was so long ago, but the small fragments of what I remember to haunt me to the modern-day.The smell of the mud and dense trees around the straw house that was passed off as my home, Stench, and bad hygiene along with the constant hungry stomach and worry of the next meal coming my way. 

I had a mother and a father.

I had a brother too, a baby brother who was too young to understand such things as I had to learn fast how to grow up.Although I was the eldest, I had responsibilities for the family.We weren't dead poor, nor were we rich.

We were comfortable.But for me, being comfortable lead me to my death.

Historians would call this later The Siege of OrléansIt lasted months, though I only lived through to see the first part of it take place.Fighting was happening left and right, the smell of death rising in the air as the weeks were going by.

On one day May, in 1429 in the heart of Orléans, I took my first breath in my new life.

At first, it was a dream, almost like a feverish dream.Glimpses and images were flooding my mind, flickers of places that seemed so foreign and far away.I first saw a woman, her face contorted in what seemed to be pain and misery and also some softness and beauty with long dark hair framing her face. 

Two men, both so close together it seemed impossible to separate them.They both were in a tucked embrace, sleeping in tangle limbs and looking at peace with something in their dream.One pale, and one with dark skin and a thick beard.They both looked young, though they were men in their own right.

The last one I saw seems os far away, in some kind of metal box in the ocean, the sight of her screaming out in agony at the bottom of the ocean was the one who woke me up.

Breathing out shakily, it felt like I was trampled to death.Was I rambled to death?Was happened to me?I blinked slowly, seeing how the sky was high above me, and the smell of what seemed to be was blood and gunpowder. 

Suddenly, my bones in my body were moving.

I groaned in pain, it felt like my insides were turning and moving with me realizing.I tried to move my arm, but as I looked down I could see how my arm was now contorted and broken in two parts.But as I watched my almost dismembered arm, seeming shocked and afraid at the same time, the arm was moving on its own.The bones were moving back to their normal place, and it felt like I was under some kind of magic spell.

Nothing was hurting, and nothing was moving.

I slowly maneuvered to sit up from there I was, finding that I was surrounded by bodies.There were dozens and dozens of them.Soldiers, mere children, and young men covered and matted in blood with injuries that looked like they were tramped.I was shocked, looking down at my dress I was wearing. 

I too was covered in blood, but I was alive.

* * *

**Modern Day**

" _Merda_ ," He said in a gasp as he rushed through the opening of the door and engulfed me in his arms.My duffle bag fell to the floor and I reluctantly wrapped my arms around him a second or two later.It felt so soothing to hold Joseph like this again, feeling the protectiveness in how he was holding me close and yet gentle.Once he pulled away, he looked me over once or twice to see if I was real.I couldn't help but smile from how he was looking a bit frantic in how he was mentally analyzing me.

"You're here," he said in happiness, his smile so big and framing his face in such joy, "Oh Eleanor, Look at you!"

"It's good to see you," I said to him simply, not knowing what else to say to him as he was now watching my eyes.I was still out of sorts from being here, and I only saw Joseph.Who knew what it was going to be like for the others.Joseph could see it in how I was still in front of him, he then sighed with a smile and placed his hands on my arms.

"It's been far too long," He stated, "We have plenty to catch up and talk about, but not now,"

"Joe!You okay?I heard a crash!"

It was a new voice, Joe looked over his shoulder at the direction of where the voice was going from.It was a female, perhaps Nile who Booker told me about.I was frozen, not knowing what to do since this was a bit too exposed for me.Joe looked back at him and rubbed my arms soothingly.

"She's new, like us," He explained, I nodded my head.But something in my trance was telling me to abort and retreat.A new voice and person at this moment might be too much.

"I dreamt of her," I said back immediately, "But…. I don't know what—"

"Come," He said to me kindly, already sensing that I wanted to curl up in a ball and retreat, "It's alright.Come in…please Eleanor—"

"Woah."

Both Joe and I finally looked to see the newest member of The Old Guard.She was in the foyer, twenty feet away from us, and was looking at me with wide eyes.She was young, a beautiful black woman with a good build on her.Her hair was in gorgeous braids situated in a bun on the back of her head, showing her face perfectly.

If what Booker said was true about her being a Marine, I could see she had arms and legs that were built for combat.She was wearing fitted jeans, sneakers, a gray shirt, and a vest over the top of the shirt.Her eyes, beautiful in a shade of brown,looked right at me and having me gulp silently. 

"I saw you…in my dream when…" she said to me, pointing at me as Joe reached down to take my hand in his and lace our fingers together.

"She's an old member of ours," Joe explained to her as he carefully lead me into the doorframe, I stood there awkwardly in front of her as Joe went back out to get my bag that was still out in the hallway, placing it on the side of the foyer, locking the front door and he lead me over to the young woman.

"This is Eleanor Clermont," He said to the woman, then pulling out his phone from his back pocket to hold it in his hand, "I need to call Nicky and tell him you're here."

"Where is he?" I asked, another wave of a fluttering breath coming over me from hearing Joe mention Nicky.

"He's getting food," The female answered for Joe as he moved away to dial his phone.He went into the other room.The female walked over to stand right in front of me, then she was holding out her hand for me to shake.

"I'm Nile," She introduced herself, I then gently shook her hand, "I'm new in the group."

"For how long?" I asked, sounding more curious about it since it seemed like we were having a casual conversation.She smiled.

"Only a few months, give or take," She replied.I nodded my head, hearing Joe talking rapidly into his phone in Italian as I then briefly looked down at Nile's throat, seeing nothing there but feeling a pantheon pain there.Within an instant, I placed my own fingers against my own throat from the meteor of her dying.

"I felt you die," I said to her as she was watching me place my hand back down from my throat, "I was asleep when I felt it, woke me up so much I thought it was me,"I remembered that moment like it was yesterday: the sensation of something cutting my throat open and I swiftly gasped for air, wide awake from my dream.Her face was envisioned in my face: how innocent and yet filled with some kind of fight and fire within her eyes. 

"That had to have been rough then, huh?" She said to me in amusement, having me lightly chuckle as I nodded, then looking around at the apartment they were in.

"This is your new home?" I asked, seeing the high arched ceiling above us and the small glimpse of the sitting area behind the both of us.Nile looked too, nodding her head as she pointed.

"Want me to give you a tour?" She asked, I smirked and followed her as she was leading me over to the sitting room.It was very minimal: a couch and love seat with an open patio door that showed the balcony and brought in the warmth and summer light into the room.The light tan walls with cracks and signs of aging showed against the sunlight that poured into the room. 

A mounted TV was on one wall and an ancient fireplace underneath it, the couches facing it and some candles scattered around on the end table and coffee table.A small speaker on another little sitting table with a few books propped up and open on certain passages, one book written in Italian.It was lovely, barely filled with some things from the group.I could tell it wasn't completely broken into just yet. 

"It's lovely," I said in a hum as I was walking around the couch a bit and touching the distinct fabric, "It has some character."

"That's what Andy said when we got this," Nile explained, having me give her a lot as if I wanted to ask her where Andy was.It was on the top of my tongue, but Nile beat me to it, "She's out for a few days."

"Out?" I asked, not understanding.

"She wanted to have some alone time since…" She trailed off, not finishing it. I said nothing, feeling like I didn't know what truly happened when they were in London and Merrick had them all hostage.I wanted to know, but when was going to be the right time to ask? 

"I remember seeing you after I died," She explained, watching me as I walked around the sitting room and looking at how it was already completing them as a group together, "And….not to sound weird or anything…but I remember your hair."

"Joe and Nicky said the same thing when they dreamt of me," I reassured her as I looked back at him.She was watching me in amazement, almost like I was an exotic animal out in the wild, "Took them a few decades to find me,"

"A few decades?" Nile asked, sounding so shocked as I grinned, "Why so long?"

"It's a bit different to find other Immortals during the 1400s in France," I explained, and before Nile could ask something else, I heard the front door being unlocked and swing open so fast I thought the door would come off the latches.Immediately I heard a voice that made me break my heart, Joe's voice mingling with the voice as they were talking rapidly to each other.

_"Dove?! Dov'è lei?!"_

" _Stai calmo, amore,_ " Joe hushed him as running feet were coming in our direction.Within a second, a man rushed into the sitting room and skidded to a halt, his pale eyes looking right at me with shock and emotion that it broke my heart.He looked just the same, like Joe, and how he was looking at me it was like he was seeing a ghost. 

Nicolo di Genova.Of course, I knew him as Nicky.

His eyes were still pristine and yet kind, a mixture of pale blue and green morphed together to be unique and rare.His hair, a light brown, was pushed to the side from his eyes and his stance looked so stiff from seeing me.His eyes were right on me, and as soon as I took a breath to see him, I saw the tension there in the room suddenly roll out the window.I was so close to crying just from seeing him, because of what we both had as friends. 

He and I were close, not in a romantic way since I knew his heart belonged to Joe, but in a platonic manner.He was the first one to find me, Joe in tow of course, but he truly found me when I was alone in my new life.He showed me how to fight, how to speak different languages, and how to truly live in this life that neither one of us wanted.I saw him as a brother of sorts in this life, and I knew he saw me as a sister. 

"Eleanor?" he asked so softly, his voice, thick with his Italian accent, sounded like he was about to break himself. I nodded my head, my eyes were big and my smile was etched on my face.He walked over to stand in front of me, his eyes never leaving my own as Nile moved to give us space.It was so hard to look at him since the only thing that I could think about was how I somewhat broke his heart when I left. 

Once he was right in front of me, that's when I lost all restrain of what I had left to cry.I felt a few tears hitting my cheeks, I cringed from crying in front of him as he saw me cry.His face went from shocked to worry, reaching up with his fingers in a fluid motion as his thumbs moved the tears away from my skin.This felt too much, seeing him and Joe there, a new member of the group watching me crumble as if my heart was broken.But it was broken, and I was selfish to think that I broke theirs so long ago.

" _Mi displace_ ," I said in a broken tone, Nicky watching me as I was closing my eyes almost in defeat.It was hurting me to act like this to Nicky, a true compass in our group and the one who would bring us back from being too far away, " _Sono così dispiaciuto….I'm sorry.._ "

"Hey," Nicky said in a broken tone, almost sounding like he too was in mourning.Immediately, he wrapped his arms around me and hugged me, a sigh escaping my lips as I knew the kind of hug he was giving me.He knew how to hug: it was both like being engulfed in the ocean waves that soothed me and also keep me warm like a fire.All the times that he hugged me as if we were siblings by blood, it always made me feel complete.I dug my face into his collarbone as his arms were around me and he was trying to calm me.

"Hush..hush now Eleanor.None of that, it's okay," he said to me over and over, his lips against my hair as we were embracing in the sitting room for a mere two minutes long.I felt safe with him, his calm voice, and how he was hugging me was already calming me down and having me feel a sense of peace flowing through me and my veins. 

"I worried about you all these years," he admitted as he hugged me a bit more, finally pulling away and scanning me up and down, just as Joe did some time before, _"Stai Bene?"_

_"Sì,"_ I answered,

I could see out of the corner of my eye Joe standing with Nile, a grin on his face as he too was trying not to cry.Even Nile, though I barely met her, seemed moved by our reunion.Nicky finally smiled, framing my face in his hands once more as he stared at me hard in the eyes as he would plenty of times when we were younger.

"We have time to catch up, yes?" he asked, the hope and optimism back in his voice. I smiled, getting the last of the tears off my face as I nodded my head.His smile was infectious for me, and I knew he was right at this moment.

We had time.Plenty of it.

* * *

The first bite of freshly made pasta melted in my mouth, and I groaned, closing my eyes in bliss.

We were all sitting out on the balcony, the sun slowing setting in the west and the temperature was cool enough for us to be out in the open and no longer inside.The soft sounds of the nightlife in Venice were coming alive with some live performances and street bands echoing along the canals and the high ancient buildings. 

I opened one eye, seeing all three of them watching me in interest to see my reaction.I took another bite, feeling it soothe my mouth in such a way it was almost romantic as it went down my throat.I grinned, leaning forward in my chair and then pointing to Joe.

Nile and Joe were exclaiming in victory as Nicky playfully rolled his eyes as I shrugged at him.Joe chuckled as he then looked over at Nile who was next to him and the opposite of Nicky and me.

"I told you, Nile.Eleanor knows my cooking more than she knows Nicky's cooking," He explained to her as I shook my head.

"No," I interjected, "I know Nicky's specific pasta.No offense to you, but he adds more of a….what's it called, Nicky?" I looked over at Nicky, seeing him grin as he eyed me and then his lover.

"Semolina flour," He said in a grin.

"See?" I asked as Nicky chuckled and Joe was now rolling his eyes, "You, on the other hand, cook with Kamut!I know both of your kinds of pasta,"I then leaned over to Nile as Nicky was pouring each of us a glass of red wine.

"The would make me be their test subject on their pasta making," I explained to her as she was intrigued with the story, "I swear, I ate so much at one time with them just to settle the argument that was having with each other back in the early 1900s."

"It wasn't an argument," Joe reasoned as Nicky handed me my glass of wine, "Just a personal difference that needed to be finalized."

"You make it sound so formal," Nicky joked, hanging Joe his glass before sneaking him a kiss.Joe kissed back slowly as Nicky pulled away and walked over to sit next to me, "You never decided on a winner anyhow,"

"How could I?You two are excellent chefs," I reassured them as I took a small sip of my wine from my glass.The others were settling into the light mood that was there in the air, having me sigh and look out into the nighttime was coming through below.I could see boats coming up and down the canals, how the rest of there world was turning, and no turning back.

"It's been too long since I've been here in Venice," I murmured, slowly blinking.

"When were you here last?" Nile asked in curiosity, having me grin from the memory.

"World War I," I explained, looking over at Niles and seeing her lean in with ravid attention to how I was telling her this story, "1915.We came here to help the Anglo-French Allies win against the Germans.As a native French woman, who am I to go against my mother county of France?"

"Eleanor here has fought many battles and wars," Joe explained to Niles some more as he then gave me a grin, "Her famous one, that brought her into this life….was the Siege of Orléans, which was lead by Joan of Arc herself."

Nile's eyes lit up so fast, looking at me with a bright revelation about her as Nicky leaned back in his spot and took a drink from his wine glass.I stayed calm, though I could see the wheels turning in Nile's head.

"You knew Joan or Arc?!" She asked in shock.I scoffed playfully.

"Wel…no, I just fought for her and the French against the English.She was a mere child, younger than me, and yet I was following her into a battle," I replied calmly and with nonchalance, "I heard of her visions by God and what God told her to do,"

"Did you believe her?" Nile pressed, having me shrug.

"I was young, thirsty to fight.Of course, I would say I believed her, but then again, I never practiced the faith myself.I was already dressing like a boy to fight, I was risking my life and my neck to fight in a war for men," I explained, "In those times, I could have been murdered for what I did,"

"She's a fierce fighter," Nicky added, squeezing my shoulder in a friendly manner, "She would have done well if she was alive in The Crusades,"

"She's done well everywhere she fought," Joe added in agreement as he motioned his head over to Nicky, "She had a good teacher,"

"You two were my teachers," I reminded them both as I then looked back at Nile, "I learned how to shoot a bow and arrow before the battle, and thankfully I've mastered it at this point.These two taught me the rest: swords, daggers, even hand to hand.My battle was far different from the Crusades, merely nothing in comparison,"

"A battle is a battle," Joe commented.

"You got that right," Nile said in agreement, having me watch her drink a small amount of her wine as she tapped the glass with her fingers that were wrapped around the glass top.

"You fought in a battle?" I asked her, seeing her nod her head as his face was going a bit solemn.

"Afghanistan," She explained, "Of course it's nothing like you guys went through, but I've seen some things,"She felt a bit and to bring it out to us, Joe giving her a loving smile as I just analyzed her from my spot next to Nicky. I could tell she too had many layers within her, and being in this new life might have been a for a shift for her. 

"I had a theory about this life," I explained to her, seeing her now look at me as I sat up a bit and pointed to Nicky and Joe, "I explained it to them after we met together, sometime after I think.We were granted this new life, this life of immortality, because of what we fought for.We were in heats of war, whether it was the Crusades or a Siege, and even now in the modern world in a foreign land,"

Nile was watching me intently as I was explaining it to her, and it was a theory I would thinking about for hundreds of years with all that we did together.

"Our battles and what we did in those battles were heroic, maybe suicidal, but in the end, they changed everything around us.We were blessed with this life, and although it's harsh at times to see the world rotate and us stay still in comparison, other battles and wars could be won with our help,"

It had to be the truth.How we were given this gift of not dying and in return we would help those who deserve a fighting chance.I did debate whether or not this was a blessing or a curse, and I saw both sides thanks to those in the Old Guard.But I never wanted to be less than optimistic about it, maybe that part rubbed off of Nicky and onto me. 

Nicky grinned at me as he squeezed my shoulder gently, " _Bien dit_ ,"

"Your French is improving," I commented to him as he chuckled.The mood was back to being light and smooth now from its somber moment a few seconds before. 

"I had a good teacher," He replied smoothly.I grinned, pausing a second as the three of them were watching me now.I shifted forward to place my arms on my knees and placed my wine glass on the table in between the four of us.

"Booker told me you were here," I explained, knowing that this could be an awkward mood that could be seeping through since I brought him up.Instantly, I saw Joe tense up a bit, though Nicky and Nile were still calm.

"He found you," Nicky stated.

"He remembered my safe house in Paris," I commented, "He reached out and explained some things that happened,"I saw Joe about to say something and his stance was rigid with Booker being the new subject, "I want to know what happened, not but tonight.There's too much that happened that we can't all hash it out tonight.But right now, I'm…I'm glad I came back," Joe eased back down inches seat next to Nile, though I knew that look on his face.The same with Nicky, and I wanted them to know how I felt about where I was in this situation. 

"Are you going to stay?" Nile asked, having me look at her in hesitance, "Because….even though I just met you and it might sound crazy on my part…but maybe it won't be so bad you being here with us.Strength in numbers, right?"

I said nothing, my leg bouncing lightly as I folded my hands on my lap and thought about it.Part of me wanted to stay, more than anything, but the other part was haunted by what happened in the past, so many years ago, and how it made me feel beyond fragile and exposed.

"You know my answer to that, Eleanor," Nicky said to me softly as he was watching me feel a bit off.

"Mine too," Joe added in agreement, having me look up at him and see him give me his infamous kind smile.I smiled briefly back before drew out a heavy breath.It was a lot to think about and to drink in. 

"Just think about it tonight," Nile suggested.I barely knew her and yet we were talking like we've had decades of knowing each other.I nodded my head finally, seeing her grin to show that shew was fin with me not running away. 

I had to take baby steps with this, and I haven't even seen Andy yet.I knew she wasn't angry or mad with me, and we also never had a bad relationship with each other all those times with each other. This could be a new phase of life for me, something that I could grow from.I had to think of it in a positive way, not in the negative way that made me stay away all these years and not contact them.I was grateful they didn't try to contact me, they gave me space.And now I was back here, who was I to go backward?

I had to try.


	3. Destiny

**1493**   
**Orléans, France**

I met Nicky and Joe a full fifty years after I was in my new life.

Of curse, the first ten years were hell. For one, I thought I was damned by what happened to me. No matter how many times I cried and wept when I was in a local church not too far away from my home, I could only wonder if God was giving me some kind of punishment for what I did in battle. Was it because I disguised myself as a man? Was it because I killed people myself? I knew it was risky, I didn't even tell my mother and father what I was doing. So sin, to me, was rearing its ugly head against me now as I woke up covered in blood on the sticky bloody ground of Orléans.

Was I truly dead?

I re-emerged being trembled by horses, my insides being smothered by the force of the horses and other people trampling over my body. Maybe this was some kind of sickness of the mind, and yet I felt so trapped within myself. I knew I couldn't go back to my home since my parents only knew that I was dead. 

Home was in fact so far away, and the after-effect of the battle was enough for me to hide in the darkness and the shadows. The only thing I took that was my own was my bow and arrow that I took into battle since I knew I was using it more for life and death than sport. I would hunt for food and even defend myself from time to time. But mostly, in the end, I was hiding.

Hide with this new confusing life. 

The first years were of me drifting through the small towns of Paris, going through the after-effects of battles that were going on left and right. I kept my head down with this new burden the was haunting me every night when I would sleep where I could. For a few years in the beginning I found peace and safety in churches, helping when I could after pleading if I could help clean and protect the churches from robbers and thieves. They would pay me what they could, which at that time was barely anything. However, they fed me and gave me shelter. Of course, I got strange looks, but I was desperate not to sleep out in the open at night or on the streets. 

Those first years were beyond lonely.

I tried every night, in some way, to inflict some kind of wound on myself to see if it was true and that I wasn't caught in some kind of lie. Hiding within the depth of the church shadows, I would stab myself in the chest with a jagged dagger that I swiped from a merchant. Or another time I would find some leftover glass from a church and I would slash my throat. Every time I did harm to myself or was close to death, I saw my body instantly healing itself. This was a miracle or a curse, and I felt as though I couldn't ask the priest what it is. 

I was afraid of what others would think of me.

Of course, the dreams of those people I saw when I first died were still happening. But compared to before, it was like I was given a glimpse of their lives in those dreams. At times, I could see them traveling somewhere out in the far East, or maybe it was somewhere near the water. But they were together: the two males. They as one, and it looked like the female was the leader of the three of them. They were on the hunt for something, and if it was a new place, I had no idea where it was.

I was both afraid and entranced by them.

I knew plenty of years passed since that people thought I was dead, truly dead, so the fear of being exposed was less than it was before. Now, it was going on forty years since I saw people from my past, and they were most likely dead. People barely lived past the age of 30, if not 32 if they were very lucky, because of the diseases and starvation raging through the area. All the people I knew perished, sadly, and I was more prone to stay in darkness, just in case.

I was approached by the Priest of the local church I was protecting, seeing him invite me to a personal meal with him and explain how grateful he was that I saved his church from the thieves and robbers because of the after-effects of the Siege that many were a part in. He didn't know that I was part of it, of course, I never told anyone when I would go to and fro. He just assumed I was someone looking asylum and a place to rest my head, nothing more or less.

"Since you came into our service, we have yet to be robbed of how possessions that have been ordained by God," He explained as he sat across from me, and I could see the look on his face and how he wanted to say something else that seemed so serious, "My child, we must let you go,"

"Oh, Father!" I said in grief and fear as I then fell to my knees and groveled in front of him. I was fearing the worst, and it was all coming through my mind so fast, "Please don't send me away! I'll soon perish out in the world, if not die at the hands of those who want my life!" 

"My child," He said to me in a calm tone, almost in a laugh as I was hiding my face in my hands and was on my knees in front of him. He placed his hand under my chin, making me tilt my head up to him to see his kind face. He didn't look sad about it, which made me even more confused.

"I have told of your good services to another church and they ask for you to go to them," He explained, my facial expression was longer sadness but confused, "We are but a little House of God here, and though we don't have much, we have enough. This church has more to lose, and with your God-given abilities and your God-loving heart, we must send you to do His good works."

"Have I sinned, Father?" I asked meekly, not knowing what else there was to this new revelation in m life. 

"Not as much as the common folks that walk these streets," he reassured me, "You have a gift of protection."

"Of murder, Father," I commented in a mumble.

"If God deems it so for you to protect his House of Worship in that manner, then let it be so. I can see the Goodness of God in you, from the moment you stepped onto this Holy Ground and pleaded for a place to lay your head and your fill your stomach with strength and love. No matter how far you have sinned or Fallen from God, He will guide you and bring you back to Him always."

"Please bless me before I depart from you, Father, so I can be protected outside of these walls that have blessed me more than I could ever deserve." I pleaded with him one more time. He merely smiled, and I saw that smile at every Mass and Baptism, through every tearful funeral and wake. For a man of God, he was always happy, and I never knew why.

I was sent to Orléans Cathedral the next day with Blessing and my new life ahead of me.

* * *

**1509**

The Cathedral was massive, a towering comparison to the small church I hid away in for two years prior. The echoing halls and stained windows that were being placed in by workers every day. The Father of my old church introduced me to Bishop of Béziers who was in charge of the Cathedral, showing me the deep responsibilities of what I was sent there to do. In the night hours, I would protect the Cathedral from not only thieves and robbers, but those who had ill wishes against the building itself and what it represented. 

In the end, I killed plenty to protect the House of the Lord.

Nicky and Joe came in the dead of right, in the pouring rain during the Spring. I was on patrol, as always since it's been a month or two of me being there. It was vastly different from what I was used to in the smaller chapel, I even had a room to myself up in the high hidden rooms of the Cathedral. I was immensely blessed, though it still felt like I didn't deserve this kind of blessing. I did pray, I did attend Mass from the rafters to not be seen, and I would walk around the town under the thick maroon cloak that was provided to me by the Cathedral, but at night, I was alone in my own thoughts and with my own bow.

My bow and arrows were now a part of me. 

I would practice at night, even when there weren't real people for me to shoot at. I would find target throughout the Cathedral for me to make and have my days with. It was better for me at night, since there weren't a whole lot of citizens or people around to hear or see me. I liked those moments: peace and quiet with my weapon and my ever confusing mind as to what will happen to me in my life

That night I was perched on the top fo one of the arches, a hood over my face from my cloak and I was hiding in the darkness as the rain was coming down more and more. People were walking to and fro around the streets that were churning in mud and debris. People were walking and laughing, not noticing me in the shadows. 

Then, I saw the two of them.

They were approaching the Cathedral, dressed in dark cloaks and hiding their faces. I could tell in how they were approaching the steps, looking around in hesitance and almost worry as they were coming closer. Something seemed off with them, they weren't like others. Peering down a bit more, I saw instantly what it was.

They both had weapons. Swords to be precise.

Moving swiftly and quickly, I moved around some of the pillars and then peered down on the other side of a platform I was on, seeing the two of them going right up to the front doors. I grabbed a spare rope that attached to a pully, getting my dagger from my hip holster and slashing the pully from staying still. I then took a step out from the platform, lowering myself down a good forty feet carefully and landed on the front steps lightly and barely with any sound. 

_"Arrêtez-vous où vous êtes,_ " I said in a low tone, seeing the both of them whirl around at me and how I came out of nowhere. Within a second I threw up my bow, drew an arrow, and pulled it back, aiming at the smaller one of the two. The taller, one, a bit more muscular though hidden in the cloak he was harboring, drew out his sword from its holster. This sword was one I haven't seen before, curved along the backside looking elegant and yet deadly. 

He aimed that sword right at me, my stance going a bit stiff now as the smaller one threw up his hand onto the handle of the bigger one's sword. They both looked at each other, whispering to each other in some language that seemed foreign and far away. The swordsman, then reluctantly lowered his sword, still holding it at a stance, but it was down at his side. I was still armed and ready, not wanting to give him just yet as the smaller one then reached up to move his hood away to show his face.

He was slim in stature, pale in the face though his eyes were bright and looked at me curiously. I felt my stance shift since I knew that face. I've seen that face, all the time in the moments where I would dream. The slant in his nose, the mole right bay his mouth on the right side, and his eyes. He was there, looking determined and yet kind in his face though his eyes seemed so wise. So, the bigger one with the word must have been the dark-skinned man who was with him constantly, which made sense at this moment.

I kept my own hood up though in fear and protection as he was pointing at me. I didn't know what else to do, for they may still be my enemy though they haunted my dreams. 

" _Tu pari Italiano_?" he asked, his voice thick with an accent. So, he was Italian.

" _Française_ ," I replied shortly, seeing him looked a bit pained from my answer, " _Tu Parles françasi?"_

 _"Très per,_ " The bigger one with the sword replied, his voice was deep in comparison to the Italian. His voice was thick with a different accent, deep and almost in a rumble like thunder. I looked at him too, aiming my bow at him. 

_"Tu ne peux pas être ici_ ," I explained to him, my grip on my weapons was almost slipping in my grip from holding it for too long. 

"English?" The Italian asked me also desperately, having me start to slowly lower my bow and arrow from aiming. Something inside of me, deep within my chest, told me to trust them. I felt a pull towards them, even when I saw them in m dreams. The instinct part of me wanted to be where they were because they had to be important to show up in my dreams over and over. I heard of signs from God of those He calls us to be within our lives, those He brings us to. Were these men Angels sent by God, or demons?

"Very little…" I said slowly in my broken English, knowing only a scarce amount because of learning from the old Priest. He helped me in my English, enough to understand. The Italian nodded his head, slowly, raising his hands out to me to show me he wasn't going to do anything. I was still keeping my hands on my bow and arrow in case something else were to happen. 

"You were killed 10 years ago...." He explained, his thick Italian accent with the broken English came through sounded gentle in the high arched area, "You were at a battle…you were trampled by horses and stabbed."

It made me tense up, not understanding how he knew about my death. it sounded so surreal, almost unreal and it made me think that this was some kind of trick. These past ten years felt like a trick in my mind, and now for him to tell me he knew I died…it was too much. I didn't care that he was in my dreams, it scared me that he knew of my death. No one else knew: not my parents, nor did the Priest for Bishop. Both these two strangers, they knew.

I threw my bow and arrow back up, and before I blink, I released the arrow. It flew, barely missing the Italian and grazing his arm that was out. He hissed, cursing in Italian and retreating his arm instantly, hunching over slightly as my arrow went off in the distance behind him. I looked in horror as the older one threw off his hood and looked at the Italian in horror and worry. 

His face, I too remembered: dark in pigment and thick black curly hair on the top fo his head. His eyes were dark, soothingly dark though they were looking at his comrade in worry and shock He sported a thick beard that matched his hair to cover the lower half of his face.

The taller man looked at me, and I could see he was about to be in rage as if he was offended that I even touched the Italian without his consent. He grabbed the handle fo his sword in a death grip before the Italian once again stopped him. 

" _Basta, amore,_ " The Italian said calmly to the other. They exchanged looks, mentally speaking to each other as the Italian than looked at me. The pain I gave him from the wound was etched on his face, but he then raised his arm up into the light of the night, showing me the wound itself. 

The wound was deep, but not deep enough for intense damage. The blood was dark in contrast with his pale skin and as I was watching the wound, something amazing happened in front of my eyes. The wound itself, though it seemed like magic, was slowly closing and repairing itself. 

I felt my fingers slipping from my bow, hearing it clatter onto the floor now as I was watching with wide eyes the wound slowly closing up easily, then showing no sign of my harming him. I was lost for my breath, not seeing something like this from another person. I thought I was the only one who was cursed with this…I don't even know what it was. 

" _Ma malédiction…_ " I trailed off. The both of them looked at me now as I grabbed my dagger to hold it solely in my hand. I knew what I was about to do was crazy, let alone suicidal if others were going to see this. But since I saw this foreign man who me that he was like me…whatever I was… I had to show him the same.

With a precise and gentle aim, I drew the tip of the blade against my skin on my forearm, drawing blood and I was hissing in the process as I knew I drew out a good size wound. The blood was going on the floor as I drew the blade away and watched the wound with my own eyes. This was a risk I was taking, and maybe things would be worse for me in how they were going to react.

Of course, as it did plenty of times before when I would use my self-harm to prove myself wrong, the wound was closing itself back up. It was repairing itself, having me feel the skin attaching itself together like two pieces of cloth being sewn together as one. I cringed as the wound finally was long gone and there was no more trace to be found. 

It was quiet, and I held my dagger in a death grip.

Both the Italian and his friend looked at me now, seeing how it looked like I was so fragile in now realizing that I wasn't alone in all of this. My whole world once again shifted, before it was when I died. I was alone in this world this whole time, thinking no one else understood, and if they did they would have condemned me. But now, now knowing that there were others like me in the world.

It was either another blessing or another curse.

The Italian slowly walked over to me, showing no sign of anger or agitation. In fact, his eyes were kind as he stood in front of me, a mere foot away now as I was watching his every move. He pointed him himself.

"I'm Nicolo," he said to me, then he pointed to his friend behind him who didn't move from his spot, "He is Yusuf," he looked back at me, his pale eyes were drilling into my own now as I was still and unable to move from there fear of another trick unfolding, "We've been looking for you,"

"Why?" I had to ask, not understanding. He paused, thinking to himself briefly before he answered.

"Destiny," he replied. I nodded slowly. Sure, I did rule in Destinty as a possibility that I had this infliction, but it wasn't constant. I then pointed to myself with my bloody arm, right in the middle of my chest.

"Eleanor."

* * *

**Modern Day**

Early into the morning, Joe told me all that happened in London.

I listened to his every word: the mission that was a decoy, the discovery of Nile, recruiting her to the group, both Nicky and Joe being taken by Merrick, and what leads to Booker's betrayal to the Old Guard. It wasn't shocking to hear how someone tried to get a cure from who we were and what we had, it's happened before. We've heard it and experienced it, and of course, it was a failure to them. 

But I could see the pain on Joe's face when he spoke of Booker, feeling the betrayal way down in his bones. Joe was a man of tradition and loyalty, as we all were, but this was more intense. He was loyal to Nicky, would follow him without a second thought or a blink in his eye. Loyalty was in his blood, mostly to Nicky above anything else, but he was loyal to us none the less.

The morning rays of sunshine were pouring over the tops of the buildings as Joe ended the story with how we were working with the very agent who betrayed them in the first place. This agent saw all the good Andy did in the past, Joe, Booker, and Nicky too, but he knew Andy was special because of her age and how she was willing to push so far to finish something good. I was quiet the whole time, and once he ended, I sighed and bit my lower lip to look away from him. It was a lot to drink in, and as I stood up and walked over to the small balcony railing that was there, I stood at the edge and was quiet for a moment.

"I know that look,"

I looked over my shoulder briefly at Joe, seeing him watch me with a tilt of his head as he was holding his coffee cup.

"What look?" I asked, hearing him chuckle as I looked back in front of me, seeing Venice slowly wake up to a new day. 

"The look of something deep in your mind that you don't wanna share," He explained, walking over to stand next to me, leaning against the railing to drink his coffee, "I've seen it many a time on your face,"

"Am I that obvious?" I questioned.

"At times, yes. But I know how to read people," He admitted as we exchanged a look. I could see how he truly wanted to know what was on my mind, the softness in his face though I knew he had the ability to be filled with rage and fury. I took in a breath, slowly looking down at the people below.

"I feel as though I abandoned you all when I left all those years ago," I confessed, the mere thought of that made me cringe inwardly. It plagued me every day when I was away from them, if I made the right choice or the wrong one, if they would forgive me or hate me. Those years of wandering alone, out in the open and yet hidden away, it was eating me on the inside.

"You did no such thing," Joe reminded me calmly, "You did what you thought was the best thing for you," but I shook my head.

"I was in pain," I correct him, seeing him give me another soft stare as I felt myself getting angry from the memory, "I was angry and in pain..those two emotions should never mix,"

Joe turned to face me fully though he was still leaning on the railing as his face was serious and no longer soft. I would have talks like this with him in the past, hearing his words of wisdom and how he would express his own turmoil and pain he went through when he was young, young in his immortal life.

"Eleanor," he said my name with his voice so sure and precise, "You had every right to be angry and in pain, after what happened to you—"

"But to lash it out on you all wasn't right," I countered, gripping the railing so tightly it felt like my skin would rip. It was bubbling under my skin, all those memories, and feeling as though it was yesterday. It made me forget the pain that my skin was now slicked from the rail. I could feel the cold biting my skin then, the smell of the ashes falling from the sky, and the screaming….all of the screaming.

"Enough," Joe said to me sternly, having me blink out of my trance of hate and see him reach for my hand. He turned it over, the both of us seeing the sliced wound there along my palm. We both watched, counting down the seconds until I would heal. It was a bit longer than it used to be in the earlier days of this life for me, but of course, fifteen seconds later, the wound moved back into nothing on my skin.

"You're not as young as you once were," Joe reminded me, using a bit of his shirt to clean the blood from my skin gently, "Nicky will kill you if he sees you doing this to yourself again,"

"You keeping secrets from him now?" I asked, not in a coy manner though. He raised his eyebrow at me, sighing deeply as he patted my palm gently with his hand.

"He may be the love of my life, but this is for you two to discuss," He reminded me, my hand going back to the railing gently as I was feeling heavy on how this was all coming out of this at this rate being back with the others. When my gaze went over to the canals, seeing the first boats going out for their catches of fish, I could hear Joe shifting behind me.

"Apart from Nicky, you have the biggest heart in this group," He explained, his voice was once again soft and soothing to hear like a lullaby in a thunderous night, "And because your heart is so big, your so feel things far more than any of us could ever dare to imagine. What happened to you…all those years ago….anyone of us would have traded ourselves in your place," 

"Why?" I had to ask since it was now apparent that the others had an inkling of what I was feeling then. They watched me break, leave them behind without a second glance, and all I could ever wonder was why they would want my place.

"I can't speak for the others, but for me," He paused, placing his hand on my arm and having me look over at him. His face was serious, and yet gentle and calm, "Your heart was worth more than mine,"

I merely smiled at him. I knew him to be sentimental, especially towards Nicky because their love would make any of the one stories ever written blush in jealousy and flattery. But he was sentimental in his own right with the rest of us, something he to train unto himself since he came out of the Crusades. Though there was still a tough exterior about it that I saw in missions and battles, inside I knew him to be warm and soothing.

"A man of words," I said dryly as a joke, seeing him crack a smile as I moved to hug him close, "No wonder Nicky loves you,"

"I still pinch myself when it comes to that man," he admitted to me as we pulled away from each other, "But for you, it's true." 

"What's true?"

We both looked over to see Nicky walking out from inside the apartment in the open patio where we were, hiding two cups of coffee in his hand. He was in fresh clothes, a fresh look on his face as he was seeing both of us in a deep conversation. Joe gave me a look, in which I could see he was silently telling me that he won't tell Nicky what we discussed just yet. Bless him. Joe shrugged and chuckled.

"Eleanor is under the assumption that you fell in love with me because of my way with words," He explained to Nicky as Nicky walked over to hand me one of the coffee cups. Nicky grinned at me, giving Joe a knowing look.

"That's one of them," he agreed as I took a drink. It soothed me instantly, having me sigh in a smile as NIckly grinned, "Joe, I think she has forgotten how good your coffee is,"

"No offense to the coffee in Paris, but this is Nirvana," I said in a dream-like sigh. Nicky and Joe were chuckling as Nicky's phone went off in his pocket. Reaching in, Nicky pulled out and looked at the screen that was lit up. We both were quiet then, seeing it on his face as he looked at the both of us. I knew that look before, we all did. 

"Copley wants to meet."


	4. I Take It You're Not Just Gonna Ask Them Nicely.

This guy's house is very modern. Modern and almost cozy at the same time. 

This man we were meeting with apparently lived out in the woods, surrounded by trees and away from the hustle and bustle of the city. The tall trees hiding the house away as we pulled up in front of the home from a rental car that we swiped after we left Venice and flew to London. It was such a change from Venice, the sunny skies were now filled with clouds and a splatter of rain here and there. There was no longer warmth there along our skin as we were winding through the woods and feeling the crisp air coming through the open windows, having me inwardly cringe in how now I had to wear a jacket and long pants. 

"Not a fan of the weather?" Nile asked me as we were in the backseat of the car. Joe chuckled in the front driver's seat, Nicky on the passenger's side.

"She's more prone to what she likes to call the French weather," He explained to Nile, though he sounded skeptical about it. 

"It is different, I've explained to you before," I reasoned with him as I looked over at Nile, "it's nicer over there and there are fewer bites of cold. There it's eased into the air,"

"I've never been to Paris before," She admitted to me almost in a shy manner. 

"We'll take you," Nicky reassured her, "You'd like it there, lots of music, the French food is delicious, and the art is amazing."

"Not as good as the ones in Rome," Joe argued with him.

"As the only French person in the car, I can clearly say that the art is far more different from the art in Italy," I said the people in the car, but it was mostly to Nile as she was smirking with how we were having a banter with each other.

'Not to sound rude, but you don't…sound French," Nile stated to me. I had to smile since to me it was more like a compliment than anything.

"Being all over Europe for a couple of hundred years and experiencing a mixture of the cultures made me sound less French," I admitted to her. I knew where she was coming from: my French accent was more laced with English than full French. It took years to learn full English, decades to learn a handful of other languages including Italian and German, and yet I was still prone to go back to my French roots and main language from time to time. 

"We're here,"

After we got out of the car and walked up the front steps, I was feeling a bit of hesitance in comparison to how the others were nonchalant in walking up to the front doors. I was towards the back, taking in all the scenery. 

Walking into the house, which seemed far too big for someone like me, already made me feel intimidated as we were climbing the stairs. I was mostly following, seeing some family pictures along the walls along with security cameras along the corner. It was almost like an oxy-moron: both a cozy home but it had a sense of security everywhere. Nicky could sense me walking a bit more stiffly than the others, Joe and Nile were in the front and they knew where we were going clearly.

"You alright?" He asked me as we were walking side by side. 

"I haven't met the guy yet and I already have doubts about him," I explained. 

"He's building trust back with us," Nicky reasoned.

"How do you feel about him?" I questioned him since Nicky had more of a good intuition about meeting other people. He could read people better than others could, and the fact that I haven't met this Copley yet and relying on the others was enough for me to question them.

"He means well, even when he made a mistake, he made it for his reason that wasn't selfish or unjust," Nicky reassured me. I had to give him a worried look as we were approaching some double doors. Joe and Nile were already walking in, which gave me another worried pit in my stomach.

"Does he know about me?" I asked. It was a scary feeling since I left the group and I never met this man. They barely met him and it almost lead them all to die. 

"No," Nicky answered, "Andy made sure for that," I looked at him in shock as we were walking through the doors as well. This didn't seem like Andy at all, at least to me. I knew that my leaving would leave some kind of mark with the others, but then again I didn't think they would have a grudge about it. Andy, out of all of them, have a solemn understanding since she knew what it was like to be alone in this world and have to be alone. 

"She did?" I asked, sounding surprised. But before Nick could answer, we both walked into the room. it looked like some kind fo fife or study, the modern windows showing the forest trees and lush forest life outside those walls. I could see ancient and old trinkets along the walls and on the shelves, yet there was one distinct item there in the study.

A massive board, tucked the corner, was littered top to bottom with newspaper clippings and pictures. They were placed together by country, and from where I was and what I could see as I slowly walked in with Nicky next to me, some fo those clippings and pictures dated back decades and decades. red circles were evident, post-it notes with names scribbled along the top of the pages and black and white photos.

My eyes were instantly on the one person who I haven't had a reunion just yet. She was talking to both Nile and Joe, her face was still youthful and yet filled with past demons she was smiling at the both of them.

"Where did you go?"

"Out to the East."

"You look tan, boss."

Then there was silence in the room since all of the eyes were on me. I was looking only at Andy, seeing her look at me with her haunting light eyes and her beautiful face. She was sporting a black shirt, black jeans and boots, and her short black hair frame her angular face perfectly with her few jewelry trinkets that she has worn for hundreds of years. She looked just the same as she did long ago, I was always intimidated not only by her beautiful but how she carried herself in battle.

As soon as she saw me next to Nicky, she grinned a soft smile and I smiled in relief from how she was smiling. I didn't know why I was thinking that she was going to be angry with me, but then again I was afraid that all three of them were going to be mad at me. 

"Heya, boss," I said to her kindly, watching her with my eyes as she walked over and engulfed me in a huge. I sighed in relief, hugging her back just as soothingly as she chuckled. She was never usually a hugger, but only with our group since we've been through so much together. 

"It's good to see you," She said to me genuinely as she pulled away and looked at me up and down, just like how Nicky and Joe did when I was in Venice with them, "You don't look half bad,"

"Thanks," I thanked her, seeing him grin as someone moved behind Andy and myself. I looked over her shoulder, seeing the man who was apparently named Copley. He was watching my interaction with Andy with fascination like I was a specimen from outer space. I felt a twinge of fear going down my spine, and it felt like Andy could sense it now as she looked back at me, searching my eyes.

"He's fine, trust me," She reminded me, having me nod my head slowly at her. 

"You must be another Immortal," Copley said to me in his English accent, Andy moving away to have me look at the man directly. He instantly walked over, holding out his hand for me to shake with a fascinated smile on his face, "I'm Copley."

Slowly, I shook his hand, still taking a baby step with him since I knew from the others what he did and why he did it. 

"Eleanor," I said to him, seeing him raise his eyebrow to me now, almost like I offended him.

"Just Eleanor?" He asked, almost a bit of uncertainty now since I wasn't giving him my full name,

"I don't give out my full name easily," I explained to him calmly, though trying to sound both civil and yet not too soft. He nodded his head as we pulled our hands away from each other.

"I can agree with that," He said to me, "Yet, Andy never mentioned you,"

"And for good reason," Andy reminded him, given him a short side glance as I was still standing in front of him.

"I was away from them," I explained, seeing him analyze me with his eyes.

"For how long, if you don't mind me asking?" He pondered, having me shift slightly in my boots.

"Doesn't matter," Nicky answered him back quickly, all of us looking over at him as he was standing a bit stiff next to Joe, "She's here now and that's all that matters," 

Nicky held a higher standard for someone who was meeting me for the first time, and I didn't know if it was because he was protective of me and weary of those questioning me, or that we've traveled and fought together for far too long and thought of each other as blood more than anything, but I was grateful for him in how he jumped to my defense. 

"In fact," I said as I looked away from Nicky and back to Copley, "I was informed about you, by Booker,"

"You saw him?" Andy asked me, looking a bit shocked as I looked over at her. She looked a bit relieved to hear his name, and I knew they both had their own kind of friendship together. I grinned at her briefly.

"He found me in France almost a week ago," I told her, seeing her give me a soft smile as her eyes were a bit warm from thinking about her friend. I could tell there was more under the surface when it came to all of them banishing him, and as much as I wanted to know more about it, now was not the time.

"And he told me about you, and what you did," I said, looking back at Copley, seeing him looking a bit stiff from how I was almost sizing him up in his own home surrounded by other Immortals, "I know I just met you, and your intentions now may be good, but I do hold the word of my family here to a higher standard in comparison to someone I just met,"

I sounded a bit bitchy, I wasn't going to lie. I just met this person, and I was already sending him vibes of not to mess with me. It was 

"Understood," he replied simply, nodding his head, "I know what I did pushed me back a bit when it comes to bringing back trust to them all, and I do want to make amends."

I said nothing else since it felt like it was short and over with. My eyes were slowly moving over to the large board with the clippings and pictures, walking over with my hands shoved in my pockets and seeing all of the information there. it was almost like I was going through a throwback of moments, seeing those small glimpses of memories in there pictures and where we were in those times. It made me almost lose my breath as I was seeing those battles and missions that we all did. Finding abducted children, aiding in battles, stomping out secrets.

"I found some of these clippings with you in them," Copley explained as he walked over and pointed to a few of the pictures, "You weren't a visual as the others, but I knew you were with them."

A picture of me helping a battalion of men during an ambush in France, another picture of me giving food and water to a group of children that were abandoned in a town out near England. A distinct picture of me in the battle grounds of World Ward II, aiding a group of men in a upcoming battle in some small Dutch town. It was all coming back to me with those moments, It made me smile slightly as I was seeing me in those pictures.

"And now I want to help you to continue help people and save lives," Copley reassured me as I was watching him stand next to me and having me give him one more look over. It was risky that he knew about us and was willing to help us save more lives. I had to look over at the others, seeing them watch our interaction. They were all calm about it, maybe willing to go along with it too. But I was mostly looking to Andy since she was our leader, seeing him give me a small smile and a single nod.

"Fine," I replied calmly. Copley smiled, seeing that it was a good first step for me to trust him.

"Don't mind Eleanor, Copley," Andy said to him as I walked back over to the group and against the chair with my arms crossed in front of me, "She doesn't have a whole lot of trust in meeting new people. Not for as long as I've known her,"

"I understand," He said, "And how long have you known her for?"

"400 years, give or take," Andy replied smoothly, rolling her shoulders, "And since we're done with the pleasantries, should we get to why we're here in the first place?"

Copley walked over to where his computer was and went into one of his drawers. While he was doing this, I cracked my neck to ease some tension as Nicky walked over to stand next to me and gave me a small shove on my shoulder with his shoulder. I gave him a small smile, seeing him do the same since he could tell where I was coming from. 

"I've started working with other agencies: British Intelligence, FBI and CIA from the US, SVR from Russia and countless others, getting permission to get more evidence of each of you in other parts of the world. I had to make some adjustments and pull some strings, but it's the least I could do to make your presence out there in the real world less known," Copley explained as he pointed to the computer with his spare hand.

"I take it you're not just gonna ask them nicely," Nile commented carefully.

"No, but I do know some agents that are willing to bend the rules for me and keep you out of their line of sight," Copley answered her. It was a bit of a start, Copley trying to negotiate with other agencies around the world to not have our secret be exposed. It was always a fear for us, and now this person was going to try and protect our existence. 

"We only had one set back as of right now with one in particular," We all looked over at him to see who he was talking about, and the uneasiness was there on his face.

"Germany," he said simply.

"Why Germany?" Andy asked.

"Not sure just yet, but some of their inner Agencies have been extremely private in their reasoning not to be on our side with hiding your identity," Copley replied, "I am, however, going to each out to some of my old Agent partners to see if they can talk to those over to Munich."

I had to give Andy and the others an odd look, since it seemed a bit off with this kind of situation. I knew Copley was at least attempting to get us out of the open and no longer exposed, but then again I never heard of something trying to do this for us before.

"Since things are still heated and investigations are still going in at the company Merrick ran, I think you all should lay low out of England until things slow down, maybe even most of Europe altogether," Copley advised us, which made me think of something I had to do, or mostly, what I had to get. 

"I'll need to go to Paris and get my things," I said to Andy, seeing her watch me now as I shrugged my shoulders with her, "If I'm not going to be there for a while I might as well get my things. My bow and arrow, daggers, and my crossbow."

"You have a crossbow?" Nile asked in shock. I had to smile, her sense of wonder about this new life was enriching to see.

"I have three actually, but this one is my newest one I got back when I helped in Desert Storm," I said to her. Andy couldn't help but smile as she placed her hand on my shoulder. 

"We'll go with you," Andy reassured me, though I gave her a look.

"You sure, Andy?" I asked in worry.

"We go together for now on," She explained, sounding so sure about it. I gave her a small smile, seeing that she was still on my side when I was afraid that she wasn't. 

"We can head to Venice after we hit Paris and lay low there for a while," Joe said to Andy in a suggestion, "So far it's worked well for us,"

I could tell this was the first step for us to move together as a group together, and although my trust in new people was still sore and not as deep as it should be, I was willing to attempt to do so now since I was back with the others. 

* * *

  
**Paris, France**

I pushed open the front door of my apartment, walking in a hearing the others coming in after me. I was a bit intimated by the others coming to see where I was living, which was a small enough apartment to not have suspicious heads turn my way, and yet it felt a pinch too big for one person to stay in. 

The living room was quant, a loveseat and chair that were mismatched and a shelf on the far wall with several books and texts in different languages catching dust. The kitchen was a bit smaller on the other side of the room, barely any countertop space and not a whole lot of appliances. The wide windows were on the lone end of the living room, the door there leading to my bedroom and my bathroom, the windows were barely open and bringing in some fresh air into the apartment. 

"Nice digs," Nile said as we gathered in the living room.

"It's not too bad," I agreed, Joe was walking over to the shelf and looking at some of the books. Andy was looking at the structure of the room all together as Nile was gravitating towards the kitchen. Nicky walked over to the windows, peering out at the scenery below.

"How long have you been in here?" Andy asked as I walked over to my door that would lead to my bedroom.

"About 8 years," I answered, seeing Joe hold up one of the thicker books and raise his eyebrow at me.

"Early Piloting Mechanics?" he asked me in amusement. Nicky was chuckling as he was looking out of the window as Nile waltzed over to peer at the book too. Even Andy had a small smile, 

"Light reading," I answered in a shrug, disappearing into my bedroom. My full-sized bed was against the brick wall on the other side of the room, a simple comforter and some pillows on the bed itself and a wooden dresser and a mirror placed on the top of the dresser. It was barely a bedroom, only the things that seemed like a decoration were things I found out in the alleyway that I wanted to use to touch up the place where I slept at night. 

When I would move from one place to another, even back when I was with the others and traveling with them, I barely had anything for my own to keep. I couldn't keep anything big that was hard to take with, and yet the smaller things would pile up. But when I got this place, I found it to be a safe enough place to keep or awhile and then some, so anything that I would keep, I would bring it there. 

I went over to the closet and grabbed one of my markers jackets with a massive hood, looking at the collar and seeing the secure face mack that I sewed into that part. A part of my life I knew I had to protect was my identity, which meant I would have to cover my face every once in a while when I would do something. I did fight street thugs in this jacket, caught some thieves in the act, and turned them into the authorities. 

Needless to say, I was having some Robin Hood moments on my solo time here in Paris.

"This is nice," I looked over to see Nicky walking into the bedroom, looking at the room itself and having a curious look in his eyes. I had to chuckle, seeing him give me a look with a tilt of his head.

"What?" he asked.

"You think this is nice," I commented, seeing a smirk from him as I walked over to sit at the edge of the bed, holding the jacket within my fingers as Nicky stood nearby.

"I've slept in worse places," He said back, "Ditches and graves, actually."

"Even that one time in when we slept in those farmhouses during the Great Plague,'" I said in a hum, Nicky having a small smile on his lips from the memory, then humming as he walked over to the window and looked out of the window there too, not saying anything for a moment or two. I watched him, seeing him he would carry himself and seem so gentle and quiet in times of chaos. Although it's not chaotic now, it felt like it would be soon.

"Must have been lonely for you to be here, by yourself," Nicky said to me, still looking out the window. I watched him carefully, shrugging.

"I was fine with it," I admitted, though I didn't sound convincing enough to see him roll his shoulders and look at me curiously. 

"You sure?" he asked, sounding genuine about it. I gave him a look since it felt like we were going to have some kind of heart to heart now in my bedroom out in Paris. I finally stood up from my spot on the bed and walked over to him carefully, seeing him watch my eyes move as I threw on my jacket arm by arm. 

"It was lonely at times," I confessed to him, "But…I don't know…I got used to it." I felt bad for saying it in that manner, but it was the reality of it all. I had to get used to doing things on my own and in comparison to being with the others in the group, mostly on and off for hundreds of years on end when we would go out on our own for only months on end. But this was different for me, and I think the others knew about it too. 

Nicky hummed, saying nothing as he looked back out of the window at the view briefly. 

"I woke up in this new life alone," I stated in between the both of us as Nicky was watching me while I was peering out the window and down at the couples that were walking hand and hand, not a care or worry in the world. A small sting of jealously was in the pit of my stomach, a sensation that I endured for decades and even hundreds of years on end. 

"Maybe I'll be destined to be alone," I simply stated, sounding light about it. Even from the corner of my eye, I could see how Nicky was watching me with a hint of sadness on his face. 

I had this talk with him before, and he knew about it: Nicky and Joe together. There was no sense of being plainly jealous of either one of them at all, they both were destined to be together. In fact, for being together for a millennium and still acting as though they were fresh in their relationship was so rare and true that it made me swoon for them. 

But on the other end of the coin, they were beyond lucky. They found each other on the battlefield as soon as they were in their new life, instantly, and they haven't been apart since. But that was too rare, and the rest of us were alone with the fact that being comrades or even in love was not possible. We were to live forever, but not everyone else. Bring in love was not going to be part of my life, and I had to deal with it. 

"You're not alone," he reminded me, sounding just as sure as he would ever be about something like this. I had to give him a look now, seeing how he was looking at me in all seriousness, "I know it's not the same..not with what Joe and I have. But you are never alone, we're not meant to be alone in this life,"

Before I could even answer him or say something back, the sounds of the window shattering into pieces filled the air as I felt a searing singular shot of pain in my throat and I gasped out. No air entered. 

The blood splattered on Nicky's face as well as on my clothes, my breath was instantly lost as I was staggering back. I grabbed my throat, feeling how not only there was a splattering amount of blood all over my throat. Secondly, there was a massive hole in my throat.

My coughed up blood and gasped for air as I fell backward onto the floor.

"Eleanor!" Nicky grabbed my arm and eased me down onto the ground, standing right next to me as threw more sets of feet running into the room. I was looking right up at the ceiling, black spots were dancing around my eyes as my vision was getting blurry. My hand was shaking as Nicky grasped my bloody fingers in his own.

"Sniper, get down!" Nicky said to the others as another shot was hard, hitting the opposite wall near the door into the bathroom. I could hear Andy, Nile, and Joe fall to the ground to not get shot at as Nicky was crouched over me and looking at me in the eyes with worry and shock, his hands framing my face as Joe was on the other side looking just as desperate too.

"Easy, easy," Joe said to me soothingly, as if this was the first time I died as an Immortal. I've done this thousands of times, and yet times like this one it felt like the first time all over again. I could feel the last bit of life slipping away from me and things were going dark, "It's alright,"

Things were slowly going to black.

* * *

  
_When you die, there's a few moments of pure darkness and silence._

_The first several times it happened to me back hundreds of years ago, I was petrified in thinking that this was really the end. I heard nothing, felt nothing, and it was almost like I was stuck in some kind of limbo._

_Nicky and Joe taught me a trick to it, though. They explained as though we are dead, we're not truly dead. We had to wait, count a few seconds and be patient for our breath to come back. At first it sounded insane, and yet after a few more stabs in the chest by a sword or a gunshot wound to the organ later in my years made me remember to wait._

_Waiting...even for a life of immortality....waiting was the worst._

_But after a few seconds, things were slowly coming back with my senses. First, it would be my hearing, then my touch on where I was, and lastly, my vision and breath. All I had to do was what, maybe trying to treat it as some kind fo reset button._

* * *

  
I woke up, Nicky and Joe giving me some space and away from my body as I was looking back up at the ceiling. Andy was over at the window, peering barely move the line of the window to see what just happened with her trained eyes as Nile was right next to the door hiding behind the door frame itself. There was silence in the room as everything was eerily calm.

No more pain, no more searching search for air, but in fact, something was coming up through my throat. I gagged, rolling over to the side and throwing up the blood that was lodged in my throat and the stray bullet that was there. The bullet fell onto the floor in a clatter, having me cough up the rest of the blood that was stuck there. 

"That hasn't happened in a fucking while," I groaned as I then got on my hands and knees, Joe and Nicky helping me carefully as I was looking over at Andy and seeing her look back at me with a stern look on her face. 

"The sniper was right across the street, fourth floor," She explained, having me roll my neck as I crawled over to the closet, reached in barely with my bloody fingers, and got my secret compartment door popped open. Grabbing my sets of daggers and my gun in its thigh hostler, I stood back up completely and placed my daggers within my pocket while I strapped my holster on my thigh. 

I moved out of the bedroom and saw the others were watching me in a bit of shock from how I bounced back from being shot in the throat. I pulled out my gun and cocked it in one go, looking over at Andy mostly.

"Let's go get him."


	5. Peace I'll Receive

**1603**

**England**

Things in the new way of life for me was both chaotic, and yet new at the same time. 

The first fifty years were filled with lots of traveling and lots of pondering.Certain things we knew we could never expose to the rest of the world since such talk of magic or suspicious notions were dangerous for us.Nicolo and Yusuf told me all of the close calls that they had themselves.Once again I had to trust them since if others saw that we couldn't die, we would be in more trouble than what it was worth.

Secrecy, it was a new way of life. 

Nicolo was kind, he had a gentle heart that he would use to anyone he would meet.He used to be a Priest before he felt called to fight in the Crusades.Though he went through bloodshed and eventually found this new life, he was still mild-mannered and poised, reading everything within his mind before he would act.He would teach me how to use a sword on our downtime, always patient and sympathetic with me when I was hard on myself. 

Yusuf too was kind to me, though in comparison to Nicolo he had more rough edges that he was trying to smooth over.Because of his own beliefs and how he was in a foreign land, and it was clear that he was getting long looks and side glances from locals when we walked through a village or stopped in an inn for the night.He felt those judgments on him, and he tried his best not to let them get to him.He was intelligent, his own knowledge alone made me thirst to know about where both he and Nicolo came from. 

Yusuf and Nicolo explained to me all that they knew about this life, how they met, and fought in the crusades that were hundreds of years prior. It was shocking to hear, they fought each other over and over in the battleground just to make sure what they were seeing was real.But now they were walking the earth together, going from place to place and staying close to one another. They knew about the others, the two females where like them and wondered if they could try to find them. Maybe this was how it was supposed to be, and within the first few months, even the first year, I had a lot to learn and wrap my mind around.It wasn't that I was in denial since all of this was indeed happening and there was no real explanation, but I was still finding all of this too much.

First, it was the dreams.

I dreamt of two other women, somewhere far away from us.Both were beautiful in their faces and eyes, and yet they were deadly in their weapons.If what Yusuf and Nicolo were saying was true in how they were around for hundreds of years, then these two women must be older than the two I was with.I was entranced with the dreams I would have, seeing these women in battles and slaughtering men left and right as if they were nothing but leaves flying in the wind.

Secondly, it was the fact that we weren't aging, but the rest of the world was.

It was a bitter pill to swallow, knowing that I died nearly 60 years ago, and yet I was still going through this new trial with baby steps. I knew that my old life died, which also meant my family was going to die soon too.I was somber to hear that both my mother and father died from sickness about 10 years after me, leaving my brother behind being a mere boy to fend for himself.He was sent away, having me watch from the sidelines of the trees in sorrow to see my brother bigger, older, and must have forgotten about me altogether.My two new comrades said nothing, but they knew I was in pain. 

Nicolo could tell I was still wrestling with this new profound life that I had to go along with, and even though we were a group of three walking through the streets and caverns of Europe, one French Woman, one Italian and one Muslin man, we were already treading on difficult waters in fear of being exposed, let alone killed.Yet, I felt so safe with them, I trusted them as days turned into weeks, then months, and then years.

Destiny, Nicolo would tell me, was what had us all connected.We had a deep conversation at one time when we were out in the forest somewhere in England, going along one go the traveling paths that lead from one town to another to find some work and some time together.Yusuf went off to go hunt for food for us as both Nicolo and I sat over a small fire we made.Our English was getting better and cleaner as the years were going by, so we spoke in English with each other as I taught them some French in return and Nicolo teaching me Italian.

"God granted us this life as a gift," He explained to me as I was poking the fire with a stick the I found near our campfire, "I wrestled with it even after Yusuf and I left the Crusades and wandered in the desert together.I wrestled with God at times traveling through foreign lands,"

"And you don't question Him about this?" I asked, feeling myself inwardly wrestle with what was happening and how I was still alive.

"I have, plenty of times," He reasoned as he shifted his cloak and had the sword he fought the Crusades in next to his boots on the earth's surface, "But I know God is constant, and though the world isn't around us, I can rely on His constant guidance." I nodded slowly, seeing my bow and arrow weapon on the ground in front of me.There are only a handful of arrows left in the sheath, having me mentally think that I needed to make more arrows in case we needed them.

"Moving from place to place, fighting off offenders and thieves," I commented, mostly to myself as I then looked around to find some sticks that would be good enough for me to make arrows with, "There has to be more to this life than what it is, there must be purpose and reason."

Nicolo was silent for a few moments as I found a few sticks that would be good enough, placing them on my lap as I sat back down and got my dagger out.I started getting my aggression out on my work with the arrow, losing myself for a moment now as was shaping the sticks done one moment one at a time.

"You know how many times Yusuf and I stabbed each other?"

I paused, looking up from my work and seeing Nicolo watching me with a glint of interest in his eye as he was watching me intently.

"You never told me," I admitted, seeing him chuckle with a soft smile.

"Many times," he answered, "We both lost count.The first time was when we both realized that we couldn't die, but we were resilient and we kept killing each other, over and over. I even had my sword in his head and he had his sword so deep in my stomach I felt it seep through the other side,"

" _Juste ciel_ ," I cursed, trying not to picture it in my head as Nicolo kept going.

"After the last time we killed each other, at least for me, we knew then that there was more to our lives, more questions needing to be answered. And we both realized that though we were on opposing sides, we would be better off together with our immortal lives than alone," He explained, "For us, for this life that all three of us have, it's meant to be survived together,"

I felt a bit bad for snapping at him then since I knew he had the best intention for helping me navigate this life and yet I had moments of still being reluctant to learn and understand. He saw it on my face as I was looking down at my dagger in my hand and he leaned forward a bit.

"Perhaps we can find a chapel in the next town so we can pray to God…together," He asked in a suggestion.I looked back up at him, seeing him give me a kind stare.Nicolo was far too kind to have this kind of life, and the way he was affectionate with Joe was even kinder. 

I never spoke of it, but I knew they both had their own intimate relationship, and yet they had to hide it every chance they could get.They told me they were in love, two men who were at first enemies. Even before they confessed it to me, I caught then once or twice kissing when they thought I wasn't looking, or when they would sleep in an embrace with each other.If they weren't embracing, which was rare, they weren't too far away from each other.I could see how they loved each other, both with passion and yet with innocence, and how they never dared to be separate from each other for long periods of time.They've done that in the past and it was unbearable, so now they were together always. 

For me, I didn't mind it.In fact, it was easier for me to see that between the both of them than to accept the long effects of my new life, mainly excuse I did believe in love and they both had it. I wanted something like that in my own life.

"That sounds nice," I said in agreement, thinking that maybe that would be better for me to talk to God and see what He had to say to me in prayer.

"I pray to Him all the time." Nicolo said to me as the tension in between us almost lifted completely, "Even in times when I feel God is not near me."

"What about Yusuf?" I asked.

"He lets me go alone," He admitted, not sounding sad about it but casual, "He doesn't go himself, but he doesn't mind it.If it gives me peace, then peace I'll receive."I nodded, hearing a snap fo a twice behind me and Nicky looking up.I could see his stance getting a bit tense and stiff, having me go tense too as another snap was heard.Footsteps right behind us as I was watching Nicky, seeing him look past me and hold out his hand at me to sit still. 

"Two travelers alone out here?"

I felt a chill as I tried not to move too fast.The voice sounded deep and almost predatory-like.I heard of stories of those who died traveling out here in the woods and their possession being stolen, other of women's being deflowered of they were vulnerable and exposed.Though we were immortal, we still had to protect ourselves. 

"Peace be with you.My wife and I don't want any trouble," Nicolo said out loud to the stranger behind us.I looked down at my weapon on the ground, so close for me to reach down and grab it.But Nicky gave me a quick look, not to do something stupid at that moment as the stranger chuckled.

"A foreigner?Hasn't anyone told you about being out here in the woods?"

I had my foot slowly go forward without the rest of my body still.I had to trust Nicky in how he was handling this, his eyes trained right behind me, and yet I could read his body language in how he felt a twinge of threat there.Yusuf was nowhere to be found, and 3 against 1 was more of a probability than 2 against 1.I got my foot up against my bow and arrow sheath, taking in a shaky breath as I started to slowly bring them both back towards me very carefully.

"Leave us be, and may God go with you.We don't want trouble," Nicky said to the stranger, though his voice was getting a bit more agitated as I had my weapon right under my foot.

"I don't take requests from religious mongrels and their mute wives," The stranger said in a low manner as he took another step towards us.I felt as though I still had to do something, even with Nicky trying to have me stay still.I was still in between the both of them and I would have the fist blow fo whatever this person wanted to do.

" _Tais-toi ou je te ferai taire_." I said, hearing the sound of feet moving towards us go silent as I could tell the stranger was now taken back.I placed the top of my boot underneath the bow handle, getting it elevated a bit without moving an inch now as then carefully leaned down to grab my arrow out fo sight.

"What did you say, woman?" He asked me in a growl, having me lock eyes with Nicky and see him give me a look.If I was going to be talked down to, because of my gender, it wasn't going to be pretty on their end.It's happened before, me having to correct someone who was trying to undermine me.But now, I held the arrow at the end and just waited for the right moment.

"I know you heard me," I replied in English, "You heard him, too.Walk away now, or you'll lose your life,"

I was giving him an ultimatum, either leave us or be killed.I never lived to kill another person, but now our lives were far too precious now.We couldn't let others take us away from each other, and although I knew I had some danger because of my gender, the others would be in worse trouble because of their relationship.

"I won't let some bitch of a woman and a foreign piece of scum—"

It only took a second, kicking my bow up to grab it in mid-air, loading the arrow to rear it back on the string, and whirled around in my seat to aim it right at the stranger.I released, seeing the arrow go right into his chest.He was a bigger man, almost like a mountain man himself.I knew then that I had to have made the right choice.

He staggered back, gasping as crimson spouting through the thick tunic he was wearing.He fell to the ground in a heap, dead as he could be as I sighed and lowered my bow, seeing my arrow poking right tout of his chest.It all happened so fast, and once again it was quiet within the forest.

Quietly, I got up and walked over to the body, peering down at the man there who was now dead for more than a moment or two.He had to have been in his early adult years, looked like a working man but was red in the face.Perhaps he was drunk and was looking for trouble, to which I had maybe a small glimpse of remorse but nothing too drastic. Reaching over, I yanked the arrow straight out of his chest and walked back over to the fire. 

Nicolo watched my every move, seeming a bit shocked from how I did it so fast as I wiped down the arrow with my cloak sleeve and got the blood off, "Was that necessary?"

"He disgraced your character, called me a bitch and a mute, and mocked our religion," I explained to him as I was cleaning, pausing for a moment as I then look directly at Nicolo.He didn't seem mad about it as I was sating my reason, and then I shrugged, "I'll ask for forgiveness when we go to church."

Nicolo slowly smiled, having me grin at him there with our fire between us.It was the first moment that we had together as friends probably, and a sense of peace was over us as a dead body was not too far away.Although taking a life should never always happen, I knew I had to do it to protect us.It was going to get easier in time for me to understand and live with. 

"Besides," I said with a pause as I pointed the arrow at Nicky with my hand, "If Yusuf was here, he'd chop the man's head off for what he said about you,"

Nicolo pondered on it for a split second before he sighed.I had to grin in how he was reacting to what could have happened if Yusuf knew. 

"He would," Nicolo said in a huff, though it wasn't saddening, "Come, let's get rid of the body before Yusuf finds out."

* * *

**Modern Day**

"Looked like a male, young, wearing a backward baseball cap and dark sunglasses,"

A rush was going through me as I was running down the stairs, the other in two with me as I was zipping up my jacket in the process beforeI grabbed was a black faceguard that was in one of the pockets and threw it around my neck.

There was a sense of danger for our group now, someone shot me in the throat and tried to get to the others.Plenty of questions were coming over me as I got down to the lobby and ran down the side, not through the front, in case of more firing coming out of the front.I knew the side door was going to lead me into the alleyway and out of the line of sight from where the shot came from. 

I kicked the door open and the others followed as we made it out into the alleyway, eyes doing down to the opening of the alleyway on both sides hearing some police sirens coming through from a far distance.

"Whoever it was is running on foot since the cops are coming," Andy explained as I dug my feet into the ground to get ready to run, "We need to take all sides of the buildings,"

"I'll go left," I said to her, "You and Nile go right and Nicky and Joe hit the back.Blend into the crowd first before we get into the building and don't draw a crowd.I'll find a way to slow down the police to get them away from the building,"

"You on your own?" Nile asked as she was clearly getting a grasp on what we were about to do.

"I'm faster," I said to her as we all looked at each other, sensing that there was no real need to talk about this since the shooter could be farther away, "I know how the French Police work: they're calm but they're scattered brained."

Andy nodded, clearly going along with the plan that I was giving them as a group.I know I just got back with this group, but I had times in the past with them when I would take over the reign so being a leader and go with my gut in a plan, not with my head.Andy knew how I worked, and at times when she reminded me of her leadership, she was more than helpful none the less.

"Be careful," Joe said to me, having me nod at him, Nicky giving me a look too to remind me to be safe.I gave him a nod too. But once we were about to go out and go with our plan, an explosion was heard out on the street, shaking the buildings that were on either side of us in that small alleyway. Shrieks were heard out in the street and we all looked to see some smoke rising up in the air.We all rushed out towards the end of the walkway, finally seeing the damage.

The building where the sniper had a massive hole on the ground level, bricks were everywhere and smoke was pouring out of the inside of the building.People were rushing all around the street in horror and panic as sirens were getting louder in the distance and coming closer. 

"That settles the distraction," Joe said dryly as I was started to scan the area.People were rushing left and right, clearly not knowing what was going on in front of them.I was mostly scanning the area, wondering if there was going to be someone sticking out that didn't belong there. 

Finally, I saw someone standing a bit too still at the far end on the right, in the middle of the street.Everyone else was in a free fall from what happened, but this person wasn't even reacting to the horror of it all.He had a baseball cap on, denim jacket and black skinny jeans, sunglasses on over his young face.He looked to be barely in this twenties, and yet he looked stiff in how he was standing there on the street.

Something's off with him. 

"Down the street on the right side," I said to the group, all fo then were watching too and they saw the same young adult.Something didn't feel right with him at all, and I wanted to see the others looking too. 

"You think it's him?" Nicky asked from right behind me.

"One way to find out," I said to him, seeing him and the others giving me an awkward look.I rearranged my jacket on and pointed to him briefly.

"I'm gonna poke out a bit so he can see me, stay back a bit," I advised them, seeing them all look at each other before he tucked back into the alleyway a bit.I took a careful step out from the alleyway, leaning against the wall and having my hands shoved in my pockets.I was trying to play coy, blending into the other people there in the area as the smoke was still pouring out into the street.I kept my eyes on him, not moving or saying anything to get his attention on me in case he wasn't the person we were looking for. 

Then, he locked eyes me. 

Instantly, something clicked on his face as we were looking at each other.I didn't move but glared at him as he was alone out there alone in the open.I would think he would start running or even coming over to me to start something.But he surprised me, reaching behind himself to his backside and pulling out a pistol.

Within a split second, he pointed it right at me.

He shot, the sound of gunfire hitting the streets and more people were scattered around.The bullet sliced through my jacket sleeve, having me grunt in pain as it pierced my arm and went into the brick wall next to us.Andy grabbed my jacket sleeve to pull me back as I reached up to touch my wound.

"You okay?" She asked, looking at my arm.

"No, I'm good, he just grazed me," I said as I could instantly feel the wound healing itself within seconds.I looked back to where the man went, but he was already running.I breathed out a heavy breath and dug my heels into the ground before I too started running.All I could think about was catching this guy, see where he was going, and leading me.I threw the faceguard over my chin and mouth and my hoodie over my head while I was running, then pumping my arms as I was catching up to him within moments. 

He hung a hard left, having me follow him and lose a few seconds on him as he was then going through some of the side streets in order to derail me off of his trial.I was used to this kind of running after people, whether it was thieves or those who were killers.I didn't know how I was going to feel about him just yet and what he was about, but as we were playing cat and mouse, I could tell in how he was sprinting away from me he was desperate to not be caught by me.I didn't know if the others were behind me I was too focused on the man in front of me and how I was so close to getting him.

Finally, making it to another side street, I got a hold of his arm and threw him up against one of the brick walls there next to me.His head slammed against the wall, my arm went to his throat as my other hand was on his chest to keep him there.He struggled for a moment, trying to claw away from me though I had him pinned well against the wall for a few seconds.

"Who are you?" I asked him, hearing him grunt in my grasp as I was drilling him hard with eyes.Of course, he said nothing, but he got a good kick in my lower stomach, having me fall back and release him.He then took a swing at me, having me dodge the ship before he rammed into my body and slammed me against the wall on the other end of the walkway.I could hear the others running over to us as my head collided with the brick wall, the man rearing his hand back to punch me in the face and making my face guard fall to expose my face and eyes.

"Should we help her?" I could hear Nile said in worry as they were watching me from a distance.I dodged the punch just in time as he punched the wall.He cried in pain, giving me time to frame his face in my hands and move his head down into my knee that was coming up to hit him in the nose. The bone cracked and he howled.

"Nevermind," Nile said in amazement.

Stumbling back, blood was pouring out of his nose as I reached behind my head and felt blood against my fingers and head.I pushed off the wall, walking over to him and grabbing my gun off of my thigh holster to use on him.I was about to shoot at him when he grabbed my arm and broke it from his hold, snapping the bone clean.I cried out in pain, my gun falling to the floor.

"Shit!" Andy cried out as the man was now trying to do the same with my other arm.But I was quicker, slamming my fist into his broken nose and seeing him stumble a bit behind me.I reached behind me with my one good hand, grabbing the back of his neck and threw him over my shoulder, seeing him fall to the floor in a heap.Once he hit the ground, I heard some bones crack in his neck and he was very still.

He was dead.

"Search the body," Andy said to Joe, "Nile, keep watch,"

"Got it," Nile was standing a bit away with her gun at the ready as Andy and Joe were looking through the pockets of the body, hoping to find something.Nicky was instantly over in front of me, his eyes were looking at me in concern as I was cradling my broken arm and my head against the wall, waiting for the healing to start.I knew it was broken in a few places from the clean punch I got and was still riding on an adrenaline high.I leaned against the wall with my whole body, my broken arm was now aching all over and feeling like a noddle.

"Breathe through it," Nicky reminded me, giving me not enough time to talk back to him when I felt the bones starting to repair themselves.Gunshots were easy to go through when it came to healing, just a bite of the lower lip and you're good to go. Other wounds are a bit worse, but nothing has the intense pain as a bone repairing itself. 

My mouth fell open silently in pain as I dug my head into the brick wall to stop any kind of pain from the broken arm to consume me.It was terrible, the groaning and cracking of bones moving around and having me do nothing to soothe it. Shocks and lightening fast jolts of sheer pain scorched through my arm instantly. I almost collapsed if it wasn't for Nicky holding me up and standing close by.

"Deep breath, Eleanor," he said to me in a hushed tone over and over, getting an arm around my waist to hold me up when I was doubling over.I looked down at my arm, seeing it pop back in place as I groaned out in agony.

"Fuck," I cursed as it was all over, rotating my arm carefully and making sure it was good to go.Nicky released me as I sighed in relief and in tiredness as I looked over at Nicky, seeing him watch me like a hawk.I nodded my head once, showing that I was fine as he let out a shaky breath from watching me repair myself. 

"Shit….guys?"

We both looked over, walking over to where Joe was perched over the body, a white look on his face like something shook him to his core.Andy looked too while she stood over Joe and the body, Nile was staying in her spot but looking too to see what was going on.

"What is it, Joe?" Nicky asked, perching down to squat over the body with Joe.Joe had the shirt pulled down as if he was hiding something there and was afraid to show it to us.He looked at Nicky, a grave look that showed all of us that it was serious.he then slowly looked up at me and saw me stare at him in curiosity.Finally, he moved the shirt up and showed a pale chest.All of us were frozen, not knowing what to do, but I was in a different headspace from what I was seeing.It was a cold gush of water coming over me, instantly tunneling everyone else out as the symbol was in dark contrast against the white skin.

A Swastika


	6. You're Far From A Fool

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: I do apologize for mixing up the dates to and from, I've fixed those mistakes! Once again, I haven't read the comic at all but just going along with what I saw in the movie! 
> 
> I hope I'm doing a good job for you guys, please leave a comment and let me know!
> 
> Also, I want to show the dynamic Eleanor has with the group in this chapter, and I promise more action and flashbacks will come soon!

  
**Modern Day**   
**Paris, France**

The others stood back in utter silence in the living room as I was grabbing the things I needed in my apartment, sporting a still tingling arm that was severely broken 30 minutes, before, a massive headache from a head injury, and a bad case of vertigo and panic from seeing a symbol that shook me to my core and made me almost go insane in agony. Needless to say, it was complicated.

We dumped the body in the river, not before taking pictures of the body and sending the pictures to Copley.

He was working on those pictures and what he could make of them since something was very off with this whole ordeal. I was singled out, in my own apartment, by one singular person who wanted me dead. I kept thinking backward, retracing my steps in all of those mini solo missions I had alone and if I made any enemies. I knew I didn't because I left no trace behind me at all in anything I did. None of this made sense. 

It was the Swastika that got me.

My bed already had my backpack on its surface, stuffed with some extra clothes and a few trinkets here and there. It left me to pack up my weapons in their traveling packs that I used to disguise them. I had my bow and arrow, keeping it in top condition all of these years, a few guns and knives, and my three crossbows. 

One of them was from the 18th century, an ancient weapon that I confiscated when we were protecting a town from a pirate invasion, a second one that was a bit smaller from out in the East Andy brought to me as a gift, and the third was from Desert Storm. It was my favorite one.

My head was still reeling and my heart rate was up tenfold, and it was making me angry how all of this was revolving around me. It was the last thing I wanted to do when I reunited with the others, and now it was happening again. The period might have been different, but I was the same: harm on my friends because of me was downright disgraceful in my eyes.

"Eleanor," Andy said softly, though I shrugged her off and was packing one crossbow carefully in the long thick trunk I had it in. I heard her sigh softly as she walked over to stand by my bed and look at me carefully, yet I avoided her gaze.

"Eleanor you need to stop and take a breath," She tried again, but this time I scoffed at her.

"Since when do you let me take a breath?" I asked shortly as I moved into the closet to get my second crossbow going in its trunk, hoisting it on the bed and getting it packed up tightly.

"Since you were always the one to tell me to take a breath in the past," She replied, her voice still even and smooth. I finally stopped, placing my hands on the trunk itself and closing my eyes, taking a massively deep breath and feeling my lungs rattle against my ribs because of how much I took in. 

"He singled me out," I said slowly in the room, my voice low and dry, "He fired at none of you, just me. Right in the throat point-blank,"

"We saw all of it," Andy agreed, still staying calm.

"I have no enemies, nor did I leave anything behind to track me here," I said, shaking my head slowly in denial.

"You never do leave anything behind, we're now doubting you on that," She reassured me, "You're that best at covering our tracks to keep us from danger," I heard her pause, maybe then thinking to herself on what she was going to say to me next. I opened my eyes slowly at her and seeing her watch me as if we both already knew what I was thinking about and she wanted me to say it first. 

"You saw what was on his chest then, Andy?" I asked her carefully my voice wanting to scream but I had to keep it leveled because of who I was talking to. I had more respect for her because she was our leader, she saw more things than the rest of us combined, and she knew how this life worked in strategy.

"I did," She replied softly, seeing how I was so close to anger.

"So you know why this…that Swastika.....that it's making me so angry and….scared….and confused. I can't do that again, not since it's still so fresh for me," I said as I was taking in deep breaths to calm myself down. She nodded, her face was solemn enough to show that she wasn't going to push me in a place that was going to get me angry. I knew she was there too when this all happened before, she had a glimpse of what I was feeling. I had to remember that. 

"Copley is going to get to the bottom of this," She reassured me though I shook my head and looked away from her to not scoff in her face since I respected her too much, "This had not happened to us before, yes. But this also hasn't stopped us before either," 

"But if I'm going to be the only target…I can't let you—" I said to her, seeing her shake her head instantly and place her hand on mine that was still clutching my equipment in a death grip. I looked back at her, seeing that her face was stern. the look of a leader as she was staring me down. 

"We are not going to let you be alone in this," She reminded me with now her low tone of voice, it wasn't threatening but it was authoritative none the less, "What happened to you in the past is in the past, and it will not be a repeat. I won't allow it, nor will Nile, or Joe and Nicky for that matter,"

I had to believe her, I had to. This time around it was different, a new playing field and a new set of rules. I felt smarter than before, the others must have too. We change like chameleons over the decades as the world kept turning. Though we were still in time, we had to adapt not just to survive but to help as well. 

I was still holding out in that grudge of hate and fury from my own personal demise and heartache, but maybe coming back to the group was a tall tell sign of me needing to no longer be alone or self-reliant on a lot of things. 

"I know I'm not good at being sentimental," Andy started, having me give her a look and almost snort from the though of her confession to her mannerisms.

"That's the understatement of the century," I commented, seeing her smile at me.

"But I do want you back with us. Both of the boys have missed you greatly, especially Nicky. When Booker was with us, he missed his French Ally. Nile can learn a great deal from you when it comes to a fight. But….ah fuck it….I've missed you too," She confessed, shifting a bit awkwardly as she patted my hand with hers. It was rare to her Andy this like, her emotions coming over her way of thinking. I've only seen that once with her, back when we met and she was always on her guard. Her past was just as brutal and being with us gave her the same relief to the pains she was carrying too. I looked over at the direction of the living room, thinking of the other three that were there and talking to each other.

"If this has anything to do with me, and me alone, I don't want you all to be a part of it and get hurt by it," I reminded her, wanting that to be very clear in this conversation and what was going to unfold next. Most of the time that was a hard request since we were a group that did everything together and helped each other like we were one being. 

Andy gave me a cocked look with her eyebrow raised high, "Well, I don't know how you're going to explain that to them out there, Eleanor,"

"Don't remind me," I grumbled, seeing her give me one last small smile She placed her hand on my shoulder and squeezed it.

"You have us, okay?" She asked as a reminder. I nodded.

"Thanks, boss," I thanked her. She nodded back grabbing one trunk and then my backpack as I was getting my last trunk ready for my smaller crossbow taking apart in pieces. It was feeling a bit better about it because of my talk with Andy, but it wasn't all the way healed. I had a lot to think about and process if this was going to be worse than it was. 

Finally, I walked out into the living room with my two crossbow trunk and, seeing the four of them talking together and then looking at me once I made my presence known. I gave them a small smile as the other three were watching me, almost in worry and in remorse from what happened. 

"You gonna be okay?" Nile asked me, having me nod at her. I felt bad for her, seeing me like this and she was still fresh in this life we all lived in for hundreds of years, if not a millennium. She was part of this group now and was trying to help, bless her. I liked her. 

"I'll be alright, thanks Nile," I reassured her. Joe and Nicky were looking at me carefully, seeing that I was still trying to remind calm in front of Nile since she didn't know what clearly happened in the past. But they knew, and they were there to see how I reacted then. Was I going to react the same way now?

"Let's get back to Venice and go from there," Andy said to the group, trying to get us moving. Both Joe and Nicky reluctantly moved their gaze from me and over to Andy, who in return gave them a look. She was silently warning them not to press me, not right now. I had to give her credit: She knew how to speak with her eyes and she knew they would listen. They started to move out to the front door when I stopped suddenly.

"Wait, I forgot something!" I said, the others watching as I walked over to a particular spot on the living room floor, remembering something that I buried away with realizing it. Joe's foot was right on top of it, having me chuckle as I walked up to him, "Pardon me,"

He looked at me with a puzzled gaze, then moving over near Nicky as I reared my heel up high. I slammed it down on the floorboard, hearing it crack and snap in two pieces, falling to a hole underneath the floorboard. Placing the two trunks down and kneeling, I moved my hand down into the hole, the others were watching in interest as I was moving my hand around, knowing what I was looking for. 

Finally, I swiftly pulled up what seemed to be a wrapped parcel the size of a small knapsack, covered in dust a soil from being underneath the floorboard for so long. I pulled it out carefully with both hands, grinning as I held it in my hands before looking at Andy and the others.

"I have a collection going and I can't bear to part with it," I explained, getting up from my knees and walking it over to the backpack Andy was holding. Joe grabbed my two tanks of crossbows as I was lacing my parcel inside with the backpack with ease and zipping it up. I then was throwing it on over my shoulders before I looked back at the apartment that I used for years. I knew I wasn't going to be coming back here, having me kiss my fingers and placed it on the door frame over the front door. 

_"Bénis cet endroit,"_ I said in a low tone as we were walking the door.

 _"Amen,"_ Nicky said in agreement.

* * *

  
**Venice, Italy**   
**3 Days Later**

"What did you have to get?"

"You want to see?"

"If that's alright,"

"Of course, come," Nile and I walked into the sitting room as I placed the parcel on the coffee table. It was nice to be out of France and get back to the Venice air again, and away from all that happened back there. As much as I wanted to still be afraid of what was going to happen, knowing that someone was out for me alone, I had tried not to show it in front of the others so much. Especially Nile, who was still learning her way around this new life, and that last thing I wanted her to see was the fear that I lived with. Since we left France, not one spoke it since and decided to have Copley deal with it. That was fine with me, I wanted to focus on being here with my found family. I was winding down little by little, and the others picked up the signal not to mention it again until Copley got back to us.

Andy volunteered to go get us some groceries that early morning, just to stretch out her legs. I needed to be in a good headspace with the others, it felt much needed on my end. Nicky was making us all coffee and Joe was going through one of his sketchbooks, currently working on a sketch of the canals just outside the apartment, reclined in a loveseat with one leg over the armrest and the other on the ground.

Nile was sitting next to me as I carefully unfolded the top of the parcel so carefully.

"This parcel has been around since the 1700s," I explained, making sure nothing was going to rip off, "It's good for storage and preservation. Plus, I love the texture," Nile even carefully touched the edge of it, having me see her smile slightly as I finally moved the corners down to show that was inside. It was a neat pile, my very closed prized possession placed precisely and strategically to not topple or fall. There were at least ten things there, but they were from all over and from different moments in time.

"Wow," Nile said in amazement as she looked at me, "Can I?"

"Please," I said kindly, seeing her gently grab the first thing on the top of the pile. It was a jewelry box that could fit in the palm of her hand, amethyst quartz on the top shaped to look like a reclined lion with gold trimming and a small emerald gem at the opening of the box itself. 

"I found this in Russia, a snuffbox for decoration and storage. Apparently, this particular snuffbox used to belong to Catherine the Great," I explained, seeing Nile look at me in shock as she pointed at the object in her hand. Joe's head looked over in our direction as he could hear our conversation with a small smirk on his lips.

"You met her?" She asked, hoping that I would say yes. But I shook my head in a light chuckle, 

"I wish. Someone swiped it from her palace and gave it to me as a gift for me helping them stop an upcoming attack on their village," I explained as she carefully placed the trinket on the coffee table and looked at some more pieces that were in the pile itself. A lot of what was there were good memories, having me grin a bit as we were going through each piece, one by one. I knew it was hard to hold onto things with how we were immortal, but I had only a few things I would take with me until I knew I was going to die. These things, though they might seem small to others in the grand scheme of things, were timeless to me and meant more to me.

"Wait…" Nile said in a gasp, Nicky was walking over to us with coffee cups in his hands just in time to see Nile holding up a very dusty 7-inch vinyl in its cover and protector. Joe perched up from his sprawled spot on the love seat and place his sketchbook down to look as well. I merely sat still and watch how Nile blew off the dust and looked at the cover.

"The Beatles?" She asked, looking at me with confusion. I didn't say anything just yet as both Nicky and Joe now walked over, standing behind the couch to look over our shoulders too. They didn't get it yet, and I folded my hands in my lap to watch them carefully, "Don't tell me you met them too,"

"Perhaps," I replied calmly as Nicky handed me my coffee and was still looking at vinyl himself with confusion on his face.

"You met all of them?" He asked, looking at me as I took a small drink from the coffee. 

"No," I replied, "Just Paul McCartney. I ran into him at the park in London when he was having a smoke and we had a chat,"

"A chat…okay..." Joe said unconvinced, sounding sarcastic about it. 

"Just a chat," I reassured in a chuckle, "He was telling me about a song he wanted to write, wanting to watch people coming and going in the park we were in. We talked about life..loneliness, and I guess….I helped him out a bit," The others were looking at me now as I was then carefully and without saying another word pointed to the title of the song there along the top of the cover. 

Within three seconds, all three of them realized.

"You're….Eleanor Ridgy?" Nile asked slowly, trying to wrap her head around it. I only grinned, taking another sip of coffee. She looked beyond shocked as Nicky carefully took the vinyl from her hands to look himself and Joe next to him, "The actual Eleanor Rigby?!"

"You make it sound like it would be impossible," I voiced to her, seeing her open and close her mouth liked a gapped fish. I had to snicker as both Joe and Nicky were giving me funny looks. I rolled my eyes and pointed at Nicky in particular, "You can't be as shocked since you were practically one of the muses to Michaelangelo's David,"

"WHAT?!" Nile said in shock as she whirled around in her seat to stare at Nicky. Nicky then gave me a death glare as I knew I placed him now on the spotlight, I threw up my hand in defense as I drank another sip. Nicky was never upfront about these kinds of things and was more prone to being secluded and why with his own personal triumphs and pitfalls. 

_"Ti odio,_ " he grumbled at me as I giggled and Joe planted a kiss on his cheek to ease his anger off.

 _"Bugiardo_ ," Joe said to him as Nile was still reeling with all of this new information.

"Let me get this straight: You were a muse for David," She said to Nicky and then pointed to me, "And you inspired Eleanor Rigby?"

All three of us looked at each other as Nile was waiting for an answer, having me see Nicky finally give in a sigh as he hid his face in his hand almost in embarrassment. Joe took the vinyl from Nicky's hand as he was chucking from how Nicky was blushing red.

"It is something I'm not proud of," He said in a mumble against his hand that was shielding his face from us.

"Why not, my love," Joe crooned in his ear as he pinched Nicky's side with a wicked grin on his face, "The sincerest form of flattery is through art, make no mistake. He saw a beauty in you that's a mere fraction of what I see, and he wanted to show it to the world. Although, I get to see it every day and night. Lucky me,"

Nicky merely blushed and pushed Joe away playfully as he then walked to get the last two cups of coffee. Nile then looking back at me as Joe handed me the vinyl.

"This was one of the very first copies of the record when it came out," I explained, grinning from remembering all that time ago, "I only played it a few times, never wanting to scratch it." 

It was a simpler moment then, almost a still moment in time to make me remember what it was like then. The lyrics of the song filling my head and having me remember what I talked about on that bench and what it meant to me. Who knew it would turn int a mellow dramatic song, with more emotion behind it. 

I almost felt bitter about it then, really remembering that I was alone at that time with no one to lean on or talk to. It was hard at that time because it felt like I needed the others more than I wanted to admit, but my choice overruled my feelings. I felt l was lost in my mind, making me feel bitter and guilty all over.

Joe placed his hand on my shoulder, having em blink rapidly once more and look up at me. He was watching me zone out, a soft smile on his face. I felt bad, showing this in front of the others and mostly Nile. She too was quiet about it, maybe seeing that my mind was going to a dark place. 

"Let's go for a walk, you and I. Yes?" He asked. I numbly nodded my head, placing the vinyl carefully down on the coffee table. Nicky, over in the kitchen, was looking at me in worry and almost a hurt manner as I was going to walk with Joe and not with him. I got up, seeing Nile stay still next to the coffee table, almost looking a bit bad that I was going through a funk in front of her, and before I was able to walk away from her, she cleared her throat.

"I…um….thanks for showing me this," She said, gesturing to the objects on the table. I gave her a kind smile.

"Of course," I said to her as Joe was grabbing his sketchbook and pencil before walked over to give Nicky a goodbye kiss, whispering to him under his breath and Nicky nodding his head reluctantly. It was good to show a bit of my past to someone like Nile, who was beyond curious as to what it was like to live so long and yet seem to have it all together. She was just at the very tip in this new life, hundreds of years in front of her waiting to be explored and used. I wondered what she was going to be like.

"I'm honored to have shown you," 

* * *

  
"Nicky's worried about you," Joe explained as we were walking together, side by side down one of the more secluded streets in Venice. The sun was high above us, though it was not as hot as it was before, with locals going to and from shops and restaurants and a band playing softly in the distance on the corner. It was good to just breathe and get out of the safe house.

"He has been since we got back from Paris," Joe went on, "He was telling me about it last night. Nicky didn't know how to help you then, and it made him worry all the more,"  
  
"He always worries about me," I countered, "For about 600 years he's always acting as if I was going to burst into a thousand pieces, even after I would slaughter a league of men, even a battalion too," Joe had to chuckle as he smirked at me.

"That's not true," He reasoned while I shrugged my shoulders.

"He's know how I work," I added, rubbing the back of my neck to get the tension out of it.

"True, but he reads you more than Andy and I could," Joe explained some more as we were passing by a busy shop that was selling chocolates and sweets, the aroma making my stomach grumble in hunger, "He's always been that way with you, ever since we all came together."

"And not you?" I asked as I looked over at him. His tan face in the warm sunlight brought out the unique coloring in his hair and beard, his dark eyes seemed to glisten from the light as he gave a soft sound of a hum. 

"I was too, I admit it," he agreed, "But…you know now Nicky is. It's in his nature, and you two have such a bond that I don't even have with you. It happens when you travel together for so long with someone. Trust me, I know how he thinks when it comes to others," 

"I know," I mumbled, feeling a bit bad on how I was treating the others and how this was all mentally draining me. Joe could see it on my face as he tucked his arm around my waist and had me lean against him as we walked together in unison. 

"We can feel what you're feeling," Joe said to me calmly as we were walking in an embrace, "There is no shame in that. Think of it as the way we dream of each other when we're apart: it's a link. Perhaps it's how it is being Immortal together: feeling each other's feelings in times of stress and pain. Remember the time when Andy was having a hard time adjusting without Quynh, back when we were in the Caribbean? We all felt it and gave her space and time,"

"I remember," I answered simply. That was a moment in time I would take in place of Andy to have her no longer feel that guilt. 

"The other time when I broke down after our time in Egypt," Joe said calmly, having me look up at him as he was giving me a kind look in his eyes, "You all were there for me," I remembered then too, back in 1799 and we were aiding in the Battle of Mount Tabor. Joe was so drained from all that happened and he was shielding himself away from all of us when we tried to help him. Nicky coaxed him back to us, and all Andy and I could do was then wait and be patient.

I knew now what Joe was talking about, having me sigh and shake my head at my own stupidity.

"I'm a fool," I said simply. Joe smiled and planted a kiss in my hair lovingly.

"Ah, I've known fools and have been around fools. You are far from a fool," he reassured me as he rubbed my arm with his hand that was around my waist, "You are simply trying to come back from something that shook you at your core. We've all been here, Eleanor, and we've picked each other back up again every time, right?"

"Yes," I answered simply, knowing where he was coming from with this. I loved these talks with Joe, they were already both calming and yet intense at the same time. He always had words of wisdom for me when I needed them. He knew how to use his words with ease like he was poetic. I wondered if he was in some past life, no wonder Nicky fell head over heels in love with him. 

"Is it possible for me to ask you nicely to talk to Nicky when we get back?" Joe asked, trying to use his sweet voice against me since he knew he could win me over with him. I had to smirk, knowing that Joe would always think of Nicky's well-being before his own, "You know it's killing him to see you like this and not know what to do,"

"He feels that way?" I asked sheepishly, feeling worse as Joe rubbed my arm again when we turned another corner, seeing a coffee shop at the very end of the street that we both were aiming to go towards.

"If I know the love of my life, it's this: His core nature is to nurture and build others up, Eleanor. Don't fret about it," Joe said softly as we were about to get inside the coffee house, "Just talk to him. He wants it more than you realize."

I nodded in agreement, trying to think of a way to talk to him that would be best. We both were looking into the deserted coffee shop and I was raising an eyebrow at Joe, pointing in with my finger.

"Has his favorite coffee drink changed since I was with you guys?"

* * *

  
Nicky was perched at the patio outside, basking in the sun as he was reading a thick book that was on the patio table. He was hunched over, both elbows on the table and one of his fingers running through his hair as his eyes scanned every word with ease. I walked up to him quietly placing two items in front of him as he looked up from his passage at me. I gave him a warm smile as I pointed to the two items: A brown paper bag and a coffee cup.

"Sfogliatella," I explained calmly as I took out the two morsels that I got for him from the paper bag, placing them on a napkin and in front of his book. His eyes followed my movement as I then pointed to the coffee cup. 

"Macchiato," I said as he reached over to the cup, holding it in his hand as he then gave me inquisitive look. I smoothly sat down across from him and folded my own hands in my lap as I eyed him, seeing the kind sincere look in his eyes in how he seemed both confused as to why I was doing this and intrigued at the same time.

"Look," I started, looking over at Joe briefly. He was inside, sitting with Nile on the couch and giving me a silent thumbs up to encourage me to go on. I looked back at Nicky and took in a shaky breath.

"I've been trying to get through this roadblock inside myself for some time, after what happened to me then. And it's not fair that I pushed you out in trying to help me when you've helped me so much in the past that I can't count. Think of this, your favorites if I'm not mistaken, as a peace offering of sorts…to show you that I want you to help me,"

Nicky said nothing for a few moments as I was staring at him, feeling silly for that kind of a speech to some out to me. But I needed him to know that I did care that he was there, watching out for me in moments that I couldn't see him, It pained me that I made him worry for fear for me, even after 600 years of being together it never got old. Nicky never got old of me. 

Nicky then got up carefully, walking around the patio table and sitting down right next to me, his eyes were light in the sun and so kind to me as he faced me fully.

"I only worry because I care for you deeply," he explained, his hand on my arm as I watched him, "I can't help but worry and care for you since I know how deep within yourself you get when you feel troubled. We all have our times when we fall, and this time…it felt as if I didn't know what to do to make it better for you,"

"Just being close by does help, trust me," I reassured him, "I'm sorry for making you feel like that, and pushing you away when I needed you and the others. I've been away for too long and I didn't have anyone to look after me and to lean on when I needed it," I could tell what I said affected Nicky, his face going from soft to serious.

"You have all of us now," Nicky reminded me with his stern look within his eyes, scanning my eyes intently as he then pointed to himself, "Especially me. You'll always have me, Eleanor. Always, okay?"

Ever since we met so long ago, no matter how hard I wanted to push away from Joe and Nicky, they always came back for me to lean against. It was a hard world to grow in, all the traveling and navigating, the countless times we were killed and stayed at each other's side to watch each other come back to life, it took its toll. This life was meant not to the faint-hearted, and I was reminded at that time. Even now, insanely late in my life as an Immortal, I had to remember: even the oldest or the wisest just needed someone close by to watch and help them. 

"Okay," I replied, Nicky instantly leaning over to hug me. I sighed against his hug, my head on his shoulder, and my arms around him gently. One of his arms was around m shoulders and another around my waist, almost shielding me in his hug. It was nice, feeling how secure his hold was on me. Once again, I was breathed out so slowly and surely in just one hug from him, the tension was melting away like a ocean tide.

"Nicky, how is it your hugs alone can make someone feel so….complete." I had to ask since it was always one of those mysteries that we all had about Nicky. It was almost like a hidden power he had, none of us could compete with his hugs. 

Nicky chuckled, having me feeling it through my body as he squeezed it a bit tighter, "It's a God-given gift."

"Oh," I said in a light tone, pulling away and pointing behind us in the direction fo Nile and Joe, "Is that what Joe says?" Nicky looked back, seeing Joe showing his sketches to Nile on the couch of the sitting room, not intruding on our conversation. 

"He says that and many other things about me," Nicky said to me as he then pointed to the treats I got him, "Share this with me, and we can catch up a bit more, yeah? I wanna hear more about this talk with Paul McCartney and the song he wrote,"

"Of course," I said to him, leaning back in the chair as Nicky grabbed his drink and took a long sip. We both chatted under the warm Italian sun, the sense of fear was temporarily away from me now as I was reminiscing in some memories with my old friend. 

Maybe this time it won't be so bad when these guys were close by with me.


	7. We Can Wait Awhile

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: I am SO Sorry for the late post. I'm visiting family in Oregon for a full week and I haven't seen them since the pandemic came through here in the USA. So I do wanna continue writing this story BUT I also wanna spend time with my family. Please be patient!
> 
> Secondly, All of the comments I've gotten so far have been AMAZING! Thank you for the love and the drive to write some more! I'll do my best to keep it up!
> 
> Lastly, this chapter is lengthy, and it's a foreshadowing to some heavy stuff in the future, BE PREPARED! Thanks again for the love!

**1720**

Nassau, Caribbean

Andy came to us when we were in the Caribbean and fending the territory from Pirates.

The three of us found ourselves on those islands after aiding the end of the Royal African Company and the trade of slaves in slave ships.It was a brutal undertaking, though we did it without a second thought since we knew it involved innocent lives and money on their heads.Seeing all of those souls in the bowl of those ships, looking helpless, we didn't think twice to save them and take out the officers who were harming them in the process. 

After we helped take down at least three ships that were in the harbor of Nassau, we decided to stay in town for a while and lay low, giving ourselves a break.We were moving around endlessly for some time and this last adventure with the slaver traders was enough to wipe us all out.Besides, the glistening sun and prestige white sands were tempting for us to dig our feet in, and attempt to tan, though that wouldn't be possible since the sun-damaged we would get would heal itself. 

Of course, when we would decide to stay, Pirates would come through and try to ravage the town.

Luckily for Nassau, they had three Immortals to defend their territory. 

Of course, we did it under the radar.No one knew it was just the three of us, we would help the other locals that were already fighting against pirates that were trying to take over the territory.We wanted to be more in the shadows, not being well known or seen by the others that were fighting against the foes that would come by. 

Things were on a good shift for the three of us as a group.The more we were together and fighting together, the more we were binding in some kind of a family unit.Yusuf changed his name to Joseph and Nicolo to Nico, sounding less formal and more casual because of the way the world was changing.They were still going strong in their relationship, having a few scuffles here and there because of those looking at them in a certain way or at a threat.As always, Nico would calm Joe when Joe would get heated from snide remarks, and Joe would also ring Nico in every once in a while when he was exhausted or something moved him far too much.They were a good balance with each other, and while I loved from for what they wanted with each other.

I envied them.

I could tell they knew it and sensed it, times when I would walk in on them holding each other while they're asleep or when I could see them out of the corner of my eye sneaking kisses to one another in such a delicate way it was heartbreaking.I didn't want it to show when we would eat together or even walk from town to town.They were my teachers and showing me how to fight, they were my counselors to calm me down after a nasty raid or fight we were in, and they were my family through and through.

But then, the second night of us being in Nassau, I had the nightmare about one of the women we dreamed about for decades.

They were flashes behind my eyes, being placed in something dark and cold, chains being enforced, and then suddenly being engulfed in water all over to make it seem like I was about to drown. It happened so fast early into the morning as we were all nestled into our small hut fo a home that we bought with some spare money we received thanks to a previous raid. 

I gasped as I woke up, sitting up in my spot and grasping my throat in a death grip.The water was so clear and so real in my throat as I heard both Nico and Jospeh shoot up from their beds as well.it took me a mere moment as I was trying to get the feeling of drowning out of my throat.They were asleep on one side of the room and I was near the window, all three of us woke up in freight as it felt like we experienced the same thing.

Floating black hair, wide eyes, and shouts in the darkness of the ocean.

"Eleanor," Nico said to me in a hurry as he rushed over to place his hands on my side to get my attention on him.He had a thin sheen of sweat all over himself, his eyeshade in shock from what he experiences too.I gulped, finally, no longer having that sensation of being under the water but having a nightmare. 

"What as that?" I asked to ask him, not understanding.I looked briefly over at Joseph, seeing him also try to calm himself down and he was doused in sweat.But all three of us were thinking the same thing, the dread and the bottomless pit of fear coming through all of us. We all realized and sensed it, and I even felt it with the sensation of water filling my lungs. 

It was all too much, and we haven't met her yet.

The three of us were sitting out on the beach in the wee hours of the morning, watching the sunrise, and were trying to figure out what to make of what we felt that night.It was a solemn moment for us, none of us saying anything for long moments in time, but we were feeling it over and over. 

I felt my now heart going out to the woman that I saw in my dream, almost experiencing it through her eyes what she was going through once she was at the bottom of the ocean.it was so odd to think about, how I was almost channeling her and her whole should within that dream that it made me sick to think that I was going to vomit saltwater, just as she did.

"You both saw her, didn't you?" I asked in a croak, not wanting to bring down the mood but I had to know.I looked over at Nico and Joseph, seeing both of them locking their hands together in a death grip and sitting close, as if they were afraid that the other was going to blow away, just like in the dream.Joseph was the first one to look at me, Nico sitting on the other side of him as Joseph was in the middle.His face was solemn, a bit confused but none the less sad.Nico's face, on the other hand, seemed more determined and almost angry with what we went through there within the safety of our beds. 

"I saw her eyes…filled with so much fear," Joseph gravely said to me, "I've never seen that with her before,"

"I can hear her cries as they placed her in that Iron Maiden," Nico said bitterly, Joseph squeezing his hand to both hush him from the bitterness in his voice, and to also calm him.It didn't seem real, and yet we all sensed it and experienced it at the same time.before we knew anything was to happen to her, everything went cold and black.Our dreams about the women, up until this point, were of the both of them together and fighting epic battles, exploring the lands from far away places, and defending themselves.This was truly a sense of reality that none of us explored or thought about.

Exposure….and our demise.

"What does this mean for us?" I asked to ask, sounding afraid.Joseph leaned on me carefully, sensing my fear and how I was looking dead ahead at the sea amongst the sandy bank we were sitting on.

"We can be exposed for who we are at any time," Joseph explained to me carefully, "We'll have to be more careful for now on.The world is evolving, and we'll have to go with it: more lingering eyes and more raised questions."

"The other woman," I said to him, seeing him raise his eyebrow at me now as I gulped, "Now she's alone…"

It was another award moment to think about: what would happen if I was going to end up alone?I was alone for the first fifty years, not knowing what to do or how to do it.Nico and Joseph were my saviors in a way to show me how to live, merely because they've done it hundreds of years before I was in this new life.They were experienced, going on 700 years, whereas I was only at 200 years give or take. 

I was still young, young and naive at times.

It would break my heart to try and navigate what it would be like in this wold all alone, no one to grow with since everything else would die around me.That sense of guilt that would come behind my back like a phantom itch or sensation.My heart would break and I would go insane from the notion.Nico and Joseph would never leave each other, it was a miracle that they found each other at the same time in the Crusades, both coming back to life at the same time.That was rare, and they both knew it.

Now with me, I felt as times that I was stepping in on their lives a bit too much.They would reassure me over and over that they wanted me with them, both in strength in numbers, and they wanted to have that familiar sense of a family amongst each other.Since we could perish or die in God know how long, it made sense to have each other to help bring back to life if we could.

"Eleanor," I looked over at Joseph, seeing him stare at me to intensely in the darkness.Nico was looking too, his arm wrapped around Joseph's arm as Joseph's other hand was now placed on my knee that was drawn up to my chest.Maybe they could sense what I was thinking, their judgment on how I was somewhat grieving for this woman that I never met in person.

"You will never be alone in this world," he stated to me, seeing me search his eyes, "Nico and I won't allow it, not for one second.This world changes, and yet we don't.To see what this world does to itself and have no one to experience it with would be…beyond agony,"

"You two have each other," I said to them, not trying to sound bitter but it was raw to speak about.Joseph and Nico said nothing, Joseph tilted his head to side from the comment and exhaled carefully.But before he could give me some kind of explanation, Nico was the one who spoke up.

"Just because Joseph and I love each other doesn't mean you don't belong with us as a family," Nico finally said from the other side of Joseph.He sounded so sure about it, he too was giving me a look within the darkness of the night, yet I could see his pale eyes so clearly, "Joseph and I don't want to have you away from us, Eleanor.You're part of us, and we're part of you, right?" 

Even at this time, I knew they were coming from a good place.Exploring the world and where we went seemed a bit safer with both of them in tow.There were plenty of memories, apart from battles, that made me happy and feel a bit better about being an Immortal.They taught me more than any tutor would, and they loved me through the times that were painful or heartbreaking.I couldn't hope but do the same for both of them, giving them counsel or advice and showing them my traits and tricks.

"Yes," I said to him, Joseph leaned over to have some weight against my own as he could somehow sense what I was experiencing at the moment. 

"As stubborn as he is in how he speaks about what he's feeling, he's right," Joseph said to me in his kind voice, "It'll always be the three of us, always.I don't want to it see it any other way since I consider you part of my family and tribe,"

"As do I," Nico said in agreement, his smile was now seen and it was gentle.I felt my heart hurting in how they made it sound so simple and yet it was so profound, "And now that we know that things can still happen out of our control, we need each other more than ever,"

"Should we consider the woman who's alone now?" I had to ask since she was still haunting my mind.Just the thought of not having another to fight with and learn from, to grow as a person and as a warrior, or to just had a comrade who was Immortal, seemed unbearable.

"Perhaps we can try to find her," Joseph said, thinking to himself, "She seems powerful and capable of handling herself, but this must be hard for her," He paused, looking over at Nico with a curious look on his face, "What do you think, my love?"

Nico was thinking to himself too, his pensive face was a bit sterner than Joseph.He then let out a small sigh, looking at both of us.

"Finding her is a logical option, but for now, we should wait," Nico explained, though now I was confused.That didn't seem like something Nico would say since he too was wanting to go on the hunt for the two women for some time.

"Why wait?What if she needs us?" I asked.

"That may be the case, but she might almost need that time alone since she lost her comrade and friend do something this devastating," Nico explained to me, "Grief changes people, for better or worse.From what we knew of the two of them, they were connected in a way that seemed deep and authentic.This might take time for her to at least heal from what she was feeling,"

He did have a point: even an Immortal had feelings of those who were mortal.Grief and loss were still real, and we had it worse since we had to move on and other mortals would come and go while we were staying still.

"Maybe we can wait for a while," I slowly said, finding myself in agreement with him though I wasn't at first.Now, since the three of us were in a new spot and finding a moment to breathe as I could see the small speckle of sunlight about come over the darkness of the sky and make the stars disappear, "Maybe…we can stay here for a while,"

"Really?" Joseph asked me, almost sounding surprised by what I was thinking about.

"This might be a good place to rest, not worry about anything," I admitted to him, seeing him look over to give Nico a look and a small smirk on his lips, "What, you don't wish to stay here and lay on the beach, or swim in the ocean so blue?"

It was like I was tempting them, showing them what we could be missing fit hey wanted to move on to another place where no one knew about us.This place almost seemed to be like heaven, the first time I ever saw the ocean this clean and pristine, and the warm sun soaking on my skin every day.It was so soothing to be there, and have a few days of doing nothing nut just breathe…breathe and enjoy my life.

"We should stay for a few years," Nico suggested from his spot, "Maybe 5?After that, who knows.5 years is nothing for us, but maybe we do need it,"

Joseph chuckled as he pressed a kiss in Nico's hair,"I rightfully agree, my love."

So, we stayed.

* * *

**5 Years Later**

"God…give me a breath!"

"You're slow, old man,"

"Your words will be the end of you, child,"

Nico and I chuckled as we both were collapsing onto the sand, taking deep and heavy breaths as we were done with another round fo sparring with swords.It was, of course, another glorious morning in Nassau, the warmth of the summer was coming very soon and we could feel it in everything we did.Today was one of those days that we wanted to relax and not have a worry in the world.

We all took on odd jobs to blend into the locals on the island, keeping the one house that we got the first time we arrived and making it more like home as the years went by.Joseph worked at the market, painting and drawing the shop signs and boards for a profit and would help sell the fish Nico would get as a fisherman.I was finding my own odd jobs here and there, mostly with housekeeping for more of the richer locals that were higher in society.To others thought it seemed mundane, even Nico and Joseph thought it wouldn't work out for me.But I, on the other hand, didn't mind it at all.It was good for me to learn some of those skills when it came to basic housekeeping so I could use it on my small shack of a home. 

It was busywork, but it was needed.

Nico and I sat on the white sands, our small shack was right behind us as we could hear some of the locals chatting by and playing in the water of the lagoon that was close by.Nassau was one of those places where there were plenty of beaches for everyone to enjoy and not overcrowd.We never once felt as though our privacy was in jeopardy.Both Nico and I were taking deep breaths, both sweating from head to toe.Nico was wearing a tunic shirt with pants, and I was still in my petticoat, undershirt, and stomacher that was loose enough to spare in.

"You know how I feel when you call me that," I advised him, seeing him chuckle as he was trying to catch a breath and he nodded his head, pointing at me.

"I know," he replied, "Which is why I say it,"

I had to shove him playfully as both of our swords in the sand between us, we both were placing our hands behind us in the warm sand to lean back.We were under the cover of the foliage and trees, the shade was giving us some relief but not a whole lot since the sun was now blazing over out spot on the island.It was a picture-perfect day for us, nothing to do to worry about.We used these days to spare with each other, exploring the island's secret places that we haven't reached yet, and just napping under the crisp cool nights with the stars around us. 

This was the peace we needed, and it was glorious.

"Are you glad we stayed?" Nico asked out of the blue, his breath coming down as I was looking over at him in wonder.My hair was longer than ever, over my shoulder in a French braid to make it easier to whip up in a bun.Nico's hair was getting long again,and these days he was more prone to keep it short and out of his eyes.Both of our skins were kissed by the sun plenty of times, and yet we went back to being pale within hours.A somewhat perk we got as an Immortal.

"Yes," I said simply as I was digging my toes in the sand a bit, "It's better than being out there in Europe where plenty of things have been going wrong,"

"And yet Europe brings those problems here," Nico countered back as he huffed out one last breath before he sighed in relief.

"Good thing we're here then to stop them.I never liked their policies and how they try to control humans as if they were cattle," I advised, seeing him nod his head as his eyes were slowly going into the horizon of the ocean, I looked over to watch him too.There was Joseph, diving through the waves in nothing but his pants and a big grin on his face.His hair was getting shaggy and untidy, though I would help him trim it since he knew how to do his beard without hesitation.He looked as if he was part of the ocean, moving along the waves with ease and seeming at ease.Stealing a glance over at Nico, I could see how Nico's head tilted to the side watching his lover, a small smirk on his lips.

"Joseph needed this," He said, his voice sounding soft as we watch Joseph stand waist-high in the water and take a breath, "I can tell how natural he is here in comparison in the other places he's been to.No one questioning him, threatening him under their breath.He's safe here."I rubbed his arm soothingly, seeing him he was a bit stressed with Joe and how he was treated in certain places we've been to in the past.As strong and capable Joseph was when it comes to taking care of himself, Nico naturally worried. 

"We all needed this," I said in agreement, "This place hasn't brought us any fear as of late," 

"You curious to see what else is out there in the world?" Nico asked, looking over at me curiously as I was crossing my legs in front of me.We always talked about where to go next and what to see. 

"I don't know," I admitted, "Maybe somewhere out in the New World.I've heard nothing but stories of new land and prosperity,"I've heard stories, plenty from out here in Nassau about a New World that could be vastly different from any other place. 

"Also witches," Nico commented, having me now look at him with an amused look.

"Witches?You can't be serious?" I asked in a scoff.

"Some of the talk in the tavern is how the Quakers out there are executing Witches, or what they think are Witches," Nico explained as I had to roll my eyes from the mere thought of religious leaders with such control.

"Witches…how despicable," I muttered.

"it's quieted down now out there, but maybe a few years we can go explore out there to see what it's like," Nico suggested, sounding hopeful about it as we were watching Joseph slowly come out of the water, walking over to us and getting his feet covered in the pristine white sand.

"You two are squawking here under the trees like old women as I swim, you're missing the perfect ocean!" he said in a huff, Nico reached over behind him to where Joseph left his tunic.Nico tossed it to him as I chuckled.

"We were discussing the New World," I explained, seeing him give us a puzzled look as he threw on his tunic over his head, "Some new opportunity might be there…apart of religious tyrants calming there are witches amongst them,"

"Witches?" Joseph asked, not sounding convinced as he got his arms through the sleeves, "Don't they realize there are far worse things in the world than witches?"

"Quakers don't have a strong sense of diversity amongst their own," Nico reassured them, Joseph leaning over to grab Nico's hand and hoist him up to his feet.Once Nico was grounded in the sand on his feet, Joseph planted a kiss on his lips and Nico chuckled.

"So, to The New World then?" Joseph asked as Nico leaned over to hoist me up with his hand.I got up easily, dusting off the sand on my petticoat, and nodding my head.

"I'm don't mind," I confessed, "Who knows, maybe we'll go out there and not like it and find ourselves back here,"

"We'll always come back here," Nico reassured me as Joseph had to grin from how Nico was casual about it, "This place was nothing but a blessing for us,"

"Says the man who hides in the shade as I play in the sun," Joseph countered in a tease.

"You can get away with it in the sun," I reminded him as I pointed to his skin in a loving manner, "Nico and I are too pale, our skin would surely perish in comparison to your skin,"

"And yet your skin will be back to normal within hours," Joseph argued with me, Nico rolling his eyes as he quickly laced his fingers together with Joseph before releasing them, "You two need to experience the fruits of your labor by swimming in this ocean,"

Before either of us could argue with Joseph, there was a sound of some kind of scuffle or fight breaking out behind us near the outreach of town, near the square.All three of us looked in the direction, the sound of glass shattering and screams were heard. 

"That can't be good," Nico said in a huff as I leaned down to grab my sword and Nico's as well, shoving his in his hand and tying my sword's strap around my hip in a hurry.

"If it's another bar fight with drunk pirates, we best leave them," Joe warned as the three of us were now trekking through the sand and over to the opening of the square that wasn't too far away, the sound of the fighting was getting louder and brutal while we were getting closer.I was about to say something else when some gunshots were and now we were sprinting through the sand and onto the grassy plains that were in front of the local tavern.

The sound was coming from within the square, buildings all around and a sectional courtyard right in the middle where the tavern was located had cheese of fighting and shouts heard all over.Other locals were rushing over to see what was happening, and I finally grabbed the sleeve of one local who was running away from the fight.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Some wild, foreign woman asking for a ship, clearly looking for a fight.Her eyes have the devil in 'em, Hell, she shot three dead already who tried to kill her," He grumbled, shoving my hand off and walking off as another round of shattering glass was ringing in the air.Joe was already running full speed at this point as Nico was hanging back with me, the both of us now trying to catch up with Joe and see where he went. 

Once we were within the courtyard, we could see there was clearly a massive crowd around the scuffle. People were looking over the railings of the second and third floor of the shops, heads poking out of windows and murmurs were filling the square. This looked bad, real bad since this could also bring the soldiers around and cause more trouble.

"Where's Joseph?" Nico asked behind me, trying to look through the massive crowd himself and having worry etched on his face.

"I don't know.Go find him and I'll meet you over by the tavern," I said to him, seeing him move to the right into the crowd as I pushed my way through the people in front of me.They sounded frantic and fascinated at the same time with whatever was going on.

Clearly, what I saw took my breath away.

One woman, her back to me, was holding some kind fo ancient weapon within her hands and was in a warrior position facing off at least four local with their swords.She seemed slender, tall in stature, and light on her feet as her weapon was more circular and looked like a stamp than a sword itself.But it glistened of blood, all along the end of it, not her fingers. 

What got me first, was her hair: long, matted, and black.What was familiar with her.

One of the locals swung at her, she dove out of the way with ease and struck him hard across his face with her weapon.He flew in the air, shrieks were heard as he landed on the ground in a heap, his face battered in blood.

"Wantin' to stir up trouble in our home, heathen?!" The second local yelled in a roar as he ran towards her.Once again, it seemed like she had the upper hand with him, draping with him for a mere few seconds before he too fell to his death at her hand.Something about her was off though, she seemed as if she was frantic and now deadly in trying to defend herself.Once she moved to the side, I got a slim look of her face.I froze in shock.

Her eyes, I knew those eyes.Was it…

_"Mon Dieu,"_ I said in shock as I knew then who it was.I didn't have to react to her though since a third was now coming too close to her and caught her arm.She merely looked at him with such data in her eyes that it even shook me to my core, and yet I was mere inches away from the action now.She grabbed his fingers on her arm, twisted them in such a manner it broke his fingers and he howled in pain.Once he released her, the woman reared her elbow into his face and he crumbled to the ground.

She was in some kind of a trance with her rage, her eyes blistering wide and with anger seeping through her pores as she was breathing heavily over to the body that she injured.Her fists were clutched, weapon at the ready at her side, and I felt a strange pull towards her.it felt like I knew her, that I really knew her, and yet I barely saw her make eye contact with me.

Of course, she would turn around and lock eyes with me, that's when I knew it was her.

She was the one who I saw n my dreams from time to time, traveling in some far off land and fighting as if she was dancing.She was wearing ragged clothes, her skin was covered in mud and dirt, which made her face stand out all the more.Her eyes were strikingly bright and yet lethal, even now when her eyes went big seeing me there.It was like I've seen these eyes for 200 years, but from merely far away and not close.

She was here, and she was real.

"You," She said in a gasp, almost looking scared to see me that close her. Hearing her voice was real enough too, though I barely heard it in my dreams.Her voice was deep and yet delicate at the same time.I didn't know what to say at first with her, but behind her, I could see the last local about to run over to her arm behind. 

I instantly chose to defend.

Grabbing my sword from my hip hastily, I pushed the woman out of the way just in time to throw up my sword against the local's attack, hearing the swords clash and the ring floating high in the air.Once I knew the sword was out of range to come back for another strike, I kicked the local hard int he stomach to see him falter back a bit and almost stumble over.

People were shocked to see me do this for some stranger, but it all happened so fast that I wasn't thinking twice. Before anyone else could react, though, the distant sounds of marching feet were heard coming our way.

"Soldiers!"

Now the crowd was scattering since being caught in this kind of situation by His Majesty's soldiers was a death sentence to most.I instantly panicked, whirling around and grabbing her first.

"Come," I said to her hastily, one hand on my sword and the other around her wrist as I was tugging her through the crowd.I could see the tavern not too far, a small sliver of hope that Nico and Joseph were there made me speed up our pace.People were pushing past us, but we were still attached tightly as I found a small sliver of a spot to hide in the darkness.I pushed her in first, making sure she was well enough in the dark before I snuck in too.It was just in time, soldiers flooding into the courtyard and seeing the three bodies all over the floor.The last one must have left too, which will raise our suspicions for sure.

"Thank you," She said in a murmur behind me, having me look back at her.Seeing her in the small sliver of light of the courtyard, I could tell she has been through enough for a lifetime, if not more.Her face looked fragile and yet tough, and I smiled at her.

"Of course," I replied, "I saw you in my dream, I know your face far too well,"

"I know your hair," She replied, pointing to my braid, "Took me long enough to find you."I had to smile from that gesture alone, a small smile was there on her lips as well.

"Long enough," I agreed.

* * *

**Modern Day**

"He's linked to some kind organized group out here in Europe, mostly in the Germany territory but all over,"Copley explained as we were on speakerphone with him at our safe house in Venice.He finally called us the next day after my talk with Nicky, getting some information on my attacker back in Paris. 

Just talking about it all over again was enough to get me on my nerves, but I was trying not to show it too much now as we were all still pondering what to do next with this one singular attack just on myself. 

"He was a young member, barely 25 years old, though both of his father and his grandfather were involved with Nazi background groups and organizations, ever since World War II," Copley explained some more as we were all sitting around the coffee table on the couch and love seat.I was next to Andy in the loveseat, whereas Nicky, Joe, and Nile were on the couch.All of us were solemn in this news, though we've heard worse from other groups.

"They've been around Europe for the past several decades: starting riots in small towns and causing chaos at elections without showing any true affiliation.The only major hiccup that they've had in the past was during the Vietnam War over in the states, but nothing crazy after that," Copley explained since it sounded like he was reading off of his computer, "I did find something though, with his family tree."

"What is it?" Andy asked next to me.

"His great-grandfather worked for the Nazis during World War II," he explained, "Some kind of surgeon and doctor, yet his credentials weren't available to verify.Was there the whole war, bounced from one camp to another within several months but was at one camp in particular for almost a full year."

"What was his name?" Nile asked, leaning in a bit in her spot on the couch.At first, we heard nothing, almost like Copley was faired to say the name itself.

"Dr. Freidrich Stieve,"

I was as still as a rock, my clasped hands were now shaking and my breath was almost labored.I remembered that name, it was etched so far back in my brain and memories that I forgot it was there in the first place.Just hearing the name alone, it made me feel like I was somehow out of my own body and back to a place that as dark…dark and cold.Flashes went off in my mind, a cold sinister voice that as threatening and yet laced with honey, moments of pain against my skin, and in my stomach.

I shot up from the loveseat next to Andy and walked over to the opening onto the patio, saying nothing and trying not to show it in front of the others.But it was painful, once again it was like I was transported back into that place that I wanted to forget. Out of all of the things and encounters that I went through, all of those decades of battles and fights, none of them compared to what I felt in those short moments.In that hell.

"He's the one who—" Joe said uneasily before Andy stepped in.

"We're encountered Stieve a long time ago during the war, trying to liberate prisoners in one of his camps," Andy explained to Nile, "He was a Nazi Doctor, one of the worst ones,"

"And so this kid who tried to kill Eleanor, it's his Great-Grandson?" Nile asked. 

"Yeah," Andy replied, his voice thick and low.

"Damn. Evil must run in his family," Nile muttered.

_"Monstro,"_ Nicky muttered in a low tone, his voice sounding like it was laced in venom.I took one long breath in and my hand at my side started to shake.I looked down at my shaking hand, my heartbeat in my ears as I was hearing his voice over and over in my head.I could see his face hovering me with his round glasses and endearing smile, a smile that showed that he thought he did no crimes and was an angel from God.More like a demon from Satan himself. 

_"No need to cry, Fräulein.I'll fix you soon enough,"_

It was embedded in my brain, programmed to have me break down to the lowest part of myself as if did all those years ago and now it was coming back all over again on replay.Maybe it was the conditioning that he tried to place on me, as he did with others.Then again, he knew something was unique about me and was willing to put more effort into my demise than others. 

"What happened to the Doc?" Nile asked as I looked back at the group, seeing them hushed together over the phone with an uneasy loss on their faces.

"He disappeared after Germany surrendered, Died somewhere in Brazil in the late '60s.Though now we know his family lived on in the current day.All of the males in the family and some affiliation with Neo-Nazi parties and demonstrations throughout the years, including the one you encountered in Paris named Daniel.The party he runs with has a ruthless leader who's been in trouble with the law a handful of times." Copley explained to us over the phone, "This group, however, hasn't had any kind of interaction of run-in with the law within the past few days.There's no real reason behind his attack on Eleanor,"

"Send us any information you have on the group Daniel was in," Andy ordered Copley, "Where they're located and what we can learn from them.Who their targets were in the past, who they worked with, all of it.I wanna find these guys and where they hide out in a few days tops,"

"On it," Copley answered quickly, sounding determined.I saw all of the group now looking over at me, their eyes slowly looking down at my shaking hand that wasn't stopping.I was hearing their conversation, but my brain was on another trip somewhere else that seemed so far away.It took years of me trying to forget and push out my mind to just have it all hauled back to me in such a force it made me want to scream.I grabbed my hand to moved it out of their line of sight.The last thing that I wanted them to see was me crumbling like this from a trigger, though all of them except Nile knew. 

Andy got up from the loveseat, walking over to me and watching me carefully.She could see what I was thinking, what I was remembering, and how it was harder to just breathe through the new knowledge that his great-grandson was almost going through what he did. 

"He's dead," She reminded me, and I nodded my head.

"I know," I said hastily, seeing her carefully place her hand on my shoulder and I looked at her with wide eyes.She was reading my eyes and my stance on how I was rattled by just one name.But she knew, as did the others.For them, they saw me in this state before and I ran from them, yet this time it was different.It had to be. 

"He's dead," She said again, her voice was very careful and low.I took in a hasty breath, saying that mantra over and over in my head. I didn't want to cry, I just wanted to punch a wall in how one person could make me feel unhinged.Maybe Andy and some glimpse into what it was like, what it felt like to have your brain scrambled, and reprogrammed in a sense…to no longer feel whole.

"I'll call back when I get something," Both Andy and I looked over to see Nicky hang up on Copley, then slowly looking over at me with his eyes.Joe and Nile looked too, Nile almost looking confused as to what was going on with me and why I was like this.She had to know, I had to be the one to tell her all that happened to me and why this was affecting me so much.  She was so young, naive to all that was happening and what did happen. It wasn't fair that I hid it from her, and although I wished for a better circumstance, this had to be the time for it. 

Walking back over to the others, I sat down gently in the loveseat asI folded my hands on my lap, thinking a bit first before I looked at Nile dead in the eyes. Andy stayed standing, though I could tell she wasn't too far away from us now as she was watching carefully. 

"There's a reason why I wasn't with these guys for a while," I started with her, seeing her cock her head at me in some confusion.I could see how both Nicky and Joe were starting to understand what I was about to do, sitting up a bit in their seats and ready to stop me. 

"How long is a while," She asked with a raised brow.

"About 80 years," I answered, rolling my shoulders. Joe was shifting in his spot next to Nile and clearing his throat.

"Eleanor, you don't have to do this—"Joe said to me calmly, but I looked at him softly.

"She needs to know, Joe.Better now than later," I said to him to cut him off.He went quiet, understanding where I was coming from and giving me a single nod.Nicky looked hurt already, seeing me re-hash what I was about to tell to Nile.I could tell inwardly he was screaming at me not to tell Nile, this was not the time or place. 

" _Non ora, per favore_ ," Nicky said in a quiet tone to me, both of our eyes locking in place as I sighed.

" _Devo, Nicolo_ ," I said to him, seeing Joe place a weary hand on Nicky's back to soothe him.Nicky stayed quiet, his eyes were drilling into my own for a moment more before I looked back at Nile.Clearly, she knew something was serious, the mood in the room went down very low. 

There were parts to what happened that the others didn't know about, and some they did.And maybe this was going to be suicidal on my end to say something like this, to show my vulnerable side.I wish I had Booker with me there, someone to lean on since he was more of a pillar in these times for me.I wish I could be fully honest in how I felt, I wished for a lot of things.

"I'll tell you why I left and what happened to me,”


	8. I'll Show You Aggressive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Plenty of time jumps are involved in this chapter, so bear with me! 
> 
> Once again I'll try to deliver and make this worth the wait!

**1730's**

**Nassau. Caribbean**

Our new member of the group came at full force, filled with guilt and questions.

Her name was Andromache of Scythia.It was her old name, according to her.Now, she went by Andrea.

She was a warrior through and through, always having her weapon a mere inch away from her hand at all times.It was like our world of three was shaken up and now we were blossoming into four.Of course, the first thing we would ask was how long she was around for, sitting around a bonfire with her and getting to know her that very night.It took some coaxing and reassuring with her that Nico and Joseph were no threats, even when she said she saw them both in her dreams.Of course, when she first saw the both of them meeting with us, she drew her sword against Joseph’s throat.I immediately calmed her, Nico pushing Joseph bad instantly inc are he would do something.We knew he wouldn’t but it was better to be safe than sorry.I could tell she was raw and was haunting by something…or someone.

We knew, we didn't say it though, but we knew.

The way she spoke was low, filled with knowledge with what she went through and encountered in the past hundred or so years.If I thought we were old, she was ancient.She knew it too, how she was more observant than others and her fighting was also….beyond the years we knew when it came to fighting. 

There was the hanging question in the air that we all wanted to ask her, and yet it didn't seem like the best time to ask since we all knew what happened, up until a point.I was the only one who finally spoke up about it, having a small twinge of bravery coming through me as I sat up a bit in the sand.

"What happened to the other woman who was with you?" I asked, seeing her look over the fire and at me.She wasn't mad that I brought her up, I could sense that for certain.But this time, I could see how something inside of her was still wretched and torn from what did happen.

"Her name's Quynh," She explained, the rest of us hearing how soft she said her name and how delicate it sounded on her lips, "I fought with her for over a millennium, maybe two.She the the first one that I met that was like us, and we stayed together ever since.We were in England when we were captured after a raid, they thought she was a witch…that we both were witches…and they threw her out to the sea,"

My heart was breaking in how she was talking so carefully about it and trying not to break down in front of three strangers.But then again, we weren't stagers.For as long as I was alive in this Immortal life, I dreamt of her and saw her fight battles with Quynh, laugh with her, and even cry with her in moments of distress.She lost half of her, and it was showing.

"I came out here to find her, maybe finding the ship they took her on and question them where they…" She paused, not wanting to finish it.I looked over at the other two, seeing them look just as moved as I was in what happened to the fallen Quynh.There had to be faith in something like this, faith that somehow she was alive somewhere and she was reachable.Nico's face was calm, whereas Joseph was like me, moved with what he was hearing. 

"I haven't had luck in five years," She muttered, almost defeated. 

"We'll help you find her," I finally said to her, all three of them were looking at me now as I was staring down Andrea.She looked shocked by how casual and yet determined I sounded.

"Yes, we'll help you," Joseph said in agreement, nodding his head as he too was thinking the same thing.Andrea said nothing, but I could tell she was trying to find a way not to have us help her.I spoke up again though in defense.

"You're like us, Immortal in this life.All this time while I was alive, I saw you in my dreams in how you fought and traveled the world.I wanted to meet you, so many times I wanted to see you and see how you lived.I felt what you felt in that moment when she fell in the ocean, I felt it, and they did too," I explained, pointing to Nico and Joseph, "There is a reason we all felt it: we were meant to find you and be with you.Just as you were with Quynh, and the three of us, we should stay together."

Her face was still as she was hearing me tell her all these things, but I didn't care. If she was looking, all alone, for five years and had nothing to look back on, it wouldn't be so bad to have some others to help in the search. Maybe she thought she was going to be alone for now on, and yet three more walked into her life without her realizing it or even searching for it. 

It like like what Nico said so many years ago to me: Destiny.

"That would be nice," She admitted, having me smile and look over at Nico.He was quiet the whole time, but I knew he was listening to all that was being said.He gave me a quick look over too, sensing that I wasn't going to back down from my thoughts on this proposal.This meant leaving Nassau, our own small sliver of paradise that we had and held for five years.Yet, it was like the tide: almost moving and always changing.

Nico finally, sat forward, staring Andrea down and showing that he too was on board.

"Where shall we start?"

* * *

Andrea was becoming our leader, which we didn't mind at all.In fact, we craved to learn a bit more from her when it came to battles and fighting.Her war and battleresume beat ours by a landslide, so we took what she gave.She showed me how to fight her way, told me war stories that would make soldiers blush and gasp, and how she's seen rises and falls of empires. 

"I was even considered a God at one time," She admitted as we were standing side by side on one of the merchant ships, sailing along the Atlantic, “Somewhere out in Greece.I forget when though…it wasn't that important to me,"

The first few decades with Andy were mostly devoted to her locating and finding Quynh, which brought nothing but false hope.We went on plenty of ships, asked so many merchants and sailors even threatened a swarm of so proclaimed religious relics who also had their hands in the witch trails.None of them pointed us in the direction of Quynh, and after several years, she surrendered. 

Andrea gave up, and we moved on with reluctance to other adventures. 

We fought in plenty of battles that were sprouting up in our travels, some of them small and some large.I died plenty of times in those, swords to the gut, an arrow through my neck.One of the worst ones was a cannon, almost nearly ripped my whole side off.The four of us died and resurrected over and over, shaking it off like a bad headache or the common cold. 

We were a force of pure nature. 

I could tell Andrea was filling the withdraws of not being around Quynh, especially since she knew about Joseph and Nico early on.She claims she saw it in her dreams, but seeing it in front of her eyes was a different story.Once, when we were in the New World after fighting off the British at the start of the American Revolution, she was sitting alone outside of the house we built together in Virginia.It was a warm summer night, late into the night when you couldn't hear anything.I watched her alone for a moment or two, finally walking over to sit next to her and handing her a small cup of ale.

"You get used to them, how they are with each other," I explained, seeing her briefly look over into the house through the open window into their room.Nico and Joseph were wrapped in each other, dead asleep, against the wall of the smaller bedroom near the front door.They wanted to be close by the front in case of attackers, but they wanted their own space.Andrea said nothing at first before she looked back at me.

"How did you do it?" She asked, almost seeking for me advice.

"I was more open-minded about it," I admitted, "God made us all, and He made us love each other, and I think they were made to love each other whole heartedly,”

"I don't believe in God," Andrea advised me, "And I've been around long enough to think that God was never there,"

"That could be the case," I said in a shrug, "But God has helped me out in all these years, 300 practically.They have each other, I have God…what can you have?"

Andrea said nothing, but I could tell she was taking what I said to heart.Maybe she didn’t believe i God like I did, or how Nico did since we still somewhat prayed together in chapels we would stumble by.Joe never practice, nor did he despise it.He was open to it, and I wondered if Andrea was going to be the same since her life was longer ahead and vastly more brutal.She just gave me a small smile, still warming up to being emotional around us. 

We both took a drink from the Ale, Andrea's face squinting from the taste.I had to watch with some entrainment as she pointed to her cup. 

"What is this?" She asked, almost disgusted, "They call this a drink?"I had to chuckle as I too shrug with no real answer.

"Americans."

* * *

**1817**

**Paris, France**

Three distinct knocks were heard at the door of the warehouse we were in, all of our heads snapping over to the door.The wind was battering our small apartment we found while on the run to get away from the war out in both Russia and here in France.Napoleon was now banished, the Treaty of Fontainebleau was signed, and we were tired.

5 years later, in the winter of 1812, another Immortal came back to life.

This one was in the winters of Russia, hanging by the neck and was playing dead for three days.I had to play dead too, plenty of times in battles or ambushes.But with this one, he clearly did not understand what was happening to him.He seemed older than me, older and he had some gruff on him.None the less, he was somehow pained with this as I saw him in my dreams for the first time. 

It took us 5 years to get to him.

Booker, the name he gave us, waltzed into the room with Andrea in tow, Andrew slamming the door shut to keep out the cold and Booker reluctantly looking around at our small room.The three of us were bunched, wrapped in the clothing of three layers, and our fingers froze to the bone.It made me miss the warm suns of Nassau as Booker sat down in front of the small bonfire we made in the room.It was small enough not to be seen but big enough to give us some kind of relief. 

His face was etched in guilt, guilt, and remorse.It almost made me remember Andrea when she came, a haunting was on her shoulder in how she was presenting herself to us.It was the same with Booker, but with him also can excessive drinking to numb the pain.We felt it with him too, not enough words would help him deter what he was going through.He had a family, at least four children who were boys. Now that was all left behind him, and he was struggling with it.

Andrea was trying to get him into shape like he was a new soldier and she was a decorated veteran.He too was a soldier, fought with Napoleon which lead to his death and demise.However, in comparison to Andrea, he was fresh and he was cocky.I could tell they both were going to butt heads with each other.

"Found this one trying to kill himself with a gun," Andrea explained as she sat down by hurls a but, away from the fire.I had to give the man a pathetic glare since clearly, he was letting it roll off his shoulder.A bitterness was on his scoffed smile as he finally spoke up.

"Thought it would be easier," he mumbled, his voice was laced with bitter feelings and a twinge of whiskey.

"That's not how it works," Joseph advised him carefully, but Booker rolled his eyes almost playfully and yet in a sarcastic manner.

"What else do I have left here anyhow?" he bitterly spat out, Jospeh cocking his eye at him now.I could tell how the mood was getting a bit grave in how he was be-ratting this life he merely stepped into.Even Andrea, who was calm this whole time, seemed a bit off with how Booker was handling this as I finally felt like I had to say something to him.

"It'll take some time for you to adjust to this," I reassured him, keeping my voice level, "It doesn't happen overnight, but it will happen.Have some faith,"

Booker barked out a laugh, eyeing his with his glint eyes that were tainted with hate and some anger.

"Faith?What a pity excuse.You make it sound so easy, though you're a mere child to preach to me," Booker said almost in a snarl.I then gave him a challenging look, almost feeling as though he was trying to undermine me with his half clouded mind. 

"That's enough," Nico warned him, his voice low from his spot at Joseph's side, "There's no need to be aggressive to her.This is not the time or place,"

"You wanna see aggressive?" Booker asked him, a bite in his tone as he then looked back at me, slowly getting up and trying to trip over himself and not fall into the small fire we made.I was watching him like a hawk as it seemed like he was trying to be somewhat aggressive at me.I could tell the others were watching him since he seemed a bit too cocky to be acting like this in front of four beings that were much older than him. 

"I can show you aggressive," he said to me in a low tone, but I stopped him immediately with my tone.I got up as well, the both of us squaring off with the fire in the middle, but my stance was stern while he was wobbly. 

"If you come anywhere near me with that kind of mindset, I assure you that I can break every bone in your body and make it hurt. I've been alive far longer, experience more heartbreak than you can understand, and I know anger just like you do. I've seen wars that can make you feel small and infantile, I've been caked in more blood that can fill any of your dreams and nightmares, and I have seen plenty of foolish men like yourself fall at the end of my weapon.You may be immortal just like the rest of us, but don't think that makes you higher than us either," I scolded him, seeing him watch me now as I was glaring at him. 

It felt like he was a child and I had to put him in his place. He was seeing this as a curse, and although Andrew did too, Andrea went along with it.Booker was going to be a bit harder, that much we could tell.

He sighed, seeing that he wasn't going to get anything he wanted out of this, plopping back in his seat and wrapping his fingers around his head to calm himself down.I slowly sank back down in my seat too, still watching him and slowly letting the split moment of anger I had against him seep out of me.There was no more need for that. 

"She's right you know," Andrea said to Booker from her spot behind him, watching the whole thing unfold in front of her eyes, "You're new to this, we aren't.So take what we say to heart because it'll be better for you in the end,"

Booker said nothing else for the rest of the night, and I could tell he was trying to let it all go under his skin and accept it.Nico looked over at me in worry from my outburst, Joseph giving me a side hug since he was right next to me.I never thought I would have this kind of moment with another Immortal, and I knew his story was going to be far different from mine. But this was going to be hard for him, and he needed to learn how to be stronger in it.I eyed Andrea from my spot, seeing how she was looking at Booker with some fondness.Maybe she knew how he was feeling, the loss of a loved one or the world revolving when you were forced to sit still. 

Booker had time to heal, I was sure of it.

* * *

**Modern Day**

Nile and I walked out to the patio, just the both of us as the others were staying in the living room to give us space.It was Andy's suggestion: both of us needing to talk about this since the others knew about it.It wasn't that I didn't want them to hear about it, but they already have.They experienced some of it. 

Nile and I needed to talk together, just both of us. 

"You don't have to tell me now if you don't want to," Nile said to me in hesitance as we were sitting together, side by side on the patio couch.I could tell she was trying to be nice about it, and we barely knew each other at that kind of level just yet, "I can tell it's a touchy subject."

"I need to," I reminded her kindly, "If you and I are going to be spending a millennium together and fighting alongside each other, it's good to know the bitterness of this life more than the sweet.Of course, I've had the sweet, there's no doubt about that.But the bitterness is there too, and lessons can be learned through the bitter,"

"You sound like my grandmother," She stated, having me seeing her grin as she seemed a bit flustered stating that to me, "A God-fearing lady.I think you'd like her, Eleanor.She was wise, in everything that she would tell me she sounded wise beyond her years," Just in the way Nile spoke about her grandmother made me think that they loved each other, and a twinge of sadness was on her face.She was too new in this, still absorbing all that she had to endure for now on. 

"I can tell you loved her immensely, it shows in how you care," I reassured her, seeing her grin for a brief moment to think about her grandmother.I breathed out a cool even breath and leaned back a bit in my chair, trying to find the right way to start the story with what happened and how to properly talk about it

"We were helping the Allies find a way to Librate a camp out in Germany back in 1945, well hidden in the forest and yet mere miles away from the nearest town.This particular camp was notorious for human experimentation, the so-called doctors there would get their hands on any of the prisoners there and play God," I explained as she was a bit more alert now in how she was listening to the story.

"That was real?" She asked.

"Very much so.You have to understand Nile, these doctors were just as bad as those who hired them.Some of them tried to be good, but most of them weren't.They merely saw the prisoners there as subjects, not as humans.One of them was Stieven himself. He was notorious, very high up in the ranks at the camp.Whatever he wanted to do, he did it, and hundreds perished under his knife."

"Fuck," Nile breathed out, having me nod in agreement.

"Monsters are not always those who hide under your bed or in the shadows, Nile," I advised her, seeing the wheels turning in her head, "They can be in plain sight, woo you into thinking they're the good guy.It happened there too, plenty of those he preyed on were young and naive since he would coax them with happiness and smiles,"I paused, sinking hack in my chair a bit more as I was cracking my knuckles out of habit.

"By the time 1945 rolled around, Germany was desperate to try and win in the air, though it wasn't in their favor.The Allies were zoning in on them, and as soon as Springtime came, they were desperate.We were contacted by some Allie forces in helping Liberate a camp that as still particularly large and fully functioning.We agreed to the job, not thinking of the consequences that could happen behind it.

"We went in the dead of night, it was a Tuesday, and it was just the four of us.By this time we've been in plenty of Battles to aid with the Allies and this felt more like a cakewalk.We made our plan: going through the wires that were loose and frail along the backside of the sleeping barracks and getting the jump from the side.Booker studied their patrol pattern and ranking officers that were at the camp, I watched from the nearby town of any of the officers who would come in and lay low, Nicky kept time of the deliveries and train transportation, and Andy was getting information of all of the higher officers that would come from other camps to observe and get reports.All in all, it was an easy mission."

Nile was entranced with the story, not saying a word as she was watching me with her massive eyes and her body so still, not wanting to disrupt the mood of the story.So I pressed on.

"We made it into the camp with ease under the cover of night, The Allied soldiers were right behind us and waiting for the signal to come in after us. We were going to take out most of the firepower before we could let them in.We were already making process and making our way into the offices that we knew we were going to find the officers in charge.At this time, no prisoners were found, and none were seen.So the first few officers and patrolmen we took down, we did it fast.Everything was going according to plan…up until it didn't"

"What happened," Nile asked, pressing on and wanting to hear more.

"We were ambushed," I answered.

* * *

**1945**

_"Stoppe sie!"_

This seemed like a mission that we knew like tieback of our hands.

At this point in time, both Andy and I are adapting to fighting in World War II disguised as men, and we’ve done that so far in our Immortal lives.But now this time around, it was a bit harder to pull off.We were sporting short hair that was able to be styled in a way to resembled the style fo the men from afar, and if anyone got a bit to close we knew to show them their places.

But this mission, it was already crazy.

It was all-out warfare.Guns were going off left and right we were diving behind doors and desk in the first wave of fire.I was shooting back at the officers that were trying to gun us down, being pinned a few times with bullets.The room was flashing in bullets that were going everywhere.We were winning by far, there was no questioning in that, but they were just as aggressive as we were gaining the upper hand on them soon enough.

It was all according to plan.

At one point I was sparring with a soldier and got me in the leg at least twice.I had him in a headlock after what seemed to be an intense hand to hand combat match.With one twist on my arm, his neck broke and he crumbled to the ground in a heap.

Most of the officers were wiped out as soon as we got a second wind, all four of us were staggering over to the main desks to get one information that we needed to hand over tot he Allies.I was breathing out the bullets that were in my arm and legs, feeling them push themselves out of my skin and scatter all over the ground as I was skimming over the papers.Pushing some of the blood out of my eyes, I saw Andy looking down at some of the prisoner's pictures there among the files, and her face went cold.

"They're experimenting on them,"

"What?" We all walked over next to her, our faces had blood mixed with grime and sweat all over as we too were see what she was seeing.It was heart-wrenching, seeing how these so-called doctors were doing such inhuman monstrous things to these innocent people.It made me sick, sick, and beyond angry. 

"I don't like this, Boss," Joe said in a low tone, his eyes scanning over the papers.

"None of us do," Andy reminded him, her voice was so close to going cold and venomous in what she was reading, "That's why we're here."

Out in the distance, a distinct alarm went off in the camp.They knew we were here.

"Shit," Booker cursed as he cocked his gun, "Boss, we need to go,"

"Eleanor, signal the Americans," Andy instructed me, "Booker, guard the door.Nico and Joe, get as much ammo as you can from the bodies, we're gonna need them.I'll get the papers,"

We were all moving at once, but I was aiming for the open window that was over to our left. Peering out I could see the alarms going off all around the camp and the floodlights were moving all around the open spots.Dogs were barking at an alarming rate and soldiers were shouting.

I grabbed the flare gun that I had enclosed in my army jacket, taking the safety off before I placed my arm out of the window, aiming it high in the sky and firing. The flare soaring in the black sky, blossoming up in the air and giving the whole scenery a tint of red. 

"We need to go now, boss," Nicky said to Andy as I was getting my arm back into the room and seeing Andy fold up the papers quickly, showing them in her pockets.Booker was looking out of the door and down the hallways, seeing nothing thus far as both Joe and Nicky were getting the last of the spare bullets and guns for us to use. I could see the flare falling slowly from the sky as gunshots were now being heard.

"Guys," Booker said in a warning, "We have about 30 seconds until we have company,"

I threw down the flare gun and got out my own pistol, the rest of the guard getting their guns reloaded and at the ready.We now had to locate a good exit area for us to get the prisoners out and in the clear, since more German soldiers could be coming at any moment.We had to be ready for a 2nd wave, 3 rd wave, and maybe even more. 

"Go," Andy said, Joe was going first and then Nicky following right after.I went too, Booker behind me an Andy last, we all moved like a team.Guns out and at the ready, Book walking backward to follow us and shield us as I was fast on my feet, weaving to go in the front. Once we made it to the door that would lead to another courtyard, I held up my hand for the others to pause.

We all stopped against the wall, having me take an even breath before I found a small compact mirror that was in one of my pockets.Opening it softly without any sound, I lowered it to the ground and had the mirror carefully tilted to be at the very corner, poking out very slightly and tilted down to not catch a reflection. 

I peered down, seeing the reflection of soldiers who were walking our way.Looking behind me, I mouthed, "8."

Nicky took a smoking flare from his pocket on his pants, reaching across Joe and handing it to me as I placing my mirror away.I gave them one more look, seeing them in a ready stance and then grabbing the end of the flare with the rope. 

Yanking it hard, I rolled it around the corner.

_"Rauch!Geh runter!"_

I whirled around the corner after I knew there were a few good seconds of smoke filing the small hallway.There was a wall of smoke in front of me, having me throw on the scarf around my neck that was tucked away over my mouth and nose as I cocked my gun and barreled in.The others were right behind me, taking out soldiers as we went. It was a clean assault, barely any time for them to recognize what was happening and where to shoot next.My body was on autopilot, every jab to the throat, and gunshot to the chest. 

Finally, after a good 30 seconds, all of their soldiers were down.

Booker kicked open the door that leads outside in the main courtyard of buildings, the smoke immediately rolling out into the open air.It wasn't the smartest choice since it gave away our location, but we were heading in the direction anyhow.We all ran out into the chilly night air, hearing gunfire and war cry on both sides as we had our guns out at the ready. 

"Get to the Americans and we'll get the prisoners out," Andy explained to us, all of us now moving quickly and quietly into the night and making sure no one was around.In fact, it was my turn to the flank, looking around behind us every other second as the others were watching in the front and at the sides.I felt a bit safer being in the back, knowing that the others were okay and I was capable of guarding them against my spot a few feet back. 

We could see from a distance the Americans barreling their way through, firing at the Germans and trying to get the prisoners out in one piece.They were flocking for the exit, rows, and rows of what seemed to be skeletons and corpses all running in a frantic as German soldiers were trying to stop them from leaving.It stunned me, almost taking me go to a stop to see some of them were women, crying frantically to avoid the bullets that were being inflicted on them by Germans.

I was too dazed to feel myself being shot at from behind.

I grunted, falling to the ground and feeling the tearing of skin into my shoulder blade.The wind was knocked out of me, my eyes going wide as I was sprawled on the ground and seeing the others still going without even noticing I was hit.It took them a moment though, Joe finally looking back and see me on the ground.

"Eleanor!" He said in a shout, about to come over when something else was rolling in between us.It was heavy and round, both Joe and I froze up.Nicky, Booker, and Andy finally turned too and see me on the ground, but the object that was 5 feet away from me and 6 feet from them was enough to have all of us go cold.

A grenade.

"Shit!" I tried to roll away, even with my shoulder preparing itself slowly and the pain was getting through my body.I was trying to go as fast as I could, knowing the I had mere seconds.3 seconds went by, the explosion was so loud that it almost shattered my ears from how loud it was.My body was thrown, flying in the air as I could feel shattered bits fo the grade impaling my body, scrapes and dents being placed and now my whole body was numb as I collided against the building wall.

I was a heap on the floor, my vision was once again sideways as I knew I was torn up all over.Blood was all over my face, which felt like it was shredded in ribbons.Nothing was working, smoke was everywhere in front of me and around me as I was feeling my own brain slowly shut down. 

The last thing that I saw was the others, also on the floor and out cold as well.I wanted to shout out to them all, but nothing was working in my body as everything was about to go to black.Now I was scared, beyond scared.Since before I could truly die, I felt hands on my feet, dragging me backwards.It had me breathe out one more time, gasping for help from the others since they too were in a heap, but it was no use.

Everything was black.

* * *

**Modern Day**

“What happened after that?” Nile asked, clearly on the edge of her seat as I paused in the story, shifting in my seat as I could tell I was about to get into the thick of it all. 

“We were all separated,” I explained, “I didn’t see where the went, because I was dragged away before I lost all consciousness.The next thing I knew I was dragged out of camp, in a truck somewhere that was going North.I had no dead where we were going, but I knew it wasn’t anywhere that was safe.I was covered in blood, bullet rips in my jacket and my head all confused. It was the first time, in a very long time, that I was alone and away from the others.”

Nile was looking at me with her intrigued eyes, her stance was so still in her seat as she was enraptured with all that I was tell her.I felt bad that this was going to get worse, and the notion of re-telling it ad re-playing it in my head made me want to vomit, or run for the hills.Maybe all at once, but maybe this was what I needed.

“For the first time, I was afraid,”

* * *

**1945**

**Buchenwald Concentration Camp**

“This one worked with the Americans.We found his body out near the grenade explosion outside Building D.”

“His condition worsened?”

I was phasing in and out of sleep, something was strapping me down one something cold and hard.I could hear voices in and out, though ti felt like I wasn’t coming back from the dead.No, this was different and this was odd.In fact, there was something over my mouth and face.What was it?

“Not that we could see, sir.We had to make a hasty escape,”

“How sad,” The second voice, sounding deeper and almost deadlier though I couldn’t see him, was almost laced in honey and venom at the same time.I was slowly waking up, finding myself in same strange room that seemed so distinct and far away from where I was before.I wasn’t outside, I couldn’t tell if it was morning or night,but the florescent lights that were above me were far too bright since it sounded like at least three people were in the room and their voices were echoing and bouncing all over the walls.

“What’s the update on the camp?”

“The Americans killed all of our guards and took the prisoners, sir.“

“It’s only one camp.If we go along with the plan then we can surely get ride of the other camps before more American’s show up.They were lucky this time, but luck runs out to those who are cocky,”

“Sir, he’s waking up,”

There was silence in the room now as my conscious was coming back a bit more with seconds going by.The walls were a olive green, almost military green, there was a smell of sterile instruments in the air and I could see in a way some German soldiers walking around the room.One of them was in a doctor’s lab coat, peering down at me briefly from the corner of my eye since my head was to the side.He was staring at me, I knew he was, and just the way he was made me feel like he was a predator.

“Show we be worried if he tried to attack, sir?”

“No,” he replied, his thick German accent was slicing through the air, “This gas has the keen ability to dissolve the use ofmuscles almost to numbness.Of course, too much of it can cause brain damage,”He got up from his crouching position and looked over at the soldier whom was sealing to him, “Besides, this ins’t a man,”

“What?” He asked in shock.

“Did it occur to you when you grabbed her for me that this was a woman?” He asked, almost in a sarcastic manner.I tried to move my arms then, noticing the straps were too hard and thick for me to do anything.This was making em panic as I was now shaking my wrist around and trying to kick the straps off.

“Oh, she’s awake.Turn down the gas, she has no need for it now,” he said in a gleeful tone, my eyes blinking as I felt him move my head from its side to have me ok straight up.A bright light was right down on me, and I could still feel the caked blood on my skin and my hair matted from both sweat and from blood. 

“I’ve bene watching this one and her rag tag group of soldiers for some time, since they’ve been popping up around the battles with the Allies,” The doctor explained as I was trying to think of why I was there and how I was strapped down in this manner, “What I saw in these soldiers…I saw it was pure magic,”

I saw him them move over to grab what seemed to be a long metal rod from a counter top not too near by.I then knew what was happening, my arms and legs were not trying for dear like to break out of the straps that I was using, but it was no use.Whatever mask was overly face and gas I was breathing was having me be a bit slower in my actions.No matter how hard I would push and shove, I was stuck as my pale one hand on my side and slowly inserting the rod in between my rib.

Pain.Searing pain.

I screamed out into the mask that was covering my mouth as I could feel the metal rod that was piercing my skin and digging into my muscle and fat. It was so slow, almost unbearable to go through with each shout I was giving out.It felt like ages that the rod was inserting into my body, and yet it was worse when he was pulling it out.Each inch that was coming out, covered in my blood, more pain was jolting all over my body in every crevice.

Once the rod was out, I gasped in pain and I was trying to at make move around and make the pain go away.It took a few several seconds, before I could see the doctor looking down at the decent sized wound against my rib slowly closing up.He gasped in amazement, still holding the rod that wascovered in my blood.It was hard to breath, even with my side healed again as he finally spoke, looking down at me.

“You’re my new personal patient, Fraülein.”


	9. Take A Breath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: This is a heavy chapter, so head's up!!

**Buchenwald Concentration Camp**

**1945**

Those three days I was there, they were literal hell.

This doctor, who was one of the most notorious Nazi Doctors in all the Third Reich, was Doctor Friedrich Stieve.He was well known through the camp to doing experiments on the prisoners in that camp, whether they were Jewish or not, and his experiments were downright lethal and almost borderline animalistic.Most of his test subjects didn't survive what he would do to them. 

And yet, here I was, Immortal and at his mercy,

He was maniacal to say the very least.I never thought I would have to endure pain after pain after pain.At first, it was mostly mere curiosity and wonder as to why I wasn't dying, not when he would peel off my fingernails and then my toenails, one by one to see the healing process.But then he would amp up the pain, peeling my skin off in certain places and having my screams be heard throughout the bunker we were in.I've seen my blood being spattered on the wall, my teeth that were extracted from my mouth in a dish on the counter, and that was just the beginning.The slowest torture, even for someone like me, was nothing in comparison to what he did to me. 

He knew about me, and he knew there were others.

"Just tell me where they are, Fraülien, and this can all be over," He would say as he was done breaking my legs with a hammer.I said nothing, thinking that I could stick it out at first.There was no way I could tell him where the others were, mostly because I had no clue.I knew they had to be safe, safe and away from wherever I was held up in, but then again, the more he literally broke me down and tried to take me apart, I could tell inwardly I was slipping down a slope that as going to be hard to come back from.

Every lethal injection of some medication, I slipped farther.

_"Lord God, please protect me in this time and help me prevail,"_

Every sliver of a knife against my skin to expose my innards, I slipped some more.

_"Lord God, please take the pain again. Can't you hear me?"_

A bullet to the head.

_"God, are you even listening?"_

A stab to the stomach.

_"God…God please…"_

An entire foot being broken by a hammer.

_"God?"_

Being waterboarded…..shot at….stabbed….beaten…..

Finally, I was broken when he shaved my red hair, my eyes watching in horror as the locks fell to the floor.

* * *

I remembered sleeping in the night, waking up once or twice from a dream of the others after the sedative that I was given wore off.I could see them as if they were in front of me.I was shivering in the dark, doused in my sweat, blood, and what could be my urine from some of the torture I went through.My own headspace was long gone at this point, no longer seeing what time it was or where I was anymore.it felt so fuzzy in my brain, it felt like I was phasing in and out of consciousness with all that pain that I was experiencing over and over. 

Nico, Joseph, Booker, and Andy were mere glimpses behind my eyes, having me see them as I dreamed for mere moments in this time since the rest of the time I was too afraid to sleep.This fear that was there within me, somehow it made me forget all of those battles and wars I fought in.It was beyond different, almost like I was never a warrior, to begin with.But there they were, almost looking stressed themselves.They were in some basement, lit candles were their only source of light.

They were all asleep too, huddled together in the corner and away from the entrance in case of an attack.Nico and Joe were of course huddled together, but what I saw wasn't what I was used to with them.They would be peaceful in sleep, even when Nico had a knife around his hand under the pillow.But this time, it was different. 

Joe's arm that was around Nico was in a fiercer hold, almost as if he was afraid that Nico would fly away.But Nico's face broke my heart: it wasn't restful or at peace.Somehow, it looked like he was in pain.I didn't know what that meant, or why he was going through this, but it pained me too.

Booker and Andy were sleeping away from each other, but they too looked restless and almost on the edge.It mad eye cry, even in my sleep, to see all four of them away from me and somewhere safe.I wanted to believe that they would try to find me if they could, I knew they could.We were meant to be together, not separated.

I was afraid, purely afraid.

What if my mortality was going to happen under the knife of this crazy doctor?If it did, would I die here?This would be the last place I would ever want to die in, over and over, and at the hands of a doctor who thought of this as a blessing in his hands.I grew to hate him and despise them, no matter how hard he tried to be nee to me and use his words like honey.He was a monster, beyond a monster.He came from the depths of hell, that much I knew.

But I was in for it worse as those three days were going back so slow.

My brain was shut off then, almost giving in to the physical torture that I was going through, the constant ways I was I dying in repeat.Maybe this trauma was his whole process: breaking me down from the inside out.I was losing my sense of reality and what was going on around me, my spirit was shattered into a thousand pieces.

I didn't care what he did to me, I just wanted to all to end.Ultimately, I wanted to die.

* * *

**Modern Day**

I finally took a breath after explaining all that happened, noticing how Nile was watching me and a few tears that were escaping from her eyes.I was calm in all that I told me, very eerily calm since it was bad wounds reopening again.I didn't know why I was calm and collected in all of this, and I was saying all of the lies things that happened to me within a span of 72 hours.

"All that he did to you," Nile said in a sniff, catching her tears from falling in her lap, having me sigh and place my hand on her own since I could tell this was affecting her.It would affect anyone, I knew that, and yet I was calm and talking about it like it was just another day in my life. 

"Take a breath," I reminded her, seeing her blubbering a bit as she finally breathed carefully.

"You're so calm about it," Nile said in a heartbroken tone, "You didn't deserve any of that shit,"

"I know," I said calmly to her, "Trust me…I thought about it for more than 80 years,"I felt like I made it a bit worse from that as Nile shook her head almost in sadness and shame.

"But none of that should have happened to you," she said, sounding so hurt, having me squeeze her hand

"You're right," I agreed with her, "And those three days in that bunker room made me feel less of a human than I ever felt before.But enough time as past for me to just look back on it.Yes, I still have times of fear from it, almost like a tremor or a phantom pain, but all of the recovering made me more…neutral about it."

There was silence, both of us just drinking in all that I was tell her.I haven't exposed to anyone about what I went through, not in this nature really.The others knew, from only from their point of view.I was giving Nile a glimpse into what I was feeling and experiencing, almost a mellow moment in my life.

"So what happened after?"She asked, clearly wanting to know how it all ended. 

* * *

**1945**

**Buchenwald Concentration Camp**

I could hear someone far off in the distance as I was coming in and out of consciousness.The sedative I was on, thanks to the doctor from Hell, was strong enough to keep me somewhat but not as strong to have me go to sleep.He did to me plenty of times, toying with my body as if it was his won playground in a sense.It was a terrible thing, to know I couldn't defend myself or even hurt this man who was doing his to me.But now, with my brain switching off and almost having me not care, I slipped already into the deep abyss of my mind.

I was about to go back under when I heard what seemed to be a massive explosion on the other side of the metal door that was keeping me from the outside world.It shook me in my horizontal chair I was in, having me blink a few times and heard screams on the other side of the door, far away at first but then coming closer.I was so still, not being able to do anything but just hear rapid gunfire and what seemed to be from combat. 

Seconds were going longer, more gunfire was heard as I was slowly blinking and was trying to stay awake, fighting tot he sedative that was taking over my body again.It was a vicious cycle for me as I was feeling heavy in my head and my limbs, the fight was now right outside my door.Finally, sleep was going to come over me painfully when the door was busted open so violently it shook the counter and the tools on the top fo its surface. 

Andy was in the room, a machine gun in hand and she looked like she went through at least four battalions.

I wanted to smile, I wanted to scream out and call out to her.My body was not letting me, almost making me be a noodle strapped to a table and feeling so weak all over my body.But Andy finally looked over at me, seeing me on the top of the table.Her stiff stance was suddenly loose and almost vulnerable, her machine gun going down at her side as she was looking at me up and down. I could see it in how she was looking at me, distress, and almost pain.

"Oh fuck, Eleanor," She said in pain as she rushed over and stood over me.She looked around frantically, seeing the state I was in with the clothes that I was in and with a shaved head.They had to have been ripped to shreds, barely staying on me and covering me in careful spots.At this point, I'd rather be naked than looking this embarrassing in front of Andy. 

But of course, I felt so exposed.Andy then locked her eyes on the IV in my arm with the sedative pumping into me.She reached over, taking it out and I gasped out softly as she framed my face in her hands.I couldn't say anything, though my vision was blurry to see her right over me and her finger against my akin.

"We're here now, okay?We're getting you the fuck out of here, I promise," She said to me, her voice wavering and still out of breath.I could tell she was trying to stay calm.I could feel some tears coming from myself, and yet I was drugged out and couldn't even feel it myself as she then looked over to the door that was still hanging open.

"JOSEPH!" She screamed, my breath was coming out in gasps as she then started to undo the straps there on my feet and hands.I could feel the traps freeing me, finally letting me almost feel my own body flinching on instinct from being in one position for too long. 

"I'm so sorry we took so long," Andy started to say to me in a rapid tone as she was trying to think of what to do next, "We're here now, okay?No one's gonna touch you again.I'll rip their arm off if they do,"Andy was giving me look over one more time as I heard someone running over into the room.My head was still heavy, but I moved it to the side to see another familiar face, looking at me almost in tears.

Joseph.Oh, Joseph…..

"I need you to carry her, she's too drugged up with whatever they pumped in her," Andy said to him in a commanding tone as she the shrugging off her jacket.I was staring at Joe, seeing him look a bit in shock and almost rage.

"Joseph, look at me!" Andy commanded him, her authoritative voice was back in full force as Joe tore his eyes away from me over to her.Andy finally got her jacket off, "Help me lift her up.I'm gonna cover her up,"

Joseph quickly walked over, still looking at me intently as he then got his hands under my armpits, slowly and carefully lifting me from the waist up and have me in a sitting position.I grunted, my head almost falling back as Joseph cradled it instantly as he had me rest against his front.I could feel some of the drug wearing off in me, but I was still out of it as Andy was trying to get me covered in her jacket she was wearing.

"Where are the others?" Andy asked him as I was finally in her jacket.It was warm, her unique smell was all over the fabric and once I inhaled it, I closed my eyes in relief from just having something from Andy against me like a shield. 

"Booker and Nico are out front," Joseph said, his voice rumbling against my chest and it was another familiar feeling of safety.It almost felt I was an infant and he was holding me up from slamming my head on the ground. 

"Let me check and make sure it's clear," Andy said to Joseph as she cocked her gun and walked over to the door, leaving me to still be against Joseph since I had no strength left in me.I blinked rapidly, finally finding my voice for the first time at that moment of this recuse. 

"Joseph," I said his name, my voice sounding like mud and gravel at the same time as Joe pulled away to look at me with his own eyes.He too looked beyond hurt to see me like this, almost in pain from the state I was in.I wanted to reach out and hug him, or at least touch his face that was always so kind to see if this was real.Joseph was about to cry from seeing me like this, which made this all worse.

"You're okay, Eleanor," He reassured me, his usual kind voice was wavering as he could tell how messed up I looked.It felt like he was trying to hold it together, "You're not gonna be in danger here anymore, I won't let it happen."

"Where….is he," I gasped out in a heavy breath, thinking that he was somewhere near.It was bad at this point, having me wonder when I was going to see him next and go through another round of torment and pain.Joseph looked at me, not understanding what I was saying before Andy finally walked back over to the both of us.

"We'll make sure he gets buried in the ocean where he belongs," Andy grunted towards me as she then turned her gaze over to Joe, "I'll cover you, just make sure we get her to the truck in once piece."

"Got it, Boss," Joseph said to her as he then looked down at me, "I got you, here we go,"

He got his arm under my legs, his other arm against my lower back, and hoisted me up in his embrace.My hand behind Joe was clutching his jacket, feeling a bit more strength coming back as I had my head against his chest and he was walking the both of us over to the door.There was nothing else for me to do but to hope and pray that both Joseph and Andy were going to get me out of there, get me over to the others, and get me somewhere safe.

Andy went out first, Joseph and I were right behind her as we were following her close through what looked like carnage in the hallway.I squinted against Joseph's embrace, seeing the flickering lights on the ceiling and even one of the lights swaying in its last string.I then looked down, seeing what seemed to be at least ten bodies all over the floor, bullets in most of them, and others have broken limbs.

"Don't look, Eleanor," Joseph urged me as we were weaving through the bodies on the floor.I craned my look up at him as he was trying not to trip while holding me.

"How many ….. were there?" I groaned out to him.

"Not enough to stop us," Joseph replied shortly to me as we were towards the end of the hallway.Andy had her gun out at the ready as she looked back at the both of us, seeing that Joe was still holding me carefully.I wish I could help them out in getting out of my nightmare, but then again, I was both physically and mentally drained, my brain was still fuzzing in and out.Whatever did happen to me in the past few days, some I could remember and some I couldn't, it was making me feel less of myself.

Before Andy could open the door, a sudden nauseous wave of energy was gone in me, maybe a side effect of whatever the doctor had me on.I felt my head feeling lighter and my eyelids going down. 

I passed out cold.

* * *

It sounded like I was in a truck when I opened my eyes.

I was sprawling out on a bench in the back of a military truck, feeling like I was wrapped in some kind of military blanket and a jacket was under my head as a pillow.I was warm, for the first time in a few days since I was taken from the others at the camp, almost like I was in some kind of cocoon.The rumbling of the truck going down what seemed to be a paved road, the coolness of the air around me as I blinked and could see faintly what was going on around me, and hear it too.

"She's still going to be out of it for a while, longer than we thought," I could hear Andy faintly as she was towards the front, maybe driving, "They drugged her up for too long and she might be going through withdrawals."

"How bad was it?" Booker asked from somewhere in the front of the truck, his voice sounding uneasy.

"Let's not talk about it right now," Andy said to him in a warning tone, but not viciously, "We got her out of there and took care of the soldiers."

"And the Doctor?" Booker asked, which was when I finally heard something shift near my head.I wanted to crane my neck to see who it was, but there was no need because I finally saw who it was.They knelt in front of me, the face I saw had me feel queasy all over again.

Nico

My whole body was aching, even with all of the wounds healed up and nothing to see on the surface.I could feel my bones breaking, my breath coming out shallow and my senses dull.But something inside of me was numb and lonely, it snapped those days ago when I was first tortured.Nothing seemed bright, nothing made me feel relief, and all I could do was look ahead and just breathe.Breathe and hope the this was no nightmare.

"Eleanor?" Nico asked me softly, placing a gentle hand on my neck to see if I was going to respond to him.My brain was back in that room, feeling those moments of pain all over again.Again…and again….and again.

"You're alright now, you're safe," Nico tried again, thinking that I was going to say something back to him.There was hope in his eyes, hope and some pain because of what happened to me.But I was quiet, not saying a word as I could see the doctor in my head in repeat and feel the phantoms of pain under my skin where he pierced me or took me apart. 

"Is she alright?" Joseph's voice came from somewhere, sounding a bit concerned as Nico was looking a bit more desperate to get some kind of reaction out of me.He was searching my eyes intently, though I was giving a blank stare.I had no notion to speak or reaction, my head was going back to that subspace of defeat.

"She's in shock, Nico," Andy said in the driver's seat, "She's….not all there,"

Nico looked away from me over to where Andy was, his hand still on my neck, and was looking confused at the notion.

"I don't understand—" He started, but Booker cut him off.

"What you felt after enduring a battle and torture is something that takes time, Nico," Booker said softly from the passenger seat, saying nothing else on the notion as Nico carefully looked back at me, trying to read my face and see if it was true.Maybe it was, how I never went through a physical battle but a mental one.I thought I was strong all this time, I thought I've seen the worse in people when it came to wars and blackened hearts.

But this…this was something else.

* * *

I was alone in my thoughts for the next week.

Andy took us to a safehouse that we bought from a local farmer and his family right before World War I.We would use it to go hide out from the enemies that tried to get to us.But now it was quiet, and although the weather was good and soothing for a broken soul, I was still lost.

As soon as I got to the house, Andy got me in clean clothes she swiped for me and got a warm shower to take the edge off.The others were just watching, both in stunned silence and shock, not knowing what to do.I felt clean again on the outside, though all of what I was feeling and experiencing on the inside felt tainted and stained.My brain was having me go back and forth, feeling the pain and seeing his face.

I finally fell to my knees and wept.

All of those emotions that were bottle dup within me as I was feeling myself break on that table were pouring out of me and making me almost gasp out with no breath and no sensation of peace.The others could only watch in horror as I was on my knees, my face hidden in my hands and I was hunched over almost in prayer, weeping and sobbing into my hands.I went from being silent and almost like a zombie to openly crying and being in mourning.

Finally, I could feel familiar arms around me and holding me in such a soft and protective manner.I felt one arm going around me in the front and I clutched that arm that cradled me and made me somewhat center.

"I've got you," Heard Nico whisper brokenly in my shaved head as I was still crying, letting it all out, "I got you, it's alright now."

But it wasn't.None of it was alright.

* * *

I barely slept, every time I would try to sleep or attempt to sleep, I would get vivid and insane nightmares.I would wake up screaming bloody murder in the dead of night, the last thing I would remember was that doctor's face almost pressed against me as he was looking at me in a grin. The others were petrified that something bad was happening, and there were plenty of times I would go to the bathroom and vomit nothing but water and air.Every time that would happen, someone who was right behind me to hold my shoulders carefully and just let me empty it all into the toilet.

The others would watch me sit still in the small sitting room near the back garden and stare out into the open air with nothing to say or to do.The days would go by without me realizing, forgetting when Joe placed a blanket over my shoulders, of when Booker gave me a small portion of his lunch that he couldn't finish or the long and gentle looks from Nico as he was trying to find a way to help me.They gave me space, but I knew they were chomping at the bit in hopes of helping me in some way. 

"Give her time, Nico," Andy said behind me in a soft tone, thinking that I wasn't going to hear.She was talking with Nico, Joseph and Booker were getting supplies from a nearby town, information on the war and some groceries to last us two weeks.Nico was growing more concerned about what was going on with me, seeing me close to being borderline depressed.There was a part of me wanted to break out of it, out fo this funk that I was going through, but it was no use.

"I don't know what we can do…what I can do…" Nico mumbled in defeat, sounding miserable himself.

"Nothing," Andy answered, "Not right now.We need to give her space and time.Trust me, Nico.It's all we can do."

* * *

One morning I finally got out of some kind of funk I was in, still trying to get back to a normal spot when it came to eating my meals with the others and walking around the garden outside, not just sitting still all day. I could tell the rest of the group was glad that I was at least attempting to come back to them when it came to reality and such, though it was going to be baby steps. 

This particular morning I was eating a quiet breakfast with Joseph, who was reading a local paper at the small table. A storm was about to roll through and we could smell it in the air, the thick humidity and upcoming thunder storm. Booker and Andy left early that morning, not telling us where they were going and how long they were going to be gone.But they were fine together, even when they would butt heads constantly. 

"Is your breakfast good?" Joseph asked, hopefully to see me smile.I gave him a small nod, taking a bite from my fruit that I diced and ate some toast.We heard footsteps behind me as it stopped and a coffee cup was placed on the table next to my food.I looked up, seeing Nico walking over to sit in the chair next to Joseph, giving me a shy smile.I could see it on his face in how he was trying so hard not just to talk to me…but to not scare me away.

"Though this might make you feel better," he said, sounding like his usual cheerful self.I grabbed the cup carefully, holding it up to my nose briefly to take in a deep breath.Just breathing it alone was making my insides feel a bit warmer and soothing al over my bone and all over my skin.I took a good deep gulp, the warmth was intensified as I gave Nico a small smile.

"Thank you, Nico," I said in a small tone, though I smiled as he then smiled back too.It was a good olive branch, and I knew it was an olive branch because it was how Nico worked.For a brief moment, it was peaceful and calm for the three of us, like it used to be.I thought it was going to be some kind of hope that I might have made a good turn.

Then our front door was thrown open, both Booker and Andy came in almost in a huff.All three of us watched as they looked determined about something.I saw something in Andy's hand, it looked like a file, and once they were in the room, there was tension in the air.Booker saw me at the table, eating some breakfast and he grinned.

"You're eating this morning?Good for you," he said in a sincere tone, though he was short-lived when Andy walked over to me and the others at the table.I noticed how she looked a bit stiff in how she walked, holding the file in her hands in a death grip as she was finally standing over me.I felt as though I was going to get some bad news from her, the or some horrendous secret as her bright eyes were looking right at me.

"Booker and I went back to the camp," She said to me, having me look at her intensely since it felt like I was surely going to go from having a good day to a bad day again.All three of us at the table looked at both of them with wide eyes, both Joseph and Nico shifted in their seats. 

"You what?" Nico asked, sounding a bit shocked.It was like he was offended, though it involved me. 

"We needed to tie up some loose ends," Andy explained to him, looking at him briefly before she looked back at me.I was still quiet, though now my inner wall and defense mechanism was about to kick back into again. 

"What are you talking about, Andy?" Joseph asked as Booker was shifting on his feet, avoiding eye contact with us as he stayed by the front door. I was still looking right at Andy, nowhere else, since it felt like she was about to take out the carpet underneath me.

"We found something back there…the file they had on you," She explained to me as she then placed the file on the table, right next to my breakfast.I was frozen, not knowing what to do since I could see how there were pictures and papers that were about me.I knew there had to be a file there, the doctor wanting to record everything he did to me and how he did it.It was rotten and it was like jumping in the Arctic Ocean and growing briefly.My breath was lost and my eyes were so still on the papers.

"We had to make sure that they wouldn't find us with what's written about you," Andy explained to me as I placed my hands on the table, mere inches from the file. I was so tempted to look, and yet the other part of me wanted to burn it there on the table.It was so heavy on my shoulders and my chest, making me feel like I was about to suffocate. 

"You don't need to read it," Nico reminded me, placing a hand on my arm and seeing how still I was and not looking anywhere else but the file.I knew he was looking out for me, but all that time I was there, I didn't know precisely what did happen to me or how it happened.I was torn down the middle, the others were watching me in pure hesitance and genuine fear in how I was going to react.

"Maybe this was a bad idea," Andy said, about to reach over and grab the file.I swiftly grasped it in my hands, getting up from my chair and opening the top to start reading briefly and fast.The others were quiet, beyond quiet as I walked over to the opening into the garden, flipping through the pages and seeing briefly some of the experiments that happened to me.I remembered some of these and seeing it all on paper like I was a specimen.I was floored in what I read, seeing the detailed body chart and where I was pierced…stabbed…sliced….

But towards the end, one sentence had me look up and at the garden, the file and papers inside falling out from my fingers and onto the ground.Thunder was heard in the distance as it started to sprinkle in rain.One word was etched on my brain now as I felt another wave of rage hitting me all over.Not even thinking about it, my hands rested over my lower stomach and I had my eyes shut.

Sterile.I was now sterile.


	10. Not In My Nature

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note:
> 
> I jut got back to California from my Oregon trip so I SHOULD have more time to knock some chapters out. It depends when I get permission to go back to work (Stupid COVID lol) I'll get cracking and make this story good!
> 
> I'm wrapping up this part of the story and bringing back more action! I wanted to get the heaviness done in a certain manner before I jumped back into the action that I had planned for this story. 
> 
> Trust me, you're gonna see Eleanor in great fights very soon!
> 
> Once again and always, thanks for the support, kudos, comments and love!

**1945**

My feet were walking before I could even think, my hands were making fists so tight I felt blood coming through from where my fingernails pierced the skin.

My heart was breaking all over, and I wanted to was scream.

I could hear the others were following me, keeping their space as my other hand was holding a pistol. The thunder up in the sky was now deafening as all I wanted to do…all I wanted to feel…was pain.There was nothing else on my mind, just that one word that was filling all of the spaces and dents that were inflicted on me because of what happened.It seemed like yesterday, and I felt like I was drowning.But now this…now seeing it all on paper as if it was just another day at the office, it was worse.

My breathing was now erratic and almost having me heave with every breath I took.I was looking dead ahead, nothing else as it was ringing in my head on repeat.A hammer right on my brain and I could feel the levee about to break within me and shatter everything that I thought was right and safe was now shattered.

Finally, I stood in the middle of the grassy field, another roll of thunder coming through as I was looking out in the distance.I heard the others stopping behind me, they weren't close but I knew they were watching, and all I could do was just stand there still and close my eyes.This was a terrible dream….all I had to do was wake up….wake up and be back in that bunker. 

"Eleanor…" Andy said behind me, having me hear her slowly walking over to me from behind and taking her time.Like I was a spooked animal, at this point maybe I was.I breathed out one breath, seeing the breath go up in the sky from the cold that was static in the air. All I could do in me to not scream was slowly slipping and about to crumble.

"I can't do it," I said in a low tone, knowing well that Andy could hear me as I was searching the sky desperately for some kind of sign that what I read in that paper was not true, all of it was a lie and this was just a sickness in my head, "I can't just…just make it seem like it didn't happen."

"That's not what we want you to do," Andy said to me, "I didn't mean to do that to you,"

I scoffed, a bitter laugh escaped me "You weren't the one who ripped into my flesh and broke every bone in my arms just to see what would happen," This cruel bitterness was coming through me like a wave on the shore, and I was letting it happen and be pushed onto the others when all they did was try to help me.But I needed to get it out, I had to get it out.

"You're right," Andy said, keeping her voice as level as she could, "What happened to you was wrong—"

I finally whirled around and stared her down, seeing the boys at least thirty feet back and their faces were showing remorse and shock from how I was reacting to Andy as I finally found my voice.The levee finally broke, the small once of holding it in was no longer there.

"HE FUCKING MADE ME STERILE!"

I screamed it so loud I could hear it echo into the open air.Thank God no one lived within 10 miles from us, a perfect place for us to hide away and not be seen or found.Although a flock of geese that were hidden in the high grass no too far away took to the sky from my outburst.It was piercing in the air, my voice was both threatening and broken at the same time. 

Andy said nothing, I could see it on her face that I shocked her.Her face was a bit softer now from my outburst and the other behind her were just as shook from how I was reacting.I was no longer wondering what they were thinking and wanting a once of kindness from them.All I wanted to do was to have my pain finally released from me and my out of my body.I was thinking of myself, and I hated what I was thinking.

"Do you have any idea what that feels like?" I asked her, my voice was hoarse and low again, but my eyes were drilling into her that was just as vicious and heartbreaking, "I know that it's not in the cards for us and what we are, I made peace with that a long time ago, I did.But for someone to just…rip it away from me like it was a band-aid or a piece of paper…it's maddening!Like I was a fucking animal!I was in there for three days and all I could think about was that I wanted to die.I didn't want to be immortal anymore,"It was an open wound that was exposed in the air, it was hurting me to just say it out loud to not just Andy for to the others and having them see me have a mental break down.

"I've been through torture and pain, so many deaths that I lost count," I breathed sharply as I was clutching the pistol in a death grip as I was now just venting into the void to whoever wanted to listen, "Those last three days….I wanted nothing more to just have one of the bullets just stay there in my brain and let me rot."

"Don't say that," Nico said, almost pleading since he could tell I was breaking and he too looked like he was going to be on the brink of tears from how I was acting.But something in me was switched off to react to Nico.I used to in the past, but it felt like a new leaf turned for me.

"What else do you want me to say, or feel, Nico?" I asked him, but the others were watching too. I was feeling so raw about all of this and how it was being unleashed on them, "You want me to just let it roll off my shoulder like all of the other missions we met on in the past?Like it was nothing? I can't switch it off!I don't know if I can anymore!"I started to pace, thinking that it would be a bit better for me.The others were so still, watching me as I was going back and forth like an animal about to strike.I was about it, at any moment from how all of this was unfolding.

"He asked me where you were…he pleaded me to tell him about you!Every time I was silent, he took a finger…every time I said no…he ripped my flesh off….every time!And now he finds the perfect punishment in robbing me of….of ever even having…." I had to stop and set out a sob, slamming my eyes for a moment, and letting more tears unleash within that moment.It was all coming to a head, finally as I was pushing out whatever was left inside of me:

"All I wanted to do was FUCKING DIE!"

I cocked the gun, looking away from them all finally and back out in the distance, holding the gun then against my head and wanting to pull the trigger.I wanted to, so bad just to etch out the pain and the memories that were forever engrained.It didn't matter how petty it seemed, how dramatic that I was contemplating suicide in front of the others. 

Those three days were viler to me than any other battle, any other time I died, and any other heartbreak I endured.But no matter how hard I wanted to do it, something was still inside of me making me stop and freeze up.I pushed harder, grunting through it as I was still unable to pull it after a moment or so. 

"FUCK!" I screamed, moving the gun in the air high and shooting it.

The sound echoed all over, more creatures were moving away as I sagged onto my knees and my arms feel at my sides.That outburst was enough to have me breathe out and simply…be.The anger was drained from me, all I could be was weak and drained. 

The tears were no longer coming, but they stained my face and shirt as I was looking out at the sky, the last ring of thunder was so close it shook the trees and the sweet smell of rain was sweeping through with the upcoming wind.Maybe this was God telling me to be calm, though now I wasn't thinking of him.All I could think was now..incomplete I was.

"What can we do?" Andy asked, her voice almost sounding emotional from seeing me go through this.I said nothing for a moment, my breathing was once again slowed down as she spoke again, "Tell us what we can do to help you,"

I finally looked down, blinking once or twice before I got up on my feet slowly.I turned around to look at them all, seeing each of their faces.Andy was remorseful, her face was showing that she was feeling what I was feeling and yet she was trying to stay controlled.Joe looked beyond remorseful for me, the look on his face was painful since I used to his gentle and soothing smiles.Booker looked like he was in pain, so silent and stoic but the pain was on his face.

Nico was the worst.

There were evident tears about to go down his face as he was watching me with such sadness and mourning.I never thought I would even seem Nico in this kind of state because of me and what happened to me, and I did feel a bit of a flutter of remorse towards him since he too was somehow feeling what I was feeling. 

I finally breathed out, locking eyes with Andy before opening my mouth.

* * *

**Modern Day**

Nile and I were quiet when I was done explaining what happened to me, and I was feeling a sudden wave of sadness there as I was re-hashing what happened out in that field.It was all out in the open now from what I told Nile, and although it was good to say all of it and feel that release, it was still painful.

That guilt I carried.

I had to look away from her thought, getting a few tears out of my eyes and my thoughts were going back to the grassy field all over again.It was a rough time, it was a raw time, and yet I treated the others like garbage at that moment.I pained me as I once again felt like I was back at that moment in time.

"You were in pain," Nile said to me from her spot, though I was still looking away from her and clutching my hands together, "You had every right to say what you said and how you felt,"

"But not to them," I said to her in a wavy tone, trying so hard not to cry, "They didn't deserve what I did to them,"

"Maybe," Nile agreed, "But they understood.You were with them for so long, did you think they would take that offensively?" I said nothing for a moment, finally looking over at Nile and seeing how she tilted her head at me.She was no longer crying as she did before, but I knew she was still feeling a bit raw from me telling her everything.In fact, she almost looked peaceful and having a kind look on her face. 

"I've been around and experienced guilt before, being with other soldiers in the Marines made me have to learn how to lean on the others in my battalion to survive.It may not be the same thing as what you went through…cause I'll be honest….that's fucked up," Nile explained, sighing as she said it.I saw her somehow smile at me and out of the blue….I chuckled.It was a wet chuckle, but Nile was chuckling too.It felt like therapy, no longer have any more room to be sad or have the guilt, but just needing to laugh.How crazy and surreal that we were laughing about this, but then again it was much needed.

"It was, wasn't it?" I asked mid-chuckle, seeing her nod her head as I was getting the rest of my tears off of my face with my thumb. Our laughter was dying down again as she then leaned back a bit in her chair and gave me her kind look again.

"Look, I've only known you for a very short time, and the others for a few months.However, I can tell they wouldn't care about the guilt you were feeling, but they would care about you as a part of this family," Nile explained, "I wish I had something like that when I was back in the Marines,"

"You do now, though," I said to her, giving her a small smile, "This is a family….a dysfunctional one, but a family,"It felt good to say it.Maybe I needed to say it after 80 years of being away from them and thinking it was the best thing to do to leave them behind.Perhaps it was, but at that moment it wasn't. 

Nile finally got up from her chair and walked over to stand in front of me, having me look at her in confusion as she finally held out her arms.

"I'm a hugger by nature, it's very anti-Marine, and I can tell you need one.So deal with it and hug me," She said to me simply, having me chuckle again from how she was willing to hug me.I finally stood up and we hugged, my head against her shoulder and feeling how good fo a hug she was giving me. 

We held it for some while, having me breathe her in and have a good sense of peace with her.I knew I barely met her, and yet I was seeing a side and a trait of her that we all had together in the Old Guard: Loyalty and protectiveness.It showed in what kind of woman she was, and even though she was still going through this new life in small strides, she was willing to adapt and learn.I was more reluctant when I met with Nicky and Joe so long ago, and yet she took to it like a fish to water. 

"If I could, I would have kicked his ass for doing that to you," Nile said as we hugged each other, having me give a wet grin as I nodded my head against her shoulder.

"That's awfully sweet of you to say," I mumbled, hearing her laugh slightly as we finally pulled away and looked at each other.Of course, she was young, but not in comparison to me.But not only was it good to talk to someone about it and let it out, but it was good to let it out to her. 

"I know it was a lot that unleashed on you, and I'm sorry—" I started to apologize to her, but she scoffed and gave me a small glare that meant nothing but friendliness.

"You think I really would see you differently?" She asked me, placing her arms gently back down and resting her hands on her hips, "Better to let it out than have it bottled up, another thing my grandmother would say, you know.I think what you went through, as fuck as it was, made you ten times stronger,"

I just smiled at her as she then squeezed my arm one more time "And on that note, I know the boys are at least wondering how you're doing and they'll wanna talk to you.So…I'm gonna talk with Andy and get some stuff done on the burner phones she got us and the laptop,"

"What kind of work?" I had to ask since she started to walk away.

"Well, since I'm the only tech-savvy one in this group, Andy is practically a dinosaur in that department," I had to laugh from her subtle joke, "Copley though it would be a good idea for us to get burners in case something does down with all of this Nazi fiasco.I'm gonna get all of our burners going with GPS so we know where we are at all times,"

I nodded, looking impressed, "That's smart,"

"I gotta pull my weight around here sooner than later," She commented in a chuckle, having me see behind her both Nicky and Joe somewhat hovering at the opening into the patio.Nile looked over at them, they both gave her a small smile as she then looked back at me, sensing that I was going to have another moment with them, '"You gonna be alright?"

"Yeah, thanks Nile," I thanked her, seeing her grin at me one more time before she walked away and into the sitting room.I saw Joe pat her on my shoulder to show that he appreciated her.Once she was out and away from us, I was left looking at both Joe and Nicky, watching how they were seeing me there alone on the patio.I didn't know if they overheard anything from me, though I doubted since I knew they would give me space and time with Nile. 

It felt like I wanted to say something to them, really say something since I didn't say anything to either one of them about what happened.Not since I reunited with them all a week ago.But then again, I was still afraid of hearing what they were going to think.Why would I?They've been nothing but my family ever since they found hundreds of years ago, willing to help me and show me how to truly live.It was just sad that they saw me raw at that moment and then not knowing where I was and how I dealt with it.

They both finally walked out into the patio, standing a good foot away from me and just watching me in how my eyes were still red and my stance was still a little loose from how I was hugging Nile moments before.Joe had an arm around Nicky's waist, giving me his infamous smile as he tilted his head at me.

"You feel better?" He asked, not in a scoffed way but with kindness.Nicky was still watching me, he was silent but I knew that he was trying to silently tell me something with how his pale eyes were looking right at me gently.

"A bit," I said to simply, fooling my hands in front of me, "I like her.I think we should keep her,"

Joe chuckled from my attempt of a joke, and Nicky even cracked a soft smile since Joe was chucking next to him.I felt bad, seeing how they were there this whole time and I wasn't letting them in all the way.Iknew they understood, deep down they truly did, and in the past when one of us would crumble we would try to pick them up.All this time they tried, and I wasn't letting them.

"Look," I said to them, trying to get the right words together and grasping my arm with my hand, "I know I went away all that time…and now that I'm back it feels like I'm bringing it all back when I didn't want that in the first place. You didn't deserve what I did to you…none of you did…and that last thing I want to do is—"

" _Arrêtez,_ " Nicky said smoothly, and quickly, his eyes drilled into mine as I instantly closed my mouth.A wave of fear was hitting me since Nicky was being a bit bold with me.Joe looked over at Nicky, showing that he too was a bit shocked by what Nicky did.

Nicky gave Joe a quick look, squeezing his arm before moving out of his embrace and over to me slowly.He shoved his hands in his jean pockets, the breeze was moving his shirt as he was finally standing in front of me and looking at me so intently it felt like he was trying to read my mind.

"An apology is not in order, not with me.I never saw you as anything different from who you were to me," Nicky explained, his voice soothing and gentle though it was also laced with a fierceness that I hardly heard from him, "And all this time you were gone….yes I was saddened.I didn't understand then, I fully didn't, but it also wasn't my right to understand.Yes, it broke my heart to see you leave us and be on your own…but you needed it.It took me a while to get that,"

"It took us both a while," Joe said in agreement from his spot behind Nicky, have me look at him briefly as Joe walked over to lean against the railing, watching Nicky and I talk together.

"You went through something that any of us would take away from you if we could," Nicky went on with me, "And now that you're back here with us, where you belong, we're not going to let that happen again with you.You're far too strong and valuable to us, Eleanor.I don't want to lose any more time with you, not anymore,"

"I think," Joe said kindly as he walked over to stand next to Nicky, once again wrapping his arm around Nicky's waist as he was watching me, "What Nicky is trying to say, is that we both want it to be what it was like with the three of us back in the day.I've already told you once, if you remember: you're part of my tribe, Eleanor.I want you to stay, you belong here.What did Nicky use to say as to why we were here together?"

I had to smile, a wide wet smile since I knew what he was talking about.It was the core of what all of this new Immoral life was about and what I believed at one time.Nicky preached it plenty of times and showed it in how he, along with Joe, took care of me and never pushed me away.

"Destiny," I answered, seeing both fo them finally grinning at me.Destiny always had a part of our lives, the three of us together.Andy never saw it the way we did, nor did Booker, at least the way Nicky did.And in the end, I knew that letting go of the past was going to be best.

Nicky and Joe walked over, both of them embracing me gently as I was nestled between both of them.I could feel their arms around me, shielding me, and just having me breathe in their unique scents that made me think of home….our home together.They found me, showed me how to navigate in this world, and they never regretted it.Never once did they make me feel unloved and a third wheel, they tried so hard to have me stay with them and feel loved by them.I did too, showing that I loved them both.I felt my fingers winding into their shirts as some sort of anchor as we were embracing each other, as we did plenty of times in the past.

"I've had too many hugs today, what's wrong with me?I've gotten weak," I grumbled wetly in a sigh as I heard Nicky chuckle within my embrace with him.Joe was rubbing my back with his fingers in a soothing notion.

"Just because you're a fierce fighter doesn't mean you don't deserve affection," Nicky reminded me as he pressed this head against my own with closed eyes, another intimate move that he loved to do.I pressed my head back as I grinned, also closing my eyes for the briefest of moments.

"A man of words, you haven't lost it," I joked, though it was laced with a compliment.

"That's Joe's department," Nicky joked back, Joe then pinching his side and we finally broking off our three-way hug with each other. As much as I would want to hug them for a while longer, I knew what was done was done.Another milestone was stupid over and it felt like we could start afresh and new again.Joe snuck in a kiss to my hair as Nicky gently rubbed my arm with his loving smile. 

"I can't take you two anywhere," I grumbled, though I was grinning, "But…I don't wanna be apart from you two either.I'm fine right here, and also with Nile and Andy too,”

"Good," Nicky said to me, then both Joe and Nicky giving me some space as I took in a good breath, "How about I make us some dinner?It'll do you some good to fill your stomach,"

“I think we should go with something hearty, and with red wine," Joe said in an agreement as the three of us were walking back to the sitting room.Joe walked over to grab his sketchbook and grabbed a pencil, about to get comfortable on the couch to start a drawing session. 

"As tempting as that is," I started, seeing Joe look at me with a raised eyebrow, "I'm gonna go on a run and clear my head for a quick minute,"

"You sure?" Nicky asked as he made his way into the kitchen to start getting some ingredients together.

"Yeah, it's a good day for a run," I reassured him as I then saw Nile waltzing over with a small burner phone in hand.She placed it in my hand, giving me a massive grin.

"Just in case," She explained, though I rose my eyebrow with her, "Although I have seen you snap a guy's neck like it was a twig, it’s better to be safe than sorry.Andy thinks it's a good idea…"

"Who are we to go against our leader," I ended for her, holding the phone and looking at it in curiosity, "Alright, I'll at least stick it in my pocket."

"The GPS is already active, and once I get our laptop running on the GPS, we can see where you are," Nile explained, sounding proud of herself.

"Creepy, but I get it," I said to her, seeing her grin, "Thanks, but I'll be fine though.I won't be long, and I might grab us some chocolates from that shop down the street on my way back,"

"You know my favorite!" Nicky said from the kitchen, having me hearing him get the stove on and ready for cooking.Joe chuckled as he got a fresh paper ready on his lap.

"Ah yes….the one with the hazelnuts," Joe joked lightly, in which I rolled my eyes and walked over to my bedroom before I was going to be roped into another argument between the both of them.

"I despise hazelnuts, Joseph!You know that," I heard Nicky gently scold Joe in a light manner as I closed the door behind me. I could still hear them, especially when Joe chuckled low in the pit of his stomach.

"Oh, I do, Nicolo.I just like to pull your leg,"

"Ugg…you two are really somethin' else in your flirting," Nile groaned loudly.

* * *

Jogging through Venice was just what I needed.

The air was cooler than other summer days there, it wants as sticky in the air or along the roads as I was weaving in and out of the side streets and along the canals.People were coming and going as they pleased, drinking through their coffee and listening to the street music that was flowing through the open windows.But for me, I was just focused on my easy breathing and the past hour with my talk with the others.

I finally felt free.

Whatever weight was pulling me down and making me stay away from the others all these years was gone, almost like a massive boulder rolling away and out of the picture.I was finally able to breathe in all of those insecurities and guilt trips, it was easier now to just let it go and not dwell on it as much as I did before.All I wanted to do now was just run and get my headspace back in order.

Turning a corner I finally was able to stop and take a breath from my jog.I wore a light travel backpack that had my wallet, knowing the I would store the chocolates in there that I promised to the group.I sighed in relief in taking a break, finally able to rest for a moment when I noticed that I was close to the local chocolate shop that we would all go to from time to time.It's been around for decades, if not a hundred years or so, and seeing the chocolates that I knew the others liked that perfect for me to grab a bag full of chocolates. 

I noticed something off to my left, having me pause and look over briefly down the street. Someone was standing a bit too still, instantly moving out of my line of sight and into the alleyway there.It felt off, almost like my intuition was telling me to be careful, but then again, that last thing I wanted to do was be paranoid.So, I shrugged off and walked into the shop, not thinking about it again.

A few minutes later, I was seeing the cashier ring up my bag of treats when I felt the phone in my pocket vibrate against my leg.The cashier handed me the bag and my change.

" _Grazie mille_ ," I thanked the women as I took out the phone in one hand and the other hand grabbed the bag.Getting a good grip on the bag, I looked on the screen to see Nile's name right onto the top. I took off my backpack to place the chocolates inside, answering the phone while I was packing.I held it to my ear as I was about to walk out of the shop.

"Nile?" I asked.

"Eleanor, Copley just called us, we have an emergency," She explained, sounding serious and almost frantic on the other end.I could hear rustling around too, almost sounding frantic.

"What is it?" I asked, about to step back out into the street, feeling a sense of dread in how Nile was talking to me on the phone.

"That kid that you killed named Daniel?” She asked, “Yeah, well apparently he had some friends, and they're here in Venice."

I stopped walking, looking dead ahead for a brief moment and clutching the bag in my hand.There were times in the past when we would do a mission, or even out in a battle for all I knew, that made me think that someone from far away was watching me.That gut instinct saved my life plenty of times, and I knew that feeling more than anything.So I looked over to the left again, the same place that I was looking, and once again, a person was staring at me briefly but intensely.

But he wasn't alone now.Two more were with them.

Once they saw me staring, they looked at each other and spoke like they were having a conversation.They were too far away for me to hear anything, and yet they were close enough to have me see that they almost resembled Daniel: dark clothing and their faces pretty covered up in sunglasses.Skinny, looked like mere teenagers in how they were acting and standing.I could tell they were odd, and that they didn't belong here in the setting of Venice. 

I turned on my heel, going to a small cafe table right outside the shop and placed my backpack on the top.I was thinking as I did this, buying myself some time as I stuffed the chocolates into the bag.Time was now of the essence since I knew they were going to be after me at any moment.After I got my backpack on again, I was going to the right with my phone back to my ear. I started to walk, looking as casual as I could.

"Nile, I think I just met them.Three of them are behind me," I said under my breath so that other people couldn't hear me.

"What?Are you serious?" She asked, “Shit,”

"I'm sure of it, if not I'm paranoid as hell," I said, looking back over my shoulder briefly to see if they were following me.At least 200 feet away, mingled into the people on the street.They were following me, but they have spread far apart from one another.One was walking down the middle, and the other two flanked to the sides.

"Where are you?" Nile asked me as I was picking up my pace and going a pinch faster, looking ahead and weaving around the people with my head down.I was trying to stay calm and collected, even with three grown men were following me.I've seen this before, and I dealt with it before.Right now, this was a trap.

I was in the middle of an ambush that was about to unfold.

"2 miles away at the chocolate shop,"

"You need to get somewhere safe," Nile urged to me, having me roll my shoulders and try to think of some kind of plan in my head.

"I know, but I'm not going to lead them to the safe house, it's too dangerous,"I explained to her, "I gotta get rid of them on my own,"

"We'll track you on the GPS and come to you," Nile explained as I shook my head.

"No, not right now.I can outrun them," I said to her in confidence as I was looking back over my shoulder one more time, seeing that they were still following me and trying to both keep up with me and stay well hidden in the crowd.I looked forward one more time as I then had a plan clicked in place.

“Okay, Nile, listen to me.This situation is going to get hairy very quickly and fast, so time is of the essence.Tell the others to meet me at Doge's Palace in five minutes.Not six, five.They’ll know how to get over there fast.Understand?"I heard nothing on her end for a brief moment, having me worry that she was going to argue with me.

"Roger.Just don't do anything stupid," Nile warned me on the other end of the phone.I knew I liked her.

"Not in my nature," I mumbled, hanging up on her and shoving my phone in my pocket once more.I was still walking, seeing that more people were walking around to have me blend into the crowd somewhat.I had to get over there as fast as I could, not to mention to get rid of the three that were following me.The great thing about Venice that was on my side: I knew this place far too well.They barely changed some things there in the town since it was so ancient and I knew a very good amount of streets and alleys.I was always prone to exploring a city we would stay in for years at a time, the town of Venice was no exception.So, I remembered it well enough, I knew how to get to where I needed to go without being exposed for all to see, and to outrun them.

So, digging my heel in, I bolted in an instant.

The Cat and Mouse game began.


	11. Cat and Mouse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Here's the action I promised! Hope you like it!

As soon as I started running, I knew they were not too far behind me.

"Shit," I grunted to myself as I was full-on sprinting and making a right to go down some steps.I knew this city, at least I knew it from when I was here some time ago.I had to rely on what I remembered about each street and quick turn,hearing the others right behind me as they were trying to both catch up and get to me.it wasn't like Paris at all when I had to deal with one and I chased after him,I was the cat in that scenario.

But now, I was the mouse. 

Then again, hearing how they were stumbling a few times just to keep up with me and almost arguing each other in German made me feel as though I had the upper hand.Even though there were three of them, they had one Immortal that has been around for at least 600 years, plenty of time to have experience and memories of being caught in similar situations.That one time in Brazil in the late '60s, another time during the Vietnam War when I disguised as a medic, and the latest one before this was over in America when I helped a few agents snatch some human traffickers and destroy their human trafficking ring that was huge in the southern states. 

This, to me, felt like I was being chased by mere kittens than cats.

I practically launched myself off the top step of some small stairs, flying through the air and then rolling along my to get back onto my feet and I kept running, hearing the other not too far away and trying to get closer to me. I was weaving in and out from the pedestrians that were all over the place, finding it easier to do since I've done this before. It was all about quick feet and quick choice, and with one last glance behind me, I could see they were trying to keep up.

I kept bolting down the street, seeing a canal to my left and a smaller street right across the way.I had to get over there, it would be faster for me to get to the Palace, and since I told Nile to get the others over there just as fast, I had to hold my end of the bargain.Thankfully, I saw a fishing boat coming our way on the water with a motor, humming along and the fisherman just humming along.Within a split moment, I steered to the left, shoving through a group of tourists at the lat second and hopping up on the railing, launching myself in the air and within a second, landing in the boat.

The boat was quick, having me stumble a bit as I rolled onto the floor of the boat, looking up to see all three of them stopping at the railing.I could tell they didn't see that one coming, and they started running in the opposite direction to catch up to me.

" _Cosa stai facendo_?!" The fisherman, maybe in his older forties, asked me in a huff as I stood up and peered over for an opening on the other side of the canal.Finally, I saw a dock that was pocking out very slightly coming our way within seconds.The three goons were currently getting over to a smaller bridge that was a bit farther ahead of me, which gave me some time and some distance from them if I got to this dock.I walked over to the side of the boat, looking back at the shocked fisherman.

" _Mie scuse_ ,” I apologized, sticking my foot out and stepping out onto the dock.The fisherman and his boat pressed on, though I could see him watching me in pure amazement as I ran down the dock and into streets once more.I had more leverage at this time, though it was a bit more crowded with tourists and locals trying to buy fish from the local market.I still weaved in and out, trying not to be seen too much in case they could see me from far away. Speaking of which, I finally looked over my shoddier when I had enough space, losing my breath for a moment,

Two were missing, I only saw one.

"Damnit," I said in a grunt as I veered to the left, seeing a smaller street that I can get through with fewer pedestrians.I had to think fast and quick since it seemed like the other two could come out of nowhere and surprise me in the end.There were beyond plenty of alleyways and passages to get lost in, and maybe these guys didn't know Venice as I did.

I had several hundred years as a leg up.

I went down a few more steps and over a covered bridge when I saw one of them show up on the other side of the bridge.He had a gun out and he shot at me once, having me dip to the side and get hit in the shoulder.Compared to other times I was shot at, this felt more like a sting as he tried to shoot again, but he then missed barely past my head as I ducked out of the way and behind the column.A few more shots were heard, hitting the stone column that was shielding me and covered my head from the debris.

The bullet was pushing its way out of my shoulder after a few seconds, a good numbing pain having me look down and see how my skin was trying to get it out like it was a splinter.Blood stopped flowing and was all over my shoulder blade on my shirt, but once the bullet fell to the ground, the sound distinct in the silence, I took a breath and tried to think of what to do since one of them pinned me down.

" _Ich habe sie in die Enge getrieben,_ ” He said, sounding like he was talking into a walkie talkie of some sort on the other end of the small bridge.All it would take from me was a few more big steps to get to him, but if he had a good shot, he could pin me down and kill me, which was not in my favor.

But then again, I did pick up on German and I could throw him off.

" _Du hast keine Schieße_ ," I said out into the open in a loud voice, hearing nothing on his end now.Maybe he was shocked that I knew German and could speak it, the pain in my shoulder was no longer there and I had some strength and a level head back in me. 

"Yeah, I know German," I said in English loudly, almost sounding a bit cocky since it felt like I had the upper hand now, "You don't scare me, kid."

Once again I heard a few more pops from his gun and I moved a bit farther into the column to get out of the line of fire.Something then clicked in my head as at least there were five more pops from the small gun he had, and I grinned.I had something else up my sleeve now as the gun was suddenly quiet.

A few clicks, showing me that it was empty.I couldn't help but grin.

" _Keine Kugeln mehr_?" I asked, almost being coy as I popped up onto my feet in a squatting position.I turned the corner, almost slipping on the dust and debris on the floor as I sprinted down the bridge walkway, seeing the goon trying to get his old clip out and a new clip-in.I was faster though, knowing that this was coming since he seemed slow on his reload as I was now right in front of him. 

I grabbed his hand that had the gun, yanking it forward to throw him off balance as I cocked my elbow back to launch it into his throat. He released the gun as I made contact with his throat and he coughed, stumbling back a bit as I shoved the gun in my back pocket and grabbed his shirt before he could do anything else.His breath was erratic sing he was trying to breathe from my recent assault on his throat. 

I finally had a good look on his face: he was so young and freshly new in the face.Almost like how Nile looked, like an infant with my old eyes.He even looked younger than Nile, maybe he was barely a teenager,which made this whole situation feel a bit worse and complicated.

" _Englisch_?" I asked, seeing him glare at me now as I was peering down at him like a lion about to swallow him whole.He wasn't going to say anything to me now since I had the upper hand with him and I felt like he would have to stay quiet.I then had to think of something else to do with him, look gin down at his jacket, and seeing what seemed to be a bulge pocking up from the side pocket.I reached over, grabbing the clip I knew he was looking for mere moments before.I held it in front of the both of us, having me tilted my head at him and node at him once.

" _Danke, Schatz,_ " I replied, then head butting him hard.He was out cold, limp as a noddle as I dropped him to the ground.I learned over his unconscious body, tapping his sides and pockets to find his wallet.Pulling it out quickly, I grabbed my burner phone and turned on the camera, opening the Wallet and seeing his ID.Of course, he was merely 22 years old, such an infant as I took the picture with my phone before I dropped the wallet on his chest.

Grabbing the stollen gun from my back pocket, I stood back up and loaded the new clip into the chamber, cocking it at the ready and looking around briefly to make sure no one saw what happened. All that was left was the debris from the rapid-fire of the gun, and of course, the body itself. 

One down, two to go.

I started to run again, going down the last few steps from the opening of the bridge and going back down to the right, weaving through the alleyways that would take me to where I needed to go and get there fast.It made me wonder where the others were and if they were found by the other two. 

I had to think but the current motive: get out go dodge.

Finally, after a few solid minutes of thinking that I had some sense of a clearing and a moment of safety since I was in another farmers market.I slowed down a bit, needing to catch my breath and re-wire my plan as to how I was going to move around.Doing a quick look around, I didn't see the other two anywhere near me.I was slowing bit a slight bit, still moving and not having a moment to rest as there were way more people in all the booths, going about their business.The farmer's market was huge, taking up at least ten blocks, and I know on the other side of the plaza we were in made me so much closer to where I needed to go.  Doge's Palace was within arm's reach at this point. 

So, I weaved through.

Keeping my head down, I was going along the booths and trying to think of some way to ben in a bit more. Looking around for something that I could swipe, to give me some kind fo cover and to hide in plain sight, I hoped that there was some dumb tourist who had their possession placed down on the ground for a split second. 

With my luck, I saw what I needed.

A sweatshirt on the ground near a fruit stand, the owner was turned away from me as I walked by and reached down, grabbing the sweatshirt within an instant and kept going without any hesitation.I threw the sweatshirt on over my back and backpack, which was slim enough not to be bulgy.I snagged a baseball cap, getting my hair into a ponytail and putting the hat on before I weaved over to the right.Lastly, which was a bit of a pity for me to do this, but I grabbed a pair of Ray-Ban sunglasses within a split second when the tourist had their back turned for one moment. 

Throwing the glasses on and finding myself halfway to the end of the plaza, a small part of me was ready to think that I was in the clean.But of course, that flicker of a moment was short-lived when I gazed over, my eyes clearly not seen behind the sunglasses, the two other goons making their way through the plaza. 

Now I had to think of another way. 

I kept moving, trying to go at the same pace as the tourist that were there so that I wouldn't stick out.I took out the burner phone, blocking my view from the other two as I looked at the screen.I saw a message that was there on the top from Nile:

_"Where you at?"_

_"Two minutes out.One out and two more to go,"_

I typed back and sent the message, along with the photo for the first goon.I knew I had a pure moment or two of relaxation, which could make or break this entire operation.I took a few more steps when I felt a hand on my arm, gripping it tightly and it mad eye freeze up.There was a gun pointed to my rib, and I knew I was caught.

" _Bewegen dich nicht,”_ A voice growled in my ear as I felt the metal gun against my skin and my rib.At first, I had a split moment of panic within me, my breath was short and my head was in a panic mode not knowing what to do.I looked with my eyes down at the booth we were next to, seeing that one of the legs of the food stall was wobbly and loose.Peering up, I could see that the vendor was selling spices, at least five of those spices were considered deadly when eaten raw. It gave me an idea.

“ _Wenn du es sagst_ ,” I replied, throwing my foot out against the wobbly leg.The booth lurched forward, the front filled with bowl fo pieces came towards the both of us as I felt him loosen his grip on my arm slightly.I grabbed a bowl that was within reach and whirl around, crashing in into the goon's face. 

The gun was now out or range of hitting me as he was screaming out from the spice being in his eyes, stinging him and giving him a new sense of pain.There was a massive sound of clatter and chaos, everyone else around us was reading and seeing the mess I made.But my mind was getting out of there while the chaos was still unfolding.I grabbed the gun from the goon's hand while he was trying to get the spices out of his eyes, the vendor of the booth was screaming profanities as I moved away within an instant. 

Coughing from inhaling some of the spices on accident, I finally was able to get my foot and briskly move.I had more room because most of the tourists and locals were surrounding the mess I partially made, so I had more space to go into a run and out of the plaza. 

Now I had two guns, the newer one was shoved in my jacket pocket as I was trying to make sure I was going in the right direction.I knew I was close, so close, and the threat of one more goon out there hunting me down.All I could think about was getting to the others as fast as I could, even though I knew I could take care of myself and handle this on my own.

It was about the others though, and I was thinking of them rapidly as I was once again going through the smaller alleyways.It was so close, and I was pushing as fast as I could.All of this was chaotic in my head, trying to get it all to make sense seemed too much as I was running and just thinking about getting somewhere safe. 

Finally, I could see a small glimpse of Doge's Palace, where I was aiming for.It was in a wide-open space and plenty of people were around and filling the space out there in the plaza.To me, I was close to finding the others and getting out of harm's way.I was in one more alleyway, sprinting now at full force before I was once again stopped abruptly. 

Out on the left, I was slammed against the wall by a body, and a knife went right into my stomach.

I groaned out, against the wall as I saw the hand that was holding the handle of the knife.It was the third goon, who was the first one that I saw that started this whole case.He was a bit bigger, a few inches taller than me and his built was but heavier than the other two that were skinny.Once again, his eyes were covered by the sunglasses so I couldn't see his eyes.

I felt the pain of the knife in my stomach, and he wasn't budging in letting me go just yet.I looked down, seeing the blood slowly blossoming through the shirt and jacket I was wearing, but I took in a shaky breath, already feeling my insides and my skin trying to head around the metal and adapt to it.He looked down too, noticing that nothing was happening and I wasn't dying. 

There was still enough strength in me from the small amount of healing to have me kick him hard in the chest, a grunt came out of him as he released the knife and stumbled back a bit.I stood up completely, the handle still sticking out at an angle from my lower stomach and I could only look at the knife in amusement.I grabbed the handle gently, wrapping my fingers around the handle.With one quick yank, the knife came out in one swift move. 

I groaned from the new wound that happened from the knife leaving my body, having a moment or two before I felt my body once again heal itself.I was now holding the knife in a death grip, glaring at the goon now who was clutching his side where I kicked him.He was watching me now, stammering a bit in his stance as I glared at him holding a bloody knife.

Shrugging off my jacket and backpack, I had a more free range of motion in my arms and hands since the blood was sticking to my jacket to wear me down.The guns fell to the ground too, having me only be armed with the dagger.We were barely out of sight, though people could see us if they looked had enough.At any moment, the others could arrive looking for me.But I was focusing on this last goon that tried to kill me here in Venice.I looked down at the blade in my hand, seeing the German writing along the blade and how my blood was glistening in the sunlight and off the blade.I read what it said on the side, having me feel a roll of anger coming through me.I realized what this was:

SS-Ehrendolch.A Nazi dagger.

" ' _Meine Ehre heißt Treue_ '." I said aloud between the both of us, having me slow look up at him and then pointing the blade right at him, " 'My Honor is called loyalty'.Tell me, little one, do you believe this?"He said nothing as I was holding the bloody dagger and was so close to cutting his throat.It was so tempting to just do it since I knew I had the upper hand.But then again, that part of me had to die since I left it behind after I came back to the Old Guard.They were my priority, and leading whoever was after me to them would break my heart altogether.I had to think of Andy….of Joe and Nile…even of Booker…of Nicky.

Would they want this for me?

"No one should outlive God," The young goon muttered ina groan as I took a step forward and cocked my head at him, "Even one with the likes of you,"

"You sound like you know me, child.I would try again if I were you," I warned him, getting a better grip on the handle as I was inching closer to him,

"You don't think we know what you are?" He grunted out to me, his grip on his rib was not easing up as he continued, "Stories of what you were back in the glory days and how you survived, you're nothing but a demon,"

"I can be far worse if you'd like," I advised him cooly, getting close enough where I could strike, "In fact, I can stab you with this very weapon of hate and anger do you can get a taste of what it feels like to die at your own hand,"

"We'll never stop trying to find you," he said in a glare, and I knew he was glaring behind his sunglass now as he was getting a bit more strength in himself, "We know there were others with you and we'll stop at nothing until you'll all answer to God,"

I dropped the dagger, hearing it clank to the ground as we both collided together in the middle of the alleyway, going into an all-out fistfight.One blow to him was a blow than in return to me, dodging punches in and out.He had some strength in his punches and kicks, but I was a bit quicker than he was as I dove in and out from his punches. 

If there was another hobby that I picked up in my time alone, was boxing.I figured it was a good way to get my anger out and what I had bottled up inside.Hell, I was good at it as the years went on, noticing that I was just as good at a fistfight then using my bow and arrow or a gun for all I knew.This was no exception, and being able to and blow for blow with him was enough to have me feel as though I could stand on my own in this one. 

Finally, I got the upper hand on the fight, feeling his energy was lowering down little by little as I got a good blow to his kneecap, seeing him crumble to the ground in a heap.Four sets of feet were rushing over in my direction, having me look over quickly to see it was the others, rushing over and Nile holding her phone out as if she was tracking me.They were all shocked, seeing one of their own perched over a wounded attacker in an alleyway, I was covered in sweat and blood in certain spots and I was looking disheveled from my recent fistfight.They all had guns out and at their sides, in case something did happen.

"I got this," I said to them calmly, changing my deminer with them and sensing that they were concerned. 

"You alright?" Andy asked me, her eyes looking down at the attacker that was still on the ground.I nodded my head slowly, seeing Nile and Nicky looking down at the man too.Joe was watching me carefully, looking me over with his eyes and seeing that I was fine. I gave him a small smile as the others were looking at the man. 

"Where are the other two?" Nile asked, her eyes looking cooly at the man who was leaning against the wall and clutching his knee in pain. 

"Knocked them both out before they could do anything out in public," I answered, having me finally hear the man say something behind me.

"We'll finish what we started with you," He said in a spat to me, spitting blood on my jeans as I looked down at him.Joe cocked his gun, a flicker of anger there on his face as he was about to walk over, Nicky placing his hand on Joe's chest to stop him, though he too was just as angry.Nile's face was stone cold, and Andy's grip on her gun was clutched so tight I thought she was going to snap it in too.

I grabbed the dagger off the floor, wiping off the blood on my lower lip from where he got me and I peered over him, getting down to his level to place the edge of the blade against his sweet and blood cheek.Grabbing his neck, I glared down at him.

"Let me give you a piece of advice: You come anywhere near me or my family....if you do anything to them…I promise by God I'll end you and all you are with," I gave one more small press against his cheek, seeing his own blood coming from the wound down his cheek as I released him and gave him some space.Slowly, I moved the dagger away, flipping it around to where the end of the handle was and I rammed it hard against his face.

He slumped over, knocked out cold. 

I finally stood up, looking down at the bloody knife in my hand, and having a sense of surrealness in me.I was holding a Nazi dagger, using it in a deadly manner, and it was fine to me.How was it that this was normal to me?Andy walked over reluctantly, keeping her eyes on the unconscious man before we locked eyes together and she looked down at the dagger.

"Read the side," I said to her as she took the dagger in her hand, looking at the writing while I saw Nile walking over to grab backpack and guns that I discarded on the ground. Nicky was looking out the opening of the alleyway to make sure we weren't being seen as Joe looked at the blade too.

"A fucking Nazi blade," Andy said in a bitter tone, Joe looking pale and angry at the item.I took it back from her, wiping off the blood from the blade against my jeans quickly.

"We can't stay in Venice, if more of those guys are going to come after us then we need to get space between us," Andy explained to the group.

"We need a place to lay low so we can talk to Copley," Joe said to her in agreement as Nile handed me my backpack.I threw it on over my shoulders, seeing Nicky watch me carefully as I was acting as normal as I could.I gave him a look, seeing that he wanted to ask if I was alright.He walked over to grab my bloody jacket, seeing the massive hole in the lower stomach doused in the blood that was now slowly drying on the fabric.I walked over to him, seeing him he was instantly staring at the bloody material as I gently took it from him, not wanting him to see it anymore as I balled it up roughly.

"I'll burn the clothes when we can," I reminded him, squeezing his arm to calm him down.I knew he was thinking hard in his head on what he saw, a sense of anger and fear coming over him from all that unfolded. I nodded at him, seeing him give him and not push it as I looked over at Andy.

"I know a place where we can go," I explained next to Nicky, the others watching me in intrigue, "I got it back in the 1950s, out in the countryside in France near Manosque.The nearest house is 10 miles away, so we don't have to worry about privacy,"I felt like I had to protect them since these guys were obviously after me and I was back with the group.They were willing to help me with this, and I in return have to take care fo them. 

"You sure?" Joe asked, having me nod at him as we were all huddling together.

"I've used it plenty of times, there's plenty of space for all of us and you can't find it on a real map," I explained, seeing them all look at each other and then at Andy.She gave me a knowing look, seeing that I was telling the truth.If we were really going to do this, we had to be fully prepared and know what we were getting ourselves into. 

"Let's head back to the see house and get our gear.We'll leave in an hour." Andy instructed us, all of us moving at once to get rid of the scene that I inadvertently caused.Nicky and Joe moved the unconscious body into another tucked in a dead-end alleyway in the darkness where he wouldn't be seen, I grabbed the two extra guns as Nile was taking a picture of the Nazi blade with her camerawomen phone.

"Shame, I was starting to really like Venice," Joe sarcastically said to me as the five of us walked back into the plaza.I gave him a small smile like I knew a secret.

"Trust me, you'll like where we're going,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Language Translations (Google Translate is me source, I apologize if it’s wrong):
> 
> Italian Translations:  
> Cosa stai facendo ?! - What are you doing?!
> 
> Mie Scuse - My Apologizes
> 
> German Translations: 
> 
> Ich habe sie in die Enge getrieben, - I have her cornered
> 
> Du hast keine Schieße - You don’t have shit
> 
> Keine Kugeln mehr? - No more bullets?
> 
> Englisch? - English?
> 
> Danke, Schatz - Thank you, sweetheart
> 
> Beweg dich nicht - Don’t move
> 
> Wenn du es Sagst - If you say do


	12. Manor De Clermont

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: I found a great site for my German Translations in the future, thanks to a suggestion from a anon reader! Thanks again!!

**Manosque, France**

The mood in the car was mostly gentle and quiet, though I could feel we were all on the edge.I was driving, which took Andy plenty of convincing since she was more prone to driving winding roads in the countryside.I convinced her where we are going was very hard to find, even for expert navigators like us.So, I was behind the well as we were going along the dirt roads that were weaving us in and out of the rolling hills of lavender and poppies.

The cloudy skies were soothing, almost hiding us from the sun we were prone to be used to thanks to Venice.Now, the cooler weather was lifting me somehow as the sweet smell of rain and flowers were mixing while all of the windows were down in the car we got.It was a good-sized car, really it was an SUV, all of our equipment in the trunk except for one gun for each of us in our laps, just in case.We had to be careful for now on, more than we were in the past. 

Nile was in the passengers's seat with me, Nicky and Joe were in the middle row of seats as Andy was sleeping soundly in the very back with the whole row to herself, using her jacket as a pillow.I could tell she needed some sleep, not that the rest of us didn't need it, but she needed it the most.The way she would walk and try to corral us together like we were infants was enough to want to give her a good night's sleep. 

"This is beautiful out here," Nile said in a hum as she was watching the countryside with a sense of wonder.I looked over briefly, seeing her watch almost every flower that was going by.I had to grin, looking up at the rearview mirror to see Nicky and Joe cuddling together in the middle row.Nicky was fast asleep, or at least it looked like he was asleep, his head on Joe's shoulder as Joe was flipping through one of his old sketchbooks to see the old drawings he made in the past and his other arm around Nicky's shoulders. 

"I love the quiet," I commented to her, "Sometimes you can hear the rustling of the grass when some wildlife game coming through, but most of the time it's nice and quiet out here,"

"I have to get used to that," Nile hummed as her head was turned, she was sitting so realized and calm but I could tell she was feeling a bit on the edge.I wondered what I could do since it felt like I was bringing on a bit of this Nazi baggage and heaviness.She was so young, not even a single year in this Immortal life and there were plenty of things that were jumbled in her head.So I leaned over to the center consul, turning on the radio and tuning it to the station I remembered would be reachable out here in the middle of nowhere.

Finally, I found it.

The faint sound of classical music was heard in the car, which made me tweak the settings to have the music only play in the front and not disrupt either Nicky or Andy in their sleep.I grinned, leaning back a bit as I recognized the song that was floating softly in the air between Nile and I.Nile watched the radio in curiosity.

"This is a good song," I said to her as I tapped the steering wheel along with the stroke of the cello playing on the radio, a sense of relief was slowly coming through me as I listened to the song, "Cello Suite No. 4 in E-Flat Major. It's a classic,"

"Is it…Beethoven?" Nile asked, having me grin at her and shake my head.

"No, Bach actually," I corrected, seeing how her face she looked a bit embarrassed not knowing it correctly, "Nile, trust me it's okay.I've listened to classical music for hundreds of years, studied it while I played the cello in England.I got used to how each composure sounds differently.It's like any hobby..…it takes practice,"

"You like classical music," Nile stated, not as a question but a comment.

"It's calming for me.I think for what we have, being Immortals and all, we need a hobby or something to fall back on and make us feel more…" I tried to think of the right word.

"Mortal?" Nile asked with a raised eyebrow.I chuckled softly.

"Exactly," I agreed, "For Nicky, he cooks.You should see all of the different kinds of pasta that man can whip out with his eyes closed because of the cooking classes and schools he went to, not to mention the dishes he would make from his homeland of Genova,"Nile looked back briefly at Nicky though I looked through the rearview mirror.I briefly saw him smile with his eyes close, so I knew that he wasn't fully asleep and he could hear us.Even Joe was cracking a smile as he planted a kiss on Nicky's head.

"And Joe's an artist," I went on as Nile was watching me again while I was still driving smoothly, "All of his pictures and paintings that he's done are exquisite. And don't get me started on his poetry, it's another form of art in a way, and he could publish hundreds of poetry novels and pieces if he wanted to, if he wasn't so shy about it," Once again, a brief looking the mirror showed me the Joe was watching me with a smirk, giving me a wink in his eye as Nicky snuggling into him some more.

"So…for you it's music," Nile commented, having me nod at her.

"Well…music and medicine," I said to her, seeing her cocking her head at me, "It was music first, just listing to it during the height of classical music made me happy, truly happy.Later on, though, I wanted to dive into medicine and helping people."

"Even when we can't die?" She asked, pondering about it.

"Yes, but to those who could die, I wanted to help them.It takes a certain person to walk by someone who is in need and not even give a second glance.I've seen it before…and it made me want to help all the more. So I decided to learn about modern medicine, going to classes and schools throughout the years," I explained some more between the both of us

"Medical School takes time," Nile commented, "Some of my friends have been in it for five years at a time,"

"I had the perk of having all the time in the world," I replied back smoothly, "So, within 30 years back at the turn of the 20th century, I got at least 10 degrees in medicine,"Nile's eyes went wide from how I said it like it was just another hobby. 

"I thought it was 12," Joe commented from his spot in the middle row, his voice was coy and gravely since he sounded like he was about to fall asleep himself.I looked back at him briefly, giving him playful glare as I rolled my eyes and looked back ahead, taking a wide turn onto another graveled road that was taking us in heavy cover under the trees and foliage. 

"It was 10," I reminded him, not raising my voice to wake the others, "Anyways, Nile, I also learned how to play the Cello,"

"I never knew that," Joe commented once more, sounding interested as I chuckled, "You were busy."

"I was bored in the late 1950s and I wanted something to do," I said in a shrug as I could tell we were getting very close to where I was taking them, "When it comes to medicine…I want to know just in case….well…if something happens to one of us and we can't heal."

"When we're mortal again," Nile said in agreement, having me give her a curious look as she nodded her head slowly and looking ahead at the trees that were covering us as we drove along, "Andy filled me in on that part after they recruited me."

"As terrifying as it is," I spoke out, "I can't help but at least want to be prepared to help when I can.In the Gulf War,I worked as a Combat Medic for the French, which I would never take back, but it made me want to help those innocent people more than ever,"

"I'll have to find something to do then on our downtime," Nile said in amazement as she was thinking to herself.I had to pat her on her arm to show her that I knew too, seeing that she was thinking about it far too hard.

"You'll find it, Nile," I said to her calmly, "Remember, you have all the time in the world now to explore and find that one thing you love and adore.And who knows, maybe it'll be three things…or five…or just the one," I watched as Nile was smiling briefly as I made one more turn to the right, seeing that we were about to go out into a clearing and I sighed, "We're here."

"Really?" Nile asked, sitting up a bit as we were going into a small opening and clearing. There were apple orchards, left and right of us in perfect rows.The trees were filled with green leaves, and I could spot a few apples that were too small to pick but they were growing in.The sweet smell the blossoms were in the SUV, having me hear Nicky waking up slightly as Nile breathed it in.

"I love the smell," She said in a sigh.

"It's one of my favorite smells here," I said to her as we were going down the rows of the apple trees, the road curving slightly to the left and going up a very faint hill.Once we made it to the hill, a small white barn was perched on the side with white fences surrounding it and some sheep were roaming amongst the grass with the fence.Once we passed the barn, I saw Nile's face go in awe and amazement as we were approaching the main home.

Well, it was a Manor.

It was a two-story with a basement and attic with white brick exterior and floor to ceiling delicate windows shinned slightly from the rare sunlight that as coming through.A gravel driveway was right in the front and wrap around drive in the front of the house.A least three chimneys were reaching to the sky as we were slowing down on the gravel drive up to the very front.I had to grin as Nile looked like she saw an extinct animal, and I knew the others were thinking the same thing too since I never showed the others, ever.

I turned the car off and hopped out as the others were piling out, looking at the Manor in with awe and amazement.Even Andy was impressed as she came out and closed the door behind her.I just shoved my hands in my pockets, merely watching them as Nile then looked over at me and pointed to the house tile.

"This is beautiful, Eleanor," She said in awe, almost looking like a kid in a candy store.

" _Magnifico_ ," Joe said under his breath as Andy then walked over to stand next to me.

"How did you find this place?" She asked, thinking that I got it from a source.I gave her a nervous smile, not knowing how she was going to take it as the others were looking at the Manor with amazement, "Talk about being off the beaten path,"

"It's called _Manor De Clermont_ ," I explained to her, the French accent coming through smoothly from using the title like I've used it plenty of times,I was quite proud of this place, and yet it was one of the only best-kept secrets that I never exposed to anyone else.In fact, I was the only sole witness to this place, and for good reason.So the next thing I stated was almost like I was letting the cat out of the bag:

"It's mine, actually,"

The other's head all snapped over to see me as Andy was looking at me with some shock.I shrugged my shoulders awkwardly, not knowing what else to do at this moment since now it felt like I was going to get plenty of questions about it.

"It's yours?" Nicky asked, sounding a bit shocked from his spot next to Joe.I nervously laughed and nodding my head.

"Yeah, I own this house," I explained, the others were still amazed from the news, "I've owned it for about 70 years now,"

Of course, I knew they were going to be shocked by this news.But I trusted them over anyone else in my life, and I knew this was the perfect place for us to hide away for a few days and get things together before we did anything else.This place, to me, was one of the best things that I invested in and held close to my heart.It was my haven in the lonely times, my training ground for upcoming missions, and my church in depressing times.

All in all, this was my home.

"I have questions," Andy said cautiously, having me grin at her as she was giving me a pondering look.

"Of course you do, but in a bit.Come on, I'll give you guys a tour," I reassured her, clasping her on the shoulder before I passed off of them and walked over to the front door, fishing out my keys from my backpack pocket that I stored secretly. 

"Is this a normal thing, for an Immortal to have a place like this?" Nile asked behind me as I got the door unlocked.

"Not in the slightest," Nicky answered her, having me grin from my spot as I pushed the doors open and walked inside.If they thought the outside was something, then the inside would blow their socks off.

The main foyer was small and quaint, but it still had charm.Plenty of historical paintings and pictures were hanging on the wall with the stairs that curved up against the wall to the second floor, a smaller balcony at the top that lead to the bedrooms and a study.Straight ahead was a hallway, one door on the left side that lead into the powder room, and on the other side was the closet and laundry room. 

On the left sat the kitchen and dining room, having me give a glance over to see that nothing really changed since I was here last.On the right-hand side was the living room that had a massive fireplace, a smaller parlor tucked in the back, and a double back door that lead to the garden.

The decor was a mixture of the old furniture that was here when I bought the property, later refurbishing those pieces to better conditions, and pieces that I found around the world during solo travels. I didn't add too much to the walls and floors, apart from the central heating and AC and solar panels on the roof for electricity when they came around. But I was still prone to some of the old commodities: open windows 90% of the time and doing my laundry outside on the lines when the weather was right.It brought me back to the older times, being nostalgic and reminiscing. 

"Holy shit," Nile said in a gasp as she was looking up at the chandelier that was right in the middle of the foyer, hanging from the very top angled ceiling that passed the second floor.

"This place was built in the late 1800s," I explained to her as I was toeing off my shoes and shrugged off my jacket, the others following suit as I looked back at them, "It was in okay shape when I found it, and I did a lot of upkeep to keep it like this,"

"So you found this on a whim?" Andy asked, sounding a bit skeptical as I walked with them over to the living room, seeing them all look around at what was inside the room.The fireplace was against the wall, two couches facing each other sightly and to the fireplace were a soft gray color, a flat-screenTVwas perched over the top of the fireplace and two massive bookshelves were on either side, filled with books and texts that I got from the past adventures, and a record player from the 1970s on a smaller end table with records stored underneath.It still had the French charm within it with a few chairs scattered about and a soft yellow color along the walls with the window showing the countryside and grassy plains. 

"No," I replied as I walked through the room to see how things were looking, hoping there wasn't any damage or anything out of place while the others were watching me now to hear what else I was going to say, "I did some research….on my family.Turns out the family Clermont lasted all this time, spanning the centuries in both England and France.My Clermont family was listed back to the early 1700's, nothing earlier on but I had a hunch it was the same family.I wanted to find out more about them, and it turns outthis place is the last piece of property under the name Clermont,"

"So you told them your last name?" Nile asked, sounding unconvinced. 

"I couldn't since they wouldn't believe me, but I did get to see a relative of mine," I explained to her, "He was the last Clermont alive, a kind old man who was on the brink of death with brain cancer.I found this place and knew he was here all by himself, with no children or relatives around to claim it. So I made myself a live-in nurse, under a new alias, and worked for him for his last five years of life,"I had to smile, thinking about that moment in time that seemed like a flicker, "Thanks to him and his kindness, I was giving this place in his will."

"That's clever," Andy commented in amusement, "Didn't think you could pull something like that off,"I had to blush in how she complimented me in such a manner.I saw the others smirking too since Andy was somehow giving me a dig but was almost making it sound like a compliment as well. 

"Neither did I," I admitted, taking in a deep breath before I was getting down to business, "Alright, as you can tell, the nearest place for food or supplies is 10 miles out. But I have plenty of staples and dry goods in the pantry that we can use tonight for dinner and breakfast tomorrow before we can go on a supply run.There's a garden out back with herbs and vegetables, and a massive field out back for target practice or space, you can guys can free range of it,"

"Damn," Nile said in a low whistle as she walked over to the back windows to look out herself.

"I have beds for all of you on the second floor, and I'm giving Andy the master bedroom," I said to them as I started to walk over to the massive stairs, having me already hear Andy about to argue with me, "It's already set in stone, boss.Deal with it,"

"It's your house, Eleanor," She reasoned as we were all climbing the stairs, "I can sleep on the floor if I need to,"

"First of all, that's terrible for your back," I commented over my shoulder, "Secondly, it is my house, and you look like you need to sleep for three days straight.The bed in there is a king-sized, so don't argue and take it," I said to here as we were all on the second-floor landing, "Nicky and Joe can have the bedroom on the left since it has its own bathroom, Nile you can have the one down the hall with the windows looking into the garden.It's a good room for sunrises, trust me,"

"What about you, where will you sleep?" Joe asked in wonder as I leaned back on my feet a bit.I then looked over at a smaller door that was tucked away next to a small bookshelf and a loveseat that was built into the wall.The others were looking too, having me grin.

"My favorite room in the house."

* * *

I reached the top of the smaller stairs, the others were coming up behind me as the stairs were creaking every other step while we were climbing to what seemed to be the attic of the entire Manor.I breathed in the small scent of the old wood and dust that did come through in the room, but once was others were looking around at the room, I could tell they understood why.

A massive circle window was at the very end along the wall, looking out onto the front drive-way and out into the orchid.The same kind of window was on the other side to look in the backyard and garden.The attic was spacious, not cramped in with no need to crouch down.I had a fairly large bed in the middle of the room, filled with pillows and a cool blue comforter.I had plenty of bookshelves that were filled to the brim along the walls of the attic, some big and some small.A cello was propped up against a chair with a music stand and music sheets at the ready, along with some old Doctor bags from years past all in a line against the wall.

There were trinkets, some small and gentle like vases and picture frames, and others a bit larger like ancient medical and musical instruments propped all around the room with a massive ancient rug right in the middle near my bed.All in all. it did look like a bohemian loft in London, yet it was in a Manor in the France countryside.Fairy lights were stapled to the ceiling, stretching out like veins all around the room as I clicked them on to give the room an ombre glow. 

"I lived up here when I was the live-in nurse for my relative, and I never really moved out," I explained to them as they were once again walking around my bedroom and looking at all that I had, "The other safehouses were very minimal, but I kept my very prized things here in this home all this time,"

"No one ever found this place?" Joe asked me in curiosity as he was looking at my cello that had a thin layer of dust on its surface.

"I made sure of it," I reassured him, "All of the townsfolk that knew of my relative passed away soon after he did, so now this place is merely a myth.A rumor went around of this place deteriorating from a massive storm that came through in the late 60s, and I went along with it just to not be seen or followed.I did all the maintenance and upkeep, added some security cameras and lights both here at the house and two miles out near the main road, and I keep coming back every few years to check on the place."

"Can't believe you did all of this yourself for all these years," Andy said in her cool tone, though I could tell she was very impressed.

"It kept me busy, busy and made my mind occupied all this time," I explained as Nile was walking over to a bookshelf to look through some of the French books that I had there, "I love this place too much to let it go,"

"I think it's suiting for you," Nicky said in his kind tone, all of us looking at him as he was inspecting the small jewelry box that I had on top of an antique dresser.I cocked my head at him, not undemanding what he meant as the other did as well.He just grinned at me as he pointed to my room.

"Being in this beautiful home and yet finding your favorite place in a space like this feels more like…you," Nicky explained, another wave of blush was coming over me in how he said it about me.Joe had to chuckle from the remark. I had to sigh as I finally gestured around the room to others.

"This is all of your home now," I said to all of them in reassurance, wanting to show them wholeheartedly believe that I wanted this huge house to be a safe place for them to do as they please.I trusted them, and although I was with them for so long for so many years, that small amount of time I was away made me think that their trust in me was gone. 

But Andy was the one who walked over to wrap her arm around my shoulder, looking down at me with a motherly smile on her face.

"I tend to forget how big of a heart you have," She said in a kind tone, though I shook my head from the compliment and pointed at Nicky.

"Nicky's the one with the big heart," I reminded her, "I'm just wanting to be able to pull my weight around here for all that I missed,"

Andy gave me a familiar squeeze, seeing what I was saying and where I was coming from. Even when I knew we were all the same page with it came to be being away, after telling Nile everything and feeling that sense of freedom, I had had those thoughts from time to time on how I should fix or mend what happened.Wanting to make up for the lost time I had away from them.But I knew they love me none the less.

"Your heart is big, none the less," Andy said to me, in which I could only smile and say nothing else.I knew I was giving them a small glimpse of what happened to me while I was away from them, and although it was raw and authentic, It was better than nothing.

This was better than nothing.

* * *

I woke up in the early hours of the night, somehow my mind was going back to the Nazi dagger that we had on our possession.It was back to when I was fighting the goon in the alleyway and he drove the dagger into my chest when I was woken up abruptly. It wasn't a nightmare, nor was it a pleasant dream, but it was just a reminder in how I felt a bit stronger in comparison to all those years ago.

But at that moment, I just wanted some wine.

I snuck onto the second floor, wearing my pajamas shorts and a shirt with a thin robe over my shoulders.It was a chilly night, but I loved it more than the heat as I walked barefoot along the hardwood floor to check on the others in their bedrooms.Something almost protective in me was having me want to check them, not just to make sure they were comfortable in my home, but that they had a sense they were safe here. 

The first one I went to was Nicky and Joe since they were the closest to me, poking my head inside and grinning softly.Their room was a decent size, their windows open and bringing in a cool breeze from the outside.They both were suctioned together right in the middle of the bed, Joe right behind Nicky and his arm around Nicky's waist.Joe's face was gently pressed against Nicky's neck, and Nicky looked beyond calm as he was in a deep slumber against the cool pillow. They never slept in any other position, not for as long as I've known and traveled with them, and it made me feel better to see they both were in a deep sleep with no danger nearby.

The next person I went to check on was Nile, her room at the very end of the hallway.It was my favorite room, apart from mine of course, since it was nice and secluded.I poked my head in, the moonlight pouring into the room and giving a glow around Nile as she was deeply asleep in the Queen sized bed.The comforter was tucked around her shoulders, almost looking like she could be swallowed up by the feather comforter and massive pillows.Just like Nicky and Joe, Nile was sound asleep and looked peaceful on her face.Even though she didn't have enough miles under her belt when it came to fights and missions, or years for that matter, a good sleep was much needed for her.

The last bedroom to check on was the massive bedroom with Nady, which was close to the main staircase that would lead to the first floor.But when I was approaching the bedroom, the door was already cracked up, having me pause and go over very silently in comparison to before.I poked my head in, seeing the massive room and the king-sized bed that was right in the middle and pressed against the wall.The headboard itself, like other things here, came with the house.My relative slept here, it was a glorious bed. Sometimes I would venture there in that bed when I needed a massive time for rest.When I looked inside, the bed was unkempt and looked like it was rolled around in.

But, to my surprise, no Andy.

Going down the stairs into the foyer, I saw a warm glow coming from the kitchen bouncing on the foyer floors.I tied the robe together, walking carefully over towards the glow and seeing none other than Andy at the kitchen island, propped on a barstool and a small glass of whiskey in her hand.I saw the whiskey she had on the side of her, having me see her look up and over at me.I could tell there was something else behind her eyes, something was haunting her more than other times. 

"You found my favorite whiskey," I commented to her as I walked over to get a wine glass from the shelf,Andy chuckled dryly while I went into the refrigerator and pulled out a chilled bottle that I knew was there.

"This is _my_ favorite, remember?" She commented, motioning to the whiskey as I went to sit next to her, pouring my wine as I grinned at her.

"I know, which is why I got it for nights like this," I replied calmly, seeing her give me an eye as I cocked my head at her, "I know how you are, Andy.You like to think in the wee hours of the morning with alcohol in tow, which says to me, as I remember correctly, that something is bothering you,"

Andy sighed, looking at the crystal glass her drink was in as I was patient, seeing how the wheels in her head were once again turning.

"A lot of things are on my mind," She admitted, taking another sip and cracking her neck, " I don't know if you want to hear all of it,"

"Oh come on," I said to her as I took a sip of my wine, "We're drinking some of the best alcohol in the world and you're not gonna indulge me? I disappointed," Andy snorted from how I was trying to make it seem a bit casual.But once again, it was quiet for a moment.I didn't want to push her, not when I knew it made to be something serious.

"Back when we were dealing with Merrick," Andy said to me, her voice calm and level as she was looking off int he distance, "Something happened with me,"

"What?" I asked her, seeing her grip the glass in her hands almost a death grip.Was she afraid of telling me something?I never knew her of being afraid of anything.I reached over to top her arm, almost trying to soothe her, "Andy, what is it?"

She looked over at me briefly, seeing that I was still there and not freaking out just yet. She then sat up a bit in her chair, arching down at her shirt that she was wearing and raising it sightly to her lower stomach.That was when I saw it, and it made my stomach drop and my heart hitting hard against my chest.

A scar.The size of a baseball, distinct and pink against her pale skin. 

"Andy…" I said in a lower manner, not being able to say something else and feeling like I was about to have a panic attack.Andy lowered her shirt, saying nothing for a moment before she cleared her throat as I looked at her in panic.

"It happened when I was ambushed and taken to Merrick," She explained, "I got used to it now since we banished Booker for what he did with us.But it's still…."

"Still real," I finished for her, seeing her watch me now as I was about to break down in tears from this recent news.I couldn't wrap my head around all that was happening now, all that I knew about Andy and how long she was alive. But this was taking things right off the table: our fearless leader, our boss, and the one who got me in check for being an immortal.Now, she was no longer immortal. 

"Eleanor," She said to me, seeing that I was teetering on the edge of bursting into tears.It was her turn to place her hand on my arm and rubbing it soothingly, "It'll be okay,"

"I know," I said in a huff, trying to get the tears out of sight from her, "But it's….it's not fair for you,"

"None of this life is fair, if we're gonna be honest about it," Andy grumbled as she drank the last in her glass, "I've made peace with it when we left London those months ago.Sure, it'll take some more time than I would want to fully accept this, but I'll get there and I'll accept it without any bitching," 

"Well then it's good that I have some medical degrees behind me to patch you up when you fall," I said, trying not to be bitter as I took a massive drink of my wine, "I'll keep you alive until you're well into being an old lady that still swings her axe around like a lunatic," Andy chuckled, having me look at her as she pointed at me with the glass in her hand.

"I don't want anyone else to patch me up than you," She reasoned, having me see that she was trying to get me to smile.I knew she was coming from a good place, I had to give her credit.But this was still raw in me, raw and saddening to know that Andy's clock was now officially running, and there was nothing I could do to stop it. 

"With that being said," Andy said, sounding a bit lighter as she cleared her throat and poured a bit more whiskey into her glass, "I have to be a bit more careful than I was before,"

"Of course you do," I agreed with her, leaning a bit on the counter with my elbows as I was watching her "Whatever you need us to do, we'll do,"

"So willing to follow my commands these days," she commented, not in a tease but with curiosity.I shrugged, pouring some more wine in my glass.

"You're still our boss," I reminded her, seeing that she was watching my every move as I looked over at her kindly,"You'll be our boss until you decide to leave this earth,"

"Until I decide?" Andy asked, almost amused.I had to chuckle from how she wasn't getting what I was telling her.

"I know you far too well to now that you're not going to die as a mortal very easily," I explained some more, and I had to smile since I knew it was true, "You never back down without a fight, and I know when death comes to take you, you'll be kicking and screaming,"

Andy thought about it for a moment as I eyed her, then having me see her slowly grin as I grinned back at her.Now it was my turn to make her smile about this whole talk about her mortality.She swirled her whiskey in her glass, which made me realize she was thinking about soothing else. 

"I want you to promise me something, Eleanor," She said to me in her serious tone, having me look at her calmly as whatever was weighing on her mind was dying to come out.

"What is it?" I asked her carefully.She gave me a look, and look to which I have sense before with her.Whatever she's gonna tell me, I know I'm gonna push back on. 

"When my times comes, whenever that might be," she paused, seeing that I was still listening without saying a word, "You need to take care of Nile for me,"

I raised an eyebrow at her, sitting up a bit with this news.Andy was really thinking hard about too fo this: her mortality and what will happen when she's gone.It made me worry about her and what she would think tonight alone in her own mind.

"My mortal clock is now officially ticking and I don't have time to think of what _could_ happen, but when it will happen.Nile is still a baby, and even though Nicky and Joe can still be around for another thousand years or so, You're closer in years to her," Andy explained, having me slowly nod my head to show I was listening, "And I do know the boys will take care of her, but I just need you there too.What happened back at Merrick's lab was too close, and Nile could have been on her own if things would have gone left and we all were gone."

I sighed, looking at my wine glass in front of me and re-thinking all of this new information and what she truly wants from me.It felt heavy, but not the kind of heavy I was feeling when all of this was happening to me.All thanks to those Nazi thugs who wanted my head on a platter.This time, it was a new heavy.I knew where Andy was coming from: She had to think of what will happen to us when she's gone.We knew this time would come, to each of us, when our mortality would kick in, and we would be like everyone else. 

Andy was just the unlucky one to pull that straw first. 

"As much as I don't want to think about it," I paused, sitting up again in my seat and looking at Andy wholeheartedly, "I'll look after Nile for you…when it's time,"Andy gave me a kind smile, seeing how hard this was for me as she placed her hand on my shoulder.

"I trust every one of you with my life, so that's why I trust you all with Nile," She said to me, "Especially you, Eleanor.I know you'll protect her and show her more than I could ever with the short time I have with her,"

"Way to set the bar and butter me up about it I already said yes to," I grunted as her, seeing her grin widely, "But the way she is now, to be honest, I think she'll be alright,"

"I know she will be," Andy said in agreement, though it pained her a bit to think about this a bit too deeply, "I just…"

"I know," I stopped her, squeezing the arm the was still up against my shoulder.We were quiet then, two full-grown women in the wee hours of the morning having alcohol and having an emotional moment.It made me snort, making Andy look at me slightly in amusement.

"What?" she asked, clearly not getting what I was thinking. 

"Man, we're pathetic drinking like this," I said in a huff, seeing how she was slowly getting what I was talking about, "Honestly, I thought we had it bad when we were drinking Ale by the barrel that one night at the pub, remember? It was during the American Revolution, right after we slaughtered that British battalion."

Andy did snort this time from the memory as she held up her drink between both of us.I held up my glass, clicking mine with hers.

"They had such weak stomachs. Those Americans didn't stand a chance against us," She said as she down the last of her whiskey in one shot.

  
Sure, things were complicated now, and new objectives and perspectives were placed on the table, but I enjoyed this small moment.Of all that was unfolding the last few days, including Nazi goons that were trying to kill me and the discovery of Andy's mortality,I couldn't help but want to savor this moment I could have with Andy. 

Even with alcohol involved.


	13. Seaglass Eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Here's a small tender moment for the group at the safe house in France. More action will come, but I feel that I want to show the relationship that Eleanor has with the others and how tender and good it is. I'm a softy at heart :)
> 
> Also, there will be some more elements coming into the story! Exciting stuff happening!
> 
> Thank you again for the support by reading this story! You guys make my day with the kudos and comments! Keep them coming and keep reading! Thank you!

I loved practicing my shots in the wee hours of the morning at the house.

This morning was no exception: a cool fog was rolling though that would be gone within the late morning, it was cool enough for me to go out and stretch my legs.I had a lot on my mind when I woke up with barely any light out in the sky.I only got a few hours of sleep, though it didn't bother me too much while I got dressed in my training clothes.I got my hair in a french braid, noticing it was getting too long for me to work with at this point.I had to get it cut, but not now. 

I threw on a sport's bra, a tank top, and fitted jeans with some light sneakers.I knew the others were going to stay asleep at this point, which gave me some alone time out in the back of the house.Going down the stairs, I snuck into the basement to grab my bow and arrow.The basement was the one place that I kept insanely private, since it felt like it had more skeletons there hidden from the real world.All of the weapons that I stored throughout the years that included bows and guns, plenty of files with my identity that I swiped and stored away for safekeeping, and some equipment I used both in the Gulf War and in solo missions. 

Once I made it outside, the cool air was nice and crisp as I inhaled it sharply,soothing my lungs.I then was getting my gloves on one at a time along with my arm guard, a bow stand to plant on the ground holding my arrows and my longbow.I had at least 10 bows on reserve at the house, but this longbow was one was for more formative practice…plus it was nostalgic and plain. 

I had target placed out a certain distance against the side of a greenhouse that I made in the 70s, big and small targets, mostly for shooting and getting out of my head.I would shoot over and over, hitting the target dead on every time or other times barely missing.To me, being out in the open like this, it was therapy. 

Within the first two minutes, I was going through the notions all over again with my shooting: draw an arrow, aim, breathe in and out, release.It was on repeat, the five targets I had up were being hit precisely right in the center, other targets were high up in the tree above the greenhouse and along the sides near the grassy plains.The only sound that was filling the air was the sorrow releasing from the bow, birds chirping in the trees the weren't too far away, and my heavy breathing from what was coming through me.Every time I drew an arrow and before I would loose, a thought slammed me hard.

Andy's a mortal. 

**Loose**

I'm still a target with some Nazi freaks. 

**Loose**

They're after my found family.

**Loose**

I'm still harboring guilt from what happened to me. 

**Loose**

I didn't deserve it. 

**Loose**

I didn't deserve it.

**Loose**

I didn't….

"You still shoot this early in the morning?"

I lowered my bow and whirled around, seeing none other than Nicky standing at the opening of the back doors of the house.I sighed and clutched my chest from the relief that it wasn't a threat, mostly in relief since my instinct was to be prepared and alarmed, even at my own home.But it was just Nicky, sporting messy bed hair and long pajama bottoms with a thin shirt as well.His arms were comfortably crossed in front of him as his bare feet and toes were digging in the green grass underneath him.Nicky was watching me from a good couple of feet away from him, the back door was opening partially.

"I could have shot you, Nicky," I semi-scolded him, seeing him almost smirk at me as I pointed my bow at him, "You know better!"

"No, I know you'd never shoot me," He replied calmly as I snorted, grabbing another arrow and getting it loaded in the bowstring.

"There's always time for a first," I commented, looking back t the target in front of me and pulling the string back, taking in a breath, "I take it you and Joe slept well?"

"We did, though I wish I could say the same for you," He said in his leveled tone as I released and shot the target dead-on without a second blink.I lowered the bow, placing it on the bow stand I had set up and walked over to the targets with nothing to say for a moment or two.Grabbing one arrow at a time from each target, I could see how Nicky was still watching me.I grabbed the last arrow, walking back over to where my bow was and finally

"Andy and I talked last night," I explained, placing the arrows in their holster next to my bow before grabbing one to load up.

"Best time for her talks," Nicky commented as I loaded one more arrow and aimed it dead ahead, taking in a breath before I released.It hit dead center, in which I finally looked over at Nicky.I could see how he was watching my every move, not saying a word, and yet he was saying plenty with his eyes and in his stance.

"She told me about her mortality," I said to him, staying calm about it. There was a flicker of realizing in his eyes, his stance was loose now as his hands fell to his side and hands on his hips.I grabbed another arrow and loaded it as I was gripping the bow handle a bit too tightly, "She seems more casual about it than I thought,"

"It was worse when we found out about it, Eleanor," Nicky said to me in a lower tone, having me read his face that he too was affected about this discovery of Andy, "None of us were ready for it,"

"None the less, she made it seem like it was just part of her life," I commented, aiming the bow now to a higher mark in the tree and releasing before I could think twice, "We have mere decades with her now, Nicky.It's not enough time for me since…since I lost time with her when I left.And she tells me this now?"

"Would you rather hear from it later on when you started to see her age?Getting gray hair or going a bit slower than she used to?" Nicky asked me, having me pause to think about it for a moment, "She couldn't tell you sooner since we were in Venice, after what was happening with who was after us and after you, she wanted to think about it later,"

I felt a twinge of guilt, having me grab another arrow tightly in my fingers.I was about to load it up when I looked at Nicky almost in defeat.He could see it, how I was inwardly crumbling with the thought of Andy not being able to live for that much longer.And in a sense, I could see it with Nicky too.

"It's just…it's not fair for her, Nicky," I said to him, my voice no longer bitter but it was low and soft, "She's the one who got us to where we are today: really helping people and trying to do some good,"

"I understand," He said to me, slowly walking over towards me and letting his hands hang at his sides, "We all do, including Nile.Nile told her to keep going with what we're doing,"

I raised an eyebrow at him as we were standing side by side, a bit shocked by what he said.

"Really?" I asked, seeing him smile and nod his head.

"She found out through Copley about all the worked we've done, all the research he made about us for the last 150 years," Nicky explained some more as he rubbed his face to get some of the tiredness off his face as he went on, "Andy was struggling with trying to do more missions, in her mind the bad the outweighing the good,"

"She was always her worst critic," I grumbled, breathing out and seeing my breath escape into the air.I felt bad for how I was feeling since I knew Andy could take care of herself five times more than I ever could, she was a warrior.It was in her blood and her soul, and when push came to shove, there was nothing that could steer her.

"Andy wanted to tell you at the right time," Nicky explained, watching me hesitantly with his pale eyes and standing so still next to me, "Right after we left London for Venice after we banished Booker.." I made a face and cringed, looking away from Nicky for a brief moment so he wouldn't see it.Just thinking about another one of our own and where he would be in that moment, "She thought about you and where you could be,"

I got another arrow loaded and pulled back within an instant.I released, missing my targetand my breath was once again getting shaky. 

"Did she want to find me?" I asked him as I lowered my bow, trying to use my words carefully with him.Nicky as more straight forward when it came to talks like this, whereas Joe was more lenient and kind with his words.I didn't blame Nicky though, it was in his nature.

"Yes," he answered, having me finally place my bow on the ground and fold my arms in front of myself to bit off a bit of the cold that was coming through, "She initially did to tell you in person…but she figured she would have to talk with Copley first and see…"

"See if he could find me," I stated, nodding my head slowly.Iknew a wave of frustration was coming through, and my head was swimming with all the reasons as to why I didn't get there sooner or helped in any other way.Nicky could read my face, carefully walking a bit closer to me and having me stare at him.His look was intense, his eyes drilling into my own now as we were close enough to talk under our breath but it wasn't necessary since we were alone.

"Eleanor, whether you were with us or not, Andy's mortality would have still happened," He explained as I was shifting back and forth in my stance and nodded in agreement, "I can tell how you're thinking about this and you think you could have done something,"

"That's putting it very lightly." I admitted to him, though I sighed and gave him a half-hearted glare, "I know where you're coming from, though."I had to give a small chuckle because this was both making sense and not making sense at the same time, "I even told her I can be her personal medic for now on,"

"Did you?" Nicky asked, having the mood a bit lighter as we were grinning at each other.

"If I have at least 50 years of practicing medicine experience under my belt, I can now put it to good use," I explained, seeing a smile coming over his face as I was feeling a bit lighter about this "But she'll be stubborn about it,"

"Very stubborn," Nicky said in agreement.

"We should start making bets as to when she'll snap at me when I try to help her," I commented, the both of us chuckling from thinking about that actually being a reality with Andy.I couldn't believe that we would laugh about this when all I wanted to do was cry because of that limited time I had with Andy. 

"You gonna be okay?" Nicky asked me, once again going into his soft mode and making sure I was alright.The warmth of Nicky was back there on his face and in his eyes, which made me smile softly back at him.I had to give him an amused look as I breathed in deeply. 

"Well let's see…..I have a bunch of Nazis after me….one of my closest friends lost her mortality…..and I just got back together with my family after I left them….." I listed those things off in a light tone between Nicky and me, then giving him a shrug, "I've been through worse situations."

It almost sounded like I was going through some kind of solo pity party.Those elements and things that were going on in me were slowly peeling away at me and making me feel more exposed.Nicky's face fell slightly, hearing all of these things coming out of my mouth, and yet I was casual about it.I didn't want him to feel and about it, it would break my own heart to break his.His heart and soul were far too kind for me to do something like that. 

For all those years we were together, even with Joe, Nicky, and I shared a good platonic bond.Maybe in one life, we were bonded as siblings from how we interacted with each other.He would try to protect me, and I would try to do the same.He would teach me, and I would teach him.

It was almost an unwritten agreement for both of us.

Nicky took a step forward and hugged me gently, my arms going around him in an instant.I stayed still in his hold with me, finally feeling how he was somewhat clutching onto me in comparison to how I would clutch one him before. Maybe he was then how needed his hug, or I was.At least, we both needed it.

"I'll be fine, Nicky," I said to him as I rubbed his back with my knuckles, hearing nothing from him for a moment, "There are far worse things to fear and worry about, this is nothing I can't handle,"

"I know," He replied against my head as I felt him squeeze me a bit tighter. 

"I'm in a better place now with you guys," I said to him, "I don't wanna be anywhere else, just so you know.If you guys are with me, I can handle anything,"I had to say it to Nicky and the others, over and over if I had to, just so they knew that a new chapter was going to come through for me and my attitude was going to change. 

I could see over Nicky's shoulder Joe right at the door, holding a coffee cup in his hand and was still wearing his pajamas just like Nicky.He said nothing, almost hiding in the darkness of the house but watching both of us with a sense of adoration.I saw him wink at me as he took a long drink from his cup and he grinned as I finally pulled away from Nicky.Nicky looked rather flushed as if he was trying not to cry as I framed his face in my hands.

"You okay?" I asked him, searing his eyes. Nicky nodded, having me grin and tap his cheek very lightly, "How about you show me that you can still shoot,"

Nicky looked confused as I walked away from him and reached down to grab the bow from the ground where I dropped it.I held it out to him, seeing that he was giving me an unimpressed look,

"I haven't shot in a while, Eleanor," he admitted, though I rolled my eyes, "At last a hundred years."

"Come on, Nicky.You have to have to remember what I taught you.Or is it that you can't anymore?" I challenged him, seeing him then raise his eyebrow at me.The other great thing about the relationship I had with Nicky apart from how we were affectionate and gentle with one another, we were also competitive.I would try to be the upper hand with him at a time, and he was the same with me.At times our competitiveness would be a bit intense, in which Joe would calm both of us down during those times. 

Nicky rolled his eyes and grabbed the bow from me, walking over to where I was standing and grabbing an arrow from its holster.I stepped back and folded my arms, cracking a grin as he tried to remember how to stand and then how to load the arrow properly.Even sneaking a look behind at Joe and seeing him as was laughing quietly into his coffee cup.I grinned, looking back ahead at Nicky.

I taught him plenty of times way back in the day since he was the one who taught me how to properly fight with a sword.As willing of a student he was, he was also stubborn in not picking up something like this fast enough.Of course, I remembered a few times he would throw down his weapon in frustration and would need to walk away to cool down.It showed me that even the cool and calm Nicky had moments of anger and rage. 

He pulled back on the string, aiming it in the right place and trying to get his arms in the right placement.I could see it on his face, he was over analyzing it since this was not his dominant weapon.I had to grin a bit wider since he finally released and the arrow barely hit the target on the side.

Joe's laughter erupted in the backyard, Nicky immediately lowering his bow and looking over to see that Joe was watching the whole time, his face flushed in embarrassment.I hide my laugher behind my hands as Nicky looked mortified in how Joe was laughing, not at Nicky, but just in the silliness of it all.It felt like it was the three of us all over again, no one else in our world. 

_"Hai guardato!"_ Nicky groaned as he was giving Joe a nasty look. Joe stopped his laughter as he finally walked out to the backyard barefoot, the cup still in hand as he was giving Nicky a loving look and smile since he could tell Nicky was getting flustered.

"That was good for someone who's been rusty for the past 100 years," Joe crooned at him lovingly as he approached calmly, a smile still on his lips.I rushed over to Nicky with a chuckle on my lips, seeing him glare at me as I took the bow from his gripped hand and my other hand was up in surrender.

"Better for me to have this before you shoot at your love," I advised him. Before Nicky could argue with me, Joe wrapped his arm around Nicky, sightly lifting him from the ground,peppering kisses along his face and neck to break the tension.Nicky was trying hard not to give into him as I was watching them both in affection.

"Oh come on, Nicolo," Joe said against his skin as he pressed another kiss on his cheek, "You're like Robin Hood out there, you're very attractive with a bow in your hand!"Nicky rolled his eyes and grabbed Joe's chin in his fingers with one hand and his other arm wrapped around Joe's shoulders, finally the two of them looking at each other intensely.Nicky grinned, no longer looking embarrassed but just amused in how Joe was trying to calm him down.

"You making fun of me?" he asked, a grin on his face as Joe roll his eyes to shake his head.

"I would never, Habibi," He replied with his low tone, planting a big kiss on Nicky's lips.Nicky grinned, kissing him back lightly as Joe finally placed him back on the ground before he faced me and pointed at me with his coffee cup in hand, "You had a great teacher, Nicolo,"

"And yet he was one of my most challenging students," I joked back at him as Nicky gave me another playful glare and they both walked over to me.There was no sense of tension between the three of us, the light of the morning was coming through a bit more now as things were coming over the countryside around us in a small yellow glow of the start of the day. 

The three of us were talking back to the house, side by side by side and I felt as though things here at the house were peaceful, just what we needed. 

* * *

So far, we got nothing yet from Copley, though out laptop was ready and on stand by, in case we were getting information from him.Andy sent him pictures of both the goons and the Nazi dagger, Copley immediately saying that he'll start analyzing those pictures. All we could do in the meantime was wait and relax.

Mostly wait.

Nicky and Andy went on a quick food supply run right after our early breakfast, leaving Joe and Nile with me as I went on a walk with them around the perimeter of the land I had there on the property.It was nice to have a light conversation with them, Nile mostly asking me about how I got close to my relative and what he was like.

"A very kind man," I explained to her as the three of us walked over hiking passages at the back of the house and Joe was absent-mindedly sketching the forest in his book while we were walking around, "He used to be a professor back in his prime over in the Universities in France, he taught history and political science. You'd like him, he was a bit of a spitfire too.Scared almost half of his staff away with his profanities and wild stories,"

Nile chuckled as we were walking under some trees, "He sounds like in an interesting guy."

"Yeah, I knew we were family in how he carried himself," I agreed with her as the sun was peeking through the branches and leaves, "I guess I was the only one that really stuck around him since I was more prone to being around stubborn old men.I have experience with that," Nile gave a quick look over to Joe, who was a bit behind us and she smirked.Joe looked up after the awkward silence, seeing that we were looking at him and he rolled his eyes.

"I don't know what you're talking about," He grumbled as he flipped to a new page.Nile looked back at me as I chuckled.

"I rest my case," I commented to her under my breath while we walked together, "Anyways, His name was Kent Clermont.He loved long and well until he was at 101 years of age, but he didn't look it.He looked to be in his 80's since he was so fit, even with cancer,"

"It was nice that you got to spend time with him, the last member of your family," Nile stated in a light tone, "Did you ever wonder if there were others in your family tree?"

"Not really, and at this point, I don't mind not knowing.The members that I researched on and found out lived good lives, and that's all I wanted for them," I answered.It was nice to talk to Nile about it, since it really had me dive into my own history. 

Andy was far too old to figure it out herself, and she had no real reason to wonder about her family.Nicky and Joe tried, but it was harder later on as the years went by.But like Andy, they were too far along to really invest in it and they both were at peace about.A part of me wasn’t though, even when I was 600 years along, I had to give it a try.There were moments when I felt I would hit a dead end and try again.Having time to kill made it a bit easier to get the resources that I needed to find m family, wherever they were.And it lead me to this home. 

I was glad I did it. 

* * *

Once Nicky and Andy made it back to the house with new food and supplies that could last us a few weeks, I had a quick nap in the living room after we all ate lunch together out in the sun of the backyard. We all congregated in the living room, doing our own actives when I decided to curl up and take a short nap since I barely slept the night before.

I knew the others were there too, but I was tucked away in the loveseat that was far from the TV.

Joe and Nile were watching a football match, Joe giving Nile tips on what to watch and what to look for with the players.Nicky was reading a book near the TV in a lounge chair, and Andy was typing away at the laptop with Copley.

It was a nice quiet afternoon, and once I was asleep, I was instantly active in my brain.

* * *

_The first segment of the dream was me seeing Booker, but he was drained and broken.It looked like he was drained in the face and hungover, tear stains on his cheeks and shirt as he was sleeping in his makeshift in a minimal apartment.I didn't know where he was precisely, but maybe it was somewhere near England.Either way, he was alone, and the look on his face made my heartbreak since he looked like he was drinking himself to death._

_Was that what was really happening to him?_

_But that vision was gone and another one was flickering through, only in small glimpses like memories from the past.This wasn't like when I dreamt of the others when I was away, and I did that plenty.Those were clear and almost precise, almost like I could reach into the dream itself and touch them._

_This was not that case._

_It was a young adult male, handsome in the face though I barely saw it for a second.His skin was light, though he looked toned.What got me was his eyes, they looked so pristine, and they reminded me of sea glass that I would find along the beach.It felt like he was somewhere far away, and I had no idea who he was.He wasn't dying and becoming an immortal, that much I knew since I could be able to feel him die.This was….well I didn't know who he was.But all I could see was his face: a distinct jawline, those seagrass eyes, and a look of ownership about him._

_I didn't know where he was, I didn't even hear his voice. All I had going for me was his face, and how he looked almost angelic like. I never saw this in someone in the opposite sex before, but just seeing his face almost made me loose my breath and go dizzy. What was happening, and why was this happening to me in my dream? Was he an Immortal? It couldn't be because he wasn't dying or about to die._

_He locked eyes with me and everything went back._

* * *

I gasped awake, my eyes awake and my breath was out so fast I got dizzy.I clutched at the cushion underneath me and I shot up from my position on the loveseat.I couldn't get that face out of my head, those pristine eyes that almost made me lose my breath.Joe poked his head over from where he was perched at the couch, Nile looking over too as Joe raised an eyebrow at me.

"Eleanor?" Joe asked, sounding a bit concerned since I was reacting to my nap so suddenly.Nicky perked up from reading his book as Andy was looking away from her computer.I cringed a bit, not wanting all of them to flood over to me now but it was just as visual in my head as it was when I was asleep.I took a long deep breath, trying to slow down my heart rate and getting my head clear again. 

"I'm fine," I said in a gasp, taking another few deep breaths as Andy walked over to squat down in front of me,She was seeing how I was now in a thin sheen of sweat, pressing her hand up against my forehead.The others were slowly coming over now, just as concerned.

"You're breaking in a sweat," She said to me calmly, then looking over at Nicky, "Nicky, get a wet hand towel."I could hear him walking away at a brisk pace to the kitchen as I was trying to find my voice to Andy.

"I saw something…" I said in a whisper as Nile was grabbing her glass fo water, kneeling in front of me too as she was giving me her glass.I took a long drink, smiling at her as I felt a bit better.

"What did you see?" Andy asked, having me take another drink as Joe was by my side, pulling a bit of pressure on the back of my neck to give me some ease.It was feeling a bit better, I had to give him credit for that since he knew pressure points.

"it wasn't…" Andy started to ask but she trailed off, having me give her a look and shook my head.I instantly knew what she was talking about I could see the grave look all over her face and in her eyes.

"No," I immediately told her, seeing a sense of relief there since she knew that we didn't have to worry about one more thing on our plate, "It was something else.I saw…I saw Booker,"

Joe said nothing, though I knew he had a twinge of anger there in his eyes when I mentioned him.I didn't blame him, though the others were looking a bit more remorseful about it since I was the one dreaming about him, however, I wasn't there for the betrayal.I then felt a hand towel doused in ice-cold water being placed on the back of my neck, giving me instant shiver and I couldn't help but give out a small cry from the side sensation.

"Sorry," Nicky apologized, easing some of the towel off of my sensitive neck and I shook my head.

"It's fine," I reassured him as I was feeling a bit better with water in me and a cold compress on my neck.

"You saw Booker?" Nile asked, a sense of hope in her voice as I gave her a small but sad smile.

"Yes," I said, sitting up a bit more as I could see they were all looking at me.I knew they all had mixed feelings as to what happened back in the labs, and although I wasn't there for any of it, I almost went through those feelings with them.That link that Joe talked to me about in Venice, those sensations that when one feels pains we all feel pain.I felt it with them when Booker was no longer in the picture.

"But that wasn't it though," I said to them, wanting to steer that talk in another direction, "There was someone else that I saw,"Now they looked just as confused as I felt when I was going through this dream.It was a bit odd to be telling them this, and yet they seemed invested.The cold hand towel was losing its bite of coldness against my skin as I took it off my neck to wipe some of the sweat off around my eyes and mouth.

"You saw someone else?" Nicky asked, trying to make sure he got it right.I nodded my head.

"But he…he wasn't dying or about to die," I explained calmly to them, "It's not like when see each other after we die, you know?But it felt…it felt real.Almost like—"

"He was about to die," Andy ended it for me, her voice steady but it was soft and low.We all looked over at her.The others were confused as to what she was talking about, but I instantly knew what she was talking about.She was reading my mind in a way and I had to wonder what she really knew and what she was talking about.

"Like seeing the future?" Nile asked, trying to wrap her head around it too as she looking beyond confused.I was getting a bit frustrated in how it was both confusing and how I didn't know how to describe it to them properly.I finally looked up at Joe.

"Can I borrow your sketchbook and pencil, please?" I asked, seeing him squeeze my neck lovingly as he nodded and walked over to the couch where he left it. 

"Okay, I know I'm really new to all of this," Nile confessed, "But this even sounds a bit out of our category,"

"It is," Andy reassured her as Joe walked over with his sketchbook and pencil.I took them both gently from him, flipping to an open paper that was clean and I started drawing the man I saw in my dreams, "It's never happened before.Only when we die the first time when the dreams start,"

I was no artist like Joe, my own drawings were chucked scratch in comparison to him as I was trying to get the right way the eyes were shaped, his jawline, and the hair.It was very rough, but I didn't mind it at all as I was getting just his face there on the paper.

"Did he say anything in your dream?" Nicky asked as I was finishing up the sketch.I shook my head.

"I had no other clue than his face….which is nothing to go on," I mumbled in frustration as I then looked back at the finished product.Joe took the book in his hand, walking over and looking at it himself before he was showing it to Andy.Something inside of me was saying that I looked crazy, only knowing his face and nothing else.Usually, we would get clues as to where a new Immortal was located, what he or she was wearing, and maybe even the voice and langue. 

Andy stared at the picture, the others including myself were waiting to see what she was going to say about it.It made me feel a bit deflated in how we were making such a fuss about a dream that wasn't even important.But it was important to me in my gut and in my soul, at least that's what it felt like.

"It's nothing to work on," I said, mumbling a bit in defeat as I was about to hide my face in the now slightly damp towel. But Andy shook her head.

"The dreams we have mean something," She reminded me, having me look at her in confusion.The others did as well, this was not something Andy would say all the time.She was more of a realist, whereas someone like Nicky or Joe would preach on how our dreams meant something more than they were.This was new coming from our recently mortal Andy.Which brought up something else that I wanted to ask her:

If she was mortal now, can she share dreams anymore?

"Maybe it's a sign?" Joe asked in a suggestion, shrugging his shoulders as Andy ripped the paper out of the book and handed the picture to me, "None of us had this kind of dream before."

"It could be something bad, Joe," Nile said in a low tone, having me sense her uneasiness. 

"Or something good," Nicky countered with Nile kindly, sensing what Joe was talking about.I said nothing, but I locked eyes with Andy and I saw an odd look on her face.I could tell, this was another thing that she knew that she wasn't going to say just yet.She cleared her throat and handed Joe his sketchbook back.

"We'll keep an eye on it," She said to the group, "Maybe it's not…not something we should dive into you just yet.Maybe after we deal with those guys after Eleanor. But right now, we'll pause it," She explained as I nodded in agreement.

"If it happens again, I'll draw some more and see if some more happen," I explained, in hopes that it will help out the situation some more.This was the last thing we all needed: since we were already in a warehouse in the middle of nowhere and trying to find a way to end some kind of manhunt on our group thanks to what happened to me so many years ago.Not to mention juggling the fear and concern of Andy being mortal, and now me dreaming of some random man. 

A man with sea-glass eyes.Story of my fucking life.


	14. Âme

**Kuwait, Iraq, Persian Gulf**

**1991**

"Here we go, little one," I said to the young child I was mending, seeing his massive gorgeous eyes looking at me as I was wrapping his arm gently and carefully in a clean wrap.He was sitting so still on the makeshift medic bed that we had set up underneath the medical tent near the Kuwait battle zone.Tanks were slowly going by and taking a check of the permitter as I soldiers were to and fro.The heat of the desert was itching down my spine, even through the military clothing I was in and the bandana was over my hair to push it away from my eyes. 

In any case, it was chaos.

I found myself a combat medic for the French Foreign Legion during the Gulf War, the shift within myself want to help serve and protect others.Wars, to me, were messy and chaotic.Even when I was involved in a few of them in the past, it was different then since I was alone.I had a turn and a different thought of war, since now I could clearly see the outcomes of those who were caught in the crossfire.So, instead of fighting and shoot a gun towards an enemy, I wanted to do something else about it.

I wanted to heal others.

It wasn't a difficult decision for me to join and help in the cause of the Gulf War, but it was a new perspective to see what was happening.It was a new era of war, the last big war I fought in was a mere 40 years ago in Europe at the rising of the Nazis.This time around, seeing young soldiers who were barely out of high school and so young and naive in the world falling to land mines and ambushes in the hot desert and isolation.It was a churn in my stomach as I watched, trying to save as many as I could.Of course, I had my own personal alias to give them when I enlisted and I of course went for the French Foreign Legion.

Thus far, I was willing to stay on the sidelines and not in the line of fire.It was better for me so that I wouldn't be found out with my Immortality, but then again a part of me missed the fight.This fight was brutal, to say the least.I was tending to blown limbs and soldiers being shot in the brain.All of the soldiers looked like children, mere infants to me as I watched some of them die in my arms.

But of course, war was war. 

Currently, I was helping with a few children that were from a town nearby that got caught in the crossfire from the attack.I've done this before, gravitating to the little ones as others weren't prone to.I couldn't help it, maybe it was because I was a female and those motherly instincts were kicking in at moments, or that I was more prone to going to the victims than making victims.Either way, the kids were comfortable with me,

"All better now, see?" I asked the child, a young boy who was barely 7 years old.He looked at his arm that I wrapped, a few other children were behind him looking too.I said back on my haunches a bit as he then gave me a grin.I rolled my eyes playfully at him, looking around for a brief moment or two before I fished out a handful of candy that I store away.Of course, I would get in trouble with giving out sweets, but with me being my age, I would ignore them mostly.I knew the other medics were doing the same too since we were the ones who were just trying to heal and not hurt.

"Shh!" I said with my finger to my lips to the children who were giggling.I held it out for them, seeing them all each get a pice.I kept an extra piece for the boy I was tending too, seeing him give me a wide smile, "For my patient."

He nodded at me.

" _Merci_ ," he said in French with his tiny voice, having me wink at him as an older child then took his hand.

" _Aller.Soit en pain_ ," I said to him, kissing my hand then placing my hand on his head as a sign fo a blessing.The children then hurried out of the tent, having me sigh and get up to sit on the cot the child was on not too long ago.Even when I would be with the children and mend to them with a big smile on my face, I would get drained. 

I pushed my bandana down to be around my neck and I wiped my face, exhausted as another medic was walking though the tent with supplies under his arm.He was a burly medic, almost like a thick tree trunk in the wool forests of Bulgaria.But he had kind eyes and he was like me: a healer not a fighter.

"You are far too good to the children," He said, his thick French accent was ringing in the tent but he chuckled as I gave him a tired smile, "That's gotten you in trouble before, no?"

" _Oui_ ," I muttered out as I leaned back a bit and stretched my legs on the sandy floor, "I can't help it though.They're innocent in this war,"

"They are," He said in agreement as he placed his supplies on a cot near me, rolling them out to rearrange them, "At this rate, we'll have to mend more broken limbs and bones of the children than those who are inflicting this war,"

"You never get tired of it?" I asked him in curiosity, seeing him use in his work as he then looked at me for his spot to my left.His eyes were soothing and yet hard, known to be in the better situations of an emergency operation that was needed.His hands were sturdy and strong in those times, I envied that.

"I do….at times," He said to me, having me give him a gentle smile as he pointed at me, "Though with you, it takes a diligent soul to love on children who are not their own,"

"Perhaps their families are gone," I suggested, shrugging my shoulders, "They have no one to hold them and protect them, to love them as they are,"I paused, my mind traveling somewhere else as I said that.I thought of the four I left behind, wondering where they were in the world and if they were alright.

I thought of them constantly, even as the years were going along farther down the road.It didn't matter if I was part of the Norwegian Mobile Army Surgical Hospital during the Korean War, or I traveled to America on the hunt for the Nazis that fled there and hid in plain sight.All of that time, I dreamt of my found family.

I dreamt of Andy and her strength in her bones and eyes when she would fight.Booker and his need to search for some kind of enlightenment with his life as an Immortal which lead him to liquor.Joe and his soft smile and how he would sketch a picture with his delicates hands and then break a neck mere moment later if he had to. Lastly, of course, of Nicky with his kindness and joy for the simpler things around him and almost laced with a protectiveness that was engrained in him.

There were nights I cried myself to sleep missing them.Yearning to have them nearby in case I needed someone to talk to or just be near in the silence.I felt that ache within me to go back to them, at least try to.But of course, my head was overruling my heart because of still feeling that pain and guilt.The guilt overtook me, and it killed me from the inside out as I cried to sleep some nights.

"You've lost your family?"

I was broken back to my senses as the medic was looking at me, seeing that I was in deep thought.he walked over to sit on the cot with me, hands folded as his elbows were in his lap and he was watching me.I nodded.

"A long time ago," I said to him, seeing him look at me intensely, "They died when I was very young,"

"I'm sorry to hear," He said to me, having me give him an attempt of a weak smile, "Perhaps this can be your new family?"

"New family?" I asked, seeing him shrug.

"Families can be made from those not of your own blood," he explained, "I've seen it plenty of times here in the military.Now with me, I was adopted into my family as a baby.I never knew my birth mother or father.However, the women who raised me, the man who taught me discipline and kindness, they were my mother and father.Not by blood, but by something else deeper,"

"Deeper," I repeated with a raised eyebrow.He gave me a kind smile, pointing to his chest with one finger.

" _Âme_ ," he said, having me grin back at him.I knew what he was talking about then, but I couldn't say.In the back of my mind, I was thinking about those four, how it all made sense to me in how my comrade was telling me.

"Soul is what makes us human, makes me live like a human," he explained some more as he was leaning back on his hands on the cot, "Even in a place like this where there is war, souls can be found and mended, bound together in comrades who die for one another, or in those who wish to be a family,"I had to give him a look of adoration as he was gently saying such things, though he was giant in stature. 

"You are far too wise to be in the military," I joked with him, seeing him chuckled as he got up from the cot before eye me with a gentle grin.

"You know, my mother wanted me to be an author, but I chose the military.Might have been a better choice for me, no?" he said in a whole belly laugh.I giggled as he walked away and back to his supplies, my laughter going silent and I was thinking again.Maybe my new family was something I missed more than I cared to admit.Their faces were in my brain and mind when I never thought they would be. 

Was this some kind of sign for me to go back to them?

* * *

**Modern Day**

Copley finally got back to us with all that we sent him, later that day after dinner.It was in fact what we feared it would be: Modern Nazis.They were notoriously secretive, smart, and true in the old ways of their forefathers.Nothing was really out of the ordinary with them when it came to their beliefs, seen at most political rallies and peaceful protests.They were outspoken to radicals, clashed with the modernizers, and were so firm in their beliefs that thought they were untouchable.

"They've kept files on those who went against them back in World War II, those they deemed brought them to their downfall," Copley explained over speakerphone as we were all sitting together at the kitchen table, seeing the files he emailed to Andy on the laptop.Andy was going through them as we were all standing behind her, watching silently as we were seeing faces of those they killed.

"They hunted down survivors that slipped through their camps and programs that certain officers and doctors conducted.One of them was where Eleanor was taken too, she wasn't the only victim to the doctor," Copley explained some more as I felt a twinge of fear and sadness from seeing those they killed, "There were at least 33 other prisoners that he conducted experiments on before Eleanor came along."

"Did any of them survive?" Andy asked, hearing nothing from Copley for a mere few seconds.

"None of them survived," He replied, having me clutch the back fo Andy's chair with my fingers.Andy gave me a brief look over her shoulder as he went on, "In fact, Eleanor is the only known survivor of Stieve.Some of his closest colleagues, and eventually his son and grandson, were on a manhunt for those who survived him and the war."

"Why would he go after them again, even after that war?" Nile asked, looking at Andy in both conner and confusion.

"Because they knew his secrets and could expose him and the rest of the Nazis to the world," Andy answered bitterly. 

"That's what he thought apparently, according to some of the records that were found in his grandson's flat after it was set on fire.Those records were shown to have locations and whereabouts of the survivors, or where they were at last, and all but one were killed by Nazi associates,"Copley added from his end of the phone, which made me finally speak up.

"Did they have anything on me?A file or a picture?" I asked him, needing to know that there was some kind of knowledge of me out there in the world that we might have forgotten about. Andy turned a bit and patted my hand that was still plastered to the wood of the chair, sensing my uneasiness.

"Nothing concrete," Copley answered for me, "They were papers that he wrote down later down the road in his life before he died in Brazil, mentions of a, and I quote: "Special Specimen'.Here, I'll send a file on what we found.He called it: Project Fräulein"

A few moments later, a file popped up on the screen and we were all reading it silently as it was there in front of me.Of course, the first thing we saw was a picture of me, laid out on that infamous metal table, and strapped down by the wrists and legs.I was apparently either passed out or dead with dried blood scattered on my body and my skin barely pale, had shaven down, and hollowed eyes. 

"Christ," Nile said in a sorrowful tone, looking over at me briefly with intense eyes.I wasn't focused on her, or how the others were watching me carefully.I was looking at the report he had typed out on the scanned file.

" 'Patient has the keen ability to stay alive and alert after several rounds of tests'." I read aloud, the others were watching me as I then took the laptop carefully from the table in front of Andy and held it in my hands, " 'Wounds have ceded themself easily, showing possible signs of experimentation that other patients have not survived through.Standard wounds and possible extractions do not phase her..'."

"Eleanor, you don't have to—" Andy started with me softly as she was getting up from the table to take it from me.I held up my hand to stop her but my eyes were still on the screen. I knew what I was doing was downright stupid, willing to let myself be drawn back to that dark place in my mind.But this was something I had to do, something deep within me needed to have some kind of closer and end to my inward battle.

" 'Intense eternal experiments are underway with the patient, once again showing her natural ability not to perish or die.Findings show that there could be a possibility to break a generic code and solve the natural question of human life…perhaps expanding it.A prize such as this…recognition amongst the masses…oh the wonders and fame I'll receive..'.Motherfucker….." 

I finally slammed my eyes shut and breathed out a shaky breath.No, there wasn't sadness and pain there anymore.Something else was growing on the inside and making itself known.I wanted to break the nearest window with my fist, break a door with my own bare hands…I wanted to do something to let out my anger. 

I felt the laptop being taken out of my hands very carefully and gently, my eyes slowly opening to see it was Joe that took it.He was giving me a sad look, sensing what I was feeling as he placed the laptop on the table and gave me a bit of space.Andy stood up in her chair, facing me as I was clenching and unclenching in rhythm and pace and giving her an intense look

"He wanted to sell me out and use me for a fucking war prize," I gritted out through my teeth, already seeing red behind my eyesight. 

"And if he was alive today, then we would have made him pay for what he did," Andy reminded me, having me hearing the bitterness in her tone of voice.Somehow, that made me calm myself down seeing the intense look in her eye.Andy saw what I looked like when they rescued me, the brokenness in my body, and how I was lost in my head.She felt it too, even through her tough exterior.I unclenched my fists one last time and I breathed a full breath.

"He still has a grandson, Daniel's father named Randall," Copley said into the speakerphone as Nile held the phone up in her hand, "He's a well-known architect, but he does help financially with this group and their demonstrations.If there's anyone who's been trying to finish the exterminations, it would be him."

"Where is he now?" Andy asked.

"His home base of work is in Bern, Switzerland.That's been his main base for work, and some of the Nazi activities have to organized there as well since they wouldn't be able to do that solely in Germany." Copley answered for her, "Right now I'm doing a routine check on all the members of the group: criminal and financial records, in case you need to be aware of it,"Andy walked over to where Nile was with the phone, holding her hand out silently asking her to hand it over.Nile did, and Andy was once again standing in her power stance.

"We can head out in a week," She explained, all of us watching her as she was thinking to herself, "We'll get a plan set in motion to make our way out there and find out where they are,"

"It might be a risk, boss," Nicky warned her, and I could see how he was looking at her he was meaning multiple things.By now, everyone including Copley knew about her mortality and how now she would have to be extra careful in whatever she did.There was going to be a small shift in how things were going to play out for now on with us, and with her as our leader.Andy knew, she felt it and she knew. 

She gave Nicky a knowing look, sensing what he was talking about before her eye went over to me.I felt a bit taken by how she was looking at me carefully and intensely as he nodded her head at me.

"This is your call," She said to me, the others looking over at me too.It felt like I was about to go through some kind of stage freight now since this decision was going to be massive for me to make on my own.One side wanted me to go, to fly over there, and find this group who was trying to kill and my family.I wanted it so sad to end and leave me finally.

But, the other side of me, it was trying to have me wish not to go.

My moral side told me that I was already past it, that I was already moving forward with my life and not wanting to go back.It was tempting me so much to just give up, throw my hands up to the sky and let it be. 

I heard it though…the small piece of what that French soldier told me back in the Gulf War what seemed like so long ago.I carefully pressed my finger to my chest without me saying anything and looking down at my hand that was against my chest.

_"Âme,_ " I said quietly, hearing his voice in my head as I said it.The others looked at me in confusion as I finally looked back at Andy, pressing my whole palm against my chest near my now as I knew my answer for her.

"These men….these monsters…they're not just after me…they're after you all too," I said to them, looking at them each in the eye as I kept talking, "They know that you all exist,…and if let anything were to happen to any of you…"

"Eleanor," Joe was about to say something to me to stop, but I shook my head and he went quiet.

"It would kill me from the inside out," I kept going, my voice sounding a bit stronger than it was before, "You are my family, all of you are.You're my _Âme_ … my soul…at least a part of my soul,"I clenched my shirt that was against my hand, giving each of them an intense look as I finally looked back at Andy and seeing how she was almost moved with what I was saying,"They tried to break my soul once…and I won't let it happen again.Not now, not to anyone else, especially you….never again,"

It felt good to say it aloud, how I wanted to express to them how I felt. I could see how Nile was smiling so big and there were almost tears on her face.Joe and Nicky's faces matched each other: Affectionate and strong.Andy's face was the only that was solemn and yet set.I smiled at her, feeling glad that I told her how I truly felt about all of this. 

I gave her a single nod, seeing her hold the phone back up near her mouth.

"Get the itinerary ready for us, Copley.We head out for Switzerland in a week,"

* * *

We were getting things ready for our trip out within the week.Copley was willing to help get us our transportation, passports, and aliases at the ready.Andy was going over the information on the Nazi group and their members in case we would have a run-in with any of them anytime while we were out there.Nile and I were teaming up with going over the floor plans of the building where Randall Stieve worked, going over every floor and every way to enter and exit.Which left Joe and Nicky to work on our inventory with weapons and how we can get them from here to Switzerland.

The first two days of planning were draining, but it didn't help when I dreamt of the man again late into the morning.

_It was just like before: the first thing I saw was those seagrass eyes.They were so pristine and distinct in my dream, in a way that once again I felt like I was merely lost within them.His face, though it was youthful, almost looked older with particular lines along his jawline and his neck.His hair, now that I saw him a second time, was a particular shade of brown that was both light and serene but it had some shade too._

_He was so particular in my mind that it was beyond odd that I was seeing him like this._

_I saw a few more things in that dream that I didn't see before: he was in some kind of uniform.But it wasn't an American uniform.He was British, I could see it on his sigma on the uniform, and in how the pattern was along with the fabric as well.There were well-seen tattoos along his arms since his sleeves were rolled up, having me see a splash of color along his tan skin as I finally could see some kind of name on his chest embroidered on the fabric._

_Jackson_

Once again, I woke up with a gasp on my lips and my mind racing and the round of rain hitting the roof.What was going on with me?

It felt like I already knew him, but I never met him and barely saw his face.Yet, his face was etched in my brain that it was hard to look away from it and forget it.Why was this happening just to me and not the others?Was there something else embedded on only me seeing him?

But most of all, why was I feeling some kind of an emotional pull towards someone I never met.

Of course, there were men I saw in the past who I deemed were handsome.It wasn't that I was a shy blushing virgin, I had times that I did give in to a passerby on my travels.But…at least in my mind…there was nothing settling me in on the concept of true love.It was rare, and almost seemed impossible for me to have that with another that wasn't an immortal.Life kept going in the world: babies were born and bodies were buried.Love to me was something that almost seemed barely out fo reach and no longer there for me.

Nicky and Joe, of course, they were the exception to that rule.They had luck on their side, though it took plenty of times of murdering each other for them to realize that they were meant to be together not as enemies but as friends….later one it blossomed into something pure.Something pure…something beyond good. 

They were rare for this kind of life.

I held my head in my hands, attempting to just get some sense of reality again as I was back in my room.It was barely morning, four days out until we were going to go to Switzerland.Our plan was coming along very well, and yet it felt like I was still two steps back with what we were about to do.I was more than ready to go there and confront these people, having my family behind me, but was I fully ready?

I needed a distraction: I needed my cello.

I took my cello and walked it down to the first floor, haring the house being suspiciously empty and nothing moving around.I had a strong feeling that a couple of them went on some kind of supply run for the upcoming job.But it was raining, soft rain made the whole house seem calm and peaceful as I walked through the living room and towards the backdoor.

I've done this before when I was a bit lonely, there were certain times when it needed to unwind in my head.This time was just the same as any other time, setting up my chair right next to the stereo that I had on a shelf near the back doors.I would find some of my favorite pieces of music to play the cello to and mimic, making me think back to when I would play in some of the symphonies back in the day.They were good times, almost numbing times from what I was feeling.

Clicking on the right track on the CD, I positioned my bow in my hand and cot my fingers ready along the neck of the cello, closing my eyes softly and heading the start of the song.It was one of my favorite pieces ever: _Humoresque No. 7 in G-flat Major Op. 101_.I would play this all the time, and hearing the soft background orchestra on the stereo helped me play along.

Things were filling my head over and over, but it was mostly of a strange man.I had no idea who he was, where he was from, and why I was dreaming about him multiple times.He wasn't dead or was he about to die.At least I don't think as I kept playing the song.I wasn't particularly listening to the music anymore since I could do this song by memory. 

All of this happening to me within a few weeks, it felt so fast and so chaotic at the same time.The last thing I did on my own before all of this opened up.I had a flat in Paris, I was fine on my own at that time.But this was now a flood: reuniting with the others I called family, the Nazis having a target on first my back and now the others, and seeing some strangely beautiful and yet distant strange in my mind. It was haunting for me, and I didn't know how to navigate it properly. 

Was I losing it?

A crescendo was heard halfway through the piece when it went from being an uplifting sound to almost melodramatic.I dug my fingers into the strings as I moved the bow across the surface of the string in a soothing fashion.The swell of the song made me move along a bit while playing at the same time. This part of the song almost made me want to cry as I played it every time since to me it sounded like the part of the song that was about heartbreak.The first part was light and almost playful to listen to, which was a huge contrast to how it was now since it seemed so low and eerily romantic. 

I held out one note on the cello, instantly thinking back to when I was seeing his face in my head once more.It almost was like this song was meant to be played….when I thought of him.That couldn't make sense at all to me, since I never knew him.Once I lowered my bow…I was looking dead ahead at the garden that was in front of me and seeing the light rainfall that was scattering the backyard and foliage outside.I gripped the neck of the cello as I felt lost in that moment, the music stopping on the stereo.

Looking out, it made me remember being out in the filed so long ago in rage and depression.

"You sound beautiful."

It was Andy, walking over with a spare chair in hand as she placed it next to me and sat down in it.I gave her a small smile, looking over at her and seeing her give me a look of curiosity.

"Lots of practice," I replied to her as I leaned back in my own chair, "It's my favorite piece of play."

Andy hummed, nodding her head as she then gave me a questioning look, "Dvorák, right?"

I chuckled, "How'd you know?"

Her look at me was almost just as inquisitive as before as if she was shocked by me asking her such a thing, but her smile was slowly back on her face, "Because that was all you talked about right at the turn of the 20th Century.You wanted to see the orchestra debut of that piece in America, remember?"

I was silent, trying to think back at that moment so long ago.But then it clicked in my head suddenly and I grinned from ear to ear, almost hiding my face in my hand in embarrassment. 

"Of course!They were going to play it in New York City as a premiere and I heard about it, wanting to go so bad because I thought it would be wonderful!We all went together, dressed like we were movie stars," I had to laugh from remembering that night as we were all going in together and sitting in a private box, the best view and yet away from the prying eyes of the world.

"Booker got us that viewing box, needing to pull from strings but he wanted to because he knew you'd like it," Andy went on, adding to the memory with a small flicker of happiness on her face, "You never took your eyes off the stage as they were paying each piece. You even rested your head and arms on the railing like a child, looking at each musician with fascination. The boys made fun of you for a week,"

"I was too in love with the music to care," I said in snort as we were grinning, looking down at my cello that I was holding and having me feel a bit somber now.Andy could sense it as she carefully placed her hand on my shoulder.

"I know, Eleanor," She said to me, having me look back at her now, "I miss him too,"

"It's not just him," I reassured her, seeing her cock her eye at me as I then lower my cello careful on its side on the ground, along with the bow as I sat back up in the chair and turned to face her, "I've dreamt about that man now.. at least three times…and all those times they were….I don't know how to say it…they made me lose my breath,"

Andy still kept her stare at me, not knowing a change of her mood as I went on.

"I never felt that way about anyone before, especially for someone who I never met before.I know he's not dying because the others would have felt it too….but it was almost the same feeling.I don't know, like I was there but I wasn't, it was—" I kept rambling, thinking that it was better for me to get it out of my brain before Andy cut me off.

"So real," She ended, having me look at her now with a bit of shock.

"Yeah," I agreed, seeing that look flashed on her face when we talked about this before with the others.I leaned over to er a bit now as she was thinking to herself.This face, a distinct and gentle face that showed pain behind her eyes and along her lips.I saw it before…down on the beach in Nassau when she came into the lives of myself, Nicky and Joe. 

"Has this happened to you?" I asked her cautiously.She gave me a weary look, and I knew who she was thinking about and it made my heartbreak.It took me long enough to realize and I didn't know why I didn't see it before.It made me sad.

"Quynh," I said her name, already feeling bad that I did.I reached over to lace our fingers together there as Andy finally found her voice.

"I had those same kinds of dreams before she and I ever met," She admitted to me, and I could tell although this was hard for her to say, she wanted to say it and it didn't feel like pulling teeth, "I was thinking the same thing you were.And it was almost a week or so before she died,"

"I can't say that this is normal…since the others haven't had that," I trailed off, not knowing what else to say about it as I then gave her a pondering yet gentle gaze, "What you and Quynh had….together…that's special,"

Andy gave me a small look, showing that she heard me and what somewhat appreciate it.But I knew there was still pain behind it as I cleared my throat, "But…with whoever I'm dreaming about….I don't want it to interfere with what we're about to do,"

"It'll happen," Andy warned me gently, "When I dreamed of Quynh, I had no control of it.Even in times when I didn't want it…they happened.But I do know is this…there is a real purpose behind having a dream about him, whoever he is…all it takes is time to find out what it means for you, who he means for you,"

"The last thing I want to worry about is some guy I'm dreaming about," I muttered, almost wanting to roll my eyes from how silly it was that I would both experience this and get worked up by it at the same time.I was never one to chase after boys and men, I never did.But this..this felt different.So I decided to leave the conversation at rest, though it will rest in the back of my mind. Especially his sea glass eyes, and his name.

"Where are the others?" I asked her, changing the subject, seeing him sit up a bit.

"On their way back from town," Andy explained, "Though I don't think they'll have what we need to go through with this job."I could see the uneasiness on her face from thinking about it, "I don't want a repeat of what we dealt with before the whole fiasco with Merrick,"

I nodded, knowing that she was going to try and make this as smooth as possible, as she did in the past with us.This was almost a new territory, and I could tell it could go left if we weren't careful.It gave me an idea, getting up from the chair and looking down at Andy.I trusted her, and the others, so for me this was going to be a better choice for us in the end, to see my basement.

"I wanna show you and the others something,"

* * *

We waited until the rest of the group got back from their supply run, in which I told them I was going to show them something beyond top secret. Going through the keypad that was on the outside of the basement door, I lead the others down the stairs into the darkness.I knew how many steps there were, the smell of old wood and dust filling our noses as I made it to the bottom, finding the light switch on the side of the wall, and then placing my finger on it.

"Only thing I ask of you guys," I paused, talking out loud in the room as I knew the others were off the steps of the stairs, "Try not to touch anything,"

"Why?" Nile asked in worry, but I said nothing and turned on the light.

The basement was the same size as the living room, concrete walls and blacked-out windows were at the very top of the walls.All on one wall were guns of various shapes and sizes, placed on display within perfect precision and spacing within each other.Some of them, of course, were ancient from what I took in the past, and others were from the modern ear. I bad cabinets underneath the guns that held the holsters and shells.

Another wall was dedicated to my bow and arrows, along with daggers and swords.It was just the same as the guns, the bows hung up on hooks and were easily ready for the taking.They varied in sizes and shapes, the more modern ones looked complicated and tactile in comparison to the longbows and small crossbows from the earlier centuries.I had gloves out on display on the top of the shelves that were there, clear doors that showed the arrows stored inside.They were under lock and key that I only had with me. 

The third wall had a few maps, one from a hundred years ago and one from today.I had pushpins in both maps, bright red ones that were scattered around the countries and around the world with pictures that were plastered along the sides.There were filing cabinets, also locked tight, filled with files that were on me that I stole when I was done with a particular mission or battle. 

I had an old rug right in the middle of the concrete floor, florescent ceiling lights all along the ceiling, and a laptop tucked away at a smaller desk.Of course, like everywhere in my house, there were ancient objects and rare pieces that I either stole or was gifted it, thinking they were far too valuable in being up on the surface in the house itself. 

I looked over at the others, seeing them drink this whole room in and saying nothing at first.It was like I was showing them the house all over again, big eyes and silent lips.But I was mostly looking at Andy, seeing the wheels once again turning in her head as I cleared my throat to get all of their attention.

Every weapon I ever had is in here," I explained to him calmly and almost with pride, "I figured we're gonna need a good amount of firepower if we're going to go up against some Nazis.Might as well let you guys use this as your disposal,"

Andy had to smile at me as I was giving her permission somewhat to use anything in this room.If I knew one thing about Andy, she was personally drawn to having a weapon not too far away from her. Seeing her in the chat of battle, there was nothing bumped her adrenaline like a good sword or machine guns. Andy was a woman of good taste. 

"Let's get those fuckers," I said to her in a challenging tone.


	15. Catching Feelings?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song Eleanor loves is Humoresque, No. 7 in G-flat Major, Op. 101. Please go listen to it! It's gorgeous and wonderful!

**December 17th, 1925**

**New York City**

"Booker, how did you pull this off?"

"I have my ways,"

"I'm afraid to ask what that means, Sebastian,"

"Then you don't know me at all, Andy,"

"I don't care! Booker, this is wonderful!"

We all piled out of the car that we were all riding in together as we were right outside Carnegie Hall, which was filled with people left and right.It was lightly snowing, the crisp winter air was all around us as the black car we rode in from our safe house near Hell's Kitchen.We gave ourselves a break for doing our mercenary jobs, only doing some odd jobs here and there in New York City.With the turn of the century, and after going through a major war overseas, New York seemed like childs play for us.

And of course, we wanted a bit of rest most of all.

New York had plenty of things to do, and even throughout the Prohibition was ripping through the country, we still found ways to let the years melt by.Booker and Andy would try to find alcohol, and they knew where to find it.I saw them some nights, sitting in the living room of our safe house drinking together and playing cards or watching the citizens down below. Booker was still trying to find a place without his family, and it was tougher than he was letting us know.

Nicky and Joe were more into the tourist attractions, seeing all the sights and exploring the little hole in the wall places together, though they couldn't be as expressive as they usually were.They had to down to a science though, walking side by side but never holding hands, a squeeze of the hands briefly was a silent kiss or even a lingering gaze was more than it should be.

As for me, I went on plenty of walks and read up on the culture.This city was such a melting pot of plenty of people and different walks of life, and even a walk in the neighborhoods in broad daylight was enough to catch my attention as to seeing how these people lived both, nonchalantly, but also with the yogurt that every day could be their last.

New York was growing on me.

Of course, we were there for merely a few months, autumn going into winter when I heard of an upcoming concert at Carnegie Hall, which got me interested since they were going to be playing Dvorák in one of his major pieces.It felt a bit selfish for me to ask the others if we could go, and I almost knew Andy was going to shoot it down at first because we could be exposed a bit too much.But it was a mere try, yet deep within me wanted to go and listen to the music.

But Booker, being the sneaky one that he was, surprised me by taking all of us to the premiere.

It took some convincing for Andy to cave, yet Nicky and Joe were all for it since they could tell it made me excited to go.It was like pulling teeth for Andy to go with us since she was trying to stay behind and let us enjoy it.All it took was me giving me a small smile, and Book giving her a reassuring squeeze around the shoulder for Andy to roll her eyes and cave.So, after all of us getting our hands on some proper formal attire and we all got dolled up, Booker got us a ride to the premier. 

We were dressed to the nines.

The boys were all in suits and bowties, looking as dapper as ever. Joe recently shaved his bear down to be nice and tight, which made him look more handsome than ever.Andy and I were in dresses: Andy's was a crimson red that was down to her shins and black heels, her dark hair curved around her face just right.I went for a dark green dress to bring out my pale skin and red hair and came all the way down to the floor, a low neckline, and showed most of my bareback.My hair was now cut down to go with the fashion and placed elegantly in a low bun behind my head.

"Booker, I don't know how to thank you," I said to him as we were all standing there together, looking up at the massive building in front of us.People were moving constantly on the sidewalk, some of them going inside also dressed to impress.I have Booker a look over, seeing him in his own suit and his hair pushed back like the latest fashion.He just smirked at me.

"You don't need to thank me," he replied casually, "We French need to stick together and we need to keep up with the cultures, to see what they have to offer, no?"

I laughed as I went to lace our arms together, to act like a couple with each other as we would do sometimes do with this kind of situation. But Booker moved his arm away from me a bit too fast, clearing his throat as his hand went to his pants pocketI placed my arm down, almost feeling like I offended him as he shifted on his feet and gave me a look.

"I'll be fine on my own tonight, Eleanor," he reassured me, seeing that I was giving him an uneasy look.I wanted to ask why, but the look on his face was telling me otherwise.I would forget at times how Booker didn't like to play married couples or a romantic couple with either myself or Andy.it was because what happened to him, how he left behind his wife and sons, was still fresh. 

I was about to apologize, feeling so bad about it and guilty when I felt an arm reach over to my own to wrap it within its own so smoothly.I looked over to see who it was as my hand was brought up so delicately and was kissed on the back of it. 

Nicky, dressing so handsomely in his suit and his hair perfectly placed, was grinning at me.

"Be my date tonight, I'm rather lonely since Joe is with Andy" He said to me softly as he lowered my hand, having me give him a small smile as we were about to walk in together, arm in arm.I quickly looked over, seeing Booker give me a reassuring nod.

"Go on, _Amie_.I'm right behind you," he said in kindness, in which I looked back in front of me as both Nicky and I walked in together.Joe and Andy were doing the same together, both of them were comfortable with the part as well as Nick and I.Once we showed our tickets Booker gave us, one of the ushers grinned from seeing our seats as he spoke to Booker with a bit of excitement.

"I'll show you to your private viewing box, Mr. Grecko." He said to Booker, Booker nodding as we were all following him.I was still feeling a bit bad in how Booker was feeling when I tried to take his arm, Nicky sensing it and he gave me a look of concern as we were ascending the stairs to the left.

"What's wrong?" he asked, having me give him a quick look of uncertainty.

"I feel bad, with what happened back there with Booker," I said to him under my breath, going up each step and holding my dress up barely to not fall, "I tend to forget he doesn't like to pay husband when we do things like this,"

"A non-purposeful mistake no doubt," Nicky reassured me, "He knows you mean well, Eleanor.Don't worry about it tonight, it's partially your night anyhow,"We were passing a group of young women while they were going down the stairs as we were going up.I watched as they were looking at Nicky like he was a prize, giggling like school children as they were passing us by and talking to each other under their breaths.I lightly scoffed as Nicky just smirked.

"My god!They look at you like you're a piece of steak they want to devour," I said to him in disgust.It did bother me since Nicky was fore more than his looks.Of course, he was handsome, the others knew it, but he was far more than that.I did admit that I was protective of him and how people saw his image, not his mind and heart like I did.

"They're merely young and naive, they don't know better," Nicky reassured me as he patted my hand with his own, no even affected by it as we turned the corner and went up some more steps, "Besides, I saw them look at you jealously since you're my date,"

"Oh, I don't mind them at all in how they looked at me.Besides, what does Joe think about it?" I asked him, having Nicky quickly look behind us at Joe and Andy who were waking right behind us a few paces back.They both looked gorgeous as a couple, almost like those exotic Hollywood couples you would see on the screen.The same girls who were ogling at Nicky were doing the same thing with Joe. 

Joe, of course, was paying no real attention to it, so he just smiled at the group of ladies as they were passing each other on the steps.A gentleman at heart.Andy, just as I did, caught the eyes as they were watching and gazing at Joe, and she instantly leaned over to plant a big kiss on his cheek. 

Joe grinned bashfully as she did this, both seeing the looks and hearing the murmurs of the girls as they saw this gesture.Like they were hurt by it, and not to finished there, Andy looked over her shoulder at the emotionally wounded girls and gave them a friendly death glare.

Nicky and Joe locked eyes, Joe mouthing, "Oh my God!" to the both of us with a look of shock and disbelief.Nicky and I chuckled a bit too loudly as we looked ahead again and tried to hide out laughter in our hands since Booker was about to turn around and ask what was going on. 

"Behave yourselves," Andy told us under her breath, though she knew about the entertainment of it all as she took had a small smirk on her lips. We were going down a long hallway now that lead tot he private viewing boxes, spectators going into the numbered doors as Nicky finally spoke again, a bit lighter now.

"I can't help if he's handsome in a suit and others can look at him," Nicky said in a shrug, "They don't see what I see daily, though.That's my joy and nirvana,"

"Well, you're handsome tonight too," I reminded him, seeing him look over at me with his loving kind eyes as I pinched the side of his jacket, "Who knew putting you in a suit like this could turn eyes,"

"And you're beautiful," He said to me, his voice so kind and sweet as I grinned and blushed faintly from the simple compliment, "A rare emerald out for all to see and admire from close and afar,"

"Don't be bold with me!" I gentle scolded him, watching him chuckle since he could tell I blushed from his poetic measure towards me.

"I won't be surprised if you have any men looking at your direction at any time tonight,"Nicky said in a shrug. I had to chuckle as the usher was opening a door to the right at the very end of the hallway.

"I feel sorry for any soul that would look my way," I advised, seeing him look at me with a raised eyebrow.

"Why is that?" Nicky asked as the usher held the door open for us to go into.

"Because they don't know what they're dealing it," I replied to him as I walked in first.I didn't say anything else, my breath was lost with the small booth we were in for the performance.We were in our private viewing booth, with only 6 seats that were a crimson red and veldt and a beautiful view of the orchestra below. All of the rows of seats below us on the ground floor aimed towards the stage, already mostly filled up with people.I could see every chair for the musicians placed on the stage and the conductor's platform right in the front and center, seeing the musicians coming out from the side of the stage with their instruments.It made me even more excited as Booker was getting settled in the farthest in the back row.I took off my cape as I heard the others coming in as well, seeing the view from our private box.

"Booker you've outdone yourself," Joe said lightly as he got into his chair next to Booker, grasping him on the shoulder, " _Molto Bene_."

"It was the least I could do for us since we need a little culture.Although it's not the culture I prefer, it's culture none the less" Booker replied as he grinned at Joe, "Besides, this one wouldn't stop talking about it and we might as well let her have a night or else I'll never hear the end of it," he motioned to me as I was immediately going to the front seat, excitement going through me rapidly. 

Nicky sat down next to Joe in the back row, giving him a very quick kiss out of sight and talking to him low in Italian, probably about the encounter with the women we passed sometime before.Joe was laughing silently from what Nicky was saying as Andy came to sit next to me in the front row, looking just as relaxed as I was.I looked back at Booker, thinking of something I should say to him.Reaching over, I took his hand in mine and before he could pull away, I kissed the top of his hand.He gave me a soft smile, showing me that he was truly alright.

" _Bravo, ma chère.Je vous remercie_ ," I said to him, seeing him nod at me and squeeze my hand gently.

"Of course.We French need to stick together," He replied with a wink, I released his hand and looked back out in front of me, already sensing the start of the concert as the lights were slowly lowering and people were all hushing.Andy learned over not too far since we were sitting side by side.

"I'm glad that you love this, but does this mean we won't hear a peep from you when it comes to doing more outings like this in our near future?" She asked, sounding both serious about it but kind.I grinned at her, seeing her give me a small smile.I knew this was going to be a bit much for her since Andy wanted to be more in the background and darkness, not out in the public too much.

"It means to the world you wanted to come, Andy," I said to her, "I didn't want to leave you behind.And yes, this will be enough for me for some time, I promise."She sighed, almost rolling her eyes as I bumped my shoulder with hers.It was now almost completely black, all of us looking at the stage as the conductor walked up to the platform.

For the next few hours, I was lost in the world of Dvorâk.

The first few movements were of course so powerful to listen to and be lost it.After every piece, the conductor would tell us what the next piece was called and what it symbolizes.I can barely keep my eyes off the stage and every instrument that was playing a certain part.The way the music filled the massive room made me feel so small and yet I was entranced by it, it sounded so beautiful and poetic in how all of these sounds came together.

I wasn't even paying attention to the others and how they were doing, though every once in awhile Nicky and Joe would quietly give good critiques to each other in Italian under their breaths.I was merely focused on what was going on the stage.They were playing with ease and with grace that it was almost looked as easy as breathing.I could tell I was swaying with the music every once in a while, when a swell of a note going from one to another or how the three would play again.It wasn't hard for me to just close my eyes from time to time to just and listen.

But the one particular song that got me was the second to last piece, in which the conductor told the audience that it was called Humoresque, No. 7 in G-flat Major, Op. 101.I watched as both the principle violinist and cellist played off of each other, taking turns as they were in tune with the song with the other musicians behind them.I watched in fascination as the cellist was playing so elegantly next to the violinist and being lost in his own turn with playing.

The middle of the piece, where it felt like the mood shifted and the cellist went first, I lost my breath and placed my hands on the railing, my chest feeling so open and yet vulnerable.I leaned forward a bit in my chair, almost on the verge of tears on how beautiful it sounded and yet so sad.It made me almost think of all of those moments, back in time when we went through a tragedy.either when we were a part of it or we saw it ourselves.Almost…for a glimpse second, I thought of my family, my birth family, how they were lost so long ago.

After the major swell of the crescendo and all of the orchestra joining in, holding out the note and made the hall shake, I silently closed my eyes and felt a tear coming down over my cheek. 

"Eleanor?" Andy asked, having me look over at her as the song moved back to the light-hearted first half.She looked at me in concern, her head was low and her voice was soft as she placed her hadn't on my own on the railing, "What is it?"

I moved to get the tear from my eye and gave her a sad smile, seeing that she wasn't understanding what I was feeling on the inside, "I'm sorry…it's just…beautiful.I didn't think I would get like this over a simple song but…I don't know, it moved me."

Andy said nothing, but I saw she knew what I meant, having me see her give me a smile that was rare and for her to give.I smiled a bit bigger now as I looked back at the stage and heard the song slowly come to an end.Her hand didn't leave my own for the rest of the piece as I was watching the cellist bring the piece to a close.It brought me a new realization.

"I want to play the cello," I said softly, almost in a dreamlike state.Andy patted my hand.

"And I think you should," She agreed, having me grin softly.I should, I should feel what that cellist was feeling when he would play.I was almost a yearning me, to have that kind of feeling in me.Maybe it was a small glimpse of what the human soul was about that I needed in my life. There was no real need of e wanting to know the meaning of life and to be fine with where I was as an immortal, but sometimes I needed to feel a bit more…to feel what was within me by doing something. 

Maybe playing the cello was what I needed.

* * *

**Modern Day**

"Keep your feet apart like this..good, right there. Now, make sure your back is nice and level out, not bent…good, very good."

I was showing Nile how to shoot, giving each of us a mini-break from the last bit of research we were doing or the upcoming missions.I could tell we both needed to turn our brains off for a mere moment during this stressful time.And I knew Nile wanted to learn how to use the bow and arrow since I could see how her eyes were drawn to try weapons in the basement.So I decided to give her the very basic bow and arrow I had, though modern, it was great for a first-timer like Nile.

Nile was standing upright with her bow in her hand getting the arrow ready to load into the string.Nile was like Nicky in a sense, wanting to be perfect from the very beginning. Once she loaded the arrow, I saw her hold the bow up and pull the string back a bit fast.Thankfully I was at the side, not in the line of fire, and I placed my hand on hers that was pulling the strong back.

"Easy," I said to her, seeing that she felt a bit panicked, "It's a tight string and it'll make you want to let go before you should.You need to take your time at first, and then it'll be more natural later on,"

Nile nodded, taking a breath before she slowly started to pull the string back.I watched carefully as I could see her arm starting to shake as she went farther back, "It's fine, you'll get used to the resistance.Once you found the spot, stay there and then aim,"Nile had it back completely, then looking dead ahead as she was watching the large target I had up for her.

"Take a big breath," I said to her, "And as you exhale, release, okay?" She nodded, having me see her a large inhale.Once she exhaled, I saw her let go and the arrow went flying, hitting a good mark that was near the edge.I grinned, looking back at her and seeing a small glint in her eye.

"You hit the target!" I said to her in excitement, though she gave a look over showing that she wasn't happy about it, "Hey, you did better than Nicky when I first showed him back in the day.He didn't even hit the tree he was aiming at, but the tree behind it,"

"Wow," Nile said, looking a bit better about it, "So…that wasn't bad for me then?"

"Not bad at all," I agreed, "It takes practice, just like everything else," 

"I wanna do it again!" She said, almost in glee in which I couldn't help but laugh.I nodded in agreement, getting another arrow and handing it to her, watching her in amazement in how she was now doing this with a bit more confidence.It made me very a bit good to see this from Nile, since she was still very young and willing to learn all that we could give her.Sure, this was a tender time with what we were about to do, and we've never down this before. 

But apart from Nile, we've all been in battles, rogue missions, situations that went bad, and we've always survived them.Then again, we weren't as young as we once were, a thick wall and shield was around all of us these days.Nile was fresh and way too new, and she wanted to know more about this life and what we could give her.I was willing to show her, and to teach her if I could. 

She took another shot, barely a bit closer than the first arrow and her smile got a bit bigger.In a way, she almost reminded me of myself, when Nicky or Joe would teach me how to fight with a sword or learn Italian.That small spark of wonder and excitement within the belly, a chill up and down the spine, it was all the same for Nile now.I envied that for a small moment, but I was overall glad that Nile was riding this high of learning.

"At this rate, you can be as good as me," I commented to me as I saw her look of shock in how I was casual in saying something like this.I had to roll my eyes, "I didn't mean it like that, I have about 600 years on you,"

"Plenty of time for me to catch up then," Nile commented back smoothy, though she couldn't help but laugh, “Maybe I’ll be as good as Nicky now.”

"Don't let him hear you say that," I joked with her, seeing how she grinned and paused with her bow there in my hand.She then carefully laid it on the ground and faced me, a curious look in her eye, "Have you dream of that guy again?"

I gave an awkward sigh, almost seeing those eyes that he had in the back of my mind when she mentioned it.

"A few more times," I answered, sousing a bit unsure.But those eyes were there, how they were watching me out of pure curiosity and wonder, not in fear or anger.But then I saw a shift in Nile's eyes, almost like she discovered something about me that I didn't just yet.It was a bit uncomfortable, having me look at her on confusion, "What?"

"Here's the thing," She said to me, trying to be as calm as she could as I was seeing that she was going to open up some kind of can of worms, "I may not have been around as an Immortal long enough like you guys…I still have some experience in this kind of department when it comes to….catching feelings?" I gave her a small look of shock now as my hands instantly went up to cross in front of me with my arms.

"What?" I asked, almost a bit shocked as she shrugged.

"You really don't have a great poker face when you think about the dream guy," She admitted to me, having me feel a bit flushed, "It is kind of cute too if you think about it.

"It's a bit morbid if you asked me," I grumbled, though I wasn't remotely angry about it.I was just a bit taken back in how we were having this talk together. I was a bit flushed thinking about it, and I was nearly 600 years old but it felt like I was a blushing child. 

All over a pair of goddamn eyes and a face.

"You're blushing," Nile said all of a sudden, having me look at her with big eyes and then press my fingers against my cheeks to feel the heat there.I was so confused at this point as she just grinned and walked over with her hands visible, "I come in peace, Eleanor."

"All I know is his face," I said, almost tragic in how pathetic this was and how just from one image was making me like this.She just grinned, almost enjoying this as I was going through some kind of emotional battle in my head.

"I don't know what they called it back in your day," She commented to me, her voice seeming sweet and kind about it, "But nowadays it's called having a crush,"

"Doesn't seem possible since I don't know who he is, where he's from, if he's one of us or going to be one of us or if I'll ever see him in in real life—" Now I was rambling all over again since this was too chaotic in my own brain but then Nile placed her hands on my arms to have me instantly go quiet.Her face was kind, and I could see how she was watching me that she almost had the same experience herself.Did she?

"I had a crush of someone once, back in high school." She explained to me in a low tone since it was just the two of us, "The first thing that I did notice was the eyes, and this person didn't even know that I existed.It took a while…a good long while until I knew what I was feeling,"

"Love?" I asked, seeing her say nothing as I dryly chuckled and looked down, almost wanting to shake it off of me since it sounded outrageous, "How could I love someone I haven't met yet?"

"I don't know," She answered, "But love is a crazy mystery to everyone….even to those who don't die.If this is some kind of sign that you'll see him, then let it be a sign.All I'm saying is…it's okay to feel this way about someone."

I smiled at her, seeing that she was coming from a good place.Maybe this was something else deep within me that I had no idea was there, and it was just timed from how I was reacting to these dreams.

  
Destiny was preached far too many times with our group, all the way back to when I first met Nicky and Joe in France, and they believed it in.What is going to be the same for me, with whoever this man is?Or was it going to be some kind of chance?

Nile showed me that afternoon to be okay with what I was feeling.

* * *

"Okay, so we need at least a couple of these guns and some shells to go with it.Nothing bigger than a shotgun,"

"What about some knives and daggers?"

"Those can be better to sneak in, but only a handful."

We were all in the basement the night before we were going to leave and head to Switzerland.Copley had everything ready for us and was going to give it to us at the airport, including our new passports, the itinerary of the weekend, and more information on the group.He was going to help us get through security and getting us our own private plane, thanks to who he had connections with. 

We were going over there during a festival that was within the town, which will give us more cover during our time there.Now, all we had to do was figure out what we were going to bring, including body armor and attire. 

"The security systems seem a bit more high tech, we'll have to be careful going on and be mostly covered up in the faces to dodge facial recognition," I explained to the group as we had a big table set up in the middle of the basement, weapons already sprawled out at the ready.I was walked over to the wall with my bows and arrows, wondering which one I was going to use.

"We need to at least get inside the building," Andy said aloud to the group as I grabbed the one I wanted to use, then a small compact crossbow that was almost collapsible. Walking both weapons back to the table and placing them on the surface, I headed back for the bags that both go in as they were still talking together.

"If they have tight security, it might not be too easy," Nicky said to Andy as I squatted down to the drawers, pausing as I was hearing their conversation going on about how they were doing to get inside.

"Even if we try to get up there from the roof, it's still tricky…" Joe pondered out loud to the group.They were still talking about it since I then had an idea.They might fight back with me on this, but I had to at least place it on the table for them to think about.Grabbing the two bags that I had, I turned my heel and walked over to the table.

"Remember when we had that plan back in over in Europe during World War I in 1918, fighting with the Americans? " I asked, the group going quiet as they were watching me I was pocking away the weapons, "We needed the documents from the Germans….all the way on the otherwise of the wasteland between us and them."

"What about it?" Andy asked, clearly not seeing where I was going with what I was telling them.

"What did we do to go to their trenches and later their main command center?" I asked her calmly, seeing her think to herself as I then looked over at Joe and Nicky, hoping they remembered too. But they too seemed a bit lost…at first.

Joe finally got it.

"Played dead," he said, eyeing me suspiciously as the others were realizing it too.The only one who didn't know about it was Nile, but she was quiet as I turned to her and started to explain.

"The wasteland between us with the Allies and the Germans was too far and dangerous to make it all the way through and survive.We knew their officers had documents and reports needed to be taken to the Allies to help end the war, so…we decided to play dead with the Germans.We all ran out, dead within two minutes of either dodging bullets or inhaling the gas. 

"Once we fell, we waited for some time before we were inching a bit closer, slowly but surely not to raise suspicion.When we were close enough, we were taken by the Germans because they thought we were dead.That was when we unleashed on them, taking out the entire trench and then some along that long lines before they could react." I explained to her, then slowly looking back at Andy as she was watching me talk about it.

"This is a different situation, I know that, but it's the same game we've played.Now they probably know, at this point, we can't die…but they don't know how long we can stay dead, right?" I asked her, seeing her slowly nod her head. I then took a deep breath, about to jump in with a crazy suggestion.

"They won't particularly care if any of you pretend to be dead, so….I'll play dead."

"No," Nicky immediately said, sounding stern about it as he looked from me over to Andy, "That's not a good idea, I'm not agreeing on this,"I had a hunch he was going to disagree with this, all of them were, but mostly Nicky.

"They don't want any of you as much as they want me," I said to him as he looked back at me, "I'm their main target, and when I do go in there under their watch, they're not going to be looking at any of you coming in front behind,"

"What, like a diversion?" Nile asked, trying to follow.I looked at her with a point of my finger.

"Exactly," I answered, "I'll keep their focus on me, and you guys just walk right in," I knew there was going to be a full-blown fight about it, and how I was so casual and strategic about it.Nicky's face wasn't giving in though, and I knew where he was coming from.I really did, since they were there when I was there under the knife at the hands of the Nazi's so long ago. 

"I still don't like it," Nicky said to me in a low tone, showing me in his eyes and his stance going stiff as he would rather do anything else than to go with this plan.

"You see where Nicky's coming from?" Andy asked me carefully, showing she agreed with him.I rubbed my face with my hand as I was trying not to burst out to them. 

"Look, my track record with the Nazis is not the best, and what happened back then is back then…I accepted that now.But this," I said, gesturing to the weapons in front of us on the table, "This is different, and yet they treat it the same.We're different, we're fully prepared for anything that they can throw at us, we can handle."

"Eleanor, you should know how this looks from our point of view and how we're feeling," Joe said to me calmly, seeing that both Andy and Nicky were on the offensive with this, “This is a risk that could get real nasty. We don’t want that for you again,”

"I do know the risk, Joe," I said back instantly, "And I already told you I'm not going to let anything happen to any of you with this fuckers.I stand by it, and whatever they can do to me now…it'll be nothing that I'll do to them in retaliation,"

They were quiet again, looking at each other and silently almost having their won conversation.Of course, I felt what they were feeling: fear of history repeating itself.They all saw the after-effects of what they did to me, seeing me on a slab of a table and going through from PTSD merely because I was a toy and object to them.It was the nastiest thing not only that I went through, but how they witnessed it all was just as bad.Now that I was asking them to pretty much send me in there on my own to bring in a diversion, it wasn't settling in well.

Andy was the first one who finally nodded her head, seeing how I wasn't going to budge on it.Nile, just as hesitant, nodded her head too.I finally looked at both Joe and Nicky, both of them beyond protective of me with this subject.They had a right to be, but I wanted them to know I was going to be fine with this. 

"Nicky," I said to him, seeing him now look over at me with his intense look.I didn't want to plead with him, but I gave in a sincere look and Joe placed his hand on Nicky's arm to show he was there, "Nicky, Please. I need you to trust me on this,"

Nicky was still quiet, thinking about it heard to himself. He wouldn't be a person I would want to bring pain to, and I knew it was the same with him.So I wanted to have his blessing with this.He then slowly let his showers sag a bit, giving Joe a look.Joe smiled softly and lovingly, squeezing his arm, and nodding his head.Nicky finally gave me a look and one nod, showing he was in.

"Okay," I said simply.It was set in motion: having this kind of plan against the Nazis was going to be bold, let alone dangerous.But I wasn't going to be shy anymore, nor was I going to be afraid. 

This time, I was going to be brave.


	16. The Wolf

**Modern Day**

**Bern, Switzerland**

I had to give Bern credit, it was a beautiful sight to see.

We flew out of Paris in our private jet and right in the Bern Airport, all thanks to Copley.We got our passports, as promised, in a package right when we made it to the terminal which had all we needed.I was impressed with him, even when I barely met him and practically gave him the stink eye when he was interrogating me in our first meeting.He had everything precise for us, including out alias names and occupations on the passports. 

Our weapons we brought with us instantly went on the plan and not through TSA or security, which was also surprising.This was the first time I ever had this kind of mission with the group at this time since the last time I was in a group mission was back in the 1940s.The dynamic with our group almost felt the same as it did before, but with Nile now in the mix, it was even better.We made it to the private jet awaking us on the tarmac and we were off.it would take us a few hours until we would touch down and then take a train into the heart of Bern. 

Once we walked into the jet that was provided for us, I was a bit taken back from how posh it looked.A comfortable couch along the side, luxurious seats and drinks were ready for us.I could hear Joe chuckling as we were walking into the jet, the engines were warming up as he looked over at me with a smirk.

"Second time I've ever ridden in one of these," He commented in a dry chuckle as he placed his backpack on the couch before he fell onto the cushions with ease, grinning up at me, "And the first time, Nicky and I were covered in blood and heading to the lab at Merricks,"

Nicky grinned as he walked over to one of the seats, leaning back a bit as he cocked his eyebrow at Joe, "Remember that they had champagne?"

"It was so nice of them," Joe said in a chuckle, "And a TV,"

"So does this one," Nile said nonchalantly, sitting on one side of the couch near Joe as the small tv popped up from the back of the couch, "Copley did good. Where's the drinks?"

"None for you," Andy said under her breath towards Nile, though Nile was rolling her eyes. 

"I'm not underage, you know." Nile countered back.

"In Immortal years you are," Andy smoothly replied back, "How about on the way back we can celebrate,"

"Fine by me," Nile shrugged.

"Well, Copley must be making up for something," I said in a low comment, though the others were grinning.The ending was getting a bit louder as Andy was placing her things in the back near the bathroom, reclining in her seat a bit.I watched her silently, the others were getting ready in their chairs as I saw Andy looking a bit uneasy about what was lying ahead.Then she finally looked at me, having me smile at her, and it took her a while before she smiled back.This was a whole new ball game for Andy, given that if she got an injury in this fight, it could be fatal for her and it could end her life sooner than we would want.But the heaviness and that weight were felt by all of us, not just Andy.

I walked over to sit down next to her, getting the sea belt on over my hips as she eyed me.

"Since when do you need a seat belt?" She asked almost in amusement, having me pause and smirk at her as I pointed to her seatbelt.

"Since you need one now," I reminded her, seeing her reluctantly and almost in a grudging manner put on her seatbelt.I chuckled and leaned back a bit more as the door slammed shut and we were locked in, "Don't worry about it too much, boss.We'll be in and out of this tube before you know it,"

Andy nodded agreement as she was closing her eyes, trying to get ready to go to sleep, "I hate planes,"

"Woe is me," Nile said in an amused tone as we felt the jet rolling on the tarmac and heading over to the runway.Andy gave her one more glare, though it wasn't mean.I had to grin, even in a tense time like this I knew it was going to be fine with the fours of them with me. 

Once we were in the sky, I pulled out some more of the papers that were in our files, wondering what else Copley gave us.He also provided some more information about the group itself, giving us some of the files that were taken by the police on a few of these members including the head leader of the group.We might be out for the relative of the doctor, but the main leader who was much more valuable, not to mention dangerous.

This guy had a massive rap sheet, he was the leader of this group for about 10 years and counting.His crimes included the minimum of theft and robbery to massive as assault or hate crimes.His code-name amongst the younger members was The Wolf. His real name was Jonas Köhler, but he was known as The Wolf all around in his field.The police have attempted to arrest him and keep him in prison for good, but he would always find a way back onto the streets again.

His own mugshot was impressive enough to have me think that he was a wolf: an angular face that was smug and light hair along the top.His eyes were dark, indeed soul-less, almost making me think of him as some kind of sociopath.But I stayed quiet as I was looking at his face, already having an uneasy feeling about him. 

He might be my biggest obstacle in all of this.

I looked away from the papers in my lap and looking out the window, seeing the cascades of clouds going by us.This was the calm before the storm, just like how it was in the past.I was going to get my head in the game, in the mission, so I still had some time to mentally prepare.The Wolf could be worse for me, and if he had any incline who I was, the target on my back would get a bit bigger before I realized it.So, I reluctantly closed the papers back into the manila folder that was given to me, placing it in my lap and just watching the clouds going by.

Not knowing that Nicky was watching me carefully from his spot next to Joe. 

* * *

Once we stepped off the jet at the Bern Airport, we grabbed all of our baggage and were heading to the train, which then took us into the heart of Bern.I was watching the rolling green trees and small cottages that then morphed into the town itself.Once we were off the train, we got a taxi to take us over the bridge into the Old Town district of Bern. 

The massive river that curved along the town was a sight to see.It reminded me of England, seeing the Tudor houses and cobbled streets and people riding bikes.Decorations for the upcoming festival were all over the town, hanging in the windows and over the streets in bright colors.We learned that it was the Bern Carnival.Props were already set up along the main streets and plazas

It was a beautiful place, and I wished we would have come here under different circumstances.But we found the hotel we were staying in: Hotel Schweizerhof.Once again, Copley coming in at the clutch to get us a third bedroom suite at a 5-star hotel in the heart of Bern.The hours leading up to when we were going to go along with the plan seemed longer than usual, but I felt that before with them.That anticipation of what was going to come, what could go wrong, and what the end goal will eventually be. 

I slept that night with uneasiness, having a king-sized bed all to myself and looking out at the old town that had lights sprinkled about along the skyline.Although it was peaceful, I wasn't feeling it.It made me think if I was making the right choice, or I was going to make all worse for everyone involved.Maybe I did have too big of a heart, or I was driven by something else that made me the way I was.It was complex for me in my own head.I didn't want to think that I would lead the others in danger, not that they couldn't handle it, but it made me feel a bit terrible.My mind could only go from one bad place to another one within a second.Finally, sleep took over for me and I was dreaming again.

Once again, of the man named Jackson.

It felt like the more I was dreaming about it, the more I was learning about him at the same time.It surprised me that I was still having this sensation when I was dreaming about him, when I haven't even heard his voice or even seen him beyond his face and eyes.But of course now, in this dream, he was alone somewhere in a bedroom, in a place that seemed far away. 

He looked lonely, almost lost in his own had as he was staring out of the window.The tint of the moon catching on his face and making his eyes look even brighter than they were naturally in the sun.For whatever reason, I felt like I wanted to reach out to him and almost hold his hand, to somehow take away that loneliness he was feeling.But it made so sense to me, to a mere stranger that I was seeing over and over again and almost feeling some kind of connection with him. I didn't need any of this, but then again…I didn't mind it at this point. 

I felt myself being pulled in a direction towards someone I never met yet.

* * *

We all met in the alleyway three blocks over from our target building, a multi-story building that was near the south side of Ben.That meant that we were going to cut right through the festival that was currently happening along the main streets, weaving through all of the town.This was going to be the good enough cover that we needed to go through with the plan.

"We're going to assume that when we go along with the plan," Andy explained as we were right behind one of the main buildings along the street, hidden from the parade that was going by us.She held out a small blueprint of the building on another burner phone that we used, pointing to one fo the eery ways on the ground floor, "This will be the one good spot to go through.But we'll only have one time to get inside, do we need to be quick and careful."

"His office is on the third floor, that's where we need to end up," I added.

"As soon as you are inside the building, we need to make sure we get this down fast and as clean as we can, and if we find anything else in there that we can use against them and take to Copley," Andy explained to me, having me nod at him as I could tell this was about to get beyond serious and critical, "Once you're inside, try to get a good view of whatever is inside and what we might be encountering when we get there.Nile will bring your equipment with her when we meet up,"

"Yeah," I said in a breath, almost a bit too quick.The others now watching me and seeing that I sounded a bit rushed about it.Andy raised an eyebrow at me.

"You good?" She asked me, not convinced that I was going to be fine in this.At that moment, I thought of what happened all that time ago, how I was left alone, and that made me vulnerable.I was thinking of the pain that was inflicted on me for the sake of protecting the location of the others.I was thinking of The Wolf, a small sense of fear from just one simple picture that had me think that he could be the embodiment of evil.

But then, I thought of Jackson, and how his face eased me.

"I'll be fine," I said to her, seeing her study me a bit more before she clicked off the phone and placed it in her back pocket.We all were in street clothes, but the rest of them had their mercenary armor underneath.I was staying in my street clothes to not raise suspicion or questions.I had on a dark blue cotton jacket, skinny dark jeans with sneakers, a plain blue t-shirt, and my hair was pushed to the side over my shoulder.

"Okay," Andy said to us, then looking out towards the front of the main alleyway.We all looked, seeing the massive hard of apple walking together in the parade at the festival, hidden in costumes and masks.I was going to go out first, buy them a few seconds and then they would scatter and follow me in their line of sight.I breathed out slowly, and before I could go out there, Andy took my hand in hers and gave me one more look over.

"Remember," She said to me in her calm and yet leader voice, "Lay low…buy us some time…"

"I got it," I said to her, but she stared at me hard.

"And you're not going to stay in here, understand?" She asked me, having me search her eyes.She felt like she needed to remind me of what was going to happen there.I felt my heart sting a bit in how she was still reminding me of what they were going to do for me.I looked at the others, seeing them give me the same look.I nodded, giving them all one more look before I looked down at the opening into the street. 

"Don't take too long," I said, not in a wanting but as a comment.There was no turning back to me as I threw on the hoodie of the jacket over my head and face to hide it away from the rest of the world.

"We won't," I heard Nicky behind me as I started walking.I knew I could do this, even with that small flicker of fear behind me and in the back of my brain.This was just like any other mercenary job I've done with them in the past, I had to let that be known in my mind as I was greeted by the sun that was perched into the sky.People were walking, chatting, and dancing with the music that was filling the town from the parade.I paused for a moment, right at the edge of the sidewalk before I rolled my shoulders.

I stepped out, and the plan was in motion.

It was easy to get lost in the crowd as they were moving like a gentle river current along the winding road of the street, the people bobbing to the beat of the music that was blaring out from speakers.I could see costumes and masks around me, some of those costumes had massive heads that were ten times the size of the body as they were swaying.I was watching very calmly as I was trying not to bring too much attention to myself, which worked out in my favor as I heard the song switch to a familiar Beatles song.

**"I look at all the lonely people…"**

People were singing along like it was a church hymn as we were turning to down a small hill,the sun blaring down on all of us to have a bank of sweat filling the air with the distinct smell of someone not too far away smoking weed and the local pub on my right with its stale beer.Colors were floating all around from the banners and flags, and all I could focus on was walking.

**"Father McKenzie, writing the words of a sermon that no one will hear, no one comes near…"**

My senses were on overload at this point as I was weaving around the people that were moving in one form.But I knew the building was close by, near the route of the parade.All I had to do was go along with the crowd, waiting for the right moment, and looking for the right people.

Speaking of which, one was in my line of sight.

**"Eleanor Rigby, died in the church and was buried along with her name, nobody came…"**

He was perched on the side of the parade against a building wall, smoking a cigarette and watching the parade with almost a scowl on his face.I could tell he wasn't part of the parade, and the stance he was in was a bit stiff to look like.His complexion made me remember what I saw on the file Iwas given, he was in the group.

I kept walking, passing by him briefly before I knew I was going to be caught.

I wanted to get closer to the building, but of course, not all the things and components of a plan go together without any hiccups along the way.At this rate, I was about 2 minutes away, barely within my grasps as I was trying not to show that I was caught.I had to let them get me, which was odd for me in all my years being solo and outrunning the bad guys.Now, I wanted the bad guys to get to me.

An arm was grabbing me by the elbow, and I felt a gun pressed against my rib underneath my shirt.

"Make one move and I'll kill you here and now," I heard in my ear with a heavy German accent as we were still walking with the crowd, "You must be asking for your death wish showing up here…alone,"

"You must be asking for a death wish yourself to do this out in public, don't you and your goons do this in the shadows?" I asked him coyly, feeling him grip my elbow a bit harder as he dryly chuckled.

"All bets are off when it comes to you and your…talent," He answered me in a sneer, in which I had to chuckle back at him in almost an antagonizing manner.

"You calling it talent is laughable," I said cooly under my breath to him.

"Lucky for you, my boss wants you alive," He replied in a snap, yanking me to the left with the gun still at my rib and taking me against the current of the people in the parade.I saw him elating me through an alleyway that would be cutting down our time to the building, so I knew he was in a bit of a rush. I tried to remain calm about it, not wanting to give too much away in what I knew what going to happen.

As we were about to go into the darkness of the alleyway, I looked over to the left briefly, seeing for a small quick moment a familiar face in the crowd of the parade, watching me like a hawk.I felt a quick rush, knowing that it was Nicky and he was watching me be taken into an alleyway before I could do anything back to him.He almost looked like he was in regret with this plan, me being taken by a Nazi and a gun to my side that I knew Nicky could see.

But I gave Nicky the smallest wink, knowing that my kidnapper didn't see it.Nicky was now out of sight as we were going through the narrow hallway, the sounds of the parade going farther away from us as I felt my arm going a bit numb from the grip of his hand and my rib starting to ache because of the added pressure of the gun barrel.

"You might as well tell me where your little friends are before you go inside because they'll get it out of you," My kidnapper wanted me in his cold tone as we were inching along the dark alleyway side by side.

"Then your boss can hold his breath, I came here alone," I answered him.

"Wanting to protect your precious freaks?" He asked in a taunting manner.I had to chuckle because it felt too easy for me to say something.

"Trust me when I said this, child," I said in a low tone, keeping my eyes in front of me and seeing we were near the end of the alley and back out into the light, "You should be more afraid of me than all of us together,"

"Why is that?" he asked, playing along.

"Because I'm far deadlier than any of them," I replied smoothly in a grunt as his grip was a pinch harder now, "Didn't they tell you?All of your comrades that tried to get me before…they were mere playthings for me to get out of my way,"

The man suddenly stopped, having me stop with him and he looked at me hard and intensely.I finally saw his face in the daylight, the youthfulness in his cheeks and eyes, and yet they were so cold to me.He looked too young to be caught up in a world like this, but I saw the hate embedded in his eyes and how he was looking at me with rage.

"You killed Daniel," He said to me in venom in his mouth, his eyes glaring at me with such death behind him it was a bit uneasy for me watch, "That wasn't appreciated amongst us who cared about him,"

"And he tried to murder me in cold blood," I replied coldly "I don't respond well with pathetic low scum who are merely a fraction to what true evil is,"It was like I was jabbing at him in how his friend was killed by me.His glare at me now was worse, as I then heard the gun go off in his hadn't against my rib.

I screamed out in pain as the bullet went into my body, between my ribs.I almost fell tot he ground, but he held me up in a jolt, making the pain worse for me as he yanked me to keep walking.I was now limbing, the blood oozing out from the wounds and seeping into my shirt and jacket.Trying to walk now with a busted side from a gunshot was hard enough, but he was still having me walk at his pace as we were back out in the open.I finally saw the building in front of me, looking up at the structure of it and feeling a sense of reality coming in. 

It was a bit more modern than the other buildings around it, showing me that it must have been built at least 10 years ago.There were at least 5 floors, the top floor had floor to ceiling windows that were barely tinted and large glass doors in front of us.It was a bit daunting to think that there were Nazis in there, minding their own business as if they belonged in this world.It made me square up a stance, though I had a death grip on my arm now and my wound was almost healing on its own.

"Sorry to say that I can't let you know where we take you," I looked over at my kidnapper, seeing him give me a petty but sinister smile, "But my boss will be very happy to see you, make no mistake."

He reared the end of the gun against my face, breaking my nose and making my vision go black. 

* * *

I finally woke up, though it took a moment or two for me to finally get my head back together in one piece.The last thing I remembered was being out in front of the building being held at gunpoint.But now, I was in a new place.

Specifically, I was in a medical room of some sort.

It looked very clean, computer screens were eon my left against the wall like a panel with some beeping and voices over a walkie talkie near my right.My head was feeling a bit busy, there was dry blood underneath my nose and caked along my rib both on my skin and on my clothes.I tried to move, but I was held down by something. It was almost like velcro, across my upper chest and over my lower legs, but both of my hands were zipped together on my lap.Once I got my vision back together and getting the sense back in me, I noticed I was in some kind of dentist chair.

" _Guten Tag_ ," I heard in front of me, having me see that there were at least five men in the room watching me, wearing their dark clothing and seeming a bit stiff.The one who was right in front of me looked a bit too happy to see me awake there, though the other fours looked a bit comfortable that I was there. The four of them were young, merely in their mid-twenties, whereas the man in front of me I knew instantly who he was.I kept my mouth shut as he grinned at me.The blond hair, the angular face, and blue eyes were drilling into me as he chuckled.

The Wolf.

" _Haben Sie gut geschlafen_?" He asked, his thick voice was deep and yet trinket sound casual to me.I didn't give him any looks yet since I was trying to read him in what he was going to be like with me. 

"I've slept in worse places," I replied calmly, seeing his grin grow a bit bigger now.He even chuckled as I was staying neutral.

"Ah, you understand Deutsch," he said easily, almost being too casual for me at that moment, "First I would like to say I do apologize for our manners in bringing you into our facility.I promise you we have manners and I hold those manners to a higher caliber amongst my men,"After he said that, he looked over to the second henchman on the left, the one who caught me in the parade and he walked over to him.The henchman, who was glaring me be briefly, looked at his leader with a bit of uneasiness.

"If I'm not mistaken, she was brought in leaving some blood all over my floors, thanks to one of your bullets," he said to the henchman, who stood a bit too straight and almost looked pale in the face from being called out in front of a room of people, including me being a captive.The leader looked down at him, a calm look on his face as the henchman was about to explain.

"She was the one who—" The henchman was about to say, but the leader punched him square in the face.He collapsed to the ground, blood pouring from his mouth as he was holding his face in his hands.The leader's hand went back down, and yet he stayed composed and still.

"When I say to bring her back in one piece, that also means without a blown rib," He said to the henchman in a low tone, "Get out of my sight before you leave more blood all over my floors,"

The henchman, reluctantly, was staggering up a bit and moving out of the glass doors, tripping himself along the way.The leader was still looking away from me, almost showing me he was trying to control his temper.I saw the way his fists were still solid and stiff against his side, almost like he was going to burst from all the energy he was going to keep inside.

"You're The Wolf," I said to him, seeing his spine go up a bit as I called him by his codename.The other three henchmen in the room were silent, looking at their leader to see what he was going to go.But the leader just turned back to me with a calm grin on his face.He was charismatic, I could give them that credit.

"You've heard of me?" He asked, almost sounding cocky as he slowly walked back to stand in front of me.

"Just heard, nothing else," I merely confessed, though he gave a slow chuckle.

"I am a human of the shadows… just like you," he said to me, pointing to me with his barely bloody hand and knuckles, taking another step over to me as his eyes were looking right at me, "Do you know why you're here?"

"I have a hunch," I answered.

"You're here because of a simple document from a well-known doctor, written out about over 80 years ago during a massive war," He explained, his voice was bit more bit than it was before, "You see, as much as the rest of the world hates our beliefs and what we stand for, we do have ownership and pride in what we have accomplished in the past in the world.This doctor specifically…what he's done in the name of science and of humanity—"

"I'm gonna stop you right there," I said to him, seeing him instantly quiet and looking a bit shocked as to me hushing him from an infamous speech.Even his henchmen were shocked, giving him a side glance to see if he was going to snap from me stoping him mid-speech at me.But I honestly had enough of it.

I grunted, sitting up barely from the restraints that were on me as I gave him an intense look, "Let's just say for argument's sake, this doctor did what he thought was best for you and your Third Reich brainwashing novelty.I'm gonna go on a limb here and say…and please take this as offensively as you want…the man was a lunatic and a fucking monster,"

I can't believe how calm I was with what I said this in a group of Nazis, in a Nazi building, and I could be at their disposal within moments and seconds.But there was bravery seeping through me, not like how it was before when I felt very vulnerable and afraid.I knew better now in this time of history, I knew more than they thought I did.All I had to do at this point was let them in with what I was inwardly battling.

"So…you are the one who he worked on tirelessly," The Wolf sighed out of his lips, as if my outburst with him didn't happen.He was eyeing me up and down now, either as a prize or a piece of meat.Either way, he was eyeing me in a way that made me want to punch his face out, "His infamous Fräulein…The picture is such a resemblance…..even when you looked all battered. And yet," He bit his lower lip, almost looking strained from what he was about to say next, his eyes were getting colder, "You survived."

"I did, although he murdered at least 33 others," I countered back with him, "His own philosophy on humanity and who should live or die was vastly morbid and laughable,"

A few of the henchman sat up a bit, having me see out of the corner of my eyes as they were popping the safety strap of their guns that were strapped to their legs open.Were they threatened by what I said?I didn't care since I was focusing on The Wolf.He held out his hand, silently telling the henchman to calm back down though his eyes were still one me.I could tell he was mentally starting to really hate me with what I was saying to him. 

"All we would want from you is your secret of living forever," he said simply, trying to keep it casual with me, almost changing tactic with what he had before. 

"You've lasted this long not knowing whatever secret you think I have," I answered back smoothly, "What makes you think it's a secret?"

"You call it a gift?" he asked, almost mocking me in how calm and collected I was.

"I call it plenty of things that I won't even tell you since you don't deserve it," I replied cooly, sticking to my guts and my ground.He chuckled, shoved his hands in his pockets as he strolled over to me, almost a foot away from me now as he tilted his head at me.

"You don't think we can get it out of you?" He asked, having me see the flint fo anger there that he was dying to let out on me, but it wasn't at that point just yet, "We've tried to come and talk with you, a civil conversation is all we wanted.But you decide to retaliate on my men," he then looked over at another one of his henchmen.I looked too, and it took a mere moment or two before I knew who he was.A thin but clear scar was on his cheek, still pink around the edges and somewhat fresh.

"It makes me look like such a fool to have this happen to one of my good men," The Wolf explained as he looked back at me, my eyes were staring him down though he was barely taller than me.I then had to glare at him, since it felt like he thought he was mightier than me in all of this.

"I have his dagger," I said to him, seeing instantly the small flicker in his eyes as I was staring him down intensely, "You think I haven't seen that blade before, what it represents and its message to everyone in the world?You stand here in front of me, acting like the cool and calm monster that you dreamed up in our own tiny mind."

Clearly, that was a nerve as his stand was as stiff as ever. But it was no matter for me.A sense of bravery and was coming through me in how I was dealing with this.It was far different from how it was in the past and how I had no plan behind this.But the fear was no longer there, since seeing him stand in front of me with his pompous attitude and egotistical mind made me despise him.

" _Müll_!What I've seen would make you weep, what I felt would make your skin crawl….and no matter how hard you try and what to do to me….you won't be able to break me and bend me to your will." I sneered at him, feeling a good amount of strength coming through me to the point that I could even break the zip tie that was binding my hands together if I could.Something in me was bursting to want to come out.

"I would highly suggest you watch your tone before you lose a limb," He said to me, his voice was now icy and low from the cool composure he had before.It made me lean forward a bit now in my seat, glaring him down as if he was the last insect on the planet and no longer afraid.I was afraid when I had this first round of torture inflicted on me.I was afraid when I was alone and I thought no one was going to come to my rescue. I was afraid that I was going to truly die.

But that fear was gone.

"I've been threatened by deadlier people than you.I can list the thousands of things that your precious hero of a doctor did to me that can make your henchman infants behind you piss their pants," I hummed in my own low tone, "You can do your worst, it won't matter.In fact, I want you to.I want you to see what happens when the power is not in your hands."

All it took for him was a few seconds to reach over to one of his soldiers, grabbing a pistol from them and then aiming right between my eyes, pulling the trigger.Everything was dark, and everything was silent.

And so it began.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go guys, the action is about to explode!!


	17. Damn, You're Savage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, for the fight in this scene, I have Good News by Apashe as inspiration! Give it a listen and I hope you guys love it!

"Make sure I get results from what you give me from her, Doctor.It's been 5 minutes now, "

"I can't speed up the progress, Jon."

"I'm not telling you what to do, _Arzt_.Trust me, all I want is to know when she wakes up… so I can talk to her,"

" _Ich werde Sie warnen.Sie haben mein Wor_ t."

A door was opening and closing as I was keeping my eyes shut now, not wanting to give it away just yet.I had a mask over my mouth, just like before, but instead of me being completely on my back.I was tilted up a bit, still confined to the chair I was in before and my hands still zipped.I healed, which had to be a good sign.But then again, now I was being held hostage with a bunch of Nazis and they were chomping at the bit to not just have me wake up and prove my Immortality, but to torture me some more to find out about the others. 

Speaking of which, where were they?

_Calm yourself_ , I said in my head, trying not to take a fast breath in case my heart wasting monitored.I didn't feel anything on my fingertips, nothing to indicate that they were watching my heart rate.In fact, I wasn't hearing anything.Was this a trick?Was I actually dead?How was that when I could hear everything else around me, and I could feel my senses in my toes and my fingers.

"You can open your eyes, you know,"

Inside I was frozen, not knowing what to do as I was still playing dead. Was this going to be a trick on this doctor's part…wait.Did The Wolf say "Doctor"?Was this someone new that I haven't met before.Was this person going to be a threat to me and the others? My head was about to explode with all that I was thinking.

"I injected in you a serum that lowers your heartbeat down completely to unconsciousness for about an hour or two," The voice continued near me, sounding gentle instead of a threat, "The doors into this room are locked securely, and there are no security cameras in here as well.I promise you're safe."

I was still petrified to open my eyes, the small part of me was still convinced that this was an ambush of some kind to get ready for torture.But then again, this could be a worse situation.I didn't know where the others were or if they made it inside of the building.Where they okay?Was opening my eyes now going to be worth it?

Finally, I took the plunge and opened my eyes.

I was alone in the room, nothing was hard but a few beeps from the very low heart monitor.Icould feel it now in my chest, how slow my heart was going one beat at a time and I made me panic as the lights were now dimmed, and not a single member of the goons was found.It was deserted, just the medical equipment and the monitors.Not another soul, not even The Wolf.It was just me and this Doctor.

Wait….why did he look familiar?

He was in his mid-fifties, a calm look on his face with dark eyes and yet gentleness of his face.He was wearing a lab coat, and I could faintly make out his name on the top of the white coat, but it was barely legible.The way he was looking at me was not the way The Wolf was moments before, but this time he had a pinch more kindness in him.He then walked over, standing right over me.For a split second, I thought he was going to just start tormenting and torturing me. 

He went the opposite route, taking the mask off of my face completely. 

"I'm not going to do anything to you," he reassured me, seeing that I was giving him an uneasy look, "I'm sparing you,"

"Why?" I shakily asked him, clearly not understanding the game he was playing.He had to be playing a game at this point.But the way he was acting towards me placed a shield up and around me.He just sighed and folded his hands in front of himself, almost like he was now being bashful to just talk to me and gave me some space to walk away a bit. 

"Because even the oldest Nazis can know when they're wrong in their own ignorance," He stated, his voice was deep and sounding a bit remorseful in how he stated that to me.Just seeing the grim look on his face as he was thinking about how to barely sold me on his story….almost.But since I was in a pickle of sorts, I had to remember what Andy told me to do.She told me to buy them time, though I didn't know where they were in this current time, I had to stall this out as much as I could for them to give them some time and a good head start. 

"So you're an ex-Nazi?" I asked, not being convinced about it.I've heard of ex-Nazis before, I knew they were around since they either caved into giving up on their beliefs, or they realized the errors of their ways.They were still around to this day, and even their families were trying to move on.Still, I was a bit shocked.

"The only thing I provided was funding for their work and endeavors, which I have regretted for a long time," he admitted to me, in which he finally moved for me to see the last name on his lab coat.Although I was under some kind fo medication that made my heart rate stay low and unreadable, I was breaking into a bad sweat and almost go into a panic attack

Stieve

"You're Randall," I said in a low tone, note in a threatening way but shock.He nodded his head at me, his face wasn't showing that he was some kind fo evil scientist or doctor.It made no sense, on what we researched on him he was just an architect, not a doctor.And the way he was looking at me, there was something about him that was very different in comparison to the doctor I encountered before 80 years go. 

Back then, his smile was sinister and almost cruel, a bit too good to be true kind of smile that he would use on the prisoners.it was vicious, almost too wide of a grin.He used that one me plenty of times.I would see that smile in my nightmares for plenty of years after I was saved from there, plenty of nights haring his voice in my ear as he would drive a knife into my lower stomach, or when he would cut out my skin for a sample.He thought he was in the right, which was the worst part of it all.

But this man in front of me, he was different.His smile, I could tell, seemed sincere and genuine kindness.Even in the way he stood, his stance was a bit awkward, like he was uncomfortable with what was going on around him.His hands that were folded in front of him were beyond calloused, but they were a bit timid against his body and in how he folded his hands together.This was such an opposite of who his relative was.

"I am not my grandfather," He explained to me calmly, as I then nodded my head at his lab coat, motioning to his name.

"Neither are you a doctor," I commented back, seeing him look down at his coat and he dryly chuckled. 

"I was before I became an architect, going to Medical School and everything.But, it made me realize that I could be going down a nasty path that my father and grandfather went down.After a huge fallout and arguing with my parents, I left the practice." he explained, having me watch his eyes as he was explaining.There was no sign or indcation that he was lying to me or bending the truth in any way. 

I shifted around a bit in my restraints, seeing him watch me move as I was looking over behind him at the computer panels that were at the main desk.I instantly saw that they were security cameras, looking at the multiples floors of the building,s and multiple corners at the same tie, screens going from one view to another after a few seconds. There was no sign of the others just yet.I finally looked back at him, seeing him walk over to the main desk and grab a few papers from the top fo the desk. 

"What my grandfather did to you…all those years go," He said in a low tone, almost in a way that was regretful and remorseful, it made me watch him in disbelief as he finally looked over at me.His fingers were touching the papers briefly, but I saw the shift in him as he was looking at me directly in the eyes.My intuition was telling me to believe him, even while I was strapped to a chair and being held hostage.But the next three words out of his mouth stunned me. 

"I'm so sorry,"

I gave him a shocked look, almost thinking that I was being delusional because of whatever medication he was giving me to keep me here.Or maybe I was still unconscious and dreaming again, dreaming of the best-case scenario for me in this situation.But either way, whatever was going on there in the room, it was an immediate shift and I had no real words to say about it.

"I know, hearing an apology from someone who grew up in the Nazi state of mind for at least 30 years seems a bit out for the ordinary for anyone to hear," he admitted to me as he placed his papers back down on the desk.

"I have trust issues with a certain group who does inhumane things to innocent people," I explained to him from my seat.

"And rightfully so," Randall commented back smoothly with no hesitation, "Which is why I left them all 5 years ago,"

"Wait," I said, sitting up a bit more and trying to get in a better sitting position, "You left the Nazis…but you're funding them."

"Blackmail is such a universal language," He said with a shrug of his shoulders, pausing for a brief moment before he looked a bit more solemn than it did before, "Even when it involves my son."

I instantly thought of Daniel, how he was so young, and yet he attempted to kill me in Paris not too long ago.He never said a word to me, but when he fought me, it was like he was on autopilot.It frightened me then too, seeing the grimace on his face and feeling that sense of guilt that I killed his son.

"He was too far gone in the cause," Randall merely said to me, seeing the look that I was giving him, "Even I couldn't take him out and save him.It takes a good amount of strength to admit your downfall…and my son wasn't strong enough,"

"I'm sorry," I said to him, which was a shock for me to feel bad for someone like him.I barely met him, only talking to him for a few solid minutes while strapped to a chair and riding out some kind of medicine that was making both slow and almost "dead". 

"It's my burden to bear, and I wish to end it now," he said fo me as he looked over at the cameras for a brief moment.I looked too, seeing what he was seeing.There was movement there within the camera screens, it was a bit too fast to see at first.Almost like a trick to the eye. 

But then I could see it, after watching for a few seconds.Bodies falling to the ground from gunfire, a fistfight in another screen from someone dressed in black.One of them, had a machine gun out and ready with a bag over the shoulder, shooting down at least three guards in some hallway.Another camera showed someone with a sword, slicing through one guard and shooting another one at point-blank.

I grinned, more a split second before I kept my neutral face again and looked back at Randall.

"I can only tell you what I know about The Wolf and what he wants to do with you," he said to me as he tucked his hands in his pockets and eyed me with a bit concern.

"I'm sorry to tell you this, Doctor, but I have heard that at least a thousand times before by the same type of people thinking the same thing," I said to him in a calm tone, "This isn't fresh news to me,"

"He's been the one who's been sending out his loyal followers to get you personally, including my son.The Wolf firmly believes that whatever ability you have is the key for the Third Reich to not just get power again, but to live forever," Randall said to me, having me think about it for a moment and feeling both disgusted by the thought and almost amused it by the same time.

"And you think doing whatever you can do to me, what you'll get out of me, will somehow give him Immortal life?" I asked, wanting to know what he thought about it as he was drilling his eyes into my own.I wanted to know what he was thinking, how he was processing all of this, and if he was going to be some kind of ally for me to rely on or to be wary about.I had to draw a line now with him, whether I was going to rely on him or put a bullet in his head.

But he chose for me

"I believe in humanity, which is why I'm going to help you," He explained, looking back at the monitors, a small look of shock on his face as he was seeing my family going through soldiers with ease.I could see the look of shock on his face as he was watching all of this unfold.

"I take it these people are here to rescue you?" He asked, not sounding scared or threatened by it. 

"No," I answered, seeing him look back at me as I was giving him a determined eye, "They're gonna help me take down The Wolf," 

I had that set in stone now.Randall was no longer the enemy that we thought he was, not when I was talking to him for the mere minutes.He wasn't the one who wanted me here for the torture, it was The Wolf the whole time.I knew that in my mind that Randall was another pawn to all of this, all because of his last name.We were blinded about this before, and I knew I had to make it right since The Wolf was a bigger threat now, and he was my new target.

"I'll buy you some time," Randall reassured me as he walked over to check my pulse quickly on my neck, watching the second hand on his watch for a few moments,"Your heart rate is going back up because the injection is wearing off.I'll inject a bit more of my serum that'll at least knock you out for 10 more minutes so your comrades can find you, understand?"

"You've having me trust you though I barely met you," I commented as he was walking over to where his needle was and a clear liquid in a tube next to it.I watched him as he was getting the liquid ready with the needle, "Wait! Let me read the label first,"

He paused looking time as if it was a joke.I nodded at him, already feeling my heart rate going back up a bit more now since he was right.He walked over with the liquid and its test-tube, showing me the label on the side and I read it carefully.I finally gave him a nod.

"You're a doctor?" He asked me as he went back to getting the needle ready for me.

"I used to be for a while, some time ago," I said to him calmly as I watched the liquid going in and at the right amount with the measurement, "I tend to want to help people who are running from the monsters, as surprising as it was."

"We're kindred spirits then," he said to me as he was walking over with the injection, the needle at the ready as he was carefully moving my jacket sleeve up to get a good grip on my forearm.I was watching him carefully, seeing that he was being gentle with me and showing a small way of kindness in how he was doing this. 

"This will make you very lethargic for a while after you wake up," he explained, "Your muscles will be tender and it might take some time before you're at a normal function again.I advise you not to push it too hard," 

"Fine," I said, already getting my own body ready for the injection. He was about to when I looked at him square in the eyes, feeling like I had to say one more thing to him to at least tell him what I felt he and I both needed to hear.80 years of uncertainty and pain, of loneliness and depression, and if uncertainty was somehow bubbling over me at this point with all that could be at stake at this current time. 

"With what happened to me long ago," I said to him taking in a shaky pause and gulping at I stared up at him, "I can forgive…or at least try to.I'll start with you and your family,"

It felt like a lot of energy was taking out of me for just saying those words to him.I was angry for so long, alone in my head, and thinking of what I could do if I had my hands around that doctor's neck because of what he robbed from me.But I also know that that would help me move on and be a better Immortal int his world, that the guilt that was rotting in me that makes me feel worse.I had to learn to let go and let it all fall back into my past. 

He gave me a small smile.

"I hope and pray that all will be well after all of this," He said to me, then tapping the needle to make sure that it was good to go.He then held my elbow carefully, the needle was about to push in, he then looked at me and gave me one more smile.Once again, I saw it was different in his eyes than his grandfather.

"Thank you," he said, and I felt the needle going in and I closed my eyes.

* * *

_This was a different dream.This was an intense dream.I felt things witting my head more than I did in the past and when it felt like I was a ghost haunting this man.However, there was change int he tides now when it comes to what I was experiencing._

_Glimpses of a skyscraper, reach up to the sky over cloudy day and rain.I knew that was the Empire State Building._

_He was in New York._

_He wasn't alone, he was with a few other guys around his age and they were out in a bar somewhere deep in the New York neighborhood.It was a pub really, crowded left and right with people who were loud and drunk.Although, he was in tweet clothes and he was the sober one amongst his friends, having the same amount of a good time as the rest of them were._

_but the narrative changed, and it made me frightened._

_He was walking alone out on the street, nowhere near his friends.I could finally see his whole body clearly and what he was wearing.A cotton shirt and a cotton jacket over it, jeans and boots, a leather jacket and a hood over his head since it was pouring at this point.The way he was walking was stiff and almost staggering as he then looked over his shoddier.Two men were behind him, watching and following him.I searched for a pinpoint, seeing where he was and the street name._

_New York.Brooklyn._

_He was somewhere in the dark, almost brought him in there by the two thugs that were after him.I was glimpses of the farces of those who were attacking him.He was fighting back at first with his fists, he was a good fighter himself and got a few good licks in.But then, I saw the flicker of a knife_

_I felt him cry out as the knife went right into his stomach.The last thing I heard was his name._

_Oliver._

* * *

I woke up in a massive gasp, my eyes wide and looking up at the ceiling of the room I was in.My entire body was in pain from what I felt, and let my muscles were seeping through what felt like syrup.I didn't need this, not now as I was feeling that sting of pain there in my stomach, right where he was stabbed.It was killing me, having me grunt out loud, and ride out the phantom pain that was seeping through me. 

No.Not now.Please not now.

"Eleanor?!"I looked forward to the front doors, seeing Nile right outside the massive glass doors after she shot down two guards.Apparently, The Wolf sent them to guard my body, much to the dismay of those guards since now they were dead within moments.She opened the door, blood splattered on her clothes at certain points as I saw her mercenary clothes that she was sporting: black attire and a bulletproof vest.One gun strapped to her thigh and a massive bag over her shoulder with a machine gun in her hand. 

She staggered into the room and slammed the door behind her, having me look at her with my pained face and I could see now she was a bit hunched over too, looking like she saw a ghost.I said nothing, but I wanted to say everything now since Nile was here, looking like shew as about to vomit.She then looked over at me, seeing me strapped to the table and a grave look was on her face.

"Was that…" She said to me, her voice low and scared.

"Yeah, it was him," I said to her as I was trying to get my breath back together.She dropped the bag over her shoulder on the floor, breathing heavily as well as she went to lock the glass doors behind her to secure us in, "This was not the best time to go through this shit.We'll have to find him later after we're done.Where are the others?"

"Nicky and Joe are together somewhere a few floors beneath us, trying to get it clear for us to escape," Nile explained as she walked over to start getting me released from being strapped down, getting a knife out and breaking the zip tie on my wrists, "Andy's trying to find the Doctor."

"He's not the enemy we want," I said to her, seeing her look at me in concern as I tried to sit upright on the table, grunting a bit as I was still feeling like jelly all over.Nile placed her hand on my lower back as she was eyeing me all over.

"What are you talkin' about?" She asked as I was trying to move around my arms and get some feeling back in there. 

"He was blackmailed into doing all of the funding, he didn't send those guys after me like we thought he did," I explained as my zombie body was slowly getting feeling again, the tingling sensation of my body trying to wake up after being under purposely was almost nauseating, "It's The Wolf.He's the main target and he wants us all dead,"

"Okay," Nile said as she was digesting all of this in her own mind while I was maneuvering my legs to bend and my feet to be planted on the table, "What do you need me to do?"

"I need my stuff," I said to her, trying to ride out the last of the injection that was still in my system.She nodded quickly, walking over to the massive bag she carried and placed it in front of my feet on the table.I moved a bit more, squinted from my movements as my muscles were trying to retaliate against me as I unzipped the top of the bag and tried to with through with what I needed.

"We need to tell Andy to find The Wolf," I said to her as I took off the old jacket I was wearing and my bloody shirt as well, leaving me a bit exposed in my sports bra and my pants and jeans.I grabbed a fresh dark long-sleeved shirt with a thin hood, throwing it on and then a bulletproof vest with my arm shield for my bow and fingerless gloves.I then had a face mask around my neck and I started to get my hair into a french hair from the top fo my head and down my back, almost like my battle hair. 

"I'll text her right now," Nile said to me as I was then moving my legs to hang over the side, seeing her use the burner phone in her hand and was typing away while I grab the last things in the bag: my weapons.One thigh strap for my pistol, my arrows in their holster, and my bow that was folded it perfectly against the side of the bag.

"Lastly," I said as I got my holster on my thigh ready and strapped in tight, gripping the side of the table to steady myself before I knew I had to start moving around.Nile was watching me now as I was cracking the back of my neck and I was finally giving her a determined look.

"I want to finish this fast and have it be done with," I said in a low manner, seeing her shift in her boots that she was wearing.This all had to end, even with the compassion that I got from Randall sometime before, the rest of this had to stop.There was one more piece to this puzzle that as given to us, and we barely saw him die.Oliver was on my mind…his name being ingrained in my mind almost like it was written in fire and set in stone. 

_Oliver….Oliver…._

"Let's go find the others," Nile said to me, having me nod as I was pushing my legs off to land on my feet.I almost stumbled, my jello legs were wobbly underneath me as Nile grabbed my arm to stable me, "What the hell did he do to you?"

"He helped me play dead," I grunted as she was maneuvering me over to the desk so I can lean on it and look at the monitors, "Unfortunately it's making it a bit hard for my body to wake up, but I'll be fine. I just a minute or two, we need to look for the others and see where they are,"

We both were watching the screens, looking for some kind of sign as to where the others were located.I was getting a bit concerned now since it took me a bit.But then I felt my heart drop since the screen I was looking at showed both Nicky and Joe backed in a corner, in what looked to be one of the main lobbies of the building. 

"Shit," Nile said in a grimace as we were both watching.There were at least twenty men in the room with them, all of them had guns on them and they were aimed right at both of them.If they fired at Joe and Nicky, they both would lose time coming back to life and being taken themselves. 

They were going to be the new targets for The Wolf.Like hell.

"We need to get to them before they're taken," I said in a grunt as I felt a bit more strength going back into my legs.I was finally able to walk over to the chair once more, getting my bow unfolded from the bag and then throwing the arrow holster over my shoulder and gripping the handle on the bow tightly.

"What floor are they on?" I asked Nile as I walked back over to the screens.

"Looks like the second floor," She replied, going back to grab her machine gun.I had a clip nestled on my holster to connect my bow to, pushing it back against my holster and securing it.Grabbing my pistol and cocking at the ready, both Nile and walked over to the glass doors.I took in a solid deep breath, then throwing my facemask over my mouth and nose before looked at Nile.

"We'll get to Nicky and Joe before we get to Andy, then we find The Wolf…and I'm gonna finish him myself," I said to her, seeing him nod her head once as I was about to unlock the door before Nile stopped me.

"You know," She said to me the adrenaline coming through her as well me myself, "I'm kind of digging the name Oliver."

I raised an eyebrow at her, giving her a look even though the face mask I was wearing. She just chuckled as I unlocked the door with ease with my fingers.

"We're discussing this later," I mumbled to her, the both of us moving with ease out of the room and into the hallway.There were two bodies already on the ground, thanks to Nile and we both had our guns out and ready going to down the hall to our right.I was already thinking about how we go slip past the next guards that could be coming for us.This had to be fast and this had to be light.If we were going to go to the lobby on this floor, we could look down on the third floor to find the others. 

We could hear a few guards coming our way as we were turning the corner, the both of us instantly drew up our guns and shooting them down in seconds.They fell to the floor in a heap, having me place my holster back in my thigh hostler and reach down to grab one of their guns as one piece of ammo for me to use. 

We were moving a bit faster now, getting some speed under us as three more men were coming our way.I was shot in the shoulder but I pressed on, getting one in the neck as Nile got the second one down.With the third guard, I shot at his hand to drop the gun and I ran over to him, jumping straight up and kicking him in the chest hard with both feet. 

I landed right on top of the guard as he fell to the ground right on his back, then reached for a knife that was stored in my holster with my gun to stab the guard right in the middle of his face.He was instantly dead, having me stand up completely over his body as I looked back at Nile.He was looking at me with wide eyes.

"Damn, you're savage," She snorted at me as I got off the body and we both kept walking over towards the lobby area.Our pace instantly slowed down, as we could hear some commotion in front of us.We were going at a snail's pace, stopping right at the corner and waiting for a moment or before we could hear men's voices a few floors below us.

We both got as low as we could, creeping over to the glass railing that was showing the large opening that was showing all of the floors beneath us.Once we were close enough, we peered through the glass and saw the scene two floors below.Nicky and Joe were placed n their knees and two guns were behind their heads, both of their swords were kicked out of the way and out of reach from either one of them. 

What got me heated were the guns against their skulls, and it made me see red.

I took out the bow that was clipped to my holster, reached for the stack of arrows, and placing them every so quietly on the ground in front of my feet.I was placing them out one at a time in a neat row, ready for me to grab quickly and use since this was going to have to take seconds.

"Nile, make your way to the other side and out of their line of sight, and when I whistle, start shooting," I whispered to her as I got the last arrow, "Staring shooting for the stragglers.I'll take out the two who have Joe and Nicky and then the other two in front of them,"

"How long will that take you?" Nile whispered back as I rolled my shoulders, gripping the bow tight as I loaded the first arrow.

"5 seconds," I said, then standing up completely and pulling the arrow back, aiming it down and over to the guard right behind Joe.He was closest to me and looked the most dangerous. He was a both farther away and two floors down, which was going to be difficult for another shooter.But not for me, though this was more time of the essence.I took two deep breaths, aiming right between the eyes.

After my last breath, I released.

The guard gasped out, blood splattering all over the floor as he fell to the ground.I intently reached down for a second arrow and pulled back by the time I stood back up and aimed at the guard behind Nicky. I released, not thinking twice and seeing that guard fall to the floor as well with a massive arrow sticking out of the man's face. 

Both Joe and Nicky looked bewildered as the soldiers were looking around to find out where to look. I reached down for the third arrow and drew back by the time they were finally seeing me. 

I gave out a whistle.

I released the arrow as Nile started to shoot from her spot and taking out one of two of the soldiers as the third arrow flew and went through a grade's throat.I was about to reach down and get the fourth arrow before I saw one of the soldiers finally looking up, seeing Nile, and was going to aim at her.I had to make a faster choice for the sake of Nile.

"HEY!" I yelled out, getting the guard's attention as he then looked over at me.He shot as I shot as well, the both of us getting hit.I was hit in the hip, having me fall forward and crash through the glass railing and to the ground, the feeling of my stomach almost out of my stomach as it took a few quick seconds before I crashed onto the ground, right in front of Nicky and Joe.

I instantly went into darkness.


	18. Nothing Broken

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For this chapter, I thought of the song Isis by Joyner Lucas! Enjoy!

My head was ringing, even when I was engulfed in the darkness.I started to count, nice and slow.

1…..2……3…..4….

Wow, this was taking longer than I thought.By now I would be waking up and getting my body placing itself back together. How strange, and it felt like an out of body experience.But it was all black, black and quiet for the longest time.How long was I supposed to wait?Was this now a test?

5...…6……7…….8…..9……

At this point, I started to feel that tingling sensation within my fingers and toes, almost a shifting within my bones that seemed off.I was trying to figure out what it was, and it almost felt uncomfortable and a whisper of a gasp came out of my lips. I wasn't even fully awake yet when more and more of the feelings in my body making me harder to get my breath again.But once I found my breath, it was in a long groan, almost painful that another part of my body snapped together in place.It was my spine, snapping in place like a piece of a puzzle.I guess it was severed or broken.Either way, it took my breath away and not in the best way possible.

"Come on….come on wake up….please _Sorell_ a, wake up…"

My vision was slowly almost coming back together but it was still so far away.I could very faintly feel someone touch my face, almost framing it so fiercely and yet gently at the same time.I couldn't move my jaw nor could I feel the back of my head, both of them were in pain as my vision was almost completely clear.

I was on my back, staring straight up at the opening in the lobby, seeing two stories up that the railing I crashed through was shattered.It was still bright out, but my blurry vision was getting to be clear again.There was a distinct face that was looking down at me with frightened pales eyes, a youthful yet wise face, and the look of fear.I could feel a tear escaping my eye from seeing him in front of me.

Nicky

He gave a huge sigh of relief.He was watching me so intensely, his hands still on my face as I could feel my skull almost knitting back together from the side of my head where I collided into the ground.It made me twinge a bit from the aching pain.I could heartwo other voices in the background, talking in wished and rushed tones to each other as the sound of the elevator closing with the distinct sound of the "Ding"

"Is she gonna be okay?" Nile asked, her voice laced with worry.I then felt someone moving over to kneel next to me, right next to Nicky and I could see the dark curls and the gentle face that was now laced in fear. It made my heartache to see him as well.

Joe.

I wanted to talk, but something was off with my jaw.It felt like it was pushed to the side, almost too far to the side as I wanted to say something.I tried to move my mouth at first, but it was locked in a position that seemed unbearable.But Nicky shook his head rapidly, seeing that I wanted to yet.

" _Un attimo_ …wait—" He started to say to me before I instantly felt my jaw shift back into its proper place with a pop, the white binding pain seared through me in such a fashion I cried out loud in such pain.I squinted through the pain, my legs kicking out and my hands making a fist.Nicky still framing my face through the spasm of pain that was all over my jaw and going down my neck into my collarbone. I felt another hand lacing within my fingers, though they were sticky from what seemed to be blood. 

"I know…I know," Nicky cooed to me as the pain was slowly melting away and going into my bones again.I was finally able to gulp down some air since my jaw was perfect again.I finally blinked rapidly and I got my spare hand under me, pushing myself up as Nicky released my face with his hands and gave me space.

I was sitting upright again, looking dead ahead for a brief moment, seeing Nile watching me with a flood of relief in her face from seeing me come back.She was wielding a gun at the ready in front of her, covering or us as I blinked hard one more time.I had to get back into the current headspace, where I was and how I ended up on a lobby floor with a busted jaw and severed spine.Taking a shallow breath, at both Joe and Nicky.

They both looked beyond relieved, and I could tell in the body language that Nicky was about to scold me from what I did.I only stared at him, giving both Joe and Nicky a tired smile.

"Don't scare me like that again, ever," Nicky scolded me with a stern voice, almost like I was about to be disciplined.Joe simply rested his head over on Nicky's shoulder as Nicky was still staring at me, squeezing Nicky's arm to calm him again, " _Capir_ e?"

"Yes," I replied in a huff, Joe lifting his head for Nicky's shoulder and looking at me with his tired face.I saw him give a smile as he leaned over to press a kiss to my matted hair that was almost caked in blood.

"Come on, up you get," Joe said to me as he then helped me on my feet, Nicky not too far from him as they both were getting me back in a standing position.I released Joe's hand in my own and moved my fingers around a bit before I looked over at the bodies all over the floor.I counted six of them scattered around and about all of them had an arrow sticking out of each of them.

"I only shot at four of them," I said in amazement, not thinking clearly of the math.It made me look over at Nicky, noticing that his feet haven't moved from his spot when he was perched over me, and my bow was right next to his foot.I looked back at him, seeing him give me shrug.

"They were going to kill us all right after you fell," He explained, not even caring how he sounded at that moment.I had to lean over and give him a quick hug, feeling him hug me back in return before a flash of worry went over my face.

"Wait, wait!" I said in a panic, finally remembering and I slightly panicked, maneuvering my head over at Nile.

"Where's Andy?" I asked her, worry filling my eyes.

"She's tailing him, Eleanor.He's trying to get out of the building but we placed the entire building on lockdown after we broke in," Nile reassured me as I nodded my head, then going around to each of the soldiers, grabbing the arrow and pulling them out of the bodies.

"Who? The Doctor?" Joe asked near Nicky.

"He's not our target," Nile explained to him as I was going from one body to the next and grabbing more arrows.

"His name, though," Nicky said, not understanding as I finally got the last arrow and walked over to the pair of them.

"He wasn't behind the assassination attempts on me or any of us," I told him, seeing his eyes go from Nile to me, "It was The Wolf.He's blackmailing Randall Stieve into funding their plot schemes and other shit, and he used Daniel as leverage.The Doctor left the Nazis officially 5 years back but was blackmailed to stay with them unofficially,"

"How do you know this?" Joe asked me, having me pause and give him a solemn look.

"Because Randall was the one who spared my life when I was held hostage," I answered, feeling a bit bit about how he was brought into all of this and he had no way out, "He's not our target.The Wolf is, and he's going to kill Andy if we don't get there fast,"

"Let's get her," Nile said in agreement, in which I was getting my bow ready and back in its holster on my back, Nicky and Joe were grabbing spare guns from the fallen soldiers before they went for their stolen swords, and Nile cocking her gun at the ready.I grabbed a spare gun as we were making our way over to the elevator.

"Which level are they on?" Nicky asked Nile.

"Top floor," She replied, pressing the Up button and the doors opening for us.We all piled it, hearing the doors closed as Joe pressed the button to the top floor.For a moment, it was quiet, a soft sound of elevator classical music was heard as we felt the elevator taking us up.I had to look at the reflection in the door of four of us cramped in the small box.All four of us had blood all over the place and dressed in black, sweaty, and holding guns in our hands.Nicky threw his hoodie had on over his head and was closing his eyes, meditating, as Nile was shifting her weight between her feet in rhythm. 

"We make motley crew, don't we?" I had to ask, seeing Joe grin as Nicky smiled silently.

"We always have," Nicky answered back, almost fondly.Even when we were going up in an elevator, in our mercenary attire with blood and sweat and grime all over us, a small part of me was glad that we were together in this situation.It felt like the good old days, even with Nile in the mix.I heard Nile clearing her throat to get my attention. 

"Eleanor," Nile said to me, having me I look over at her to my right, "That move you did back there…can you show me how to do that sometime later?"

"Which one?" I asked in curiosity as I raised my eyebrow at her.

"Well….all of them really," She admitted in a lightness that it made me grin, "But mostly that one in the hallway when you jumped and slammed on the guy,"Joe perked up a bit next to Nicky.

"Is she talking about your chest kick and knife to the head move?" Joe asked in his own soft tone, having me nod my head at him and he laughed as he looked over at Nile, "The last time she did that move was around the 1870's in the Old West of Texas….stopping a bank robber before he could make his grand escape,"

"No shit, are you kidding me?" Nile asked in a breath of awe.Nicky grinned widely.

"It made him drop the money, didn't it?" I asked, shrugging my shoulders, "Besides, the guy was drunk off his ass and he tried to make a pass on me.He was asking for it,"

"But a knife to the head's a bit too much," Nicky said, eyes still closed, but almost like he was giving advice.I just shook my head and looked dead ahead once more.

"I thought it was a nice touch, considering he was a prick to the ladies at the boarding house, calling them whores," I explained some more, "I tried to explain to him the majorly successful conquests women have made for the last century in both business and personal endeavorsand how they should have the same equal opportunity as men, how they're just as smart as men too…..he didn't take that last part lightly,"

"Which explains the knife to the face," Nile said in humor as we were about three floors away from our destination.

"I can't help it if I was a feminist for at least 150 years," I snorted, and I could see the reflection of the elevator doors, seeing an infamous smirk on Niles's face when I mentioned feminism. 

"No offense to you guys," Nile said to both Joe and Nicky as we were two floors away now, "But fuck the patriarchy."

"Oh, Nicky and I are on the side of feminism as well," Joe measured her gently as I could hear the smile on his lips, "Patriarchy and toxic-masculinity are not the good pillars of humanity, they haven't been for the past century."

"As much as we should discuss this subject, I don't think now is the time," Nicky lightly advised us as we were one floor away, the elevator slowing down as it was about to get to the destination.The tension in the air was once again seeping under our skin as I was looking dead ahead.I wanted to go in with a game plan of sorts in case we were going to run into some trouble with The Wolf.

"Once we find them, I'm taking out The Wolf," I told the group, gripping the pistol real hard in my hand.

"We can help you," Nicky reminded me, to which it felt like we were about to have an argument with each other about this.I felt for him though, and the others since they were on the fence about the choice.They did see me fall from two stories and bust my jaw and sever my spine. 

"I need you all to help Andy," I commented, "I don't trust her taking on that man all by herself.She may be older than any of us….but I'm fighting The Wolf on my own,"

"I don't think Nicky's saying you can't handle it," Nile said from behind me, her voice was calming to all of us in the elevator, "If you're gonna go up against this guy….we'll have your back.No man left behind and all that shit, right?"

I nodded my head slowly as the elevator was now stopping and the doors were about to open.I had to learn how to be back in a team dynamic again, no longer having to face things on my own and be solo with these kinds of situations.Who knew that 80 years could change that in a person.After all fo this is over I was going to try and re-educated my brain from being a soloist to being part of a team.

The doors opened, all of us getting our guns out and ready.We stepped out onto the lobby with quiet feet and were all stood backs together, almost a circle as we were checking the perimeter. Once we were cleared, I moved first down the hall to our right, the other three were right behind me as we were going down the hall, looking at every door that we passed.Theses were offices, all deserted and all abandoned as we were going further down the hallway.

"How do we know when we're close to Andy and—" Nile was about to ask then the alarm suddenly went off, the lights install were shut off and the red emergency light was blaring through the hallway.Now, this was going to be some kind of problem.

"Now we know," I muttered as I was walking down a bit more into the hallway, keeping my gun at the ready.Andy had to be close by, and she was alone with The Wolf, I knew I had to step in as fast as I could.Her mortality could kill her at this point since I had a very small glimpse of what he was capable of when it came to violence. 

"Spread out down this hall and find them," Nicky said to us from right behind me, having me keep going forward and the others spreading down the hallway on the floor we were on.I was going by the rooms once by one, peering in for a split second before I went to the next one, my heartbeat was getting a bit faster and my adrenaline.

Towards the end of the hallway, I heard some kind of commotion on the other end of the double doors.I was hoping that it would be The Wolf and Andy there, and I wanted to practically run there and burst through the door.But I had to be careful because it could be some kind of ambush.This had to be a careful operation, but I wanted to pick up the pace bit more as well.

" _Die anderen sind nach am Leben._ " I heard on the other side of the door, having me freeze against the door and not move a muscle. 

" _Er will sie legend_!" A second voice hissed angrily.

" _Wir müssen sie töten bevor er es herausfindet_ ," Another voice said with the first voice and I started to mentally play out what I needed to do in my head.I placed my hand on the handle, already thinking that this could be a mother step in the right direction and where I needed to go. 

But something else happened, and I heard nothing at all on the other end now.No movement, no talking, absolutely nothing at all.I felt that maybe they heard me, to which I maybe should move away from the door in case they were going to come out. But I was frozen, maybe hoping that this could be a good opportunity to bust in there.

But then, a machine gun cocked on the other side.My face dropped.

"Shit!" I said, running right out of the line of fire just in time for rapid gunfire to hit the door and the bullets flying through,It was coming out so fast and loud as I dove for the nearest door that then lead to an office right on the leftist, getting slammed a few times by bullet all along my arms and once in the chest, tumbling to the ground but finally out of the line of fire. Wood pieces were flying out int he air from being slammed into the door, though I was trying to make sure the bullets that were pushing out of my body weren't in harm's way.

I poked my head out, barely in the line of fire from the bullets that were still pouring out of the room.I was looking down the hallway and seeing the others diving out of the way too.

" _RESTER BA_ S!" I screamed down at them in French over the gunfire.All of them diving out of the way and into deserted rooms themselves as I ducked back into the room I was in.I grabbed my bow and landed an arrow, getting two more under my armpit for a rapid reload in case I needed it.After a few seconds, the gunfire was finally over and I heard bullets cascading to the ground like rain.The smell of smoke and gunfire was filling the air, along with seeing the shattered splintered door all over the hallway.I felt the last bullet that was in my collarbone push out finally, the small bullet hitting the carper and not making a noise. 

I had to counter strike.

I got one arrow pulled and ready, squatted, and staying low before I turned the corner and released at the first soldier I saw.There was smoke everywhere, and I could make out at least 6 others in the room as I drew another arrow and shot at another before I though twice.The two soldiers fell to the ground as I saw the others about to scramble and figure out what to do.

I bolted towards the mass of people, getting the pistol out and shooting one more down before they were bringing their weapons up and ready for firing.I ran through the room, hopping over one body that was already on the ground and I was charging over at the fourth soldier and dodged the one shot he took against me. 

I grabbed the arm that was stretched out with the gun, punched him hard in the face, and seeing blood spew out of his mouth.Maybe the last two soldiers were knocked out in some way since I couldn't see them at all as I was punching out the soldier in front of me.I took one more upper punch to the jaw, finally knocking him out as another soldier came up from behind me to wrap his arms around me, yanked me backward, and having me try to push against his arm around my waist. 

But he was a bit too fast as he then forced me up against a wall, crashing me into the glass shelves.My pistol and my bow and arrow fell to the ground from the impact, leaving me vulnerable.The glass cut right into my skin and one piece, in particular, was right into my neck, though I was too occupied with the quick pain of being stabbed with the glass against my jugular.He was right in front of me and I saw him about to shoot me in the face with his gun. 

I grabbed the gun before he could pull, pushing it up and the gun fired into the ceiling. My other hand reached out to punch him in the throat so he could release my throat.Once he did, I launched myself right at him and had him fall to the floor on his back, having me perched over him with a piece of glass still poking out of my throat and shoulders.

Once I was in a better position, I went for a punch to his face but he dodged it and punched me back right across my cheek.He then grabbed the glass that was still impaled into my neck, twisting it slightly and having me cry out in pain.He was about to take it out when I went back to punch him to get his hand away from my neck.I grabbed the glass that was poking out of my shoulder, pulling it out with a yelp as I then slammed it right across his face, killing him in an instant.

My hand was bleeding from holding the glass in a tight grip as I looked up, seeing a soldier with a gun pointing right at me.I was still perched over the dead soldier who had a slash across his face, and I was about to be shot in the head.I was bracing for it, but the soldier was instantly shot in the neck, falling to the ground before I could react.I was shocked by what I saw, but I looked over to see who took the shot.

Nile.

She was frozen with her gun out, looking around at all the carnage that I made with the soldiers and the plenty of debris that was everywhere.I sighed, getting up from the ground as she was looking back at me.

"Oh shit!" She said in a shock, looking away immediately from me as I gave her a puzzling look.

"What?" I asked her, and she was looking green in the face.She blindly pointed at me while I heard the other two running into the chaos of the room.Nicky had his sword drawn in his hands, ready to slice as Joe had a gun, and once they were in the room they looked over in my direction.Both of their eyes were huge and in shock. 

"What?" I asked again, clearly not catching on.Joe gulped, looking a bit sick as Nicky then pointed over at me, just like Nile, but a little bit lower than my face.

"Your neck," he blurted out, then adverting his eyes.I was frozen, not understanding at first with what he meant by that.But then I reached up, touching the very end of a piece of glass that was still in my neck.I felt a wave of uneasiness since my neck was healed around the glass, at least trying to heal but the glass was not coming out on its own just yet. 

"Oh," I said in a low manner.Not knowing what to do for the first second, I looked at the other three to see their reaction.Nile looked like she was about to vomit, Joe was just trying not to cringe from seeing it, and poor Nicky almost broke out in a cold sweat.I didn't know what else to do and the last thing I wanted to do was lose more time. 

"Fuck it," I said in a grunt, wrapping my fingers around the piece and clenching myself before I took one hard tug.Blood started to pour out like a faucet as the glass fell from my fingers with me trying not to scream out in pain.

"HOLY SHIT!" Nile yelled out in shock as I instantly felt pain in my neck as the glass shattered to the floor. I threw my fingers around my neck to stop the bleeding and I almost toppled over from the pain of it. Blood was spilling through my fingers, but it was only for a few moments before it was slowing down. This pain was more shocking from my jaw clicking back together, taking a breath out of me as I waited a few more moments before I could feel the massive wound against my neck slowly knitting back together. 

"This is too much heavy shit for me to handle," Nile muttered as she was so close to vomiting in the middle of the room.Joe was looking away, maybe out of politeness or it was a bit much, and Nicky just squinted through it.I was trying to keep my grip on my neck as it was almost healed up completely.It took another few seconds before I didn't feel any wound there at the site.

"Okay, where do we go from here?" I asked the group since it seemed like we were all back to normal in a sense.This all seemed chaotic, but we were just trying to regroup and get our heads back together. 

But that was answered when we all heard something right above us on the roof, almost like grunting and a fight breaking out.We all looked up, almost confused as to what was going on, we were following the sound as it was moving from being in the middle over to the side, like the fight over as well.The thought of Andy fighting The Wolf made my stomach churn as we then saw something falling off the building from the window.

It looked like a body.

"Andy," I said in a hurry, all of us started to move.I quickly moved to get my bow and arrows that were on the group, getting them back on my shoulder as we ran out of the conference room and back down the hall, looking for the stairs that would lead to the roof. Once I found the door, I threw it open and we all climbed the last set of stairs before we saw the door that would take us out there.As I was climbing the stairs with the others right on my tail, placed an arrow on my bowstring, already thinking of the absolute worst.This was going to be one of those times when the timing was everything since we were going in blind and we didn't know what was going to happen.

I stopped right at the door, Joe right behind me as he got his sword out and ready, placing one hand on the handle that leads us outside.He looked over at me first as I was getting in my ready stance, seeing if I was ready. I nodded at him once, gripping the handle on the bow extra tight.Within a second, Joe pushed the door open and I moved out, haring the ow in front of me and the arrow was drawn back.

The roof was massive and large, the clouds rolling by with the sound of thunder coming into the town in mere moments.The wind was whistling through the sky as we all come out of the roof within seconds, and I saw instantly two things.One, Andy and The Wolf were in back sparring with each other, Andy's weapons including her axe on the floor not too far away, and they were being brutal.Secondly, Andy was kicked to the ground on her side as The Wolf threw out a gun from behind him, about to aim at her.

I release my arrow without a second thought, seeing my arrow fly through the air and hit The Wolf's arm right in the arm.

He dropped his gun to the ground, crying out in pain and hunching over himself as we all jogged over towards Andy. He was staggering away, putting distance between us. She grabbed the gun before The Wolf could while we were running, seeing The Wolf staggering back a bit as he was clutching his arm and the arrow still sticking out from his skin. 

"Andy," Nicky said in worry as he knelt to look at Andy, who was struggling to get up from the ground.My eyes were still on The Wolf, making sure he wasn't going to do anything else at that point.I even got another arrow out and ready, landing it in the string as Nicky started to help Andy get up.

"I'm fine, Nicky," She said to him in reassurance, though squinting a bit as she moved to sit up.Joe knelt as well, checking her all over with worry as Nile was standing by with her gun out in protectiveness.

"Nothing broken, boss," Joe said in a sigh of relief, placing his head on her shoulder briefly as Andy patted his head with a huge sigh of relief on her own lips.

"Yeah, I tried not to get in too much trouble," Andy said almost bitterly as Joe and Nicky helped her get back on her feet.But my eyes were on The Wolf, and I could see how he was slowly coming back up from being hunched over, a rare look of pure rage in his eye as it sounded like he was growling and grinning as he did.The others were behind me, and I heard Nile cock her gun as I instantly held out my hand at her.

"Don't Nile," I said to her quickly, seeing that he was now standing up fully and looking at all of us.I could see how he was still staring at Andy, almost in amazement in how she was still surviving his sparring match.He then looked over at me, and I saw the bloody look on his face.Andy marked his face up far too much, but the way his face was swollen in certain places, it was mixed with rage and fury all over as he was now glaring at me.

He slowly reached for the arrow that was still in his forearm, grabbing the long stick with his bloody fingers and pulling it out hastily to throw it on the floor.The arrow bounced from the impact as he wasstaring me down, like he wanted to murder me with his eyes.

"That fucking doctor should have killed you when I told him to," He growled at me, in which I said nothing but kept my eyes on him.

"My fight is with you, not them," I said to him cooly, seeing how he was watching the others over to my right side.He had his infamous smirk on his face as he stared back at me.

"I asked you for your precious secret the nice way…being the nice guy I am," He said to me, taking a few steps over to me as I was staying still.I could hear the others shuffling back a bit now as I was glaring at him.

"And how is that working out for you?Your pretty face getting the treatment it deserves, since you deserve shit in this life for all that you did," I explained to him as I then lowered my bow and arrow down at my feet.He was watching me with his bloody raised eyebrow and a growing smile on his face.I felt like I was about to commit suicide with what I was about to doubt, I also knew what I was doing. 

"Looks like I'll have to take it the hard way," he said in a low threatening tone, though I was beyond calm and collected.I had to treat it like I was about to go over a land mine, or even approaching a predator when its defensive was low.I had to lower him into thinking that he could have the upper hand with me. 

"You wanna fight me?" I asked him, taking a few steps over to him as I then took off my thigh holster with my pistol and having it fall to the roof in a clatter, "We can fight for it."

"I wanna murder you!" He said in a shout as I cracked my knuckles at him and glared back at him.

"There's a difference between fighting and murdering," I warned him, "And if you really my immortality, and just mine alone, why do you just fucking take it if you can with your bare hands,"I was really asking for it, asking for a fight with this person who could be just as lethal as me.But it was the only thing I knew I could do just to end this since I knew he wasn't going stop until either he got what he wanted or I was dead. Or possibly both at this rate. 

"Come on, then," I urged him, seeing him thinking it in his head how I was practically handing myself over to him, "Come take it from me!"

He then started to run towards me, and I ran towards him.I was feeling everything in this fight, in this one moment where I knew it was make or break.There wasn't a single once of doubt left in me now as I was getting closer to him, my hands making fits with every pump of my legs. I was going to stop this, stop all of this nightmare that I and my family had to endure.I was going to make sure of that.

Our fists raised up, we collided in an all-out fistfight. 


	19. It'll Take Time

The first collision in the air between us was almost a boom.

We were sparring fast and hard, jabs to the ribs, and across the faces as we were both getting our hits in.He was good, I could tell he was a fighter for certain in how he was moving fast on his feet and quick in his jabs against me.I could tell in how he fought, he wasn't going to hold back with me and he wasn't going to fight clean as well. 

But on the other end, I didn't expect him to fight clean.

He got me hard in the hip with a kick and had me fall to the floor, but I saw him raise his leg to strike it down against me.I threw up my arms crisscrossed in front of my chest to block the blow, feeling it hard against my bones as I grabbed his foot, twisted it to have him almost break his ankle and I tossed him over to the ground with a small sprint of energy. 

I rolled back onto my feet, crouching down low and placing my hands on the ground to steady myself as he was struggling to get back up on his feet.I could tell his ankle was bothering him, but he wasn't going to completely show it just yet.I had plenty of bruises all over from all of his punches and assaults on me, but of course, they were disappearing into my skin within seconds as he was getting back on his feet, more hate in his eyes as I cracked my neck. 

"That's all you got?" I asked him, seeing his predator-like smile back on his face.His fatigue was about to creep up on him if he was going to keep up with this pace.I knew it was going to work in my favor, but I wasn't going to give into it too soon.

I stood back up, doing my feet into the ground as he was coming back at me with another charge for another round.I dodged and punched, he dodged and kicked.It was back and forth like a dance, and as I can tell the jabs were getting tougher and messier from his end.I tried to keep them high and tight.When he was close enough with his head, I maneuvered to get behind him and lock my arm around his windpipe and get him in a headlock. 

I had a good grip on him, seeing him struggle a bit and claw at my arms, scratching deep into my skin and then trying to head butt me a few more times.he got a few good marks in on my face, making my lip connect with my teeth and cutting it hard as I was still having him in a death grip.Finally, he elbowed me hard in the groin, hard enough to give me an instant sensation of pain.It made me want to release him as I then threw me to the side and hunched over for a mere moment, the insane pains still rearing through my body as I was trying so hard to just let the pain ride out.

"Such a sore subject for you, isn't it?"

I looked up at The Wolf, seeing him having his wolfish grin at me as I was wiping off the blood with my fingers.He tilted his head at me as he pointed to me.

"I read the file, all of it.Such a shame for you to know that there's nothing really to work with down there, isn't it?"

I felt my entire demeanor changed from the moment he mentioned it.I had a flashback being out in the clearing and feeling that intense sense of pain and agony from all that I went through.That phantom feeling of being broken, of being lost in the shuffle of this life, was not coming back over me tenfold.He knew what happened to me, and he was talking to me about it as if it was just another subject, and toying with my feelings about it.I never felt so much anger in my life before from that simple sentence.

"You fucking son of a bitch—" I heard Joe behind me and a gun cocking instantly.I knew this was going to hit a nerve not just with me, but my family behind me.All of them, apart from Nile, saw me go through this process of depression and pain, they felt it in a sense.They probably felt it in dreams when I was away from them all, feeling my pain and sadness and how at times I would clutch my lower stomach in hopes of it all being a lie. 

But there was no more sadness left in me about it.Just anger.Festering and spiteful anger.

I finally stood up, both of my hands making fists that were so tight I was losing blood flow to them slowly as I stalked him, my strides were long and hard as I was approached him.I could tell he was waiting for me to swing at him or do something, and there was a cockiness there in his smirk and stance.

"Did I hit a nerve—" I silence him when I was within range, swinging one har punch against his jaw at the right spot.Blood spewed out, his jaw broke with ease against my fist as he fell to the ground and was shocked by what I did to him.He cradled his jaw, it was so fast and quick that he was beyond shocked and appalled from what I did.Before he could even get up, I lifted my heel high and slammed it down against his kneecap, hearing the bone break and he instantly screamed out in agony. 

I spat out the last bit of blood that was there in my mouth and onto his face as I reached down to grab the back of his head by his hair and I yanked him.He struggled, but I had more strength on my side at this rate.I brought him close to my face, having me see his broken jaw and how that bravado had before was slowly slipping away.I grabbed one of his hands within my own, getting at least two fo his fingers within my grasp and I yanked them back hard.Both fingers broke within an instant and he screamed out.Finally, I could see that alpha dog mentality he had in him about to plummet. 

"What's even more of a sore subject is the pathetic, sad, human you are in comparison to me, you fucker," I said to him in a low tone, giving him a hard punch right into his eyes.He fell to the ground from the blow, almost frozen in the ground.I wanted to give him more rage that was within me, rage, and pure hatred that I bottled up for 80 years with nothing to do with it.So, after giving him one more swift blow to the ribs and feeling the impact against the rib cage against my boot, I walked over carefully to the pistol I dropped to the ground, picking it up and cocking it within seconds before I stalked back over to The Wolf again. Using my boot, I flipped him onto his back to have him look up at the sky.

His eye was busted and swollen in purples and blues, his kneecap was out of its place on his leg, and his jaw was slightly out of place along with his mouth.I could see how he was finally broken, and yet the cockiness that he was harboring was still on his face.He was breathing rather hard and was staring at me with almost a small glint of hate there.

"How does it feel?" I asked him softly, "Seeing that I brought you to our knees, literally.Knowing that even after 80 years of trying to find me, you didn't even succeed in getting what you wanted.And now knowing that you're going to have to answer to God for all that you've done, all you believed in, and all you were about to do,"

I aimed the pistol right between his eyes, my hand was steady and nerves were true.

"I'll pray that God does send you to Hell,"

I pulled the trigger.

It was silent for a moment, having me see the life leave his eyes and in how he was so still and cold on the rooftop.The eventual feeling of being realized for the confined guilt, shame, and the pain was almost melting away from me slowly.It wasn't a huge victory for me, becauseI thought I was going to feel complete. No, this was different.This was almost numbing.I wanted him dead, I wanted him dead and away from us.But now that he was gone, and that threat was down to a simmer.But it was still there, and now I was just downright tired and worn to my bones.

Was it supposed to feel this way?

Finally, I turned around and walked back over to my fallen weapons that were scattered in one spot of the roof, once again my brain almost going into auto mode.But I was just trying to move on, not relish in what I just did as I was grabbing the holster to throw it over my shoulder, then going for my holster and strapping it to my thigh.I wasn't listening to the footsteps that were coming over in my direction, nor was I seeing who it was.But once I was getting the strap over my leg and got it in tight, I finally felt a hand on my shoulder and I looked up.

Andy.

The others gave me space, so it was just Andy and I.I was worn all over in my body, and it was showing on my face.It wasn't shocking, and it wasn't pain.But I was just mentally brought down to my knees from all that I went through for this one moment and now it was all over.I had no more strength left anywhere in my body, and maybe Andy was seeing that in how I was just going from one thing to another. 

She looked calm, even with the blossoming bruises along her arms and the scratches that were scattered all over her skin.Her mortality didn't slow her down in this, and although now she wasn't going to live as we did, she was still going to live the way she had to do, fighting and all. 

"Let's go home," She said to me calmly, having me feel like I wanted to collapse with her arms.Maybe it'll hit me later, or it'll hit me in the next 5 seconds, but all I wanted to go now was to get away from here and just go somewhere else that both felt safe…and felt like home.

"Okay," I said in a hushed tone, seeing her lean over to rub my arms soothingly as she pressed her head against my own for a brief moment.She was never a huge affectionate person, but this new change in her was enough for me to just get by and get out of there.I had enough for dealing with all of this, and it was time for me to finally have a change of pace.

* * *

The ride home from Bern in the private jet was quiet, but not like it was before.This time it was a bit solemn in the air as we were all in our seats.I found myself almost curled up in a ball in my chair, facing the window and watching the sky as the sun was slowly descending over the clouds.It was calming for me, almost putting me in a trance as I was watching the clouds literally float by.I could fall asleep in this position since mayhem that could help melt this fatigue away. 

A blanket was placed gently over me, having me look up from my spot and see it was Nile. She was beyond gentle, giving me a loving smile as the blanket was now snuggled over me.I wanted to smile back at her, but all I could do was a smirk as she rubbed my arm gently and carefully with her fingers.She was still so young, so young and yet she was carrying herself as if she's done this for centuries.I felt a pull towards her, like shew as a good younger sister to me.

"You gonna be alright?" She asked me softly. I silently nodded my head, seeing her grin one more time before she spoke to me, "Thanks for having my six back there,"I knew she was referencing the moment when I sacrificed my life for her not to get shot.Of course, I didn't think anything of it at the time, but I could tell it meant something to her.We both knew what it meant to watch out for each other, thanks to the military training we went through.We were kindred spirits in that sense, so it was second nature for me to watch out for the others.

She finally walked away and back over to her spot near Andy, having me watch briefly as Andy was giving her a reassuring smile and pat on the shoulder.I looked back out the window, replaying all that happened over and over in my head as I saw the sky painted in pink and purple into the blues that brought the darkness. 

I then thought of Oliver, seeing his face in my mind and remembering how he died.It pained me more that he was alone, just like we all were.But as much as I wanted to find him, see where he was and get in touch with him, I knew I wasn't going to be able to handle it at this point.My head was too heavy, my body was too drained.His face, however, was getting me by very briefly as I could see his eyes, his face, and hope that I could find him soon.Maybe in the future, but not now.

By the time I went to sleep, I could tell I was having nightmares of The Wolf.Seeing his face etched in me just in the same way as the Doctor so many years go and how they were taunting me.I woke up in a jolt in the plane, feeling like I was going to have to go through the motions all over again. 

All I wanted to do was breathe.

* * *

The house was once again peaceful as I was in a bed, not under the covers, but just still and breathing in deep breaths.It was nice to be back in my home again, the familiar smells and the walls that were keeping me secure and safe.But even being back in my house, I was still almost lost in my frame of mind.I knew Nile and Andy went off somewhere as soon as we got settled, though I forget where they said they went. 

After I took a long hot shower to get the blood ad grim off of me, I slipped into comfortable pajamas and Andy placed me in the king-sized this time in the master bedroom. although I was about to pull the house ownership card on her, one look from her made me go quiet.She was more than fine in sharing a bed with Nile for a few times, which was set in stone.I was engulfed in the massive pillows and cool comforter under my body.Andy gave me a soothing hug before she and Nile took off to God knows where.

It wasn't like before when I was shut down mentally from all that happened to me.In fact, I was more in tune with all that happened ever since we touched back down in France.All that happened was the fatigue and weariness that was seeping out of my pores and hovering over me.It almost made me think that I had to start back at the beginning, at least it felt like that to me in my mind.

I was dozing in and out of sleep when I heard the door into the bedroom opening softly.I was silent though, not wanting to move and still feeling my brain almost wanting to go to sleep itself as the bed dipped in front of me.I finally saw who it was as they were laying in front of me and having me see the calmness in the eyes.

Nicky.

"Are you okay?" he asked me, his voice was very calm and very still as he was searching my eyes.He was inches away from me, a good amount of distance but close enough to have me feel grounded. I said nothing for a moment trying to really feel if I was okay for not.I should say I was fine since this was all over with.But then again, the fatigue I was feeling wasn't going away just yet.I didn't know how I lasted this long and not collapse to the ground.

"I'm just so tired.I feel so weak," I mumbled to him, my voice was hoarse and almost like a mumble as my head was so heavy against the pillow and my brain was trying too hard to just let it all go and fly away into the sky.Nicky could see it, I knew he could as there was another dip in the end right behind me in the bed.I had a hunch who it was, but I said nothing as I was still watching Nicky.

"All I see in my head is The Wolf, and what he said to me," I said slowly, almost wanting to cry just thinking about it, "I thought I was fine getting over it after so long…but now it's all coming back,"

"You're safe here," Nicky reminded me carefully, his voice was once again deep but soothing to hear, "You don't have to worry about it anymore,"

"How long do you think it'll take?" I had to ask in a low tone, seeing him give me an uneasy look and stare.

"What do you mean?" He asked me, having me gulp as I went a smaller wave of tears bursting to come out. 

"This pain I feel," I said to him, my voice breaking as I said it as I felt my eyes starting to water from the thought of having to go all of this again.It was a bit too much for me, and I didn't think I had enough strength to have a Round 2 of an emotional breakdown.I felt them before when the pain was too much, thinking that being alone and riding this out within my mind was the safest thing to do.However, I knew this was going to be different.For one, I knew the others weren't going to let me out of their sight ever again because of this kind of situation, for which I was grateful for them.Secondly, I wasn't strong enough anymore.

I felt so weak.

"It'll take time," He reminded me, catching a tear on my cheek with his fingers but his eyes were staying on me, "And we're not going to leave you here to go through with this on your own.I certainly won't, I promise,"

I closed my eyes, trying to hide the tears that wanted to come out as I then a soothing hand resting on my arm, I knew that though as well.The calloused but gentle hand.

Sweet Joe.

"Even the strongest hearts need to be calloused through these kinds of moments," I heard behind me, having me open my eyes again and look at Nicky, seeing him give me a smile as the voice behind me spoke some more, "Your heart is both strong and fragile at the same time, Eleanor.You'll need time to let it heal, and we'll be here to help you,"

It felt a bit too much for me to hear these things and words of affirmation from both Joe and Nicky.It was something that I knew I needed before, but now that I was getting this, it felt like my cup was overflowing.I felt as if the only thing that I could do was just give it time, just like Nicky said, and my soul and heart will heal in time.This was going to leave a scar, but I knew I won't let it ruin my life forever.

Slowly I turned to face Joe, seeing his head on the pillow and a sweet smile on his face.It was soothing to see him there to be supportive for me. He always had a soft heart, in which he'd have it on his sleeve in comparison to Nicky, he still had an old but loving soul.I snuggled into his embrace, feeling him wrap his arms around me in a slight chuckle as I had my head against his chest and finally closed my eyes, breathing in the faint smell of cinnamon from his coffee and mint.

"What's this about?" He asked me lovingly as he pressed his cheek against the top of my head.I could feel Nicky's hand soothingly rubbing my back between my shoulder blades.

"You're warm," I said against his chest, hearing both Joe and Nicky chuckle from my comment, "You're like a personal heater,"

"I've been told that before by Nicky," Joe explained to me, his arms around me were loose but protective as I was starting to drift off, "Go to sleep, Eleanor.We'll be here when you wake up,"

"What about Nile and Andy?" I asked, trying not to yawn as my eyes were getting heavy.

"They'll call in the morning," Nicky answered behind me as I felt him press himself a bit closer to me, his nose barely touching the back of my neck.

"I need to find him," I felt myself mummer as I was about to completely pass out.My eyes were slowly about to slip close as I took in one large deep breath.

"Find who?" Joe asked, his voice rumbling from his chest against my head.I thought of him in my mind, I thought of how his face alone was already having me feel calm and how I wished we could find him.It wasn't like the old days when it would take years, if not decades, to find another Immortal.We could find him within hours nowadays, and yet it felt like we were stalling.I said his name once more before I fell asleep.

"Oliver…"

* * *

**Nicky's POV**

I shuffled a bit as I woke up, the cool early morning was coming through in the darkroom as my eyes were adjusting to where I was.The window was open, which brought a chill in the bedroom as I was about to move when I noticed the position I was in. 

Across from me on the same bed was Joe, who was fast asleep with his head nestled into the pillows.I had to smile, looking to watch him sleep and seem at peace, and with the light of the moon cascading his face and dark curls, he looked angelic to me. There were so many nights, plenty of them, that I would get lost in just looking at Joe, my heart fluttering and my soul blossoming.I knew Joe had a way with words, even in the way he spoke to me made my knees weak. But I knew deep within my own heart I loved this more than words and expression. 

One of his arms was reached out over to where my arm was, his other hand was rested barely on the body that was in the middle of the both of us, fast sleep and head down a bit towards the bottom of the pillows facing Joe. Her red hair fanning out against a white pillow and her breath was deep and soft.

Eleanor.

My heart was hurting for her, and I could tell how this was all burning her out from the inside outward.I never wished this for her, none of us did.The guilt that she felt she had to carry on her own made me want to weep for her because I knew she deserves much better.Ever since we found her so long ago as a new Immortal, I knew she had a major place in my own life and my heart as another Immortal. 

I enjoyed her company.Her soul was so good and pure, making things light in dire situations, and her heart was beyond caring and nurturing.Her laughter was infectious, her drive to fight for the good was divine and true. I consider her my sister and kin, as did Joe.Andy looked to her as a daughter in some moments, but there was kindness there. 

It only took one moment to break her spirit, and I desperately wanted it back.

Carefully and not trying to wake either one of them, I moved Joe's hand off my arm and sat up a bit, looking down by our feet at the thick blanket that was at the edge of the bed.I unfolded it, bringing it over all three of us gently, getting the blanket over Eleanor's shoulders at least.She was stirring a bit but stayed asleep as I was about to settle back down when I heard a groggy voice.

" _Hai freddo,_ Habibi?" Joe grumbled as he rubbed his eyes to wake himself up.I rested my elbow underneath me to peer at him, seeing him look at me with his soft and gorgeous eyes that made me feel warm all over.His bed-head would be the death of me.

" _Solo un po ', amore_ ," I replied, seeing him about to scoot in a bit when I shook my head at him, "I'm fine, Joe,"

Joe hummed, looking down at Eleanor between the both of us, a solemn look on his face.I rarely saw that with him.Joe was prone to show his emotions more willingly than I was, which was why I loved him.His emotions balanced my own, and when I couldn't express what was battling within me, he did.

"She never deserved any of this," Joe said in a calm tone, though there was a sense of bitterness in his voice, "Not then and not ever,"

"She'll be safe now," I reassured him, seeing him place his hand along her arm that as underneath the blanket and squeezing her arm very gently.

"What that doctor did to her then," Joe kept going, his voice sounding a bit more bitter in how he was thinking about it, "And even now with The Wolf…I could have strangled him,"

"I wanted to shoot him through his heart," I said calmly, though I too was thinking of how I wanted that man good and dead from what he did to her, how he saw her as an item and not a person, and how he was more than willing to experiment and torture her.Joe looked up at me, maybe he was shocked in hearing me talk in such a way as I then gave him a hard stare.

"Did we fail her?" I asked, almost in a frail tone from just thinking about it.Joe's expression changed, from hard into a concerned stare. He sat up a bit, moving slowly but surely.

"What are you talking about, Nicky?" He asked in worry.I shook my head slightly, trying not to wake her in her deep sleep.

"She's been in our lives for 600 years, she's part of our tribe and family.I should know how she is and how she thinks by now.But when she left all those years ago, it was shattered.We let her go, we didn't even stop her or fight for her, or try to explain that we never saw her different—" I explained in a rushed whisper.I was already thinking back to that morning when we all awoke in the safe house, seeing that she left in the night, leaving no trace or where to find her or how to find her.We searched all the house and saw none of her possession was left behind for us, nothing that reminded us of Eleanor.It broke my heart, I never cried so hard all morning and begged Andy to go bring her back.

"Nicolo," Joe said my name in a hushed tone, grabbing my arm and his fingers gliding along my skin to my hands to lace our fingers together, holding onto each other desperately and fiercely. 

"Look at me, Habibi," He begged in his softer tone, in which I obliged and stared at his glorious born orbs, "I believe you.It broke all of our hearts when she left us, and mine even more just by seeing you weep by the bed she slept in.You loved her, and you still do,"

"We all did," I reasoned, but he shook his head.

"We did, yes.But you were different with her, though.Your love for each other is far too deep and kind, and I know you would have moved this entire earth to find her and bring her back,"He explained, squeezing our joined hands together lovingly, "She did what she thought was right and good in her mind, and I know from talking to her back in Venice she carried that guilt.She thought she was broken…incomplete, and she didn't want us to endure it,"

"If only she knew we could have helped," I said, almost remorseful.Joe paused, looking down at Eleanor for a brief moment.

"She might have," He hummed in agreement, "But we can't keep replaying the past, Nicky.It'll kill us, and kill her if we do.If you and I did that for the millennium that we've been Immortal and together, we'd go insane.Guilt in itself is a fierce virus within the mind, and all it takes is one thought to bring the mind to a standstill.We can't do that with her, she'll never make it,"

Joe was coming from a good place.I knew that for certain: we had to be able to help Eleanor move on and not rely on the past to slow her down.She had plenty of time in front of her to let what happened to her be a mere memory.I grinned as Joe, raising our joined hands to kiss his hand gently.

" _Sei così saggio, mia cara_ ," I whispered to him, seeing him grin at me.I was about to lower our joined hands when we felt Eleanor shift, seeing her turn onto her other side and now facing me, still asleep and practically dead to the world.I released Joe's hand for a brief moment to reach down and push Eleanor's red hair from her eyes, seeing that she was barely stirring from the gesture. 

"She dreams of him, you know," I whispered, watching as her face was calm and serene in her sleep.

"Oliver?" Joe asked, "We all did. We felt it back in Bern,"

"But before then," I added, looking up at Joe and seeing him scratched his curly hair within his fingers, "It was the same man she drew for me when the dreams started.But when she dreams of him…she's not in pain or fear.In fact, she's far more content,"

"What do you think it means though?" Joe asked in curiosity as I too thought about it.I never heard of such a thing, nor did I think it would be possible.To dream of an Immortal before they became one, almost like premonitions or some kind of witchcraft.But with Eleanor?Our Eleanor who was more of a realist when it came to medicine and never responded to the thoughts of the unknown?

"I don't know," I hummed, not thinking of a proper answer, "But she deserves to be happy.Beyond happy,"

"Yes, she does. And this Oliver fellow will make sure of that?" Joe asked in a suggestion.

"We'll have to see," I replied, finally giving him and going back to laying down completely again.Joe did the same, our joined hands resting on top fo Eleanor's hip as she slept on.I took in a good breath as I squeezed Joe's hand.

"When will Andy and Nile get to New York?" Joe asked from behind Eleanor.

"Within the next few hours," I replied, yawning a bit and snuggling into the blanket around my shoulders, "Andy'll call and tell us when they find him."

"Good," Joe said in a sigh." _'abbas jidda_ h, Habibi,"

" _Ti amo,_ " I said to him softly as I was watching Eleanor sleeping for one more brief moment. I did pray for happiness for her, happiness, and peace from all that she went through.Her strength always amazed me, and I knew she had in the direr of times and moments. It amazed me in how she knew how to carry on, and how to pick herself back up to protect her family.Now that Andy was aging and going to grow old, pass on when it was her time, I had to hold on with what I had left for me.I had to hold onto Joe and our love that I would kill for.I had to hold onto Nile and our friendship and kinship.Maybe in some time, when things are more at peace, I would attempt to hold onto Booker and salvage what we could.

As for Eleanor, I would hold on for dear life and make sure she was never hurt again. 

* * *

**Eleanor's POV**

Breakfast was normal as it normally was for the three of us in the small kitchen nook of the house, a small sliver of light coming through the windows as I could hear Joe making the coffee and Nicky unfolding the newspaper next to me.I was finishing up the breakfast I made, feeling immensely better from having a good night's sleep. 

I didn't consider the factor of having Nicky and Joe there with me, since there were plenty of times in my early Immortal life when the three of us would sleep in a huddle together, whether it was to keep warm or to hide out from those trying to get us.It was normal, as adoral that that sounded, and since it was only a mere number of times in comparison to Nicky and Joe together in their own embrace.But to me, in the rare, moments, it did feel like home.I did feel safe, I did feel loved.

"This won't be as good as it is in Venice, but it'll do," Joe said to me in a sigh, though he grinned as he placed a Coffee cup in front of both Nicky and I.I grinned at him as he reached over to press a kiss to Nicky's head before he went to get his own cup.I heard his burner phone go off as he went to answer it in the other room as I looked back at Nicky, seeing his eyes rapidly going through the paper.He was a fast reader, though he could comprehend just as fast as he could read the words.

"What's going on in the world today, Nicky?" I asked as I went to take a drink from my coffee.

"Same things as always," He replied, turning the paper and reading the otherwise, "Although it's not too bad these days in France,"

"You know I was thinking this morning," I said almost trailing off, heading Nicky hum to show that he was listening, "Maybe we should go back to Nassau,"

Nicky's head popped up from looking down at the paper and he gave me an intrigued look, almost a smile was seen there on his face as I shrugged.

"Really?" He asked, having me grin.

"We haven't been in some time," I explained, seeing him place the paper back down on the table as I leaned back in my chair, "And we still have that small little shack of a house there on the beach,"

"If it's still standing," Nicky said almost in a joke.

"Well, thankfully I'm a bit handy, as is Joe and Andy," I commented, though he rolled his eyes once as I knew I didn't mention his own name, "Nicky, I love you very much, but your handiness is almost lethal,"

"I see how it is," He muttered as he then thought about the proposition, then nodding his head, "I think it would be nice.Nile would love to go I think,"

"Of course she would," I agreed, "Poor girl needs from warm weather and a nice beach," I chuckled, "Besides, I can show her I can still kick your ass when we spar," 

Nicky looked over at me, almost like I was challenging him as I just grinned and winked at him, seeing him drink his coffee before we both heard Joe rushing into the room with the phone to his ear. The way he looked was like he heard gigantic news, his eyes wide in amazement. We both looked, a bit concerned since he looked like he was seeing a ghost. 

"Here, they're right here.Let me put them on speaker for you, Nile," He said into the phone, sounding a bit rushed as he placed the phone on speaker and then having the phone placed on the table. 

"Guys!We found him!" There was a pregnant pause among the three of us as Joe walked over to stand next to me behind my chair.

"What are you talking about, Nile?" Nicky asked, not understanding.

"Oliver, we found Oliver!"

I looked at the phone with wide eyes, almost wanting to fall out of my chair from hearing the news. I didn't know that Andy and Nile went out to find Oliver on their own. I thought we were all going to go together to retrieve him, but then again I wasn't too surprised. Nicky's head instantly shot over in my direction, looking at me intensely as Joe placed his hand on my shoulder and squeezed it lovingly.I couldn't believe it, it was like this was the reality that I wanted but I thought it was going to slip away because of what we were dealing with in Bern.But I finally found my voice.

"I-Is he okay?" I asked, which was odd for me to ask such a question.I sounded scared, almost petrified in fear that something did happen to him.Joe squeezed me shoulder again as Nicky just grinned, almost seeing the flushed look on my face.

"He's shaken up," Nile explained on the other end of the phone, "Andy I found him in Manhattan and we took him to the hotel.Andy started explaining everything to him and he freaked out for a split second, but I think he's fine now,"

"I'm glad you found him," Nicky said in his light tone, but his eyes were still watching me as I was instantly picturing Oliver in my mind.Was he afraid?Was he angry or filled with remorse or pain?What was he thinking now?Maybe I was still a bit too emotional with what happened with me back in Berm, but I felt like I was going through some kind of emotional spike and this was making me feel a bit paranoid. 

"Listen," Nile said to us now, her voice lowered to almost a whisper, "Andy's in the room right now talking with him, and I'm out in the hallway.This is a delicate situation. He's scared,"

"Of course he is," Joe hummed in agreement.

"He was murdered, guys," Nile explained to us, sounding a bit more nervous, her voice was low.I looked at Nicky as I was about to start biting my fingers.This was now a bit worse since I remembered how I felt the pain in my lower stomach, but I saw nothing beyond that.

"He was killed by some mafia guys who thought he was a gang member or something like that, and they left him in the alleyway to just…die alone," Nile explained, almost sounding grave about it as she was telling us this information.I shifted a bit in my chair, almost wanting to vomit from the thought fo someone doing that to another person with no real remorse about it.I felt that pain, I sensed it all over my skin and saw it within my own dream.

"That's not right," Nicky muttered, looking grave from the news. 

"He's okay now, though, right Nile?" Joe asked from behind me sensing that I was getting a bit uneasy from thinking about it.

"He's fine, just freaking the fuck out," She explained, taking in a long breath, "He does have a request though before he wants to come with us.I can see his point with this since we're strangers to him and everything, but he wants to see Eleanor,"

Both Nicky and Joe were looking at me now, having my eyes once again go big in shock and amazement.Of all things that he wanted to do at that moment, in this new life and having so many questions, he wanted to see me?

"Let me rephrase that, he honestly doesn't want to do anything else until he meets and talks with Eleanor," Nile went on as I was now folding my hands in front of me and gripping my own fingers so hard I could snap the bone if I could, "He explained the dreams, that same kind that Eleanor had and he wants to only talk to her about this.As a personal favor, I say get your asses out here before Andy gets impatient and rips him a new one,"

I saw this coming, and it felt like now this was all going to be far too real.I was going to meet him in person, finally.My heart was beating so fast from the thought, and yet this was just the same way when Booker and Nile came into our group.The anticipation in meeting a new Immortal, in knowing a new soul in this life and hoping we can help that soul navigate around this life.Maybe Oliver was going to be different.I didn't know how he was going to react to this, mostly if he was going to be willing and open about it or instantly despising it.It made me think of Booker, and how he was dreading it all these years and being in agony to know that his loved one was going to die without him.Going into this first time was tough, confusing, and needed a lot of strength and goodwill behind it. 

"We'll come out," I said to her finally into the speakerphone, seeing both Joe and Nicky giving me smiled from my decisions. but the way they were smiling at me made me think that they knew something else that I didn't, and I just sighed and ran my fingers through my hair.

"Thank God," Nile said in a sigh of relief, "We're at The Pierre, A Taj Hotel," She explained, "Copley got us a hotel suite after helping us find him with the local authorities and police report of his murder.Say the word and I can get Andy to have Copley fly you out,"

Nicky reached over to grasp my folded hands on the table, showing me that he was supporting me in all of this.Joe kept his hand on my shoulder, in which I looked up at him and I saw him nod his head at me with a grin.I laced my fingers with Nicky's hand that was still on top of my own, sensing that I had both of their support in this.I looked back at the phone.

"Make the call, Nile."


	20. A Bit Bold

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now we have a meeting of Oliver and Eleanor!
> 
> I had an actor inspiration for Oliver when it comes to physical appearance: Joe Dempise! If you don't know who that is, I suggest you look him up (He's HANDSOME!) I had him in mind when I pictured Oliver from the very beginning of this story!
> 
> Once again, thank you SO much for reading, leaving kudos and comments, and just showing your support!

**New York City**

New York was vastly changing.It always was.

The three of us touched down at the JFK airport during heavy rainfall and took a private car to the hotel, once again thanks to Copley.I haven't even had the opportunity to call him and thank for him all he did to help with our mission to Bern.Maybe there was something else behind his good deeds for us, and I didn't know about it just yet.But either way, I was grateful for him, and I felt like a long talk with him was in order.

Being here in the main city was both chaotic and nostalgic at the same time.The brand new skyscrapers and buildings all around us to make us look like ants. The streets always packed with cars and taxis, people yelling at each other in both profanities and flipped fingers.It was astonishing to see this, and when we were arriving at the hotel I couldn't help but look all around us in the care and seeing the small world of New York turning and turning.

"No matter how many times we've come here, New York is almost the same," Nicky said casually as he was also looking out the window on his side of the car.

"Same energy and same people," Joe hummed in agreement. I was about to say something else when I saw a fistfight break out on the corner in front of a pawn shop.As we were passing by, I couldn't help but stare at the way they were fighting, which showed me that they were drunk. 

"Same drunken debauchery as well," I muttered as I looked over at the other two, "They don't even know how to fight out here,"

Joe snorted a chuckle out as Nicky grinned, and as I was looking back out the window, I could feel those sensational butterflies coming back over me knowing that I was going to see Oliver within minutes.But this was insane, this was beyond insane, that I would feel something like this in meeting a brand new Immortal.He must be going through so much, feeling so many things, and questioning a lot of factors about his new life.Who was I to be feeling all kinds of sensations?I had no right, but it was naturally coming through me. 

I was nervous beyond words.

Nicky reached over to take my hand in his hand briefly to get my attention, having me finally look away from the window and back at him.He was giving me a kind smile, almost sensing that I was indeed nervous and scared for meeting Oliver.

"You're nervous," he stated.I gave him a small smile.Damn Nicky for reading me like a book.

"How can you tell?" I had to ask.

"You think I don't notice, after being around you for several centuries?" He asked me, almost sounding coy about it as Joe rolled his eyes from the other side of Nicky.

"Be nice to her, Nicolo," Joe reminded him as I groaned and looked ahead now.

"I'll be fine.This is just…..Damnit I don't even know what this is," I muttered as I was seeing the hotel within sight, which gave us another minute or so before we would arrive. 

"This is us meeting a new immortal for the very first time," Nicky reminded me carefully since he could tell I was going to have an awkward round of anxiety about to creep through, "That's all we're doing.And I have a feeling he wants to meet you first because maybe, from what he saw in the dreams, you can help him transition and get comfortable in all of this,"

"What if he doesn't like me?" I uttered out, and I couldn't even stop myself before I said it.I sounded so naive and young, like a teenager, and yet it was haunting my mind.There was always that thought in the back of my mind, the mental image of Oliver being repulsed by me or seeing me in such a negative light.Of course, I've had people say remarks about me in the past that were not pleasant, and even downright cruel, the best example was The Wolf back in Bern.I've handled them all with a thick skin and a clear head.

But with Oliver, although I never met him properly, I felt like I already had a wall up and was anticipating the worst when I should be the best.Why was this bothering me all of a sudden and making me both want to pass out and vomit at the same time?

"I think he would be a mad man for not liking you," Nicky reassured me, squeezing my hand was on resting on my thigh and I finally looked back over at him, seeing him give me one of his intense yet gentle long stares that he was famous for.Maybe he knew too, maybe he knew deep down what I was feeling and was scared of at the same time. 

"Give him some time to get used to all of this," Joe added in agreement, pausing for a moment, "Besides, if he's rude to you in any way, we'll put him in his place,"

"What does that mean?" I asked him with a raised eyebrow.Nicky gave Joe a look and cleared his throat, almost silently telling him to be quiet.However, Joe just gave me his infamous smirk.

"It means we'll have talks with him if it's necessary," Joe replied with a shrug.

"Will we?" Nicky asked, half amused and half embarrassed in how both Joe and Nicky were now thinking about this.

"If we have to," Joe reminded him with a smooth smile on his face, "Remember when we talked to that merchant that tried to woo her over in Spain?HIs sultry words and grabby hands?"Nicky groaned from the memory, and I just gave Joe almost a death glare.

"You didn't talk to him," I corrected him, "I grabbed his hand and almost broke it when he tried to use advances on me,"Nicky squinted even harder, rubbing his temple with his fingers.

"But still, we did put him in his place," Joe reminded me, in which I was giving Nicky a small look, hoping that he would help with the conversation that was unfolding.Nicky just sighed and gave Joe a knowing look now and Joe just sighed.

"I'll play nice, I always do," Joe reassured me, then leaning over to give Nicky a sweet kiss on the cheek as I released Nicky's hand.We were right outside the hotel, the car coming to a stop and I took one more moment in the car, getting my own brain back into the right frame of mind.This was it, do or die, this was going to be a brand new factor for me to get used to. 

* * *

"Of course they would be in a suite," Joe said as we walked out of the elevator on the 6th floor.I had to snort from the sarcasm in his voice as Nicky just smirked to pat his shoulder.Going into the hotel itself was a bit of an out of body experience, mainly because we looked dreary from the rain and, to put it plainly, poor.

It was a ritzy hotel.

Even the staff were giving us odd looks as we were approaching the elevators that would take us to the floor Nile told us to go to.This place was screaming old money, and I remembered seeing this place being built around the same time we were here last a group in the 1920s.It was odd, at first seeing the place as a skeleton and now seeing it in all its' glory all these years later. But even as it was then as it is now, we felt a bit out of place.

As we were ascending the floors in the elevator, in comparison to when we did this before in Bern, this time I was a bit more nervous than before.Back then, it was like any other mission in which we were covered in blood and grim, mapping out a game plan.

Now, being in an elevator in one of the wealthiest hotels in New York City, I was even more paranoid.There was no mission, no guns or weapons to cling to make me feel somewhat grounded, Not even a bad guy or group to kill that can make me feel somewhat at ease.No, just going to meet another Immortal who has been haunting my dreams and making my insides feel like a metaled cauldron of fire.

Fucking great.

All three of us walked out and down the hallway, Nicky and Joe leading the way down the massively decorated hall and towards the end.I was trying to get my head in one good headspace.I knew he was going to be just fine with Nile and Andy there, and even though both girls were pretty much on the opposite spectrum when it came to communication and social interaction, they could handle this.I had faith in them, mostly with Nile, but with them both together.

Joe knocked on the door, the three of us hearing nothing for a moment before the door opened and we were met with the face of Andy.She looked relieved to see all three of us, a bit rested for sure but relieved.

"Thank fuck," She said as she moved to the side and all three of us filed into the room.We all gave her a questioning look as we were in the front hallway of the suite, which was apparently the most expensive suite in the entire hotel.Andy, like us, looked out of place in the suite that was tainted in white and gold trimmings.Of course, Andy was in her usual black attire, almost a bit slumped over and looked delirious at this point.

"What's wrong, boss?" Nicky asked as we were following her down the small hallway, seeing that she was leading us over to where the living room was.

"It's nothing too bad but….it's been a long ass time since I had to be around someone like him," Andy explained in a hushed tone, in which Joe looked at her with a questioning tone.

"I'm not following," Joe admitted to her as I too seemed a bit confused by it.

"He's asking so many questions," Andy said as she rubbed her temple with her fingers, "Niles and I just fought it out when I retrieved her back in Afghanistan, but he just wants to talk,"

"Talking's not bad," Nicky reasoned, but I could hear very faintly two other voices over in the living room.I was trying to listen to the conversation in front of me, but those tow voices were having em walk away and down the hallway carefully and quietly.I knew one of them was Nile, her soothing but deep voice could carry anywhere and I could instantly zone in on.But the other one was just as deep, deep and soothing.

"Sorry Nicky, but it is bad when he's trying to wrap his head around all of this and is rapidly asking questions every 6 seconds," Andy kept talking to both Joe and Nicky as I was walking down the hallway a bit more, the second conversation that was happening was a bit louder and clearer now.But as much as I wanted to walk instantly into the room, I stopped right at the very end of the hallway and out of sight, just wanting to hear what they were talking about.

"So…you've only been an Immortal for a few months?"

I finally heard his voice, and it made me feel very frozen in my spot.He was English, the accent was strong and it cut through the room.It was a lower tone, but it also sounded optimistic and rich at the same time.Light like a feather, but soothing and rich like a cup of coffee.The way he spoke was but care-free and yet intrigued.

"Yeah, as crazy as it sounds." Nile sounded light and casual talking to him, and it made my heart feel a bit warm in how she was talking to him with kindness and casualness in her voice.

"This happens frequently then, people becoming Immortal, or whatever this is?"

"Not really.To be honest, this was some kind of fluke.The man who became an Immortal before I did was back in 1812.His name is Sebastian, but we call him Booker.He fought with Napoleon,"

"Really?! That had to have been a mind trip," I heard Nile chuckle from the comment.

"Yeah, he's something else that guy.Maybe one day you'll meet him,"

"He's not with you guys?" He sounded so surprised as he asked this, so genuine.Nile cleared her throat awkwardly, and it made me feel a bit sad because of how it seemed Nile mason good graces with Booker.

"Not at the moment.But later one down the road, who knows.Right?"

He laughed from the joke, and that laugh almost sounded infectious.I then felt like it was a good time to walk into the room and introduced myself to him when he then mentioned something.

"Those dreams I've had, before all of this happened….is that a normal thing?"

I was frozen in my spot, my eyes going big as I was thinking back to those dreams I was having of him,I was thinking that same thing at one time, but now this was way too much and too new for him.He was barely an Immortal, only for about a few days, and now he was going through all of this all at one time would have made anyone frustrated.But not him, it sounded like he was willing to try and hammer this out.

"No," Nile resounded softly, "But I'm still figuring this whole Immortal life thing out myself, so I'm open to new things," Nile was mostly being true about and being kind as well.I knew she was still navigating all of this and was trying to keep up, and she brought a new modern sense into our group.We were all old souls, so maybe with both Nile and Oliver with us, it could bridge that gap. 

I finally found my feet moving for me and I walked into the living room of the suite.I saw the massive windows looking down into the bustling city below, the two loveseats that were facing each other with a tranquil coffee table in the middle.A piano was in the corner of the room a fireplace against the white bricked wall and a small bar nestled in the wall next to me.I could tell the tall vodka bottle that was on the surface of the bar was half full, which made me inwardly groan since I knew who was guilty of it. 

Damnit Andy.

Nile was sitting with him on one of the loveseats, not seeing me just yet as they looked to be in a deep conversation, almost like they were long lost friends.The shade of light brown in his hair was lighter in the light of the room, lightness of his skin showed in comparison to the dark t-shirt he was wearing.He was hunched over slightly, his elbows resting on his thighs as his hands were clasped together.I could tell by his posture alone that he was still trying to absorb all of this.Nile was more calm about it, watching him carefully and her face seemed relaxed. 

"There's so much I want to know about this…this whole life.I'm still a bit confused though. I don't know about my family or friends, if I can let them all go.." he admitted, sounding a bit sad about it. Of course, that would be the hardest part in all of this. Nile knew first hand, since she still at times struggled hard in letting both her mother and brother move on with their lives thinking she was dead and buried. Was Oliver ready to do the same?

"I know, I'm still confused by it too," Nile said to him in agreement, "And yes, it's harder than hell at times. But you're not alone with all of this now, you know.I thought I was going to be, and I was out in the Middle East in Afghanistan while in the Marines.These people, they're more than willing to help you get through it,"

"How can you be sure?" he asked, sounding more realistic about all of this.Nile paused, having me see how she was thinking about it long and hard.

"I trust them," She replied, "Trust is a hard thing to come by, and it's a different kind of trust that I learned to deal with with the Marines.But the trust is there with these guys, I trust them with everything,"I smiled from hearing that come from Nile. 

She was more than willing to dive into this life, and I knew her start with us was rough.She trying to hold onto the old life she knew as the new life was making it worse, and being pulled into the Merrick situation made her really become acquainted with the group.

Nile finally saw me, the grin that she had with him was growing now that she knew I was there.I gave her an awkward smile back as she patted his folded hands that were there in front of her.

"She's here," She said to him, he instantly shot up from sitting on the couch.Once he turned around and locked eyes with me, it all slowed down.

It was one thing to see him clearly in my mind, and now I was seeing him in the flesh and there in front of me.He was barely a few inches taller than me in height, his hair was short but pushed over to the side very slightly with shades of brown mixed in together.He had muscle, a good built on his along his arms and stomach that was seen with the thin cotton shirt he was sporting.The tattoos I saw were now more visible, colors along his arms, and mixed in with the faint freckles he had that showed pictures and illustrations.

His face was almost chiseled in how it was shaped.He had an angular face, but it was filled out in a way that it did fit him, with a precise jawline and thin lips.He had a mustache, barely one that was more stubble, and it matched his hair color as there was stubble along his jawline and mouth. His stance was almost stiff from just watching me and seeing me physically there.

But now all I could see was his eyes.

The seafoam color was bright in the room from the light.They reminded me of the sea, specifically, the seas of Nassau.I don't know why it was like that for me, but maybe it was because Nassau was one of those places that reminded me of a good time in this life, a sacred time, a time that I had ultimate peace.So just staring at him, it brought me peace.

"Hello," I said to him, faintly finding my voice with him.I tried to sound as natural as possible, yet inside I wanted to scream.His face lit up, a smile was etched on his face like he was revived to ear me say hello to him.He wiped his palms on his jeans as he walked over to stand in front of me with a good amount of space there.

"Hi," He replied back, almost stuttering from it as I smiled softly back at him.Niles got up from her spot, sensing that we were going to have a long talk just the both of us alone as she walked over to pat him on the shoulder,

"I'll leave you two to talk," She said to him, "She's the nice one, I promise."She gave me a wink as she walked out of the room without a second thought, leaving both Oliver and me alone there in the living room.I was standing still, feeling more at peace now that I was seeing him in the flesh, but there was something in how he was standing and looking at me, he seemed a bit flustered. 

"I hope Andy and Nile have been nice to you," I said politely, seeing him give a nervous chuckle as he nodded his head, rubbing the back of his neck about in nervousness.

"No, they're great," he said in a stammer, "Nile's great, and that Andy woman…she's….a bit more…" He trailed off, having me lightly laugh in how it seemed he as afraid to say something about Andy.

"Intense?" I asked in a suggestion,He finally broke into a light laugh and nodded his head.

"Yeah, exactly," He replied, "It's a bit jawing talking with her,"

"I've been around her long enough to know that Andy is intense," I explained to him calmly, "She's like that with everyone around her, not just you."

"It's just….it's just a lot in drink in and digest," He admitted to me, almost sounding trained about it as I nodded my head.

"That's understandable," I agreed with him, but he then looked at me dead in the eyes, shifting a bit on his feet and was thinking about something.He then gestured to the loveseat next to him, "Would you like to sit down, and talk?"

I was a bit flustered in his gesture, being polite with me as I nodded.I walked over, Oliver not moving until I was seated on one side, he then swiftly sat down on the other side as I faced him. I wanted to know what was on his mind, what he was feeling and how he was digesting all of this that was unfolding in front of him.

"This all must be a lot for you," I said to him, trying to sound kind about it but also realistic. 

"It is….but from talking to Nile for a bit last night and today….I don't know, I felt more at ease with it," He explained, seeing him give him almost a shocked look at he went on, "Not all the way at ease, but somewhat, you know?It's a lot to wrap my head around,"

"It is," I said to him, "And…don't take this the wrong way, but when Nile called me…she told me how you died," I saw the pause on his face when I said it, and it felt like he was still trying to figure it out himself.I felt bad then, making thinking that I overstepped, "I'm so sorry. That's terrible what happened to you, honestly it is,"

"It happened very fast," He stated, looking tense in his neck and in how he was sitting, "I had no idea that I was being followed….all this time.I didn't even know who they were and why they killed me…" he trailed off, almost confused with this own phrasing and in how it was all happening.I watched his face, seeing that he was replaying it in his head.It almost had him look and feel a bit more remorseful.

My hand was suddenly reaching over to place it on top of his hand, not squeezing it or holding it.Silly resting it on top of his hand and I felt a sense of compassion that I wanted to push onto him. 

"This is all new to you, and to do it within mere days is no easy task.Give it some time and it'll work out for the best," I reassured him, seeing him watch me and his bright eyes were trying to watch me intently, so I smiled at him, "What happened to you was wrong, brutally wrong.But being an Immortal is not too bad with us being there for you,"

He nodded his head, showing he was listening and looking down at his feet, a smaller chuckle was on his lips as his face looked a bit lighter

"You know, it's crazy to think about, and I might feel crazy when I say this," he paused, then looking over at me with such sincerity in his eyes that it made me almost lose my breath.Just in his eyes alone, I saw kindness, "But when I was dreaming of you….in my head…I felt safe,"

I said nothing, but everything inside of me was almost bursting at the seams from how he was telling me this.It seems impossible in how he was feeling the same things I was when it came to dreaming of each other, even when we were far away from each other.I never gave it too much thought to what he was experiencing on his end, but now I was finally seeing it first hand. 

"It was confusing at first, just seeing your face," he explained some more, "The one thing I remember seeing for the very first time was your hair,"

"My hair?" I asked, almost a cit confused.he grinned, almost bashfully as he pointed to my hair that was down and over my shoulder.

"Your red hair," he said, "My grandmother almost had the same shade when I was younger.It reminds me of her, and…please don't take this the wrong way….but I think your hair is beautiful,"

I was at a loss for words, and I tried not to show it, but that small hits of shyness were coming over me and making me feel as though I could almost levitate off of the couch.I had to remind myself that I just met this man, and we barely had any time to talk together, so this threw for a loop.I didn't realize I moved my hand away from his and placed it back in my lap, which got his attention.He almost sensed it, clearing his throat.

"That was a bit bold, I'm sorry," he said to me, seemed a bit bummed out about it.I shook my head, not wanting this to be worse for him.

"No it's fine," I reassured him, seeing him watch me almost in earnest to see what else I would say, clearing my throat slightly, "No one's ever said that about my hair before,"Maybe I was acting so naive about this and taking it more to heart than I should, but I could see how he was finally smiling at me in a way that made me smile back as I tilted my head, "I don't think we even properly met each other just yet,"

He chuckled sitting up a bit and nodding his head once, "I think you're right," he agreed as he then rolled his shoulders and it made me smile in how he was holding his hand out to me, "How do you do,"

I shook his hand gently, feeling how gentle he was in the handshake and how his hand almost engulfed my entire hand from sheer size.

"How do you do," I said back, a massive grin on both my face as well as his. It was cute, but it was needed. 

"I'm Oliver Jackson," He said to me, his English accent was proper and professional, "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"And I am Eleanor Clermont, pleasure to meet you as well," I introduced myself.We both were grinning at each other we heard some movement behind us.We both retreated our hands as the rest of our group walked into the room, watching both of us on the loveseat.They all looked a bit amused, even Andy who was seeing how both of us were facing each other.I could tell in how Joe and Nicky were giving me looks of amusement.But they were kind none the less as Nile was beaming for ear to ear. 

We both got up from our spots, Nicky was giving us some reassuring smile.

"We figured we should go get something to eat," he explained to us, "How about pizza?"

* * *

The place was nearly deserted at this time of day and we were tucked in the corner at a rather long table for all of us to sit at together, very much out of ear shot to anyone passing by.Nile, Oliver and I were one side as Andy, Nicky and Joe were on the other side of the table, two large cheese pizzas were sitting in the middle, all of us were eating together in comfortable silence.

Oliver was in the middle of Nile and myself, feeling a bit lost in the shuffle himself as I saw Nicky and Joe watch him with kind stares.They introduced themselves to him at the hotel before we all walked over to get food, and I could tell they were going to want to digest with Oliver a bit more.I only hoped they weren't too harsh with him, but in comparison to how Andy was apparently handling him, this could be a cakewalk.

"So," Joe said to Oliver as he wiped his mouth with his napkin, "You were visiting here from England?"

"Yes," Oliver replied, sitting up a bit too straight now.Maybe he felt like he was being interrogated, and I have Joe a quick look.Joe saw it and he held his hands out in defense.

"We're just getting to know you, I swear," he reminded Oliver with his kind smile.Oliver smiled back, no longer stiff but easing back a bit too, "I'm not as bad as Andy over here."

Andy snorted as Nicky just patted her shoulder very calmly, though he had a smile.

"When she found me after I died, she made me fight her in an airplane just to prove I was, in fact, a Marine," Nile explained to him, Andy rolling her eyes as Oliver looked over at her in surprise.

"I'm a friendly person," She said, trying to be reasonable, even when she sensed we we going to say something otherwise.She caught on, seeing that we weren't going to agree with her on that thought.She just snorted and got up from the table, "I'll get us some beers,"

When she was walking away, Oliver watcher her briefly before he looked back ahead and folded his hands on the table.Maybe he felt like he was between a rock and a hard place. Of course, the first person who picked up on it was Nicky. I felt like if intuition was an Olympic sport, Nicky would win gold every time. He leaned forward a bit, eyeing Oliver with kindness. 

"Between us here at the table, how bad did she interrogate you?" Nicky asked him, Oliver almost looking embarrassed to answer as Nicky merely chuckled, "It's alright to answer.I don't mind hearing,"

"It was bad," Nile said next to Oliver, though Oliver still looking conflicted about it, "Mine was worse than his, though.It's just a lot to take in," I felt a twinge of sadness for him.He might have had a soft heart, and to go against a stern and stone-like heart like Andy, it might have made him feel another way. 

"She means well," Joe said kindly to him since he could read it all over Oliver's face and in how he sat, "She's been around longer than most civilizations that you've ever learned about in school," Oliver was understanding all of this now as he let his arms and hands rest on the table in front of him.That was when Joe and Nicky noticed his tattoos, as did I. There were small signs of him being in the military, which sparked some interest in our group. 

"You're in the military?" Nicky asked, seeing some of the tattoos along his elbow.Oliver looked down, seeing what he was talking about.

"I used to be, yes. Royal Air Force," He answered back, sounding a bit lighter.All of our eyes lit up from the news, and it wasn't as tense anymore.

"For how long?" Nile asked him, clearly interested, Oliver easing up a bit and not feeling like he was under fire, "No offense, but you're around the same age as me I'm guessing," Oliver couldn't help but laugh, making the others grin too from seeing him ease up a bit. 

"It was only 9 years or so when I enlisted, I went right after I left school when I was 18," Oliver explained, "My dad was in the Royal Air Force when he was a youngster, as well as my Granddad way back in the day,"

"My dad was a Marine like me," Nile said to him, "I served in Afghanistan,"Oliver nodded his head at her in acknowledgment with a smile. 

"I trained to be a pilot, and I was top of my class.But I only helped with some very small missions here and there, nothing too big," He explained, "I was released from service about two years ago, though." I finally had enough courage in me to speak up since I was interested in his story. 

"What happened?" I asked, seeing him give me a soft stare.

"I got injured in combat," he explained, but he wasn't sore about it, "We were called to help in a counter-attack over in South Africa and I got caught in a dogfight with an enemy pilot.Before I knew it I was shot down, thankfully surviving with only several broken bones and a bad case of PTSD.My ribs were fractured and they had to do an emergency operation on me just to save some of my organs from failing."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Nile said to him softly, though Oliver shrugged.

"I healed after a few months and survived,but they sent me home and I had to get back on my feet.Ever since then I would go to support and recovery groups to….I don't know….get back to civilized life,"He explained.I could tell that he didn't mind talking about it, but it was also heavy on his mind at the same time.I could tell how the rest of us were looking at each other as Oliver was almost lost in himself with all that was happening to him now.We all had a sense of compassion for him.Maybe he felt lost with us already, thinking that he only knew what it meant to be in war and barely survive it.I had to think of something, so I leaned over to him a bit as I pointed to Joe and Nicky. 

"Nicky and Joe served in the Crusades," I explained to him, seeing him look from me over to both Joe and Nicky across from them, "That's how they first died and became Immortal.And they met each other at the same time too,"

"And they killed each other, in the words of Nicky: 'many times'," Nile hummed in agreement with a bad attempt of impersonating Nicky with his Italian Accent. She took a drink from her water as I chuckled from her voice that she used, even Nicky grinned at her.Oliver looked at the two of them in shock as they were just chuckling.

"Did you really?" he asked them both in utter fascination.

"It's a good story that we both will love to tell you sometime," Nicky reassured him as he then pointed over to me with his crossed arms, "Eleanor over here fought alongside Joan of Arc in the late 1400s over in France,"

I was about to regret bringing up this new subject of conversation since it felt like it was going to be awkward very quickly.But Oliver looked over at me with utter amazement.

"You're kidding," He breathed out, in which I slowly smiled as I shifted a bit in my seat next to him.It's been a while since someone took a liking to my story.I just grinned at him and nodded my head at Andy returned with 6 beers in her hands, placing them in the middle as she sat back next to Joe.

"What are we talking about now?" She asked, amused as she took a long drink from her bottle.

"Oh you know, our usual conversations of the battles ya'll have been in since you're older than dirt," Nile said to her nonchalantly, Andy giving her a look before he looked at Oliver.Oliver was giving her some kind of look in the hope she would say something about her.She just grinned, holding her beer with one hand and the other reaching over to grab another slice of pizza.

"If we're gonna do that, we'll be here for days with all the shit I went through, kid." She reassured him, though now she had a small smile on her face, "But what do you wanna hear first?"

"I say, you need to tell him about the battle out in Mongolia where you slaughtered all of those men with just your axe and a handful of pellets," Joe urged her as he took a drink from his beer.Nicky and I chuckled as Nile looked at her in somewhat shock.

"I don't even know that story!" Nile said to her, almost sounding hurt at Andy just gave her a look while I took my drink.

"And for good reason, since I think you can't handle the story or stomach it," Andy commented back to her.Once again, a round of laughter was heard at the table as she then looked over at Oliver.I could tell she was thinking hard in her spot.I could tell she was slowly caving into it as she sighed and looked at Oliver right in the eye.

"I was traveling out in the Mongolia wilderness, and I heard there was going to be an uprising amongst the villagers there in retaliation to the rogues that traveled through…"

As Andy was telling Oliver one of her famous war stories, we were getting comfortable in our seats.All four of us sat there and listened, sometimes looking at Oliver and seeing that he never tore his eyes away from her while she spoke the story. It was a reassuring sight to see, and we were swapping our own stories with Oliver, telling him what he needed to hear just to get by for the day. 

I remember how it felt the first time: that loneliness and not understanding what was going to happen for the rest of this life.It was a bitter time, and I knew it was worse for Andy and Quynh when she was around. Booker had his brand of loneliness because of his family that was left behind, and for him, it was worst because he couldn't outrun it. 

Oliver had a leg up against me and the others, as did Nile.I wandered on my own for fifty years until Nicky and Joe found me.So it showed that things were changing in this new world and how fast we could find each other now.Nile and Oliver lucked out since it only took hours, and who knows when more Immortals would come.

Watching Oliver and seeing how he was listening to Andy with curiosity and wonder, I had a feeling this was going to be different.He wasn't sold completely in this new life, but there was something inside him that was already trying to welcome it.And maybe for me, finally seeing him in front of me instead of in my head was enough for me to look forward to facing the future, whatever that entailed.I was still trying to get my mental strength back and build back all that I lost from what happened, but this was a small sliver of hope for me.

It was the start of a new adventure. 


	21. Olive and Lemon Trees

**New York, USA**

Oliver took his new life with a grain of salt, and it was harder for him to let it sink in than he thought.

For one, we had to steer clear of London for a while until things cooled down around his family and for them to fully believe he was dead.Copley had some things made up for his death certificate, making sure it looked certified while we flew out of New York two days after I officially met him.After our talk eating pizza, we spent the next day on the phone with Copley, tying up loose ends for us here in America before we had to find another destination that we could hide away at for at least a few months. 

We had to make sure things were going to be in order and placed properly, for the sake of Oliver and this new normal for him.Oliver was just along for the ride, and we all could tell there were moments where it was going to be a bit too much for him.What really hit him hard with a dose of reality was seeing the new report of his death among the FBI, CIA and British Intelligence.Once he saw it in front of his face on Nile's laptop, I could tell there was a sense of dread behind his eyes and under his skin.For something like this to happen to him, he was handling it far better than I thought he would.But it was still there…at uncertainty and pondering the unknown that was now in front of him.

Because his death was blended into the Mafia and a well-secretive drug ring n New York, Copley was able to get his name down to a minimum when it came to the media coverage. Copley did have to tell Oliver's family about his death, and he made sure that they too were protected from any other counter-attack by the Mafia since they were spooked that they were going to be exposed.He promised that no one was going to hurt Oliver's family, which gave Oliver a small sliver of relief.

Oliver was still worried about his family, he was leaving behind both his mother and father, younger brothers and sisters, and his past life altogether.His siblings were the worst for him, being the eldest of 4 children and the youngest of them was barely 15.In his mind he was one of the main providers for his family, both of his parents were still healthy but were reaching the age of retirement.

It was a hard pill for him swallow, all of us giving him some space as we knew this was delicate.Andy, all being her chaotic self, couldn't give him some affection at a time like this but more small pearls fo wisdom.Both Joe and Nicky were a little more remorseful for him, sitting with him at times and giving their own sense of wisdom and kind words to help him get by.Nile was the only one amongst all of us to give him some insight and some specific comfort since she too is still going through the removal of her family in her own life.They could reply on each other with this, the rest of us couldn't. 

As for me, I was still trying to give some space between Oliver and me, though I was also there to hear him out when he just needed to talk about his family. He told me of his mother being a nurse and his father being a mechanic, both of them living by the philosophy of pulling up the bootstraps and never giving into the fight. When he told me this, he sounded quite proud, having me smile at him as we were sitting together out in the living room of the hotel room while the others went to bed.

"Your family sounds lovely," I said to him as we both were drinking a bottle of wine between the both of us while he was still me about his family.He then gave me a curious look.

"Do you remember your family?" He asked me, having me think about it long and hard.

"It's harder for me since it's been roughly 600 years," I admitted to him, seeing him look at me in a bit of shock, "I barely remember specific things.My mother…she had long yellow hair.It reminded me of the sun.My father….I remember how his voice used to help me sleep when he would sing to me a lullaby," A small grin was on his face, no longer sad or in pain from what was going on with him.But it was still simmering underneath his skin and in his eyes, and maybe it hasn't hit him hard just yet.It's been merely a few days, and perhaps further down the road, it'll hit him just as hard. 

"Do you miss them?" He asked, sounding genuine in his question to me as I shook my head, making me look at me in confusion.

"I did for a while at the very beginning, but I guess it changed when I was more accepting of how the world kept turning.It's a very hard pill to swallow, but I had Joe and Nicky to help me in those times, later on Andy did too.One thing you'll learn about this whole thing is that you're not alone," I explained to him as he took a drink from the wine, "They're good guys, all of them."

"I don't doubt that," He agreed, giving me a small smile, "I felt the same way with the blokes I served in the military, I trust my life with them all,"

"And you will with us," I said to him kindly, "Time, as ironic as it is for us in this life, is needed for something like this," I didn't mind talking to him like this in the late night, maying giving him some kind of wisdom on my end.I wished someone did that with me sooner, though Nicky and Joe made it up later on when it was almost fifty years later.As much as we all wanted to tell him and soothe him that he was lucky with us finding him so soon, it wasn't going to be enough. 

"I like talking with you," he stated, having me give him a warm smile, "Talking to the others about it, especially Nile, helped me out a bit.But it feels a bit better to talk to you about it,"

"I'm glad you feel that way," I said kindly, "Sometimes just talking helps."

"But with you, it's kind of nice….it's not…I don't know…scary to think too much what is going to be in front of me," Oliver admitted, a small smile was on his lips.There was a sense of dread within me then, almost a shield of barrier instantly going up and around my heart and my intuition.I didn't know why I did that, maybe it was an unconscious thing for me to do.All I was doing was talking to the guys and the next thing I knew I was in defense mode.It made me think of how I was vulnerable, and that last time that happened…it was painful.

"Are you alright?" Oliver asked me, seeing that I went quiet for a few long moments.I finally nodded my head yes.

"I'm okay," I replied, though I could tell he was only buying half of that response, so I tried again, "it's been rough few weeks for me to be honest.I didn't want to show it in front of you during this time,"

"I don't mind," he replied in a shrug, not thinking about it all too much.I had to give him a soft smile since I could tell he was trying to make me feel better.But then I saw him give me an intense stare, almost like he was slowly figuring it out in his brain.

"Nile explained how I saw all of you when I…came back to life," Oliver explained before he kindly pointed at me, "I remember you were somewhere…..in a chair….and you were in pain,"

"Bern," I answered for him, "Switzerland."

"You were all there," Oliver said as he was trying to piece it together in his brain and figure it out on his own, "But you were in some kind of lab…what happened?"

Did I want to dive in with the entire story of what happened?I would take all night and then some, not to mention me having to go back to the very beginning when this whole mess was created back in the 1940s.It was still raw, the precise details to it all, and what it did to me internally.I felt like for Oliver, since he was still too new as an Immortal and his brain was already trying to wrap around all of this, I had to give him some kind of response and insider story.But not all of it, not yet.

"I was hunted by Nazis," I explained calmly, my hand that wasn't holing thawing was resining on my thigh and was about to shake, "They wanted to take my Immortality and use it for themselves,"

I felt bad for already telling him the darkness that I was trying to overcome, how it was so recent, and still very raw within myself.And yet, I also had no real understanding as to why I was telling him this and it sounded so natural coming from me. Was it that there was a sense of familiarity and safety with Oliver?I barely knew him, but in all the time I did get to know him, it felt beyond natural with him close by me. 

"Fucking hell!"

I looked at Oliver in shock, seeing how he was reacting in such a violent manner.I saw the hate in his eyes as to how it affected him so much.

"Excuse me?" I asked, not offendedly but in a bit of shock.Oliver shook his head at me and sighed as he rubbed his face.

"Sorry, not at you!So sorry…it's just….that's…I don't even know what that is," He tried to explain, though I could tell he wasn't riding the right words.It was almost bothering him so much as he was thinking too hard.

"It's monsters," I replied simply, seeing him now look over at me from his spot on the couch, "Even asImmortals we have to deal with monsters in this world.Andy's dealt with them, as well as Joe and Nicky.Hell, even Nile right after she came to us,"

"And now you?" He asked, the bitterness was still in his voice but not as violent as his outburst.I nodded my head.

"Yes," I answered breaking in shakily before I looked at him fully, "So…I take things very slow when meeting someone new and become friends with them…anyone of course.It's nothing against that person.." Having me pause and clear my throat, "And right now specifically, nothing against you.But…It's an obstacle I'm going through,"

I felt bad, already thinking that he was going to look at me as if I was crazy.Telling someone I barely met that I would need some time and space to get closer to him as someone who I was going to spend my Immorality with.I wouldn't really think twice if he got up now and just walked away, which was sickening of me to think like that because it wasn't healthy. 

However, he was doing just the opposite of what I thought he was going to do.He sat there, drinking in all that I told him, and I finally heard him respond to what I told him.

"I understand.I get it, actually," he said to me, sounding so kind about it, "It's horrible that it happened to you, and I don't know all that happened, I don't need to right now.But I do get it,"

"And I sound morbid—" I was about to explain but he cut me off as he placed his wine down on the coffee table.

"You don't, honestly!Not at all," he reasoned with me urgently as I was silent and he rubbed his hands on his jeans, "If there's one thing that my Granddad taught me, is that trust is earned, just as respect is earned.The way you've helped me out with all of this…it makes me want to earn your trust, and now that I'm an Immortal like you guys….it'll take some time for me to earn it, but I don't mind,"

I had to smile, that swelling feeling I was getting from hearing his words was enough to drive those inner feelings of guilt and uneasiness away like a rush of wind.He made it sound so easy and casual in how he worded it, and yet it also sounded like a declaration at the same time.It was all insane, and yet easy at the same time. 

"You sound so sure of yourself," I said to him, then seeping him look a bit shy and sheepish. 

"I'm a bit cocky at times," he confessed, a light chuckle on his lips as I just grinned.

"It's not cocky," I said in a counter-statement, "Sounding sure of yourself is a wonderful trait.it's both confident and assertive, you don't get those traits these days,"For a split second, I could have sworn I saw him blush briefly along his cheeks as I just smiled widely at him.I just took a good drink from my wine and then gave him a curious eye.

"So, since we're leaving tomorrow and head over to France, do you know French?" I asked, changing the subject as Oliver leaned back in his chair and cracked a grin.

" _À peine_ ," he replied smoothly, having my smile get a bit bigger as I then pointed at him.

" _Votre français est bien parlé_ ," I replied smoothly, although now he looked like a deer caught in the headlights.I had to smirk at him since it felt like he was trying to figure out what to say back to me, but he was stumped.He took a good chug from his wine and he groaned.

"Okay," He said in an amused tone, "I'm gonna confess, I'm not that good."

We both laughed.For me, it was a good start.

* * *

**Pigna, France**

Going back to my house that was hidden away in France, for now, was out of the question.I understood, and thankfully Nicky and Joe had a small villa of a home in the outskirts of Pigna France.It was one of their get-away homes they would flock to for months at a time when there weren't any mercenary missions to go on, and I haven't been yet.The last time they were there together was in the early 2000's, but they had anonymously paid a housekeeper under the table for the past twenty years for upkeep and maintenance. 

We were on a winding road that took us along the coast, seeing the piercing blue waves hitting the French beaches and seeing locals and tourists already going into the waters.The smells of the local orchids and wineries were filling the car we rented while Joe was driving this time.Nicky was in the passenger seat, Oliver and I were in the back.

Andy and Nile were in their own rental car right behind us, which left the fours of us in the first car looking at the scenery around us.We got into some light summer clothes, apart from the dreary black attire we wore in New York.Thankfully, Nicky had some spare summer clothes for Oliver to wear, so now in the car he was sporting a light blue shirt, bright blue jeans, and gray sneakers along with a gray dress shirt that was open and loose on him. I could tell it was making himself feel a bit more at home with us in a new set of clothes.

I was amazed at the high cliffs that were next to us as we were winding through the countryside.The scattered orchids and emerald green trees that roamed the hills made me smiled as I then looked over at Oliver, seeing him peer out the window in wonder at the scenery with his sunglasses on and the wind blowing through his brown hair,

"You've never been to France before?" I asked him, moving my Ray-Ban sunglasses up my nose a bit.

"Only Paris, nowhere else sadly.I never got the chance to do a lot of traveling before I enlisted," Oliver answered, Nicky looking over his shoulder at Oliver as Joe was making a turn.

"The town we're going to now is nice and small, the perfect French town for us to lay low in for a while.You'll like it, it's very quiet and peaceful," Nicky said from the passenger's seat, "We'll have to take you to one of our favorite restaurants tonight once we're settled."

"Do you like French food, Oliver?" Joe as he was driving.

"I've never had it before," He sheepishly answered.I gave him a shocked look, though I meant well as Nicky and Joe chuckled. Oliver looked lost like he wasn't catching onto the joke.

"I think you just offended Eleanor," Joe said in a smirk as Oliver looked over at me, having me just grin and shake my head while Joe kept talking, "No worries, Oliver.You'll love the French food here.There's another great restaurant, not our favorite but it's second in line to it of course, but it sits on a rather large cliff looking out into the peninsula.We'll take you there another night if you like,"

"Sure, that does sound lovely," Oliver said with a small smile, "It's bad enough I don't have a full range of eating different kinds of food,"

"That'll come in time," I reassured him, "With the traveling comes trying all kinds of food.I think my favorite though is Italian,"

"Good girl," Nicky said in an amused tone as Joe laced their fingers together in the middle of the armrest.

"How about Italian?" I asked Oliver, "Please tell me you like Italian,If you don't, then you'll break poor Nicky's heart,"Oliver grinned and shook his head as he sat towards me.

"Oh no, I love it, especially pasta.I love pasta," He said in a grin, "We used to make it from scratch from home,"

"Really?" Nicky asked, perking up a bit as he turned to look at Oliver with interest.I had to smile from how Nicky's face was looking right at Oliver in fascination.

"My mom learned from a neighbor.I loved it when she made pasta from scratch for dinner," Oliver explained, then he suddenly went quiet and cleared his throat.He looked out the window, and from I could see next to him, he was trying not to cry in front of us from thinking of his mother.Carefully I placed a hand on his arm, not knowing what else to do.

Nicky looked from him over to me, giving me a somber look.It was slowly sinking in for Oliver now since we left America, this new world and life we were thrusting him into.I was glad that most of the people in our group were compassionate for him, wanting him to go at his own pace.Andy was good about it too, though I could tell her patience was less than the others.None the less, we were all trying to help Oliver in this transition as best we could.

"You know what," Nicky said, seeing that we both were watching Oliver go quiet in the car, "We're gonna eat in tonight at the house," Joe cocked his head over in Nicky's direction as I saw the wheels turning in Nicky's head, "I don't know if Eleanor ever told you yet, Oliver, but I am exceptionally good at making pasta from scratch,"

Oliver perked up a bit, looking over a Nicky with a small glimpse of hope in his bright eyes.

"You can make pasta yourself?" he asked, almost sheepishly and trying to get back into the familiar conversation.Nicky grinned.

"I should hope so since I've been around for a millennium," He said in a chuckle, Oliver finally giving him a small smile, "I went to culinary school at least 5 times in my lifetime, and every time I learned how to make homemade pasta, homemade sauce, everything Italian you can think of."

"Nicky's our residential cook in the group," Joe said in agreement as we were making another wide turn, "He knows how to make everything divine…..just not sushi."

I snorted as Nicky gave Joe a death glare and Joe just laughed.Oliver was chuckling too from the look Nicky was giving him.

"It was one time, and I didn't think I was going to have that kind of food allergic reaction," Nicky said to him calmly, but I saw the agitation on his face.I had to lean over to Oliver.

"It was back in the 1900s and we were in Japan.After he took the bite, he was so green in the face we thought he was going to completely vomit," I whispered to him since now Nicky giving me an incriminating look.

" _Sois gentil_." He warned me, but I winked at him.

" _Je suis toujours_ ," I replied fluently as he looked back at Oliver with a grin.

"We'll make one of my favorite dishes tonight, and we'll have it with pesto, homemade pesto.You like pesto, yes?" he asked.

"Yea, I love it," he replied, pausing for a moment before he cleared his throat, "You don't have to do all that for me, you know."

"I think we do," Joe replied with a smile on his face, "You can never go wrong with a home-cooked meal out here in the country, filling your lungs with the ocean air and having a full stomach.It'll be a good night, Oliver.Count on it.Besides, if we're gonna be Immortal together we're gonna be enjoying it together, just as a family would do,"

"Which reminds me," Nicky said to Joe as he looked away from us over to Joe, "We need to re-stock our wine supply.We're low on red wine, that won't do."

"God forbid you are low on wine general," I joked, which Joe grinned widely.

"If I remember correctly, we have at least twenty bottles in our wine cellar," Joe explained, crackling his knuckles with his fingers as we were still driving along the road, "But you're right, Habibi.We'll get at least ten more."

"At this rate, we're all going to be alcoholics!" I lightly scolded them, but we were grinning.We were going inland sightly during on the main road for another five minutes before Joe took us to the left along a long dirt road that was picking up dust behind us.I found us moving and weaving through some olive trees that were of a decent height.I breathed in the distinct smell, having me sigh and smiled in bliss.

"The trees are growing in nicely," Joe hummed as I watched row after row of olive trees, then seeing lemon trees right after with the small burst of citrus hitting our noses, "Tomorrow I'll have to go harvest some of the lemons and olives."

"I'll join you," I said to him, leaving back in my chair as I rearranged my sunglass I was wearing, "It'll be nice to breathe them all in at the break of dawn."

"We'll have to give some extra money to the caretakers," Nile said to Joe with a smile, "They've taken such good care of our home since we've been gone for this long."

"I'll wire them some money tonight when we get the chance, after dinner," Joe said as he squeezed Nicky's shoulder, then breaking into a wide smile. "Here we are, kids."

Both Oliver and I peered out the window, seeing how Joe pulled us to a stunning villa that took my breath away.it was hidden in some willow trees that were swaying in the summer wind, the shadows not hiding the beauty of the single-story but a rather large villa.It looked in every way French, stone walls, and pale blue window shutters.There was a small herb garden around the corner and a row of lavender underneath some of the windows, moving with the wind and swaying like it was in a dance.It was small and cozy, yet grand and complex.

Of course, it was definitely Joe and Nicky.

I was in utter shock as we pulled up to the front of the house, Joe turning the car off and hopping out as Nicky was opening the trunk of the car.I was amazed at the house itself, almost lost in my own thought as Oliver too looked shocked by the sheer house itself. 

I had to give out a snort of a laugh from how insane this place looked, and yet how it was perfect for both Joe and Nicky, "Of course you would have a fucking villa like this out on the coast of France," I grumbled as Nicky chuckled with a couple of the bags in his hand.Joe was texting on the phone as he walked over to grab one of the bags from Nicky.

"You two have a lot of explaining to do," I warned them both.Nicky raised his eyebrow at me.

"I don't know what you're talking about," he said in a shrug, then looking over at Oliver and how he was drinking it all in, "And before you ask, we don't own houses all over the world." 

Oliver gulped, opening and closing his mouth like a fish as he then shook his head, "I wasn't going to say that.But this is a great house, Nicky.”

“I’m sure you wouldn’t have said a word, you’re a true gentleman.And thank you," he said as he patted Oliver on the arm, "Joe and I only have this house and a house in Malta with our old aliases."

"Don't start talking to him about Malta.You'll scar him," I warned Nicky as we were all walking together up to the front doors.Joe placing his phone in his pocket as he was now fishing out the key.

"Where's Nile and Andy?" Nicky asked.

"They're on a quick supply run back in town," Joe replied as he finally got his key out, "I told them to grab some alcohol while they're out and about.Nile told me too that Andy was going to show her one of the watering holes that we showed her when we bought the place,"

"Okay, first of all, not fair," I said in a huff, Joe and Nicky chuckled as Joe was unlocking the front door, "Second of all, and I will say it again: you two have a lot of explaining to do about this place.This is literally heaven on earth and you have yet to tell me!"

"Oh, _Sorella_ …we'll have time for that," Joe said to me as he pushed the doors wide open for us. 


	22. Breathe With Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is another emotional chapter, and we'll dive into more action after this. But I figured that an emotional moment was much needed!

**Pigna, France**

The villa was a dream.It felt like a dream.

They had a sprawling house that was mere feet away from a cliff overlooking the sea.The house itself was very old, but with plenty of work and upkeep through the years they've had it, Joe and Nicky kept it in good shape to last a bit longer.Joe was quite proud to give Oliver and I the grand tour as Nicky was getting things arranged and ready to make dinner for us that night, already being busy and humming to himself as he turned on the radio that was on the kitchen counter.They were so domestic that it was almost nauseating. 

The open living room with massive couches and a loveseat that all faced the ocean with the massive bay windows and curtains flowing in the wind, small blankets were sprawled out on the arms of the couches along with pillows showed me that there were plenty of nights of either one of them or both of them sleeping out in the living room.Their kitchen was perfect for a cook like Nicky, a little cramped but every piece of equipment had a spot and place.The stove was connected to the island in the middle of the kitchen, pans hanging overhead on racks and their pantry tucked in the corner with their spices and staples.There was even a smaller closet that they turned into their wine cellar, which had plenty of wine already waiting for us to use.

The house had 3 bedrooms, one den had had a pull out bed from the couch and the TV that I assumed was for watching sports, 2 bathrooms, and one powder room near the kitchen.There was also a small reading room tucked away near Nicky and Joe's bedroom, nice and small but filled to the brim with books and documents they collected. 

They had a small separate guest house tucked away in the back near the herb garden, the building was surrounded by lavender and sweet honeysuckle.The guest house used to be a garden shed but they rebuilt it for sleeping quarters, making a brand new shed a bit closer to the front of the house.Near the back of the house stood a sprawling patio and a staircase that lead down to a somewhat seen path that could be taken to the private beach with the walk that took about 4 minutes to and from. 

Once we were done with the tour, Joe invited us to get our things settled and get some rest in for Andy and Nile returned from their adventure in town.It felt like both Oliver and I breathed in the sea air was getting our shoulders to unwind slightly and feel at rest.I could see it on Oliver's face as he was watching the waves roll through on the beach below, his mind was turning with all that is new.He was at the patio, holding a glass of water in his hand as I walked over to him, hoping to understand a bit more from him.

"It's a lovely home," I hummed, seeing him look away from the beach and over to me, a small smile on his lips.

"It's very lovely," he said in agreement, "And this isn't a safe house, is it?"

"Not at all," I reassured him, "With us, especially with Andy, safe houses are places we can lay low for a short amount of time before we move on with the next job or assignment.This place, and a house I have out more inland in France, it more of our actual home, or a feeling of a home,"I explained, seeing him think about it and take a drink of his water, "As long as we hide in the shadows, away from the world, what good is it not to have a place to call home,"

"It makes sense," He commented.

"Plus, we're gonna stay here a bit longer now.There's no mission to go on or any assigned we were given.Andy wants to train you and get you ready in case something does come along, it'll be natural for you then," I explained some more as he then gave me grave look.Almost like he was afraid.

"I'm not…I don't think," He tried, but it wasn't coming out.I just watched him, sensing how he was stumbling around a bit in his head, "This is all weird for me, being an Immortal and all and…I don't know why it had to be me.I don't feel like I'm a fighter or warrior, I'm just…me.Whoever the fuck that is,"

This internal struggle he was going through made me feel a bit sad for him.Settling into a new life, no longer allowed to see his family and see them all age and grow old.It was killing him slowly from the inside out and how it was all thrust upon him.I had to find a way to show him how it wasn't all so bad.

"I think you are a warrior," I said to him kindly, seeing him give me an intense stare, "Warriors start from somewhere, all of them do.You fought in the military, you fought for what you thought was right and good.To me, that's a true mark of a warrior and how a warrior functions.The rest will come in time, and we'll be there to help you," I saw a small glint in his eyes as I was telling him all of these things, the word of affirmation were enough for him at that moment.I remembered in the past, in his dreams that we shared, that he felt alone and was in pain.Maybe, all of us being there together, would change that for the better for him, 

"Oliver, Eleanor!Come inside, the girls are here!" Nicky called from inside the house, both Oliver and I looked over to see him inside waving at us to come in as Joe was going out the front door.I grinned, looking back at Oliver and nudging him slightly with my shoulder.

"Take it day by day," I said to him, seeing him give me a small smile, "That's all you can do for now on.The rest will come, I promise it will,"

"Thanks, Eleanor," he thanked, having me smile and squeeze his forearm within my fingers very briefly before I walked away from him.I could have sworn I felt him watching me as I walked away, but I was still feeling a bit better in tasing some of that uncertainty that he was experiencing. 

Even with that flicker, I felt within my chest.

* * *

We ate Nicky's homemade pasta outside on the patio as the sun was going down, all 6 of us huddled around the outside dining table with good spirits as the crisp air was coming through the open house. We all watched in anticipation when Oliver took the first bite, seeing how it made his face warm all over and he closed his eyes in bliss. It made us all cheer, and Nicky looked beyond proud in his work on the pasta. Joe poured the wine, all of us leaning back in our chairs with full stomachs and light conversation about the villa.Andy was the only one who knew about the villas, whereas the rest of us were asking questions about the surrounding land. 

Nicky and Joe found this place on a limb from coming through during a mercenary stakeout that was taking place not too far away, the both of them loving the charm and timeless feel it had.After their mission, they both walked over to see that it was long forgotten, the previous owner and his family left after an earthquake came through.They bought the house and property, fixing it up and giving breathing some life back into the walls and floorboards. 

Ever since then, they planted the Lemon and Olive trees in the orchard in front of the villa, paid their housekeeper his family anonymously to keep it stable and livable in case they wanted to come back for a few weeks at a time.The housekeeper took care of the home and surrounding area, and in return, they were paid handsomely to stay afloat.

It was such a lovely story to hear.

Once the plates were taken and washed, we all went with our wine glasses in hand to the living room as Andy finally spoke up on the serious matter at hand.

"We can stay here for a few months, maybe, so we can get Oliver trained and ready in case someone else comes along," She explained to the group as she looked at Oliver.He was sitting next to me, clutching his glass in a death grip from the near notion of going through some intense training.The rest of us could sense it, even Andy, and she gave him an attempt of a warm smile.

"We'll go slow," She reminded him from her spot in a chair, "Basics in fighting, learning new languages, all of that.We'll have a good amount of time to go slow and not rush anything, but I want you to understand," He played, seeing how Oliver was watching her intensely as she leaned forward on her elbows that were resting on her legs, "I wanna make sure you can handle yourself in anything that could come your way for now on.You have military training, which is a plus, but it's not the same for what you'll go through in the future."

"I understand," Oliver agreed, nodding his head as he slightly paused, "I don't want to be slow…or a burden about it, though,"There was a twinge of empathy through all of us in how he said it and was looking at Andy.Maybe he thought he had to live up to her expectations instantly, and to be honest, Andy had that bar up real high all of these years before there was never an Immortal that came so quickly.Booker was the last one, but now that both Nile and Oliver were in the mix and they became Immortals so fast that it threw off the rhythm of the group. 

Thankfully, Nile was the one to bring it back.

"You won't," Nile reassured him as she was sitting in a loveseat next to the both of us, "We'll all help you," 

"Of course we will," Nicky hummed in agreement, Joe nodding his head at Oliver.Oliver then reluctantly looked over at me as I was sitting next to him.I gave him a warm smile, knowing that I already voiced my opinion about it earlier with him that day out on the patio. I knew Oliver believed me, what I told him.But I felt like he needed to hear it from me again. 

"We will be with you throughout all of this," I explained calmly and with kindness.I knew he had to hear it not just from me but from all of us in the group.I knew Andy's concern, she wasn't going to stay around for that much longer, and she needed to make sure that this group will keep going and carry one without her when that time came.Andy told Oliver about that downside to all of this, and seeing his face was enough for me to see that all of this new reality for him might have been a bit much. 

We all knew, including Oliver, that her time was limited, but none of them knew that Andy and talked about the safety of Nile and how I had to protect.Now it was going to be the same with Oliver.Nicky and Joe would still be there, but in comparison to them, I was closer in age to both Nile and Oliver.They'll look to me, and I'll be there for them.

"How about we relax for a few days," Andy suggested with Oliver, all of us looking at her and see the tough demeanor that she would usually have started to unwind a bit, "And then we can get into training, proper mercenary training, okay?"

Oliver nodded his head, the mood in the room was a bit lighter then.I knew then that we were going to be fine.

* * *

That very first night I had a panic attack, all from a nightmare.

I dreamt I was back on the metal table, being stabbed over and over again by the same doctor, seeing his glint fo a smile in my head as he was killing me again…….again…..again.

I woke up in a cold sweat, feeling the phantom pains from the dream.I was in darkness, my room only lit by the moonlight and the only sound that was heard were the rolling waves from the ocean not too far away.My window was wide open, having me see the stars twinkling in the stars and blinking lightly against the blackness of the sky.

Nicky had me stay in one of the bedrooms, Nile in the second bedroom, and Andy stayed in the guesthouse on her own.Oliver was more than content staying in the den with the pull-out couch, having his own space and room to unwind.And with Nicky and Joe in the master bedroom to themselves, we were all tucked away for the night.

My feet were carrying me before I could even stop myself, walking out of my bedroom, down the hallway, and out in the back patio of the house.The house was silent and still as I felt the cool night again my skin.My mind felt like it slipped away again, having me remember those moments all the years ago, and they weren't leaving my head as I was leaning against the railing. 

I felt it along my skin, the pull of a needle for the drag of a scalpel.My bones ached from the past moments they were broken or snapped, and my head was spinning with the memories that plagued me. I knew I was in a safe place, away from there and away from danger, I knew it, but my brain was tricking me into thinking that I wasn't safe anymore.Like, 80 years never went by and I was back being held against my will like a lab rat. The iron railing in front of me was pressed against my lower stomach, having me look down at where my stomach was being indented into the iron rail. 

Sterile.Barren for the rest of my Immortal life.

This was always a constant battle for me to get over, to let it pass me by.If I was a normal, mortal woman, I should be devastated.But yet, I challenged myself if there was ever a time when I thought I wanted to be a mother.Was it that bad?Was I conditioned as a woman to yearn to bear children and raise them?It never crossed my mind until it was taken from me, anti felt like not only I was robbed, but violated at the same time.

I wanted this allot be over, to no longer be stuck on a loop in my head and making me feel weak time and time again.The first time, I was angry, pushing the others away and wanting to be alone.The second time, back in Bern after I killed The Wolf, it was draining and I felt so weak and numb.But now, going through the phases motions of the after-effects, I didn't know what it was.

The Wolf made it all come back, and I regretted it.

I lowered my head against the railing, grasping it with both hands for dear life I felt my own body betraying me like I was drowning and gasping for air. It was harder to breathe now, since every time I tried I felt myself die again.I slammed my eyes shut, seeing it all play out as I was trying to breathe but it sounded like a sob.It felt like I was drowning, over and over trying to get a breath in but my lungs were filled with water.It made me think of Quynh, how she experienced that in real life for centuries on end.Another breath was me taking a bullet to the heart, I took another breath and I was being waterboarded for minutes and minutes on end.

Breathe….stabbed in the lower stomach

Breathe….My skin peeling off

Breathe…… Extracting my bone marrow

Breathe……being violated by one of the soldiers

Breathe……sterile……sterile…..sterile……

I opened my eyes, tears pouring down my face and a hand was on my back, very gentle and calm as I was looking out at the sea.My hands were still in an iron grip on the railing.I hung my head, my shoulder blades were up and my shoulders were against my ears as the hand on my back was gentle and steady.I knew that touch, and I cringed thinking that I made him wake up.

"How bad is it?" I heard behind me, a warm and yet gravely tone.

I gulped, another wave of tears wanted to surface and come down my cheeks.I was watching the ocean, seeing the waves come in and out with ease because of the moon's energy and gravity.It made me want to vomit, it made me want to escape my brain and get all of those notions out of my head into the world to just take it all away from me.But I finally found my voice.

"I was back there," I said in a hoarse tone, my eyes were wet and my hands were shaking on the railing, "I felt everything….everything he did to me…what they did to me."

I cringed when I voiced it, already knowing it to be true, and how it was raw and within my chest, bursting out at the seams and through my pores.I could feel it in my throat in how it felt like I was being swallowed whole, no longer able to breathe.I could feel myself about to hyperventilate on the spot, going through another panic attack as I then felt my knees wanting to buckle underneath me.

A second hand reached over to grab my hand from the railing, lacing our fingers together with palm to palm as I was trying to breathe.The hand on my back was rubbing soothing circles along my back, putting enough pressure before sprawling out his fingers against my back.

"Take a good breath with me," He said calmly to me, having me feel the pressure of the hand on my back and his hand in my own.I closed my eyes, they were already hurting from my tears, as I was trying to take slow even breaths.It was hard a first before I felt some shuffling around to my left side where my laced hand was then pressed against a solid chest, right near the heart.

"Breathe with me, Eleanor," he said again, not demanding but soft.I felt his breath beneath my fingers as I tried to breathe just like him.It took a few times before I did get the hang of it and finally felt my heartbeat going down.My throat was opening back up again, and those memories were slowly going back into my brain for now.After what felt like a dozen breaths were taken, I finally stood up and sighed.Opening my eyes again and looking over to my left, seeing who was there to help me through this panic attack.His face was bathed in the moonlight, showing the softness in his eyes and the slight bags that were seen underneath from his slumber.

Joe.

He was staring me, looking so concerned and yet gentle with me as we were standing there together, side by side.He was wearing a shirt and boxers for his pajamas, his hair was showing clear cases of bed head but it looked perfect for him in the dead of night. Lowering my hand from his chest, I rubbed my arm to keep myself warm.I knew what he was thinking, and I was afraid he was going to say it out loud.I was cringing it, but I knew it had to be said from him none the less.

"How long have you been dealing with this?" he asked, sounding so concerned about it as his hand that was on my back was gently going up and down my spine for more comfort on my end.I took in a major deep breath, giving him an honest look.

"A few times a month, ever since it happened," I admitted to him, seeing the pain on his face as he was registering it all.His face and eyes went from curiosity to concern within seconds.Of course, it sounded insane, how I would have to deal with theses kind pf panic attacks a few times every month for the past 80 years.At first, it was downright crazy and made me feel even more delusional about myself in how I was dealing with it.But as the years went on, being on my own, I did plenty of research on surviving trauma and the tall tell signs of severe trauma.

"Eleanor," he said in such a sad tone, searching my eyes with his brown orbs, "You should have said something to us,"

"That's the problem, Joe," I commented, "It's all in my head anyhow.There wouldn't have been anything you and the others could do in help." 

"You don't know that," he said urgently, though I shook my head.

"One of the common traits and symptoms to PTSD is panic attacks and flashbacks to the event," I explained, sniffling a bit as I wiped my nose with the back of my hand.Joe looked at me confused as I dryly chuckled, "I found out I'm suffering from Post Traumatic Stress Disorder, technically I was diagnosed with it back in the 1950s when I started going to Medical School out in London,"

"Oh Eleanor," He said in a sorrowful tone, but I kept going.

"I thought I could handle it on my own," I said, looking down at my bare feet that stood next to his, "I thought…I thought I was getting better at it.But this whole thing with The Wolf…how he said I was barren….it made me remember it all.It triggered me….and it didn't really hit me hard until I got my nightmare just now.I don't know why I can't…I just can't get over it,"Itried to catch a tear that's escaping but it was too late, having me see it fall and hit the spot between Joe and me on the ground.Joe was standing so still, and as I watched him, I could see him unfolding to pure sadness and empathy for me.

" _Sorella_ ," he said in a low tone, pulled me into his arms, and having me rest my head against his chest, his chin on top of my head as his arms engulfed me in such protection it made my heartache.We were slightly swaying in the cold as I wrapped my arms around his waist and I felt my hair pick up in the wind.

"What that man did to you was wrong beyond words," he said to me in our embrace, "There was no sign of decency in him, and that fact that he did all of those things to you…I could have killed him with my own two hands,"

"Joe, please—" I wanted to beg him not to say such things since it sounded so cruel coming from Joe, but he shook his head against my own.

"You're my sister, Eleanor.Your heart is far too kind for this world, and for that to be tainted by such evil…it kills me knowing that he tried to do that to you.And now to hear you went through these nightmares and…these attacks on your own.It breaks my heart," He explained as he hugged me a pinch tighter as I did the same, breathing him in and closing my eyes in the process, "But it also shows me how strong you are.Your strength inside of you makes me yearn to have that in my life,"

"But you do," I reasoned, "You're strong,"

"My strength mostly comes from Nicky, I'll admit to that.But you have your strength on your own and you use it to your advantage and for goodwill.I only wish I can take this pain you feel,"

"I know," I reassured him, "I know you would, and the others too."

"Please don't keep us in the dark with is," Joe pleaded with me as I cringed a bit in hearing the pain in his voice, "We can find a way to ease this for you….to make this easier for you."

"I've been researching some online sources the last couple of years," I admitted to him calmly, "Those have helped me with the past couple of episodes that I had.A technology perk I guess," 

Joe briefly chuckled as I took in a rather large breath, almost snuggling into him some more as we were still wrapped in each other.It felt oddly safe with Joe, he had that trait about him that I loved so dearly.

"Does Nicky know you're out here with me?" I had to ask sheepishly, already thinking of the worst and now I was going to get this kind of treatment from Nicky later one.

"No," Joe replied, "I was the one who woke up.I had to get water from the kitchen when I saw you come out here alone.At first, I thought you were sleepwalking, you used to do that every once in a while, remember?"

I had to chuckle, "Yes, and it almost got me in trouble a few times.Poor Nicky, he thought that I was going to walk into the ocean when I did that in Nassau,"Joe laughed silently too, having me feel a pinch better by all of this.It was on the tip of my tongue and I was so afraid to ask him since I felt like I already knew the answer.But Joe pressed a gentle kiss on my forehead.

"I won't say anything to Nicky until you're ready," he reassured me, having me grin against his chest, "I won't tell anyone else.It's for you to decide, but I do hope you know that we all love and care for you.Even Oliver,"

"He barely knows me," I said in a low tone, "And he would see me as a freak,"

"Ah," Joe sighed, "I highly doubt that.Oliver has an optimistic soul, and has gentleness within it that I see when he talks to you,"

"I don't see that," I wanted to argue since I was still trying to keep that space between Oliver and I.It was so soon for me to think of such things, but hearing it from Joe made it almost a bit too real for me. 

"Of course you don't, but we all do.Trust me, Eleanor, you're doing right by him," Joe reminded me. I said nothing else with that as we both were still wrapped up in each other and standing there on the patio.I needed this, some sense of comfort from someone else, and it was what I was missing the past 80 years or so when I was alone in the world. 

Those nights were scary, not knowing how to handle it and calm myself down.But as the years went by, learning the tricks to going through something like this thanks to my research in Medical School, it slowly got better.But this, being held by someone whom I considered my brother and my family, was even better.

"We should go inside," I said, almost like a suggestion, because I felt like this was going to be awkward for him to hold me as if we were lovers when his lover was sleeping in their room.

"Not yet, just a bit longer out here," Joe reassured me as one of his arms was around my shoulders and his other arm was lower, but not too low.I had to grin against his shirt, "It's a beautiful night tonight,"

"Are you trying to woo me?" I asked him, feeling a smile against my head, "Sorry to tell you, but you're about 600 years too late, and I happen to like your better half,"

"I would never dare," he replied as I squeezed him slightly in how sincere he sounded with me, "He is my better half, and I have been beyond blessed with Nicky.But I also have been blessed by you, _Sorella_.I'll tell you over and over until I'm blue in the face and you'll be sickened by me: you're my tribe and family.Noting less than that will be acceptable for me,"

"For one, I'll never get sickened by you," I countered, leaning back a bit to look up at him and he was gazing at me with a loving smile, "And secondly….thank you. I needed to hear that tonight,"

I never thought I would show this side of me to Joe, let alone the others before.I didn't know if it was a sense of pride within me, not wanting to be completely exposed to them.I trusted them with my life, they knew more about me in ways that I didn't know about myself. 

They knew my favorite pasta dish, my favorite flowers, my favorite classical music pieces, but they also knew the deeper stuff.They knew how the sound of rain reminded me of the earlier years of my Immortal life and how it was lonely, how I would try to help the children more than the adults when children were involved in battles and wars.They knew how I would still pray in small churches and chapels when we would cross them, and they knew how my heart would still be both tender and then tough at the same time.

But they still loved me.

"You're very welcome," Joe replied to me in his softer smile I ever saw him in.I needed that reminder, and I wasn't going to forget it ever again. 


	23. Santo Cielo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another smallish chapter, but I'll get to the action soon enough!

The next few days were nothing but bliss for us at the villa. Lazy morning and long afternoons hiding away from the sun when it as too hot, diving into the crisp waters of the ocean, and finding a small reflection of peace in the chaotic world we lived in. 

The first morning at the villa was spent harvesting the olives and lemons from the grove and orchard in front of the villa. Joe and I went on our own, talking about memories and adventures we went on that were memorable and also a fluke. It was already warm when we were halfway down, filling up the old pick up truck that Joe and Nicky had stood away in the garage with baskets upon baskets of the food. By the time we were done and heading back to the house, we have more olives and lemons that we bargain for, but it made Nicky ecstatic to use them in his recipes.

The rest of the time was for our leisure. Every other night we would go out to a restaurant, helping Oliver dive into more French food, much to my pleasure. Oliver enjoyed it though, and I could tell he was very slowly coming into normalcy with us as a group. It was still baby steps though, those first few days of rest before we were training him were very much needed.

Nile would go running in the mornings, a Marine habit that she never got rid of, and by the time I was finishing my breakfast she would come in sweaty and exhausted, but glad she ran. After the third morning, Oliver joined in with the run since he too was military trained and had to run a bit in his time in the British Air Force. I could tell it was a bit of a relief for him to go running and not be timed for it or have to worry about what was on the end of the road. 

Andy liked her solo time, she was always a creature of habit when it came to being alone. She would work on the handle grip on her awe, brush up on the ancient Greek texts that were hidden in the library thanks to Nicky and Joe, or just sit out near the water deep in her thoughts. We wished we knew what she was thinking about it, but we never asked. We wanted to give her that kind of privacy, but I also had a hankering that she was thinking of how to train Oliver properly.

Since it was their home, Nicky and Joe would move about to and fro in the house. When he wasn't sketching or painting, Joe would find something to fix in the house, whether it was a leaky pipe in the bathroom or a broken window sill, and he would occupy most of his day getting the small repairs done and over with. It soothed him, having him use his hands and have his mind occupied. Whereas Nicky, who was more prone to reading by himself, would be tucked in one of the larger chairs in the living room, feet tucked underneath him as he read intensely to let the hours slip by.

As for me, I found myself going towards the ocean and jumping into the waves. Every day right after breakfast, I would go down with a towel in hand along with a spare one-piece suit that I bought in town after our first night at the villa, jumping into the water and swimming for a bit before resting out on the sand. I couldn't help it, the blue waters and the rolling waves reminded me of Nassau and how they were powerful and yet peaceful at the same time. I never thought of the notion of having a previous life, but if I did, I might have been some kind of sea creature or fish. The ocean, even the sound of the ocean, was something that calmed by heart. 

Joe never mentioned to Nicky, or anyone else in the group, about my panic attack in the middle of the first night there. I was glad he kept his word, but I could see every once in a while he would give me some kind of look, asking me silently if I was okay. I would smile back, every time, because he and I both knew deep down that I could make it after all. I had my own time to tell the rest of them, but it wasn't that time just yet. I wondered when that time was going to come, maybe while we were at the villas or something later down the road. But until then, Joe and I held our silent agreement together.

One late morning I was reading one of the local papers at the dining table, Oliver sat next to me as he was drinking his coffee black, and Joe was cleaning up the breakfast mess at the kitchen, turning on the radio to some classical music. He turned up the volume a bit as he then cleared his throat to get my attention. I looked over at him over the top of the paper.

"What song is this, Eleanor?" Joe asked, having me turn my head to listen to the song as Oliver looked a bit confused. Joe just crossed his arms and leaned against the counter, watching me with a smirk on his face. 

"She knows classical music?" Oliver asked Joe in curiosity as I leaned back my chair, trying to pin-point the right title with the instruments and the notes being played.

"She knows it, studied it, and has listened to it almost religiously in the past," Joe explained as he walked over and sat down on my other side at the table, "It's a game I like to play with her, since she has listened to hundreds, if not thousands, of pieces in her life. I have yet to stump her in the past 300 years. In fact," He got up from the chair, reached into the back pocket of his jeans, and was pulling out a small wad of cash that was folded in the middle. Placing it in the middle of the table, Joe smirked at me and was having me chuckle at him.

"300 says you won't get it," He challenged, sitting back in his chair and folding his hands behind his head as if he already won. I've played this game with him, and the others, for quite some time. The others gave up after I was naming pieces like it was nothing, but Joe was persistent and kept playing this game with me. It was a fun game I loved to play with Joe and Joe alone.

Oliver looked over at me with his eyes, clearly wanting to hear my answer as well. I then gave Joe a wide grin, seeing him cock his head at me as I folded my hands in front of me like I was about to show all of my cards in a game of poker.

"String Quintet in C Major…." I trailed off, seeing Joe tilted his head at me now, even leaning in slightly as if I was truly stumped, but I chuckled, "G. 324 Op. 30. by Boccherini."

"Damnit!" Joe said in a slight grimace as I chuckled, reaching over to my rewards and placing it in my jeans pocket as Oliver looked at me in amazement. I just shrugged at Oliver as I threw up my hands and pointed a finger at Joe.

"It's too easy, Joe," I said to him with a roll of my eyes, "One of these days you'll gonna have to find something truly hard for me or else you might as well give up,"

"I'll never give up," Joe said in a chuckle, to which Oliver was now looking at me and pointing at the radio, still playing the music, but his eyes were on me.

"You know that song?" he asked, having me give him a soft smile.

"I've played it, a mere 3 dozen times," I explained, seeing him drop his hand to the table surface as I went on, "In fact, it was one of the audition pieces you had to play to get into the orchestra with both The Rome Symphony Orchestra and Berlin Philharmonic," 

"What do you play?" he asked, moving his chair over to face me a bit more.

"Cello," I answered, "Well, that and I can barely play the violin to begin with. But I prefer cello,"

"Let me guess, for a hundred years or so," Oliver said as a joke, but I shook my head.

"Not really," I answered back calmly, though now he was giving me a confusing look, "I only started playing back in the 1950s."

"Huh." He said, thinking to himself before he raised his eyebrow at me, "If you don't mind me asking, why'd you wait until then to play?"

I locked my eyes over to Joe, seeing him shift a bit in his seat and give me an intense stare. He and I both knew it was after I left the team, and I have yet to tell Oliver that part of my story. I was afraid to, that or it wasn't the right time. But I wasn't going to tell him there at the dining room table, it wasn't the proper time or place. I felt as though that talk had to come later, when that trust that I was trying to build with him would come later on down the road. It had to. 

Thankfully, the front door swung open a bit abruptly and we all looked. We could hear some kind of commotion out at the front door, Joe getting up from the table and walking over, clearly confused. We weren't expecting visitors, nor we were followed here since we've stayed at house 90% of the time. 

"What's going on—" he said but was silent immediately, a breathy chuckle on his lips. I wanted to go over too, but Oliver and I sat at the table in confusion as we heard a voice finally.

"Is Eleanor in the living room?" It was Nile talking to Joe, and she sounded like she was carrying something rather large and was making her sound like she was huffing and puffing.

"I'm at the dining table," I called back out, both Oliver and I were looking at each other in confusion. 

"Perfect! You need you close your eyes," She said from out of my view, I was now thoroughly bewildered.

"Why?" I asked.

"Don't ask questions, just do it," She replied shortly, in which I still wasn't convinced. 

"I don't understand—"

"Christ Almighty, close your goddamn eyes before I make Andy do it!"

I was shocked by Nile's outburst, but I was sighed knowing that I wasn't going to win with this battle. So I finally closed my eyes, not saying a word now as I heard some mumblings and moving of feet. I had to grin because it sounded like they were childcare trying to hide a present from me. But then again, I was just glad of the light mood. We all needed a light mood in those days there at the villa, and once the sounds were coming a bit closer, I shifted a bit in my seat.

"Not yet!" Nile said in excitement, having me chuckle as I shook my head.

"What is going on?" I asked to ask, not sounding mean but amused. Finally, the sounds and noises all came to a stop and I finally heard someone hush another person. This was getting to be a bit ridiculous as Nile cleared her throat.

"Okay," She said, almost trying to hide her squeal, "Open your eyes."

Once my eyes opened, it took me a moment to figure out what was going on. All of the group were watching me, almost in a half-circle, as Nile was holding in front of her a case that was shared precisely like an instrument. It took a split second, then my face lit up and a look of pure shock was on my face. 

I knew what this was.

"You got me a cello?" I asked in a light shocked tone, looking straight at Nile as she was on the verge of squealing. Her face was so bright and her smile was beyond wide. She nodded her head vigorously, Andy who was next to her wanted to roll her eyes as both Joe and Nicky were merely grinning with pride. 

"I couldn't help it! We were out and getting stuff when there was this music store, and I found this there," She explained, pointing to the cello case, "I asked the owner and he said that it was old and needed some work and maybe it'll take a while but—"

"Easy, Nile," Andy said as she placed a hand on her shoulder to stop her for rambling. But she still smiled none the less. I looked from Nile over to Andy now as Andy stared at me with her light eyes, "We figured we wanted to hear you play around here to give some uplift and some good music," 

I was at a loss of words, since it felt like this was my birthday. Clearly, it wasn't, not until June, which of course was not too far away at this point. But this was different, and I felt a huge wave of emotion about to come through me as the others were simply just watching me react to this. I didn't want to cry since it made me feel silly, but I didn't want to be stone face since Nile was watching me for a reaction. But I finally looked at her straight in the eyes, seeing how she was watching me with anticipation.

"Thank you, Nile," I thanked her, feeling it all in my heart as she was now beaming like the sun. I stood up from my chair, walking over a bit and carefully grabbing the case from Nile, feeling the weight of the handle within my fingers and palm as I placed it very gently on the dining room table. The others were all flooding around the table, Oliver included, and I was unbuckling the sides carefully. I could hear Nicky praising Nile silently in her ear when I opened the top, moving it carefully as I peered down at the cello itself.

It was an old cello for certain, but I saw the character in it. The color of the wood was gorgeous, a few posts that weren't polished or glistening against the light of the room but it was still there. The strings on the cello itself looked own, beyond worn as the were still arched, and the bow that as latched to the inside of the top also looked like it needed repair. But in the end, it made me grin as I placed my fingers on the surface of the cello. 

"As I said, it does need a lot of work," Nile said, almost in a grimace as I looked from the cello over to her, seeing a small look of grim on her face. Maybe she was reacting to how I was reacting to the condition of the cello, and it was hurting her inwardly as I gave her a small grin.

"It's wonderful," I said to her, seeing her now look at me almost in shock.

"It is?" She asked, confused as I nodded my head, looking back at the cello on the table in its case.

"It's in good condition for its' age," I said to her, seeing her briefly peer over to see what I was seeing, "It's a D'Luca, a great brand that has been around for some time, and the willow on the backside is beautiful. The strings are too thin, I can tell they're worn down so much by playing, but that's an easy fix," I took the cello out very carefully by the neck, feeling the lightness and weight of the cello as I then tilted it and looked at it up and down.

"And the bow," I felt like I was mostly talking to myself as I was looking at the bow that was still against the case, taking it out and looking at the horsehair on the string, "The horsehair is a bit brittle. But that's another good fix that I could do with some new hair and some wax too," 

"You're gonna fix it?" Oliver asked, not that be didn't believe me but he was more intrigued by it. I nodded as I placed the bow and the cello back in the case and grinned.

"It'll take a few hours, some elbow grease, but I can definitely do it," I answered, "I just need to go to the music store and get the right strings, some tape, and maybe some wax for the string. But, all in all, it'll be exciting for being some life back into this," I finally looked over at Nile, seeing that there was a massive look of relief on her face from me being happy with the present. 

Nicky squeezed her shoulder for some reassurance and calmness as I can tell she was just glad I liked it. I finally walked over and gave her a massive hug, feeling her hug me back. It was such a simple gesture, but it felt like she knew I was having some struggles within me and this would bring it back to life. 

"Thank you, Nile," I said against her ear, pulling away and framing her face gently in my hands, "I'll play for you as soon as its done,"

"How about a concert?" Joe asked, trying to sound light as I grinned.

"Of course," I replied, moving away from Nile and looking back at the cello, "Can I borrow the truck to go into town and get the supplies? I want to get started right away," 

"You don't have to ask," Nicky answered as he then reached into his pocket and took out the truck keys to hand to me. 

"Can I come along?" Oliver asked with a sense of hope was in his voice. All of the group was watching him as he was looking at me in interest. I was a bit floored in how genuine he sounded, almost excited. But it was the others and their reaction that got me a bit shocked. They were watching this small interaction, all of them seemed both shocked and amused. Nile was trying hard not to smile, hiding her mouth in her hand, Andy was just smirking from behind Nile and was not afraid to show it. Both Joe and Nicky were a bit shocked, though Joe was grinning and Nicky was a bit floored. I wanted to mentally tell them to back off and lay low since it clearly was seen that they all were making assumptions about Oliver and me.

"I think that would be lovely," I replied to him, though I gave the group next to them a quick glare. Oliver didn't see it, which I was grateful for, but they saw it and I could tell they got the message. Joe chuckled as Nile hid her smile even more, "In fact, do you want to go now before it gets busy down there?"

"Sure," Oliver, though he was already picking on the tension and awkward moment in the room, "I'll start the car,"

"Thanks, I'll be right behind you," I reassured him as I handed him the keys. We both started to walk over to the front door, though I was letting him go first to the truck. As he was walking away, out of earshot, I whirled around and glared at the group. All four of them were huddled together and watching us like hawks. 

"Whatever you all are thinking," I warned them all in a low tone, seeing them all watch me as I tilted my head in a warning, "Don't even think about it."

"I have no idea what you mean," Andy said nonchalantly, keeping her stone face. I felt like I was already being part of some kind of joke that was no necessary. I knew the inner workings and jokes of Joe and Andy, Nick not too much since he was more sincere, but I knew. The glances to one another when others weren't looking, silently conversations with the eyes, I caught them fair and square. 

" _Voglio dire che_!" I snapped in a lower tone, and now the mood shifted from the playfulness right into seriousness. No one said anything, and I saw the teasing that most of them harbor go fully out the window within a split second. Nile was throwing up her hands and no longer laughing, almost spooked from my outburst.

"I have no idea what you said, but I think I got it and I'll shut up," Nile said with a serious look now. I glared at both Nicky and Joe, both of them were saying nothing but I knew they were thinking about it. Joe only smiled, showing that he meant well, and Nicky looked a bit confused by it. Joe even nudged Nicky to show him all was well. I sighed, turning on my heel and walking out to the truck.

" _Santo cielo_ ," I said as I threw up my hands and walked out the door in a huff, slamming the door behind me. 

* * *

  
After Oliver and I made a run to the music store, I spent the rest of the day fixing the cello, hunched over the instrument that was laid out on a coffee table in the sitting room, and going at my own pace. I had the windows wide open to let the sea breeze come through as I was re-stringing the cello one string at a time. It was keeping my thoughts in one place and with one action in mind. 

I was still peeved with the others in how they were almost teasing me about my interaction with Oliver, or how he was interacting with me mostly. I didn't know why it both bothered me or even hit a nerve within me, but I knew too that it was partially me wanting to keep a barrier up with him. I had to because it was an inward battle with all that I was feeling in those dreams before he even died. Those dreams moved me in a way that scared me, and I knew I was afraid. But to act out on it, I couldn't do it.

There was a knock at the door, though I was still working as a head popped in. It was Andy, and for a split second I wanted to glare at her, but I decided not to as I was going from my cello over to the bow with a new set of horsehair to get ready.

"You were missing at lunch, so Nicky made you a sandwich." She said as she walked in with what looked like a BLT sandwich on a small plate and a smaller bowl of Kalamata Olives on the side. She carefully placed it on the end table next to me as I was still working. I could tell she was trying to find the right words to tell me, but it was never her strength when it came to this department.

"I'm guessing you're mad at us," Andy went on, sounding a bit uncomfortable now as I was aligning the horsehair in a precise manner.

"Mad? No," I said in a huff, "Agitated…if you want to call it that, then sure,"

"We were coming from a good place," Andy tried to reason, already sensing that she was about to be chewed out by me.

"I know you guys were," I said, resting my hands on the coffee table and taking a breath before I looked up at her, "But he doesn't need to see any of that, and I don't either,"

"Maybe we did come off of it a bit too much," Andy kept going, and I could tell she was trying to steer this around and make it a bit better, "Do you honestly think we would be cruel to tease you like that?"

"I don't know why you did in the first place," I grumbled going back to work on the bow. But then I heard Andy snort, having me pause, looking up at her and glare, "What?"

"You don't see it, do you?" She asked, having me think and then shrug at her.

"See what?" I asked, not understanding. She sighed, moving over to sit on the windowsill and fold her hands in her lap. 

"The boy looks at you like you hung every star in the fucking sky," She explained, though I was still looking at like a deer in the headlights since it didn't seem like that to me at all. I was minding my own business, and yet the others were seeing something else beyond the visions.

"What are you talking about?" I asked her, still confused. She gave me a smile that seemed both amused and yet stunned in how I was catching up with her.

"The boy likes you, Eleanor," She finally stated. And now I was just downright petrified and freaked out by it. Was I that oblivious? Did I really miss the signs, if there were any? It made me sit back in my chair and look beyond dumb. Andy could read it on my face, and maybe she thought I was going to react differently.

"You didn't know, did you?" She asked, and how I was shocked at her.

"Why would I know?" I asked her back, trying to raise my voice.

"It was a bit obvious," Andy explained with a shrug of her shoulders. as if it was nothing serious, "Ever since you two met in New York, he's always interested in you. Just you. The way he looks at you, and how he wants to know more about you,"

"You guys want to know more about me when you met me way back in the day," I countered back.

"It's not the same," She said in a sigh.

"And it's not safe," I said it a bit too quickly, now Andy was looking at me in confusion.

"Why is that?" She asked, having me sigh and run my fingers in my hair, clearly not wanting to have this conversation with her, but we were anyhow. Andy wasn't too fond of talking about feelings, or other people's feelings. That department was on Nicky and Joe, maybe Nile. But Andy, she had a warrior mindset, so her wanting to talk to me about Oliver and the apparent feelings he had for me was coming out of nowhere and I wasn't prepared for it.

"He's way too new as an Immortal," I explained to her, "Not even a month into this, and for all I know he is still trying to let go of his family. I'm all for being there for him when it gets rough, I really am. It's been a bit too long since I felt that, but I also just went through some heavy shit and I can't handle someone else being like that with me," 

"You don't think he's capable of helping you?" Andy asked, seeing that I was getting worked up with it.

"No," I answered with a shake of my head, "He's a good one. It's all within my head," I admitted to her, seeing Andy look at me almost in disbelief before I took in a breath and went on, "I can't just jump into my feelings when I have this wall up, making it very hard to trust someone new in my life,"

Andy said nothing at first, crossing her arms in front of me as I laced my fingers together and tried to make it sound better from how it was sounding in my brain.

"My fucked up in the brain with trust," I sighed, almost in defeat. I knew that's what it was, and I knew it was the truth whether I liked it or not. It was worse when I was letting it out, exposing it in front of Andy. She was watching me now this whole time as I was rubbing my face in my hands in frustration.

"You're not fucked up in the brain," Andy reasoned, finally seeing what I was feeling and showing on my face. I looked up at her, seeing how her face was so soft and careful in how she was staring at me. I could tell she was finally seeing it in front of her eyes, and she was more of an analyzer than anything.

"I am," I commented, though she scoffed.

"I'm more fucked up in the head than you could ever be," She reasoned, having me see how she was getting up and then squatting down next to me as I was still in the chair, "You're screwed up in the head because of another person, other people. I have no excuse for me being fucked up,"

"Enough with the swearing please," I mumbled as I was rubbing my temples with the tips of my fingers.

"What I'm saying is….I understand you have trust issues, and rightfully so. With that being said, I felt like I, as well as the others, overstepped when we did that to you earlier. I'm sorry," She said, having me now look down at her and seeing that she was sincere about it. I sighed nodding my head and showing her that I understood.

"It's fine," I replied, "I'm acting like a teenager over something so simple and so trivial," I explained as she was giving me a soft smile to see she was understanding what I was feeling, "But I just…I need to not have him too close to me or else—"

"You'll break," Andy ended for me, having me go quiet as she silently nodded her head, "Trust is hard to build up when you thought it was lost and broken. I've dealt with it too, though it's not the same as yours. But Eleanor, as anti-emotional as I am which I admit to…I think you maybe deserve this,"

I had to think about why she would say that. I knew how Andy was affected ebbing mostly on her own, though we were all together. It was different for her, because Nicky and Joe were an item, and Booker was alone with his drinking and his agony of leaving his family behind. 

I was somehow left in the shuffle, going through the motions of the ever-changing world. It never occurred to me to fall in love, nor was it ever a desire for me. But now that Andy was telling me that it could happen to me and that it should happen to me, I was floored. I wanted to believe her, I did. Yet it was so hard to believe her.

"I'm just not sure," I said, almost in defeat. Andy only smiled and patted my hands on my lap.

"You'll see it like we do, sooner or later," She reminded me, having me groan as she chuckled, seeing how I was slightly bushing now from the mere thought of something happening between Oliver and me. She then got up to standing before she placed her hands on her hips, "How about this, wanna spar with each other?"

"What?" I asked, seeing her shrug.

"You're so wound up you need to punch something, I can tell in your hands and in how you're about to snap Nile's present to you," She explained, having me look down and see how my hands were clasped together in a death grip. She tapped my arm, "Come on, I can take you,"

"You're mortal now, Andy," I said, not in a warning, but as a reminder. She just smirked at me now as she remised her eyebrow at me.

"Oh trust me, I can still kick your ass,"

* * *

  
I was thrown to the ground in a heap, groaning out as I was slammed to the patio ground and Andy was peering over me. I had to grin, Andy backing off slightly as I was slowly getting up and brushing it off. The sun was peering right over both of us, making us sweat and be out of breath a few times. I thought I had the upper hand with her since I was more prone to fistfights and boxing. 

But Andy, she knew how to fight and fight dirty.

"Damn," I groaned as I got up and cracked my neck, seeing Andy grin at me, "I thought I had you that time."

"You don't think I know how you move and fight?" She asked, getting her hands up at the ready. I had to give her credit for that one.

"Sure," I replied, "Same as me knowing how you like to fight high and tight,"

"Which makes you the best sparring partner then," She replied back, coming towards me with a swing to the left. I blocked it easily, and we were back in a rhythm with punches, ducks, and sweeping of the legs. Andy knew how to fight, she was great at it, and her hands were the substitutes when she had no guns or knife to use. But we've done this before, plenty of times together when we either had downtime or when we were feeling a bit slow. There were times when I won and times when she won, but either way, we were good to spare again each other when it came to fists.

I kicked Andy back hard, seeing her stumble back a bit now and take a heavy breath. I stood up, looking at her with a hint of concern.

"You good, boss?" I had to ask. This time, for now at least, it was going to be different. She wasn't immortal anymore, and that meant her body was going to slow down. She could dive herself to exhaustion if she could, and I knew she could get away with that if she could. But I wasn't going to let that happen, and if she had an injury, that would be worse.

"Fine," She rolled it off, trying to shake off the small fatigue that was threatening to come over her. I was still giving her a look, though she came barreling back and we were sparring again. It was a give and take, back and forth, and I knew she was a bit better than me in this. But of course, this time I wasn't going just as hard, and halfway through this round, I knew Andy felt it too as she got me along the jaw.

I shook it off, trying to get the pain to go down as her energy was shifting now, from playful as it was to almost defensive.

"You going easy on me?" She asked as I was leaning over my knees and taking a few deep breaths. 

"Yes," I replied in a huff.

"Why? You've never done that with me before," She asked, not understanding what I was thinking about. I could see the rest of the team watching from the living room, half of them were relaxed with how Andy and I were fist fighting. But the other hand, the newer half, looked bit conner in how we were being a bit vicious in our punches and kicks. Especially Oliver, who looked like he was about to be sick when I made eye contact with him.

Of course, my stomach dropped.

If Andy what was saying was true, about how Oliver felt about me and the others knew, then I could clearly see it on his face as I was hunched over and trying to take a breath. He looked like a lost puppy that saw another member of its litter kicked or even a heartbroken lover. Was that what that looked on his face? My stomach once again flipped and I could have sworn something inside of me screams to make him go back to happiness again. A sense of protectiveness, but I had to push it down as I looked back at Andy in a soft glare.

"You know why," I said back to her as I pushed myself to stand again, moving my arms around to get it ready for another round that Andy could need. 

"I'm mortal, but I'm not slow," She reasoned, sounding a bit agitated.

"But you're fragile," I countered back, though it might have pissed her off as soon as I said it. I knew it was true, and Andy had to have known that too, "I'm not gonna push you to the point of getting hurt,"

"Why not? I can take it." Andy said, her voice getting a bit raw.

"I can mend some things, but not all things, remember? I know you can, but I won't do it," I said to her, "Not unless you make me." Now I was pushing it, literally asking her to push it with me and get me to hurt her. Andy was one of those souls that needed a push, a sense of pain in her life to have her realize that she was real and she was alive. Now that her mortality was there, I didn't want to be the one to stop it and make it worse. 

"You're really pushing it," She warned me, but I shrugged her off.

"You wanna hurt me, go ahead," I said to her, blindly giving her permission to go extra hard on me. Maybe she needed this, something to punch on and get her aggression out like I was doing at that moment. People copd with anger and emotions in different ways; some had Alcohol like Booker, others had sex, and others had substances that could kill them. People also needed to fight to feel better, and that was Andy. 

"You can't be serious," She snarked.

"Fuck it, I can survive it and you can't," I corrected her as I motioned her to start, "Let's go."

She paused, trying to think in her head if she was going to make the right choice in all of this, inflicting pain on me. I didn't mind it, as long as she was fine and got a relief out of it. I knew I could take it, and maybe it sounded a bit crazy but then again I knew Andy would never hurt me genuinely. 

She then took a few steps towards me and we swung at each other. I could feel it this time, the way shew as punching me hard against the chest or going for a swift kick in the leg, though I countered back. it was getting a bit more brutal now that our jabs were fiercer and our kicks were getting a little more vial. I knew I could stand it with her, and in comparison to the people who were in her way at times in missions and past battles, this was nothing in comparison to what she did to them.

Finally, she got the slip on me, by grabbing my arm, pulling me hard against her, and throwing me over her shoulder to land on the stone floor, breaking a rib in the process. I didn't mean to, but I yelped from the broken breaking, curling into myself for a slight moment since the pain was tough and shocking. I knew I broke a rib, sprawling on my side, and squinting through the break. 

It was like time froze.

I saw, on my side, the others in the house watching the whole ordeal and they are a bit shocked it got this far. My pain in my rib was making me breathe heavily through my nose over and over, gasping in slight pain as I saw Oliver looking petrified. I didn't want that for him, an instinctual part of me wanted to throw out a hadn't to him and say that I was fine, but nothing came from my mouth since I was riding out the pain. But Oliver started to walk over, clearly in concern as Nicky grabbed his arm and made him stop. I could see how he was whispering in his ear, maybe telling him to wait and see.

Andy was walking over to kneel next to me, a hand on my arm and remorse on her sweaty face. That anger that was festering in her was long gone.

"Shit," She said in worry, looking down at my side and seeing the clear sign of a broken rib poking against my skin, ready to tear through and come out into the open. I shook my head, taking another breath, "That was too far, I'm sorry--"

"Don't worry about it," I groaned out as she reached over to take my hand, knowing that in a few seconds I was going to have it pop back in. We waited a few seconds before I felt it, my rib popped back in and the pain was almost numbing, but soothing at the same time. My eyes were big from the instant healing, the small bump on my side where my rib instantly went back in and I breathed through the aftershock for a few seconds.

"Is it safe to say," I groaned, pushing one more antagonizing breath before I looked up at Andy with a sad pathetic excuse of a groan, "You won this round?"

Andy grinned, an honest to God grin as she smiled and helped hoist me up from being on my side. I squinted a bit from getting back up on my feet, feeling Andy pat me on the back and I looked over at the others once again. There was Oliver, looking a bit relieved to see that I was fine. But I didn't know what he was thinking when he saw my rib being broken and then popping back in with ease. though it was tough shit to breathe though. I small smile on my lips from seeing him grin at me, thoroughly happy to see that I was okay.

"I saw that," Andy whispered in my ear as I playfully shoved her off of me,

"Shut up."


	24. Chilvary Isn't Dead

  
I stood against the wall, leaning on the open window of the study as I was looking down at my propped cello that was against the coffee table in the middle of the room. I sighed in relief, stretching my fingers out and feeling the cramps slowly go away after putting in some hours on this instrument.

It was finally all done. 

After my sparring match with Andy the day before, I needed a break and I down to the beach and just float out in the ocean. That conversation that I had with Andy made both my head hurt and go stir crazy. Andy was never one to try to lie to me or even lie for the sake of making herself feel better. She would tell the truth, no matter how brutal or uneasy it sounded, she was never own to beat around the bush so to speak. So when she was telling me thee things about Oliver, how he looked and viewed me, it made me confused all the more.

A mere fraction of a part in me wished it to be true, though.

I loved talking to him, hearing all about his family, and the adventures he would go on with his friends in his youth. He was a great storyteller of those moments he would share with us around the table, and I could tell the others were loving to hear his stories as well as I. But of course, he and I spot almost daily, from mundane topics such as hobbies and activities to more of the intense moments such as death and what that meant for us as Immortals. 

Though he was hurting, he never showed it around me. Maybe he was afraid to, but when it was just the two of us, that connection was there. The connection of feeling safe and secure with one another, no passing of judgment or ridicule. He was kind, kind and polite in all we talked about. 

And I did find myself at moments feeling a sense of a flutter within me when we were close, in how he spoke with some charisma and yet shyness at times as well. It showed he was growing closer to us as the days went on, which warmed my heart. When I could hear him give an honest laugh from one of Nile's jokes about how old the rest of us were in comparison to them. The intrigue in his eyes while Joe showed him his truck and they were talking auto mechanics because of how Oliver grew up fixing cars with his father. Hearing him try to learn Italian with Nicky, Niles present of course since she wanted to learn too, and how he was thriving for perfection. Lastly, of course, with Andy, since he started his training with her and Andy was teaching both Oliver and Nile how to fight hand to hand before they went onto weapons. 

Why was this all so complicated for me? Why was I thinking about this far more than I should? Was it because I thought of how much older I was, which seemed morbid, but then again I was around for barely over a millennium before he was born. Yet we were physically around the same age, which made it worse. Or was it that trust that I was still trying to build back again? Oliver never seemed like the kind of man that would try and bring harm to someone on purpose, let alone on accident. He was far too kind for me, though I sensed about steel within his muscle and his bones.

This was more too complicate for me, and yet I was acting like a little girl with an absentminded crush.

Once I got back from the beach, I changed into some fresh clothes and went into the study. Throwing my hair up into a high bun, I got my cello out and ready for playing, sitting in the one solo chair that was in the room and getting the cello ready against my chest and body, my one hand on the neck along the strings and the other holding the bow perfectly. I finally found the song I was wanting to play, placing the bow along the string and taking a deep breath.

Playing this cello felt a bit different from my other one in my home out in the country. But it was like any new instrument: it took a few moments to get used to how the instrument would respond to you and work with you. The new strings were pushing against the pads of my fingers as I went from one note to another, closing my eyes and playing the piece I knew by heart. It was a slower piece, full of emotion and meaning. It made me think fo the Spring, the new flowers blossoming in the air with baby animals coming out into the roaming fields, full of new life and new love. 

With the coolness of the ocean air coming into the room and then carrying my music out into the air, I was utterly lost in my playing, almost swaying back and forth as I played the piece to be in time with the song. My thoughts on The Wolf and his willingness to kill me ….Randal Stieve and how he saved my life… Booker and his loneliness that haunted me all the time….Quynh and how I wasn't dreaming of her anymore…they were moving in and out of my brain in time with every stroke of the bow or every turn of the piece. 

If only I had a simple life, which was what I thought about at times. My life to be simple and not filled with heartache or pain, or worry or death around every corner. What would have that been life for me? If I was mortal, would I have ever had all that I had now: skills that could help me survive? A new perceptive on God and life around me? A family, a true family? I wouldn't have met Nicky or Joe that night at the church, and later on Andy and her search for Quynh. Then Booker…Nile…and now Oliver? I would be different if they weren't in my life, I knew that for certain. 

I finished the piece, I was slowing down on the last note to make it last nice and long. And after the note was all done, I raised my bow from the string and have a small smile on my lips. It took a good few seconds before I heard a small noise at the door, having finally open my eyes to look over and see what it was. Or in this case, who it was.

Oliver.

"I'm sorry," he said, about to move out of the room since it felt like I caught him. I grinned and cleared my throat.

"Don't," I said, almost sounding like I was pleading. It was not like me at all to sound like that, but yet I also didn't mind saying it that way too. Oliver looked back over with his head poked in the room, giving me a small smile as he finally stepped into the room. He was still in his work out attire: a black athletic shirt and track pants, running shoes, and a very thin sheen of sweat on his tattoos and along his neck. I had to admit, I was trying not to stare.

"Did you finish your work out with Andy?" I asked, seeing him breathy laugh and nod, "How'd it go?"

"She kicked my ass," He admitted, having me laugh as I was merely picturing it in my head, "She finally decided to give me a break and I…I heard you play in here I just wanted to…" He almost wanted to mumble a bit the last part, since I almost saw a hint, or maybe it was a rush, of blush along his neck. 

"I wanted to listen to you play some more, but you're all finished up I'm guessing," he admitted, almost being a bit shy about it. However, I was just grinning at him in how genuine he sounded, but also mortified at the same time. I sat up a bit in my chair.

"You can come in, though. I don't mind," I admitted to him, seeing him give me one of those shy glances before he finally walked into the small study, shoving his hands in his back pocket. since he didn't know where else to put them. I could tell there was a sense of nervousness there as he was standing in front of me, but then he pointed to my cello.

"You sounded really nice," He said at first, almost stumping himself as soon as he said that. I gave him a curious but kind look.

"Thank you," I said, but he shook his head.

"Well, I think you sounded more than really nice," He said almost in a stammer, as I then felt a small amount of blush on my cheeks, and I could tell he was once again second-guessing himself. I had to give him credit for somehow holding it together as he then moved over to sit at the coffee table in front of me. I went over to place my cello in the case that was out next to me on the floor, "What piece was that, that you just played?"

"Oh, it's called the Carnival of the Animals by Camille Saint-Saëns," I explained, seeing him look at me with a hint of shock on how I said it like it was some basic recipe, "It's a great piece to play,"

"I liked it," He replied, "Sometimes I wish I could have played something, or haven been musical. I'm rather daft at the piano," I had it chuckle from how he was sounding so genuine about it, shrugging at him.

"It's never too late to learn," I suggested, "If it helps, I think you're a brilliant mechanic,"

Oliver's grin was bit wider now as I complimented him, "I'm alright at it,"

"Joe's clearly impressed with you and how you knew your way around the truck, and he's our mechanic," I kept going, seeing him rub the back of his neck, "You have an immense knowledge there,"

"It's all from my dad, really. But, thank you," He said to me in a genuine grin, barely biting his lower lip before he sat up a bit and stared at me intensely in the eyes, "Actually, I came here because I was wondering if I could ask a favor of you?" 

"Of course," I answered, "What is it?"

"Can you teach me French?" He asked, having me almost tilt my head at him now. Something inside of me almost wanted to freak out, since he sounded so kind about it, and it was almost a bit scary as well.

"Oh," I said, almost a bit flustered as I sat forward a bit in my chair to be an inch closer, "Well, I thought you're learning Italian with Nicky?"

"I am," He agreed, "And I'm doing alright with it. But…maybe learning French wouldn't be so bad," 

It was such a simple request, and in all honesty, I wanted to. But that guilt was seeping through in the back of my mind. I hated it, how I was feeling as though I was trapped in my own mind that was almost punishing me for having these feelings over a man who was just trying to get to know, who hasn't done anything wrong at all or was never ill-mannered to me. But then, I thought of Andy, and what she said to me in this very room sometime before when she could tell this was an inward struggle for me to deal with.

_"I think you maybe deserve this."_

"I would love to," I replied then, not thinking twice or regretting what I said. I saw the lightness go back into his seagrass eyes as he heard me agree. I had to grin widely too, and he looked like he just received the best present at Christmas.

"Really?" he asked, making sure it was true and seeming so innocent about it.

"Yes," I replied kindly, "However, It'll be challenging to learn both Italian and French at the same time," 

"Oh, I know," He replied as he got up from the coffee table and clasped his hands together in slight happiness, "Nicky already warned me."

Now, that's when I gave him a questioning look, raising my eyebrow at him. Something was off about this now, and since it involved Nicky, I was a bit skeptical. 

"Did he?" I asked.

"Oh sure. I mentioned that I wanted to learn French and he agreed it would be a good idea and that I should learn from you," He explained, not understanding the subtle feeling that I was getting at. Nicky, of all the people in our group, was going to endorse this? If I knew Nicky, I knew it wasn't going to be on purpose or with ill intentions. That wasn't in his nature, but I also knew he was more subtle in decisions that he would make. I had to have a chat with him. Sweet Oliver, he was merely young in all of this and he had no idea who the others functioned mentally just yet. 

"Well then, I guess we can start tomorrow morning before your lessons with Andy, if you'd like,' I suggested, seeing him nod his head with his massive grin. He seemed far too excited.

"I'd love to! Brilliant, thanks Eleanor!" he thanked me, then he started walking away. Before he left the room and out the door, he finally looked back at me and I saw a glint and twinkle in his eyes and on his smile, "That piece you just played?"

I nodded, showing him to go on.

"I thought you sounded beautiful," He merely replied, giving me one more smile as he disappeared behind the door. I was at a loss for words, sinking back into my chair and almost feeling like my stomach just dropped to the ground. Beautiful….he thought I sounded beautiful. I gave out one short breath of a laugh, covering my mouth within an instant to not fully laugh out loud in how ridiculous I was feeling about this. It moved me, hearing him say that about how I played. God, maybe Andy was right after all, and now it was coming over me.

I was feeling something towards Oliver. But for now, I needed to find Nicky.

* * *

"I need to have a word with you," 

Nicky perked up from his spot on his beach towel, his sword in his lap, and a wet stone going against the blade two more times as I approached him from my small hide down from the house. He was wearing a unbuttoned shirt and swing trunks while he was working on his sword. Joe was sitting next to him, only in his bathing suit and was mostly laying out on his stomach, reading a book of poetry and still a bit wet from a dip in the ocean. Both Nicky and Joe looked up from their spots in the corner of the beach. Joe lowered his sunglasses sightly, having me see him give me a curious look with his brown eyes. 

"Which one?" Joe asked, seeing that I was a bit distressed.

"Nicolo," I replied, Nicky's eyes looking a bit surprised since I used his old name against him. Joe whistled, giving Nicky a kind look before he pushed his sunglasses back up and looked back at his book.

"You're on your own, Habibi," He mumbled to Nicky almost in a warning as Nicky placed his sword down next to him on his towel before he eyed me.

"You told Oliver to learn French with me?" I asked him with a raised eyebrow, seeing him think for a brief moment. I could have sworn I saw Joe hiding his face in the pages of the book, but the face he made said it all. 

"It would be beneficial for him since he's already learning Italian with me," Nicky said in a shrug, not sensing where I was coming from. I huffed, placing my hands on my hips and now glaring at him. I wasn't angry just yet but was inquiring about what his intentions were.

"Yet you want him to learn from me?" I asked. He gave me a questioned look.

"Aren't you French?" he asked.

"I am, but that doesn't mean you need to press it that hard," I reasoned, seeing him give a small huff as he gave me his kind stare, showing that he meant well. 

"Eleanor, he wants to learn from you and I agreed with him. It was his idea," He tried to explain to me.

"And you endorsed it," I added.

"Because you taught Joe and I French?" Nicky said it like a question, though now I was quiet about it and I said nothing. Nicky could read it all over my face and in how I was standing there almost like I wanted to snap a tree in half. 

"Eleanor," Nicky said my name so calmly and carefully, "Oliver wants to learn from you, that's all." 

"Among other things," I heard Joe under his breath. Both Nicky and I looked over at him in a split second, the both of us glaring. Nicky swatted his arm against Joe's rib, quietly scolding him as Joe slightly flinching he looked over at Nicky first before he saw my shocked look. He groaned as I threw up my hands.

"You've got to be kidding me!" I said in a huff as I walked away from them both a few steps and I took out a long breath.

"Oh come on, Eleanor," Joe said in an amused tone, "We mean well, both Nicky and I do,"

"Don't bring me into this. I don't think like that, Joe," Nicky mildly scolded him under his breath but I heard it none the less.

"I expected it from Nile, and maybe Andy because she's kind of twisted in the head, but from you two?" I asked them both with a low tone. Nicky grumbled as he hid his face in his hands and Joe rolled over to sit up and rest his elbows on his drawn knees. He seemed playful about it, which was not helping this situation.

"Okay, it was mostly me," Joe admitted as he raised his hand, "Nicky was more professional about it. To be fair, Nile and I did talk a few times about it,"

"I can't trust you two talking alone anymore," I muttered at him, 'You're like school children together." 

"None the less," Joe said to me with his kind tone, "All of us honestly think it's nice how you two are together. There are no ill intentions behind it, okay?"

It made me feel a bit out of balance that the others were talking about me like this, but it was almost a release to know that they were almost seeing what I was experiencing with Oliver and were endorsing it and wanting it to happen. I felt bad then, snapping at the both of them now as they were just trying to relax and I breathed out a heavy breath.

"I'm sorry," I apologized to them both, feeling a bit worse, "I'm acting like a goddamn teenager over this,"

"You're fine," Joe reassured me, his kind smile was back as he could tell I was longer angry, "In all honesty, we love seeing the two of you together and how you talk. It's kind of nice,"

"It is?" I asked, my voice a bit timid about it since I had to hear it from someone else other than myself. Joe had to grin widely in how I was reacting to all of this.

"You know, this is the first time you ever act like this to another person, let alone an Immortal," He said to me as he pointed at me. Nicky finally got up from his spot on the ground and walked over to me, placing his hands on my arms, having me focus on him.

"You want to know what I think?" he asked, having me zone on him and nothing else. It was like he was giving me one of his pep talks that he would in the past. 

"I always do," I said to him, seeing him give me a kind smile as his bright eyes looking right at my now own. 

"You deserve to be happy," he replied simply already reciting the same thing that Andy told me, "And you should do what you think is right. Your intuition was always good. It honestly doesn't matter what the rest of us think and how we feel—"

  
"I think it should since you're all my family," I reasoned, seeing his smirk get a bit bigger from what I said.

"We are your family," he agreed, "But this is your choice. Only your choice, okay?"

It was like it was all set in stone now. I could feel how the others were behind me in what I chose to do or not to do. Maybe this was just a mere case of over-thinking and over-analyzing, because who knew if Oliver wasn't reciprocating those feelings for me. Was it all just because he wanted to be my friend and nothin beyond that? Or were the signs that I thought were there were real? The lingering stares he would give me or how his compliments were simmering underneath my skin longer than they should. 

"Yeah," I said to him, seeing him give me a big smile. He rubbed my arms in a soothing rhythm as I heard Joe get up from his towel to walk over to me, squeezing me in a hug.

"We love you dearly," He said to me as I smiled at him, "We want what is best for you and what'll make you truly happy. That's why we tease you, That's all,"

"Agreed," Nicky said in his light manner, "Though I don't agree with the teasing part. That's a bit too childish," 

"I don't tease that bad," Joe said to him in almost a mocked tone.

"You're just as bad as Nile," I said to him, seeing him chuckle at me as Nicky nodded in agreement. Joe then gave both Nicky and I playful glares as both Nicky and I were almost gaining up on him. Although we were back in a good rhythm with one another like we always had, I still had that notion in the back of my mind of letting myself have this. If I heard it from Andy, and now from both Joe and Nicky, that had to be a major sign.

Was it?

* * *

  
The local farmers market was in full effect the next day, which lead about half of our group to go out on an adventure to both get some fresh produce for meals but also to get out of the house. Nile, myself, Oliver and Nicky went out to the market, Nicky mostly needed to come since the specific ingredients that we needed were going to be too hard for us to find. I could tell too that he wanted to spend some time with Oliver as well that didn't involve Italian lessons. 

The main street was filled with vendors, but it was very small in comparison to the farmers market out in Venice that took over an entire square. This one was very small and quaint, plenty of room for us to move around through and see all that was for sale. The sun was blazing that day, a bit hotter than usual as the group of us were exploring the vendors and the merchandise up for sale. 

Nicky was showing Oliver some of the spices and fruits that had out while Nile and I hung back to look at the other stalls that were a bit farther away from them. I couldn't help but have a few glances over at Oliver as he was breathing in some of the food that was on display and Nicky talking to him in a smile. He was wearing a cotton shirt and fitted pants with sneakers. His hair was growing out a bit, almost the same length as Nicky's hair but it still looked good on him. Now, this was getting crazy when it was now to the point as I was looking at his hair. 

Nile playfully shoved me with her shoulder, having me look back at her as she winked at me once.

"You two are far too cute," she said to me as we moved from one stall to another that was selling jewelry.

"And you like to pry," I said back playfully. She shook her head.

"I don't pry, I observe," She informed me as she was looking at some of the rings there on display at the stall, "And what I observe is that he likes you,"

"I've never had to deal with that before," I admitted to her, holding up a ring that was on display. It was a beautiful yet simple ring, a silver band that had carvings along the surface that looked like vines and leaves. I smiled, feeling the texture the ring along the tips of my fingers as Nile looked at me watching the ring.

"It's a nice ring," She voiced, almost nudging me to get it for myself, But I shook my head and placed it back on the display.

"I'm not one for jewelry," I replied to her, but now she was just rolling her eyes with me.

"You think too much and not go with your gut," She explained, "From wanting to have jewelry to want to jump Oliver's bones,"

"Nile!" I scolded her with a smack to her arm as she chuckled, both of us were walking along to the next stall. Two young men were coming our way, both of them almost seemed a bit abbreviated as they were boisterously laughing together. They were American's, I could hear it in their conversation and their accent as we were passing them. But once we passed them, I felt one of their arms brushing against Nile on her lower back, right around her waist. 

Both Nile and I whirled around, seeing that they were looking at us with their glazed look in their eyes as they were eyeing Nile up and down. I knew that look, and it was almost predatory in how they gazed at her. Nile was staring back at them, almost in a threatening way as the first one whistled.

"Watch your hands," Nile said to him calmly.

"Sorry," He replied, his voice was obviously slurred and he was staggering a bit in his stance, "No need to be bitchy about it,"

"Excuse me?" She asked, squaring her shoulders at him and was reading him with her eyes. He just laughed, his secondary friend was looking at me up and down, almost in the same manner as the first one talked back to Nile.

"All I did was give you a nice brush, you should be happy," he slurred at her, "You should lighten up before you get some wrinkles on that face of yours."

"And you should be quiet before I give you some marks to be worried about," I replied smoothly at me. I felt as though he was overstepping with Nile, and although I knew she could take care of herself when it came to self-defense, I still had an overwhelming need to protect her from people like these two. People who thought they were better than others and their egos outweighed everything else. 

"What got your panties in a bunch? Sorry, we're not flirtin' with you and your mediocre face," He replied with a roll of his tongue at me. I just had to chuckle, wrapping my arm around Nile's shoulder, getting ready to steer her away.

"Sorry if we're not worthy to entertain your small brains, on both of your heads," I said as an insult, "Come on, Nile. They're infants to deal with us,"

I heard nothing at first when we turned away from both of us, making eyes with Nicky and Oliver as they were a bit farther up than us. I could see they were waiting for us, almost seeing what happened and they looked a pinch concerned. But I shook my head at them both as they were making their way over to us. It all came to a halt when I heard the first drunk in a sneering tone.

"What did you say to me, bitch?"

Nile instantly whirled around and I grabbed her arm, seeing the look of death on her face and her hand made a fist at her side. I held her back, seeing that she was about to explode as the second man drunkenly laughed from the outburst. But the first was sneering at me, thinking that he won against me saying that word. 

"You're nothing more than a boy who's balls haven't been dropped yet in how you're talking to us," I replied in a cold tone, seeing his sneer now go into an angry snark of a glare, "Here's a suggestion: get out of here before I make you,"

I looked over at Nile, seeing her trained eyes drilling onto the first guy and wanting so bad to punch him. I leaned into her ear and started to whisper, "Walk away right now and go to Nicky and Oliver. Nile, listen to me and walk away," 

Nile was steaming, I could feel it in the tremor of her arm against my hand and how she was drilling her eyes into the drunks. She finally huffed as she turned and walked in a stomp, the two men were watching her as I glared back at him.

"You're lucky she's not gonna break your nose," I warned them, about to turn and walked with Nile when one of the drunks grabbed my arm a bit too tight. I felt in how he was gripping me, having me look back at him and see that he was a bit too close for my liking. The stench of alcohol was on his face and his eyes were drilling into my own. For a split second, I was afraid. It wasn't that I couldn't handle him, I could show him over my shoulder if I could and break a bone. But the fear was from him being so close, and how he was holding my arm like I was his property. I knew this feeling before, and I didn't like it.

But another hand was now pressed against the chest of the drunk, shoving him off of me and having the hand on my arm be released. Instantly there was a body in between the drunk man and myself, almost like a shield, and I knew who it was.

Oliver.

"I suggest you leave, as she told you twice, before you regret it," Oliver said in such a low tone that it made me look at him in shock. He was squaring off with the two drunks, and now that he was in front of the, he looked like a giant since they both seemed so scrawny. 

"You hitting that, is that why you're offended?" The second one ask, once again slurring as Oliver glared at him.

"Not really, actually. I'm offended in how you both are acting like assholes in front of a woman," Oliver replied smoothly and with no weakness in his tone, "You two are an embarrassment to men, and I don't appreciate you touching her like that,"

"What are ya gonna go about it?" The first one sneered, trying to square up with Oliver as he took a step closer. Now I was afraid for him, even when Oliver had more muscles behind him. Drunk people never really used logic on their side, and since there were two of them, things could so sour real fast. I placed am arm on Oliver's arm, silently tell him to back off and walk away with me. The first one saw that gesture and he chuckled, pointing at me.

"I get it," he said in a dry chuckle, "Sorry, my friend. You can do better and a lot hotter—"

I never saw someone get hit and fall to the ground so fast as he did.

Oliver's fist collided with his nose and the man fell like a sack of potatoes. I was floored from how fast and quick it was, and I could see the energy coil off of Oliver's face was placed back at his side. Other people saw him fall to the ground, his second friend was looked at Oliver in pure fear and he backed up a bit in case he too was going to be hit. This could go really bad as I yanked Oliver's arm with me.

"Come on," I said to him, reaching down to lace our fingers without even realizing it. I yanked him, seeing him come with me now without a word as I was pulling him along the street, not wanting to look back and see what the other people were thinking. I was just glad we got out of there before it got worse. Nicky and Nile were watching now, both of them were in a shock as the four of us starting to walk together huddle in a group and out of the market before we were going to get in trouble. 

"What happened?" Nicky asked Oliver as I released his hand.

"They were being rude to Nile, and especially to Eleanor," Oliver explained, sounding like he was in a huff as he then looked from Nicky over to me, a look of concern was on his face, "Are you okay?"

I felt a new switch within me from what happened. Of course, I knew it happened so fast, and I knew it could have been worse than it was. But the way Oliver defended me, how he was willing to stand in between me and someone else that was going to hurt me without a second thought had me lose my breath with him. No one has ever done that to that gravity before, and the warmth and admiration that I had for Oliver were deepening. This was becoming something real, and at that moment I didn't think I had the strength to ignore it anymore. 

I was falling for Oliver.

"Yes, thank you," I thanked him, and he smiled at me with a sigh of relief.

Oh, I was falling for him hard. 


	25. You're Brilliant

"This is a bad idea."

"Of course it is, but he needs to meet Oliver sooner than later,"

"But for him to meet at one of his own safe houses, where we never been to before? That's pushing it, Andy."

"It's the only logical solution." 

The night was creeping though the villa as the rest of the group were fast asleep, leaving both Andy and me to sit together and talk one on one while having a late drink of coffee. After the incident in the plaza, Oliver already felt a bit bad in who he handled the situation, and after a small scolding from Andy in needing to lay low since he was still so new to this new life, he had to be especially low to the ground. Oliver understood, and after apologizing for his actions, we knew it as all said and done. Even Andy had to give him some credit in knocking out the drunken fool in one solid punch. 

After their talk and having a solid dinner, thanks to Nicky and Nile teaming up together at an attempt of making Ratatouille, things went back to normal with us at the villa. A month came and went, Oliver going through some more training with all of us: Combat with Andy, language with both Nicky and I, mechanics and tactics with Joe, and being a military buddy with Nile. Oliver was getting getting stronger in everything he was learning and doing with us, showing his worth with the team in all he did. Plus, it was nice that we were still talked together during down time and during quiet moments. We both were growing closer as friends, having both light talks and deep conversations with one another. I was slowly letting those moments of uncomfortableness that I had before with the others slip away and just enjoy my time with Oliver. 

A month and two weeks after the incident at the farmer's market, Andy got a call from Copley. Copley wanted to meet with all of us, also wanting us to bring our mercenary equipment and weapons included. This had to be serious if he wanted us to bring everything. Andy gave him a brief mention of Oliver when we were all in New York, but she already had the notion of bringing Oliver to meet Copley was not a good idea. So she shot down that thought when Copley wanted to meet him immediately. 

I knew where Andy was coming from: She needed to protect Oliver in case Copley was once again going to try anything with him, let alone the rest of us. We all wanted to protect him, even when we knew he could fend for himself. But Nile and Oliver were new to this, yet Nile had more of a grasp of who Copley was and she witnessed his betrayal to the others first hand. Oliver never got a chance to see that yet, he still did not incline as to what happened when I was on my own and the others were at the mercy fo Merrick and Booker's betrayal that was involved with that as well.

Now that Copley wanted to meet face to face, we knew it had to be something serious. He didn't want to speak about it over the phone, not like last time when we were dealing with the Nazis. This time, we knew something was beyond serious, which made me feel a bit worse since we had to find a place where we could meet. The villa was out of the question, and going back to Copley's home was too close for comfort since Oliver's home was not too far away. But now, he told us of another house that we could go to, one that he had when it was in the CIA as a safe house, 

"He's going to meet Oliver sooner than later," Andy explained to me as we were thinking hard about this, "We can't keep him away from Copley forever if we're gonna work with him,"

"I know that," I agreed with her, "And I know I wasn't there when Copley did what he did to you all. I only met him once, and that was a bit awkward, to say the very least,"

"You held your ground with him," Andy reasoned, "Which made us all happy to see him squirm a bit when you drilled him,"

I had to chuckle, seeing her grin as she then gave me a fond look, almost loving, but fond look none the less. I shrugged in my chair. 

"I'm a tough bitch when it comes to those I love," I reminded her, "And if it means being a tougher bitch with him when it comes to Oliver than I will," 

"You and Nile will do that perfectly," She said with ease, "It'll make me look better too since I don't have to do all the work," There was a pause between the both of us, having em see how Andy was watching me and seeing how I was looking conflicted about this whole situation. A part of me was fine with Copley meeting him, he had to meet Oliver sometime soon. And maybe he was going to be fine with Andy being there being another buffer. But then again….

"Eleanor," Andy said to me, her voice was calm as assertive as leader would sound, "Copley's not going to do anything to him. Not while we're there,"

I smiled, drinking from my coffee cup. I knew it was true, nodding my head silently to show that I heard her. It had to go smoothly, at least in my mind because Oliver was getting closer to my heart without me realizing it. After what happened at the farmers market, I was replaying it over and over in my head. Oliver being there seemed perfect, because if he wasn't able to have been there in time then I would have had to deal with the both of them alone. I could have, in all honestly, I knew I could have. But something about Oliver being there, it made more sense and it felt more at peace within me.

"I know," I said to her, "And I know he'll hold his own when it comes to Copley," 

"From I heard that happened at the Market, he has a good uppercut. He defended your honor, according to what I heard," Andy commented, having em grin at her since it sounded like she was gossiping. It was not like her to gossip or be entertained in gossiping. 

"Andy!" I said in a gasp, seeing her chuckle as I leaned over a bit to drill my eyes at her, "Who told you that?"

She said nothing, drinking from her cup. But I saw the gaze in her eyes and how she looked like she had remorse from what she said. I then sighed and looked over my shoulder at the door of one of the bedrooms, knowing exactly who was in there before I looked back at Andy.

"Damnit, Nile."

* * *

**Berlin, Germany**

This safe house was out in Berlin, right in the heart of the city. It was actually an apartment and Copley had it for years, resting in the Charlottenburg-Wilmersdorf borough near Kurfürstendamn Avenue. I've been to Berlin a good handful of times, mostly in the past with the group when we were walking through to either lay low for a while or to get to another destination. One of the places I remembered most of the area was the Kaiser Wilhelm Memorial Church, which I did visit once or twice. 

It was a busy day when we were walking through the avenue together in our street clothes, following Andy as she was leading the way. We dumped our belongings in a second safe house that Copley provided for us for this meeting, which was right outside the Berlin city limits. Once we dropped off our things, we walked over to his apartment together. The sidewalk was crowded with both waking pedestrians and those on scooters and bikes. it reminded me of Paris a bit, the world was calm and filled with colors and vivid memories as we were walking along together. 

Joe was taking the rear, leaving Nile, Oliver, Nicky, and I in the middle, keeping our heads down. There was no real need to be quick or hurry, but then again we were still trying to keep a low profile. Copley gave Andy the specific instructions to find his apartment, which was perched at the very end of the avenue. We went through some iron gates that lead to the courtyard of residential apartments that were on the second and third floors, up the flight of stairs and down the hall to the apartment that was tucked in the corner.

I didn't know why I felt like we were stepping further and further into a trap somehow. I felt that way before when I first met Copley, back at his actual home when I barely had time to be back with the others in Venice. The only other times I heard from Copley was on the phone, which was why I felt a bit on edge. Because of what happened to the others in the past, there still was that small piece of resistance and push back to when it came to trusting him. Although, on the other side of that, he did come through in helping us deal with the Nazis over in Switzerland when it came to our passports, aliases, and transportation. He was a natural at it, knowing what to do with ease and without breaking a sweat. 

Copley was there as he opened the door, looking right at And giving her one nod. I could tell he was glad we were all there, but there was a pressing matter to get to. We were filing in, one by one as Copley lead us over to his living room that had a sprawling room of the famous avenue below us. This safe house was filled with modern pieces and books, his aesthetic was showing clearly in his furniture and appliances around the apartment.

At this point, we knew we were going to put ourselves between us and Oliver since he never got to meet Copley properly yet. It wasn't that we thought he was going to be in danger with Copley, since we had more against him than he realized. But we also knew that since we were growing in numbers, we had to be more careful and more diligent in what we did amongst the people in the world. 

"Thank you for coming on such short notice," Copley said to us as a group as we were all together in the living room, "And I'm glad things went well in Switzerland."

"No blowback from what happened, I take it?" Andy asked, Copley nodding his head as he was finally looking over at me now and locking eyes with me briefly.

"None at all. I made sure the mess was cleaned up effectively and no traces of any of you were left behind," He explained back at Andy. I had a feeling that I should say something to him since it was mostly my doing that we were over there. I cleared my throat, moving over to step out from the huddle that we were in, showing myself at Copley as I smiled at him.

"Thank you, for all you've done for me, and all of us in Switzerland," I thanked him, not wanting to sound cold in it, but I was still keeping an even level of a tone. He smiled warmly at me as he folded his hands in front of him. 

"It was my honor to do a good deed," he replied to me smoothly, "And I hope this is a good step in the direction of gaining your trust,"

The others were watching me now, almost wanting to see my reaction to that statement. I knew what he was thinking about how our meeting went. A small part of me felt a little bit guilty in how that played out and how I spoke to him, but the others knew it was all in good intentions. They too were protecting me from Copley, which was why they never mentioned him to me before. 

"It's a good start," I replied, seeing the others giving me small smiles to show that they approved and agreed with me "But I am grateful for you helping, none the less. Thank you,"

"My pleasure," he said to me calmly before he looked over at Andy again, "And your new member? How is he?"

Once again, another shift in the room as we all looked over to my left. Oliver was quiet the whole time, watching all of this unfold in front of him and was just drinking all of this in. He took a few steps forward and eyes Copley as he held out his hand to shake with Copley. Leave it to Oliver to be polite.

"Oliver," Oliver introduced himself as they shook hands. Copley was eyeing him up and down, almost in the same way he did with me when we met for the first time, "I've heard plenty of things about you,"

"Good things, I hope," Copley replied as he released his hand, looking at Oliver with some intrigue. Oliver paused, thinking about what he was going to say.

"Interesting things, more like," Oliver replied. Nile grinned from her spot next to Joe as I watched how Copley was reading what he just told him. Copley then looked over at Andy with an eyebrow raised, pointing at Oliver but focusing on Andy.

"You warned him about me?" he asked, almost sounding playful about it as Andy just silently chuckled. 

"We just told him to be precautious, but you're slowly working yourself back into our good graces," She reassured him, having me sidestep a bit to be closer to Oliver. Oliver looked over at me, scanning my eyes briefly before he smiled with a nod, silently telling me he was fine. I nodded back at him as Andy kept talking to Copley.

"What was important to get us all here?" she asked. Copley's game face was back on as he gestured to the living room.

"Please sit, I'll get what I have," He explained to us, walking away over through a door near his kitchen. We all looked at each other briefly before we all decided to sit down on both of the couches that were across from each other and two smaller chairs on one side. Nicky and Joe took one couch, Oliver and I on the second, which left Andy and Nile in the chairs on one end. I was looking around the decorations and layout of the apartment, not saying anything for a few moments before I finally spoke out.

"He doesn't have a lot of color in his apartment," I said, mostly to myself but the others heard it too. They looked around, having me think that they were thinking the same thing as I was thinking. I didn't know what came over me, but I felt a bit more snarky than other days, "Probably a sociopath."

Nile snorted and hid her smile in her hand, Andy just smirked at me, Nicky and Joe were silently chuckling from the other side of the couch, and Oliver was grinning widely. He barely met the guy and he was already cracking up at the jokes that we were using against Copley.

"Be nice, Eleanor," Andy middle scolded me, but her smile never left her face.

"I always am," I said as I crossed my legs on the couch, folding my hands in my lap as Copley came back out from the room and over to us with a small laptop in his hands, unfolded and ready for use. He sat across from Nile and Andy, placing the laptop in front of us to see the screen and we all sat up a bit to see the face that was there. I didn't know who it was, nor did Oliver, but the others did. I could see it, how both Nicky and Joe were sitting up now so stiff and so alert. Nicky's face was drained from the color that was once there, and Joe looked like he was about to punch his hand through the wall. Nile and Andy looked frightened with the face, but they were so still in their spot as I looked at all four of them and then at Copley.

"Who is that?" I asked him in a low tone, seeing him watch all of our reactions unfold in front of him finally as he was about to answer my question. But Joe was the one who answered.

"She's from Merrick's lab," he said gravely, his voice was so close to being in pierced anger, "The one who tortured us and tried to take our Immortality," 

My heart was so tender and afraid at that moment as I looked from Joe over to the screen within an instant. The face on the screen looked like a middle-aged woman, a high bun on the lower part of her head and a stern look on her face. She was walking somewhere on the street, having me realize it was a street camera picture that we were looking at. 

"Dr. Kozak went under the radar after what happened in London", Copley explained, "The British Police made a sweep of the entire building after you all escaped, and she was nowhere to be found. I told them about her and gave them all the information I had on her, they did a sweep all around London and in several other cities. She was gone without a trace,"

"Shit," Nile said in a grave tone. I looked over at Nicky, seeing how silent he was and he was watching the screen as if he saw a ghost. Joe laced their hands together, sensing the uneasiness on Nicky's face and in how he was sitting. He pressed a kiss to Nicky's hand to ease his fear. I felt pain for Nicky, and I wanted nothing more than to torture this doctor for what she did to him and to Joe.

"How did you find her?" Andy asked in her low tone, now having all of us look at Copley.

"Face recognition," He replied, "I used her past employee ID badge as our reference. My friends back in British Intelligence and in the CIA reached out all over in Europe to the others agencies, knowing that she couldn't have gone far since there was a price on her head with her affiliation with Merrick,"

"Good riddance," Joe grumbled under his breath, Nicky's squeezing their joined hands tightly in his grip.

"But when we're within arms reach, she disappears. It's been like this for months, and we haven't reached out to you yet because we hoped to have had concrete evidence or caught her. Which at this point is either," Copley kept going with the information. I was just looking at the face on the screen, trying to study her in that one shot of her walking down the street. Something about her walking, clutching her purse in a death grip, and in how her stance was in her walk along the sidewalk. There was something off with it, and how her face also looked..concerned.

"How is it that she's not captured yet?" Nile asked him. 

"It's because she's not alone," I answered, eyes still on the screen. The others looked over at me, confused as I was pointing to the screen, and then looked at the others one by one.

"Look at how she's walking," I said to them as I got up from the couch to get a bit closer to the laptop, kneeling as I was showing them certain parts of the picture, "She's speed walking and the way she walking looks like she thinks she's either being followed…or going to meet someone. And she's holding her purse in a death grip, she's hiding something in there and yet she's out in the open," 

The others were watching and listening to every word as I then looked at Copley, seeing him watch my interest too.

"You say you can't catch her, right?" I asked, seeing him nod, "Then she has help in disappearing and going to a new place. She clearly can't be on her own with this, so whoever she's with is a master in disappearing in plain sight," 

Copley was drinking this in, having me finally look back at Andy to see if she was going to react to what I was saying. I wasn't there when all of this happened in London, I could never know how it felt being there and being tortured by this scientist for the sake of having Immortality and to expose it to the world. My own torture so many years ago, although it had the same purpose, was completely different. I was on the same page as the others, but I was still sympathetic towards it sine they were my family. 

"She's right," Andy said, mostly to Copley as Copley was looked from me to Andy. Andy got up from her chair, the others watching her moves now as Andy placid her hands on her hips and took a shallow breath, "She has someone helping her,"

"We're keeping an eye on her and making sure she's not doing anything drastic," Copley explained.

"That doesn't seem likely since she's a fucking mad woman," Nile said to him, her own anger seeping through in her tone.

"She might be running for whoever she is with," Andy said to her as she took was holding in her displeasure and was watching the screen, "They might be doing something and would have her work in the background. But we don't know who she's with,"

"Not yet," Copley said to us, a small uneasiness in his tone as he cleared his throat, "We had a small lead over in Spain a week ago where she was last, someone volunteered to help do recon and undercover work for me to get some more information for me,"

"Who?" Andy asked.

"Doesn't matter," Copley replied smoothly, though the look on Andy's face was showing that he wasn't saying whoever it was for a specific reason, "And the other reason why I wanted to let you know about Dr. Kozak and what she was up to….was because the information and files she had on you while you were there….disappeared with her from Merrick's Lab,"

"What?" Nile asked, almost in shock as everyone else was just as shook.

"So…..she has all of our information with her?" Nicky asked, his voice low and almost waving in uneasiness as Joe was clutching his hand in a death grip, "All that she did to us…."

"Yes," Copley answered, "Her computers at the lab were swiped clean when the authorities came through, which means—"

"She's walking around with our DNA," Andy said in a low tone, her face was stone cold. I drew out a breath, and I felt it all in the room. We were now at risk of being exposed at any moment, as long as she was walking around with our information within her possession. It was a fear that we all had for the longest time, and it was always there in the back of our minds. 

Andy tried so hard to make sure we would stay in the shadows and the dark, and we followed too since we knew it would mean certain death for us. I almost had it with the Nazis, and now Nicky and Joe almost had it with Merrick. It was one of our deepest fears as a group, and now it was in jeopardy once again with someone who thought what they were doing was right. 

"Where was she seen last?" Andy asked, moving on with the conversation.

"Out in America," Copley answered immediately, "Denver, Colorado. There's a facility out there that we think they made a home base at. She was last seen there about two days ago and we're making a sweep on her financial records and the past trails that she left. She's been good in one leaving too big of a trail, but we can find something,"

"We'll head out there," Andy explained to him, already having a plan being planned out in her head.

"You all want to go out there?" Copley asked, feeling a bit uneasy about it, "It'll be a major risk to have all of you out there together in one spot if something does happen—"

"We go together or not at all," Nile said to him, almost in authoritative tone as she took was determined by this, "If she does have this stuff on me, mostly on Nicky and Joe," When their name was mentioned, both Joe and Nicky gave each other a grave look, "Then we need to get it before anyone else does,"

"And I understand that," Copley agreed with her cautiously, "I do. It's my job to make sure you are all in the shadows and understand that weight. But it's too much of a risk—"

"Can I say something?"

All of our heads were looking over to see Oliver, seeing him sit up a bit now as he was looking at Copley, almost feeling a bit uneasy for speaking out in that moment. None of us said anything, watching him as he drilled his eyes with Copley.

"I understand that I wasn't there when all of this happened" he started, going nice and slow in what he was saying, "And I know I'm new to all of this. However, if this was going to involved all of us and our well being with who we are and what we can do in this world…..I agree with Andy,"

No one said a word, but I felt the small shift there amongst all of us. Andy was looking at him almost in shock, but in a bad way, but a small hint of fascination.

"If I know one thing about this, about us, is that we do the right thing no matter what. We try to, and trying to do the right thing is better than doing nothing at all. Being together in something like this is better for us in the end, and I trust each of them with my life. We have to protect each other, no matter the risk and whatever it takes," Oliver explained to Copley, his voice was even and sure throughout the speech he gave. 

I looked at him with a hint of wonder, seeing how he was not stuttering through it or caved in. It amazed me in how he was feeling all of this within the short time we had him as an Immortal. He had depth within him, something we never really saw the whole perspective on before. It made me reached over to hold his hand, seeing him give me a knowing look that showed that he appreciated that I was there. I felt our laced hands together between us, how it both felt easy and it felt right at the same time. 

Oliver then looked at the others in the room, Joe and Nicky giving him looks of adoration in how he stood up for them. Nile gave him a smile to show that she admired him for all that he said. Lastly, Andy gave him a gaze that a leader would give to a soldier. 

"It's settled then," We all looked over at Andy, seeing her look from Oliver and I over to Copley, "We're going together to America. Wanna get the paperwork ready for us?"

"Of course," Copley replied as he finally took the laptop away and placed it in his lap to start his work, "I can get you out on a plane early tomorrow morning on the red-eye since it'll be easier to slip through security undetected. I'll get some connections with my friends from the CIA to get you a safe house, a few cars, and your aliases,"

"Good deal," Andy said, ending the plan and conversation. I wanted to sink into the couch from leaning all of this, but I looked over at Oliver and I saw that he was still holding my hand almost in urgency. I smiled at him as I saw the others talking to each other in hushed tones, already trying to figure out some kind of plan before we were going to get on the plane.

"Are you ready for your first mission with us?" I asked him, seeing in take a deep breath as he nodded his head.

"I think so," He replied, "And I'll be fine with you guys there with me," He paused, almost juggling something in his mind before he gulped and looked at me, "You think I'm ready?"

I could see the uncertainty along his face and in how he was holding my hand, not letting me go. He's only been with us for a small amount of time, and I could see the sense of doubt in how he was watching me for an answer. But I knew, deep down, in how his heart was shaped and formed with all the times we were together, and with how he was willing to be a part of our family so easily, that there was no real question with it.

"I think you are," I replied to him smoothly, seeing him give me a small smile, "We'll be there with you, but I think you'll be just fine with this," I knew that he needed to hear that, but maybe he didn't. In the end, this will be the first time he would do something like this with us, and it was even the kind of mission that we would usually do. This was different, this was personal, and for him to be willing to go along with no remorse or hesitation behind it. This showed his compassion within him, his sympathy for us, and most importantly, the love he had within himself to blossom for us.

* * *

  
Later that night, back in the provided safe house that we found for this small trip, we were all getting out things ready for the car that was going to come within the hour. It was a small house, almost like a cottage, which didn't leave a whole lot of space for privacy. I could tell it was a bit cramped for us, though we didn't complain about it. Andy and Nile were working together in the living room with their equipment. Nile was more prone to being mentally ready as she was packing everything precisely and carefully in her bag, being the Ex-Marine that she was. Andy, being a natural at pre-mission packing, was already off in her mind. 

Nicky and Joe were in one of the bedrooms, though they were mostly talking to each other in low tones. I knew they both were shaken up to know that the doctor that tortured them was still out there, so close to exposing them at any moment. I walked by their room and I saw for a brief moment the both of them sharing a reassuring and sweet kiss, Nicky clutching Joe tightly as Joe was rubbing his neck with his fingers to soothe him. It made my heart crumble for the both of them, knowing that they were at her mercy so many times. They never told me the details of what she did to them, but I knew it was brutal.

Which left me with Oliver, who parked himself right outside the small cottage along the grass sitting Indian style and looking down at the new equipment that was provided for him. Copley, thinking that it would get Oliver on his good graces, got him some mercenary equipment and attire since he was new, almost like a welcome gift. It included a bulletproof vest, black cargo pants, black shirt, fingerless gloves, and some standard weapons. 

I walked over to his right side, seeing how he was looking at each piece of equipment that was out on the grass. I could see it on his face, how he was analyzing everything within his mind and seeming collected on the surface. I cleared my throat, hoping to show that I was present there in front of him as he finally tore his eyes away to look at me.

"It looked like he spoiled you, that or he's trying to play nice with you," I said, almost in a joke as I sat down next to him as he placed his hands on his lap. I paused, seeing that he needed to talk about something that was there in his mind, "How are you feeling?"

He paused, feeling hesitant in what he was going say to me as he once again looked at the equipment in front of him on the grass. I knew that had to be a bit much for him now, and I understood. Truly I did, and it made me worry that he was second-guessing himself and where he placed himself in a situation like this.

"I think I'm okay," He said, his voice sounding unsure but he tried to push it through to seem like he was fine, "I didn't think I would be doing something like this…so soon,"

"I understand," I agreed, "I know the others were thinking the same thing with you too. I know they want you to be fully ready,"

"I still want to do this though," He said with no hesitation in his voice, drilling his eyes into my own as I was watching how he was sitting up still from that statement. I gazed at him, feeling a bit out with it since he was determined in how he said it.

"You do?" I asked, not wanting to sound like I wasn't believing him. But he faced me a bit more, having me sit Indian Style and face him too as he was giving me a sincere look.

"Throughout the whole time being here with all of you, learning about being an Immortal and hearing all of your stories of what happened in the past, I feel as though I owe all of you," he started to explain, though I started to shake my head.

"That's not true—" I was about to explain to him, but he was still going with his explanation.

"I mean it," He said, looking right into my eyes and having me feel my stomach flipping in how assertive he was, "You guys have been nothing but kind to me and trying to make me feel safe and part of this group…this family. And it does feel like a family, even with me leaving my own family behind and have them grow old without me. It's been hard for me, but you all made it a bit better…especially you,"

I smiled at him, wanting to say the same thing to him just as badly. That small hesitance within me was still there, simmer right at the surface and it was about to explode at any moment at this rate. The way we held hands not once, but twice, the way we spoke to one another in conversation and with jokes. But ultimately, in how he chivalrous to me, both in the small ways and the grand ways, that made me feel those sensations within me that I knew were to be true. 

"It's like what Nicky would say to me from time to time," I said to him in a slight tone, wanting him to hear that, "We're meant to find each other,"

Oliver watched as I carefully and gently reached over to cradle one of his hands between both of my hands, having me take a deep breath as I looked back at him. His eyes, just as bright and pristine as they were the day we met and saw each other in our dreams.

"It's destiny," I went on, "And it took me a good while to know that maybe he's right. We're meant to find and be together, as Immortals, and just…beings here in the world. We work better together than alone, and there has to be a reason for each of us being here. That includes you, and I am grateful you came to us in our group, in our family," 

Oliver grinned from ear to ear as I said it. It felt like under the surface that I was telling him a bit more than what I just said. Maybe like a hidden message, not knowing if he really knew what I meant. To let my heart be bare for him, especially the night before we were going to hop on a plane to America, and now as I was thinking about it, it was downright insane. 

Oliver kept our joined hands together in the middle of the both of us, looking at our fingers being interacted against the tall grass. I didn't know what he was thinking, but in my head, it felt right.

"Maybe," Oliver said in a soft tone, almost like he was whispering to me, "After all of this is over and we have some downtime, whenever that is…Maybe I can take you out to dinner?"

I was watching him with lightly larger eyes, seeing how he was gazing at me like I was showing him the sun for the first time, or if he heard something that sounded so divine. It made me almost lose my speech for a brief moment before he kept going.

"I know you wanted to build trust between the both of us, and I understand that it might be too bold for me to ask that since there are far more pressing matters for us to worry about," He explained to me, seeing that I was saying nothing, "But, in all honesty, I've wanted to know more about you and learn about you. Besides, since I've learned that this Immortal life is also as precious and could be as short as a normal one, I wanted to be able to let you know how I feel about you,"

"I see," I said, almost trailed off as I cleared my throat to see if this was the right time for me to say what I was feeling to him too. If he was going to say these things to me, who was I to keep my own thoughts locked away.

"But if you don't want to," He started, sensing my hesitation and in how I was saying anything at first to him, but I shook my head.

"I would love to," I said in a fluid tone, watching his eyes and seeing how a sense of color and wonder was back on his face as I grinned "More than anything, I would love to have dinner with you,"

"You would?" he asked, almost shocked since now it felt like the roles were reversed and he was now being the sheepish one.

"Absolutely. Oliver, you've been nothing a gentleman to me, beyond kind and generous in times when I needed it the most. I know I've been more sheltered with you when it came to how I felt, and my past demons have made it that way. But you never saw that with me," I confessed to him, seeing him squeeze our hands together in a sense of familiarity, "No one has ever shown me that kind of affection like you have, ever."

"You're brilliant," He explained simply, "You're brilliant to me in all you do,"

I had to grin and look down with blush hitting my cheeks. How insane this was, both of us almost confessing our true feelings to one another on the eve of us going on a mission that was a bit more personal than others. This had to be either the worst timing or maybe the best timing. But, either way, the timing was timing as I looked back at him.

"Once we come back, after we finish this all and get to a safe space," I said to him, seeing the intense stare that was both intimidating and sublime at the same time, "We'll have dinner, you and me."

It was set in stone, and it made me have one more element to hold onto when it came to finishing this mission. It could be just a simple dinner, a dinner between two people that wanted to have their friendship be deeper and more meaningful. Or, it could be something more, and the rest of the group could see it as well. Something else could evolve from this dinner we'll have, and as much as I wanted to indulge in that fantasy, I had to wait and know that we had to have one thing at a time.

"I'll look forward to it," Oliver swore to me with kindness and love in his voice. 

I looked forward to it too.


	26. Plead The Fifth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's comes the action with a clever twist at the end! Enjoy!

**Denver, Colorado**

America was such an interesting place.

We made it into Salt Lake City in Utah and drove the rest of the way there, not wanting to do right into Denver in case we were going to be seen or exposed.We made it through TSA, hopped onto a red-eye plane blending into the barely half-empty plane, and hopped from Europe to America.Since it was a red-eye, most of us fell asleep on the flight as we landing first in New York and quickly hopped on another private plane that took us instantly to Salt Lake.

Of course, being true to his word, Copley had everything arranged for us.Two black cars were reserved as soon as we made it to car rental, directions to the hotel he reserved two rooms for us, and the schematics to the buildings he was guessing Kozak was working in with her mysterious affiliate.Once we landed and were driving in the rental cars, we were mostly on the road for several hours until we reach Colorado, hoping to come in from the side and not be noticed. 

Copley explained that their security was not as tactile as the Nazis were, but they were on their toes none the less.We didn't know if their hired security were mercenaries like us, or from a private company that would work for the wealthy.The same thing happened with Merrick, Copley diving in a bit more to see what he knew about the hired guns that could be there waiting for us.

On the drive through the landscape of America, Oliver was the one who volunteered to drive the car this time, as I was sitting in the passenger seat and Nile was tucked in the back.Nicky, Joe, and Andy were in the second car, following us carefully and wanting to have their own conversation.It was nice to have both Nile and Oliver in the car, the three of us could somehow unwind and relax together.

"It's beautiful out here," I said out loud as we were still on the almost deserted highway, seeing the mass mountain ranges and the rolling plains that were going fast past us, "You don't get to see a lot of this out here in Europe,"

"America the Beautiful," Nile said in a hum as she too was watching the landscape go by us.I looked over at her briefly, seeing how she was leaning her head against the headrest and her eyes were glazed over almost, maybe feeling far away from where she was in the car.

"You alright, Nile?" I asked her, seeing her do nothing for a few moments before I saw her release a breath that maybe she was holding for some time, deflating her shoulders and her chest.In a way I could feel her heaviness, it was almost floating all around the car.

"I just miss my family," She replied, having me grimace a bit.I briefly looked over at Oliver, seeing how he was still driving with his eyes on the road in front of us, but he too hard it and almost felt it as well.I saw him show me a small look, having me see he was feeling it too as I then gave him a small smile and looked back at Nile.She was zoning out, but I read it all over her face and in how she was sitting in the seat. 

Carefully and without interfering with how Oliver was driving, I reached through the armrest and grabbed Nile's hand since there wasn't too much space in our car.I placed my hand on her own, seeing him look over at me. There was wetness on her face, and it made me see that she was on the verge of crying.

"It'll be okay," I said to her, thinking that it was the only thing that I could say to her at this moment.I felt her lace our fingers together, not in a tight grip but gently and carefully, "Sounds like an empty promise from me right now, but I know it'll be okay,"

"I know that," She said to me moving her fingers over her eyes to get some of her tears out of her eyes so that I couldn't see, "It's just hard, being back here in the States and knowing that I can't go back to Chicago and see them.The others…they don't understand it so much,"

I felt a twinge go guilt, knowing where Nile was coming from.Nicky, Joe, and Andy had no idea what it felt like to leave family behind.I didn't know either if I was going to be honest, it's been far too long since I felt that pain and that remorse.I wanted to know what it was like to console with Nile, but it was no use.I was too far down the road in my Immortality.The only other person that knew what that felt, who was closer in age to Nile before Oliver came in the picture, was Booker.Maybe he gave her some insight into how to deal with it, but I wouldn't know since Booker was long gone.All I could do, as well as the rest of the group, was be present for Nile and also for Oliver.Especially for Nile, since she was crumbling. 

"Well, we're here with you and for you," I explained softly, seeing her nod her head and squeeze our fingers together, "I'll always be here for you,"

I didn't know if Nile knew that talk I had with Andy back at my home in France.That early morning when I vowed to Andy that I would take care of Nile when Andy was no longer alive, and her mortality would run out.I was already thinking of that promise, and I did plenty of times.Mostly when I stopped one of the soldiers to shoot at Nile back at Bern in that building we were all stuck in.It wasn't that I was doubting that I could protect her.I knew I could, but it scared me to think that Nile was going to have to rely on us more than ever in more ways than just physically protecting her.I was more than willing, for the sake of Andy and for Nile too.

"Thanks, Eleanor," She said to me, giving me a soft smile.I smiled back as I retrieved my hand from her and looked ahead again at the scenery, "I can't honestly talk to the others about this, I feel like I bother them when I do.

"They don't think like that about you, Nile," I reminded her, pausing andbiting my lower lip, "But I do know what you mean,"

"And you have me too," Oliver piped up from his spot in the driver's seat, "I don't mind our talks.They make my day,"

Nile had to grin from that compliment from Oliver, in which I looked over at Oliver with a raised eyebrow.

"What do you two talk about?" I asked him, almost in a coy manner.Oliver passed, looking over at me briefly with a smirk on his lips as he finally shrugged.

"Nothing for you to concern your 600-year-old head with," Nile commented in a smirk as Oliver started to chuckle.

"I'm not that old," I argued with her.

"Oh no, of course not," Nile said sarcastically, "If you're not old, then the other three in the car behind us are ancient artifacts….and don't make me mention Andy when it comes to age,"

"You wouldn't dare," I warned her playfully, having me not look at Oliver, "All of them are good things, no doubt?"

"Of course," he replied without missing a beat with me.I smiled so widely at him from how smooth it sounded.Nile chuckled from the back seat, her usual spirit was back now.

"You've used that on ladies before, haven't you?" She asked him, though now I could see a small glimpse of a blush on his neck from that remark.He chuckled, looking at Nile through the rearview window before he looked ahead again.I could tell that all three of us kind of knew what was going on with Oliver and me, which made me worry that Nile found out about the talk Oliver and I had back in Berlin.Did she know?She had to have known since her intuition about these things were mostly on point.

"I plead the fifth," He replied, giving me one look over before I grinned back at him.The mood might be light with all of us there in the car, but I knew it was going to have to change as soon as we made it into Denver.

* * *

When we made it into the city, we made out way to the hotel and got our things unpacked within the two rooms that we had for us. The lab we were aiming for was on the other side of the town, and we planned to get to go along with our plan late into the night so that we wouldn't be seen from citizens or police.

The security system that was hired for the lab was made up of at least 50 men, according to Copley they all had military and mercenary backgrounds and were rather ugly and lethal with their hands.It was a bit intimidating to think about what we were going to up against, but none the less we were ready for it.The schematics showed the offices were on the upper floors and tucked behind some massive security protocols, the labs underground in some kind of basement structure.We had to make a split plan in what we needed to go and where we needed to go.

Half of us would go up for the offices and the other half to the basements. 

Once night fell over the town, we went on with the first half of our plan.Nicky was going to be perched from a building on the other side of the lab, using his snipe rifle to take out at least three guards that would be doing a perimeter sweep.Once we were in the clear, we would be able to get in from both the rooftop but also from one of the side service doors that were used for truck deliveries. 

Oliver was going to steal one of the service trucks that was en route to the lab, bringing in a delivery that night, right around the same time iIcky would be taking out the guards.Nile and I would hide in the truck, leaving Joe and Andy go come in from the roof.Once we were all inside, we would divide and conquer to not just find the information on us, but Kozak herself and her so-called affiliate.

So far, the plan looked good on paper.It was just a matter of executing it.

* * *

Nile, Oliver, and I were waiting along the side of a deserted street, waiting on the delivery truck that was due to arrive within the next two minutes.I was on one side of the street with Oliver, Nile on the other side, pretending to be texting on her phone.Oliver had headphones in, leaving me to be reading the newspaper on the bus bench.By my leg I had a black duffle bag, inside was al of our weapons stored away and ready for use.The lab was a few miles away, which gave us enough time to not only get the truck. but to switch into the uniforms briefly and then getting the proper ID's ready to use. 

We were all in our mercenary attire, once again, under our street clothes.My hair this time was in two french braids but then swirled into a dutch braid at the lower part of my head.I chewed a small amount of bubble gum in my mouth, blowing a bubble as I briefly looked up and down the street, seeing the sleek black delivery truck coming our way.I blew one big bubble, leaning back a bit and popping the bubble with my tongue.

That was the signal.

Nile, on the other side of the street, had her hands in her pocket and took her hand out, showing that she had a fist full of spikes within her closed hand.Oliver did the same within his own pocket, getting it ready for us to use against the back of the truck. I blew another bubble, making it bigger as the truck was coming closer and closer to where the trap was that we had set.

Once my bubble pop against my lips, they both threw the jacks along the backside of the truck to break the doors.

The little jacks stuck to the back doors, waiting a few seconds before the backdoors burst open from a small explosion.The truck immediately came to a screeching halt, skidding on the semi sloppy street from the rainfall as all three of us started to walk over to the truck.There was a small sense of silence amongst the three of us as we all drew out our concealed guns that we had hidden in our jackets. 

I drew out a small pistol from behind me against my lower back and jeans, cocking it against my side as Oliver went for the driver's side and I went for the passenger's side.As soon as I saw one of the guards pop out of the door from the passenger's side when I was in a close enough shot, I shot at him once as he dropped dead in his seat.Oliver did the same to the driver's side while Nile threw open the back doors with both hands and hopped into the back of the truck. 

After we grabbed the ID's from the two guards we too out, Oliver and I placed the bodies in the back of the truck with Nile. She slammed the doors shut and locked them shut as Oliver started the truck and we were on our way.Nile and I were stripping off our street clothes and gearing up with the mercenary gear that was in the duffel bag.It took only a few seconds, getting my bulletproof vest over my head and my arm protector and then my own fingerless gloves on quickly.After everything was set, I threw on the hat the delivery guard had on, then slipping on the silencer for my gun to rest it in my lap.

"One minute out," Oliver said to both Nile and I as we were turning down another street, having me each over to steer for him as he stripped off his street shirt and was getting the jacket that the guard was wearing over his mercenary gear.I did the same thing as soon as he had control over the wheel again.Nile was handing us the jackets as we went and re-dressed as fast as we could before we could see the building coming into view.Both of us in the front, dressed in the guards' jackets and a hat to cover most of our faces, were good and ready to go.

The building was in plain view, though most of the lights have been turned off and it looked almost deserted.But we knew better, seeing the exterior lights on to give it some kind of anonymous glow.Oliver was taking us over to the backside of the lab, seeing the service driveway that was winding around and directing us in the right place.Nile stayed in the back, though I saw her poke her head out once or twice to see the building itself and what we were about to do.We were about to arrive at the security gate that was on the side of the building

"It's a big building," She muttered as Oliver was about to pull up to the gate,

"Keep calm," I reminded her, and also to Oliver too as he was coming closer and the security guard was poking his head out at the side to see our upcoming truck, "Once we get inside we go to the security room and shut down the camera recordings,"

"Heads up," Oliver said to the both of us as he was slowing the truck down, Nile tucking back in the darkness as Oliver was now coming to a full stop.The guard at the small kiosk walked over, Oliver flashing his ID to him without even showing most of his face.I stayed still looking away from the guard but showing my hat to him as I heard nothing for a few solid seconds.Were we caught?

No, he nodded his head at Oliver and the gate opened. 

Oliver waved thanks briefly before he lurched the truck into drive, going through with ease.I looked back over to him, seeing how he was about to break into a sweat from being so calm.I gave his arm a quick squeeze as he was approaching the loading dock, getting the truck ready to do a K turn and reversing into the dock perfectly.

"You're doing fine," I reassured him as he was backing the truck up carefully.He nodded his head as we were about to get the truck perfectly in place against the dock.

"I know," He said quickly, having me look back at Nile and see her cock her gun.

"You ready to go?" she asked, having me carefully climb into the back of the truck without disturbing Oliver and his parking.Once I was in the back, we unzipped the rest of the ruffle bag and I got my holster with arrows, my bow to unfold it perfectly, and my thigh holster.Nile was getting her equipment on and cocking her guns, the both of us feeling the truck coming to a full stop.

"Okay," I said out loud so that Oliver and Nile could hear, "We have a one minute window to get into the security room and make sure we stop any recording from here on out while we're here,"

Oliver turned off the truck, looking back at the both of us to see if we were ready.I nodded at him, seeing him slowly move to hop out of the truck and walk over to open up the backdoors for us.Grabbing Oliver's gun that he was going to use, Nile and cocked our guns and we were getting low in our stance, aiming right in front of us at the ready. 

The doors opened, both Nile and I coming out to step onto the dock and I handed Oliver his gun with ease. The three of us stalked over to the back services doors, opening it and crouching down low with guns out.We were in what seemed to be the kitchen, though it was rather empty and no one was in sight.We had to be quick, moving around the kitchen island and over to the swinging doors that would lead to the back hallways.Once all three of us were in position, I kicked the swimming doors opened and we were in.

Nile instantly went to take out two cameras that were perched in the corner up high on the walls as Oliver was covering me while I moved down the hall and over to the left, peering down very briefly to see that no one was around.I knew the security room was here along this hallway, and we were down to 30 seconds. 

Oliver tapped my shoulder once, showing me that we were clear from behind.All three of us were going down the hallway, Nile once again taking out the cameras that were perched in the hallway.Oliver and I stay against the wall as I was approaching the security room, pulling out the ID that I had in my pocket and swiping it against the door to get me inside.Once the doors were opened and all three of us were right inside, we instantly went into fight mode.

I rammed my gun against the side of the guard's head that was near the wall as Oliver walked over to grab the guard that was at the security desk, knocking him out cold with one punch.It was all over within seconds as Nile made her way into the chair and looked at the screens in front of her.It was just like Bern, having me see all the angles and on all the floors.It even showed the exterior, and we saw at least two bodies that were sprawled out on the floor, thanks to Nicky and his sniper skill.The camera that was showing the rooftop was about to show both Joe and Andy, which was the perfect timing.

"Kill the recording and fry the hard drive," I said to Nile as Oliver was locking the door in case we were going to be bombarded or ambushed.I moved over to one of the closets that were in the room, opening it and looking inside to see if we could anything in there.

Of course, there would be batons and extra firearms that were ready for the taken.I grabbed at least one baton, strapping it to my thigh as I got two guns that seemed usable for me.

"Where are the others?" Oliver asked as he was looking with Nile, over her shoulder, at the screens.I started to grab a few things that we could use, including a walkie talkie that was charged and ready for use.

"Joe and Andy are on the top floor, Joe is killing the alarms, and Nicky's about to come through the back," Nile explained, "Some of the guards are gettgin the idea we're here,"

"Can we kill their radios so they don't contact each other?" Oliver asked, looking back at me as I was then looking around to see if I could.It took a moment or so, hearing the chatter on the other end already fo the guard talking to each other.Oliver made a good point and idea, now having me see a mega command board of the walkie talkies that were currently in use.At least 35 of them.I saw the main switch at the bottom that was showing the color green, having me click it and the button went from green to red.

All the communication went dead.

"Found it," I said, walking back to the other two and we saw the guard trying to talk into the walkie talkies, looking a bit convened and frantic, "Now we need to leave, they'll come back here and try to reset them."

"Nicky's heading to the third floor, leaving us with at least 15 guards on the ground level and into the basement," Nile explained, taking the hard drive with the last recordings of us and shoving it in her pocket as she looked up at me.I nodded at her, then heading over to the door with Oliver and Nile in tow, "The main basement elevator is near the second hallway on the right." 

I kicked the door open, sweeping the hallway and motioning for the others to follow.We were going down quickly and carefully.We were moving fast, ready for anything that could pop up and in our way from getting out in one piece. 

One turn to the right and we were going down a smaller hallway, just the three of us for a few seconds before we saw at least 4 guards coming around the corner.As soon as they saw us, I knelt to the ground, Oliver was perched right over me and Nicky was slight to the right as we got three of the guards within seconds. 

The fourth one was shot in the arm as we were approaching him.He fell to the ground, having me pass him with Oliver as Nile then took him out behind us.I turned the corner, moving out of the way from the second round of gunfire just in time since it sounded like at least 3 guns were going off at the same time.I waited for a moment, giving Oliver the signal to wait since I knew they would have to pauseI've done this before, and I saw Oliver giving me a questionable look as cement from the wall was shooting out and everywhere around us.

Once it paused, I moved.

I punched out the first guard, ducking a jab from the second guard as I got him square between the eyes as the third got me in the shoulder with his gun.It was a small sting, nothing I wasn't used to before, but before I could get him back, he was shot in the head from someone behind me.Once he fell to the ground, I looked around and I saw who it was.

Oliver.

"You okay?" he asked, having me nod and give him a quick smile.The bullet in my shoulder pushed itself out, having me squint through as the bullet fell to the ground and Oliver watched the bullet with his eyes.He nodded then, taking in a shaky breath.This was the first time he really dove into this, and maybe it was going to be a bit much for him, yet I couldn't see it in how he was composing himself.

"Let's get going," Nile reminded us, walking past us as we were heading over towards the main lobby.Oliver and I were following, dodging the bodies that were on the floor while we were about to go into the lobby.The second hallway that had the elevator that we wanted was on the way,

"You think the others are okay?" Oliver asked me, almost in worry as we looked out into the lobby.Not a soul in sight, only the extremely expensive furniture in the waiting area, the reception area, and the main elevators.The opening that showed the second and third floor right above the waiting area showed a modern chandelier that was dangling. There was even calming jazz music fiantly playing in the soundspeakers. It was almost nausous to listen to it.

"If I know the others—" Nile was starting, but a sudden shattering crash of the chandelier slammed into the ground floor. The glass was falling everywhere and we instantly covered our faces in case we were going to get impact from it. It all happened so fast, but once the noise died down, we all looked back at the now destroyed chandelier.

There was a guard's body perched, actually impaled through the top pole, clearly dead.

"Andy's a piece of work," I muttered as we made it over to the second hallway not wanting to waste any more time.Plus we knew this kind of crash will lead more guard to come our way and make things a bit worse.I could ever hear some shouting from up above, our existence was clearly known now.

Time was of the essence.

The elevator was at the very end of the hallway, Oliver running over to push the down button and Nile staying in the back to make sure we were covered.Once the elevator doors opened, we all went inside and pushed the button to take us to the basement.When the doors closed, I felt like all three of us sighed in relief.I looked at the other two, seeing that they were still intact and all in one piece. 

"You know," I said, almost in a joke, "We're doing okay as a trio,"

Nile gave a dry chuckle as she cracked his neck, 'We can give Nicky, Joe, and Andy a run for their money,"

Oliver gave a smile, almost chuckling at that moment as he was tapping his fingers against his thigh, almost in nervousness, and maybe riding an adrenaline high as we were going lower and then stopping right at the floor that we wanted.All three of us looked at one another, silently knowing what to do.We knew the blueprint of the basement, studying it sometime before we came, so we knew where to go.

"I'll go straight," I explained, getting a good grip on my gun, "Oliver you go left, and Nile, you go right.Keep an eye out for anything that could involve Nicky or Joe," I explained to both of them, seeing them all nod their heads while the doors were opening. 

It was game time.

Our guns were out, ready for any rapid gunfire that could come out way.Nothing and no one was there, all three of us than going out one by one and we finally separated from each other.I was going down the hall, looking to see that there were at least four heavy doors on both sides and they seemed more like metal and steel than a regular door. 

I had a gut feeling that this could be the spot where we needed to be.As I was passing the first door, I could see there were chains along the walls, having me pause for a brief moment in confusion and also in fear.It made me think that they were holding someone in there or something in how this was all set up.I then went to the next door, seeing the same thing, but this time, there were small splatters of blood along the wall and floor and the chains looked broken at the hinges.Now I was a bit petrified.

All of these questions were going through my head at a rapid pace, mostly was why this Kozak scientist was wanting a pie of our lives for herself.Was she trying to really get our Immortality for herself, or was she going to something in a sinister fashion with it?I could feel there was more behind this, and it wasn't going to be good on our end.

I made it to the very end of the hallway, about to briefly look in and walk on, but there was something in there that made me stop.A body, hunched over in the very corner at the back of the room.It was a male, curled up almost in the fetal position with no sign of movement.What got me though, having me feel my gun drop down to my side and my eyes going wide, was the jacket.My blood went cold and my eyes went wide.

I knew that jacket.No…it can't be…..

"Oh no," I said, starting to go in a panic as I felt like this was not real.I had to have been dreaming, not seeing who it was in front of me and begging to myself that I was being tricked.This was one of my worst fears, seeing the dry blood around the tan skin and the body not moving.it made me move so fast, throwing the door open and rushing over with a slide on my knees to make it to the body in time.

I reached over to grab the arm and side, rolling the body over to have the body rest against my legs.I was hunched over, almost to burst into tears from the sheer shock of how it was in my arms and in my lap.It was a face I never thought I would see this time around, let alone in this place.But he looked skinny, beyond skinny, which made my stomach churn.Dark circles were under his eyes, his skin looking unhealthy and patchy in some places on his body.He was out cold as I gasped out his name in agony.No, not him.

"Booker."


	27. Protect Them

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I made this into a 3 chapter piece at the lab, but SO MANY THINGS HAPPEN IN THIS CHAPTER! Hold onto your hats!

Seeing Booker out cold in front of me made everything feel cold.Very cold, and all I could do was blink and try not to scream in how he was crumbled in my embrace.

He looked so out of it, the way his skin was barely hanging onto his body and against his skin, his hollowed eyes against his distinct cheeks that were covered sweat, stubble, and dry blood.His hair was longer than when I saw him previously in Paris, longer and greasier with some blood caked in spots here and in his locks of hair.The clothes he was wearing were grimy and dirty, a bit too thin from being through far too much. almost dangling off of him since he was too skinny for me to even recognize him at first.I could see some skin damage, almost like sores, along his collarbone under his shirt and near his wrists.

He was out cold, his clammy cheek against my hand as I was looking at him with pure fear and a sense of dread.I instantly checked his pulse, trying to find it against his neck that had stubble against it.I couldn't feel it, which made me feel worse now as I tried for his wrist. 

Nothing.

"Booker….Booker, can you hear me?" I asked, sounding so unsure and rushed as I was watching for some kind of sign.This was not right, him being in here all alone and at that state.What brought him here?How long was he in here for?Who did this to them?Was he in this kind of state for a long time?It was all going through my head so fast it was making my mind spin in worry and sadness as he wasn't responding to me. 

"Please wake up…come on….wake up." I started to say in a rush and I shook him gently in hopes that it would help.I still got nothing from him, having me fear the absolute worst.Was he…..no!He couldn't be!I felt so lost holding his body against my own and pressing my forehead against his own, rocking slightly back and forth and mentally yelling at him to wake up. 

Booker……Sebastian…..why would this happen to you?

I knew his banishment was for 100 years, but there was always a sense of hope in me that I would see him again.I loved him so much as a brother, a pestering little brother who still loved me all the same for who I was.I knew of his burdens and pains that he still harbored, the demons that were keeping him awake at night and making him drink.I would hold him sometimes in those nights, hearing him cry into my shoulder for his wife and sons and wish them to be alive with him.But now, I was the one weeping into his body as it was so still against my own.

"Please…please wake up. wake up for me…please!" 

Now I was begging against his cold forehead, tears coming down my face as I was feeling so much pain for him being gone.He wasn't waking up, he wasn't moving within my arms.What a way for him to die, alone and afraid, cold in this place covered in his blood.I could feel my own heartbreaking for him and I prayed that God would bring him back. 

I was clutching him so hard, crying so deeply that it was hurting to move or breathe.I didn't care about the mission, not while I was holding him there.All I could think was how he was alone…all alone here with no one to hold his hand, to pray over him, to love on him.I wasn't there when he was banished, I didn't know how it felt to be turned away by your family for a betrayal that unfolded.But I knew Booker's heart and his soul: damaged and yearned for acceptance and love.Did it get worse for him while I was away?Was he spiraling down with no way up?This was not what I wanted for him: loneliness in death

He was never meant to be alone.

"Don't leave me…please don't leave me here.Please, Booker…don't have me be alone now.I….I need you.I need you to wake up now, okay?That's all you need to do….just…just wake…." I sobbed and rambled against his forehead, my eyes slammed shut and my fingers wrapped in his tattered jacket and hair.I couldn't let him go, I couldn't find the strength to do it.

I needed my French ally with me once more, his endless sarcasm and melodramatic view of the world and yet his laughter from winning a stupid bet or thirst for a new adventure that was rare for him.It made me think of how he was with the others.His love for football with Joe, his drinking games with Andy, his philosophy debates with Nicky, and his cultural appreciation for French art with me.Even worse, Oliver never got the chance to meet him, learn from him, and laugh with him.And Nile, poor Nile barely knew him for a short while but I had a feeling they'd be thick as thieves. 

" _Soeur_."

It was barely said, but I heard it, making me stop and sniffle a bit as I moved my head away and looked down at his face.His eyes, still closed, were barely fluttering.It was the faintest of movement, but I saw it as a weary breath that shook his upper chest was heard in the cold empty room.I gasped, crying in relief as his eyes fluttered open and he locked his eyes at me.His brown eyes, dark and filled with pain, was looking at me now in disbelief and sadness as I cradled his jaw in my hand, still holding him close to my chest as I was feeling my tears hit his face freely.

"Am I in heaven?" He asked, his voice so different from how he would usually sound.He sounded like a wounded animal, his eyes searching mine as I grinned and shook my head.Leaning down I pressed my lips against his forehead briefly before I stayed close and searched his orbs.

" _Tu es en vie_ ," I whispered hoarsely against his head, feeling his skeleton-like fingers move slowly to reach up and trace my wet face, touching my tears but trying to see if I was real.He took another breath, he sounded like he was in pain from just breathing as I pulled away a bit more to see his face fully in front of me.He looked so skinny and frail, and the only thing that I focused on that showed me that he was my Booker was his eyes.Those eyes that were filled with both joy and pain, with remorse and anger for living in this life.But they were kind, kind and youthful.

" _Je suis désolé_ ," he said in a breath, wanting to cry himself as I shook my head at him and gave him a watery smile.

"You're safe now, _frère_ ," I said to him soothingly, still holding him in my arms on the ground, giving him a quick scan over and looking back at his face, "I'm gonna get you out of here, alright?We all are."

"We?" he asked.

"We're all here," I said to him, my voice was shaking from all the tears I went through.He looked so hurt from hearing that, almost like I said the wrong thing as he was shaking his head.

"It was supposed to be only me," He said, his voice sounding only a bit stronger but not all the way.I looked at him in confusion, not understanding.I was about to ask him when I heard the sound of running feet, coming our way, having me look over at the door.It was closed, leaving us there in the room safely, for now. 

If the guards knew we were down here, then Booker and I would be in big trouble.I didn't know where Oliver or Nile was since we were supposed to meet back up at the elevator with whatever we found.How was I going to show up with a groan man who looked like death?Booker was weak, too weak to fight after he just woke up from the dead for who knows how long.I had to protect him, and my gun I had earlier was too far away for me to get it now.I wasn't going to leave Booker's side, not when he was vulnerable and somewhat healing in a sense.

I looked back at Booker, giving him a caring look as I grabbed my gun that was on my thigh holster, placing it on the ground before I got out my bow.Laying out a few arrows in front of me, as I did before, I took the gun to place it on the ground near me in case I needed it.I had to think of a plan in how I was going to do this and get both of us out of here safe, safe to the others who didn't know about him yet.

"I'll protect us," I said to him, wrapping my other arm around his middle, hoisting him up a bit.He was still weak and leaning against me, not able to move his limbs or his body around too much as I shuffle a bit to have him lean against my back, blocking him from view from whoever would come in the door, "We're gonna get out of here and get somewhere safe, okay?"

"Eleanor…" Booker said against my shoulder blade as I placed the second gun I had near him, just in case he needed it.

"No," I cut him off, "You're coming back with us in one piece, I'll make sure of it,"

"I'm not worth it," he said in a groan.

"You're worth it to me," I said back to him getting the arrow ready in the string and gripping my bow tightly, "More than you realize.I might have left you for the past 80 years, but it's not happening again.Not while I have a say,"

"Please…" he tried again to argue with me, but I wasn't having it anymore.I knew he was stubborn, we both were.Two French stubborn Immortals trapped in a room wasn't the best scenario, but I was too wound up in my tears and emotions to argue with him.

"Sebastian," I said his proper name now, hearing him go quiet, "I'm not going to leave you here and be alone.We're not meant for loneliness in this life, you understand me?" 

He said nothing as I heard the noises outside the room getting louder and more frequent.I could feel his skeleton fingers grasping my bulletproof vest from behind, trying to clutch to me tightly as I was training my eyes on the door, drawing the arrow back slowly and shift a bit on the ground. This felt like suicide, pure suicide as I was placing my own body and life in front of Booker's.Maybe I was looking stupid right now, not going along with the plan that the others were going through, but I had someone I needed to protect and I was going to do that no matter what.

I heard footsteps right outside the door, but no one was peering in just yet. I gripped the arrow in my string extra hard as the door was pushed up.I saw it was at least one guard, coming right in and I released before I second-guessed myself.I got him right in the throat, his blood bubbling out from where I shot and he fell to the ground.I went down to reload, but the second guard was right behind him and he shot at me once, slicing right into my jawline as I drew up my arrow.I cried out in pain, feeling the skin along my jaw peeling back and the blood coming down.I thought he was going to shoot me again as I slammed my eyes shut from the pain, ready to brace the impact of bullets and take the brunt of them for Booker's sake.

But there was a scuffle in front of me as I opened my eyes.

Oliver was in a fistfight with one of the guards, slamming him with his fists over and over as I was still having my arrow out at the ready in case he needed it.But the way Oliver was moving showed me that he was holding his own against the guard.The gun that guard was fell to the floor, so now he was trying to take Oliver out with his bare hands.It was almost memorizing to see, how Oliver knew where to duck and how to slam his fist against the guard's ribs. 

Oliver threw him to the ground, the guards' head bouncing off from the ground briefly before he there reached for looked to be a knife.Within a second, he gripped the knife, aiming it high where Oliver was about to strike him down, and he stabbed Oliver right in the throat.Oliver fell backward, blood coming out from his mouth and his throat. 

My heart plummeted as he fell to the floor.

"OLIVER!" I screamed in fury, my jaw still bleeding out as I releasing the arrow and seeing it fly through the air and into the hand of the guard.The guard cried out, rolling over to look at me now, collapsing to his belly on the ground and was about to crawl over me when a lone gunshot was heard right behind me near my ear.I cringed from the sudden blast that went by my ear, but I saw the guard with a lone gunshot through one of his eyes, he fell to the floor in a heap.It was quiet again in the room, and as I looked over my shoulder I saw where the gunshot came from.

Booker, holding the gun out in front of him and breathing heavily.

"Thanks," I said to him in a shaky tone.Seeing him nod his head as he dropped the gun on the floor in a heap, already looking tired.I looked back at Oliver now, seeing that he wasn't moving.Now I was in a panic.I got up from the ground, Booker not against me anymore, and was sitting up on his own.I rushed over to Oliver's body, once again seeing no movement.Now I felt like I was going through some kind of Deja Vu.My jawline that was barely shown through my damaged skin and the slice was slowly sinking back behind the new skin that was growing in, but I was focused on Oliver.Once I rolled him onto his back, he was gone.

His mouth was covered in blood, all along his parted lips and down his neck and throat.The knife was still in his throat, sticking up precisely as I grabbed the handle and yanked it out swiftly.The wound started to close automatically, though my face was still etched in panic as the hole in his throat was getting smaller and smaller.I framed his face in my hands, making sure everything else looked and felt okay with him as the wound was now closed all the way.

"Oliver…Oli," I said his name so fast and almost in an urgent manner, hearing Booker behind me try to get up carefully with his wet energy.I didn't know what came over me, already seeing the evidence that Oliver was going to wake up and be fine. But that small part of me in the back of my brain, that small inclination that maybe something could go wrong, was evident and present. Of course, I was proven wrong.A few seconds later, his eyes shot open and he took in a massive deep breath, almost arching his back off the floor.I kept my hands on his face, making sure he stayed grounded as he was blinking rapidly and looking around for a brief moment before we both locked eyes.

"You're safe," I said instantly, feeling him reach over and grab my elbows within his hands, "You're alive and you're safe, Oliver.You're good…okay?"

He nodded shakily, having me grin at him.Half of his face was covered in blood and sweat, his eyes were piercing and almost looking so frightened after going through his first actual Immortal death.It had to be a lot for him, and I could only imagine what he was thinking at that moment as I was perched over him and looking so concerned for him. 

"Come on, I'll help you up," I said to him, putting an arm under his back and helping hoist him up to a sitting position.He sat up, then reaching over to his throat to see if it was still there.He felt only the blood that was smeared on his neck and skin, his eyes going slightly bigger since he felt no wound and no knife.His eyes went down to the bloody knife that was on the ground next to him.

"I got it out for you to heal," I explained, seeing him then shakily moved his arm up to attempt to smear off the blood from around his chin and mouth.He was struggling a bit since it was now getting on his arm and hands.it was almost frantic for him to get the blood off.I then looked down at the dead guard, seeing the jacket he was wearing and I stripped it off of the body.Finally getting it in my hands, I grabbed Oliver by the chin very gently with my fingers and moved the fabric across his mouth.Most of the blood came off now, Oliver was watching me the whole time as I was getting his face mostly clean, only around his mouth and nose since I knew it was going to be a bother.

The next thing he did made me lose my train of thought, since as soon as I let the soiled jacket fall to the ground, he leaned in and pressed his lips against my own in a kiss.

Everything in my brain was shut down for the brief moment, all I could feel was the warmth of his lips against my own and feeling almost like I could fly and soar out of my body.It was almost like adrenaline that was going through my veins and seeping into my bones from how he was kissing me.My body as frozen so still and my eyes instantly went shut when our lips touched, it was both the most thrilling and the most intimate feeling I ever felt in any moment of my long life.

It only lasted for a long moment or was it a brief moment?Either way, it was a moment for me as I finally felt him pull away from me and look at me dead in the eyes.I thought I was going to be petrified from him kissing me, and maybe I was going to show that to him.But there was none of that, all I saw was adoration and almost affection in those eyes that I fell for a long time ago and I was denying it.

He licked his lips suddenly, having me slowly grin at him widely as he was looking petrified.

"I'm so sorry—" he was about to apologize, but I shook my head.

"Don't be sorry," I said to him calmly and with my own shaky tone since that kiss knocked the wind out of me and my lungs.His eyes went wide as I smiled warmly at him, "I felt that through me, Oli,"I didn't know why I was using that nickname with him now, but it felt so right to say his name like that.I even saw a flicker in his eyes in how I gave him that nickname, a smile was back on his lips again as I felt some feet staggering behind the both of us. 

A throat cleared, having both Oliver and I looked at Booker.

"As touching as this is for me to see," He said in a gruff, coughing a bit as he was trying to stay upright, "I think we should leave before this shit gets worse,"

I shot up, Oliver getting up too and I wrapped an arm around Booker's waist to have him not fall to the floor.His weight was very light, having me feel a bit bad for him at that moment.Oliver walked over to help with Booker's other side, Booker now eyeing up and down and giving him a gruff of a smirk, "So, you're the new one, huh?"

"Yeah," Oliver said, rearranging his hold on Booker's skinny waist and throwing his arm over his shoulders, "I'm Oliver.You must be Booker.I heard some stuff about you,"

"That I am," Booker said as all three of us were huddled together in the middle of the room "Sorry for having to meet you like this, I'm way more polite.As for what you heard about it, it's probably all true."

"We'll have a proper reunion later," I said to him as I released Booker, knowing Oliver had him securely.I walked back to grab my bow and arrow on the ground, getting them back onto the holster on my back and then getting some of the guns for all three of us to use.I had to be fast now and regroup since now it felt like we were losing a vast amount of time.The others had to be somewhere up on the surface level of the lab, and Nile had to be close by.We had to find the others and find them fast.

I gave Oliver and Booker a gun as I loaded up my bow and arrow at the ready within my hands, "We're gonna get Booker back in the truck and out of harm's way.The others could still be here in the lab,"

"I can shoot on my own," Booker reasoned as Oliver was walking with him over to the door, grunting along.

"Clearly since I'm holding you up," Oliver sarcastically said to him as he was rearranging the weight.Booker gave him a side look and dryly chuckled.I looked out the small window through the door, seeing nothing there but the body of the guard that I killed on the ground right at the front of the door.I looked back at Oliver and Booker.

"I'll go find the information on Joe and Nick before anything else happens.Oliver, make sure he gets to the truck and he stays there,"

"First of all," Booker said as he was giving me a low glare of a look, "I'm not going to be babysat by a child—"

"Really?" Oliver asked him with a hint of agitation as Booker went on, still staring at me and ignoring Oliver.

"And secondly….her office is here on this floor in the very back on the right side.I almost got a hold of the files and data she had on Nicky and Joe on my first attempt, but they got to me first.I know it's still there,"

"I'll get it then," I said to him as I was about to kick the door open before I looked back at Booker now, giving him my own attempt of glare, "And, just for the sake of the delicate situation we're in and all of that….can you play nice?"

Booker gave me an irritated glare, though I wasn't going to look away from him.he finally rolled his eyes, almost in annoyance as he nodded his head.Oliver gave me a look too, having me sigh and shrug.

"You're gonna see all the colors of Booker within the next few hours," I warned him, though he said nothing as I kicked the door opened.I went out first, an arrow was drawn and clearing the hallway.Once I knew it was safe, I motioned with my head as Oliver was helping and half-carrying Booker out of the room.I was walking down first, knowing the other two were right behind me.Now I had to almost do double duty, but Oliver could hold his own from what I saw.As much as I wanted to push that kiss he gave me to the back of my mind, it was still engraved in me and it made me go a bit faster in this. 

I stopped us at a corner, looking around the corner to make sure it was clear.Of course, I would look at the right time, seeing Nile take down two more guards on her own. Rightfully so, throwing one over her shoulder and shooting the other at the same time.As the second one was about to get up and get to Nile, once again I drew back and shot at that guard, getting him right in the back of the neck. 

Nile looked as she saw the arrow sticking out of the guard and then she looked up at me.I turned fully to face her down the hall, seeing her jog over to me and looking a bit relieved to see me.

"What happened to you?" She asked, "Oliver got worried and he went off to find you and I got rid of the rest of the guards here in the basement.You good?"

"Yeah I'm okay," I said to her, "Listen, there's been a bit of a hiccup on the game plan and I need you to stay calm,"She gave me a questioning look, not understanding what I was saying.A slight look of panic was on her face as she was shifting in her stance and was staring at me intensely.

"What happened?" She asked now, her voice getting low, "Is Oliver—"

"He's fine," I reassured her, "He found me back where I was with….with the predicament,"

"We didn't plan to have a predicament," Nile warned me, but then I heard the shuffle behind me.I moved to the side, giving Nile a clear view, as Oliver brought Booker around the corner.As soon as she saw him, I saw her face start to slowly crumble and her eyes getting big from shock.Booker looked at her with a grin on his face, still leaning on Oliver since he could barely stand and I saw the adoration and love on his face when he saw her.The first few seconds no one moved or said a word, but it was all in their eyes as I finally heard Booker speak to her.

"Heya, kid,"

Nile dropped her gun and took the last two steps, wrapping her arms around Booker.Booker hugged her back as Oliver rebased him, Oliver coming over to me and we both were letting them have their moment together.I could tell how Nile was holding Booker close she was trying not to cry, and the same for Booker since he was digging his head into her shoulder.I never knew what kind of relationship they had together because of how brief it was for both of them to be together.But by judging how they were holding each other with such a death grip, I knew they were was something embedded there.

Once Nile pulled away, she eyes him up and down, Booker grinned at her as he could see she looked grave with his condition.

"I've been in worse conditions, Nile.Trust me," He reassured her, but she shook her head.

"What happened to you, Booker?" She asked, her voice low and wavy, "You're not healing up properly,"

"It's a lot to explain," Booker answered, "This might not be the best place."

"We need to get him to the truck," I said to Nile, seeing her gaze come over to me, "I need you to help Oliver and get him in the truck, guard him and keep him safe.I'll find the rest of the group and get that information we need,"

"On your own?" Nile asked, Booker dry chuckling though it shook his whole body.

"Eleanor's a force to be reckoned with when it comes to a fight," he explained, Nile and Oliver watching him now as I loaded another arrow on the string, "Give her the right amount of pressure, and she'll shine through it,"

"Just get him to the truck before he collapses," I said to Nile and Oliver at the same time, "In that duffel bag at the back of the truck, I have my medkit.Do a check up on him and see if he needs anything."

"What are the others gonna say, Eleanor?" Nile asked me then suddenly, having the mood shift in the hallway.I knew what she was thinking about, and from how Booker was leaning against the wall he knew too.The 100 years of Banishment.It was hung in the air like a white flag of surrender, having me think for a brief moment.If I told them now, how would they react? I knew it stung Joe the worst with what Booker apparently did.Nicky and Andy were also affected, but it was different.I shook my head at her.

"I'll deal with them," I said to her, though Booker was getting up a bit and was looking uncomfortable with the thought.

"Eleanor," Booker started, already sensing that this was going to be an issue.

" _C'est assez_ ," I warned him, seeing him go quiet again as I took a long breath, "We'll figure it out later.Let's just get out of here before we're in even more shit, okay?" 

All three of them nodded her heads as Nile walked over to have Booker lean on her, his arm around her shoulders as she held onto his waist, a sense of worry on her face from seeing the state he was in.He just smiled at her as I looked over at Oliver.

"Protect them," I said to Oliver, seeing him nod his head.

"I won't let them get hurt, Eleanor," He promised me as Nile and Booker starting to make their way to the elevator.I searched his eyes, seeing the scattered blood on his face and how he was still composed himself.It made me finally give in this time and leaned in to kiss him softly against the lips.This was not a place for a kiss, not covered in blood and surrounded by death.And yet, it was so natural for me to kiss him there with guns in our hands and a fire in our hearts.

Once we pulled away from each other, I felt him press one more small kiss on my lips before he searched my eyes.Almost like a lover about to be taken away from the other.It broke my heart.

"Be careful," He said to me, almost pleading as I nodded.

"Always," I said back, then moving away from him and down the hallway on my own.I was being bold with him now, and there was no sense to turn back or diminish the fire that was set in me.It gave me one more reason to get all of this over with and done.I knew the others were going to be fine without me for the briefest of moments, I had to trust that in them all now as I was trying to remember where Booker said to go.He said the right side, which made me go in a bit of a jog as I was going along the hallway wall, dodging the scattering of bodies of the guards that were all over the floor.I had to give Nile credit where credit was due: she was going to be fine fighting on her own.

I saw the very last door, which were double doors, and I knew it was the right place as I moved inside and cleared the small place.

It was, indeed, an office.The desk as right in the middle with a laptop, files were all over the top of the glass desk and a bulletin board that was perched on the side of the wall.Some vials and beakers were filled the chemicals, some blood samples in vials that were perched on holders on the counter to the right, and TV screens showing what looked to be progress reports.Once I knew I was alone, I lowered my bow and arrow slightly as I was looking over at the file, seeing some of the reports that were typed up on both Nicky and Joe back in London at Merrick's Lab.But some phrases were highlighted and circled with a red pen, having me read them over briefly before I looked at the samples and vials that were perched on the counter.I walked over, looking at some of the pictures that were seen.

Booker…she was experimenting on Booker now.

"Damnit," I said, trying to think about what to do and how to do it.This was bad, now there were at least three of us that she had information on.But what she was doing to Booker, it seemed just as a bad, if not worse.I was too lost in what I was ready and what I was feeling when I didn't hear the door behind me and someone walking into the room.

"I thought I would find you, eventually."

I whirled around, pulling the arrow back and aiming right at the head of Dr. Kozak


	28. Be At Peace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another heavy chapter. STRAP ON IN! And also, I'll try to start winding down the story since now I feel it's getting a bit long. Please let me know what you think, if I should keep going or tie it up with a pretty bow! 
> 
> Thanks for the support! I love reading the comments every morning and feeling the love via Kudos and internet!! YOU GUYS ROCK!

"You were looking for me?"

It was the only thing I could muster up and say to her as she was standing right at the doorway, hands folded in front of her, and her eyes watching me with such interest and intrigue that it was almost disturbing to stare. Her eyes were piercing and yet subtle, which to me seemed a bit worse as she was in her lab coat, watching me with that stare that reminded me of someone else….someplace else.

I could picture her in my mind torturing Nicky and Joe, bringing them pain, killing them, and watching them come to life, all in the same of science. it sickened me, to know that not only she was alive, but right in front of me and looking at me with no remorse on her face. All I could see in my brain was the pain in Joe and Nicky's eyes, and it made me all the more wanting to torment this woman in return. It wasn't like me, having this kind of anger festering in me. But it involved two people I held dear in my heart, that I would protect with all my heart, so this was getting far too personal. 

"Of course I was, for quite a while actually," She said in a light chuckle, and as she moved to my right, I was moving to the left, keeping a distance between the both of us, "I know exactly who you are,"

"So you know why I'm here aiming right between your eyes?" I asked her cooly, seeing her give me a small smirk, still walking in a small arch across the room and I was still staying on the opposite end of the room with her. I didn't know if she was playing coy with me or trying to get into my head mentally with how she was smiling at me in such a manner. What was it about her smile that made me remember something?

"I know why you're here," She said to me, answering my question with her accent that seemed a bit unreal, "But I also wish to express to you why I did what I did,"

"Doesn't matter to me," I said back quickly, "What you did to now three of my friends is enough for me to kill you,"

"You think I wanted to do any of those things to them…just out of pure pleasure for it?" She questioned me, her tilted slightly tilted as she gestured to the office we were in, "They were not my main interest in all of this."

I was quiet for a moment, still not uncertain at first what she meant. I was a bit apprehensive about what she was saying and how she was defending herself with me. She was so calm about it, but now that I was seeing her and hearing her tell me that she had another target in mind was making me a bit confused. She wasn't targeting the others? Not even Joe and Nicky? What about Booker? Seeing him near close to death just a few moments before being in here with her was making me really feel like I was blindsided.

"Who did you want then?" I had to ask It felt like I was no longer having the upper hand in this. How was she so calm about all of this? it made me think that this had to be some kind of trap in all of this for me, somehow. She was close enough to the desk, looking down at some of the files before reaching underneath a stack that was apparently hiding another file that I didn't see at first. She took it in her hands, my eyes were still trained on her with her slow movements. She held the file up for me to see. 

"Project Fräulein?" She asked, almost in a coy manner.

Everything in my brain was frozen in one moment and my eyes went lightly big. This was indeed a trap for me, I knew it there and now and it was making me cold all over. The arrow in my hand realized before I could think, but it wasn't aiming at Kozak. It was at the files, which were now pinned to the wall right behind her. Kozak looked at the files that were plastered by the arrow against the wall, which gave me time to place my bow back in the holster on my back and cock my gun to aim at her. This took me to another place in my brain, that place that I never wanted to go back to and never went to experience again. All this woman had to do was simply say the words, flaunt the paperwork in front of me nonchalantly, and show me her true color.

She wanted me to break.

"Say one more fucking word about that," I said to her, feeling some anger coming into me as she was slowly coming back around to look at me directly in the eyes that were a bit bigger now in fascination and wonder at me. 

"I've known about you for quite some time," She explained, "After what I read about your endurance, your immortality, I confess I was beyond intrigued. I admit, I was young and naive to believe it, though most thought of as just a story, a fairy tale. I'll be honest, I didn't believe it at first. No one believed that my grandfather was capable of being so close to tapping into Immortality."

it was another drop that was in the room, having me feel the grip on my gun get too tight it was almost numbing my fingers. This can't be right, this can't what I was hearing. It was almost painful in what I was hearing and how it was all coming straight in front of my face. Yet she made it sound so sweet, almost melodramatic in how she was talking about him. 

"You're…you're Stieve's granddaughter?" I asked, almost in a low tone.

"His only granddaughter," She answered, "And apparently the only one who kept going in the medical field. I was infatuated with what his files told me about a certain patient who could never die…who could never scar and never have a man left on her skin," The way she was saying this was almost like she was quite proud of what he did. This was slowly sinking over me and having me feel that sensation of going back into the subspace of agony of pain. It was like I was back in that room on the metal table, being strapped down….no. I had to push it back out and focus on the now.

"I didn't hear about all of it until he fled to Brazil in the 60s, I went to see him on a visit and he told me about it, showing me everything. That's when the idea came into my head…how I could possibly…keep going with the practice," She said as she then pointed to the stack of papers, "I went to medical school…worked my way to the top and found myself on the threshold with what I learned from my grandfather. It helped even more when I got the job with Merrick as his top doctor, working with him in hopes of changing the world and expanded lives to everyone."

"I'm sure that was your intent," I commented in a low tone, "Which was why you tortured Nicky and Joe…and now Booker. You don't even deserve saying their names," 

"Of course it was my intent," She said, almost seeing the anger there festering within me and she was still pressing on, "I believe my grandfather was on the right path when it came to medicine."

"The…the right path?" I asked her, almost in a shocked tone as I took a step forward, "A Nazi doctor….a maniac in his own right….was on the right path? With what he did to me for three days in the bunker was, in your mind….the right path?"

"He opened a golden opportunity for me to find the breakthrough that we needed to bring immortality into the world," she explained to me, "And although I had to pull a few punches and strings…all I wanted was you."

I could feel the floor drop underneath me as I was staring at her. 

"Me," I repeated, trying to figure it out all and how it was linking all back to me, "Just me?"

"Only you," She replied, sounding so calm and took a step towards me, "You have no idea how long I searched for you….for all these years and with the resources I had at my disposal. Years of dead ends and uncertainty had me believe that all was lost in my search for you. Thanks to your friend Mr. Copley and his deal with Merrick, I thought it was just a bit closer. Although you weren't there, I had others I could attempt to work on—"

"So you decide to take it out on the both of them instead because I wasn't there?" I asked her coldly to cut her off from another rant, seeing that she was now faltering a bit because of how I was getting angry with her. I took another step towards her, I saw her retreat back a bit now as I was glaring at her with the gun still out in front of me, "They are the kindest beings in this world…beyond kind, not one monstrous bone in their bodies. You treated them to such pain…and you didn't even blink an eye to anything you did. And now…now you're doing it again? For what? Just to get to me?"

She gulped, already sensing she was on the losing side of his battle with all she was telling me. Her arms went behind her back, almost in instinct.

"I made a deal with my relatives over in Germany, and asking them for their assistance in retrieving you seemed the better option. My cousin Randall wouldn't do it, he was too soft....too weak. But his associate, The Wolf, was more than willing to take the generous amount I offered to find you," I tilted my head at her, feeling that simmer of anger growing a bit more now from what she was stating to me. I stumble a bit, already seeing how this was all making sense to me. I made me tremble with my spare hand. 

"Let me get this straight," I said to her, breathing sharply through my nose and my eyes never leaving her sight, "You failed to get me when you were with Merrick, and after that when you into hiding. So, you weren't done with me? Then you decided to hire some Nazis to get me?" It was like I was piecing this complex puzzle altogether and weaving it from beginning to end. Now I understood the true logical reason by I was being hunted by the Nazis, having to run from them in Venice and end it all in Switzerland. 

She said nothing, but I was no longer trying to remain cool and calm. I was so close to just shooting her and getting this all over with, letting this all got to rest. She saw it in me, how I was on the verge of going crazy on her because of what she was telling me. Kozak made it sound so simple, like what she did up till his point was considered right and truthful. 

"And now you did this all over again to Booker?" I asked her once more, seeing her watch me intensely, "You did all of this….just to get to me. All you wanted was me? You used him as bait?!"

"Like I said…..just you," She said, trying to stay calm as I shook my head. Her arms flexed, almost showing me that she was grabbing something behind her back without me seeing what it was. 

"I'm not for sale," I warned her, "Joe and Nicky weren't for sale….neither was Booker….or the rest of us. We're not yours to keep like experiments. I don't care how much you wanted me…but I will not let you hurt anyone else for the sake of your ideology of science," 

"It's for the sake of changing the world—" She tried to reason with me once again but I had enough with listening to her,

"Not at the expense of lives that didn't deserve that pain and torture," I explained to her, my voice getting bitter and almost raw now as I took one more step towards her, "I was tortured for three days….my bones were broken….my skin was peeled…. I was raped…..and any other kind of torture that you could ever think of was inflicted on me because of your grandfather's twisted brain. When I looked into his eyes, I saw a monster. I'm seeing the same thing in you right now, and I'm trying so hard not to shoot you between the eyes,"

I had to unleash all of this on her in how I was feeling all of this time. Dealing with the past 80 years of PTSD, moving away from my family, and thinking that it was all me when it was all this tilted family that did this to me. They inflicted pain on Nicky, Joe, and now Booker, all for the sake of getting me within their grasps. 

It made me beyond angry and now I was in a rage. 

"Before I do something that I'll regret for the rest of my life," I said to her, trying to control my volume with her and my anger that was about to be unleashed on her, "I'll make sure you will be locked up for the rest of your life, so you can get some kind of inkling as to what I felt,"

The soft sound of the door locking behind me was heard, having me look briefly and back at Kozak. I felt like there was going to have a change in the wind. I saw a look of determination there on her face, either that or desperation as she was glaring at me.

"I'm sorry, but I can't let you do that," She said to me calmly, having me look at her. Maybe she was giving me some kind of attempt to get me to stay here, away from the others. This trap, whatever she had planned, it wasn't going to work for me.

Not now. Not ever. 

"You're gonna stop me from leaving?" I asked her in a low tone, almost challenging her. She said nothing, but she then threw whatever it was that was hiding behind her straight at me, having me duck just in time and hear the object slam against the door. I looked over, being low to the ground, wanting to see what it was.

A syringe. Shit.

I popped back up on my feet, aiming right at her arm and giving one shoot. She grunted, going down a bit in pain as I turned on my heel to at least have an attempt to open the door. I could use a bit of force to get through the locked door. But as soon as I was trying to get get the door to give and let me out, I felt two shots into my skin. They both were right at my spine. I cried out and fell to the floor.

I was instantly paralyzed.

It was my worst nightmare, not being able to feel anything from the neck down and all of my limbs felt like noodles. I was shocked as I slammed my head on the floor, trying so hard to try and more something, but nothing was happening. My arms and legs were numb and I was panicking. This was instantly the worst thing to happen as I could hear her stagger over to me. I couldn't see her since my head was out to the side and seeing things at an odd angle, yet I saw her feet and how she was staggering over to stand over me.

"I already have you here," She said in a grunt, reaching down with her injured hand and arm as she was reaching for the syringe that she tried to use on me before. I was now afraid, once again trying so hard to move something as I was stuck on the ground. The bullet that was against my spine was taking its sweet time to get out of my body, and I felt like this time…this time I wasn't going to make it.

"I'm not letting you go now," She said, having me slam my eyes and brace for the injection. All I could do was embrace my fate, wondering then if I was going to be the others again. I was going to be in the same position as Booker, if not worse since I was her main target this whole time. I was foolish enough to think that I could get her in my grasp, and I should have killed her sooner when I had the chance. Now I was screwed. 

But the injection ever came, since a gunshot came through the window of the door.

My eyes opened again as I heard Kozak cry out, the doors that I was pressed against were yanked open in such a force I almost fell through myself as I was paralyzed on the stale linoleum floor. I was breathed hard at a rapid pace as I heard the commotion above me. A body fell to the floor and glass was falling all over me, and yet I was still stuck on the ground.

A body fell right next to me, giving me a choice but to see Kozak's body stiff and dead next to me on the ground. A lone gunshot was between her eyes as they went cold staring at me. 

"Eleanor?!" I heard above me, I knew that voice and I wanted to cry in relief. The door was pushed to the side, having me hear several sets of feet as I was still looking at this dead body in front of me. I felt a hand against my neck, a real soft touch as I was finding my voice again, "Shit, you okay?"

"She paralyzed me," I said in a gasp, no longer wanting to see that dead body in front of me anymore, "She was going to sedate me with the syringe….and fuck! I can't feel my arms and legs!"

"Okay, hang on," I could almost feel an arm underneath me, attempting to roll me over into a lap of some kind. I was letting it happen as I was no longer on the ground, but looking up at the ceiling with a face perched over me and looking down at me, a look of concern etched on his face. 

Nicky.

Joe and Andy were scanning the room to clear it as Nicky was holding me in his arms, having me wish I could smile at them from seeing their faces for the first time since we started this mission. But I was still freaking out over everything she told me, seeing her dead body next to me, and feeling nothing in my body. 

"She got me in my spine," I said to Nicky in a grunt, slamming my eyes shut as I could feel the bullet trying to push itself out now. Nicky kept holding me up, partially on his lap and giving my spine some room. I was grunting and groaning through the bullet moving through my body, taking its time now. This pain was almost jagged, having me breathe in and out as it took at least 10 seconds before the bullet fell to the ground. I sighed in relief. 

My fingers and toes were getting feeling back, and the sensation as slowly crawling up my limbs, almost like the feeling of ants on my skin as I was looking around now and attempting to sit up. Nicky helped, rubbing my back and making sure I didn't fall over as I was leaning against him until I knew I could walk again. 

I looked over at Joe and Andy, finally seeing that they were analyzing all of the files and papers that were on the desk and the computer. Andy was the one who was walking over to the file that was stuck in the wall from one of my arrows, looking at the name of the side and having me see her eyes going wide before she gazed over at me. 

I saw some cuts and fatigue on her face, though she wasn't in real mortal danger from what I could see in her stance. But her eyes were in shock now as she was watching me on the floor in Nicky's arms, now Joe and Nicky were looking too at Andy as she yanked the filed out of the wall. A massive hole was in the middle of it thanks to the arrow, but she didn't care as she walked over to kneel in from of me, showing me my file like an offering. 

"She knew…" She said, Joe and Nicky were looking now and they too were shocked. I shook my head.

"Stieve was her grandfather," I said in a panicked tone, all three of them were almost scandalized from the news, "She tried to finish what he started, so she was looking for me all this time. She…she tried to use Nicky and Joe as bait as first with Merrick since she thought I was with them….and now she did the same with Booker…."

"Booker?" Joe asked, his voice sounding shocked from hearing about Booker. I looked over at him now, nodding my head. Nicky pressed his head against my own since he could tell I was about to cry and be overwhelmed, rubbing my arms with his hands to somewhat calm me down but I could feel it too that he also was shocked by this. 

"Booker tried to stop her, tried to get her away from us….but she caught him instead and baited him…" I explained some more both my arms and legs were getting feeling back almost completely as I sat up on my own, "The Nazis that hunted me in Venice….and The Wolf…they all were working for her…because she was hunting me down to finish her grandfather's work."

"Jesus Christ," Andy said in a sigh, looking over at Kozak's body and having a look pf pure rage on her face from all that I told her. I finally moved to get up on my feet, Nicky helping me as I staggered a bit but I found my balance. I was once again overwhelmed from all that happened, and it made no sense in my brain for someone like that to go that far to find me. I hated it, how it almost got the others killed. 

"Let's torch this place and get out of here," Joe said as he was looking around at the lab, looking disgusted at what he was seeing. We all nodded in agreement as Nicky finally spoke.

"We need to get rid of the all of the files too," He added swiping my arm around his shoulders to help me walk, "Joe, go get the hard drive just in case,"

Joe rushed over to the computer as I was looked back down at the Kozak's body, seeing how it was still down and the blood from both her arm and her head was seeping down onto the ground. It frightened me how she went through all of this work, all fo this pain that she inflicted on not just Nicky and Joe, but Booker as well, just to get me in the same room as her. It made no sense, not to me. But in the case of Kozak, and now her grandfather Stieve, I was a prize that they wanted more than anything. But at what cost?

"Where are the others?" I asked Nicky as Joe walked back over with the hard drive in hand, "How's Booker?"

Nicky didn't say anything to me, not at first. I looked at him in worry, seeing how he looked conflicted on his face as he bit his lower lip for a brief moment, "Nicky?"

"We'll take him to the hotel," Andy answered for Nicky, though the way she said it made me think was a dire subject. Even Joe, the one person who apparently was gun-hoe for his banishment, seemed out of sort, "Getting him away from this shit hole is the best thing right now. Let's head out,"

As much as I wanted to press on some more about Booker and his well being, I knew we had to leave this place before any more trouble came our way. This place was already condemned with all that Kozak wanted or do in here, what she did to Booker, and what she was attempting to do to me. It had to be burned to the ground for certain. 

All four of us walked out of the office and down the hallway, hearing the office going up in flames right behind us. 

* * *

Riding in the truck on the way back to our hotel was quiet, eerily quiet. Oliver was driving with Andy in the front seat, the rest of us were huddled in the back and looking beyond drained. I was next to Booker, looking him over carefully and with a bit of decency since we weren't alone apparently. Nile, Nicky, and Joe were on the other side of the truck, giving me some space as I did my own check-up him.

Nile and Oliver got Booker to the truck safely, running into Andy and explaining to her what happened before Andy Nicky and Joe went after me in the basement. Nile did a brief look over at Booker, already sensing he was dehydrated and serenely underweight, the sores along his skin were experiments from Kozak, much to our dismay.

"I'm fine," Booker said to me as he tried to get me to stop checking him. I scoffed, looking over the sores and seeing the redness along his skin and how tender they were. He looked past me though, a lot of remorse on his face as I looked back to see what he was looking at. It was Joe, who was watching my every move with him. But, in the case of Joe, there weren't any looks of anger or rage that I thought there would be. No, he looked a bit grim, almost regretful as Booker looked away from him, almost in regret himself. This was a touchy moment, that I could tell. I cleared my throat, getting Booker's attention back on me.

"How long have you had the sores?" I asked him, seeing him lean his head back and raise an eyebrow at me.

"You're a doctor again?" He asked.

"Answer the question before I make you,"

"That's not good bedside manner, " He advised me, having me now glare at him.

"Book," I warned him, seeing him say nothing now as I looking back at the sores. Something wasn't right about them, and as I touched the very edge of one sore, I saw something that made me freeze. Dried blood, right along the edge. I froze, my fingers still on his skin now as I was trying not to think of the worst. 

But it was there, plainly in front of my face, and it was having me take in a major breath.

"Eleanor?" Joe asked behind me, sensing my stillness. I knew the others were all watching me now, but I looked at Booker. His eyes were set on me, staying the same, and neutral. He knew something, and maybe he knew the same thing I did. I had to talk to him when it was just the two of us. 

"Andy," I called out to her as I rolled Booker's sleeve back down his arms to hide the sores, "I need you to call Copley and have him send over some medical supplies to our hotel room, ASAP." 

"I'll call now. What do you need?" Andy asked, her voice was trying to stay level. The others were almost picking up on the change of the mood, looking a bit more alert and worried. Nile was on the verge of tears, watching Booker like he was about to be shot right in front of her. Both Nicky and Joe looked upset as well, Joe clutching Nicky's arm in a death grip as Nicky was looking intensely at me for some kind of sign. I wasn't looking at him though, I was focused on our leader.

I looked over towards the front of the truck, seeing how Andy was watching Booker now with uneasiness on her face. I could tell she was afraid, but she was trying so hard to see it together. Oliver looked concerned, and when he had the split second to look over at me, our eyes connected and I knew he could feel it too. I gulped, looking back at Andy as Oliver was looking ahead again.

"It's gonna be a list."

* * *

  
"The IV looks good." 

"It's like you've done this before."

I had to give him a small look as I saw the IV in his arm and I checked his temperature again. Booker was laying back in the bed at our hotel that we were staying at for this mission. We dumped the truck in an alleyway not too far away from the lab, getting into a spare SUV as we could hear some police cars not too far away from heading to the now burning lab. We didn't even look back as we knew the damage was done.

Once we made it back to the hotel in one piece, I ushered Booker into my room and closed the door before anyone could ask anything. A few minutes later there was a package of medical supplies waiting for us in anonymous bags at the front desk. 

I had to get a drip in Booker as soon as I could, trying to get him hydrated again with fluids since I didn't know the extent of the actual damage that was there. I grabbed some ointments and gauzes for the sores, scrubbing down as much as I could to get the dried blood off his skin and make it less painful for him, and while I was doing all of this and keeping my head down, Booker said nothing. 

Finally, after fussing over him or a few long minutes, I sighed and sat on the side of the bed next to Booker, seeing him look at me as I was rubbing my fingers with my eyes and taking some long deep breaths.

"How are you doing?" He asked, his voice was hoarse and serious. I gave him a weary look and sighed, sagging my shoulders in defeat.

"Ever since I came back with you all," I paused, looking down at my tired fingers, "It's been draining."

Booker chuckled as I smiled slightly.

"Seriously," I said in a huff, "I forgot how much energy it takes to be with them all for just a few days at a time. But all of this…..all that happened….it was because of her. Kozak and her fucking grandfather that did it to me in the first place,"

Booker said nothing at first, but I knew he was watching me all the same as I was rubbing the back of my neck and replaying what she said to me over and over again. It made me wish I could scream, throw up, to do something. But I looked over at Booker, seeing his trained eyes on me and a small look of genuine concern.

"How do you know about Kozak and that she was after us?" I asked him, seeing him shift in the bed as he was thinking to himself in how to answer.

"After I was banished, and after I met up with you in Paris," He explained, "I contacted Copley on my own, making sure he wouldn't tell you guys what I was doing. He told me about Kozak and her escape, and I told him I would try to find her and make sure she wasn't going to get any of you. I did a solo recon, Copley helping me out with leads if I needed them. I wasn't too bad if I do say so myself," 

"And you knew she was after us…after me?" I asked, Booker nodded his head.

"I had a hunch when she was sniffing around in the old stomping grounds, going to other major labs in Europe, and picking up on her paper trails. I was still watching her and was about to make my move when she got the jump on me in Spain. I was with her as her prisoner ever since." Booker answered though he was looking down at his arms and hands now that were wrapped and treated. I had to ask since it was on the tip fo my tongue, and we were alone than with no one around to hear us.

"Booker," I said his name very calm and yet with a wave to it since it was hitting me heard with what I was about to tell him, "Your sores…they're—"

"Old?" I looked at him in shock, seeing him look at me in a loving and yet sad stare, "I know,"

"You do?" I asked, already sensing that he knew what I was thinking and dreading to tell him. He sighed and nodded his head.

"They've been there for about 8 days now, Eleanor," he admitted. Having me pause and have the realization sink in. This felt worse than what I was discovering Kozak was pretty much stalking me. This was like a knife in the gut, and what I felt when I realized what happened with Andy felt a lot worse now. I saw him reach over with one of his hands, taking it in my own and holding it there so gently. I could feel the calloused fingers along my palms, it made me feel grounded as I finally found my words.

"You're mortal now, Booker."

It was set in stone, and now it was feeling a bit worse since it was now setting in my heart. This was not how I wanted it to be, how I wanted this reunion with Booker not to be like this. I would have waited for 100 years, but I was willing to wait because I knew then that he would be there. Now, it felt worse. What if I didn't know? What if none of this happened and we went on with our lives? What if we went down there to the designated place that we were supposed to meet…and he wouldn't have been there? What if……what if…

"Eleanor," He said my name so lovingly, my eyes closing and having me feel his hand squeeze my own as I was trying not to weep in front of him, "Eleanor…please understand, I'm at peace with it,"

I opened my eyes, looking at him and see his eyes staring at me with such kindness that it broke my heart all over. I felt a few tears coming down already as I sniffled like a child.

"How can you be at peace with this?" I asked him, almost a blubbery mess, "Did she make you mortal down there?"

"Who's to say?" he countered back in a shrug to me now as I cried a bit more, almost like a knife to the heart. Booker sighed, sitting up a bit with a grunt from his wounds and staring at me intensely in the eyes.

"It was time for me to no longer be Immortal, Eleanor," he explained, sounding so certain as he was talking to me, "It's been a battle for me to just accept the fact that I had to live on past my beautiful wife and beautiful sons. It was killing me, every morning that I was no longer with them it killed me slowly. As much as it was a blessing for me to have this life with all of you, I wasn't satisfied. I never was, and later on, as the years went by, I wasn't happy anymore,"

"Did you say anything to the others about this?" I asked him, "About what you were feeling,"

"Who was I to burden them in any of this, in what I was battling on the inside?" Booker answered me with a shrug of his shoulders, "I learned to keep it to myself, and maybe that wasn't the best thing for me to do. The alcohol barely helped, no matter how much I drank to forget,"

"Oh, Booker…" I said in a sigh, feeling worse now that he was going through all of this without any of us knowing or being aware of it. I felt terrible then, thinking of ways that I could have helped in the past when we were all together.

"It got worse when you left," He commented, having me give him a sad stare, "Believe me, I'm not blaming for you leaving us. You had to go, I knew you did. We all knew, and as much as we wanted you to stay, and I wanted you to stay. We shouldn't keep you. But…..I guess seeing you walk away made it worse for me. I missed your company and your companionship in those times when you tolerated me, my own French Ally who both scolded me and loved me when I was the worst to you,"

"I could have stayed if that was the case…" I said in a weak tone, Book shaking his head and raising our joined hands to kiss the back of my own.

"You needed your peace and journey on your own, and I didn't have the heart to stand in the way of it or run after you," He reassured me, sighing against my hand as he then lowered it. I sighed, feeling far so heavy one again, almost in the same way after I killed The Wolf. There was nothing else to say at that moment between both of us. Nothing for us to argue about, or to fight over. But it was making me sad all over as I was trying to rub the tears from my eyes. I had no more tears to shed because it felt like I was crying far too much over the past month or two.

"So," I said in a stutter now as Booker was watching me in interest to see what I was going to say next, "Since you're mortal now, like Andy," Booker grimaced a bit from mentioning Andy, "I'm gonna make sure you live the rest of your mortal life in peace and happiness, okay? You're not gonna die until you're well into your 90s, an old grumpy man who is both cynical and kind,"

Booker chuckled, a good chuckle was something I missed about him so much as I grinned at him with my wet eyes and cheeks.

"You gonna babysit me and make sure I live to be an old man?" He asked, having me shrug and feel slightly playful with him.

"Of course, I'll make sure of it and the others will too," I reassured him, pausing for a second as he was staring at me. I knew that stare, it was a questionable one since I knew he was thinking of Joe. Joe was angry with him and his betrayal, so this was going to be a sticky situation.

"I'll leave as soon as I'm well enough," he started to explain to me, already sensing the uneasiness in the room with the subject at hand, "I don't need much since the last safe house I was in has all of my things—"

"You're not going anywhere," I vowed to him, seeing him go quiet and almost look at me like a deer in the headlights as I was seeing so authoritative with him. I squeezed our hands together tightly as I was looking at him directly in the eyes, "I'll make sure of that. We are not going to be separated anymore. I don't care if I have to fight them, especially Joe, tooth and nail. I'm making sure you stay with us for the rest of your mortal life. Got it?"

A free moment hung there in the air when either one of us was saying a word. He was watching me, seeing that I wasn't going to budge on this subject. He had to know that I was going to be in his corner, that I was going to defend him. He needed someone to defend him all these years, and I felt that shame that I didn't do or say anything to help him.

Finally, I saw a grin come on his face, and I noticed finally that his eyes were wet, right on the verge of crying in front of me. It was my turn then to bring our joined hands together and kissed his hand. He then pulled me towards him, having me place my head against his chest and he wrapped his arms carefully around me as I did the same for him. His chin rested on top of my head, having me feel one or two tears hit my hair.

We both were content on where we were there on the hotel bed, knowing that this was a good tip in the right direction. I lost him once when I went away, and I was beyond close in doing it again now thanks to Kozak. But now, knowing what little time I had with him, I had to make it up to him and cherish it. 

"I'll tell the others when it's a good time," Booker reassured me as he was keeping me secure in his arms.

"Please make sure you do it sooner than later," I asked him, breathing him in. 

"Of course, only for you," he mumbled into my hair and then pausing, "Besides, I need to have a talk with you about this Oliver boy and his intentions are with you."

I froze in his arms, already sensing an awkward conversation about to implode there on the bed.

"We'll discuss that later when I'm ready. Deal?"

"Yes ma'am."


	29. Tomorrow Will Be Kinder

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can't help but bring some more heaviness for our group, but lighter times are ahead, I promise!
> 
> Also, throughout this chapter I recommend you to listen to the song Tomorrow Will Be Kinder by The Secret Sisters. It's an inspirational song for this mood!
> 
> Enjoy :)

We stayed at the hotel for the rest of the day, which gave Booker the right amount of time to talk to the others.

I volunteered my bedroom for Booker to use and I slept on the pull-out couch in the living room.Booker was fighting me on it, but one look from me made him go quiet and he was already asleep in the bed as soon as I left him there, giving him one check through and seeing he was going to be fine for the night on his own.However, as soon as I was about to close the door, Andy slipped into the room and gave me a knowing look before I could stop her.We were watching each other very briefly, and I knew that somehow, she was catching on with what was happening.

So Andy and Booker slept in the same bed together.

The pull out couch wasn't too bad at all for me, I've slept on worse furniture than this.Nicky and Joe had their own room,Nile and Oliver had rollway beds brought up for them to use and they decided to camp out with me in the living room.I was grateful that they knew I wasn't going to be okay alone, not with all that happened in that office and hearing all of those things from Kozak herself.I knew I was much older than them, but that small instinct within me didn't want to be alone.Even while I was watching the night sky roll through with my head on the pillow, I still felt that uneasiness as Oliver placed his bed next to my own, not saying anything to me but sensing that I just need him close by. 

We were staring at each other,it was far into the night while Nile was asleep in her own roll away bed, gun under her pillow at the ready out of instinct.I watched Oliver's eyes as he was looking at me, showing me that he was there and he wasn't going to abandon me.The kiss we shared back there in that place, although they moved me, I knew they were merely for the emotional pull and drive we both were experiencing.Oliver reached over to lace our fingers together, watching me intently as I was about to fall asleep.

"I'll hold your hand if that makes you feel better," He whispered to me, his voice was also sounding tired.

"Thank you," I said to him, not wanting to fight it as I snuggled a bit more into my pillow, seeing him smile at me, "Holding your hand brings me peace,"

"I'm glad," he replied, "Eleanor……I know you're scared.My mum would hold my hand all the time when I was scared at night as a little kid, and it would help me sleep.So, if you want, I can do that for you too, if you want me to."

"I wish I could have met your mother," I mumbled into my pillow as my eyes were getting heavy, seeing him grin against his pillow.

"Why?" He pondered.

"To tell her how lovely and good her son is," I replied, scooting a bit closer to him from the pull out bed and breathing out one last heavy breath, "And how he's changed me…for good."

I heard nothing else from him, but I felt his hold on my hand tighten slightly and in protection as I fell asleep. 

* * *

The next day felt like the longest day I've ever had in my Immortal life.

Andy and Booker talked through the night, so she knew when we all woke up in the morning and ordered breakfast via room service.It was a melancholy feeling in the hotel room as Booker was still resting in my room, talking to Nile first for a long while.Andy was quiet the whole time, feeling the uneasiness of what she knew then and how she was trying to deal it with herself.The whole time Booker and Nile were talking in the room with the door closed, Andy was making plans to get us all back to my home in France, thinking that it would be a good resting place for Booker to heal. 

All the while, Joe and Nicky were struggling, Not only with what they went through with Kozak and what they dealt with, but also with Booker.I wasn't there at the setting of the banishment, so I had no clue how they were feeling about Booker up until now.But now it was a change in the air, a shift of moods.Nicky, of course, having the soul of a saint, was saddened with all that was happening.Joe, on the other hand, his face was racked with guilt.No matter how many times Nicky tried to talk to him and coax him to talk, Joe was still lost in his mind.I could see the regret on his face as he was eating his breakfast in silence on the living room floor with us.

Finally, after Nile emerged from the bedroom, we all looked to see what came from the talk.Andy and I could see it, how she was trying so hard not to let it get to her, the notion about to sink into her bones from the news.She was holding herself together much better than I thought, but it was still fragile in her mind.It made it worse for Joe and Nicky, since Nile told them both that Booker wanted to talk to them together.Nicky was worried to death, looking at me with concern in hopes that I would tell him some kind of hint as to what was going on.I only stared, saying nothing as Joe laced his hand in Nicky's and the both of them going into the room, closing the door behind them with a soft click.

"Come on, kid.Let's get you some fresh air and we can talk about it," Andy said to Nile as she wrapped an arm around her, letting Nile lean against her and taking long even breaths.Andy took Nile out on a walk around the hotel garden and rest area, in hopes that it would let her feel better and get out those pains she was feeling.Which left Oliver and me there alone in the room, which only lasted for a few seconds before Oliver pipped up.

"Want to get a cup of coffee?" He asked, seeing that I was worn down.I nodded instantly.

"Fuck yes,"

* * *

Oliver placed a coffee cup in front of me as he sat across from me, the small coffee shop right across the street from the hotel was the perfect spot since we could see our hotel room from our seat in a corner table.The place was mildly crowded, but in our spot we were secluded and out of earshot as I held the cup in my hands, not saying anything for a moment.I could tell Oliver was watching me, not in acreepy way but in a manner that showed he wanted to say something to put me at ease.

"Look, Eleanor...I have no say in all of this," He explained suddenly, having me look up at him finally as he sat up a bit in his seat, "I'm still new and learning all of this….But I….this is a lot to drink in," 

"It is," I replied, nodding in agreement, "It's one of those mysteries about being who we are what we never get to understand or grasp,"

"No warning either, huh?" he had to ask, in which I was biting my lower lip, "You don't know when you're gonna…."

"No," I answered with a shake of my head, "I never saw it with any of them in my time with them.This is a first for me too,"

"Not with Andy?" he questioned.

"She turned mortal when I wasn't there," I replied, "Which is harder for me, I guess.But, she's been here the longest than any of us.That's understandable, I'm finally at peace with it.But with Booker….it's not fair," I muttered, feeling downcast in it all, "He's still so young….Immortal years I mean.For Christ sake, before you and Nile came along, he was the baby of the group,"

"He seems like a nice guy," Oliver offered, having me give him a small grin as he paused, "A bit rough around the edges, of course.You know, he reminds me of my Uncle Stanley.Smart as a whip, but never showed he was hurting to us when we were kids,"

"Booker's a proud man," I commented.

"Exactly!" Oliver agreed, "Pride is such a common thing, and I think Booker never wanted to be a burden.I could see it on his face, and I barely met the guy.But I think too he was just…trying to get by,"I nodded, looking out the window briefly in the direction of the hotel, thinking of how Joe and Nicky were still talking to him and hearing this new blow. What were they felling through all of this?What was going through their heads as Booker was telling them everything?It made me feel a bit worse now since I knew this was going to be a tough pill for them to swallow.

I felt Oliver reach over to take my hand in his again, having me smile briefly in the feeling of his hand in my own and having me be an anchor for me somehow.It was a sense of safety in how he held my hand, something that seemed so grounded that I wasn't afraid that I would fly away.Oliver would hold me close if he could.

"You even said you were going to make sure he was safe and happy for the rest of his life, right?" Oliver asked, making me look back at him and nod my head, "That's good, then.He'll be in good hands with you,"

"How do you know?" I asked, trying not to sound bitter.Oliver just smiled, a warm gentle smile that made me go weak in the knees.

"Because I know you," He answered smoothly and without hesitation, "Even after a short period of knowing you,I know how big your heart is in protecting the others, protecting me, and anyone you think is in trouble.Even after all the shit that happened to you and would have broken any other person, you came out surviving it.I doubt you could ever settle for less with someone like Booker who is a huge part of your life,"

I could see it in how he was watching me, intensely and yet intimately.He never once would trail away with his eyes when we would have a conversation, I never saw him look somewhere place or at someone else.At first, I didn't notice it, I was just merely making small talk with him and getting to know all of his quirks.But now, after going through one intense recon mission and seeing him in action as our new member, I noticed more things about him that I never did before. 

This was one of them, but his eyes were both so soft in affection and adoration for others, but fierce and piercing when protecting those in danger or when he was backed in a corner.Oliver was much more complex than I gave him credit for, and I was loving every part of it.I squeezed our hand together, looking at the locked fingers that were right in the middle of the table and giving a small grin.

"You know," Oliver said, not his voice being soft and kind, "This might sound a bit creepy and everything…but I like holding your hand,"

My smile grew a bit bigger as I looked back at him, seeing him he was giving me those eyes of affection.

"Really?" I asked, seeing him bit his lower lip and nod his head.

"Yeah," he replied, "I don't know what it is….but it makes me feel safe. Grounded, I think,"

"I feel the same way, Oliver," I admitted to him, almost seeing a hint of blush along his neck.The way we spoke to each other was almost as easy as me using my bow and arrow, or playing the cello.It was calming and sensational at the same time.

"And," He cleared his throat, almost looking a bit uncomfortable now as he then looked at me directly in the eyes, "When I kissed you back there.."

My eyes went a big wide, almost thinking that he was already regretting doing that for me.How is it that I never saw this coming, how I thought it was going to be okay.I knew there was an adrenaline right that we were all going through at the time because of the fighting and breaking into the lab, and maybe the kiss was a spur of the moment kind of thing.But it was still a bit painful, thinking that he was going to tell me that he didn't like it.Of course, I was already emotional from dealing with Booker, and now seeing the others hear the news one by one, this was going to be a low blow.

Oliver, however, caught on with what was happening and he instantly shook his head in concern.He clutched my hand, thinking that I was going to take it away from him since I was feeling a sense of rejection.

"No… no no!Eleanor, I didn't mean it in a bad way." He said to me in a hurried low tone since he didn't want to make a scene.I was still looking at him as he took a long deep breath to collect himself instead of looking frantic, "I was going to say…..whether you thought it was the right thing for me to do or not…I'm glad I kissed you."

"You're glad?" I asked, trying to make sense of it, seeing him nod his head.

"That sounded like shit," he muttered, having me squeeze his hand as he then spoke again, "When I was stabbed back there, with the knife in my throat.." he paused, almost on instinct reaching up to touch his neck.it was like he felt a shot pain there where he was killed.I felt bad then, not realizing that he was going through this and remembering his first death, "I was scared….really fucking scared.I didn't know what it was going to be like or feel like.But as soon as I woke up, I saw your face….I saw your eyes and your hair.I remembered all of those times when I dreamt of you and what I felt when I saw your face, it was the same thing when I woke up and saw you,"

While he was saying this, it made me remember how I too was remembering how I dreamt of Oliver.I remembered seeing those eyes and feeling a sense of peace and calmness through me.It never made sense in my mind at first in why I would think like that about someone I never met before.But I didn't ignore it or push it away.A part of me now was embracing it and letting it sink under me like syrup or molasses. 

"I felt so safe with you above me, even when I was covered in blood and when I was waking back up from whatever limbo I was in.The only thing I could think to do when I got my head wrapped around was to kiss you.Because...as least to me, it felt right," He explained, sounding more sure of himself as he was staring at me with kindness, beyond kindness, "I wouldn't take it back if you asked me to,"

"And I don't want you to," I added, feeling as though I had to say something with this subject if were going to be honest with each other, "I don't regret kissing you either,"

I could see a small swelling of color coming over Oliver now as I confessed that to him.it almost felt like we were star crossed lovers, which was quite silly.We both knew of the attraction there in the middle of the both of us, we felt it and we embraced it now over a cup of coffee.It was just a matter of timing, talking about this right after I went through something that was draining and chaotic.

"It just happened at a shitty time," I explained to him, seeing him look at me with a warm smile as I felt like I was going to have a hard time explaining to him what I wanted to do.it made me look down at the table, seeing the small grain of the wood against the table, "Not that I don't want to….or attempt to…."

"I'll wait," He said suddenly, sounding soft about it as I looked back at him.He was watching me with no hesitation and with no reluctance on his face as I raised an eyebrow at him.

"What?" I asked.

"You're right: this is bad timing for the both of us," he admitted to me as we were still holding hands together on top of the table, "I don't want to push things or further things faster when you need to collect yourself and be at peace.I'll be there for you, Eleanor.And if that means I'll wait to hold your hand, then I will.I'll wait for as long as it takes to kiss you again, to be close to you, anything you want.I'll be willing to wait,"

"Oliver, that seems too much," I confessed to him since it felt like I was giving him all of this pain from me and he was willing to just go with the flow. 

"You're worth it to me," He replied with a sigh on his lips, showing me that he was telling the truth.That was another push of affection he was giving me and I was going to accept it.Although it was having me feel so many things, it was more natural with Oliver than anything.I grinned widely at him, no longer wanting to hide it or be shy about it.It wasn't fair that he was showing me that I was worthy of being loved by him, putting a wall up all around me and he was willing to wait for me to have the walls crumble down in my time.

"You're worth it to me too," I commented to him, "Which makes me wonder if you still want to have dinner with me?"

"Absolutely I do!" he answered, almost in a rush as I chuckled from how determined he sounded, "I'llmake it memorable, I promise,"

"I'm sure anything you plan for the both of us will be just fine," I reassured him as he then gave me a cocky look.I also lost my breath as he was giving me some kind of face that showed that he was presented a challenge.

"You're going to have a dinner that you rightfully deserve, I give you my word."

* * *

Oliver and I walked back to the hotel, hand in hand as we were drinking our coffees in a comfortable silence as we could feel some raindrops about to come down.It felt a bit better for both of us to have that talk together, and I was more than willing to go nice and slow with Oliver.It felt like a breather in comparison to going back to the hotel to try and figure out what to do next.Although I was afraid to figure out what to do next, it felt a bit better that Oliver was going to be next to me and help me through it.

Once we crossed the street, we were about to into the hotel again when I noticed something in the back garden.I was slowing down, looking hard to make sure that what I was seeing was right.There was a grown man hunched over on the bench near the bustling flowers and a small water fountain, he was hunched over and looking down on the ground so badly that it was almost hard not to watch.But it took me a moment to see that he wasn't alone, and the person next to him was just as sad.

It was Nicky and Joe.

"Hey," I said to Oliver, seeing him look a bit too, "I'll meet you up at the room, but can you please check on Nile for me and make sure she's okay?"

"Of course," He answered, squeezing my hand in reassurance.I knew that Oliver, squeezing my hand, was a silent way of him kissing me.I squeezed it him, seeing him give me one more smile before he released my hand and walked into the hotel doors.I took in a long breath, figuring that I had to mentally prepare myself for what could happen when I approached the two of them. 

They were my closest friends, the closest things I had to brothers by blood.They were my brothers, I decided that a long time ago and I knew they saw me as their sister. We helped each other in times of need and distress, held each other traumas that came in our lives, I never thought of anyone else to fill in that place. 

Once I made it through the small gate into the garden, I shoved one hand in my jack pocket as I was taking a small sip of my coffee in the other hand.They were tucked in the corner, clearly visible but not out in the open as I approached them quietly.It was such a heartbreaking thing to see: both of them not saying anything and just drinking in all that Booker just told them.Any bad news was never good to hear, and nowI was seeing the effects with two kind souls. 

Once I was in clear view of them, I saw the position they were in.Nicky had a hand on Joe's back, rubbing it with his knuckles in a soothing rotation as Joe was looking so lost in his mind.Their hands were held tightly together in the middle, Joe's spare hand was making a fist against his knee as Nicky was watching him with wet eyes.I cleared my throat, wanting to be polite as Nicky looked up at me.Joe's eyes stayed on the ground as Nicky blinked away the few tears that were about to come through as I gave him a kind smile.

"Where's Oliver?" Nicky asked, his voice sounded hoarse as Joe was still quiet and looking at the ground.

"I sent him up to check on Nile," I replied softly, seeing him nod his head and look at Joe briefly, the look of pain on his face to see Joe in this kind of state.He looked back at me, having me then walk over to stand in front of Joe, squatting down to be at his level and placing my coffee cup on the ground.I didn't know how I was going to handle this with Joe, since he was more prone to express his feelings in brash ways than Nicky ever did.I knew he would never have an outburst with me, it wasn't in his nature, but I had to be careful either way.

"Joe," I said his name so calmly, seeing him not move or look at me, "Joe…I can see it on your face and I can feel it too,"

He said nothing, but I could read it in his body language and in how he was so close to breaking into thousands of pieces within a breath or a spoken phrase.I gave Nicky one more look, seeing that he was trying to hold himself together from how Joe was sitting so still.He gave me a weak smile, though I looked back at Joe and I tentatively reach out to place on hand on his closes fists that were hovering.

"It's gonna be okay," I said to him so calmly and gently, hoping that he was going to listen and understand.He had to hear it from me, of all people what a victim of some twisted turn of events that almost shattered us as a group.But I also knew where Joe was coming from, he was mad at Booker for what he did and how he turned them all in to Merrick. 

It felt like a switch, and Joe crumbled within seconds with a broken sob on his lips. 

I moved quickly, stopping him from falling over to the ground as I wrapped my arms around him and was kneeling in front of him, feeling him as he was weeping into my shoulder.Joe's hands were going around my shoulders and clutching me so hard I thought I was going to bruise.I was holding him just as tight, letting him cry into my shoulder as Nicky rested his head against Joe's shoulder blade, holding his jacket in his fingers and silently crying.

I never thought I would be in this kind of position with either Joe or Nicky, but I could feel what they were going through as we all were huddled together.It was killing me that Joe was weeping and letting it out on me, but I did the same with him at the Villa when I had my panic attack.I had to be there for him now, not the other way around.Joe needed that comfort, that peace, and I was going to try and give it to him as much as I could.

"I did this…" he mumbled against my jacket in hiccups, having me give a concerned look over to Nicky.Nicky was crying, his tears were hitting Joe's jacket as Joe was saying it over and over, "I did this…I killed him….I killed him,"

"Joe!" I said in a soft gasp, moving my hands to frame his face and have him look at me.His face all flushed and puffy, tears hitting his beard and cheeks as he was watching me in such pain as I searched his brown eyes, "Joe, what are you talking about?"

"It was me," He said in a stammer, trying to breathe through his tears, "I was so mad at him for what he did to me and Nicky.The anger got the best of me and I was the one who wanted him to be banished for so long…. I sentenced him to his death!"Just hearing Joe say this was not like Joe at all.He was always using his words for good, for passion, not for pain.I knew then what was going on with him: He was feeling the guilt and blaming himself for Booker's fate. 

"Enough, my love," Nicky tried to reason as he clutched Joe's neck while he was stopping himself from crying, "It was not you and you know it.We all agreed to it together, we're all to blame for it,"

"It was me, Nicolo," Joe mourned at Nicky as Joe closed his eyes again, placing his forehead against my shoulder to rest it heavily, "I was the one who said 100 years, you all wanted a shorter sentence for Booker!I practically sentenced him to die!"

"Joe, you can't blame yourself…." I was about to argue with him, but Nicky piped up.

"He told us everything, Eleanor," Nicky explained calmly to me as he was still clutching Joe's hand, "He said that he was supposed to be the only one to be turned in, going to Merrick and Kozak,"

"What?" I asked, looking at him in shock as Joe had another wave of tears, "What do you mean, Nicky?"

"He made a deal with Copley to have Merrick only take him, to leave us all out of it.When Kozak asked for you specifically, Booker wouldn't allow it to happen.He swore to protect you, to protect us.Booker thought that if Merrick knew how to take our Immortality, then Merrick could kill Booker permanently," Nicky said, trying to hold himself together and stay strong for the sake of Joe, "But something went awry and Merrick wanted of us, or none at all.Booker tried to prevent it, but it was already done."

I never knew this, and I sat back on my feet a bit with the news.Booker, all this time, was trying to turn himself in and not have us be involved with his own fate.This made the pit feeling inside of me worse.Booker was ultimately trying to find a way out, to die permanently.He thought this was the way, and now I knew how he was so affected with Joe and the others

"He tried to spare us," Joe said against my shoulder, "And look what I've done to him!We never gave him a real chance to explain….we just sent him away like a stray and we never looked back!"

"Enough," I said in a harsh whisper to him, seeing him go quiet and gulp as I shook my head at him and swiped my thumbs into his beard to get the excess tears, "I will not let you blame yourself for something that might have happened either way!Don't you dare tell me you're at fault for his mortality when it was that Kozak monster and Merrick that gave you the same pain!"

"Listen to her, my heart," Nicky quietly pleaded against Joe's hair as I looked at Joe directly in his eyes.

"What happened in the past is in the past," I reminded him, feeling his hands go down to both Nicky's hand and my jacket to keep himself grounded, "I can vouch for that sense of guilt that I carried.It's poisonous and it'll eat you alive, Joe.Should I blame myself for what happened to me back then at the camp when it was out of my control?"

Joe looked at me now in shock, no longer in sadness and defeat.Nicky looked too, just as affected as they both were staring at me like I said something beyond hurtful to them.I knew I was treading on shaky waters when it came to bringing this up to them since they both tried to tell me over and over that it was out of my control.

"Never," Joe said, sounding scandalized and so sure about it as he was searching my eyes.I sighed, squeezing my hand in his own as I gazed at him.

"Then why are you blaming yourself, _Akhi_ ," I said to him calmly. He took a few deep breaths, slowly blinking before he closed his eyes again and I embraced him once more.There were no more tears, but hie had against my shoulder told me that he was worn out.I rubbed his back in soothing circles, hoping it would make him feel better as I looked over at Nicky from over Joe's head.He took looked worn, but he was trying to just stay calm for Joe's sake.I was giving him a soothing smile as I rested one of my hands within Joe's curls almost in comfort.

"We need to be there with Booker for the rest of his life," I reminded the both of them, "He's been through enough alone and I won't let him be alone anymore, not when he has us now."

"He protected us," Nicky said in agreement before he pressed a kiss into Joe's curls, almost curling around him protectively, "We owe him our lives,"

"Right now, we need to be strong for him, " I said to the both of them, pulling away from them both to have them look at me, "We need to make sure we're there for him because I feel just as guilty for not being there for him when he needed us in the past.That has to be over with and done for now on, okay?"

They both nodded quietly, understanding what I was saying to them,I gave Nicky a soft smile as I then looked back at Joe, seeing that he was a bit better.I leaned forward to kiss him on the forehead, pressing it there for a long moment before I pulled back and framed his face in my hands.

"You have the most beautiful soul in this world, and it hurts me to my core to see you do this to yourself," I reminded him, seeing him give me a soft smile, "I will not let you wallow in this any longer, nor will Nicky or the others.It's not your fault, and it never was, alright?"

Joe sighed, giving me a sad attempt of a smile as he nodded his head reluctantly, giving in.I smiled at him as Joe moved to look at Nicky.Nicky pressed a loving kiss on his lips and held it there for a long moment before he too pulled away and stared at Joe intensely and lovingly.

"Oh, _Habibi_.All is well now," he said in a sigh as Joe smiled at him weakly.The three of us stayed in that small bubble for a few moments more, letting the rain slowly start and hit us.We didn't mind it, I was just as worried for the two men in front of me whom I loved more than anything feeling as though the done the worst thing ever.We had to move past what happened then and look to what was going to happen now with our future.We now had two mortals to look after and make sure they lived the rest of their lives in peace and with no pain.It was going to be hard, painful, and gut-wrenching. 

But there were no other Immortals that I wanted to face that fate with than the four I had. 


	30. Pardonne-moi

Copley got us first class all to ourselves for the flight back to France

We waited an extra day to make sure Booker was going to be well enough to make it onto the plane without anyone asking questions. Booker made it through without a hitch, after a new set of clothes that we threw on him to hide the sores and me being the official doctor to walk him into a good spot on the plane. I could tell whatever that Kozak woman was pumping into him, he was still trying to ride it out. In included a mild fever and fatigue, along with some dehydration and low energy. 

As soon as he was in the first-class cabin, which was all for us by the good grace of Copley and his connections, I placed him in the chair that was near the back against the window, getting him settled and comfortable with a blanket and pillow. He gave me a sore look as I was fussing over him, but I knew he was mortal now, and his health was going to come first with me.

"I'm not a child, Eleanor," he reasoned, but I scoffed at him.

"You're my brother and I'm taking care of you for now on until you're healthy again. No exceptions," I reminded him as Andy was walking by us, sitting the row behind us and looking at Booker with almost an amused look.

"You should listen to her, Book," Andy reasoned with a shrug, "She does know how to kill you, you know,"

Booker dryly chuckled as I was checking his pulse with my watch, noticing that he was watching me. Once I knew his heart rate was good, I looked back at him and gave him a small smile.

"Would you like me to give you something to help you sleep?" I asked, and as soon as I could tell he was about to answer something, "And no, you're not getting alcohol,"

"You're killing me, Doc," he said, using that nickname as a joke. 

"I'll be the judge of that," I commented.

"Well, if I'm in good hands, then I don't need anything," Booker reassured me as he sat back a bit more in his seat, "I'll be fine with the First Class accommodations,"

"Perfect," I replied in a smirk, turning on my heel and was about to walk away when I said to him over my shoulder, "I'll make sure the cabin staff know not to give you any alcohol on our flight."

Booker groaned as I walked over to where Oliver was, seeing him already in a seat. I finally got to sit down, sighing in relief as Oliver gave me a loving look.

"How's he doing?" Oliver asked me as I was giving him a tired smile.

"He's bearable," I said, "Once we get him to the house we're gonna have to place him on house arrest to make sure he doesn't go anywhere until he's all healthy,"

"Sounds fair enough," Oliver said in agreement, thinking to himself as he then gave me a smirk, "I could take him," I knew he was being playful, but it made me reach over to hold our hands on the middle armrest and hold his hand soothingly.

"Oliver," I said his name calmly and within a hint of fondness, "As much as I care about you…I'll lovingly say this: he'll snap your head off if he could."

"Will he?" Oliver asked, not even phased, having me lightly chuckle at him in how he was being a bit nonchalant about it, "I can tell you admire him,"

"We're French Allies," I admitted to him as he tilted his head a tie with a smirk, "We're always had a good kinship together for the longest time."

"Should I be worried about him then?" Oliver asked, almost like a joke as I rolled my eyes.

"Never," I said to him as I rubbed his arm that was against my own, "He's like a pestering little brother, but _my_ pestering little brother. Completely harmless."

Oliver chuckled as the engines were starting up on the plane, having me look over at the others. Nile was already looking at her laptop, typing away at something there on the screen with some AirPods in and her zone. She was a bit better after talking to Andy about Booker and what was going to happen, and I could tell she was instantly going to be Booker's apprentice when it came to being the technology expert and forger on documents. 

Booker would teach her when he was well enough, giving her all of his knowledge so that she could take care of us later on down the road. Nile was tough, I have to give her more credit than she deserved. Maybe it was that Marine mentality that was still engrained in her, or how she was fierce as a personality to begin with. Either way, we knew that Nile would carry on with Booker's work.

My eyes went over to Nicky and Joe. They were right behind Nile, both of them were sitting next to each other and talking in low voices with one another. Ever since the three of us had that emotional talk in the garden at the hotel, Joe and Nicky made it their mission to get back on the good graces of Booker. I knew it was a delicate situation, and both parties were needing to talk with each other and straighten things out. Booker, Nicky, and Joe knew that, so it was going to take some time and lots of patience.

We could hear the pilot speaking over the airplane intercoms that we were about to take off, Joe getting up from his seat and walking over to where Booker was. I was watching with my eyes intently as Booker saw Joe coming, almost confused as to why he wasn't sitting with Nicky. 

But Joe plopped down in the seat next to Booker and got the seat belt on, talking to Booker in a hushed tone as he was leaning back in his chair and kicked his feet out in front of him. Booker was then smiling, still wrapped in the blanket, and talking back with him in a low chuckle. It made me immediately look over at Nicky, motioning him to come over and sit across from us. He walked over with a small smile on his face as he sat down across from Oliver and I, having me give him an intense look as he was just smiling at me and getting his seatbelt on.

"What's Joe doing over there?" I asked, not in a threatening way but wonder. 

"Joe wanted to have some time with Booker on the flight and reconnect," Nicky admitted, having me look over behind me at the both of them as I heard Joe chuckle about something and Booker grinning like he said a dirty joke to him.

"He knows that they have a long way to go to get back to where they were," Nicky explained some more as the plane was moving to get ready for take-off, "We all have a long ways to go, but Joe needs to more than any of us I think.”

"I think so too," I agreed, leaning back a bit and feeling a bit better than Joe and Booker were trying to get back on good graces with each other and be on mutual ground. I gave Nicky a calm smile, "How are you doing?"

"I'm alright," he replied, "Booker and I already had a good talk before we got on the plane. Booker and I will be okay for now," I could tell Nicky was going to be fine with all of this. He was calmer in these kinds of situations, being our peacemaker in times of chaos. But I knew this was affecting him too, how he felt with Booker and how he was trying to repair it just like how Joe was. Joe was playful with Booker, whereas Nicky was more leveled. So I knew that kind of repair was going to go at its own pace. 

Oliver squeezed my hand in his, having me looked back at him as he was giving me a loving look. But once I looked back at Nicky, I saw he was thinking about something. It was almost intriguing to have me raise an eyebrow at him.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked Nicky, seeing that he was giving me one of those coy looks.

"I was thinking that we all should go to Nassau when things settle down," Nicky explained, having me grin widely at him. I forgot we had that talk, it was right before we found Oliver and brought him into our world and in our group. It was such a good idea, and of course, things went left when we were trying not just to get liver aquatinted in our world but to deal with Kozak as well. It felt like so long ago when we talked about agreed to go.

"Booker needs it," Nicky said to me as I was grinning widely at him and agreeing with him already, "You said so yourself we need to have him relax and rest." I could see where Nicky was coming from, and it meant a bit more now since he wanted Booker to go to Nassau to find peace and rest. Nassau, at least to me, was a special place for Joe, Nicky, and I since we spent 5 good years there together. No harm or bitterness came to us when we were there together amongst the waves and the beaches.

"That's a perfect idea," I said to him in a grin, already picturing it in my head as I saw Oliver looking over at me and then Nicky.

"You've been to Nassau?" he asked me, having me then give Nicky a quick look before I looked back at him.

"Some time ago, but we lived there for about 5 years. Just Nicky, Joe and me," I explained, "It's one of our favorite places and we have a small house on the beach."

"The house won't hold all of us now," Nicky said to Oliver, "It barely had the three of us when we were there. We'll have to rent a house close by ours."

"Like a good ol' family vacation," I said in a joking tone, though it was so tempting to think about all of us there in the sun, being able to swim in the ocean and dig our toes in the pristine white sands. Maybe this was exactly what we needed, what Booker needed. He was worn out from the inside and out, and maybe this was the perfect place to take him and have him feel a sense of paradise and joy. 

"We'll take Booker, as soon as he's all healthy and ready to travel without issues or concerns," Nicky explained before he looked over at Oliver, "You ever been to the Caribbean?" 

"Never." Oliver replied. I grinned widely at him and I could see the underline excitement there in his eyes. It was so tempting to just look over at Nicky, but I could already see out of the corner of his eyes how he was watching the both of us. 

"I think you'll like it," I said to Oliver, "It brought us nothing but happiness when we were there, and that's where we met Andy for the first time." Nicky was still staring at the both of us, being silent throughout our talk together.

"It sounds lovely," Oliver agreed, having me grin at him as I saw the interior lights go down in the cabin of the plane. We both were settling into a comfortable silence, having me look in front of us at Nicky as Oliver was taking out his own set of headphones to put in. He was resting his head back against the seat and looking away from both Nicky and me, which left me to Nicky.

"What?" I asked Nicky quietly, seeing him motion with his head down to my hand that was intertwined with Oliver's hand. I looked too and then I shot a look at Nicky quickly, sensing what he was thinking about. There was an intimate look on his face in how he was analyzing us from his chair. Thank God Oliver was already listening to his music and looking out the window as I then smiled at Nicky. 

I should glare at him, I should be mad at him for the somewhat teasing under the radar with me since I knew Nicky far too well. But now that things were changing and things were shifting into a direction that we needed, I didn't mind it too much at all. Andy, Nicky, Joe, and Nile saw what I had with Oliver, and of course, I would be the last one to realize it. In the end, I was embracing it and going along for the ride because of what I wanted with Oliver. I felt so bad that it took me this long to finally let it click in my head.

"Nothing," he replied softly with a small shake of his head and his soft smile on his face. He clicked his boots with my shoes, silently telling me that all was well. I grinned back at him, already dreading with the fact that I was going to talk to the others about what was going on with Oliver and I. As awkward as it was going to be since we were pretty much going to be stuck together for some time, I was felt like I was going to be just fine with that talk.

But for now, we were all at peace.

* * *

It was raining at the house that day when we arrived, the cooling scent of the rain came through the house as we were all getting settled into a routine there at the Manor. I was glad to be home once more, within the familiar walls that protected me while I was alone. But now it was filled with my family, which made me feel a lot better.

Copley informed us a day after we moved into the house that all the files on not just myself, but Joe, Nicky, and Booker from Kozak were destroyed in the fire we made when we escaped. It was a much-needed sigh of relief hearing that, Coley doing a double and triple check with some of his friends to make sure it wasn't floating around anywhere on the internet and out in the world. 

Once we got the green light we were in the clear, we all breathed out and knew that there weren't going to be any more surprises for us to endure. Even though I knew it was all not my fault that I was the main target, it was still in the back of my mind. The two hard drives that we swiped were placed in the basement with my other weapons, locked away in my safe that I had down there.

We never looked at them again.

Booker was moved into the master bedroom with Andy, which was perfect since she could help take care of him with his recovery. He was gaining some of his weight back with the hearty meals that both Nicky and I would tag teamed on and make together. Booker was grateful, the first few nights staying confined to his bed and eating like a king amongst the comforter and pillows. We would eat with him, hearing him praise both Nicky and me on our cooking then telling us how he was barely living on frozen meals and pre-made packages from the grocery store. 

Nicky and Joe gave Oliver their room since they figured he earned his keep with us in the group with what happened in Denver. They both were willing to use my pull out couch that I had in the living room and tucked in the small study area. Oliver tried to reason with them that he was fine with the pull-out couch, but they weren't giving in with their decision. I could tell they were trying not only to get on the good graces of Booker and find that friendship again, but they also were building a friendship with Oliver. 

As soon as Booker was well enough to be moving around the house, we would all eat together in the dining room in the evenings. A warm atmosphere was coming back for all of us. Booker was almost feeling uncomfortable in how he was trying to get back into a groove with us. We were helping him though, watching him tell Oliver stories and past missions that he was involved in. They were wild stories, almost comical since he was talking about how he would be a sticky situation and he would talk himself out of it.

Those nights were always filled with laughter Joe was even snickering from a particular story Booker told about a recon mission that involved Booker being in disguise as a bartender at an exclusive nightclub out in Amsterdam, being hit on by a couple of alluring escorts that were both male and female. He almost blew his cover when he spilled the drinks. It was a great story to hear and see how Booker was looking content in telling not just Oliver but Nile as well. 

On the first night at the Manor, Oliver walked with me up to the second floor before he was going to split off and go to his room. The others were already in bed, leaving Oliver and me to talk a bit more in the kitchen. Once we both knew it was time to go to bed, Oliver wanted to walk with me. I was grateful that he was willing to go slow for the sake of me coming back to normal. It made me wonder how long I was going to let him wait for me, which then made me feel a bit bad about it since I didn't want to have the assumption that I was stringing him along. But Oliver never saw any of it, he was a gentleman with me.

"Your home is wonderful." He said to me as we were standing together on the landing at the house, giving me a shy smile as I did the same

"Thank you," I replied, "I worked hard on this place to make it the way it is."

"If you need any help with repairs or upkeep," Oliver said to me with a shrug, "I can definitely do that for you if you'd like."

"Yes," I said in a breath, seeing him grin widely at me, "I would love that. I can do it with you."

"It would be my pleasure to do it for you," Oliver reassured me. I sighed, knowing that it wasn't going to budge with him as I reached over to hold our hands together. It was another silent kiss that we shared, and although it was such a simple gesture, I felt it through me. Of course, there were other ways that people showed love to one another. I've seen them all in my travels, and a handful from Joe and Nicky alone. They didn't just kiss, they spoke with kind words, they protected one another in a fight, they laughed at each other's joke. And most to all, their physical affection with one another with a simple handhold or a gentle nudge of the shoulder. 

Was this going to be the same thing?

"Goodnight, Eleanor," He said to me in such a loving tone that I wanted to melt. I squeezed our joined hands together, almost kissing him in return with my fingers and my palm against his palm. I was grateful for what we had now, and I never knew what was going to come next with the both of us since nothing was hindering us or distracting us. Now we could move forward, even at a snail's pace, together.

"Goodnight, Oliver."

* * *

Our Goodnight routine went on for the next two weeks.

Booker was back to normal with his mortal health. The sores all went away with the antibiotics and cream that I swiped or him, and with his weight going back to where it was before, Booker was practically good as new. I could see how the energy he had before all of this happened to us was back in him, watching football on the big screen with Joe in the living room on some days, and the others days he would sit with Nile and go over how to forge documents and make papers out of thin air. Nile was drinking in everything he was teaching her, even having her make some passports and drivers licenses as a test run. 

Oliver was keeping busy around the house, almost adapting to Joe's nature in wanting up to fix up the house wherever needed. He was pretty handy, I had to admit to that when he would fix the roof from rain damage or even help out with the plumbing. Even when I told him I could help him if he needed it. But every time I tried to help he would turn me down and have me not lift a finger. 

"You know he's trying to woo you, right?" Andy said to me under her breath as we were all sitting together, weapons sprawled out on the coffee table as we were all cleaning and fixing the guns that we had. Joe was sitting with us, Booker and Nile were sitting nearby and doing some more foreign document forging practice. Nicky and Oliver went on a run into town, claiming that they found a motorcycle that Oliver wanted to buy. Of course, we were all surprised he wanted a motorcycle, but he knew how to ride one and it would give him something to do. Booker even suggested he could help him with any repair and show him a few tricks since he too knew how to ride.

"Trying to woo me?" I asked, almost sarcastically as I eyed her with a low look, "You sound a bit dated, Andy," Andy just shrugged, knowing that she was true. 

"He's trying to court you?" Joe asked in a suggestion, pausing to think about what he just said, then he shook his head and made a grimace of a face, "No, that's worse."

"He's trying to impress you," Nile piped up from her spot next to Booker at the smaller table, her eyes still trained on the laptop screen. I gave her a raised eyebrow, though Booker looked at me from Nile and he shrugged.

"Leave me out of it," he said as he went back to working with Nile. Andy chuckled as I looked back at her.

"We're already on the same page with what we want," I reassured Andy and Joe at the couches and with my gun in my hands and cloth that I was using to clean it, "He agreed to go at my pace until I was….comfortable in being with him like that,"

"Let's be honest, Eleanor. Love you to death, but it's a glacier pace," Nile muttered under her breath as I was about to yell at her before Booker cleared his throat and patted Nile's back.

"Best not get in the middle of that one, kid," he advised her as Andy cleared her throat.

"Being the gentleman that he is for not pushing it too far with you….I still think he's attempting to show that what he wants to do," Andy said in a way that made sense. I nodded in agreement, placing my gun back on the table and getting another gun to clean as Joe was giving me an awkward look now.

"Are you okay with what he's doing for you and to you?" he asked, not wanting to sound too overprotective about it since he could see my resistance on the subject. Bless Joe and his willingness to look out for me and my well-being. 

"I'm fine with him and with it," I said in a huff, "It's just the fact that this is brand new for me. No one has ever made me feel like this before and wanted to be with me like that before….but I want it to happen with Oliver. More than anything," 

Joe grinned at me, seeing that I was telling the truth and how I was sounding so light about it. Of course, I wanted this with Oliver. I wanted it more than anything since now I knew what he was thinking and where his mind was when it came to us. I felt safe with him, I felt alive with him, and there was nothing I wanted more to just kiss him.

"You look like a lovesick puppy," Nile said, not in amusement but in a comment that seemed a bit light and kind at the same time. The others were looking at her now in confusion as she was leaning back and staring at me intensely. Her arms were folded in front of her and a smirk on her lips, "You might as well kiss the guy and get it over with since the tension is so thick in the air."

"We already kissed," I replied, now the others were looking at me in shock as I instantly regretted saying it out loud. Nile sat up so straight in her chair I thought she was going to fall out. Joe almost dropped his gun in his hand as Booker groaned, hiding his head in his hands because of the subject.

"YOU WHAT?!" Both Joe and Nile said at the same time. Andy was silent, though I knew she was a bit shocked and giving me a small smile. Booker, on the other hand, was the only one who said nothing. Nile looked over at Book with an accused look on her face. In return, Booker rolled his eyes.

"I already knew because I saw it. Right after Eleanor rescued me from the lab," he muttered, now Nile was getting him a death glare and then smacking him in the arm.

"And you didn't tell me, why?" She asked him. Booker rubbed his arm and gave her a sour look. 

"Because it's none of my business," Booker replied to her in a huff, Andy was now clearing her throat to get everyone to look at her.

"It's none of our business," Andy corrected Booker's statement before she looked at me with her kind eyes, "As excited as we are that things are going well for the both of you…we'll give you some space and let you go at your own pace with him."

In comparison to what we talked about at the Villa on the coast of France, this seemed a bit better. I wasn't paranoid, nor was I in denial. I was content, and the others knew it too since they saw how relaxed I was sitting on the couch with a gun in my hand. I had to crack a smile as I was gesturing to the scene in front of me.

"It's kind of funny that we're talking about this with at least 30 guns between us. I'm nearly 600 years old," I said in a sarcastic chuckle. I couldn't help but laugh about it since in any other situation it would be crazy. But it took a moment or so before I heard some laughter behind me at the table. Joe, Andy, and I looked over to see it was coming from Booker, who was closing his eyes in a small chuckle. Nile was looking at him like he was crazy, but then I heard Joe laughing too. I looked back at Joe now, seeing him grin at me with a cackle of a laugh on his lips. 

The sound of a car and a motorcycle came into the room, which was the signal for all of us to get up and go over to the front of the house. Andy went outside first and we all followed suit, seeing the rental car that we got following a motorcycle. Nicky was driving the car and Oliver was on the motorcycle. 

It was such a sight to see.

Oliver was grinned from ear to ear, wearing a helmet and turning the engine off. We all swarmed him and looked at his new ride while he used the kickstand and stood by it with pride. It was a decent looking ride, needing some work for sure but nothing that I knew Oliver couldn't handle. 

"What do you think?" he asked all of us, Andy grinned as she walked around the motorcycle with her arms crossed and analyzing the cycle. Nicky was already walking over to Joe with a massive grin on his face. Joe was looking at the motorcycle as well with a hint of interest in his eyes. Booker gave a low whistle, almost looking at the motorcycle in jealousy.

"Nice find, Oliver!" he said in a hum of adoration.

"Where did you find it, anyway?" Nile asked.

"There was an auto shop near the edge of town that had it out for display," Oliver explained. Andy, after circling the motorcycle, walked over to Oliver with a look of appreciation for what he did.

"Looks good," Andy said to him, seeing his grin go a bit bigger since it came from Andy. Both Booker and Joe were walking over to check it out themselves as Oliver was going over to me, giving me almost a look of wonder.

"What do you think?" He asked me, having me grin at him as both Joe and Booker were talking technical terms with each other over the mechanics of the motorcycle. It was kind of nice when he wanted my own opinion on the matter and what I thought. 

"I like it," I said to him, "Did you have to haggle for it?"

"Actually, Oliver did well with the guy down there at the shop," Nicky piped in while he was standing with Nile, having me look at him in shock as he grinned, almost like a proud dad, "The man tried to bump up the price on Oliver, and I was about to intervene but Oliver held his ground. I think he's done it before," We all looked at Oliver with grins as Joe wrapped an arm around Nicky. 

"Look at you go," Nile said to Oliver in a grin, playfully slapping his shoulder, "Never thought you had it in you."

"Thank you?" Oliver thanked her, though it was almost a question before Joe spoke up.

"This is a nice ride," Joe said to Oliver, "A 1949 Vincent Black Shadow. It's not in bad condition, whoever had it before took good care of it."

"Yeah I figured I can fix it up and make it better," Oliver said, shoving his hands in his pockets, "I used to ride back in the day, learned from my dad and I figured it would give me something to do and keep me busy."

"Must be fun to ride." I commented, not realizing it as Oliver was now looking at me almost in shock.

"You've never ridden one?" He asked, having me shake my head. I could still hear Booker and Joe talking about the parts of the motorcycle that should be tweaked and fixed. 

"Nope." I said in a shrug.

"Want me to teach you?" he asked, his voice sounding so sincere about it. I grinned widely, already picturing it in my head. We haven't even gone on our date yet, which was fine with me since I was still wanting to go nice and slow with him. But it was nice that I was willing to make this work with him. Even Nile, from behind Oliver, gave me a grin and winked at me as I looked from her briefly and over to Oliver.

"I would love that."

* * *

  
Oliver worked for countless hours on the motorcycle, Joe and Booker were helping him from time to time when he was stuck on a particular part that was giving him trouble. However, Oliver resorted to fixing it up in the small shed that was near the side of the manor because of the constant rain we were getting, but he didn't mind. He was too engrossed with his work at times we had to get him out of the shed to have some dinner or get some sleep. 

We were staying busy most of the time since the rain made us stay inside. Nile was getting a knack for her new trade thanks to Booker and his teachings with her. It was good to see both of them interact together and working together on the laptop, and it made me happy to see Booker being this genuine self again. He even tried to stray away from drinking, and thanks to Andy and her assistance, he wasn't resorting to the bottle as much as he did in the past. Of course, he would be haunted at times, but not as much as before. 

Booker was at peace again.

Ever since the others found out about that Oliver and I kissed, they didn't say anything to me about it anymore since they were letting whatever was going on with Oliver and I ride out on its own. The only one that didn't know about it was Nicky, and Joe swore that he wouldn't say a single word. I feared for his reaction since he saw me as a younger sister. Nicky and Joe were protective of me, and rightfully so because of how it was always the three of us together. Nicky, however, could be deadly if he wanted to. 

But of course, it made me think about it all the more. Every night how Oliver would walk me to his bedroom, squeezing my hand goodnight and having me feel a bit breathless everything. Hearing him laugh from seeing something particularly funny on the TV while watching some sports with Joe and Booker, it made me grin. He would talk with Andy about certain types of recon missions and scenarios that we might encounter in the future. Thankfully, Andy was more than willing to listen and talk with him with all that he brought to her, and he was looking to her with admiration and appreciation. Nicky and I were still teaching him French and Italian, and he was picking up both languages quite well even with the stumbling here and there with certain phrases or words. 

  
I loved going into town with him when it was just the both of us, getting supplies and food for the house and needing to get out of the house for a few hours. It was quite an adventure with Oliver, which lead to either having me laugh my head off with him or admire him all the more. Maybe both. One of the times we were in town, Oliver found himself in the middle of a football match with a bunch of the local children in a small grassy field. 

I was sitting on the sideline with the ones that were too small to play, all of us were laughing in how Oliver was attempting to dribble the ball around with his feet and the boys trying to tackle him in laughter. He was a natural with children, and of course, that small demon of thoughts came back to me as Oliver was on the ground and the children were trying to tickle him and get the ball away. The sad thought that I wouldn't have children on my own made me crumble...but it wasn't too bad. Not anymore.

  
All of these things were coming to unfold in front of me about have me see the layers of Oliver. He was kind to those he met, he was determined to take on any challenge in front of him and wouldn't back down. He was inquisitive about everything around him and was open-minded in everything he was learning. His heart was golden, his mind was sharp, and I could tell that snail pace that I was desperately trying to follow through with him was becoming more of a burden than a blessing. So, at one moment in time, I knew I was doing to do something desperate.

I was going to be reckless, but I didn't care. I waited for centuries for something like this. 

* * *

By the third week at the Manor, it was another rainy day and I was walking out in my rain jacket and boots to check up on Oliver. He was constantly putting in hours on his new motorcycle and was trying to get it good and ready for riding as soon as the weather was on his side. Even when he was in the shed and he was finding something to do, I almost felt like a pull towards him, a small pull that was barely there in my lower stomach that was making me feel better when he was close by.

When I poked my head in, I saw Oliver hunched over his motorcycle, getting a new part ready. He was wearing a thin shirt and fitted jeans with boots, grim and grease were evident on his fingers and arms as he was working away and lost in his own world. I stopped briefly, watching him and how his eyebrows were knitting together and his eyes were looking so hard at his new possession in front of him. This was making it worse for me since I could see the rippling of his muscles under his shirt and how his jaw would clench when he was thinking of something extra hard. I was second-guessing this, maybe third guessing it since all I wanted or do was kiss him.

Should I?

Finally, I knock on the barn door to get his attention, seeing him look over and grin at me.

"Hey!" He said, wiping off the grease from his hands as I walked into the barn and looked at his work on the motorcycle. It looked so much better than what it looked like before when he brought it to the manor for the first time. 

"How's it going in here?" I asked him, seeing him rest his hands on his hips as he was analyzing his vehicle there with a small smile on his face.

"She's coming along." He replied, sounding proud of it as I chuckled.

"She?" I had to ask, seeing him nod his head.

"It's an unwritten rule: all vehicles are women," he said in a shrug, "At last that's what my dad told me." We both chuckled since I clearly never got the auto shop language. He walked over to the counter and grabbed a spare towel, trying to wipe off the grease and sweat from his fingers as much as he could. 

"Everything okay?" he asked me, seeing that I was still near his motorcycle and not moving, "I'm not missing anything important inside with the others, am I?" I might have looked shocked for a moment, but I quickly snapped out of it and blinked a rapidly.

"No, everything's fine," I said in a nod, "I just…I wanted to talk to you about something."

Oliver eyed me, almost being suspicious about it as I heard thunder coming in the air far off in the distance and the rain hitting the barn roof even harder. He walked over and leaned against the motorcycle with his arms crossed in front of himself.

"What's going on?" he asked, now sounding a bit concerned since I must have looked odd to him, or the I was going to die him some bad news. I was trying to find the proper words, or at least, trying to find a way to tell him what I was feeling and what I ultimately wanted to do.

"Okay," I said in a breath, standing in front of him and giving him a small smile, "There's been something that I wanted to tell you for a while, but I had to figure out how to say it first," I paused, seeing that he was still following me and I gave him a quick smile, "First, I've never had these kinds of feelings for someone else in my entire life, all 600 years of it. it scared me at first, even when we were just dreaming of each other, I was scared because I didn't know how I was going to handle it,"

Oliver was quiet the whole time, his face never changed as I took another breath.

"But that changed as I got to know you, all of you. I've seen what your heart is like, and I wasn't as scared anymore. Yes, I told you that I wanted to move nice and slow with this because this was new for me and I had to deal with my past and current trauma….but what if I don't want to go as slow anymore?"

Oliver was knitting his eyebrows together, almost like he wasn't understanding what I was saying. He shifted in his spot against the motorcycle, tilted his head at me slightly in confusion.

"Did I do something?" He asked, sounding a bit afraid.

"Yes," I replied, now his eyebrows going up as I shook my head at him, "Not like that. Not at all, in fact, you were the opposite. You've been kind to me, attentive, and such a gentleman. It was me that maybe want to drag this long, but I don't want to do that anymore."

"Eleanor, what are you saying?" he asked, not catching on. I took in one last breath, my hands going to my sides and my fingers flexing. This was now or never, at least in my mind. In a barn, pouring rain with another class of thunder coming closer to us, and I was really going to do this now. I closed my eyes for a moment.

" _Pardonne-moi_ ," I said to myself before I felt myself moving towards Oliver. Placing my hands on his shoulders and standing dangerously close to him, I kissed him.

It was a bit awkward since he was lower than me and I was leaning over him in the kiss, but I didn't care. Just like before, everything in my head was blacked out and swiped clean as I closed my eyes for the briefest of moments. I wanted to feel it, in my core, on how my heart was bursting and exploding into a thousand pieces of gems and diamonds as his lips were against my own. I never wanted to be reckless, it was dangerous as an Immortal to be reckless. But from what I was going through the past couple of months, all that was unfolding in front of me, I felt like this was the only way that I could ultimately get those expressions out and pour them into Oliver and how I felt for him.

I loved him. I knew I did before I realized it.

I pulled away from him, giving me a bit of space from him as I opened my eyes and looked at him. He looked stunned with his eyes closed, almost like I slapped him and was frozen against the motorcycle. His breath was labored, and his eyes opened to look right at me. Those piercing eyes that I saw for the first time here at this very Manor, the ones that made me feel grounded and protected. They were looking at me with a hint of fascination. But he wasn't moving or saying anything. I was about to crumble, thinking that I made the worst choice since he wasn't expecting it.

"I'm—" I was about to apologize, but he stood up completely on his feet and stared down at me. Something shifted in his eyes as I felt both of his hands cradling my face and leaning into to kiss me sweetly. I sighed against his lips, my eyes closing and my hands holding his sides to be grounded in something. He pressed that long kiss against my lips, this kiss seemed like it was deeper and more meaningful than the ones we had before that was of concern and a rush of emotion because of the danger not too far away. This was slow, this was loving and possessive.

This kiss was pure. 

I could feel some of his fingers in my hair as he pressed another longing kiss against my lips before either of us could do anything. The way he held me, how our bodies were close enough to feel the other inhale and exhale, and the kiss alone, it was enough for me to understand that we both wanted this more than we were admitting to. My fingers were winding in his shirt, making sure he wasn't going to go anywhere as I pressed one more kiss against his lips before both needed air in our lungs. It pained that I needed to breathe, but once we pulled away from each other, I opened my eyes and looked up at him. 

His lips looked red, his breath was deep and his eyes were pouring into my own as his hands were still on my neck, afraid to let me go. So that’s what it was like to have someone so close to your heart and not willing to move away. All of those insecurities I had about myself were no longer existing to me as I gulped and he grinned at me.

"I've been wanting to kiss you like that for the longest time," I said to him in a whisper, seeing him lick his lips out of instinct as he searched my eyes with his.

"For how long,?" he asked, sounding out of breath as I grinned. How long was I waiting for this? For someone to steal my heart and make it better? Was it longer than I thought? Something that was festering within me for centuries that wanted to come out and be free. All it took was one person and how he saw my raw self, now my heart was pouring out before I could stop it. I didn't want to stop it. 

"Long enough," I replied, leaning up to kiss him again, feeling him wrap one arm around my waist and another hand cradle my neck as I wrapped my arms around his neck.

I was now free.


	31. Destiny and Reason

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another good mushy chapter! I'll try to squeeze in some action and maybe start winding down the story! Hope you like it!

Of course, after kissing Oliver in the shed, that action brought its fair share of repercussions.

For one, I knew the others had to have known about it. The way they watched Oliver and me when we ate side by side at meals or sit together on the couch, Oliver watching TV with Booker and I was reading. We sat close, shoulder to shoulder, feeling as though we couldn't sit in any other fashion. Or when we would walk together on walks in the backyard or out and bout in town. Our hands were held between us, yet there was always more there in comparison to before. But the subtle looks were there, at least I could see them as the days went along. 

I didn't mind it at first, I was too enthralled with being around Oliver in this new step of our relationship. He also understood that we were going to lay low with kissing in front of the others, which made me all the more grateful to have someone like Oliver in my life. We were fine in holding hands with each other out in front of the others and kissing each other good night when we were alone. It was no longer a snail pace, but now maybe it was more of a turtle pace.

Improvement is the right word. 

Secondly, the atmosphere in the house with all of us was shifting. We were getting a bit bored, I could feel it. As much as I wanted to relax and take my time day by day, we were also embedded with doing recon or going on missions that were either calm or dangerous. It was a good tall tell sign that we needed to go somewhere else. 

Nassau was calling for us.

Andy somehow knew we needed a bit more time to ourselves before we were going to pick up on another job from Copley, and most of it was because Booker was reunited with us again. We had no real detail if he was doing things on his own, only that he was tailing Kozak at her attempts to get to me and find me. Now that she was dead and that whole situation was over and down with, Booker no longer wanted to fight and shoot. I could tell he was done with that part of his Immortal life. He needed to sit down, to breathe in the air around him, and to pass on what he knew to Nile and Oliver so that they were ready when it was time. So we were making our trip to Nassau a reality, planning to rent a secondary house near our own house and packing our clothes to get ready for some sun and the beach there. 

But things took an uneasy turn for me one morning a week after the kiss.

* * *

Early that morning while I was walking down from my bedroom to the first floor, the first person that I ran into was Andy. She was waiting for me at the bottom of the staircase, looking a bit grave and uneasy as I have her a concerned look.

'What's going on?" I asked her. I could hear some chatter in the kitchen and dining room area, having me look over in that direction. It was the boys, at least Joe and Nicky for sure. They sounded like they were going to have a serious conversation with a third voice present. It wasn't Booker since I couldn't hear him. But the third voice, it took me a second to know who it was. 

Oliver. What the hell?

I was about to go over there and figure out what was going on until Andy placed a hand on my arm to stop me. I looked at her with my eyebrows knitted together, seeing her give me a serious look.

"They're having a pow-wow with Oliver," She explained.

"Why?" I asked back immediately not understanding. I sounded like a protective girlfriend, and maybe I was. It didn't sit well with me since it involved Joe and Nicky. She gave me a look, and I could almost read it in her eyes what they were going to talk. Her stare made me instantly have a guard up and feel a bit on edge as I stared back at her with a groan, "Are you kidding me?!"

"It was not my idea," she explained, though I was shaking my head and looking back at the direction of the voices, already making a fist within my hands.

"Joe and Nicky wouldn't do something like this without warning me…" I trailed off, trying to wrap my head around it, "At least I wouldn't think they would. They know better!"

"It wasn't their idea either," Andy said to me, having me analyze her eyes and see that she was giving me a sad attempt of a smile. I knew then who it was and I felt bad that I ruled him out at first. Of course, I would underestimate him, even after not being around him for some time. 

"Booker, Goddamnit!"

I rubbed my fingers with my eyes, feeling like a fool that I didn't see it at first. Andy rubbed my shoulder soothingly seeing that this was making me uncomfortable.

"He wants to make up for not being there for you," Andy reasoned but I grimaced.

"Talking to Oliver about our love life is not the best way to do it," I countered back. Andy chuckled as well since she too didn't like the thought and subject matter. Having Booker talk to Oliver about our relationship? Why was that happening now?

"Well, I'm guessing in this case he wants to make sure that Oliver is going to treat you right," Andy explained, having me give her an unimpressed look. She gave me the same look, "Trust me, I don't get it either. With Joe and Nicky, it's a bit more understandable since you've been with them since the beginning and they know you more on a deeper level. But with Booker…..it has to be some kind of macho guy thing,"

"Men," I said almost bitterly, seeing her briefly smile in agreement. She then gave me a serious look, having me stay still as I could tell something was also on her mind.

"You like him?" She asked, having me nod my head instantly.

"Of course," I answered.

"That's not what I meant." She warned me. I sighed, knowing what she was talking about. Andy was never one to dwell on love, not for a long time. Not since Qunyh, since all of us knew that what she had with Quynh was something we could never experience ourselves. Ever since she lost Quynh to the sea and gave up looking for her, her view on love changed and she never wanted any part of it anymore in her own life. She loved us, but it was a platonic family love. So me trying to avoid this subject with her wasn't going to work.

"I love him," I answered. It was a simple answer, but it was the right answer. 

Andy didn't seem mad about it, nor was she thrilled about it. The way she was looking at me was more…content. Like it was settling in her and making space for her to adapt to. I was grateful for her, I always saw her as someone whom I could go to when I truly needed it. She had that pull over us as our leader, we would follow her anywhere and everywhere she could go if she would let us. Most of the time she wouldn't, her brain was hardwired to being a lone wolf at times. It's changed recently thanks to her being mortal, that much I could tell. 

"This is going to be an awkward talk they're gonna have then. I am too old for any of this shit," Andy said in a mutter, though she didn't seem too torn up about it. I nodded in agreement, already dreading it and waiting to see how Oliver was handling all of this. Nile then made it her queen to walk down the stairs from her room, seeing how both Andy and I were standing close together and looking conflicted.

"What's going on?" Nile asking the same question that I did moments before.

"The boys are having an interrogation session with Oliver to make sure he's good enough for me," I explained as she was passing and looking at the both of us in shock. Just from that look alone showed me that Nile was not understanding. 

"Really?" She asked, not believing it, "I didn't think that Nicky or Joe—"

"Booker," both Andy and I said together, now Nile's eyes were getting bigger and she was looking more mad than shocked. 

"Damn him!" she said in a louder tone, having me shush her instantly. I grabbed her arm before I knew she was going to storm in there and give them a piece of her mind. If Andy was a thunderstorm when it came to confrontation, I knew Nile was going to be a typhoon. She might have been our youngest, apart from Oliver, but she was no less the fiercest one when it came to expressing what was on her mind.

"Don't even think about it," Andy warned her under her breath, "Eleanor will never forgive you if you go in there."

"And you'll leave Oliver petrified!" I said in agreement, now thinking of the worst things that could happen if Nile went in there and interrupted the meeting that was happening about my love life. Nile took in a large deep breath to collect her thoughts. She was then giving both Andy and me a glare. 

"I never thought I was going to have to deal with this kind of petty high school bull shit as an Immortal, and from grown-ass adults!" She said in a hissed whisper, Andy and I were silent but a bit shocked from how she was reacting to this. She gave me a look, trying to smile as she gestured to me and then to the kitchen.

"I like the both of you together," She explained to me, "I really like it! It's…..a freaking breath of fresh air in this whole house. Let's be honest, I'm still trying to stay sane around Joe and Nicky when they have their romantic moments, but there's only so much I can take as one person," 

Andy had to chuckle from the outburst that Nile brought on about Joe and Nicky, I had to grin from ear to ear as Andy cleared her throat and tilted her head over to Nile.

"Eleanor and I have had to deal with both of them and their love for each other for centuries, kid. It's a weight we're all gonna carry together whether you want it or not," She warned her as Nile rolled her eyes at Andy before she looked at me.

"You know what I mean," She said to me, "If there's going to be something fresh and new in this whole…weird…family dynamic thing that we have…I'm not gonna have Booker ruin it,"

"As much as I know Booker is not going to attempt to do something like that, It's still a bit of a risk," I admitted to her, then resorting to biting my nails in nervousness, "And he's sober,"

"Which could be worse," Andy agreed. Nile then clicked her fingers and looked at me, grabbing my wrist and started to yank me.

"I got it!" She said as she was taking me through the hallway and over to the very end where there was an opening to the kitchen and the small kitchen table.

"What are we doing?" I asked her, not catching on.

"We're gonna eavesdrop! I've done this so many times in high school, it's the best way to find stuff out without getting in the middle of it." She explained to me as she then pushed both of us against the wall near the archway that leads to the kitchen. I was about to talk to her when she hushed me and we heard the boys in the kitchen. They were right on the other side of the wall and we both were instantly quiet.

"So," I heard Booker on the other side of the wall, sounding a bit gruff, "I wanted to have a talk with you about you and Eleanor being….together."

"I guessed that we were going to talk about this sooner or later," Oliver replied, sounding like he wasn't fooled just yet. He sounded so calm about it, which was a good start from my point of view.

"I care about Eleanor," Booker started, having a cringe a bit as I could tell this was going to be a bit uncomfortable for Oliver, and I was so close to wanted to walk around the corner and stop this so protect Oliver. 

"We all do," Joe corrected him calmly with a quick clearing of his throat, "Although this might be the best way to talk about this…"

"We might as well get it over with," Oliver said, once again sounding calm. I felt Nile take my hand in her own, in hopes to show me that she was right next to me in all of this craziness that was happening.

"What are your intentions with Eleanor?" Booker asked, point-blank. I was looking ahead in shock as Nile was looking at me in shock as well. Did he just ask that out in the blue? Was he insane? 

"Sebastian…" Nicky said to him in a low warning, his voice sounding a bit uneasy. 

"Not to sound rude or anything," Oliver started, and I could tell he was trying very hard not to start getting angry, "But that's a bit bold for you to ask, don't you think?" I was feeling the same way too at this point, really wanting to dive in with Booker and scold him for being like this in front of not just Oliver, but the other two immortals whom I held close to my heart.

"It was," Joe said in agreement, he too sounded like he wasn't understanding what Booker was doing. 

"Okay," Booker said in a huff, "That was a bit much. But I care about Eleanor,"

"As do I," Oliver agreed without hesitance, "As does Nicky and Joe. Nile and Andy care about her too,"

"But not in the same way you do apparently," Booker replied, having me hide my face in my spare hand and Nile silently patting my hand in hers. I was about to burst into a cold sweat, hearing all of this confrontation and being yet in my spot against the wall.

"You're right," Oliver said in agreement, a pause was heard in the room, "You right and I understand what this all is. I've had this talk before when I was younger with some dads to old flames. It's an interrogation. You want to make sure I'm going to do right with her,"

"It sounds terrible when you say it like that," Joe tried to explain, almost in a grimace.

"But it's true," Booker commented, "You're absolutely right, Oliver. We're having an interrogation with you, at least I am. Look, I know I messed up in the past, so for me to do this with you seems a bit too much and almost laughable," He stopped and sighed, having me feel a small tug towards Booker. He knew what he did and how it made him feel guilty about it in the end, and the fact that he was still trying to get through it made me feel a bit worse for him.

"However," Booker went on, "I want to make up for it, and for her. Eleanor is very close to my heart, as are the others. But I see her as my sister and I take her happiness very seriously."

"And I do too, Booker," Oliver said to him, his voice was a bit bolder but not angry, "It would kill me if I made her unhappy. Her happiness comes before mine. But…Booker, she's also a grown adult! I would think that she would know what she would want and would tell me. She's done pretty well so far in expressing her feelings for me, and that last thing I want to do is hurt her in the process!"

"Listen," Nicky finally stepped in, stopping both Booker and Oliver before a verbal match was about to happen, "Let's take a breath. So we're all clear on this, we all care for Eleanor and we all want what is best for her. Given what has happened to her in the past months, let alone back then at the camp, the last thing we want for Eleanor is more uneasiness and pain,"

Thank God for Nicky and his sense of ease tension in the room, ever the peacemaker. 

"That's a fucking understatement," Booker commented in a gruff.

"But," Nicky kept going, having me mentally see him give Booker a sharp look to silence him, "Oliver is right: Eleanor is her own person and a grown adult. We're not dealing with a teenager here, she's been around for centuries. If there's one thing that we all know about her is that she's assertive and driven for what she truly wants."

"Oliver," Joe said his name sounding so gently about it, "Up until when she met you, she had no problem or confusion as to what she wants when it came to a love life of some sort. She never really wanted it, which is not a bad thing. But now with you, it spooked her a bit and we just want to protect her from getting a broken heart,"

"We've all been there," Booker added, sounded less authoritative as he did before but calmer, "I certainly have. I bet you these two lovebirds next to me have as well. Heartbreak is a bitch, and it hurts like a motherfucker,"

"Language, for God's sake," Nicky scolded him. 

"Anyways," Booker went on, "Eleanor has been through enough hurt and pain to have something like heartbreak happen."

There was silence in the room, having me wonder what Oliver was thinking about. It made me feel terrible for him to be placed in this predicament with three grown men sitting in front of him. The last thing that I wanted as for three men to defend my honor to someone like Oliver, who I knew deep down would never hurt or want to hurt me. It wasn't in his DNA or nature. 

"Okay," Joe said in a calm tone once more, almost sounding sure of himself, "Oliver.. describe to me how Eleanor makes you feel."

There was a pause, having me look at Nile in confusion since I had no idea why Joe would ask that. What was he thinking? Why would be Oliver do that in front of him and the other two men?

"Is this a game to you?" Oliver almost sounded offended, and I would also be offended.

"Not at all," Joe reasoned with him with his calm tone, "I'm merely inquiring in how you feel about her," 

"I don't know how to say it like you, Joe," Oliver tried to admit to him, which made me feel a bit worse now since Oliver was placed the spot.

"You can try," Joe said to him, having me almost hear him smile in what he said. I could hear that a chair was shifting around a bit, having me lose my breath in how I wasn't hearing anything from Oliver at that moment. Should I walk away? Was this a good idea in the first place? Why was I having anxiety about this?

"Eleanor is what I first think about in the morning and the last thing I think about when I go to sleep," Oliver simply said, almost like he was relieved when he said it, "She makes me feel so happy, beyond happy, almost like I could fly and not get back on the ground. Just hearing her voice alone makes even the dullest days shine brighter than the sun."

I felt my head thump lightly against the wall as I was closing my eyes and having a small smile on my lips, My heart was beating so fast I thought it was going to come out of my chest and fly away. Just hearing him say those things about me, such affirmation I never thought I could ever receive from a significant other. 

"Her heart is filled with so much affection I know I could never run out of it in my own life because she would give it to me. Her empathy is such a treasure that I would never dare to rob from her. If she wants me to go away from her, I would. But it would kill me because I love her too much to not have her in my life anymore,"

Nile was still clutching my hand in hers, could I could sense that she too was almost experiencing what I was feeling. This was overwhelming in a way for me, and maybe it had to do with the fact that I never had someone say those things about me before. It was fresh and new, almost repairing all fo those small dents and cracks that were around my heart. Those insecurities that I felt, those moments of doubt that were creeping in at night, they vanished instantly.

"You love her?" Nicky asked him, and although he sounded a bit surprised he was sounding calm at the same time.

"I do," Oliver replied, his voice sounding certain about it, "Even after knowing her only a few months and seeing all that she is, I do love her. And I'll say to the three of you now that I don't intend of ever hurting her and or making her feel less worthy. She means the world to me."

"Damn," Nile whispered next to me, having me open my eyes and look over at her. I could see how she was grinning from ear to ear from hearing all of that from Oliver. I wanted to cry from how much I wanted to go over to Oliver and kiss him from hearing all of this from him. I never thought I would hear him, this soon, to say that he loved me. I knew I loved him, but to hear it out of Oliver's mouth was almost feeling like I was jumping off a cliff and my stomach was in free fall. 

"I think he's gonna give Joe a run for his money when it comes to proclamations of love," Nile said in a grin, having me bit my lip from bursting out into a laugh and have us be exposed. I had to hide my smile in my hand as Nile spoke up again, "I always knew I liked him."

"I like him too," I said to her, feeling light about it as we both heard the conversation picking back up in the kitchen.

"Well, for not knowing how to say your feelings, you did it quite well," Joe said lightly as a compliment. It bought I heard someone else chuckle there too, but it was almost like now it was all settled. I hoped it was.

"I'm glad to hear all those things," Booker said, his voice was now lighter and seemed at ease, "As long as you make her happy and keep her safe…"

"I think he gets it, Booker," Joe said in a soothing tone. 

"Booker," Oliver said his name, his voice almost sounding a bit raw when he spoke his name, "I can give you my word that Eleanor won't be hurt by me by any means. And since we're all Immortals here, I doubt you giving me the threat that you'll kill me would work with me,"

Nicky and Joe chuckled from the comment. I had to admit, Oliver had him on that one. 

"True," Booker said in a hum, "But I can make your deaths hurt,"

"I think that's enough, Booker," Nicky said in a kind tone, "We can all agree that Oliver and Eleanor are going to be fine together, and we know Oliver is good for Eleanor."

It was set in stone then, and although it was such an awkward thing for Oliver to go through. He knew how to hold his ground when others were trying to push him into the corner, and yet he stilled remained cool and calm while doing so. But hearing those words he said about me, almost painting a picture for me to see behind my closed eyes as I heard every word, it made me care for him all the more. I knew I wasn't going to be able to find the words to describe what I felt about Oliver, not in the same way Oliver said it. He made it sound so easy, almost like he was thinking about it for quite some time. 

In the end, I loved him all the more.

* * *

**Nassau, Caribbean**

It was just as I remembered it when we were here last, but now instead of pirates, we had to deal with tourists.

We left for Nassau about three days after the interrogation took place. It was going to be ideal weather, traveling was going to be a breeze for us and Booker was completely back on his feet. We planned on being there for a few months if we were lucky, and Nile made a great deal with the host of the Air BnB for an extended stay. Booker was already getting her aquatinted with the funds that we each had from the Swiss Banks. Andy promised that as soon as Oliver and Nile were on a couple of mercenary jobs and got their share, they'd get accounts of their own. 

Our small shack of a home that Nicky, Joe and I had together as still intact. Although, it needed more work than we realized when we arrived. Some parts of the walls of the house were about to crumble into pieces and the tin roof was beyond rusty. But we knew going down there that we were going to have to do some work on the house and get it up and running. Thankfully, Nile found a decent sized house via AirBnB that we all stayed in for the first few nights before our house was livable again.

The little town that used to be filled with pirates and concubines was now what the locals like to call a tourist trap. Small souvenir shops were everywhere in the market square where we first met Andy, and hotel resorts were down on either side of the coast. Everywhere we looked we were surrounded by tourists, mostly college kids or retired WASPS. However, it was a blessing for us that our little home wasn't touched and we still had that small sliver of private beach, which was part of our property when we bought the house. After we left all the time ago, we remained the anonymous private owners so that it wouldn't be touched or destroyed. 

Throughout the years we would update the papers to keep the property, claiming it was handed down through family members legally and the taxes were all paid in full. Back then it was Nicky and me as a married couple and Joe as a distant relative, and now it was Nicky and Joe being the married couple and I was Nicky's sister. Now that we came back, we showed the crisp new documents, made by Nile under Booker's supervision, showing that we still owned the house and the beach. Nile was beaming with pride as it was approved and Booker threw her into a bear hug for succeeding in her first forging job. We went to the bar and drank in celebration. 

Since the interrogation, I could tell things were a bit better amongst the men in our group. Especially with Booker and Oliver, both of them were on steady terms with one another and not showing any uneasiness. Maybe they caught on that I heard some of the talk or got wind of it because every once in a while I would see them stare at me or give me a kind look. I never showed it though, nor did I care to show it. 

I was happy about it, and I didn't mention to any of them how I heard the whole conversation. It didn't feel right, and I didn't want to put Nile in that predicament either since it was her idea in the first place. But I was still playing those words that Oliver said about me over and over. I could even tell how Oliver was holding my hand a bit more than usual or giving me a sweeter kiss on my cheek that he was affected with what he said himself. Maybe it moved him as it moved me. 

* * *

After we got the house in livable shape and two brand new beds, it was decided that Nicky, Joe, Oliver, and I were going to stay in the house and the others back at the rental. In Andy's choice of words, though I knew she was being more sarcastic about it than anything, she dubbed it the couple's house.

"You guys outnumber us, Eleanor. There are two couples and it makes sense," She explained to me, though her small grin showed that she was more than willing to have the couples be on their own in comparison to those who were single. As much as I wanted to argue with her about it, I knew where she was coming from. 

She wanted us to have our own space.

"You sure you're okay with me being here?" Oliver had to ask when we were alone in my old bedroom. It was late in the night, the other three already left us to go back to the rented house. Nicky and Joe were in their own bedroom, having me hear them faintly talking to each other. I could sense that Oliver, being the chivalrous man that he was, he didn't want to make me uncomfortable with him there in my old home and my bed.

Bless him.

"I don't mind," I reassured him as I grabbed his hand and had him sit down on the bed next to me, rubbing my thumb along the top of his hand, "I think we can handle sleeping in the same bed at this point,"

Oliver thought about it for a split second, having me raise my eyebrow at him in curiosity, "Unless….you don't want to,"

Maybe I felt like at times I was pushing it now that we knew we cared about each other and were in an established relationship with one another. I didn't want that for us at all. But I was more comfortable with him than anything, I felt safe with him and loved by him. Of course, that made me sound like a teenager in puppy love, as Nile would say it, and I wasn't thinking clearly. I was, and I knew Oliver was too. We weren't reckless, we weren't being naive about it at all. 

Oliver gave me a caring smile, leaning over to give me a loving kiss on the bed as he grinned through it. Once he pulled away, he was still smiling.

"I do want to," he said in his usual light manner, "I think I want to more the I admit,"

"Then we don't need to talk about it anymore," I said calmly, pulling him up from the bed to get the covered turned down. He chuckled as I was fluffing out the pillows and straightened the blankets, almost performing for him as he then wrapped his arms around me from behind, sneaking a kiss on my cheek. 

I had to pinch his side to get him off as he laughed and I finally pulled him on the bed with me, seeing him fall onto the mattress with ease and we were facing each other once more like we've done before in Denver. This time, we were in the same bed, and we were content. I reached over to turn off the one light on the nightstand before I faced him again, seeing his face bathed in the night silhouette 

"You know," Oliver said to me, thinking to himself for a brief moment before he spoke again, "I don't think I ever thought I would be this happy."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well, with this new life I'm in and still learning about…it's hard at times I'll admit, but I'm still happy about it. I mean, I'm sad sometimes thinking about my mom and dad, how they're doing without me and how they're getting by, it makes me miss them," I could tell me was somewhat deflated from thinking about his parents. I knew they meant the world to him, and seeing feel as though he was powerless in being with them again was making my heartache for him. I reached over to frame his hands gently in my hands and with my fingers, stroking under his cheeks to give some kind of soothing sensation.

"I can tell you miss them," I said softly to him, feeling wrap an arm around my waist since we were close enough, "I'm sorry you're feeling this way, though. I could take it if I was able to,"

"I know you would have," he agreed, "But it's a bit easier for me when I'm with you. It doesn't seem as painful or sad. You make it better by just being here with me and helping me get used to all of this."

"And you've done so well," I reassured him, moving my fingers through some of his hair that was growing out a bit longer now, "This kind of transition is hard. It was for me. I was alone for fifty years before Nicky and Joe found me."

"That seems so long," Oliver said to me in a grimace.

"It did at the time," I agreed, "Those years were very lonely, although I found refuge in a church. But still, being alone as a new Immortal and trying to navigate your new life is a burden that I never want anyone to feel on their own."

"I'm lucky to have found you then," Oliver said then a bit lighter, pausing before he smiled, "Or as Nicky calls it, destiny."

"You believe in destiny?" I pondered with him, the sounds of our voices almost in sync with the sound of the ocean waves rolling onto the shore.

"I believe things happen for a reason, whether we know it or not. Me becoming an immortal, me finding you, it all happened for a reason. Perhaps that's what destiny is." He said in a soft smile to me, "And if it is, I don't want to take any of it back since I know I'm a better person because of it,"

I smiled at him, letting all that he said sink in and hover over me like a small and low burst of energy. I knew what he meant when it came to destiny and things happening for a reason. I knew in the back of my mind that what happened to me made me question reason. 

What if destiny brought me that pain and anguish? It couldn't be, merely because I knew that it shouldn't have happened to me. Maybe Oliver didn't mean it when it came to that, and he still only knew a fraction of it. I never told him the whole story, not yet. I wanted to take my time telling him, and since this was still too new it was not the right time or place.

I'll tell him somehow. But for now, I was able to be content with Oliver.

"Here," Oliver said gently, grabbing my arm gently and having me be pulled over to be a bit closer to him. I placed my arm over his chest and rested my head on his shoulder, feeling his chin on top of my head as his arm underneath me wrapped around my shoulder lovingly. This was all too new for me, to share a bed with someone who wasn't Joe or Nicky in a friendly manner. This was different, intimate but not lustful 

To me, it felt calming, almost like I was missing this sensation of being held like this in bed for all these centuries. I knew that I would never want to sleep alone ever again, almost having a kindred spirit in how Joe and Nicky felt when they were separated. But their love was built over a millennium, this was so fresh. 

I was falling asleep to the sounds of the waves in the ocean and the deep breathing of Oliver and his heartbeat near my ear. And for the first time in a long time, I fell asleep with a smile on my face. 


	32. Selfish and Reckless

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't help it but bring a small dose of Angst!

It felt like we were back at the villa. Time was moving so slow for us. But it was what we needed. 

Booker was finding himself more in the sun than we thought he would. He was more than fine sprawled out in a chair, toes digging in the sand and sunglasses on. And that as just the first full day there. I had to give Booker credit: he knew how to relax. Andy, when she wasn't training Oliver and Nile, was sitting with Booker as well in her chair. 

Our private beach was the perfect place for us to be at most of the day, though now we had to hide Booker and Andy under an umbrella because of them both being prone to sunburns. Thanks to their mortality, they were going to look like lobsters and stay that way for some time, whereas we were able to have the damage instantly melt away.

We seemed like a motley crew when we would go into the main part of town together, though we did blend in at times with the tourist that would come from either the cruise ships or on Holiday. They wanted their own piece of paradise amongst the locals, and we made friends with the locals very quickly because of our mutual dislike for the rude tourists. Of course, we never wanted to deal with them, it almost made me think back to when Nicky, Joe, and I were here and we had to deal with the pirates. But this time, it was merely driven on cheap alcohol and high self-esteem. 

Either way, it was a headache to deal with. 

Oliver was more than willing to learn how to fight more intensely. He was wanting to learn more, and although he knew how to fight and take care of himself in a fistfight, we knew he wanted to be the top of his game. It reminded me of when Nicky and I would spare with one another on the beach with swords, needing to stay alert and on our game. So now that we had the time and we had the small bit of privacy, we knew we might as well teach him some more with knives.

"What about a sword?" Oliver asked in curiosity as we were sitting together at the small table we had at the house. It was an early, the rest of the group going back to the Air BnB while the couples were sitting around at the table discussing more of what they can teach Oliver. Nicky and Joe were helpful in that department, though when the subject of swords came up, they were doubtful it was going to be useful.

"With what we do now on jobs and recon missions, using a sword is going to be more of a burden than a blessing," Nick admitted to Oliver as Joe was pouring out some ice tea for us to drink, "Joe and I have done it for centuries. It's natural and easy for us, kind of like a second limb,"

"It's the same thing with Eleanor and her Bow," Joe said in agreement as he handed me a glass of ice tea and one to Oliver, "She's done it for so long it's seconds nature for it to have it on her person. But nowadays, it's more about guns and explosives,"

"Maybe something smaller?" I asked in a suggestion, "Not an actual sword since you can't get those practically anywhere. They're not even for sale on the black market….but maybe knives?"

"Knife work could be helpful," Joe said in a hum when he got ice tea for himself and Nicky, "But what if he runs out of them? That could be expensive. And, they could break easily,"

"They're a bit too small too," Oliver said in a second thought, giving me a loving look, "I don't think I couldn't handle myself with just a knife to use to protect me,"

"That's true," I had to agree with him since he had a valid point. Nicky then took a drink from his idea tea, almost stewing in his thoughts and ideas. It took him a solid moment, but as he placed his drink down I saw something was on his mind and he grinned.

"I got it!" He said in a lighter tone, shooting up from the table and walking over the hallway that leads to the bedrooms. I looked at Joe with a confused stare, seeing Joe do the same as he took looked in the same direction where Nicky went.

"Nicky?" He called out.

"I think it's in here," Nicky grumbled from out of sight, sounding like he was moving things around in that small closet in the hallway. It almost sounded like a struggle, but then he walked back over to us with something in his hands. We were all shocked, but I saw a small smile on Joe's lips. It looked like a sword, at least it shape was, but it was smaller. Almost the same length of a forearm. A thing blanket was wrapped around it and tucked together tightly as Nicky placed it on the table, all of us moving our drinks of the way as it was placed in the middle. He was hunched over it, untying the blanket and unwrapping it like a child on Christmas morning.

"I knew I left it hidden here just in case we needed it," he said in a huff while the blanket was getting bigger and bigger, having us stand and lean over as well in anticipation. As soon as the last bit of blanket was taking out of the way, we all saw what it was finally. 

"A Dirk," I said in a gasp as Joe picked it up carefully, seeing that it was still in its scabbard and grabbing the grip carefully within his fingers.

"What's a Dirk?" Oliver asked, sounding a bit confused.

"A dagger, more or less," Nicky explained, "Naval Officers had them on their person as a secondary offense when they were sailing at sea. Highlanders in Scotland were notorious in having them for hand to hand combat,"

"It's light and quick," Joe said in amazement as he pulled on the grip and we watched the Dirk some out of the scabbard. The blade itself looked a bit rusty, but it was still all intact with some dirt and debris. Oliver was stunned in seeing it as Joe was examining it with his eyes, "It's in good condition. After we buff it out and test it, you can use this for certain."

"That's a Scottish Dirk, it had to be around the 17th century. Nicky, I didn't know you had this," I said in a gasp as I shot a looked over to Nicky, "Where did you get this?"

"I might have swiped it from one of those Pirate raids that came through town while we were here," Nicky said with a shrug, being nonchalant about it and making it seem like it was nothing. We all stared at him, almost not believing him.

"You took this…from a pirate?" I asked, not understanding and not catching on. Joe gave Nicky one of his infamous smirks.

"It was less of a swipe and more of Nicky winning a bet," Joe explained, though his eyes were on Nicky. Nicky just kept smiling.

"What kind of bet?" I asked Joe, now Nicky speaking up.

"The kind of bet that you wouldn't have approved on if I told you then…and I love you too much to tell you now," He said with a wink to me, though Joe was rolling his eyes as he then looked over to Oliver. He gave him a kind grin, placing the sword back in the scabbard and then handing it over to Oliver carefully. Oliver was stunned, taking it carefully in both of his hands and looked at the Dirk like it was a prized jewel. 

"It's yours," Joe said to him, placing his hand on Nicky's shoulder and Nicky wrapped his arm around Joe's waist from his spot in his chair. Oliver was stunned and he went quiet, not knowing what to say. I could see he was beyond shocked, almost chocked from up froth gesture since Joe was giving it to him easily like it was a piece of fruit, not an ancient dagger. I rubbed Oliver's back as I could see he was trying not to cry in front of both of them since they gave him such a wonderful and timeless gift. 

"You can't give this to me…" Oliver trailed off, though Joe shook his head.

"We just did," He replied lightly, Nicky grinned widely as he squeezed Joe around his waist and tilted his head against Joe's side in affection, "I know it'll be in good hands with you and you'll use it well,"

"I can train you to use it if you'd like," Nicky suggested before he pointed to Joe above him, "I'd be the better teacher since this one has two left feet when it comes to footwork with a blade,"

"Hey!" Joe rebuffed him as he ruffled Nicky's hair. But Oliver was still looking down at the dagger in his hands, running his fingers along the scabbard so gently maybe he was afraid that he would break it if he touched it too roughly. He then gave a wide grin, still quiet as he finally looked at both Nicky and Joe.

"Thank you," He said them both. I felt like there was a new development in the relationship with the three of them. I knew they cared for Oliver, taking him under their wing since it was in their nature to do so. But now I saw the depth in how Oliver was feeling truly accepted by both of them. He always was, but this was just the perfect way for him to see it. 

"You're quite welcome," Joe replied, "You've earned your keep with us. You earned it while ago, and this will seal the deal with us," 

Oliver carefully placed his new weapon on the table before he got up, walked around the table and hugged Joe. Joe chuckled and hugged him back, having me grin from ear to ear with how this was all unfolding in front of me with ease. Nicky hugged him when it was his turn, Joe grinning at me with a wink and I winked back. I felt grateful for the both of them bringing Oliver more and more into our world without no hesitation behind it. 

"We'll train first thing in the morning," Nicky reassured him as they pulled away from each other from their hug, "We can go over the handling basics, including taking care of it,"

"Brilliant, thanks again Nicky!" Oliver said in a grin as he walked back over to sit next to me and I felt him give me a quick kiss on the cheek since he was so happy. My cheek instantly flared up from blush as I saw both Nicky and Joe watch the gesture with adoring looks on their faces. Oliver was looking at his new weapon, not seeing how Joe was cocking his head at me and Nicky was just grinning in the way he usually would when he knew something. 

I wanted this kind of feel to keep going for a while. But that wasn't the case.

  
I had another panic attack that night.

* * *

I woke up in a gasp, a cold sweat was instantly all over me as I was looking right up at the ceiling, This dream was about Kozak, seeing her alive and holding the syringe in her hand as she was about to pierce me with the needle. In this dream, I was paralyzed again on the floor, unable to move or get away, and I felt the needle go in me. It shook me awake, a violent shake-up in my mind that made me try no hard not to scream there in the bed.

It was in the dead of night, just like before, and the roaring of the waves was violent since it was high tide at this time of night. I sat up carefully and held my face in my hands, already feeling my breathing getting frantic and chaotic within a minute. I can't have a panic attack there with Oliver sleeping next to me, not in this house since all it brought was protection. I had to get out of the house, on my now as I did before, and let it ride out.

I quickly looked over, Oliver was dead asleep in the best next to me. Thank God he was a decent sleeper. I leaned over quietly and gave him a quick kiss against his cheek, seeing him stir slightly but he stayed asleep. I move out of bed as swiftly as I could, getting a jacket that was on the dresser and throwing it on as I tiptoed out of the bedroom and out the backdoor, my panic attack was about to come through in full force. My throat was tightening as I was wheezing out a breath through my mouth. Once I was outside, breathing in the crisp ocean air and feeling the sand between my toes, I hunched over and slammed my eyes shut, riding it out and letting it happen.

This has happened so many times, me needing to find a place so I could ride it out and get it out of my system. It was bad enough that it was still happening no matter how many times I tried to steer it in a safer direction, now it was worse since I felt like things were going in a great direction. 

I was taking deep breaths, trying to remember how to breathe from what I learned through some online videos and tutorials. It blew my mind on how the tools I needed was at my fingertips thanks to the internet and technology. There were plenty of articles and papers to read about when it came to how to breathe and what to do with my breathing when a panic attack occurs, and I was trying my best to be the right maneuvers.

It felt like forever, being hunched over and getting my mind back at ease as the cone waves were roaring in my ears along with the sound of my heartbeat and my rapid breaths. I could feel a headache about to come through, and no matter how hard I tried I felt tears hitting my cheeks and falling into the sand. Kozak was now the new demon in my head, how she was willing to go so far to keep me in her clutches. It was a new sickening feeling in the pit of my stomach as I was finally over the hill with my panic attack. 

Now it was slowing down, my heartbeat was no longer beating in my ears and my eyes ere no longer hurting. I could feel the downhill of the panic attack as it was coming from a 100 miles per hour rage to cruise control. It wasn't as bad as it was before at Joe and Nicky's Villa, that was one fo the worst ones I ever had. This was another good round of it, of course, but not as bad as I thought it was going to be.

Finally, after taking one more inhale and exhale and rubbing my throat with my fingers, I slowly got back up from being hunched over and I took a major deep breath to get some of the ocean air in my lungs. I was glad to do this alone, this time. I didn't want the others to see it and to try and help, and although that sounded bad for me to want this beer them away, I also didn't want to feel like a burden. 

"Eleanor?"

Oh Shit.

I was frozen in my spot, not wanting to move or say anything since now I knew I was caught red-handed. This was the last thing I wanted, but there was nothing I can do to hide it now as I heard the waves still crashing on the shoreline and barely touching my toes and feeling the hair whipping against my hair and along my skin. I looked over, seeing the other person that I never wanted to show this side to.

Nicky.

"Heya Nicky," I said in a shaky tone, getting my voice back together. Nicky was wearing his PJ's with a cotton jacket, his soft hair flowing in the wind. He was looking at me in shock, barely down from the steps of the house as he walked over a bit towards me.

"Are you alright?" He asked, clearly concerned since he saw me hunched over and looking like I was about to throw up on the beach, breathing like I just ran a marathon but crying at the same time. All in all, I looked like a mess. I gulped getting my breathing back down a bit more as I turned a bit more to face him. I couldn't lie to Nicky, he didn't deserve that. Nicky was always someone whom I considered my brother from another life, we both have been through too much to hide things from each other. We protected each other and relied on each other, so this was going to be of those talks where I knew it would mean a lot.

"I had a panic attack," I answered him, seeing him look concerned, shocked really. He walked over a bit more, checking me up and down to make sure I was okay before he looked right back in my eyes. I hated the way he stared at me like I broke his heart. 

"How did that happen?" He asked, still not understanding what brought this on with me. 

"Nightmares," I replied, "They used to be of Dr. Stieve for a long while when I was away from you all, then it was The Wolf while we were at the villa, and now it's Kozak."

"Wait," he said immediately, "You've had these panic attacks while you were at the Villa?" I sighed, nodding my head while wanting to look away from seeing the hurt on his face. He finally walked over to stand right in front of me, giving me no choice but to look at him.

"Technically for the past 80 years, I've had them," I said to him, trying not to sound like a mutter but it came out that way. Nicky gave me a look.

"Eleanor," He used his voice as a warning, wanting a true answer from me. I groaned.

"It's fine, Nicky." I tried to reason with him. But he was shaking his head, not liking my simple answer.

"Clearly it's not," Nicky countered back quickly, almost biting with his words, "It's not fine when you didn't tell me or any of us that you were having panic attacks."

"It was my choice to go through them alone," I said back to Nicky, trying got keep my voice down but also trying not to get angry with him. To me, it felt like he was angry with me for keeping him in the dark about this. I didn't expect this kind of reaction from him and it threw me off guard.

"It's dangerous to go through a panic attack on your own!" Nicky said in a low tone to me, making a fist at his side and having me cock my head at him, "What could have happened if you have gotten hurt, or somewhere that would have gotten you injured while this was happening?"

"I've done damn well for the past 80 years on my own so I don't think I want to break that streak now!" I hissed back at him, taking in a large deep breath and realizing that we were fighting. Of course, Nicky and I have fought in the past, but it was very rare. Most of the time we were on the same page with certain talks, but not now. This was not how I planned on this talk going. 

"The fact that you ever once brought it to any of us and told us that you were having this panic attacks really bothers me," Nicky said to me, now having me look at him in shock and hurt as he went on, "We could have helped you, you know that! I know you do, but you chose to keep us out of it! We're supposed to all be on the same page, even when it's something as reckless as a panic attack and you make it sound like it's nothing makes it seem like you're selfish!"

Oh, that's what was the straw on the camels back.

I was quiet, not even having to find the words to either defend myself or yell at Nicky. For him to say something like that about me, to call me reckless and selfish, that made me instantly go quiet and gasp out as I took a step away from him without even thinking twice. Never did I think I would hear those two words about me, or anyone, come out of Nicky's mouth. It was like a dagger was stabbed in my lower stomach and twisted the blade around to make it worse.

Something shifted in Nicky's face. I saw that it took him a few seconds before he realized what he said, even seeing how I moved away from him and the damage that was set. I was on the verge of crying in front of him, grasping my jacket with my bare hands, and trying not to have another panic attack in front of him. His face fell, and he instantly lost the anger he had in his eyes and he was looking so remorseful. But, in my mind, the damage was already done and over with, and now I was feeling betrayed by him.

"You think I'm selfish and reckless?" I asked him with barely any volume in my voice since this was killing me all over. To hear those words from Nicky, someone whom I knew never had a mean bone in his body, was beyond shocking and it was hurting me badly. 

"Eleanor….." his voice sounded so small now, no more anger was heard in his voice. I just shook my head, so angry. I never thought I would be angry with Nicky, and it might have been a spur of the moment thing that he said, but it still hurt and it still felt vicious. 

"I can't believe you said that to me," I said to him, still stunned beyond belief. I no longer wanted to stand there in front of him, a part of me wanted to move far away from and not look at him. I could blame the fact that I was sleep-deprived of not getting enough sleep, or that I was still receiving from a panic attack that made me more vulnerable, but I wasn't acting like myself. 

"No," Nicky said in a panic, seeing that I was recoiling from him, "I didn't mean —"

"STOP!" I finally yelled, it went quiet all over the beach and Nicky was instantly quiet. He looked shocked by my outburst from him, but I was looking away from him right now and griping my jacket so tightly that I was going to ripe it into pieces. This was hurting me far too much. 

"I can't even look at you right now," I said bitterly to him, no longer wanting to be anywhere close to him as I finally started walk away, walking past him and down along the shore, away from the house and shoving the tears away aggressively. As I was passing him, I could feel him try to grab my arm to stop me one more time, and I saw the desperation in his eyes in hops that I would listen.

"Eleanor, please—" He tried in a rushed tone, but I shoved his hand off and kept walking.

"Leave me alone!" I said a bit too violently to him as I was still walking, leaving him on the shore. I was walking in the darkness, quiet sobbing and hearing him say those things over and over in my head. Selfish…reckless…..why are those two words hitting me so hard in the lower stomach? They were just two words, and yet I treated them like they were weapons being pressed against me and slicing me into ribbons. 

But hearing those two words from Nicky was what made it feel like heartbreak.

I didn't know how long I walked, nor did I want to go back to that house. I then felt bad for Oliver, knowing that he was going to wake up to an empty bed next to him and no know where I was. Oh God, he was going to panic. What about Joe? What was Nicky going to say to him? Why was I wanting to ring Nicky out by the neck and break it within my fingers? I never thought like that about Nicky before. 

What was wrong with me?

It was such a stupid fight, but it felt as though I was feeling lower than myself as I was walking along the waves that were moving to and fro with the ocean. This was insane in how I was feeling about all of this and why this was making me act like a crazy person, walking in the middle of the night with nowhere else to go. I was never off the rails like this when it came to my feelings, and I never thought I would have to go through it now at this point after everything was said and done with Kozak and what she did to me. I thought I was fine…but I guess I wasn't.

"Eleanor?"

I looked over sharply to the left, seeing a silhouette coming out from the shadows. I blinked a few times, knowing that voice and trying to hide what tears I had left coming down from my eyes. Sure enough, I was greeted by none other than Booker. He looked shocked to see me there, almost staring hard at me to make sure I was real in front of him. I sniffled and shifted a bit on my feet as he approached me, looking beyond shocked to see me there alone.

"What are you doing out here by yourself?" he asked, looking around a bit now, "Why aren't you at the house?"

"I…" I trailed off, not knowing what to say to him since now I felt foolish like a child. Booker looked at me hard, then seeing the wet streaks on my face.

"What's wrong?" He asked, placing his hands on my arms. I drew out one of those shaky breaths that took a toll on my bones, grimacing as I looked at Booker.

"I had a fight," I said in a croak. Booker instantly looked past me, thinking the worst.

"Was it with—" he was about to ask, but I shook my head.

"Not Oliver," I answered, "He's asleep back at the house. It was with Nicky,"

"With Nicky?" He asked, his voice lower now as I nodded my head, "That can't be right. You two don't fight ever, what as it about?"

"I don't want to talk about it," I blurted out, seeing his face looking a bit shocked from how I reacted. I then looked at him in confusion, "What are you doing out here?"

"The house is right there," Booker said, pointing to the Air BnB house that was right behind him, "I was outside having a smoke before I went to bed when I saw you walking up," I paused, now realizing where I truly was and almost being in a daze. I wasn't thinking clearly about how far I walked and where I ended up. I was just walking, not thinking twice or worried about it. 

"Oh," I merely replied.

"You walked all the way here from the house, the middle of the night because you had a row with Nicky?" He asked, trying to get it all together in his head. I lowered my head, about to have another round of tears come out. This was terrible, now Booker was getting in the middle of it. Booker wrapped his arms around me, pulling me into a hug since he could see I was about to fall apart on him.

"Easy, you're okay now," he said to me into my hair as he hugged me, "Must have been a big row. Come on, let's get you inside and in a bed,"

"I should go back.." I trailed off, but Booker wrapped his arm around me and was already guiding me to the Air BnB house.

"You're not walking back in the middle of the night and while you're rung out like this," he said to me calmly, "We'll get you in bed and you can figure it out tomorrow in the morning."

I didn't say anything else but leaned against Booker as he took me to the house. I felt like I needed to take out my brain and get rid of all of those components that were staggering me from moving inane being truly happy. I was letting the little things of the past define me and make me less than who I was. The PTSD, the panic attacks, Kozak, The Wolf, Stieve…they were all swirling around my head.

I just wanted it all to stop.


	33. Who Knows

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FYI: I'm going to start working on the Epilogue, and I'll try to make it epic and beautiful! So PREPARE YOURSELVES!
> 
> I've been living for these comments and kudos, so I appreciate all the love and support!

**Joe's POV**

"How's she doing?"

"She's still asleep, Oliver's with her now, and I know she's not gonna budge at the moment, Joe,"

"I understand,"

"How's Nicky?"

I looked from where I was at the kitchen, seeing Nicky still sitting on the edge of the small porch and looking dead ahead at the ocean, wrapping his arms around his legs and not moving. He hasn't moved for quite some time, which was worrying me by the minute. I had to sigh, rubbing the back of my neck.

"He hasn't moved for at least two hours," I replied into the phone, hearing Nile sigh on the other end, "I didn't think it was going to be this bad between the both of them,"

"None of us did," Nile reminded me on her end of the phone, "When Booker told Andy and me what happened, we thought it was a joke. Joe, this is bad."

"I know," I agreed, "I'll talk to him. Keep an eye on her and give me a call if something does change, please?" I asked Nile.

"Of course I will. Take care of Nicky for me, will you? Hug him for me." Nile said. I hung up the phone and took a long breath. This was a sticky situation, and none of us saw it coming. it was such a shock to hear it early in the morning, a shout so some sort commotion happening outside on the beach. I remembered walking out to see a silhouette walking away from Nicky as he was looking like he was just shot in the stomach. His face, it killed me to see that pain as I walked over to him and asked him what happened. 

He was so distraught, not being able to tell me what happened as he started to cry in my arms. I never saw him like this, ever. It made me beyond worried for him, but after a few minutes and me finally calming him down, he finally explained through hiccups what happened and what he said to her.

It was bad, real bad.

Nicky and I laid back down together, Nicky not able to go back to sleep for the rest of the night as we were back in bed. I held him in our usual embrace at first, but he did something that he rarely did: he shifted to rest his head against my chest and wrap his arms around me. I was shocked that he did that so quickly, but I could feel it in how he was embracing me and showing me his vulnerable side now. This affected him far more than I ever imagined, and it hurt me knowing that I couldn't help him or take away the sadness that he was carrying with him. 

"I want to take those words back," Nicky said against my chest as I was rubbing his back soothingly, "I never meant to cause her pain like that,"

"You would never hurt a fly, and I know you would never hurt Eleanor willingly," I reminded him against his hair, "You love her too much to cause her pain."

"But I did," NIcky mumbled into my shirt, having me feel fresh tears on my shirt, " I did,"

When Oliver woke up early in the morning and noticed Eleanor was gone, I explained to him roughly what happened before he would do crazy with worry. I knew he wasn't going to be mad at Nicky, since he only knew Nicky for a short time yet was aware that Nicky and Eleanor would never hate each other. I told him where she was and he went straight to the house without a second thought, leaving Nicky and me alone at our home. It wasn't the same though, since there was a clear hole in the house. 

A hole that was in the shape of Eleanor.

Walking out to the porch, I sat down next to Nicky and I watched him for a long moment. He was looking out at the sea, bags were under his eyes and they were bloodshot from all of his tears. I stayed quiet for a moment or two, waiting for Nicky to talk first. 

"How's Eleanor?" He asked, his voice sounded raw and low, not sounding like his natural self. 

"She's resting with Oliver at the house," I replied, reached over to take his hand in my own and squeeze it gently and soothingly, "How are you, Habibi?"

Nicky briefly closed his eyes and leaned his head instantly on my shoulder. I soothed him, pressing my head against his own and feeling take a half attempt of a breath.

"I feel miserable," he admitted to me, his eyes still staring ahead and looking dull in comparison to the bright eyes that I was used to, "I keep replaying the words I said to her over and over in my head. Selfish…..reckless…..none of those are her! I sounded like an ass,"

"You're no such thing," I said in reassurance, my heart was tugging to hear him say such nonsense about himself, "In fact, you're far from an ass, Nicky."

"The look on her face…" Nicky paused, sounding like he was in pain as he was telling me this, "It was like I wounded her. I did wound her."

"I know you'd rather bring your own pain than to bring pain to Eleanor," I reminded him calmly, "You love her too much. What happened last night is nothing you two can't figure out together. You'll make it right with her, Habibi,"

"How can I do that when she won't even look at me?" Nicky asked, sounding like was about to burst into tears again. I switched hands with his hand and my other hadn't wrapped around him to have him snuggle into me a bit closer to at least stop him from wanting to cry.

"She loves you," I said against his head, "You two have never had this intense of a fight, so this is new for the both of you. Your emotions got the best of you, of both of you. If there's one thing that I know about you, my dear Nicolo, is that you love very passionately and you care with all of your heart,"

Nicky said nothing as I knew he was thinking this over. I sighed, knowing that I had to tell him what I knew too since it would somehow make him feel better. I looked down at him, seeing him in how own world in his head as I rubbed his shoulders with my knuckles.

"I know about her panic attacks," 

He looked up at me, not in total shock but with some shock there. I saw the crystal blue orbs searching mine as I gave him a kind look.

"You do?" He asked sheepishly. I nodded, seeing him reluctantly look at the ground again.

"I saw it at the villa that first night," I explained to him, "I promised her not to say anything because it was her choice and her life. However, it was bad, I'll admit that. I was very scared, I've never seen her go through that before,"

Nicky cringed against me, mentally picturing it in his head and already trembling a bit since it was making him feel a bit lower than he was already was. 

"But she pushed through it on her own, Nicky. It takes some eternal strength to get through a panic attack, and she had it. She's done it for 80 years without us or anyone there with her. Eleanor just didn't want us to see it and pity her," I explained, now Nicky giving me a hard look.

"I never pitied her!" He said in rebuttal, almost offended that I would say that about him. I just gave him a fond look, showing that I was on his side and not against him. 

"Nor did I, I never have. None of us ever pitied her, but in her head, she never wanted us to know and try to….coddle her I suppose. She wanted to try and move on from what happened to her, and these panic attacks were just part of her moving on from what happened. I don't think it helped that she was still being targeted by Kozak—"

"Damn that woman to hell," Nicky growled as he was looking down at our feet. I squeezed him a bit tighter as I heard the venom in his voice.

"Nicky," I said in a sigh, "She was in a concentration camp and was tortured for three days. Surviving something as evil as that takes its toll on anyone, even an immortal. None of us can ever understand or feel what she felt, and I guess because of that she tried to keep it to herself. No matter how many times we can tell her we're there for her or that we would want to take away that pain, she's going to live with it for some time. Panic attacks and all."

"I wish I could take it away from her," he said in a sigh, having me kiss his hair.

"Don't we all," I agreed, "I see where you're coming from in wanting to protect her from getting hurt. But I see where she's coming from in wanting to take care of herself. It's complicated and messy, but I don't want either of you to be bitter towards each over because of a fight,"

This was a delicate time for our group: Booker not only coming back into our lives after savings us from ultimate turmoil but becoming a mortal like Andy, Oliver as a new Immortal, and barely escaping from Kozak and her inhumane scheme to get her hands on Eleanor. We were walking on eggshells when we were trying to move past it, not realizing that there were still scars that were left in the wake. 

"I know it's hard right now, Habibi," I said to him softly and lovingly, "And I can tell this is hurting you so much, but you and Eleanor are going to move past this. She's going through a lot of emotions and her trauma will not go away overnight. Perhaps the best thing we can do for her is be next to her and show her support,"

"Will she talk to me again?" Nicky asked, having me place my finger under his chin to have him look up at me. I searched his eyes for the briefest of moments, seeing the pain there along with the hope. His heart was far too big and too kind for this world, and I considered myself lucky to be the holder of his heart. He poured it out to me willingly and constantly, but he loved the others in a platonic way as well. Eleanor was special to him. He would never admit it, but I knew Eleanor was very close to him.

"You two loved each other for far too long to have this end all that you have built together, my love," I reassured him, "You think 500 years of friendship and kinship is going to be thrown away by this?"

"No," he replied in a sigh, giving in and no longer blaming himself, at least for now. I smiled widely kissing him softly before I pulled away and I saw him finally give me an attempt of a smile.

"How is it that you can say the perfect thing that makes sense?" he asked me, almost in a pout as I had to give him a small chuckle as I squeezed him tight.

"It's my job to have a way with words, you know that," I replied, pressing a kiss on his forehead, "Besides, Eleanor means the world to me as well. it was always the three of us, ever since we found her. We'll make this better in the end,"

We then heard the front door of the house opening and closing, which made us both look over in confusion. We had the front door locked, which meant that someone from the other house had the spare key we gave them. Sure enough, we saw Nile walked through the house and outside to meet us. Her face looked neutral, but as soon as she saw Nicky, I could tell she felt a bit bad for him. Both Nicky and I stood up and turned to face her, Nile walked over to Nicky and smiled at him.

"You okay, Nicky?" She asked, having me look from her over to Nicky. He said nothing, but just watching his face she knew he was hurting. She wrapped her arms around him and he hugged her, having me watch with love as they were embracing each other. I could feel that his where I was, how he was snuggling into her briefly, and breathing out a sigh of relief.

"How's it going over there, Nile?" I asked as they pulled away from each other. Nile sighed and rested her hands on his arms, now giving Nicky a calm look.

"She's ready to talk to you."

* * *

  
**Eleanor's POV**

"You want me to be in here while you two talk?" Oliver asked as we were sitting side by side on the bed together. I was sitting Indian Style on the top of the bed as he was in a chair, watching me with careful eyes. It was already getting to be late in the morning, and Nile was going to fetch Nicky from our house so that we could talk together and figure out what happened last night. I knew I had to talk to him, I felt like I needed to be the bigger person in this situation because of how I reacted to him.

It was messy, to say the least. Nicky reacted in a way that I understood, being scared for my safety in having a panic attack and almost feeling a bit betrayed that I never spoke about it to him or the others. Joe was the only one that knew excuse he stumbled into it on accident. A part of me was wanting to wait a bit more to tell them since I was still back with the group for a few months. 

"I'll be alright," I reassured him calmly, having me search my eyes for a new more moments before he gave in. I was grateful for Oliver, knowing that he was willing to stand next to me and make sure I was okay. early this morning I felt him slip into bed with me, saying nothing as he wrapped his arms around me and held me close as I was still asleep. 

He didn't ask about it yet, not until I at least had a small attempt at breakfast that Booker made for me and my head was a bit clear. I told him all that happened, and thankfully he listened to it all without complaint. It was another fear that I had: exposing Oliver to all of this. We were fresh and new in this relationship, and the last thing I wanted to do was to bring on more for him to think about with my past. He wouldn't dare judge me on it, but I knew we needed to have our own time together where that talk could happen.

"I can wait outside if you need me to," Oliver suggested.

"That's kind of you, but I don't think anything is going to happen between Nicky and me," I answered truthfully, "It's just a bit emotional for me and, for some reason, I was triggered with what he said when I know deep down that he would never hurt me,"

"You've been through a lot," Oliver agreed, tentatively reaching over to lace our fingers together, "I think you just need to talk with Nicky and then you need a lot of rest and healing,"

"You're right," I commented, thinking about it a bit more and nodding my head slowly, "These past two months back with the team were going too fast and felt so chaotic that I couldn't slow down with anything. It was just a bit too much,"

"But now you can slow down," Oliver reminded me carefully and with a loving smile, "You deserve to slow down, and I think everyone else agrees with me with that,"

I smiled weakly at him, feeling him squeeze my hand silently. It was becoming a tradition for both of us: a silent kiss in our fingers and palms touching and caressing each other. I loved holding his hand and feeling the small sensation of a kiss amongst our palms. Just that action alone made me feel like it was our little secret that was only for the both of us to share. 

There was a small tap at the door, both Oliver and I looked over and I took a small breath. It had to be Nicky, and it made almost a bit nervous just to see him. I didn't know why, he was one of my best friends apart from Joe of course. Oliver looked back at me and he leaned over, kissing me briefly before he released my hand and pulled away from me. 

"I'll be right outside with Booker, Andy, and Nile in case you need reinforcements," He reminded me, having me grin at him as I smiled.

"Thank you," I thanked seeing him wink at me.

"No need to thank me," he said with a shrug, getting up from the bed and walking over to the door to open it and slip out before I could see anything. I looked down at my fingers that were tangled together in my lap, hoping to find what I wanted to say to him. After being away from Nicky last night and attempting to get some sleep, I knew I was at fault with how I reacted and how I let two words seem like weapons against me.

The door opened a bit more, having me look up and see Nicky standing at the edge of the room. He looked petrified in coming into the room, and I finally got a look at his face which broke my heart all over. He didn't sleep, his hair was a mess and his stance was rigid. But what got me was his eyes, looking uneasy and filled with sadness as he was standing like a kicked puppy. 

I knew then I made him like that in my reaction, and it was making me feel terrible.

At first, either of us said anything, and I felt as though I should be the one to say something to him. To see a man who's been around for a millennium, who had the biggest heart known to man and who would never hurt anyone on purpose, was now hurting beyond reason. This was going to be complicated, and our talk had to happen.

"You can come in," I said very softly to him, wanting to at least set the neutral tone for the both of us. He gulped, looking down briefly and was casting his eyes away from me. I could see how he took a long breath before he closed his eyes, already about to break down. He inhaled sharply, having me see that he was so close to breaking down, having me panic, get up from the bed, and beeline over to Nick.

"Hey," I said in a worried tone, walking over at the same time as he was hiding his face in his hands, "No…Nicky no, don't cry! Please don't cry, it's okay! I promise it is," I finally wrapped my arms around him and held him tightly in my arms. I could feel him wrap his arms around me in return, clutching onto me fiercely as his face dug into my neck. I never thought I would see Nicky like this, and that fact that I made him go to this level was breaking my heart. 

Carefully while holding Nicky, I closed the door end maneuvered the both of us over to the bed to have him sit on the edge and I was perched in the chair. I rang my fingers in his hair and I felt his fingers gripping my shirt.

"I'm sorry," He said into my skin over and over, having me press my head against his and breathed out slowly since I could feel him shaking in how he was saying his apology to me, "I'm so sorry Eleanor."

"Nicky," I said to him, getting my hand near his neck to gently push him off to have him look at me, "Look at me, Nicky."

He was staring at me, his eyes were glistening with tears and I saw the brokenness all over this face. I gave him a sincere look while I was rubbing his arm. I never wanted to see this face on Nicky, ever. He would be the one to comfort me and the others, but to see Nicky needing the comfort was new and almost scary, and I had to be the one to give it to him.

"I reacted horribly," I said to him, getting the tears on his cheeks with my fingers, "Beyond horribly. It was not right for me to snap at you like that—"

"But I said those horrible and ugly things about you," Nicky said to me in bitterness, "I didn't mean to, and I would take it back if I could."

"I know," I reassured him soothingly, "I know that, Nicky. You were just trying to tell me that you cared and that you were willing to look out for me. I wasn't able to let it roll off my shoulders."

"You still didn't deserve any of those words," he said to me, "I'm sorry."

I smiled at him warmly, though it was still a bit broken. 

"It's fine now," I reassured him, leaning back a bit more to sit straight in my chair as I sighed and laced our fingers together to rest on my legs, "I was just as bad last night. I was just…overwhelmed and too wound up with all that happened with us these past two months, and I just wanted to deal with my panic attack on my own terms. I've done it for a while, and now I see that it wasn't healthy for me,"

"You make it sound like you're broken," Nicky said, no longer sounding out of it but his usual calm self, "You're not broken, you still going through what happened to you,"

"I don't want to anymore," I said in a lower tone, shaking my head slowly, "I don't want to feel fucked up all the time because of what happened to me at the camp, and now all that Kozak did to me with the Nazis and The Wolf, it's been piling up on me and I never had a break from it,"

It felt like a build-up, all of this time when I returned to my found family and having to deal with more threats from the same threat before. it was a game in my head and I didn't want to play it anymore, but all I knew to do during my time on my own was to deal with the panic attack within the shadows and out of plain sight. I was used to it, but the others weren't. 

"I think what happened with me," Nicky said in a calm tone, "I forgot how you had to go through with this on your own without us being there, and I reacted poorly,"

"You were scared," I tried to reason, "I would be too if I saw someone go through that and not know what to do. I'd think the other person would be....broken or something,"

"Eleanor," Nicky said my name, the way he said it was deep and certain. I looked at Nicky square in the eyes and I saw how he was giving me one of his infamous loving looks once again, "You are not broken,"

Hearing it come out of Nicky's mouth, having it settle into me and setting its place in my heart where I felt the most broken and the most fragile. It was killing me that I was almost in denial about it, just using it under the rug and not wanting to dive into it a whole lot. I only got through with barely any information on the internet and I was just tried to suppress what I had, not completely heal. It wasn't ideal and it wasn't healthy. Now that I heard Nicky telling me that I wasn't broken, it felt like a brick that was pushed up on my heart was lifted.

I hung my head between both of us, physically admitting to what he said. I never wanted to burden anyone else with my pain and my past, even with those whom I held very close to the heart and would never think would judge me or see me less than who I was. That roadblock that was set up around my insecurities and my fear of abandonment were no longer there, and all it took was a simple and yet stupid fight. 

"I battled through this alone," I said to him with my head still down, thinking back to all the times I was alone during those moments of fear and uneasiness, "I wasn't used to having back up with this, and I snapped at you for it. I'm sorry," 

"You had every right to react that way with me," Nicky countered as he was rubbing my arm soothingly and I looked back at his eyes again, "And although I acted like an ass—"

"Don't say that about yourself," I pleaded in a whisper to him. He finally grinned for the first time, having me wish I could smile at him.

"I wished I could have reacted differently," He said between the both of us.

"We both could have reacted differently," I commented with a single nod of my head, "We're both better than this. We've been around for centuries and we acted like children. I'm going to get help with all that's going on with me, good professional help,"

"And we'll be there right behind you to help you," Nicky reassured me softly, "Maybe Nile can find someone for you on the internet to talk to," 

"Maybe," I muttered, already dreading how this was all unfolding and making me feel worse. Nicky was squeezing my hands in his since he could feel my insecurity about this subject coming out.

"You can take it slow," Nicky said to me, "As slow as you want."

"This sounds like I'm admitting to some kind of problem," I bitterly said in a grimace.

"You're not, you're just admitting that you need to talk to someone and seek some kind of help that we can't give you," Nicky explained to me kindly, then giving me a hesitant look as I was looking back at him, "Are we okay?"

As much as I wanted this conversation to be over and down with when it came to talking with Nicky, I could hear it in his voice and tell on his face that he was still worried about we both were together as friends because of our fight. I felt bad that the feared that we weren't going on the same path as friends as we were before. It would kill me if we had a setback. I smiled at him, nodding my head.

"We're going to be fine, Nicky," I reminded him, seeing a flash fo relief on his face as I said those words to him. I pulled him into another hug, a gentler one, and I planted a kiss in his hair as we were almost snuggled with each other on the edge of the bed and the chair. 

The weight that was lifted and soaring away felt so good in my chest, and all I could do was move from it and get better. I wasn't going to let 80 years of pain and trauma get in the way of the 5 centuries that I had behind me that were filled with joy and happiness that I had with my found family.

  
"You know I love you, Eleanor," Nicky said against my head as we were still hugging. I grinned.

"I love you too, Nicky," I said back to him with ease, "And I think it was our first fight we ever had,"

"That's not true," Nicky commented as he pulled away and snuck a kiss against my forehead, though now I was giving him a questioning look, "I do recall at one time we had that fight about Shakespeare at the Rose Theater?"

I then gave him a shocked look as he was once again smirking at me, just like his old self again. I finally rolled my eyes and hid my face in my hands playfully and Nicky chuckled.

"I thought you forgot about that fight," I muttered, "And I was right about his inspiration for Romeo, anyhow."

"I'm sure you were," Nicky playfully joked with me.

Just like that, we were back to our normal self.

* * *

  
"What are you reading?"

I poked my head up from my spot next to Booker as he was leaning back in his chair. He was peering down at me as I laid on my stomach, a book in my hand, and my own sunglasses on with a one-piece suit. I grinned, showing him the title of the book as he pushed his sunglasses down a bit to show his eyes and read the title silently.

"Count of Monte Cristo?" He asked, sounding amused, "You've read it at least 30 times!"

"It's a classic," I commented, though the way he was looking at the book made me think otherwise as I gave him a cocky look, "You not a fan of Dumas? Or pirates adventures or everlasting love?"

"I am," He replied, almost in a scoff, "I prefer something not as lengthy though,"

I had to chuckle from hearing that. Booker grinned and pushed his glasses back up to hide his eyes, going back to his old book. We both were perched out on the beach outside the "Couples" House as the sun was slowly setting on the day. The others were mingling around the house, leaving Booker and me to have some quiet in the sand and along the beach. 

After my talk with Nicky and the both of us being back on good graces with one another, the others breathed a massive sigh of relief and we were back in "vacation mode" in our homes at Nassau. I knew the others understood what was going on with me, and they were more than willing to help me when I needed it. I was going to make the effort in finding some good online counseling, Nile volunteering to help me since she was also interested in going to do some online schooling for her Bachelors's Degree.

Oliver reminded me at least two times that day that he didn't need to know all the gruesome details when it came to my PTSD. He only knew the outline of it, and he told me that it was enough for now and I can tell him on my time. I was grateful for him, beyond grateful, knowing that he was going to be behind me in every step fo the way. For now, I wanted to focus on bring the peace back within our group, especially Booker.

"I'm glad you and Nicky worked things out," Booker said to me as we both were reading our books, "It's a tough thing to see two friends fight. Especially you two since you're practically siblings. And, If I may add, Andy was about to tear you both to pieces in how you were acting,"

"Of course she was," I joked, "Are you trying to tell me not to piss her off again?"

"Well," Booker said in an amused look, "At least, don't do that to Andy again. I think she was about to break the house. She's more than glad that things are worked out,"

"I'm glad it all worked it out as well," I hummed in agreement while I turned a page in my book and dug my toes onto the sand behind me, "It wasn't the way I wanted to spend my time here in Nassau when we're trying to get you some rest, but it worked out in the end,"

"I'm getting plenty of rest, and sunburn while I think about it," Booker joked as he turned his page, "I was more concerned about you and how you were handling yourself,"

"I've handled it better," I mumbled.

"But it's buried now," Booker said to me in a comment, "And I think you talking to someone online is a great idea. Has Nile found something for you yet?"

"No, but I'm in no rush," I reassured him, "It'll be fine for now," I paused, thinking for a moment before I looked up at him, "What should we do tomorrow?"

Booker grinned, not as phased as I thought he was going to be as I asked him. I knew it was such a simple question, but maybe it was more for him as we could hear the chatter behind us at the house. Both of us craned our heads to look and see what was going on. Andy was talking with Oliver at the kitchen table, Oliver showing his new dagger that he got from Nicky and Joe, from what I could see Andy was showing him some pointers in holding the grip. Nile was reading a book out near the opening of the backdoor that lead to the beach, her face showing intense concentration. Nicky, of course, was making dinner, which left Joe to getting an easel set up out on the porch that he got from town. He briefly looked over at me and winked before he went back to work.

Booker was more in a leisure state of mind now that he was a mortal, there was no sense of being on an urgent time frame or going from place to place. I felt like maybe he knew that he did all he could do with his Immortality, and now the rest could be tossed in the air. Although he was robbed of his Immortal life far too soon, at least in my opinion, he wasn't going to waste it entirely. His old bones required something tangible and something real to live out the rest of his life. 

It made me think again about Oliver. Oliver was so fresh in this life and he was willing to go through the paces with me. It felt like over and over I was asking for too much, pushing it too hard for someone new and learning everything in this life. It made me feel selfish and cruel at times when all I wanted and needed was his company. 

However, I never saw it in him. He took his time with me, he was more than willing to stand next to me and in all of my insecurities and past demons. There have been plenty of moments that I thought I was purely lucky to have him my life, and his high spiritless and lively way fo seeing life was spreading to all of us. I can tell it was going to Booker as well, so it has to be a Godsend that Oliver was in our lives as a new Immortal and a new member of our found family. 

Oliver stopped talking with Andy, and he looked over at me through the house. I saw that glint in his eyes, the small look of enchantment that I loved in him. Although we never proclaimed that we loved each other, not face to face, I knew there were other ways we said it. How we held hands while reading books next to each other, how he finds peaches for me to eat since they were my favorite fruit, how I would listen to some of his favorite bands just to have him smile. 

Even the simplest gesture we had together meant the world to me, a kiss on the shoulder, grabbing a wrist when passing each other by, and lingering gazes while swimming in the ocean. But now, as he was watching me with pure love in his eyes, I knew it was true. 

I loved him more than anything.

"Who knows," Booker answered in a grin as I looked from Oliver to Booker. He was looking back at me and giving me his wink. I grinned, and I looked back at my book.

Who knows.


	34. Absolutely

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a lengthy chapter with some steaminess towards the end. 
> 
> The next two chapters will be the epilogue, so make sure you're ready for it!!

"I wanna go travel a little bit,"

We spent the next month in "vacation mode" at both houses in Nassau.Things were looking up, genuinely looking up, and none of us wanted to move onto something new. Not at first.I could tell that both Andy and Booker were having those moments later in the month that they were getting antsy and restless being at the house most of the time.The rest of us could see it but we said nothing, letting them have those moments where they wanted to go out and explore some more that was away from Nassau.I could tell with at least Nile, we wanted either one of them to bring it up.

It only took the end of the month during dinner that Andy brought it up.

"As much as I love Nassau and it's done for me," She said as we were all watching her, seeing him give an uncomfortable look as she shifted in her chair, "I want to do some traveling."

None of us said anything for a few moments, looking at each other as Booker finally cleared his throat.

"Anywhere in particular, boss?" Booker asked, making light conversation from his spot next to Nile and Me.Andy thought about it as she shrugged.

"Maybe out East," She explained, "New Zealand and Thailand.I've been wanting to go see China again and some of the providences out there since it's been a few good decades for me,"

We all nodded and hummed in agreement, though the Immortals at the table were giving each other a side-eye briefly from a previous discussion.

"By yourself?" Nile asked, looking at Andy in curiosity as she was holding her drink in her hand.Andy sighed, running her fingers in her short hair as we were all waiting to hear an answer from her.Andy, being the lone wolf that she was, she could tell how we were all looking at her that we were a bit concerned about her going on her own because of her mortality. 

"Do you want me to be on my own?" Andy asked her, her voice was calm and soothing to hear in the silent room.I could tell we were all thinking the same thing, but then again, we wouldn't dare to go against Andy.Even though she was a mortal, she was still our leader and the eldest amongst all of us.

"It's your call," I reminded Andy with a breath, seeing her lock her green eyes over to me and I looked back at her calmly and nicely.Oliver reached over to take our hands together and place them on my thigh, showing me silently that he was next to me and was going to support me.Andy looked a bit conflicted for another moment or two before she painfully sighed, almost in defeat from what she already decided in her head.

"I guess you guys can come with me,"

It was like a ripple effect, all of us grinning from ear to ear to hear how she was saying it like it was a death sentence for her.She looked at all of us, clearly not thinking she was getting that kind of reaction from me.We grinned, looking down the table over at Nicky and Joe that sat at the end.They looked at each other, in which Nicky winked at Joe. Joe then looked at the rest of us and took out a small amount of cash from his pocket. He leaned over to place it on the top of the table, now Andy was raising her eyebrow at him as he chuckled and shrugged.

"I might have started a bet that you would cave and let us join you," He admitted to her, then Nile placing her money in the middle as well with a massive grin on her face, now Andy looking at her with a bit of shock.

"You too, kid?" She asked Nile.

"I knew you wouldn't leave us behind," She said in a smirk.Andy scoffed tightly as then it was Nicky's turn, taking out some of his own money and doing the same.Andy looked purely shocked.

"Nicky…" She said in a groan, though Nicky was quiet about it and just shrugged.

"I couldn't help it, boss," He replied, now Andy looking at Booker to see if he was going to buy in with our bet.Booker was just as shocked, however, and he shook his head with his hands up in defense.

"Do not look at me," he said to Andy, "I didn't know anything about this."

Andy looked from Booker over to both Oliver and me, the others at the table looking as well. I could see how Andy was just entertained with the thought of me being a part of the so-called bet.I had to give her a loving smile, showing no ill intentions towards her.

"You know I love you," I said to her calmly, then reaching into my pocket and taking out some money for both Oliver and me, sliding it to the massive pile on the table, "But I also know your mind nowadays,"

Andy finally smiled, the rest of us chuckling in how she was responding to all of this.It was like the tension that we felt was no longer there at the table.She then cocked her eyebrow over at all fo us, one by one.

"Who won the bet then?" She asked, not in malice but with curiosity. we all looked at each other to see who was going to talk first.Nile chuckled, reaching over to grab the whole bunch of cash on the table and bring it back in front of her.Booker brought out in an all-out laugh, the rest of us chuckling as Andy looked at her amazement.A grin was on her face again as Nile shrugged her won shoulders.

"Really, Nile?" She had to ask.

"If I have a golden opportunity to get money from these guys, you better bet I'm going to take it," Nile said in confidence.We were all chuckling, resting at ease once more as warmth was filling the room.Oliver then looked over at Andy.

"Where should we go first?" He asked her, a cock in his eyebrow as we all looked to her.She paused for a few brief moments before she tapped her fingers on the table, showing us the same face of determination and leadership she would have right before a mission.

"Australia."

* * *

"There we go, good as new,"

I sighed, stepping back a little bit and looking at the progress we were making, seeing how the house was looking.I grinned from ear to ear, a glint of sweat was along my skin from the progress we were making as Oliver walked over to stand next to me, he too looking a bit proud with our work on the house.

It was late in the morning, a cooler day was upon us there at the house as I felt like I wanted to work on the house.So, after talking it over with Oliver, we were adding new paneling on the exterior walls of the house, the shingles being old and almost falling off.We both decided to tackle the job together as the rest of the group was out and about in town for most of the day. It was nice to have some one on one time with Oliver, it was therapeutic for me to change my energy in being around Oliver and not thinking about all the negative that was in my life for the past 2 months.

"Looks wonderful, sweetheart," I said to him as I rubbed his shoulder, "Thank you for helping get this house back together,"I was grateful that Oliver wanted to help get the house back in one piece for Nicky, Joe and I.Although, now it felt like it was Oliver's home as well since he was slowly being part of my life in more ways than one.Both Nicky and Joe were realizing that Oliver wasn't going anywhere, not that he would since it was an Immortal, but that he and I were an item now. 

"Of course," he replied smoothly, "It's coming along really well,"

"You're always so optimistic about everything," I commented to him, seeing him smirk at me with his hands now folded in front of himself.it was like he was proud of being happy all the time, and the grin he was giving me made me laugh a bit, "We need more of that in the world,"

"Can't help it when I'm with you, my dear," He replied in a coy tone, giving me a suggestive wink as I caved and shoved him playfully.He laughed, having that be one of the best sounds in the world that I would ever hear.

"Come off it," I said to him playfully as I moved to get my hair back in my ponytail and give him a questioning look, "What should we work on next?"

"I know, come over I'll show you," Oliver said with a twinge of excitement as he took my hand. I followed willingly, seeing him take me through the side of the house where there was a small makeshift driveway that took lead to the road.I saw the grin on his face as we rounded the corner and I grinned, almost frozen in my spot from what I saw against the house.

Two motorcycles.

"They're not like the one back at the house in France," Oliver said to me in earnest as he saw me scanning the two vehicles, "But they're drivable.I tested them out before I snuck them over, with Booker's help,"

I had to give him a big smile, this was such a simple gesture but it felt much more for me.He was teaching me how to ride a motorcycle, which was surprising to him since I never really wanted to learn or had to.Booker was the cyclist in the group, something that he loved doing, but now that Oliver was into motorcyclist as well, Booker had a good kinship within and a mutual love for the hobby.I was alright with riding, Oliver being the ever-patient teacher with me.By the time I was decent, we came to Nassau and left his motorcycle behind in France.

"We can go riding together," He suggested, almost in a shy tone as I looked from the two motorcycles then over to Oliver.He was waiting for how I was going to respond to this gift.It made my heart blossom a bit bigger now as I pulled him over with our connected hands, leaning into him and giving him a sweet kiss.He froze almost taken back from how I kissed him so abruptly and suddenly, but he kissed me back just as intensely. I took my breath away in how he kissed me, leaning into me a bit more and smiling through the kiss.

Once he pulled away, I saw him take in a massive breath and gulp as he grinned at him widely.

"So…you like it?" Oliver asked me, his breath almost sounded lost when he spoke.I chuckled and nodded, sneaking in one more kiss that was quicker than the first one before I looked back at the bikes.

"I love it, thank you," I replied to him as he squeezed me into a hug, "And I take it you want to go on a romantic ride with me?"

"Of course I do," He said lightly, having me walk away from him and over to the first cycle with a pep in my step.I carefully moved the motorcycle and threw my leg over, placing my hands on the handle before I looked over at Oliver.

"How do I look?" I asked, almost wanting to be coy about it since Oliver was watching me.There was always a way that Oliver would stare at me that made me feel under the radar.Not in a bad way, never in a bad way.The looks he would give were always different and gave me different signals.Gentle looks were of adoration, firmer looks were of concern or worry, lingering looks were of love and affection.But this one, an intense look: desire.He rarely gave me this look, either because there was never a real time to have this look amongst the both of us alone, and it was never in his true nature about it. 

But this look, it made my skin crawl in how his eyes were drilling into my own and how his stance was a bit rigid and stuff.Of course, I never had someone look at me in that nature, as if he wanted to jump my bones there in the wide-open space and within plain sight.This was new for me to experience and to see on one end, but yet the major part of me wasn't afraid of it.He wasn't seeing me as prey and that he was the predator.He was seeing me in a real way, a way that shook me to my core but I didn't say anything.

"You look sensational," he said to me, being almost in front of me within a breath, having me feel a bit shocked in how he said it and I then watched him walk over to me, taking his time and yet rushing it at the same time.I shouldn't be worried about it since we were alone, but I just had to grin at him in how he was staring at me with his gorgeous eyes and almost watching me as if he was possessive about me. 

Once he was close enough, I looked up since I was on the bike and therefore not at his level. But the way he was looking down at me, had me lose my breath as he cradled my neck in his hands to lean in a kiss me.It was a deep kiss, something shifted in my gut and I kissed him back with an instant. 

This was mind-blowing, having a make-out session with Oliver on the side of our house as I was straddling a motorcycle that I got as a gift from him.It drove me wild that I was willing to do something like this with someone I loved as fiercely as Oliver.Although I was older than him, when it came to Immorality as it was, it felt like I've known him for years.We were under each other's skin at this point, knowing every nook and corner.Being around the others, of course, was a blessing since we were trying to go slow, but there are moments were a burst of emotion and love was aching to come through.

Oliver was my center, the center of my universe that made sense in my brain.I never thought in the 500 years of being around on this earth that I would feel this way to another person in this romantic level.It was a rare thing to have, I knew that from the very beginning, long before Oliver even existed.Yet that frame of mind was out the window and it was new now, all from seeing Oliver in my dreams and having him come in my life.I was beyond blessed with him, and I wanted to treasure each of these moments with him.

I had to pull away from Oliver to get a breath in, and once I did I searched his face and I saw him out of it.He was breathed hard and his eyes were so dilated it was giving me a chill down my spine.

"Wow," I said to him in a grin, seeing him smile back.His smile alone could make me melt if it could as he rested his hands near my shoulders, staying relatively close as I cocked my head at him, "All from me sitting on a motorcycle?"

"Yes…and no," He replied, "But you do take my breath away from how you're sitting on this motorcycle.It's quite attractive,"

"Oh, well thank you very much," I thanked him in a playful smile as he laughed, "I blame you since you got it for me,"He just shrugged, almost owning up to the fact that he got this gift for a long reason.I grinned as I finally got up from the motorcycle to sand in front of hi fully and wrap my arms around him to embrace him for a long moment with just the two of us.I breathed him in, smelling the small instinct sweat he had on him, coffee from his breakfast, and something that was distinctly Oliver. 

"I wanted to tell you," Oliver said to me calmly, his arms around me loosely and securely, "I have something planned for the both of us in Australia."

I moved my head to look at him with a confused look, "Planned?"

"For our date," He answered, having me still look at him in confusion as he cocked a smirked, "I still owe you a date,"

I smiled shyly at him as I leaned back a bit in his embrace and carefully frame his jawline within my fingers to feel the stubble that was coming through there.I scanned his face, seeing how his hair was getting a pinch longer and almost floppy, the stubbled along his cheeks and jawline was coming through attractively, and his eyes were still gorgeous to look at.

"You don't need to take me a date," I reassured him, "At this point, I think we're stuck together with no intentions of separating.”

"Oh, I know that for certain," Oliver said back to me in a smirk,"However, I promised you a date.And I intend to deliver it while we're in Australia,"

"Really?" I asked, seeing him nod his head and my fingers against his jaw moving with his nod, "Should I be worried?"

"Not at all," he answered calmly with but confidence, "It'll be good, trust me."

"Trust you?" I asked him, almost in a tease as he grinned at me almost mischievously, "I should be beyond worried then,"

I knew I said it as a tease to him, wanting to keep the mood playful and kind with the both of us as we were in an embrace against the house.But the deep kindness in his eyes that he gave me at that moment had me feel like we were truly in the only souls on earth.I loved it when he looked at me in that manner, almost like Oliver was telling me with his eyes that he loved me.We still never told each other that word just yet, but I wasn't in a rush.We could take all the time in the world we wanted to, and that small part of me was on the cusp of saying it to him. 

"You don't ever have to be worried when you're with me," He reassured me lovingly, "I should be the that's worried,"

"Why?" I asked, sounding surprised now and looking at him with a bit of shock, "Am I that intimidating?"

"A bit," he admitted, though I was still staring at him with a hint of worry, "You've been around longer than I have and….I want to make it perfect for you,"

"Oli…" I said the nickname that I would use from time to time with him.I rang my fingers in his hair as I searched his eyes to see that he was hesitant about that thought fo making our date perfect, "Even though I have been around for a few centuries, I am in no way shape or form someone who needs everything perfect when it comes to a date,"

Oliver slightly grinned at me as I kept staring at him.

"I'm serious," I spoke some more, "As shocking as it is, I'm more down to earth than anything.We can have a picnic in the park, go swimming, or eat out of a food truck for all I care.All I want to do, for our date, is be with you and just you.Okay?"

He took out a long sigh, seeing that I wasn't going to argue with him when it came to this.If he was going to feel intimidated in taking me out on a date, then I wanted to take the intimidating away from him instantly. I knew I was going to be beyond grateful and happy with whatever he was going to plan for both of us, and I wanted him to see that.

"Alright," he replied, being calm once more as I grinned from ear to ear to give him a sweet kiss.He kissed me back, having me feel the tension melting away from both of us as I pulled away.Moving out of his arms, I walked back to the motorcycle behind us and leaned on it, staring at Oliver with a glint in my eyes.

"How about we take a break from housework," I started in a suggestion, "We can change into our bathing suits, and we can drive down to a little cove that I knew about when I lived here,"

"A cove, eh?"he asked, almost in a tease as I grinned at him, "As in apirate cove?"

"Actually, yes," I replied lightly, "It's supposed to be haunted, according to the locals that would tell the tourists to keep them away from the cove. And apparently, there's buried treasure there too.Now, I don't want to give too much away…but I might have been around during the time of the Pirates…and perhaps there is buried treasure there still that I doubt anyone found yet,"

Oliver's face lit up like Christmas and I giggled from how he looked so joyful from the thought.

"Let's go get some buried treasure!" He said in excitement, pressing a kiss against my cheek and rushing over to his motorcycle.I had to chuckle from how he was now in a rush to go to the cove, already having some lightness again between both of us.Even if it meant we both were going to act silly in hopes of finding some buried treasure.

It was simple and it was needed.

* * *

That night both Oliver and I waltzed back into the house, seeing both Nicky and Joe sitting at the table.Oliver placed a hefty bag of golden coins right on top of the table, which almost shook the whole table as both Nicky and Joe looked at the bag with huge eyes.Neither of them said a word as Oliver grinned at me.

"I'm gonna shower first," he said to me, having me nod at him as he walked out.I stared at both Nicky and Joe, seeing them stare at the bag still.Joe then looked at me, in hopes that I would start talking.

"Yeah," I said in a hum, "You remember that one pirate that bragged that he buried all of his loot out near what is now called Stuart Cove?"

They both were looking at me now as the boded their head silently, the shock was written all over their faces as I reached into the refrigerator.I had a hint of pride as I looked back at them with a cold water bottle in my hand, walking over to plop down at the table and taking a long drink. 

"We dug it up and stole it," I replied, "And once we get real money from it, it's going into Oliver's Swiss account."

* * *

**Uluru-Kata Tjuta National Park**

**Outback, Australia**

"Wow, what a view,"I poked my head out from the tent that I was setting up at our campsite.It was late in the afternoon, the cool air was coming through the dust and orange sand along the outback surface.I saw who spoke, seeing him perched on top of a boulder that was close by our campsite.it was quiet and still, and I grinned as I walked over to see him watching the sun going down slowly over the outback to paint the sky in tints of pink and purple along with orange and a hint fo gold.

We arrived in Australia, the first leg of our traveling adventure which was led by Andy herself.We knew she was going to lead all of it, where we would eat, sleep, and go.Of course, we were all on board since Andy along with Booker were both wanting to see something before their bodies would turn against them because of fatigue and age.The rest of us were more than willing to go along for the ride and help when we could, but Andy was already having things planned out for us because of her vast connections and past experiences.

Once we landed we rented two off-road jeeps, got our food supplies for the camping trip, and instantly went into the outback, planning on staying for one night under the stars before we would hop on the train and go to Sydney.Although it would be brief, it was something Andy always wanted to do.We were just as excited to go camping as well, seeing the stars above us lightly scattered in the Outback sky. Oliver reassured me that Sydney was where we were going to have our date, keeping me in the dark for all of the planning. I had to let him plan it, and thank God I wasn't too noisy about it. 

When we made it to the campsite, we got all of our tents set up and at the ready along with our campfire to cook our dinner. Booker was in charge of that part, he was notorious for making great campfires, which also explained the small pyromaniac within him.We walked around a bit, checking out the area and seeing all that the Outback had to offer.By the time the sun was slowly going down, we went back to camp and was getting dinner ready.

Oliver was perched on the boulder, clad in his travel clothes, and watching the multicolored sky above us as I started to climb up and sit with them there.He didn't notice or acknowledge me as I was sitting next to him and looking at the sky as well.It was a gorgeous view, one of those rare sunsets that you hardly ever see that takes your breath away.

"it's quite breathtaking, isn't it?" I said to him as I leaned bit against his shoulder.

"It is," He agreed, humming as he said it, "And this is new to me since I was just used to London weather up until this point,"

"How sad," I said in a tease to him, seeing him grin, "Well if it was up to me, I will show you plenty of sunsets all around the world just to show you what you've been missing,"

"Oh really?" He asked me, finally looking over at me.His face was painted in the light pink and purples from the sun setting, it was making him look urethral in front of me, almost like he was an angel.

"Absolutely," I replied without a second thought, Oliver sitting up a bit and looking at me with a pondering look.

"Which sunset was your favorite?" he asked, having me think for a few moments. I would have think plenty of years back, decades even, to pinpoint a certain time and place where I saw something just as beautiful as what we were seeing now in front of the both of us. 

"Ireland," I answered finally, seeing him look over at me now as I grinned from the memory, "It was a time ago, sometime in the late 1800s when we all went over there.The sunset itself was gorgeous, but it was Meyer more beautiful when it was going down in the ocean.it almost made me think of what heaven would look like,"

"Sounds beautiful," Oliver commented lightly as I looked from the sunset over to him.

"It was," I said, smiling briefly, "And of course, there were thousands of good sunsets, millions of mediocre ones,"Oliver wrapped his arm around my waist to pull me close to him as we both were watching this sunset again.

"How do you rank this one?" He asked with his head against my own, in which I grinned and already had an answer for him instantly.

"One of the bests ones, since you're with me," I answered softly, feeling him grin against my head and plant a brief kiss along my forehead there, "And I can't wait to have more with you,"

"Looking forward to it," he murmured against my skin as we were watching for a bit longer together.The crisp wind that came through the outback almost kicked up the dust and sand along the setting sun to give it an ombre kind of glow as it was getting darker by the minute.It almost felt like we were in a dream, a surreal dream that I didn't feel like waking up from.However, it was broken when we heard Nile behind us.

"Lovebirds!Come off the rock and get some food!"

We were sitting in a circle around the campfire, eating a great round of capers stew that Nicky made which was beyond delicious.It was eerily quiet out there in the wildness, but it wasn't so bad with the others there.Oliver and Nile seemed a bit out of it in how we were existing in the quiet and out in the wide-open, and yet the five of us were content being there.

"Was it like this for all of you, back all those years ago?" Nile asked in curiosity.Nicky and Joe, sitting side by side, looked at each other in a shrug.I had to shoot a look at Booker as he chuckled and Andy nodded her head.

"Before electricity and all that amenities that we're so used to now, we had these campfires together," Andy explained, a brief smile on her lips, "I'll admit, I loved sitting around the fire with these guys,"

"I did too," Booker replied in a huff as he sat a bit stiffly as he cracked his neck, "We told good battles stories, even in the blizzards and colder nights,"he paused, almost like he was lost in his own brain and having some kind of bad memory when he first talked about the cold and blizzard.He then reached up with one hand, touching his neck briefly and looking a bit remorseful.Everyone but Oliver and Nile then knew what he was thinking about and we were all aware of what was on his mind:

He was hanged. That was his first death.

It was a bit much to see, and Nile gently placed her hand on top of Booker's hand that was shaking on his leg. None of us said anything, but it felt we were all just as affected by how Booker was feeling.I remembered meeting him for the first time and getting to know him, seeing how down and depressed he was because of how he thought of his new life as an Immortal as a burden.He's grown ever since then, and although it was slow, it was growth none the less.And now that he was content with the life he had, going past the burdens and brokenness that he brought upon himself as us his found family, we were no longer wanting him to suffer.

"Campfires are always the same," Andy went on, giving us her attention and no longer on Booker, "No matter how many buildings or cars, electricity or technology, humans were always drawn back to the campfire to breathe in some life in their bones.Just like us,"

It was no longer a solemn feeling but a warm one again.Nicky leaned against Joe and they wrapped their arms around each other, my head was on Oliver's shoulder as we were all staring at the dancing embers of the fire once more.This new leg of our journey in this life, traveling all over the world who motive at all, was both exciting and somber for me.I knew that as much fun as we were going to gave within the next several weeks together as a unit as a family, we were counting down the years now with both Andy and Booker.We had to make them memorable, worthwhile, and this campfire was more meaningful since it could one of the last ones we would ever have together.

With full stomachs and plenty of laughs together, we were all tucked into our tents and were drifting off to sleep.Oliver and I shared a tent, the top of our tent was opened with a screen over the top for us to see the stars in our sleeping bags.It took us a few hours while looking up at the sky, having me tell Oliver all the contestations that I learned from Joe and Nicky a long time ago, though here the number of stars was much more than what we were used to in the city.But they were beautiful to look at, and it took my will power to stay awake for as long as I could to watch the stars.

I don't remember especially what we talked about that night there in our tent, but I knew it was breezy and light. The last thing I remembered was looking over at Oliver, both of ours heads tucked together, and seeing him gaze me with the reflection of the stars in his eyes. 

It was one of the best images of Oliver I would forever remember. 

* * *

**Sydney, Australia**

"Okay, how about this one?"

"This might be a bit much,"

"I don't think so.It'll be light and pretty on you,"

"I don't know…"

"Don't make me bring Andy in here,"

I was looking at my reflection in a floor-length mirror at an Air BnB cottage in Sydney.It was a night I was never going to forget, looking down at the dress I was wearing and taking in a shaky breath and trying to contain myself.

It was the night of my date with Oliver.

According to Oliver, he was going to take me somewhere that was a surprise, and the only other thing I knew about where we were going was that it might be cold.It wasn't a whole lot to go on, but another hint was that Booker was somewhat involved in helping Oliver with the planning of the date.Now, it was making me beyond nervous to see what he planned. 

He simply suggested I would dress for dinner. 

I was wearing an emerald green dress, a maxis dress that went down to the floor, and was sleeveless and the chest covered in lace.I had a black cardigan to wear over the dress my hair was in two braids, weaving into a bun in the back of my head low near my neck. 

"I think you look beautiful," Nile said in a grin behind me.She volunteered to help me get dressed and get ready for the date.Nicky and Joe were on their date, exploring Sydney together and giving me some space since they could tell I was nervous about this.Andy and Booker stayed behind to keep an eye out, as silly as it sounded, but they always just wanted to watch just for amusement. 

"Thank you, Nile," I thanked her, looking at myself up and down.I knew I was no skinny person, not as skinny as Andy was, but I had acceptable curves along my hips and legs in places.At some times back in history, I was looked suitable to passerby's, but at other times I heard the snarky remarks about how I looked in comparison to others.Of course, I wouldn't bat an eye to them, most of the time. 

So now, why was I worried about how Oliver was going to look at me?

I walked out of the house, going through the front gate that leads to the sidewalk where Oliver was waiting for me.I took a solid moment to take a moment, reminding myself that I was a grown adult and there was no need for me to freak out over a simple date.And since the planning was just right, Oliver was facing away from me and was now turning to see me.

As soon as we locked eyes, I was massively grinning.

Oliver was dressed so handsomely.He was wearing black slacks and a black suit jacket with a white dress shirt underneath along with black dress shoes.His hair was styled and pushed to the side with gel, I could tell he got a haircut with shaved sides and his stubble was shaven down to be barely seen.All in all, he looked beyond handsome.

He grinned widely, almost shocked to see me as I waltzed over to him, feeling a bit shy as he was looking at me up and down with affection on his face and in his glance.Once I was standing right in front of him, I bounced a bit on my feet and in my shoes.

"Hello," I said to him, trying to appear light about it and not worried.

"Hi," He breathed out, having me feel a bit giddy in how he was acting in front of me as he was finally taking my hand in his, "You look beautiful,"

"Thank you," I thanked him, "You look beyond handsome,"

"Why thank you," He said lightly as he then liked our arms together and we started to walk down the street a bit until I saw where we parked the jeep at the end of the street.I had to give him a curious look.

"Where are we going on our date?" I asked him.

"I can't tell you yet," He replied, though now I was raising my eyebrow, "It'll spoil the surprise I have for you,"

"You know," I said to him calmly as we approached the jeep, "This coy side of you…I'm not sure if I'm a fan of it.Should I blame Booker for that?"

"No, not Booker," He said to me as he held the door open for me, though I gave him a questioning look. "More like….Joe,"

"Dear Lord," I said in a mocking shocked tone as I tucked myself in the car, "Now I'm truly afraid."

"Don't be, sweetheart," Oliver said with kindness.

* * *

"This is a yacht,"

I was standing with Oliver on a dock, in Sydney harbor, in front of a luxurious looking yacht.I was stunned, my face looking at the boat in pure school as Oliver seemed beyond casual as he was nodding his head.It was a nice yacht, a great size, and lit up and down both in the interior and exterior.The rest of the dock was pretty deserted, and nightlife was heard all in the background of the harbor.

"That it is," Oliver said calmly, looking beyond excited as I was reacting this way.I looked at him, still pointing to the yacht, and was shocked with him.

"You're taking me on a yacht for our date?" I asked him, sounding scandalized as I said it as Oliver chuckled and finally looked at me with that glint in his eye.

"To be fair, Booker couldn't get us to have a ride around the harbor on the yacht, just to eat dinner on the yacht and to have it all to ourselves for a few hours," Oliver explained, in which he and I started to walk over to the side of the yacht to go aboard.

"This is far more than enough, Oliver," I said to him as we stepped onto the ramp that took us into the yacht.I just had to follow him as he knew exactly where to go in the yacht itself.Inside was just as luxurious as it was on the outside, clean lines, and colors.It made me feel like we were millionaires as we were walking into what seemed to the outside deck area at the back of the yacht.There was a small table, only two chairs already set up for dinner with a lit candle and place settings. 

Things were going by in a blur at first, the both of us sitting together at the table and getting wine served to us.I was just hanging on for dear life as we were sitting together, looking at each other over the candlelight.After we had our glasses filled with red wine and we were alone outside, I had to give him a loving stare as he was almost watching for my approval.

"This is beyond amazing," I said to him, seeing him just smile at me as I reached over to take our hands together in the middle of the table, "Thank you so much for doing something like this…for me,"

"Well, I wanted to do this to show how I feel about you," Oliver explained simply, "I felt like I should have done a bit more—"

"This is perfect," I reassured him, "More than perfect.Honestly, Oliver…no one has ever done something like this for me…and it's making me like you all the more,"

Oliver smiled widely from what I told him.Even though it sounded like pity coming from me, I felt as though I had to be honest with him.Everything about him made me want to be honest, how he was so sincere and genuine in everything he did.

"I'm honored to have done it for you then," Oliver said so sweetly to me, "And before you even ask, Booker helped me with the menu and made it custom to all of your favorites,"

"How do you know all of my favorite foods?" I asked him, leaning back in my chair.

"I spoke to Nicky and Joe," Oliver answered, sounding so smooth about it, "Trust me, Eleanor, I did my homework for this date.Don't worry,"

I had to give him credit where it was due.

* * *

The dinner was divine. 

As he said, our meal included my favorite dishes, thanks fo him taking to Nicky and Joe behind my back. The pasta was Bucantini all' Amatriciana, which was absolutely amazing at the first bite. I was amazing through the whole date, both of us talking and enjoying each other's company.Oliver was a great date, he was great in general, but especially on our date since he would ask simple and also complex questions to me. 

Once we were done with dinner, Oliver of course wanted to have the evening last a bit longer.As soon as the dinner was taken away and the dishes were cleared, we were left alone out on the deck. Both of us knew that we wanted to last a little bit longer together on our yacht, not wanting to go home just yet and have this date end. 

We both were watching the bay, seeing the boats and yacht going to and fro past us and what sounded like an outside concert out in one of the parks nearby.I could hear the faint sound of the slow jazz music floating in the air, and it was almost soothing to listen to as the dazzling lights from the bay were floating around us. 

"Here," Oliver said as he took my hand and pulled me over to him, wrapping an arm around me and I found my hand on his shoulder, the both of us swaying with the music.I had to giggle and blush a bit in how smooth and charismatic he was with me.But it was so surreal that I was falling for it easily as we were swaying back and forth on the deck, going along with the distance jazz music that was smooth and slow.

"And now you know how to dance?" I asked him, "Did Booker teach you how?Or was it Nicky?"

"Neither," Oliver replied happily, "I learned when I was younger.My grandmother taught me when I was a teenager, I was wanting to impress a girl at my school,"

"She's taught you well," I complimented him, seeing him blush, "You're rather good,"

"What thank you," He replied kindly to me, both of us grinning like teenagers with each other.Then, almost like magnets, our foreheads were touching and we were finding ourselves lost within the movement that we both were doing together.It felt peaceful as the music was still showing us where to move and how to move.Just being there with Oliver, it felt like I was surrounded by him and no one else.I never had that kind of feeling with anyone less, and I didn't want to.

"Tonight was amazing," I said to him, my eyes still staying closed as I just breathed him in and felt him hold me a bit tighter, "I needed this, more than I care to admit,"

"We both needed it, Eleanor," Oliver said to me as he was still so close to me, his voice sounded like a gentle rumble against me as I smiled slightly, "I would do it over and over again if I could, just to make you happy,"

I opened my eyes to look up at him, seeing how close he was to me and how he was looking at me so intensely.There was love and devotion in how he was watching me, holding me as if I was going to break into a thousand pieces.It scared me that this never happened to me before and yet Oliver was so willing to do all of this for me.

"But why me?" I had to ask, afraid of what he was going to say.Maybe he was going to be angry with how I was asking him this or appalled.But it was neither, he just tilted his head at me as we were still dancing and I saw it all in his eyes before he spoke.

"When I saw you in my dreams, I felt peace," he explained, "When I heard your voice for the first time,I wasn't afraid.I heard your laugh and it made me want to make you laugh all the more just to hear it again, and you showed me your heart that is beyond beautiful,"

I grasped his hand a bit tighter from hearing him say those things about me, how he sounded so natural saying them and how it was just as easy as breathing for him to express himself about how he felt about me.I was jealous that I wasn't like that, that it was harder for me to tell him how I felt since I was so afraid with my guard up.

"My damaged heart?" I questioned him, seeing him look at me almost hurt like I would say something like that about me.He shook his head gently, leaning in to press a kiss against my head lovingly and I felt my breath leave me.

"Your heart is far from damaged," he said against my head so carefully and lovingly, "Your heart is the most beautiful thing about you, Eleanor.I don't care how many times I'll tell you: your heart is what made me fall so hard for you so fast,"

I sighed, a smile against my lips as he said those things about me.I made my own beautiful and yet complicated heart open up a bit more now as I felt as though I had to say those things that were festering in my own heart about Oliver.I wasn't afraid anymore, not when I was in his arms dancing on the deck of a yacht in a dress.I pulled away a bit, searching his eyes with mine.

"It feels like….like I've waited for you all this time, for all these centuries, and I can't let you go," I confessed to him so lightly and yet boldly.He grinned as I placed a hand against his neck and beamed at him, "I'm a better person because of you, Oliver.I know I'm complicated at times, and my past haunts me, but the fact that you still here with me makes me realize what I've known all this time in knowing you,"

Oliver looked floored in what I was saying to him as I grinned sweetly at him, finding his voice shakily, "What did you realize, Eleanor?"

"That I'm in love with you,"

It was out in the open and floating between both of us.There was no way I could take it back, though I didn't want to.I had to throw the rest of the fear out the window with how I was exposing myself in this manner to Oliver.I was no longer worried about the past, how I was farther down the line in my Immortality in comparison to Oliver.All I was thinking of how I loved him, loved him more than anyone else in my life, and it was so simple to say and yet profound.

His eyes seemed brighter after I told him I loved him, almost a brand new shade of blue as he practically beamed at me.He leaned down to plant a kiss against my lips, holding it for a long moment before he pulled away only slightly to stay so close to me.

"I'm in love with you too," He said to me in such a light tone that almost sounded like a laugh from his lips, in which I beamed back as he keeping talking, "I think I have been for as long as I've known you.It sounds insane and almost impossible…but I don't know how to explain it,"

"You don't have to," I reassured him lovinglyas I slightly shook my head, "We have all the time in the world for that,"

We stopped swaying and just held each other so close, standing so still on the deck and breathing each other in with love and care.My heart then felt bigger with Oliver in it, it felt lighter, and it felt real.I wanted to hold onto this feeling, this sensation of being loved completely.I knew I was going to hold onto him so tight that I would never let him go, and it felt like he was thinking the same with me.

This was love, and this was real.

* * *

We made it back to the Air Bnb, hand and hand without letting each other go as Oliver held open the door for me.Both of us were slightly riding that high that we had from our proclamation of love to one another.It didn't help that I was feeling the warmth of the wine under my skin.Taped on the wall was a note in Andy's scribbled writing when we closed and locked the door behind us and Oliver turned on a hallway light.I looked at the note:

_We're going to be out late tonight._

_Don't wait up_

I grinned from reading the note, then looking behind me at Oliver and seeing how close he was to me.It was the same look he gave me back in Nassau, the look that made my skin crawl in the best way possible.I froze for a solid moment, but it wasn't out of fear.I was trying to be logical in my head as I was watching him, and he was watching me. Something inside me wanted to burst out from just being this close to him already telling him I was in love with him, and knowing that there was nothing else holding me.

I lead him quietly into our bedroom.

It wasn't too far away, and once we made it through the door, I silently closed the door behind us.I stayed there, my hand against the handle, and taking a few deep breaths.It was easier said than done since I knew he was watching me and seeing what my next move would be with him.It felt like that small insecurity I had, the reservation I was holding with myself when it came to him was no longer in existence.It wasn't fear that was driving me, not while I turned and face him against the door and stared at him intensely. 

It was love.So I threw caution to the wind.

"Sleep with me?" I said in a low tone, no longer wanting to beat around the bush.I was bold about it, telling him what I wanted and hoping, praying, that he wanted the same thing.This was far too bold for me, but I was no longer going to think twice anymore when it came to him and what I wanted.

Oliver only took a solid second before he was taking big strides over to me, his eyes staring into my own and having me feel trapped against the door as he closed in the gap between us, searching my eyes.

"Absolutely," He breathed against my lips as he kissed me deeply.My eyes closed instantly, kissing him over and over again lovingly and deeply at the same time.This time, in the way we kissed, we weren't going to be reserved about it.Nor were we crazy about it either, it was merely deep kisses.My fingers were running through his hair, feeling how the gel was losing its power against his soft locks as his hands were on my hips, bunching up against the dress material and having me gasp against his lips. 

Once he pulled away, his lips went to my neck, having me hit my head against the door and breathe out a moan against his head as I reached to get his jacket off of him.He shrugged it off and threw it to the ground, his hands back on me and still pressing kisses along my neck down to the material of my dress.I could feel the pins in my hair digging into my skull from being against the door, making me reach behind my head to pull the two pins that Nile placed in there to keep it in one spot. 

My hair fell, cascading around Oliver and I as he was caressing more kisses against my skin.As much as I loved feeling his lips on my skin, I pulled his head back to kiss me on my lips.I felt him groan against my lips, having me smirk as we both were moving blindly towards the bed.

While we moved,I was working on one button at a time on his dress shirt while he was finding the zipper on my dress, still kissing me and never losing space with me.We were taking our time, not needing to be desperate in this new step.I wanted to remember this: the feeling of his fingers against my spine as the zipper was going lower down my back and feeling his bare chest against my own fingers when his shirt was now on the floor.I rang my fingers in his hair, almost tugging it on instinct as he groaned again, deeper and almost lustful. 

"God, I love you," he said against my lips as I felt him slip the dress down and my arms moved to let it pool around my hips.I pulled away from him and rested my head against his shoulder, my bra still on but clutching onto him like a lifeline as I was trying to breathe and control myself.Oliver held me in his arms, bare-chested and all for me to feel every muscle against my own.It was overwhelming as I was almost trembling. 

I could see the tattoos along his arms, moving with his muscles.I could feel the scar that was along his rib from when he nearly died as a pilot.It was a thick scar, almost running up and down his ribs and I was beyond tempted to touch it with my finger to feel if it was real.That scared me, the thought that if he would have died, I wouldn't have been able to have this, to have him.

"I need to breathe," I said in a whimper, but not badly.Oliver kissed my bare shoulder by my bra step, so delicately it made me cry.

"We have all the time in the world, Ellie," He whispered against my skin to make me shiver.I grinned against his shoulder, feeling his fingers against my bare lower back, and I caressed his neck and shoulders.I had to calm down because my heart was going so fast it was driving me insane.But all I could think about was Oliver, being right in front of me and showering his affections for me. 

"Ellie…" I repeated the nickname he said to me and smiling against his skin, "I love that,"

I pulled away to stare at him.I saw his disheveled hair, his eyes looked so full of love and his red lips, his chest heaving from rapid breathing.

"I love you," I said to him calmly and with the last breath on my lips.It was so easy to say it to him now that I said it once.It felt so natural to tell him I loved him, almost like it was ingrained in me and I was programmed to say it.But saying t also felt liberating, as if I could fly.Oliver just smiled at me, leaning in to kiss me so much slower and gentler now.I kissed him back, remembering we did have all the time in the world and there was no need to rush this.His fingers went along my back to unclasp my bra with ease as we descended onto the bed.

That night was the best night of my Immortal life. 


	35. Spice Tolerance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's Part One of the Epilogue! Part Two will come soon and will bring a great ending!! Enjoy :)

The first ray of sunshine that came through the curtains woke up from the deep sleep I was in. The cooler morning from the barely cracked window that was near the bed, having me hear the very distant sound of the bay floating into the bedroom as I was slowly waking up. At first, I was confused as to where I was since I was far too tired to register what happened. But it only took me a moment or so, looking out the window and seeing the rays of sun coming into the room, the light touching the back of the person next to me that I instantly knew what happened. It made me blink a few times to make sure this was real, that my brain wasn't teasing me, and all that I felt last night did happen.

It was like a burst of energy, and I felt so different, all thanks to Oliver.

Feeling his skin against my own, our bodies moving together at such a gentle pace it was almost a tease it made me insane at moments. I remembered intense moments, his kisses against my skin that made my skin crawl, pleasure soaring through me every time Oliver moved against me and made me moan. I even found myself mumbling French and Italian against his lips as we both fell together in bed, his arms wrapped around me and swearing to me that he would never let me go. 

It was all tumbling through as I was watching Oliver sleeping soundly next to me. He was on his stomach, the bedsheet pooled around his waist, and showing all of his back to me, his head turned towards me. He was sleeping so soundly, his hair ruffled against the pillow and another pillow was tucked in his arms underneath him. If I could, I would watch him all day long as he slept. Seeing the colors of his tattoos along his arms that were contrasting against the white pillows that were around him. I looked at those tattoos a bit more, being quiet as I was seeing all of the details.

It was like a mosaic, a tree with massive roots that were reaching down along the skin of his arm that was a mix of green and brown, then seeing an ocean and the waves curling in the background of the tree. Lastly, the Royal British Air force sigma along the side of a replica of a jet. It was all beautiful to see along his skin, and it suited him far too well.

Slowly, I moved over to the side of the bed to reach down carefully and grab my bra to put on. I realized that we were both naked in bed, which was briefly embracing but I was content with him none the less. My stomach was betraying me to get us some food from the kitchen, maybe some coffee. Once my bra and underwear were on, I finally got out of bed to throw on a spare shirt and pajama boxers. While I was dressing, I saw the mirror next to the dresser, the same mirror I looked at last night in my dress. Speaking of which, it was crumpled on the ground next to Oliver's pants and shirt. It was almost scandalous to see, but I wasn't ashamed of it. 

I looked back in the mirror finally, seeing my messy hair that was still having its waves and almost looking beyond messy. Once again, that small part of feeling embarrassed in my appearance was out the window. I loved this look on me, though I was wearing a tattered shirt and boxers, my hair looking a mess as I was tried to get it looking decent, and a big grin on my face. Of course, at other times, I would feel shame. But I was feeling the love from this. Actual love, the kind that made me think I would never get being an Immortal. 

I finally snapped out of it, getting my hair in a ponytail and looking back at Oliver one more time to make sure he was staying asleep. I grinned, a fluttering in my chest as I leaned over to press a kiss against Oliver's cheek. I felt him start to stir and get up as I press another kiss.

"I'm getting food for us," I whispered against his skin, "Go back to sleep, my love,"

Oliver moved slightly, having my lips touch the corner of his eye as he grinned, digging his head into the pillow a bit more as I ruffled his hair within my fingers. I moved away from him and walked over to the door, leaving our cocoon of happiness that we had together since last night. Something about leaving the room was almost signifying how I was going back to the real world and leaving his fantasy that we had together. I didn't want to break that bubble, not while it was good. Yet again, my stomach was retaliating against me and I gave in, opening the door and closing it right behind me to shield Oliver and his sleep. 

The house was quiet, light with the new rays fo sun coming through as I walked through the cottage with my barefoot. The living room was quaint and small, the windows were wide open and the sounds of tourists riding by on their bikes were heard as I moved through the living room over to the small kitchen nook. But as soon as I turned the corner, I was stopped dead in my tracks.

The entire group was in the kitchen, and they were all watching me with hints of glee on their faces.

Nicky, Nile, Andy, and Joe were all around the table, eating their breakfast foods. Booker was sitting against the counter with a massive cup fo coffee in his hands, his eyes were watching me intensely as I was standing out in the open, wearing mismatched pajamas and my hair still looking a mess. I was frozen for a solid moment, seeing the others, and how they were watching my every move. Nile and Joe had the most evident look of amusement and satisfaction on their faces, massive grins as they were sitting in their chairs and pausing in eating their breakfast. Andy and Nicky were more neutral in their faces, Nicky having a newspaper in his hands and Andy holding her coffee, but they still have the small glint behind their eyes. Booker, was of course, very amused in seeing how I looked.

"Bonjour," Booker said in a hum as they were all watching me. I had to decide quickly on how I was to read to them and deal with this since it felt like I was a teenager and my family members were caching me in some kind of act. I just smiled at them all briefly, moving around the full kitchen table to get over to the refrigerator.

"Good morning to you all," I said to them, staying leveled as I opened the refrigerator door and looking inside to find something for Oliver and me to eat. Of course, the last thing I wanted to talk about was the date with all of them this early in the morning, but of course, it was not the case. 

"So…how was your date?" Nile asked, trying to sound casual about it from behind me. 

"It's was lovely," I said to her calmly, grabbing a few peaches and then moved over to the coffee machine to grab a larger large tumbler so Oliver and I could share, "We both had a great time,"

"That's good," Joe said lightly, in which I smiled at him, "I'm glad you two enjoyed yourselves,"

"Thank you, Joe," I thanked him before I looked over at Booker and gave him a massive grin as he was drinking his coffee, "And thank you for letting us borrow that yacht last night, it was perfect,"

Booker grinned over his coffee mug as the others were looking a bit shocked. Even Andy looked impressed as I filled up the tumbler with the remaining coffee. 

"You had your date on a yacht?" Nile asked, almost jealous as Booker chuckled and gave me a shove with his shoulder.

"You're welcome," He said to his under his breath as I looked over at the group again at the table. They all were looking rather impressed with my date being held on a yacht. Nicky wasn't holding back his smile on his face as I finished getting things ready to take back to the bedroom.

"We're glad it went great for the both of you last night," Andy said to me in a happy tone, a genuine smile on her face as she was leaning back in her chair and taking a drink from her coffee mug. I grinned at her, feeling a bit satisfied that she was supportive of Oliver and I being together. It wasn't like she was against it before, but she was showing it more as time was going on.

"Thanks, Andy," I said to her, about to walk back out into the living room when Nile spoke up again.

"Is that your shirt?"

I froze, looking behind me at her for a brief moment since I was confused. She was staring at the shirt I threw on, the others were looking as well. First, it was Joe was broke out a huge grin on his face, and then right after that it was Andy who's smile was a bit smaller though it was evident. Nicky, being the kind friend that the was, kept his smile down to a minimum to a smirk. Nile was full out grinning from ear to ear, almost just like Joe, which left Booker who looked a bit uncomfortable. I then looked down at the shirt I threw on, and obviously, I knew what they were talking about. I didn't think about it moments before when I was just throwing something on. The shirt was thin, a few holes around the collar and the bottom of the hem, and it was a few sizes too big.

Oh, God. It was Oliver's shirt.

"So…..the date went really well," Booker hummed against his coffee mug. Nile was no longer trying to hide the fact that she was living for this moment of me being caught in Oliver's clothes. Nicky almost looked scandalized by it, whereas Andy was calmer and Joe was chuckling. I felt a bit on the spot then, almost like I wanted to hide since they were already thinking of what we did together. To me, that was sacred what Oliver and I had shared. I also knew that they wouldn't make fun or poke at me from what happened, they were too kind and too close to my heart. Maybe they saw it in my face and it was about to fall, and Nicky sat up a bit and looked at me tenderly. 

"And it's none of our business," Nicky said calmly and yet with authority to the group, though he kept his eyes on me. I silently thanked him with my eyes and took a solid breath. The others read it in his voice and they also were just smiling at me, not laughing or sowing snide remarks.

"Eleanor, I'm happy for the both of you," Booker explained to me in his gruff but happy tone, showing me his smile, "Very happy."

"As am I, _Sorella_ ," Joe immediately agreed with his kindly tone and smile. Nile rolled her eyes and got up from the table and walked over to hug me.

"I was rooting for the both of you for the longest time, please know that," She said as she hugged me, pulled back and smiling at me, "I love you both. Even when it took long enough, I'm glad you guys are happy together,"

"Thanks," I said to her softly, seeing her give me one more quick squeeze before she walked back to the table. I found my eyes landing on both Nicky and Andy, seeing them both just smile at me. Andy rolled her eyes.

"You know how I feel already, don't make me say it," She said to me with a grimace, though the others were now playfully glaring at her to say it. She was stubborn in sharing her feelings, and now it felt like pulling teeth just for me to get some kind of approval from her. I wanted it too since she was still the leader of our group and I looked up to her. Even Nile gave her a look, now Andy finally giving in.

"You two are great," She said a bit too quickly, Joe leaned over to plant a kiss on her head to show he was glad she said it. Which left me with Nicky, seeing him tilt his head at me and crossed his arms in front of me. There was never a real-time when he didn't approve of someone I was with, and merely because I was never with anyone. Although I had one to two nights in the past with being with a man as a passerby, Nicky never judged me. I was highly doubting that he was going to judge me now since he accepted Oliver just the same.

"As long as you're happy, then I'll be happy," Nicky said to me kindly and sweetly, having me inwardly have a high sigh of relief. Joe then planted a big kiss on his cheek as Nicky playfully glared at him from his antics. Of course, ti was morbid on how I had to get the green light from a group of Immortals that were my family. But it made sense since they were all a part of my life, as well as Oliver's new life. We both cared for all of them, and now we all were on the same page. 

  
"Just to give you a heads up," Andy said to me, bringing the mood back to neutral again as I looked at her, "We're gonna pack up and head to the airport around noon and we'll fly out to New Zealand,"

"Sounds good, boss," I said to her with a new pep in my step, "Now if you excuse me, I'm going to have breakfast in bed with the love of my life," 

The others were chucking as I turned on my heel away from the group of them, no longer caring at that moment as I was weaving my way through the living room and into the hallway. I felt a sense of pride being able to be happy in front of the rest of them and not be ashamed that Oliver and I were together. 

I opened the bedroom door once more, shuffling inside with the food and tumbler in my hand as I closed it quickly. Looking over I saw Oliver was already sitting up, rubbing his face with his hands and train got woke himself up as he was on his side of the bed. I grinned widely at him, seeing him finally look over at me and smile a tried grin at me. Even with sleep still on his face and a disheveled look in his hair, I thought he was gorgeous.

"Hello, sweetheart," I said to him, walking over to the endurable and placing the peaches and the coffee tumbler on the tabletop, "I got us something to eat."

"Thank you," He said with his voice laced with sleepiness, though he was watching my every move. Once the items were on the table, I felt him wrap an arm around my waist to carefully pull me back on the bed and I went willingly. I grinned from his antics, feeling him press a kiss against my cheek while we both fell into the pillows. 

"You weren't here when I woke up," Oliver said, almost in a joking mocked tone. I rolled my eyes and sat up to look down at him, seeing him lay on his side with his head popped up on his hand and looking at me bashfully.

"I was hungry, and I knew you would be too," I explained, "You were asleep and I didn't want to wake you up,"

"I do recall waking up the first time around with a kiss on my cheek," Oliver said to me lovingly as he reached to lace our fingers together on top of the blankets, "I enjoyed that,"

"I'll do it every morning then," I reassured him, pausing a bit since it was just the two of us. I then saw Oliver looking down briefly, almost like he was in a deep through. I squeezed his hand.

"What is it?" I asked, wondering what was going on in his head. Sitting up just like me, Oliver was looking intense, like his mind was a bit too far away for me to handle. Oliver bit his lower lip, in which I was scooting a bit closer to him. This was not a side I ever saw in Oliver, at least he never showed me this side himself. That sense of fear and uncertainty was all over his eyes as he finally spoke what was on his mind.

"Did you enjoy last night?"

I looked at him with wide eyes as he asked me this, and I saw how serious he was when he asked me this. I honestly didn't think he would be worried about what happened lat night, but now I could see it and feel it in how he was clutching my hand. He searched my eyes, seeing that I wasn't saying anything and then he cringed, almost turning inwardly. This was not a side I ever saw in Oliver, at least he never showed me this side himself. That sense of fear and uncertainty was all over his eyes.

"That was crude for me to ask—" He was about to explain as I shook my head and leaned in to press a kiss against his lips, feeling his freeze up against my lips. This was one of those more tense kisses that I ever shared with him, wanting to pour every single part of my affection into that kiss, After a long moment of holding that kiss, I pulled back and looked at him intensely and kindly.

"Last night was one of the best nights of my life," I explained to him with a kind smile on my face, seeing the awkwardness and uncertainty in his eyes slowly melt away as I kept talking, "I've never felt this way about anyone in the 500 years on this earth, only with you,"

"Really?" He asked, not in a sheepish manner but in a way that he was almost doubtful. I nodded my head and cradled his face within my fingers.

"I would never lie to you," I promised him and I saw a small smile appeared on his face, "I've never felt this way about anyone but you. I would take nothing back, not one thing since it was all beyond perfect. And last night…I'll be honest…you blew me away,"

His smile grew a bit bigger as I was still poring some affection into him. I felt his hands coming up to grasp my wrist gently. He was slowly coming back to his normal, playful self, which was making me feel immensely better.

"Oliver," I said his name so gently laced with love, "I love you, and you utterly rocked my world last night,"

That had to have sounded a bit crude on my end, but he had to know. He needed to know how I felt about what we did and why it was amazing to me. It was almost an out of body experience, or even a religious experience for someone like that. All of those times when I felt as if I wasn't worthy of this kind of love or affection, they were out the window instantly. Oliver showed me love and affection, right from the beginning, and it made me realize all the more that there was no going back with him.

Oliver was once again grinning so widely at me from hearing my affection towards him, feeling him slowly wrap his arms around my waist as I was sitting on my knees in front of him on the bed. We were close enough for me to see the slight bags under his eyes, but his face was well-rested and soothing to see as I traced my thumbs under his eyes. 

"So…last night was good?" Oliver asked, making sure he was hearing things right. I nodded my head in a yes. Instantly he melted into my embrace, rested his head against my shoulder and I hugged him gently, feeling his arms around me and I chuckled.

"It was amazing, Oli," I said against his hair.

"Thank God," Oliver sighed along my collarbone with a breathy laugh, "I was worried when I woke up alone this morning,"

"You'd think I would leave you?" I asked in a chuckle as he pulled away and looked at me with a smirk on his face.

"No," he said, squeezing me a bit tighter, "If it helps, I felt like it was amazing too. Eleanor….last night changed everything for me,"

It was my turn to blush, staring at him as he was giving me the most loving look I ever saw him give me. It was making me smile and almost feel breathless. It was almost stirring something in me once more like it did last night when we came back from our date and when we were here alone in this very room. But now, the morning after, it was just the same and it was just as thrilling. 

I leaned in, kissing him square on the lips. It was just as slow as it was before, the both of us kissing on top of the bed as he then pulled me to sit on his lap and trap me in his arms as he was kissing me some more, the kisses were slowly progressing into something more intense. That roller coaster of what I was feeling in my chest with every kiss he gave me and how I could feel his fingers through his thin shirt that I was wearing. As much as I wanted this to progress, after what I felt last night, I knew we couldn't at that moment.

I pulled away with reluctance, Oliver almost chasing after my lips as I took a breath and giggled.

"You're tempting me when I brought us breakfast," I said to him in a low tone, seeing him just grin and kept me in his hold on me, "And Andy told me that we're going to head to the airport in New Zealand in a few hours," Oliver groaned very slightly and planting his forehead against my collarbone once more, knowing that I stopped our kissing session that could have been something more. I didn't like it either, but I knew I had to get some food in our stomach.

"Don't tease me," Oliver said almost playfully against my skin as I chuckled and ruffled his hair.

"I don't mean to," I reassured him, moving away from him a bit and grabbing the two peaches on the end table. I held them between the both of us, Oliver still smiling at me as I held out one for him, "Eat,"

Oliver reluctantly took the peach within his hands as I took a big bite of my own. I was still sitting in his lap, both of us on the bed, but we were giggling like school children…or even like we were on our honeymoon. God, it felt like that to me, and I never wanted it to stop. Oliver was about to take a bite from his piece of fruit when he then looked at the shirt I was wearing, an eyebrow was raised.

"Is that my shirt?" he asked. I rolled my eyes.

"First Nile and now you?" I countered back with a playful groan. Oliver now looked at me in shock as I just took a small bite from the peach and shook my head at him, "Don't ask."

Oliver just grinned and took a long bite from his peach, both of us savoring this moment together in our unmade bed.

* * *

  
We went to New Zealand for another camping trip out in the green open spaces. 

I saw a never-ending sea of green as we were once again riding along the backcountry in rented cars, the windows down, and the crisp wind all over our faces. In comparison to Australia, we felt the humidity in the air and chased along the river that leads us to Lake Pukani. There was not one bad site to see as we were weaving through the paved paths and finally make it to the lake, seeing the emerald greens along the mountains and hillsides, the sapphire blue of the water in the lake. It was almost like I was looking into a painting.

Joe was particularly excited to be getting his sketchbook out and drawing all of the lake in every inch of detail. He was having a field day, sitting out in the long grass with his toes digging into the earth, his tongue sticking out in concentration as Nicky was sprawling out next to him on their picnic blanket and watching the lake in amazement. They both looked beyond rested while Andy and Booker were in a deep conversation together, walking side by side along the small beach of the lake and laughing together. Iw as just as glad to see how they were both acting just the same as they did before, like old friends from childhood. 

Oliver and Nile were sitting together, drinking in all of the beauty that surrounded us. They were growing together, almost like siblings. They would joke together and have banter, which sometimes did bother Andy and it resulted in Andy throwing a bag of pretzels at them both to stop them from debating on which Star Wars movie was better.

"Force Awakens, Oliver! You have to go agree with me!"

"No way, Nile. I'm telling you, the originals are the best! Especially The Return of the Jedi!"

"Can you two shut it before I roll us off the road?!" Andy said in an authoritative tone, both of them going quiet in our van as we were making our way to the campsite. It took a long moment or two before Nicky spoke up in curiosity.

"What's Stars Wars?"

Which left me, sitting out the back of the van with my feet dangling, watching the scenery unfold in front of me. I didn't mind the quiet, not too much as the clouds looked like cotton balls, rolling back with ease because of the wind that was picking up. The others were all in their worlds, enjoying the sun against them and the grass underneath their toes. 

After we had our fill of New Zealand we moved on into Thailand before hitting Cambodia and then China, making our time in traveling vi motorcycles for Booker, Oliver, and I, the rest driving in a car right behind us. The humidity was sticking to our clothes as we went from town to town, stopping to get food and maybe to find a tourist trap or two. The smalls of the food hit me like a brick wall, almost enticing me to try something new that I haven't yet. Oliver was having a field day with the new foods we were having him eat every night for dinner. He had to crack up with the couple of meals that were a bit too hot for him.

"Don't worry," I said to him in a grin, "We'll build up your spice tolerance before you know it,"

That night we were staying in a hillside resort near Ban Rak Thai village, the richness of the air, and the tackiness that flooded the sky was tolerable for us to sleep in. We had two huts between the 7 of us so we wouldn't be cramped in together. It was different in comparison to before when we only had 5 of us and we would all be squished together in some places. 

Oliver, myself, Nicky, and Joe were once again in our own hut, which was practically two rooms. Nick and Joe were in the main bedroom at the back of the hut, leaving Oliver and me in the front door on a roll-out mat. It took a while for both of us to sleep excuse of the humidity and the jungles sound that were rather loud and almost obnoxious. However, as soon as I fell asleep, I had another nightmare. 

* * *

_This nightmare was about The Wolf._

_I only remerged how he chastised me for being sterilized by Stieve when we were having our fistfight on the rooftop back in Switzerland. It cut me through like a knife and had me hearing it over and over in my head, but in this time he drove a knife right there into my lower stomach._

_"Now you won't have any children…ever."_

* * *

I woke up shaking in a cold sweat, Oliver perched over me and holding onto my shoulders carefully as I was trying to find some air in my lungs again. It was dead in the night, and I felt myself almost crying as Oliver was looking at me like I was shot in front of him.

"Hey, Eleanor you're okay!" He said calmly to me over and over as he was rubbing my arms within his fingers, "Take deep breaths with me and look at me, okay? That's all you need to do, watch me and breathe," 

I was focusing on his face and how the tone on his voice was gentle and yet urgent. He was grasping one of my shaking hands and holding it against his chest to show me how to breathe. I started to mimic him as I was watching his eyes, feeling my heart instantly quieting down and my vision was getting less blurry and more focused. Seeing his face in front of me and feeling safe with him there, though I was sprawling out on a bamboo floor in Thailand. This was one of the worst places to have a panic attack, and yet….it was the smoothest.

It was bizarre to think about, but this panic attack was the most mild panic attack I've had in a long time. 

The door to the second room swung open abruptly, having me still look at Oliver as the light from the second room was tinting the front room. I was slowly coming down from that cliff I was mentally at, the illusion from feeling too high and not knowing what to do. What Oliver was doing was having me feel like he was slowly taking my hand and having me walk away from the cliff.

"There you go, Ellie," Oliver cooed to me in his caring voice was my breath was evening out and slowing down, my eyes blinking slowly, "You're okay now. You're okay…"

Finally, after taking another breath or two, my panic attack was gone and I was once again back to normal in a sense. This was amazing me, how this one was less violent and less haunting as the ones I've had before, especially in Nassau and in France. This one was way more minor, mild, and tolerable as I felt Oliver wrap his arm around my shoulder to help me sit up from my spot on the mat. I closed my eyes, taking in two deep breaths and feeling Oliver move my sweaty hair out of my eyes.

"Is she alright?" I heard Joe asked from the opening of the second room, sounding a bit concerned. I opened my eyes and looked dead ahead, not wanting to say anything as Oliver placed a gentle hand on my back, between my shoulder blades. I breathed once more, feeling his hand move with my breathing as he cleared his throat.

"Yeah, she's okay now," Oliver said to him calmly. I looked over at Oliver, watching as he was staring at me calmly and with concern. He too looked out of it from seeing me like this, but he wasn't full-on panicking. He was just drinking it in, which made me feel a bit more afraid. Past Oliver was Nicky and Joe, both of whom were watching the whole ordeal right in front of them. I knew they were more tolerable about these panic attacks than before, yet it still worried them. 

"You alright, sweetheart?" Oliver asked me as I was looking at him. I gulped, taking in a weathered breath and finally nodding my head. He sighed, kissing my head briefly and then giving me another look, "Wanna go outside and get some air?"

"Please," I said to him, seeing him instantly help me up with my shaky legs. I could hear Nicky moving over to the small kitchen sink, filling up the coffee mug with some water before he walked over to me and handed it to me. I smiled at him, still shaking slightly as he gave me a small smile.

"Thank you," I thanked Nicky, seeing him watch me carefully as Oliver was walking with me outside out of the hut. I felt a bit bad that Joe and Nicky saw Oliver trying to calm me, although in my opinion, he did an amazing job in the end. Once we were outside, It was dark and almost pitch back in the sky. The only sources of light were the lights on the paths and walkways from one hut to another, giving a small glow amongst the jungle trees and foliage.

"Here we go," Oliver said as we lowered me not the ground right next to the front door, the soft grass and most dirt underneath us as I was watching the jungle out in front of us, Oliver carefully placing a blanket around my shoulders, finding a spot next to me. We were quiet for a few long moments, my eyes never searching along the long lines of the massive trees and the rather large stars hanging in the sky. The animals of the nights were calling to each other, breaking the silence as Oliver gave me a weary look.

"Was it about—" He stopped abruptly, not knowing how to ask it properly. 

"The Wolf," I said back to him in a raw tone, seeing him watch me carefully as I gently placed my hand on my lower stomach, somehow feeling that sharp pain all over again. 

"I'm sorry, Ellie," He said to me, sounding so sincere about it, "It must be hard for you,"

"It's fine," I said to him instantly, though he was giving me a look that showed me that he wasn't convinced. I knew that it wasn't right to say it was fine when, in fact, it wasn't. I felt as though, under the trees in Thailand in the middle of the night, that I should tell him. I felt like I needed to tell him then since there was never going to be an ideal time.

"It's not," I said to him, sounding a bit lighter now as I was looking over at Oliver. He was watching me, clearly concerned with how he saw me go through a panic attack. I squeezed our hands together, taking in a long breath and decided it was now or never. 

"I wanna tell you what happened with me at that camp," I explained, seeing him shake his head at me since Gabe he felt that this was going to overwork me.

"You don't have to—"

"Sweetheart," I interrupted him, seeing him go quiet as I gave him a kind and almost sad stare at the same time, "I need to tell you, and I'm okay doing it,"

I knew this was going to be deep, deep and pretty personal that was always hard to talk about and to rehash over and over. But with Oliver, I felt safe talking about it with him, The judgment he had within himself was never pointed towards me, and I could tell how he was taking care of me at this moment that he wasn't going to shy away from what I would tell him

So I told him everything. 

* * *

Oliver, if anything, was nothing more than in pain with what I told him.

I didn't hold anything back with him in all the details. From the mission in the concentration camp, then taken under the scalp of Dr. Stieve for those three days. When it came to my torture, I didn't tell him every single thing, mostly because I didn't tell the others every single thing as either. I went on with how I was rescued by the others and had my breakdown in the middle of the field. It was almost neutral in my voice with how I spoke about it, then breaking down a bit when I told him how I left the others without even saying goodbye to them. 

Once I was done, I suddenly felt lighter. I _was_ lighter, almost like I was sighing a sense of relief of saying it out loud and venting it out in the open. I did do this with the others, but it was different with Oliver now. He wasn't there when I had my breakdown, nor when I abandoned the group and left them for so long. That's what made it different for me to express it with Oliver since it was like painting over a brand new canvas. 

Oliver, after a long moment, of sitting there in stunned silence, finally looked at me with such lovingness and sadness I thought I could hear my heartbreak. I never wanted to see Oliver look at me like this, almost mirroring the pain I was enduring. It made me wonder if I struck a nerve with him as we were sitting there side by side, the darkness of the night was slowly coming to light to show that the sun was about to rise very soon. I didn't realize we were out there for that long.

"Eleanor…" Oliver said to me with such sadness, having me inwardly cringe since I never wanted him to feel like this about me.

"It's fine, Oliver," I tried to explain, but he shook his head.

"It's far from fine," Oliver said in a short tone, having me go quiet now and watching him digest all of this within his mind. He looked away from me and out into the horizon that was slowly getting lighter by the hour. I knew he was going to react in a certain manner, but the way he was doing it in front of me now blew me away. It was like he felt my pain within himself, channeling my pain so that he could experience it. 

"You went through all of that….all of that nightmare," He was expressing it calmly and yet with a wavering tone as he was working it out in his brain. I nodded my head, keeping our hands tight together and rubbing his arm as he took in a shaky breath, "Who could ever do that to someone?"

"It's like I said before when I first met you," I replied in a murmur, "Monsters. But I'm doing a lot better now compared to how it was before when I was alone, Oliver. I know that being here with the others, with you, it'll make me better."

Oliver said nothing, but I saw it on his face. I saw how he was trying to hold it together and it wasn't working. I saw it in his face and in his eyes, how he was affected so badly in what happened to me. I carefully pulled myself close to him resting my head against his own and taking in a long breath to show him that I was there.

"I'm right here," I said to him calmly, seeing him slowly close his eyes and sigh as he was trying so hard not to either punch the wall behind us or the ground beneath us, "I'm alive and here with you,"

Oliver moved his had to finally plant a fierce kiss against my lips. I held it, feeling him cradle my jaw in his trembling hand, feeling that kiss all over me and within me. I sensed it in how he was holding it and refusing to be farther away from me. Finally, he pulled away and I felt him pressing my head against mine almost a bit too harshly.

"I want to take it back from you," he said in a harsh whisper, having me nod my head against his, "I want to so badly, you don't deserve this pain,"

"There's no more pain left in me from that," I hushed him calmly, "Not anymore. You took that from me when you came into my life, Oliver. I'm here now with you, and I'm not going anywhere without you,"

We spent the rest of the easily morning watching the sunrise, wrapped in each other within the blanket and drinking in the fact that Oliver knows everything now. He knows all that I went through and all that I felt in those dark times. But there were plenty of times of joy as well, and being with Oliver was one of those times for certain. I was ready to move on and get past those traumas and demons, and I knew I could do that with Oliver loving me and caring for me.

* * *

**Antananarivo, Madagascar**

"Hold still or I'll knick you," 

"Is that a threat?"

"A warning. Seriously, you need to stop,"

"Fine,"

Booker was sitting in a chair right in front of me as I was trimming his hair with some sheers that I swiped on our trip out here via cargo ship. We were staying in the Capital for two days before we were going to weave our way up through Africa to hit the Middle East and then get back to Europe. It was a cooler morning as I was giving the boys hair cutting sessions since all four of them were looked rather rough around the edges when it came to their hair and scraggly beards. Even Andy commented that they were all looking like knocked off pirates from tourists trap bars in Florida. 

Nile went off to get her hair done at the local salon and Andy went off to the market to get supplies of us making dinner that night. Nicky, Joe, and Oliver were all talking together and looking over some of the maps that we grabbed from the docking bay when we arrived, hunched over the small table of the bungalow we were staying at.

"When was the last time you had this length of hair anyways?" I asked Booker as I was measuring out a good length before I was cutting his hair.

"I think…back in 1969 when we were checking out the San Francisco scene," Booker answered, having me giggle as he went on with the story, "It was a fluke that we were there during that time. I saw plenty of things that were engrained in my brain for the longest time….and not in the best way,"

"I'm so sure," I commented as I was working on his sides now, "And now, looking back aren't you glad you were there."

"Of course," Booker said in a shrug, "At the time it was a bit much. Even Nicky and Joe were taken aback from what we saw out in the open, but I think we were all glad that we were there," We were quiet again as I heard someone cackling from the kitchen table. Booker and I looked over, seeing the three men laughing at a joke, maybe from Joe. I was glad that the energy that was there was good and light, and I knew it would be since the three of them were enjoying their time together while we were traveling.

"I told Oliver everything," I explained to Booker, moving to get the back of his head, seeing him stay still as I was continuing my work on his hair. He didn't expect to hear that from me, let alone in that moment while I was cutting his hair and we were in Madagascar, far away from Thailand.

"When you say everything, you mean.." Booker tried to find the right words as he was sounding unsure himself.

"Everything," I answered.

"How did he take it?" Booker questioned me as I grabbed a small towel on the side at the table to wipe off the extra hair on his neck and shirt.

"Well, for one he was hurt from what happened," I explained as I was cleaning him off carefully, "A bit sore about it all, and it made me feel a bit bad that I told him, but I was also glad I did tell him. I don't want to hold secrets from him, ever,"

"You thought Oliver wouldn't take it?" Booker asked, sounding more curious than anything.

"It's not that I thought he wouldn't take it," I explained, though now I was sounding a bit shaky about it since I was rethinking that moment with Oliver outside the hut and confessing to him all that I went through, "I was just more afraid of what he would think of me,"

"That he would judge you?" Booker asked, almost skeptically, "That doesn't sound like him, Eleanor. He doesn't have a judgmental bone in his body,"

"I know that, Booker," I said in a lower tone, finishing with the towel and throwing it on the table, "It was still a fear of mine though," I was about to walk away when I had my hands on his shoulders when Booker reached behind me and grasped my hand in his own, having me stay still as Booker was keeping me in one spot.

"He would never judge you, Eleanor. He loves you too much, and that was brave that you told him everything when he didn't see it with his own eyes," Booker explained in a serious tone, still looking forward and I wasn't able to see his face, "I know it must have been hard for you, but I'm proud of you for telling him and letting him in,"

"I'm not one to be vulnerable with this," I voiced to him.

"Neither was I, and it almost got all of you killed, and me as well," Booker replied without a hitch. I was frozen then, seeing how calm he was when he told me that. Booker has come so far from where he was when we found him in Denver, battered and broken from the inside out. I squeezed our hands together tightly, already wanting to erase that pain and uncertainty that Booker was still harboring and trying to get past.

I leaned forwards a bit, hugging him from behind and wrapping my arm around his front. Booker rubbed my arm that was against his chest soothingly with his fingers as we were embracing like this. 

"Let's both move on from it," I said with Booker as we were still hugging, Booker breaking out into a chuckle, "Okay,"

"Sounds good to me," Booker replied as he tapped my arm, bringing up my hand to kiss the back of it before we untangled from each other and he got up from the chair. He then turned on his foot to stare at me, pointing to my hair.

"How do I look now?" He asked, having me grin and give him a look over up and down. Sometimes when I looked at Booker, I would think back to when I found him on the ground in that lab in Denver, sores all over his body and he looked so thin it was borderline death. I thought about how he was so willing to let that happen to him that guilt still harboring him after all this time and he was still trying to make things right when we didn't see it. But now, seeing a new tint of life along his skin, the wrinkles and lines of sadness were no longer in existence on his face, now it was merely just aging and time that was there. To me, he looked brilliant and filled with life, for the first time in 200 years.

"You look good as new," I said to him in a kind manner, seeing him cock a smile at me as he gave me one wink and then walked over to the boys with a pep in his step. I then rolled my shoulders, leaning back a bit on the chair before I called out to Nicky in the room.

"Nicky! It's your turn for a cut!"


	36. Epilogue Part One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NEWS:
> 
> I was attempting to write out the rest of the Epilogue but it got WAY TOO LONG! So I'm making this chapter Part One and the next one will be the final Chapter! I want to make sure I have the proper closure for all of our characters and end this on a high note!
> 
> Once again, thanks for the comment and kudos, please enjoy! :)

**6 Months since Denver**

**Manosque, France**

Oliver had his first dose of reality when he received a phone call from Copley.

His father passed away in his sleep, and since his health was slowly declining, it wasn't as huge of a shock.Copley was still watching his family and making sure they were safe from the mafia, but But then again, he wasn't ready for it when we got the call from our home back in France.It was early in the morning, the house phone was going off as Oliver and I slept in that morning after another round of training protocol with Andy.Although the sun was shining to bring in a new day, I knew it was going to be dreadful when Andy handed Oliver the phone.

I saw it all over his face.His father died.

"I know what you want to do, Oliver," Andy said to him calmly as the both of them were sitting at the small kitchen table, facing each other as Oliver looked utterly lost.He was staring out the window, lost in his mind, and showing no sign of warmth as Andy was staying calm with him as I walked out of the kitchen to have the both of them talk.I wanted to give both of them some space, but it lead me to hover in the same hallway I hovered in when I heard Joe, Nicky and Booker interrogate Oliver about his feelings for me.Back then, it was exciting, but now, it was mourning.As much as I wanted to be in there with Oliver and protect him, he had to talk to Andy one on one. 

"But it's too much of a risk if you go to the funeral," Andy explained, having me stay with my back against the wall and feeling terrible for Oliver being in there with Andy alone.I heard Booker coming down the hallway, his hands in his jacket pockets as he was watching me eavesdrop on the conversation.

"Should I scold Nile in teaching you now to eavesdrop now or later?"Booker asked, trying to be somewhat amusing just to lighten the mood as he was seeing me against the wall.I gave him a weary look, seeing him sigh and give me a loving stare, "How's it going in there?"

"He's holding it together," I admitted to him, seeing him still watch me as Andy and Oliver were still talking together.

"You've been dead for about 6 months," Andy explained to Oliver some more, now Booker and I were listening in from our spot in the hallway, "The last thing I want you to do to is to get exposed—"

"I know, Andy," Oliver said, his voice sounded so far away and fragile.I instinctively clutched my hands together, trying not to burst in the room and at least hug Oliver to give him some sense of comfort.Booker was watching me as he too was standing still, maybe he was trying to think about what to do to help with the situation.

"Oliver," Andy said, her voice was remaining so calm and level as she should as the leader of our group, "I can't tell you that I know how to feel, because I don't.It's been a very long time…way too long..since I lost someone close to me like this.However, I want to say that I do have some empathy towards what you're going through right now since I know you were close to your father.But it's still too risky for you to go out there,"

I heard Oliver take in a breath, and it sounded like a wounded breath.It made me feel worse as Booker than grabbed my arm.I looked at him now in confusion, seeing how something in his eyes went big.It was like he thought of something.

"Hang on a minute love," Booker said to me in reassurance, and I was about to ask what he was talking about when he moved past me and into the kitchen.I heard him clear his throat, getting the attention.

"If I could intervene," Booker said in the room, "First I want to say my condolences to you, Oliver."

"Thanks, Booker," Oliver mumbled a bit as I slowly was inching towards the opening in hopes to hear more.

"Secondly, I think we can make this a bit more…bearable," Booker explained, having the room go quiet for a moment.

"What are you talking about, Booker?" Andy asked.

"Well, give that it has been several months since Oliver has become an immortal like us, and it is true that him being anywhere near the funeral would be catastrophic," Booker informed both Oliver and Andy, "I had to go through the same thing with my boys and my wife when they passed…so I do have almost an insight to how this is both a tender and mourning moment.Andy, do you remember what I did when my youngest died?"

I was confused, trying to think back as well.It was a sticky situation then, Booker was at that time Sebastian and his youngest was in an insane asylum.He suffered in the last moments of his life, begging for his father to show him how to live forever.When he didn't get what he wanted, he ultimately cast his father out of his life.it was a bad blow for Booker, almost the tipping point into his self-hatred and alcoholism.But what did he do then?

"I barely remember," Andy admitted. 

"I went to his funeral myself," Booker said to Andy, my eyes going a bit big, "I never told you or the others that I went, but I had to go on my own.Seeing a member of your family die at the hands of time and mortality is the worst, and it's nothing against you or the boys, or even Eleanor for that matter since it's been too long for her too, but I can vouch for the pain Oliver is feeling,"

"I didn't know you went, Booker," Andy said, almost in shock.

"I needed to see it to maybe let it be official in my mind," Booker commented, "It's going to have to be the same for Oliver here.I went, but I looked from afar.Merely in the background, where no one was going to look at me and notice me."

"You went to your sons' funeral while being stealth?" Andy asked, almost not believing him.

"Yes, and I didn't tell any of you then since it was mostly for me," Booker colluded, taking in a breath and then shifted a bit on the hardwood floor, "What I am saying, is that we can get Oliver to the funeral and make sure he stays out of sight.We at least owe him to say goodbye to his father,"

Another moment or two were was nothing heard, having me feel a bit on edge now as Andy then cleared her throat.

"Oliver, can I talked with Booker alone, please?" Andy asked Oliver, hearing him get up from his chair quietly and walk out of the kitchen.As soon as I saw him walk into the hallway, he noticed I was there and I gave him a loving look.He still looked out of it, looking at me with broken on his face.

"Hey," he said in a stammer, not knowing what else to say to me as I reached out to grab his arm carefully with my hand.

"Let's go sit down in the living room and take a breath," I said to him, seeing him nod his head as we laced our fingers and walked into the living room.It was quiet in the room, the warmth of the morning sun was coming through the windows and drive out the chill from the night as I walked with Oliver, the both of us sitting on the loveseat.I made sure he sat down first and was comfortable on the seat, seeing him look lost himself while I landed next to him.

"It's just you and me now," I reminded him as I was rubbing his back with my fingers, "You can take a breath,"

"I don't know if I want to," Oliver admitted, almost stuttering in his words as he was clearly trying to hold it together in front of me.I didn't want him to hurt himself all the more when I knew he was hurting.He was the one who would help me through panic attacks at me, rubbing my back when I woke up gasping me and would help me breathe through it.His comfort made my pain that much better.But now it was my turn.

"If you need to let go, Oliver, you can," I reminded him calmly and lovingly as he was clutching my hand in a death grip. I was seeing how it was trying so hard, but it felt like it just took a few long breaths for him to finally cave him and close his eyes.Tears were in a free-fall, and I moved to wrap my arm around him to pull him against me and let him weep in my arms. 

My heart ached for him.

Running my fingers through his hair with one hand and the other bracketing him against me, I was letting him ride out the tears that now were falling like a faucet. He needed to cry and grieve, and it makes me remember those first several years on my own with no one to hold me when my own family passed away.But it was so long ago, and Oliver was now the one who needed comfort.

"Here, lay down my love," I said to him against his head as I got the shot of us maneuvered to be on our side on the loveseat, Oliver still crying and clutching onto me like a lifeline.I was still holding him and keeping him close to let him know I was there and not leaving him to grieve on his own. 

It took some time for Oliver to calm himself down, my back against the loveseat backrest, and Oliver curling into me. I was grateful that it was just the both of us there in the living room, no one was going to find us there as Oliver was just getting everything out of his system.We both were in the stage of our relationship together that resembled that we were one together. 

"I should have been there," Oliver said into my shirt as he was no longer sobbing but now was just stuttering through his words.I was still rubbing his back and letting his head rest against my collarbone as he was calming down, slowly but surely.

"I know, Oli," I said to him soothingly as my fingers were going back and forth along his scalp.

"It just...hurts that I can't be there," He muttered in an agonizing tone.I pressed a kiss against his head near his eyes that were wet.he then pulled away slightly and watched his eyes looking at me, "I know that I can't see him…or any of my family now because of what I am…but it still hurts.My poor mother, she just lost me and now my dad."

"I understand," I reassured him lovingly as I moved his tears away delicately, "This is no easy life, especially when you know the world keeps going and you're at a standstill.You've been so strong all this time, and now you're vulnerable when you have every right to be.Maybe if it helps to know that your father will be at peace now, no longer in pain,"

Oliver said nothing, having me think that I said the wrong thing to him.Yet he nodded his head slowly, showing that he was understanding it.I could see he was slowly wiped out with all of this happening to him, and he was going languid against my hold on him.

"Rest your eyes for a bit, sweetheart," I urged him as I felt him relaxing more in my hold and his head was going completely still against my chest, his arms around my waist his breathing was going a bit slower.

"I don't want to keep you—" Oliver was about to say, but I shook my head.

"Hush," I cooed him quietly, "I'm not going anywhere, Oli.Just rest, that's all you can do now,"

After a few minutes, I felt him go lax in my arms as he fell asleep, no more tears and no more struggle within him.I was comfortable enough to rest my head against the pillows of the loveseat and having Oliver's body pressed against me from the top.All I could think about was how to make Oliver feel better, how to take this pain he was feeling, and make it go away. 

I finally fell asleep, dreaming of taking Oliver back to Nassau and away from here.

* * *

"Eleanor….Eleanor,"

I woke up quietly, feeling a hand on my arm as I was blinking awake and having my eyes readjust to the light in the room.My arms instinctively went around Oliver in case it was some kind of attack, an old habit of me being on guard.Yet, Oliver was sleeping still, his head against my chest like a pillow and his arms stayed around me.I quickly looked to see how he was doing, no sign of discomfort on his sleeping face, his face was turned into the loveseat and not out in the open.

I could tell we might have slept or an hour or two, from how it was now nearly noon, and the smell of something frying in the kitchen was filling the room. I looked up to see it was both Booker and Andy, kneeling in front of the couch and watching both Oliver and me.

" _Comment va-t-il_?" Booker asked in a hushed tone, looking at Oliver's sleeping form with a hint of worry. 

" _D'accord, pour l-instant_ ," I replied in a sigh, seeing Oliver's head rise and fall with my breath I took.I looked at both of them, seeing how they both were watching how Oliver and I were wrapped in each other on the loveseat.Booker then quietly nudged Andy in her side as she then spoke once more.

"We both spoke it over, and I think we have a plan," Andy said to me with her voice low. I looked at her in confusion.

"What do you mean a plan?" I asked, not following.Booker smiled at me.

"We're taking him to the funeral.All of us."

* * *

**London, England**

**2 Days Later**

On the day of his father's funeral, it was raining.

All seven of us stood on a small hill overlooking the cemetery, dressed in black and somewhat hidden behind the trees along the hill as we were watching the funeral unfold in front of us. We were all quiet, not able to hear anything since we were too far away for any of Oliver's family members to see. 

Oliver had on a beanie and sunglasses, like the rest of us in our disguises and hidden under black umbrellas as he was watching quietly.He was latched onto my hand in a tight grip.During this point, we saw the Reverend the funeral opening his bible in his hands and was reading out of the book.

"2 Corinthians," Nicky said from his spot next to Joe as they too were holding hands together, Oliver looking over at him briefly.

"Sorry?" he asked, he sounded a bit flushed as Nicky looked at Oliver with a soft smile.

"He's reading from 2 Corinthians," Nicky explained to him, "It's a beautiful book and has lovely passages about being one with the Lord,"Nicky with his sniper trained eyes could see so far away without straining himself. 

"Oh," Oliver said in a sigh, looking back ahead. I could see where he was looking, and I leaned a bit towards him.Throughout this whole time he was quiet and solemn, not showing any emotions as the service was going rough its motions.Up until now, I felt him sigh in sadness as I saw who his eyes were zoning in on.

His mother.

"Her name is Adaline," he said softly to me, though I knew the others could hear they stayed quiet, "My dad was the only person she was ever with, they met back in school when they were kids.She's one of the strongest women I've ever known."

"She looks strong," I said to him, rubbing his arm and clutching his arm with my spare hand.We were seeing how the casket was slowly being lowered into the ground, Oliver was still clutching my hand and watching in silence.I could hear Nicky say a prayer quietly for us to hear and to bless Oliver's father, having me look past Oliver and see how the others were reacting. 

Andy's face was stone cold with no emotions, but I knew her being there for Oliver was enough.She was watching with her intense eyes, hands folded in front of her.Booker looked more solemn on his face, sadness was there but he was calm through it.Nile was just as emotional, tears were down her face as she was standing next to Booker and Joe.Booker was holding her hand quietly as her head went to rest on his shoulder.Nicky and Joe had hands around each other's waist the entire time, both of them looking calm and yet emotional throughout the whole thing.

I looked back at Oliver, seeing him watch the casket go into the ground all the way and was out of sight.I could see at least one tears escape under his glasses as the funeral was coming to an end. I leaned over to plant a kiss against his cheek to show him I was next to him.

"Copley said he'll watch over your mother," I reminded him, "She's in good hands,"

"And we'll be there for her too," Nile said to him in her voice sounding a bit emotional.The others were silent, but they nodded in agreement.I could tell we were all going to lean on Oliver, the newest one in our family as he was watching his mortal family go on with their lives.We were all there before, and although the times have changed, heartache never did.Loss never did, and neither did letting go.

Death will always be behind us, whether we wanted it or not.

* * *

**3 Years Since Denver**

**Manosque, France**

The phone was ringing at the end table, having me stay asleep as I felt movement from the other side of the bed, snuggling in a bit into the bed as a small grumble was heard.

"Hello?Oh, _Bounjor Booker_! _Comment allez-vous_?"

I grinned into the pillow as I heard the accent behind me. His French was beyond good now, almost as fluent as mine.I finally rolled over to lay out on my back to have Oliver some into my view.He was sitting up in the bed, scratching his beard that was coming in and grinned from ear to ear.

We were back on board with the mercenary life, Oliver fitting right in with the lifestyle and recon jobs.We started small with our jobs: retrieving stolen artifacts from museums and halting drug rings.Copley made sure there were space been jobs, getting Nile and Oliver on the routine when it came to our recons and how we performed. 

At one time at the beginning of summer, we were doing recon out in Greece in hopes to stop a human trafficking ring that involved children.It was a pretty risky job to do, but of course, we were successful.The organization that we were going to take down was hidden out in the hills outside the small town we were staying in. The night before we were going to go through with the job, we met up at a local bar to get some Intel on some of the men who were having drinks together.Booker, myself, and Andy were all together and gathering information from overhearing the conversation the three men were having together. We gathered enough and were about to leave when Booker said he wanted to get some another drink.

Of course, Andy and I weren't thinking too much about it since Booker implored so much with his drinking.He would have a drink every once in a while, in comparison to how he would have a drink every day.Andy and watched him go over to the crowded bar, and for a moment or two, I didn't think much about it.But Andy was the one who caught it, her face was looking rather shocked and amused.I was focused as she was watching Booker talking to someone on the other side of the bar.

"What?" I asked, seeing Andy motion with her eyes.I looked a bit harder, now seeing what Andy was seeing.Next to Book was a beautiful woman, who was grinning and talking to him in such a casual manner it was almost borderline flirtatious.

She was very beautiful, an hourglass frame about her body and honey-colored hair that was in wavy curls around her heart-shaped face.Her skin was slightly olive-toned, and her eyes were a beautiful brown.She was wearing a very nice cocktail dress, not too revealing but it was hugging her curves as she was laughing with Booker. 

Booker was smiling and beaming, laughing as well with her.It was the first time I ever saw him act like this around a woman.He then was telling her something in her ear and I saw her slip something into his hand before he waved goodbye and walked over to the both of us.He was light in his step as he then saw both of us giving him coy looks.He just sighed.

"She's nice," he said, leaving it at that.

Come to find out about half a year after the job in Greece, Booker and the mystery women were connecting and going on small dates.Her name was Evangeline, a beautiful young woman who was half French and half Greek, staying in Greece for a couple of years before she would go back to France permanently to be closer to family.She was divorced, getting out of a nasty relationship and wasn't wanting to look for love again.It was such a sad thing to see someone as kind and beautiful as Evangeline to be heartbroken.

Thank God for Booker.

Booker and Evangeline grew close together, and of course, we were all for it.Sure at first it was a bit uneasy since we didn't want her to know about us.Booker instantly told us he wasn't going to mention us with her since he too was a bit nervous getting into a relationship.He hasn't been one since his wife, and it was nerve-racking for him.It was like he was a teenager all over again.

But as soon as they got together, it was beautiful.

She brought out the best in Booker, bringing him some joy and love that we all knew that we could never give him.We were introduced as family friends one afternoon when Booker invited us to a group dinner, Evangeline instantly was loved by all of us.Booker was mortal now, he was more than willing to have a new relationship to indulge in when we weren't during recon or any jobs somewhere.According to Evangeline, Booker was a gun for hie, which wasn't a true lie. 

Just a partial lie.

Booker was prepared to handle the Immortality situation as the years were going to roll by, at least when it came to us staying the same and Booker growing old with Evangeline.He was ready to handle it for the sake of keeping us safe and to keep Evangeline in his life.

Of course, he kept his secret life away from her, and he was more than willing to go to lengths to make sure Evangeline wasn't going to get hurt by us or what we did.Booker was in love with her, we all loved her and wanted to protect her as well because we were seeing how she was bringing pure happiness to Booker.Booker and Evangeline got themselves a small cottage on the coast of Greece to settle down together, Booker already telling me plenty of times that he felt the love from her and wanted to grow old with her in his mortal life.

"Really?" Oliver asked, looking a bit shocked as he was talking on the phone.I looked a there in confusion and wonder as he nodded his head with whatever was being said on the other end, "Oh, alright.What about Andy and Nile?And the boys?Okay….we'll make it over.Thanks, brother."

Oliver hung up the phone and looked over at me, having me sit up and push my hair from my eyes.

"Is he okay?" I asked.

"He's fine, beyond fine," Oliver explained with a smirk on his lips, "He wants to tell us all something and he wants to do it in person.So…he wants us to go to Greece to the house and all meet up,"

"What about Evangeline?" I questioned, "We haven't seen either of them in a few months since our last job,"

"She'll be there, it's not a meeting.She's part of the explanation as well." Oliver explained, having me then give him a smile

"I wonder what it is," I said to him as Oliver placed the phone back on the bed and laid back down on the bed.

"Don't know," He said in a pondering tone, "I know that they're gonna get married soon. Didn't he plan on proposing to her during Christmas?"

"That was the plan," I explained as I rolled over to lay out on my stomach next to him and propped my head up with my elbow holding me up, "I do like them together though.She keeps him in place,"

"They're lovely together aren't they?" Oliver asked in agreement, a grin on his lips.I had to admire him, seeing that he was his usual self in the morning in comparison to how I was.I was more prone to being grumpy, but Oliver would still kiss me in the morning just to make me smile. Being with for 3 years now, going on four very soon, it made me think of my Immortality future with Oliver and how I wanted it to be.

I didn't know about Oliver and what he thought of marriage, but I did think about it from time to time.Of course, it felt like we were already endgame together, declaring our love for one another and not be ashamed of it.But marriage?I never gad to give it much thought until now.Was it worth it since we could live forever? 

* * *

_"I think it is," Nicky explained to me as we were sitting together at a bar after a mission in Spain.We were laying low for the night after we took out a drug cartel.It was a bit rough, to say the least, which left with me blowing out my kneecap from a gunshot and Joe almost looking a part of his skull from retaliation fire.I've dealt this these kinds of missions before, I've handled my life being on the line before.But Oliver seeing me on the floor with a busted knee made me want to put things into perspective for us. Once we made it out of the war zone and all we catch a breath, I pulled Nicky aside to talk to him in a deserted bar since it was early in the night and my head was buzzing._

_"You if two love each other, which I know you do, then you should get married," Nicky explained to me as we were sitting at our small table, "What's stopping you?"_

_"I don't know," I hummed, drinking a beer as I was thinking about it deeply, "This is the first time I've ever thought it since I'm an immortal.I never had to think about it before I died, I was fighting in battles instead of being courted by other poor boys in my village,"_

_Nicky chuckled as he took a drink from his beer as well, having me look over at him._

_"Remind me, when did you and Joe marry the first time?" I asked him, seeing him think for a small moment before he grinned, a lovable grin was plastered on his face now._

_"In Rome, 1632," He recited it like it was ingrained in his memory already, "We found that one Father of the Church who was willing to wed us in the night.Father Giuseppe.He was the only one to do it at that time,"_

_"He was a kind man," I said in agreement, "Although he wouldn't let you both get married in the actual Church.I know it broke your heart,"_

_"It was a beautiful church," Nicky commented, "It saddened me that we couldn't be married inside those walls.But we made do within the woods right along those hills,"_

_I hummed, remembering that day in my head.Both Joe and Nicky, being Nicolo and Joseph at the time, were married within the olive trees right outside Rome.The Father of the church, a young man who was more than willing to marry them in secret, said the words so eloquently and all I could do was watch as a witness.The perfect day for them as they kissed under the trees.Although it was scandalous and almost dangerous, Nicky and Joe could have been murdered for being married, it was worth all of it._

_"Do you think Oliver wants to get married?" Nicky asked me, snapping me out of that memory._

_"He's never mentioned it," I admitted, seeing Nicky watch me in interest, "But then again we were always fine being together.We bicker, but we don't go to bed without talking about it.He's the closest thing to a best friend that I do have, apart from you and Joe.I know we love each other, that we would do anything for each other, and that we can't live without each other—"_

_I stopped mid-sentence, realizing hitting me hard in the face.It was like I was answering my answer then, drinking a beer with one of my oldest friends in a dingy bar in Spain.I grinned, slightly shocked but not entirely as I finally looked over at Nicky and I saw him grinning at me.He reached over with his bottle, clicking the glass with my bottle and then taking a long drink without saying another word.I had to grin from how I was acting so weird about this and now it was just sitting right in front of me._

_"Well that answers that question," I said in a mutter before I took a long drink from my beer._

* * *

"Well, they might be lovely," I said to Oliver as I leaned over to trace a kiss on his lips, "But I think we're quite the couple."

Oliver chuckled as wrapped his arms around me before pulling me into a long sweet kiss.All I could think in that moment of reuniting with the others, finding that sense of family together with them and being happy with all of them.As if right there at that moment, I was thinking of Oliver and how much I loved him.

3 years felt like nothing to the Immortal life we were going to have together.

* * *

**Santorini, Greece**

Booker and Evangeline's little cottage was picturesque to their new life together.It was stonewall white with the deep blue front door, open windows that peering out into the sea, and flowers in all the window beds.Booker found it for them as they were talking about moving in and living together.He used the Swiss bank money that he still had access to, buying the cottage and surprising Evangeline with the home.She was beyond excited.

We found a house closely for the rest of us to shack up in, though Booker and Evangeline roped Nile into having her stay with them in the spare bedroom.Nile wasn't going to say no to Evangeline, who would?She was far too pretty and sweet to us, which could lead to some trouble for Booker in the end. Booker on the other hand didn't care about it, he was in love and swooned by her.

Nicky and Joe were coming from Malta, having their own getaway after our last mission in Poland months prior and retrieving information that could start up a civil uproar.They both wanted to have this own time away from the missions, and Malta was their haven.The three of us might have had Nassau, which was now the fours of us because of Oliver, but Joe and Nicky had Malta on their own. 

Andy took Nile with her for some more training and duo recon missions down in South America.Andy liked being on her own and being able to pull off handling her own recon missions.Only for a second.Andy knew very well that her mortality was going to hinder what kind of missions we were going to do for now on, and that meant there her days in our leader in the mercenary sense were number.That's why she brought Nile with her not just to finish training her, but to keep her accountable.She had maybe three or four more jobs before she could have to call it quits.The same was said with Booker, and we would have to go from 7 to 5.

"There you two are!" Oliver and I made our way down the steps the lead to the small house.We both were grinning from ear to ear as Booker was walking out of his cottage, wearing light clothing and looking as refreshed as ever.Both Oliver and I were amazed at how Booker looked like a completely new person, all because he met a wonderful woman at a bar and was letting his heart be loved again.Booker hopped up the few steps to meet us in the middle, hugging the both of us and chuckled as we almost toppled over.

"You're looking good these days!" Oliver said in a happy tune as we pulled away from him and eyes him up and down.He was tan from being in the sun daily, and it wasn't going away.The true sign of his mortality.Secondly, we saw the highlights in his dirty blond hair coming through, also thanks to the sun and being outside constantly.I brought me joy in seeing how far Booker had come, both physically and mentally.

"Look at you!" I said in a grin as Booker was grinning at me with his hands on his hips, "You look like a new man!"

"Thank you, Eleanor," he said in a sigh on his smile, "Please, come inside!I have some food out to eat while we wait for the others and Evvie,"Booker's perfume for Evangeline had to have been the most adorable name he'd ever use with her. 

"Where's Evangeline?" Oliver asked while we followed him down the steps of the walkway over to his cottage.

"She's going to be running late at work and won't be home until probably after dinner.Her boss wants her to help out with the shipment of art coming in at the gallery," Booker explained as he opened the door for us to go in.The cottage was nice and tiny inside, the smell of Moussaka being cooked in the oven, Sangria already chilled in a glass pitcher on a tray out in the living room, and what looked to be a wrapped dish with something underneath near the stove in their kitchen.The windows and back doors were wide open with a very tiny white porch and a cafe table set up to the side with an umbrella over the table.

"Does she like working at the gallery?" I asked him curiously as Booker poured two glasses of Sangria, handing one to Oliver and then to me as we all sat in the living room together.

"She loves it," Booker explained, sounding proud as he leaned back in the chair he was sitting in, "I don't think she's going to want to leave there anytime soon.In fact, she just got a promotion there and a hefty pay raise.We're thinking of maybe going back to England in the country for a bit on vacation to celebrate,"

"Good for you two," Oliver said in a smile as I took a drink from my glass, "Are you going to go soon?"

Booker paused, almost faltering a bit before he was going to answer.I caught it, seeing that small flicker that was behind his eyes as he cleared his throat.

"Not quite," he replied, shifting a bit in his seat, "We…actually had a small hiccup in going, we're gonna wait a bit before we go,"

"Did something happen?" I asked him, sounding a bit concerned.Booker looked from Oliver over to me, seeing that I was trying to figure him out from where I was sitting.But, of course, it was interrupted when we heard a knock at the door.Booker shot up from the couch and walked over, opening the door and halting that small tension that was there hanging in the room.I heard the voices of the rest of the group pouring into the house.I gave Oliver a quick look, seeing him almost have the same feeling too.Whatever Booker had to tell us, it was going to be something big.

Now we had to wait.

* * *

We were all sitting together around the kitchen table, finishing off some of the meal that Booker made of us as the sun was already down, bringing the high moon over the clear sky and the water as Booker was walking over with his bundled dessert that he hid from all of us.He placed it in the middle of the table, mostly in front of Andy.We were all watching as he looked at Andy with pride.

"I looked up this recipe and made this myself for you," he said to her as he finally took off the cover.We all looked to see what it was, breaking out into cheers and grins as Andy was smiling so widely I could count all of her teeth.

"Baklava!" Joe said in glee as Andy was now peering up at Booker and looking like a mother who was proud of her son.She grabbed his arm to yank him down and planted a big kiss on his cheek.

"Thank you," She said to him in a breath as we were all seeing his pile of Baklava.There had to have been at least 9 pieces there on the plate, looking pristine and cooked perfectly. 

"I think Andy needs to take the first bite," I said in a joking tone, the others were grinning in agreement as Booker cleared his throat.

"Actually," Booker said, all of us going quiet and looking over at him while he was wiping the sweat off his palms, "I wanted to break out the Baklava to talk to all of you before Evangeline comeshome,"

"We're all ears," Andy said to him in a shrug.All of us were seeing something there in his stance, not fear, but the excitement in a way and worry.

"Did something happen to her, Booker?" Joe asked with his arm perched behind Nicky's chair.Booker shook his head, clearing his throat. 

"Evvie and I are planning on being together for the long haul," Booker started to explain, standing behind his chair and gripping the back of it a bit too tightly, "We both are a bit too old to have this be a temporary relationship.She's divorced, not wanting to get married again unless we stay married.I'm on board with that myself.We were talking about taking a few steps that could make our relationship official.Now, I wanted to talk to you all since you're family, you've helped me get better from where I was years ago, and I owe my life to all of you,"

"Booker…" Andy trailed off, placing her hand on Booker's wrist.

"With that being said, I want to be honest …point-blank…if you all will support the both of us in whatever we do," Booker said to us.We were all beyond confused as to why he would say this to us and ask us for support from him.At this point, we were going to support him no matter what.He was trying to live out the rest of his life with happiness, and if that meant Evangeline being part of that, then we were right behind him.

"We're always going to support you both, Booker," Nicky said to him with kindness, though he too looked a bit confused as to what was going on, "We adore Evangeline very much."

"Yeah, you're scaring me a little bit how you're acting," Nile said to him with a raised eyebrow from her spot next to Andy.Booker shifted on his feet, thinking of what he was going to say. 

"We know you two are already going to get married very soon," Oliver commented lightly, "Which we are all for if I do recall,"

"We are," Andy corrected him, "So whatever you're going to tell us about you and Evangeline, it'll be fine with us."

The front door was being pushed open, all of us looked over to see it was none other than Evangeline herself.She had a massive bag in front of her, looking a bit flustered as Booker immediately moved away from us and rushed over to her.She was wearing a gorgeous plum dress with flats and a gray cardigan, her hair long and down her face.Once Evangeline saw us, she brought out in a grin.

"Oh, I'm so sorry for being late!I tried to get out of work sooner but my boss won't let me!He's a tyrant sometimes, that man!I do hope Booker did feel you well," She said to us, her thick French accent was in the air as we all were about to get up from the table to go greet her.Booker wrapped his arms around her and gave her a sweet kiss, then whispering in her ear something low as he grabbed the bag in front of her.She giggled and gave him another kiss as the bag moved away from her body and showed her entire front of us.

She had a slightly swollen belly.

We all were frozen and looked at Evangeline, seeing the clear evidence of what Booker wanted to talk about.I was shocked, and I knew the others were too as Booker placed the bag on the counter before he looked over at us.It was an award moment of silence, Booker and Evangeline were seeing how we were reacting to what we were witnessing. 

This was the first time that something like this ever happened to us.We knew in the past, when we were all Immortals, that children weren't going to be in our lives.it was dangerous, it was too emotional, and it wouldn't have worked out in the end.However, this was different. Booker was a Mortal now, he was with someone whom he moved and cared for, and this was part of his journey into living his best life.

"Oh God…." Evangeline said, sounding a bit hurt as we were all quiet and not saying anything.I could see how she wanted to retreat within herself, "I'm so sorry that you found out this way!"

"It's okay!" Andy said in a light tone, all of us looking over at her as she shot up from her chair and walking over to Evangeline, showing her a big smile and placing her hands on her arms.Evangeline looked petrified in how Andy was so close to her.She pulled her then into a gentle hug, almost breaking the tension that was in the room and bringing things down to a slow simmer now.Booker looked beyond relieved.I had to give a quick look around at the others and how they were reacting. They were all shocked, different looks of shock from each of their faces.But they weren't mad about it, in all actuality they seemed happy about the news.

"It's just a major surprise is all," Andy said to her, showing her a smile.I got up from the table as well, walking over to give her my own hug.She seemed a pinch more relieved to hug me, and I wouldn't blame her.Andy was a bit more intimidating to deal with when it came to emotions.I gave her a loving squeeze before I moved away from her and then made a quick move to Booker to hug him as well.The others were coming over to give hugs while I squeezed Booker a bit tighter.I could hear Joe cheering in happiness as he gently hugged Evangeline and pressed a kiss against his head. 

"I'm so happy for both of you!" I said to him, feeling him chuckle against my hug.

"Thanks, Eleanor," He said wholeheartedly, looking down at me with a beamed grin.I could tell be was beyond excited about this and this new phase in his mortal life.I knew he had heartbreak when it came to losing his children so long ago, and that itch of fatherhood was still under his skin.So hearing that he was going to be a father again made me happy all the more because of how he was beaming so bright like the sun, and his child wasn't even born yet.

"This is wonderful news, you guys!" Nile said in a happy tone as she was going to come over and congratulate them.The rest of the room was lighter, it meant more like a celebration than a blow to the gut.That tiny tension that was hanging in the balance was no longer present as we broke out the Baklava and we all sat around together in the living room.Nile was flooding her with questions about her pregnancy and how she was doing, Evangeline answering each of them with a big gin and excitement. 

As the night was winding down and we were about to head out to our homes, I had a lingering thought in the back of my mind what could have been for me if things were different.My face was still warm and smiling throughout the rest of the night because I didn't want to show it in front of the group, let alone Booker and Evangeline.This was their moment.

I had no jealous bone in my body, but somehow this was bothering me.Why was it?I never had ill feelings against Evangeline, not once, but now this was making me feel worse because of how she had something that I didn't. 

It was painful.


	37. Epilogue Part Two

"I saw it on your face when we at the cottage," Oliver whispered next to me as I was sighing and closing my eyes in defeat while we both were in bed together.We went home after being at Booker's home, receiving the news of Booker and Evangeline having a baby and being beyond happy.Yet there was a small cloud that was hanging over me, and although I tried not to notice it, it was still present with me.That cloud of knowing something that I couldn't have ever in my life.It made me feel guilty and selfish to think like that. 

"I didn't want to show it.It wasn't my place," I reasoned, but Oliver was scooting a bit closer to me in the bed and showing me his presence.Of course, he would be gentle with me with this kind of conversation, and I knew it was going to delicate coming from me.

"I know you didn't," He said as he wrapped his arm around me and looked at me lovingly.I watched his eyes, how he didn't seem mad or angry about it but more concerned about it, "But I can see it more than you realized," 

I said nothing for a long moment before I finally caved and curled into Oliver's embrace, feeling him wrap an arm around me and not let me go as I sighed a bit too dramatically. I felt bad that I was bringing this to the both of us in our bed. 

"It's okay," Oliver said to me, though I shook my head against his shoulder.

"It's not.I don't want to have these kinds of ill feelings.I know that Booker and Evangeline are going to be wonderful parents, I not doubting that at all. It just…" I trailed off, not knowing what else to say since this was making me feel more selfish than anything.

"You feel like you can't have that in your life," Oliver said softly, having me look up at him and see how clam he was when he said it.Sometimes I forgot that I told him everything about what happened to me, back when we had our major talk in Thailand those years ago.Oliver took it all in stride, even with the subject of me being sterile for the rest of my life. 

"It sounds terrible," I muttered to him, seeing him shake his head at me and rub my arm with his fingers.I didn't want to be a downer with Oliver as we were cuddling in bed or having anything ill in the air while we were trying to go to sleep. The last thing I would ever want to do was to be dramatic about something so simple.I never thought I was going to have these kinds of feelings ever in my Immortal life, but being in a new relationship and seeing a member of my family move on with his moral life was bringing it out in me.

"No it doesn't, Ellie," He answered back to me just as calm, "I see how you are with children, that small part of you loves it.I love watching you with children, you're such a natural at it.And that you can't have that, whether you're immortal or not, is a burden that you have to carry for the rest of your life.I hate seeing you in pain because of it because I know you would have been a wonderful mother,"

I had to smile sadly at him, seeing him still keep his eyes on me and I had a pondering question in the back of my mind.I saw how Oliver was around with other children as well when we were on jobs and going through towns and seeing how Oliver would interact with the local children with a big grin on his face and a sense of fatherly traits within him.He held the little ones in his arms like they were loaves of bread, swung them onto his shoulders with such ease, and would even play games with them along with Joe or Nicky.

"Did you ever want to be a father?" I asked him, purely curious.Oliver slowly grinned as he looked away from up to the ceiling.I could see how he was truly thinking about it. 

"To be honest, not at first.Only because when I was a bit younger I was reckless at times, not to mention rebellious," Oliver confessed to me as he was shifting a bit in bed, "But when I was in the Royal Air Force, I did think about it.It made me put things into perspective about my life and what I want to do with it, you know?I loved my parents and they were wonderful in raising me.So I did think of being a father.However…" he trailed off and we both sat up in the bed and against the headboard.We both were watching each other, the mood was slightly light in comparison to before as Oliver kept his stare at me.

"Ever since I met you, I was more than content with what we have together and with each other.I honestly don't mind just having you and me against the world," He explained with determination while out held hands were right in the middle between the both of us. "What we have is more than enough, beyond enough."

"I feel the same way too," I reassured him, giving him a sweet smile, "Honestly, I'm more at peace with it now than I was before.I can't help but think of what if.What if I could have a baby…what if we did have kids together…."

"You thought of that?" Oliver asked, sounding a bit surprised as I grinned at him, almost feeling a bit shy and having a small hint of a blush coming along my skin.

"You didn't?" I asked him back in a counter-question. 

"Absolutely, I did," Oliver answered without a second thought.I grinned widely from hearing that from Oliver.Of course, we both knew that it wouldn't happen, and even if it could it wouldn't work out at all.But the imagination and the fantasy of having a child with Oliver was somehow lingering in the back of my mind.This might have been crazy to talk about with him, and maybe it would be a bit hurtful since we both knew it would never happen ever.But perhaps it was almost like therapy to talk about it and to place it out in the open. 

"Would we have a daughter or a son?" I asked, pushing it a far bit as Oliver chuckled.

"A son," He replied, almost daydreaming himself as we went on, "An adventurous son who has your spirit and kind heart.You would teach him French and I would teach him how to ride a motorcycle.I think he would have your hair."

"My hair?" I asked, almost in a mocked tone of hurt as he laughed, "My hair's a mess sometimes, especially in the morning,"

"No, it's beautiful, even in the morning," He reassured me as I found him reach over to place some of his fingers in my hair, "He would have the same waves and I think he would have the same shade, if not a bit lighter.He would be a beautiful son, " I was beaming in how he was describing it to me like he was painting a picture. 

"Well, I think we would have a daughter," I said to him sweetly, having me look at me with a hint of intrigue, "She'd be wrapped around your finger within seconds, Oli.I know she would, and your sweet nature and that fire in her belly that you always had she'd get from you.She would have your eyes, those gorgeous eyes.They reminded me of the ocean in Nassau,"

"If you're trying to woo me in bed, you're already done it, my dear," Oliver said with confidence as we were grinning like idiots between the both of us.It was so light and breezy then, no longer a dense atmosphere in our room.I knew we both were being a bit unorthodox with this: imagining what our children would have looked like.But it was also something that made it feel a bit easier for us.I never thought we would have to talk about this, both of us together as a couple.Yet now, since we are talking about it, it showed that we were fine with what we had.

"You would have been a wonderful father," I said to him, a bit more solemn now, "And yes, it does bring me some pain that we can't have that together because it would have been amazing.But you're right: what we have together is more than enough for me.Being an Immortal has its downsides, and this is one of them.But I'll be fine with this as long as you're with me,"

Oliver stared at me intently as I was telling him this.I was more than fine with it now, after talking and playing out that small dream that we both shared about having our own sets of children together.It was a dream that wouldn't come true, but it wasn't the end of the world.I still had Oliver with me, and the love he was pouring into my every day made u0p for that small broken part of my heart. 

He leaned over to kiss me, having me smile against his lips as we were slowly kissing in our bed.I could feel it in our kisses that what we had together was enough, beyond enough that would carry me through our immortal life together.Sue that small longing was hindering and hiding within me, but now it was just a simmer.Oliver gave me that love that I needed all this time, and I knew it was going to go away.

"I love you more than anything," I reminded him as he pulled away from each other, pressing another quick kiss against his lips as he grinned widely at me.

"I love you too, more than life itself," He recited to me, having me smirk at him.

"Please tell me you didn't hear that from Joe," I said to him slyly, though he was just smirking and trying to tease me about it, being back to his usual self.

"Actually that one was from Nicky," he said, having me then slap him across the chest in retaliation and then feeling him wrap his arms around me to tackling me into the bed, the both of us giggling in the process.I didn't care that we were acting sill together in our bed, it was better than grieving for something we could never have together. 

I wouldn't trade what I had with Oliver for what is only just a dream.

* * *

**4 Years Since Denver**

Oliver and I got married in the fall.

It took Oliver a small amount of courage to ask me to marry him, which was surprising since I knew I was going to marry him if he asked me.It was such a simple way he asked me, not with anything glamorous or out of the ordinary.Maybe he asked the others how I would have wanted the proposal to go because it was just the two of us in a small garden. 

We already went through some more jobs throughout the next year, let alone going to a small wedding ceremony in a local church for Booker and Evangeline in December the year prior.Things were changing for our group: marriages and retirements.Andy and Booker were officially done with being mercenaries, at least doing what they used to do with our group when it came to going into the field.

They were getting older and slower, which lead them to work more behind the scenes for us as we were in the field.I could tell it was going to be rough for Andy to let go of being out in the thick of it all, but she was reluctantly letting it happen.Joe and Nicky were now leading the charge in the field during jobs, taking up the mantel of the leaders since they were equal in the leadership role.Oliver, Nile, and I were more than willing to follow them, knowing that they were going to be smart and tactile as our leaders. 

Booker was more relaxed about hanging up his rifle for the rest of his life, Nile was practically Booker's apprentice when it came to forging and making documents, though Booker had that be his full-time job along with doing computer intel for us instead of having a gun in his hand.But how Oliver pulled off the proposal without the support of the others without me knowing was a sheer mystery. 

The proposal was held out in Paris.It was a beautiful evening out in France on the outskirts of the main city and the garden was filled with lavender and tulips.I was grateful that he did it with just the both of us, I wanted to savor it with him and hear his own words.It was all perfect, even down to the ring that he got for me. 

After that, we got married fast since we didn't need an entire wedding. 

We chose to get married out in Greece at Booker and Evangeline's cottage in the evening.It was a cooler evening with candles lit all over the living room where we exchanged our vows.It felt right having the small ceremony in a home and not in a church, we both felt it was what we both truly wanted.

Small, intimate, and simple. Surrounded by our family.

Joe was ordained, he has been for the past couple of decades, give or take, and Nicky walked me down the small walkway steps aligned with candles into the cottage, pretend that it was the aisle.It was a no brainer for him to give me away, and he was honored to do so.Oliver was looking beyond handsome, even in a pair of black slacks and a white shirt with the sleeves rolled up to the elbows.I was wearing a simple white dress, a long sleeved Crepe dress that was floor length and modest. My bangs were braided to the side and the rest of my hair flowing down behind my back in loose waves. 

Andy made a flower crown for me that was made of wildflowers that were picked from outside the cottage, a small trade she did back in her earlier years in her free time.Nile was in charge of the music, making a Spotify playlist to project over the ceremony itself and the intimate reception we had after.

During the entire ceremony, Booker was holding his newborn daughter with pride, and his new wife Evangeline on his arm.Their daughter, Genevieve Andrea Le Livre, was the perfect mixture of her father and her mother, and we could all see it already even when she was an infant.She had her father's hair and eyes along with her mother's face, smile, and skin tone.Genevieve was a beautiful daughter for Booker to love on wholeheartedly.We were all considered her godmothers and godfathers when she was born, Evangeline didn't have any close relatives herself and she considered us her family because of how inviting we were of her. 

We all adored Genevieve, nicknaming her Genny for short since it was Angelic just like her. 

Oliver and I looked at each other while Joe was conducting the small ceremony in the living room, we were beaming at each other and not being able to look away from one another in the mere minutes we had.Joe's words were poetic, none the less gorgeous to hear since he was speaking about love.Joe has had centuries of being in love, knowing about love, and expressing love.That in itself was the reason why Oliver and I had him marry the both of us.I even saw him flicker a few glances at Nicky every once in a while, almost wanting to say the same thing to Nicky at the same time.I even looked too, seeing Nicky beaming when he was taking a turn holding a sleeping Genevieve in his arms.They were saying, with their eyes, that they loved each other more than ever, even after a millennium.

Oliver and I gave each other rings. The ring I found for him was a simple sliver band with waves engrained along the surface, to remind him of the sea and how I saw the sea in his eyes. Oliver's ring to me, to my surprise, was from the Farmer's Market back in France. It was the same ring I was looking at with interest before Oliver defended Nile and I's honor. I never knew he went back for that ring later when I wasn't looking. It made me cry as he was placing it on my finger. Once Oliver and I exchanged vows with one another, we sealed a kiss with our family surrounding us with cheers and grins.I didn't imagine that I would get to this point in my life, being married to someone who loved me wholeheartedly. 

"This is for you, from Joe and I," Nicky said to me as he approached me while I was drinking some wine with Nile on the patio.I looked at what he was holding in his hand, which was a simple key and a keychain that had a picture of Malta and its skyline.I looked at him in confusion as Nicky merely smiled.

"Joe and I want to give you the Malta house for your honeymoon as a wedding gift," Nicky explained, having me feel at a loss of words. 

"Nicky, you don't have to do that—" I was about to say to him, but he shook his head and reached over to give me a solid hug.I just hugged him in return, feeling a new wave of love for him in how he was practically letting me use his private home with Joe for our honeymoon.It felt too much, but of course in Nicky's mind, it was not enough. 

"I want to because I love you and you deserve to have some happiness with Oliver," Nicky explained to me throughout hug as he then pulled away and stared at me kindly in the eyes, "I do admit I was protective of you at first when Oliver first came into our lives, only because I considered you as my sister,"

"And you're my brother," I added in agreement, "But I understand,"

"And I understand how I was wrong in my own ill feelings about you guys together at the very beginning.I'm beyond happy for the both of you," Nicky said to me with a brotherly grin on his face.I smiled back and gave him one more hug, feeling one of his infamous hugs around my shoulders. 

"You two can have Malta for as long as you like," Nicky explained as we pulled away from each other one more time as Joe walked over to the both of us with his own smile.

"I take it you gave her our gift, _Habibi_?" Joe asked Nicky the pressing a kiss on his cheek.

"He did," I said to Joe as I gave him a short hug, "I'm grateful for the both of you being supportive of Oliver and me in all of this.In all honesty, we look at the both of you and what you have as a prime example of what love is like,"

"Thank you, _Sorella_ ," Joe thanked me as he beamed with his smile, seeing him wrap a protective arm around Nicky's waist and Nicky did the same to Joe. Just seeing the smiles on their faces and how they were engulfed with each other when it came to being in love. I've always seemed them as the definition of love, for as long as I've known them and was part of their tribe.But now, making my own family with Oliver, it was good to have Nicky and Joe's approval and support.

"And, even though I am officially married," I said to the both of them, hearing them chuckle as I went on, "It'll still be the three of us.Always,"

Nicky was beaming from ear to ear as was Joe.I wanted to tell him, or least I felt like I needed to tell them, that I wanted them to still be in my life as part of my tribe.I looked to them both as my brothers and family when it was the three of us traveling together, consoling in them when I needed words of wisdom or comfort, learning so many things, and feeling a lot of love that they gave me selflessly.I had to express to them, even on the day of my wedding, that I still held them close to my heart.

So it was my turn to walk and hug both of them together, the three of us engulfed in an intimate and yet bone-crushing hug.I didn't want them to think that I was leaving them both in the dust because I was married.That was never going to be the case to begin with, and I knew in their minds they never thought that either.But it had to be established that I didn't want to leave them.They both felt it in my hug, and I felt it when they hugged me back.

This was a perfect night and the start of a new journey for me. 

* * *

**6 Years Since Denver**

**Manosque, France**

The first thing I heard coming up the driveway was a set of cars, having me grin from my spot in the kitchen and finishing the last bit of pasta that was prepped for the oven.I could hear Oliver walking through the living room to get the last minute things ready for our get-together that we were having at our house.It was exciting for us since we were seeing familiar faces, that sense of family coming back together, and all in all, just being at peace with our lives.

The Manor de Clermont was our new permanent home.Oliver and I were getting used to the quiet life there in the countryside of France, and now with just the two of us there in that house too.I was used to being there alone, walking among the hallways and hearing only my feet echoing in the walls.But now I was getting used to Oliver being there.

My husband.It had such a title to it and all.

We both were so content with being together there at the Manor, finding activities and hobbies to do as a couple, and then separately.I started a larger garden in comparison to what I had before that was only just herbs. Oliver helped me build a greenhouse for the vegetables I wanted to grow, getting seeds for bell peppers, carrots, and onions.Oliver, after finishing his bike, would take us on joy rides through the countrysides and small towns near our home.Although we with our official honeymoon that was a month long in Malta, we were still somewhat living in that phase together at our home. 

We both were still doing jobs, thanks to Copley finding good jobs for us to do.Andy and Booker were working with Copley behind the scenes after they retired, and the 5 of us that were still Immortal were more than willing to get our hands dirty.Some jobs were easy, some were intense, and even some jobs were failures.But none the less, we were still staying together as a team and we were strong.We had times when we would separate for months here and there before we would regroup and get ready for the next job that was given to us by Copley. 

Today was one of those days where we were coming together, just for the sake of being together.

"I think it's the Le Livre's," I Heard Oliver call out from the living room.

"Perfect, they're a bit early," I said as I walked from the kitchen out to the living room, seeing Oliver poking his head out and a massive grin on his face.I knew he was going to be particularly excited to see this family coming to the house, as was I since it involved our Goddaughter.It was such a weird time in our Immortal lives, having someone in our lives that was a mortal and growing up in front of our very eyes. 

"You looked beyond excited to see Genny," I said to him in a tease as I walked over next to him and we saw a black car slowing to a stop at the driveway. 

"Don't tell me you're not excited too," Oliver said to me as we both were walking over to the front door.I had to laugh as Oliver went to open the door, hearing the car doors opening and closing and a pair of small feet already running on the gravel road. Oliver chuckled as he was kneeling and was engulfed with the arms of a 3-year-old little girl.

"Uncle Oli!" a sweet voice rang out in the open air like bells.

"Hello, sweet Genny!" Oliver said as he pulled her up in his arms and swung her around in joy.I heard Evangeline and Booker walking over from the car, making me walk over to both of them.Booker was already showing some wrinkles and a few grey hairs, although they weren't very faint, they were evident.Evangeline was still looking youthful and gorgeous with her sweet smile, looking like she was in her 30's and not in her 40's. 

"How was the drive?" I asked Booker as we hugged. 

"Very good, Genevieve beyond excited to come to the house and see her favorite Aunt and Uncle," Booker explained as I moved from him over to his wife.

"She was so excited she couldn't sleep," Evangeline said in agreement as we hugged together, "Poor Booker was bone-tired while dealing with her."

"Good thing we have a fun night planned for her then, she'll be asleep before 10:00.I assure you, and knowing her, she'll want to bunk up with Nile," I commented as I felt a pair of arms around my waist, which was small and playful.I grinned, looking behind me to see Genevieve's face.Her face was a carbon copy of her mother: a heart-shaped and beautified formed.She had olive skin, but it was a pinch lighter and freckles danced across her nose and cheeks.Her eyes were from her father, light and filled with mischievous thoughts and kindness with her long thick hair flowing down to her lower back since she refused to cut it. 

She loved painting with her Uncle Joe, reading fairytales with her Uncle Nicky, playing make-believe with Aunty Nile, and hearing pirate stories from Aunty Andy.With Oliver, she was learning how to play football and dribble the ball with her feet.With me, we would grow flowers in the garden and harvest the fruits and veggies from both my home and hers.

"What do you have planned?" She asked, her voice had a slight French accent but it was still a strong tone and was beyond curious.I chuckled and moved to stand in front of her, seeing her beam at me with a grin I knew she got from Booker.

"I can't tell you, or else I'll tickle you!" I said as I scooped her in my arms and she squealed as I snuggled into her.She smelled of lemons and sugar cookies, along with a hint of strawberry shampoo that she would use for her hair. 

"Aunty Ellie!" She said as I was peppering her with kisses and then pulled away to look at her and I heard Oliver greeting both Booker and Evangeline.I loved hearing her call me Aunty Ellie.When she was younger and was learning how to talk, it was harder for her to say Eleanor.Other than Oliver, Genevieve was the only one who would ever call me Ellie.It was like our own secret connection together. 

"You've grown, little one!" I said to Genny, seeing her grin with pride, "Are you practicing your French?"

" _Oui!Je m'en sore ben_!" She said to me with a big voice. I grinned at her widely, feeling proud that she was learning her French with ease, thanks to her parents. 

" _Bien joué_ ," I cooed to her as I planted a kiss on her head and maneuvered her to be on my hip, "You can help me in the garden, _oui_?I have some bell peppers that need harvesting, and some beautiful flowers that you can help me pluck for Aunt Nile since her birthday is coming soon,"

"We brought her a birthday present!" Genny explained in glee as the group of us were walking in together into the house.She then farmed my face within her gentle and tiny hands, whispering to me: "It's a book, one of her favorites! But don't tell her, Aunty Ellie!"

"Your secret is safe with me," I whispered to her, hearing her giggle while we were walking into the living room, "Should we pick them now?"

"Yes, and we can make them look pretty in a vase, just like how papa does for mama!" Genny replied in excitement as I was walking the both of us out into the garden at the back of the house.I could hear the others talking behind us in the room and catching up together while I was just enjoying my moment with my Goddaughter, always seeing her father in how she laughed or how she looked with her pondering eyes.She was living proof of a life Booker always wanted and needed, which proved she was a blessing not just for her parents but for all of us.

Genevieve was the gift we all needed.

* * *

"May I join you?"

Booker looked behind me from his spot in the backyard, seeing me approach him as I grinned at him with a light jacket.He was standing there alone, being in his thoughts as he was watching the night sky from the tall grass in our backyard.

"Of course you can," Booker replied lightly as we both looked back at the living room for a quick moment just to check and make sure that the rest of the group was alright.Evangeline and Nile were in a deep conversation on one of the love seats, grins on both of their faces which showed that they were talking about some kind of gossip. 

Andy was sitting alone, although near the group, and just observing the room with a small glimpse of a smile on her lips.Like Booker, her appearance was showing her aging and moving along in life.A few wrinkles were seen along her face and lighter tones of gray and white within her dark hair that was now growing out and was touching her shoulders. 

Joe was watching a professional boxing match with Oliver on the bigger couch,the pair of them intensely watching a boxing match that they both had money on, apparently. Joe was getting more involved in boxing, apart from football with Booker, and Oliver was all the more interested in watching boxing matches since I wouldn't watch boxing with him. 

Which left Nicky and Genevieve, who were sitting together on the smaller love seat tucked away from the commotion that was happening in the room.Genevieve was snuggled into Nicky's lap with her head on his chest and his arms around her, reading a book to her softly and she was watching the book with sleepy eyes since her energy and excitement were slipping away.His spare hand that was around her shoulders was also raking through her locks of hair while he was reciting the story they were reading.Genny loved reading with Nicky, every time they were together she wanted him to read her a story.It started when she was a toddler, she loved hearing his voice as he read to her stories like Peter Pan or Rapunzel.He was the only person, apart from her parents, that would read to her. 

"She's a marvel, Booker," I said to him as he was watching his daughter with a hint of fondness in his eyes.Ever since she was born, Booker thought of her like a princess or a queen for that matter.He loved everything there was when it came to being a father, teaching her how to talk in both English and French, taking her swimming in the ocean and she was a natural at it.Maybe he was making up not having his sons with him in his life and having children for a long time, and now he was reliving those moments all over again through Genevieve. 

"That she is," Booker said in agreement as I clasped him on the shoulder, "She's been a blessing in my life, a huge one that I never thought I would have while I was alive."

"A blessing you deserve," I said to him as I rubbed his shoulder, "I wanted to check in on you and see how you're doing these days with being a father to a little one.Must be tiresome."

"Long days and nights…double and triple guessing myself…..I'm gotten used to it," Booker admitted, maybe being a bit sheepish.

"You are such a good father to her, though," I reasoned, "She adores you so much,"

"I know she does, and I want to do right by her and by her mother.They both are the only women in my life that I would kill her…apart from you lot," Booker said as I chuckled.

"Of course," I agreed, seeing him look back ahead of him and out into the darkness and the woods that were beyond the house and backyard.I looked at him from the side, noting how something heavy was going to be on his mind as he took a small drink from the glass he was holding.

"I talked to Copley before we came here," he explained, "Wanted to see if he could get some insight on something for me about Genevieve,"

"What do you mean?" I asked him, sounding clam but my instincts were raised in alarm.Booker sighed, scratching the back of his head.

"Well, for one I wanted to make sure things were in place for her and my wife, in case something were to happen to me," He informed me, though I was looking at him in confusion.

"Isn't that why we're her Godparents?All of us?" I asked him since I wasn't understanding, "We're willing to protect her, both of them."

"Yes," Booker answered slowly, "But I want to take every precaution that I can. It's not that I don't trust you or the others with my daughter and that you'll protect her, along with Evangeline.They'll be in great hands with all of you.The Immortal life, however, was never predictable…you know that," Booker stated, giving me a knowing look. 

I drank it in, nodding slowly since I did understand.He had to make sure he was going total every precaution in making sure both his wife and his daughter were going to survived and live a long life.At any moment in our Immortality would be taken from us, and it was just the same way with Booker and Andy.They both were fine with it and they accepted it.

"Copley is going to help me get a trust fund together for Genevieve…and I decided to have a sit down with Evangeline and tell her everything," Booker explained, having me feel a twinge of uneasiness and uncertainty from both Booker and myself.Booker knew at one point he was going to have to have this talk with his now wife, and maybe later on with his daughter when she was old enough. 

It wasn't the fact that Booker was Immortal, but the rest of us were.Booker never wanted to hide anything from Evangeline since he loved her so much, so needing to talk to her about not only her past but the rest of us was going to be an intense talk.

"How are you going to do it?" I asked him.

"I'm thinking of next week," Booker answered, "Nile already volunteered to babysit Genevieve for a few nights so Evangeline and I can have time together out in England and discuss it thoroughly,"

"It'll be a good talk," I reassured him as I rubbed his arm, seeing him give me some sort of uneasy look, "You two are going to be just fine,"

"You think so?" He asked, sounding like his gruff self as I nodded my head.

"Of course I do.Evangeline loves you and has made you happier than you've ever been," I explained, "She knows your struggles and your pain that you went through, and she's smart.Evangeline's not to push you away or let you go,"

I didn't know if Booker was going through a sense of doubt or uneasiness, or that he was having some second-guessing with what he was experiencing with his family, but I knew he was taking these seriously now when it came to helping things from them.Booker was reluctant to have new things in his life since they were going to be too good to be true. 

Now that he was married again and he had a daughter, this talk was going to be far too serious for him.However, I wanted him to know that we were all behind him, and there was nothing to be afraid of since his wife and daughter weren't going to leave him.She loved Evangeline too much and adored her, and Genevieve was the apple of his eyes.

"Sebastian," I said his full name, getting his undivided attention, "It'll be fine, I promise you."

Booker grinned at him, giving in with this argument.I smiled back at him and pressed a kiss against his stubbled cheek, "Come, let's get your daughter to bed before Nicky falls asleep with her." 

Booker chuckled as we both walked back inside the house, savoring the rest of the night together with our found family in the living room. The evening was winding down and some of the others were getting ready for bed and turning in for the night, but they small familiar buzz of easiness and safety was within the room and I knew we could all feel it. 

* * *

**250 Years Later**

**Paris, France**

Time was a tricky thing to grasp and to understand, even for an Immortal.

I was standing out near an infamous bridge, leaning against the ledge, and waiting to meet with someone at the proper time.It was another cloudy day, having me watch behind my sunglasses at the Eiffel Tower from not too far away within my eyesight.The surrounding buildings were looking more modern as the decals went by and the ancient history of the town was slowing melting away to make way for the future. 

The last time I was here I was meeting with an old friend, and it changed everything for me.

Centuries came and went with ease, civilizations were shifting and morphing, and they either rose or they fall.It was such a fascination that I was a witness to all of this, cultures were being washed away like the rolling tide, technology was coming over the human race quickly and effectively.It was an odd sensation that all I could do was watch as the world kept moving around the sun and I was staying in one stop and one place. 

It made me think back who was in my family and who was no longer there.It was a solemn feeling, and yet it was also a good feeling at the same time to know that I had all of those people in my life for a reason.Because of those people whom I considered family, death was not an impossible sting, but a mere ache of the heart that was going to go away.I'd rather have those aches than the scars.Those deaths that were present were heartaches for certain, but I was accepting it in my life.

Booker passed away in his sleep at the ripe age of 94 years old, Evangeline right behind him two years later.We all felt it coming in his later years when his health was dwindling.All of those years of fighting as an Immortal came back to haunt him as an elder man, but he never once complained about it.He invited it, knowing that it was a sure sign that he was in the right place. 

Genevieve grew up to be a gorgeous young woman, a mere reflection of both her father and mother. She went to university, majored in History and Linguistics, and also went on to be married and have 3 children of her own.It was a beautiful gift for Booker to see his blood line going on in the world and living on when he knew his time was coming to an end. 

After Booker told Evangeline everything about his life before she came into it, things smoothed out between the both of them.Evangeline was more than willing to try and understand it all.She was open-minded none the less, and once she accepted it she stayed by Booker's side.We all looked at her as a saint from then on out, her love for Booker and their daughter was the saving grace for Booker to live the rest of his life with ease.

We had his ashes scattered out in the Mediterranean Sea.

Andy died from Cancer, a few years before we lost Booker.Her cancer came out of nowhere and it was quite sudden.Even though we were devastated by the news, Andy was just like Booker when it came to being content with her fate. She was already winding down as she was getting older, her worn bones and muscles were trying to keep up with her ever racing brain and intelligence.Oliver and offered for her to rest and have her last days at our Manor so she would be comfortable and safe.She accepted, and three days she moved in she died.

We buried her body, along with her weapons, under a massive oak tree not too far away from the Manor.

For the rest of us, we were moving on without our two old friends.Copley passed on what he knew and what he was doing for us with an associate of his whom he trusted with his whole life.His name was Brian Ferrier, a young ex-CIA operative.Copley trained him and gave him the rundown in how to both find jobs for us but also to protect us.Brian was heavily trained for years and once Copley gave him the reigns, we knew we were going to be in good hands with him. 

Out with the old and in with the new.

Although we lost two of our own, we still have the five of us together.The five of us were a well oiled team, going through jobs years after year, seeing how some jobs were intense and painful whereas others were almost too easy and light.Nicky and Joe were good to us as our leaders, helping us in any way they could since they've been around the longest and they've seen the most.Nile, Oliver, and I were more than willing to head any warnings from them, follow any instructions, and fighting alongside them.We felt strong, all five of us together as all five of us were watching the world and all of these civilizations chaining.At least we weren't alone in all of this, that we were together.It was our motto:

We're not going to be alone.Never again.

"Hello, my love,"

I looked over, seeing a young man wearing a dark jacket, black fitted jeans with sneakers, aviators to hide his eyes, and a smirk walking over to me.I grinned at him as he was walking so casually and care-free it made me think that nothing was going to harm him.Pushing myself up from the ledge and shoved my own hands in my pockets while he was coming closer.Just seeing his smile alone was making my heart leap all over again.

My husband of over 200 years.Oliver.

Having Oliver next to me and by my side made all of these changes in the world made things more bearable.He was more than willing to go along with the changes, going into dangerous jobs, and he never once showed any regret in whatever we chose to do.I knew we made choices together as if we were one.I never wanted to stray away from Oliver.Even in times when we had to do recon apart from one another, we made up for it when we were reunited. 

Our love and desire for each other never diminished.We made sure that we would always be together and love each other so that our foundation together was strong and solid.It was the same feeling we both had when we first got together in Denver all those years ago, two centuries ago now.Even though 250 years came by, it felt like we were still at the very beginning of our relationship and friendship.I still felt a jolt of energy when we would kiss, or a shocking sensation when we would touch each other on the skin.it was still there, and I wasn't going to let it simmer out at any moment with Oliver.I knew he felt the same.

"Hello, my dear," I said to him as we kissed on the bridge, holding it for a bit before we pulled away.I chuckled as I was wrapping an arm around him.

"Am I too early?" He asked me, being coy with me as ever, I looked down at my watch on my wrist.

"Not at all.I know the others are going to be coming along very soon," I said to him, "We got intel from Jones. The job's down in Africa, a head hunter that we need to take down quietly,"

"Sounds like the perfect job," Oliver said in a hum, "Nicky and Joe traveling out in the Middle East with Desmond,"

Desmond was a new Immortal that came to us about 30 years ago.He came from Nigeria, a humble farmer who was also involved in protecting his village from rioters and poachers.He was killed when he was attempting to defending his family from a group of men who raided the town.He did put up a good fight, but in the end, he was murdered in front of his family outside his home. 

We found him within hours after he passed, with the technology that we had on our side it was easier than how it was in the past.Of course, he was frightened and scared, a bit more than what we thought.It took him a bit of time to come to the reality of what his life was going to be like, but he reminded me of someone when it came to how his heart was built.It was soft, none the less, more than willing to eventually move on and try to help with what we gave him.

He reminded me of Oliver, in a sense. 

He was intelligent, willing to learn to defend himself and be a part of our team.He had the same mindset as Nicky, fighting for what he thought was right at the time.Desmond had a heart of gold, and it took some tie in comparison to how Oliver was settling into this world.But once Desmond did, he was more than fine.We enjoyed his company with us, keeping him under our wing and training him.That was mostly on Nicky and Joe, getting him aquatinted in the training process and getting him ready to be a good soldier to fight alongside us. 

"How's it coming along?" I asked.

"Desmond loves traveling with them, they both are keeping him on his toes.You know how it is with Joe and Nicky," Oliver explained, "And Nile is still going solorecon back in the states over on the West Coast,"

"She must be loving it out there in the sun," I commented in a chuckle, "She'll still meet us out there at the checkpoint?"

"Nile's hopping on the plane right out to fly out and keep us in Cape Town," Oliver explained as he wrapped his arm around my waist, "The boys are going to be our safe house in the next twenty minutes."

"So why are we here early?" I asked him, a little confused.Oliver took off his glasses to have me see his beautiful eyes and making me smile.250 years have gone by, and all I could see those pristine orbs looking back at me and looking just as beautiful as they did when I dreamt of them for the first time. 

It didn't matter to me how long I was alive on this earth, when I woke up for the first time all that time ago in France when there wasn't technology or paved roads, and coming all this way through pain and torture and devastation.What mattered was the man in front of me, who came right into my life when I felt my lowest and built me back up to who I was today. 

He showed me genuine love and he cared for my heart for the first time we connected when he was an Immortal for the first time.There was no more darkness running behind me or haunting me, my panic attacks were no longer existent since now those nightmares were softer memories that I was forgetting by the decade.

But Oliver was there, Oliver was ever-present in my life and a part of my life I wasn't going to ever let it go.It felt like he was the missing piece that I was looking for, ever since I became an Immortal, and once I found that piece in him, there was no human, force of nature, or even the hand of God that would take him from me. 

"Because I want to just be here with you," He replied in a soft tone, having me grin at him and press another kiss to his lips, “I love you, Eleanor.And I want to spend some time in the city of love with the love of my life,”

I will spend eternity with him, and I’ll enjoy every moment of that eternity with him 

**The End**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is! I'm SO glad I kept going and finished this, hopefully, on a high note for you all! I appreciated all the comments, kudos, and the great support from when I started this story all the way through the end! Thank you SO much!


End file.
